Apprenti d'un Démon
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Lorsque Zabuza prit la décision de passer par le Pays du Feu pour échapper aux Chasseurs de Déserteurs, il ne s'attendait certainement pas a tomber sur un gamin ayant le potentiel de le dépasser. Comment l'histoire changera avec Naruto devenu le disciple du Démon de Kiri ?
1. Prologue

Apprenti d'un démon

Prologue: destiné ou Hasard ?

* * *

« Passe par le pays du feu Zabuza ! Ils ne pourront pas te poursuivre sur le territoire de Konoha Zabuza ! » Marmonna un grand shinobi masqué avec une énorme épée a deux mains accroché dans le dos. « Mon cu ouais. »

Zabuza Momochi, jonin de Kirikagure, membre des sept épéistes de la Brume et tout récemment déserteur n'était vraiment pas heureux.

Pourquoi ?

Essayez d'être heureux quand vous échouez à renverser un tyran, fuyez votre pays avec une bande de camarades complétement siphonné et deux gamins comme bagages et le tout assaisonnez d'affrontements avec les assassins du Mizukage.

« Va te faire foutre Yagura. » Souffla Zabuza avant de s'arrêter pour tendre l'oreille.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une bataille entre les chasseurs de déserteurs de Kiri et une troupe d'Anbus de Konoha enragés de voir des Kiri-nins entré sur leurs territoires. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il ne repère pas les troupes de Zabuza et se jettent sur les chasseurs pensant que Kiri avait débuté une invasion.

« Et bien il semble que j'en doive une aux Konoha-nins. » Murmura le déserteur pour lui-même avant de tourner son attention sur les deux gamins endormis dans ses bras_. Je me demande comment ils font pour dormir alors que je les trimballe comme ça._

Avec un geste de la main Zabuza signala aux deux ninjas qui voyageait a ses cotés de s'arrêter. Les frères démons Gôzu et Meizu, étaient les seuls survivants de l'unité que commandait Zabuza après avoir affronté Yagura.

« Vous deux prenez Haku et Kimimaro et allez m'attendre du côté de Tanzaku Gai, si possible essayer de retrouvez Mangetsu et les autres. Je vais aller chercher des fonds pour notre voyage, puis direction Kumo. »

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête avant de disparaitre avec les enfants.

Alors que Zabuza allait partir il sentit une odeur de sang un peu trop près à son goût. _Tch sans nul doute un chasseur qui aura réussi à passer au travers… Bon me reste plus qu'à lui régler son compte._

Lorsque Zabuza arriva à l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur il resta figée devant l'horreur qu'il vit.

Sous ses yeux il y avait un gamin blond d'à peine six ans criblé de kunai et de shuriken. Zabuza avait fait sa part de saloperie mais même le "Démon du brouillard" avait ses limites. Depuis l'examen pour devenir Genin, il avait mis un point d'honneur a ne tuer que ses cibles et les ninjas ennemis. L'ordure qui avait tué l'enfant avait de la chance de na pas avoir croiser Zabuza en partant, il aurai prit grand plaisir a le massacrer sinon.

_Pauvre Gaki. Mort avant même que ta vie ne commence._ Zabuza s'approcha du cadavre et cru rêver en voyant le gamin bougeait légèrement. _Il est en vie ? Mais comment ? j'ai vu des jônins mourir pour moins que ça !_

Zabuza observa un moment le gamin et finit par comprendre. _Ce genre de capacité de régénération ne peuvent être possédait que par un Uzumaki… Je pensais qu'ils avaient été depuis massacrés depuis longtemps par Iwa et Kumo. _

L'épéiste resta un long moment immobile la main sur son Kubikiribocho soupesant ses possibles choix. il pouvait choisir la voie la plus facile et mettre fin au souffrance du Gaki...ou bien il pouvait l'embarquer.

Zabuza finit par pousser un long soupir et alla récupérer le gamin. _Au point au j'en suis un de plus ou un de moins._

Au moment où Zabuza allait saisir l'enfant, une paire de grands yeux bleus emplit de peur s'ouvrit et le fixa. L'épéiste reconnu ce type de regard. C'était le même que celui qu'avait Haku et Kimimaro avant qu'il ne les prennent. Un regard vide et amorphe qu'on en commun toutes les personnes qui ont perdu goût a la vie.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer Gaki mais pour te prendre avec moi. » Dés qu'il eu finit sa phrase, Zabuza eu envie de se planter un kunai dans la tête. _Putain mais qu'es que je dit! On dirait un pédophile dit comme ça! _A la surprise de Zabuza, l'enfant ne paniqua pas il se contenta de demander.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons que je vois du potentiel chez toi et que j'ai envie de l'utiliser pour réaliser mes ambitions. » Répondit honnêtement l'épéiste.

« Vous…Vous avez besoin de moi ? » Murmura l'enfant d'une voix emplis d'espoir.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi voudriez vous d'un démon ? » Zabuza éclata de rire en entendant le gamin se nommer lui même un démon. Son Kekkai Genkai devait sans nul doute avoir attirer l'attention de villageois qui considérait tout ceux un peu spécial comme des monstres.

« Ahahaah ! Gaki crois moi tu as encore une longue route devant toi avant d'avoir le droit de dire que tu es un démon! D'ailleurs même si tu en était un ça ne changerait rien.» L'enfant observa Zabuza avec de grands yeux surpris .De toutes sa vie c'était la première fois qu'un étranger l'acceptait ainsi.

« … J'accepte. » Murmura t'il, les larmes au yeux.

« Bien Gaki. » Zabuza prit le petit blond dans ses bras, remarquant qu'il ne restait éveillé que par la force de sa conscience. « Je m'appelle Zabuza Momochi et toi ? »

« Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. » Répondit le gamin avant de s'évanouir faisant ricaner Zabuza. Semblerait que sa régénération use un paquet de chakra.

_Pourquoi je recueille les derniers survivants de clan à chaque fois ? Yuki, Kaguya , Uzumaki ça sera quoi le prochain Uchiha ?_

* * *

« Donc tu ouvres un orphelinat Zabu ? » Remarqua une épéiste brune avec un grand sourire laissant voir ses dents de requin.

« Ferme là Ringo. » Gronda Zabuza en direction de la seule femme du groupe, Ameyuri Ringo, qui se contenta d'éclater de rire devant le visage frustré de son chef.

Lorsqu'il avait sauvé Haku et Kimimaro ses hommes avaient déjà commencé à le titiller sur le fait qu'il devenait ' un dur au cœur tendre' mais depuis qu'il était revenu avec Naruto les autres ne le lâchaient plus. Et maintenant que Gôzu et Meizu se chargeaient du baby-sitting Zabuza n'avait plus d'excuse pour échapper aux plaisanteries de sa bande de déserteurs. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un millier endroit où se planquer dans une auberge miteuse quelque part dans les bas-fonds de la ville de Tanzaku Gai.

« Mangetsu, Jinpachi un coup de main ? » Lança t'il en direction des deux autres épéistes du groupe.

« Oh non ! » S'écria un épéiste aux cheveux blancs possédant le même type de dents en pointes que Ringo, Il était assis en tailleur face au dernier membre du groupe, un grand gaillard brun avec une barbe en pointes et un cache-œil, avec un plateau de Go les séparant. « Tes gosses, ta responsabilité. »

« Dit Mangetsu, ce n'est pas un peu hypocrite de ta part ? » Signala son adversaire en pointant du doigt un gamin un peu plus jeune que Naruto qui était une copie carbone de Mangetsu.

« Laisse Suigetsu en dehors de ça Jinpachi. » Jinpachi Munashi soupira et vit avancer une pièce sur le plateau faisant grognait de dépit Mangetsu.

Zabuza se laissa tomber contre un mur, savourant le moment de tranquillité. Lui et ses hommes devraient bientôt bougés pour éviter que les Chasseurs de Yagura ne retrouvent leurs traces mais pour l'instant il pouvait souffler.

_Faudra que je fasse un emploi du temps pour l'entrainement des gakis. Pas question d'avoir des poids morts dans le groupe_.

Alors que Zabuza se reposait, Naruto ouvrait ses yeux. Avant que le jeune blond ne commence à paniqué une voix douce le coupa.

« Oh tu es enfin réveillé ! » Naruto cligna des yeux en voyant un autre enfant à côté de lui. « Je m'appelle Haku et toi ? »

« N-Naruto. » Le blond était stupéfait, c'était la première fois qu'un enfant de son âge l'approchait sans l'insulter, se moquer de lui ou pire. Haku semblait parfaitement a l'aise avec Naruto et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de mépris ou de haine dans son regards.

« Naruto ? C'est un beau nom. » Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le compliment.

« Oy Kimimaro, Suigetsu restaient pas silencieux comme ça venez-vous présentez ! » A l'appel d'Haku un garçon aux cheveux argentés du même âge que Naruto accompagné par un autre enfant un peu plus jeune avec des cheveux blancs et des dents en pointes.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Salua Kimimaro poliment.

« 'Lut ! » Fit Suigetsu avec un geste de la main.

Après avoir fini les présentations le trio se mit à discuter, parlant de leurs anciennes vies avant que Zabuza ne les trouvent.

Kimimaro raconta sa vie parmi le clan Kaguya, avant qu'ils ne décident de lancés un assaut suicide sur Kirigakure pour tenter de renverser Yagura. Aujourd'hui Kimimaro était le seul survivant de son clan tous les autres ayants périt sur le champs de bataille.

Haku racontant son enfance dans un ferme et comment son Kekkai Genkai avait causé la mort de ses parents. Son Père découvrant que son fils avait un Kekkai Genkai tua sa Mère pensant qu'elle était coupable avant d'essayer de tuer Haku. Le jeune garçon n'avait survécu que grâce à ses pouvoirs, tuant son Père d'un pic de glace dans l'estomac avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire du mal.

Suigetsu était avec son frère l'un des derniers représentants du clan Hôzuki. Son clan avait été jugé trop puissant par Yagura malgré leurs loyautés sans faille envers Kiri et avaient été exterminé par le Mizukage en une seul nuit.

Naruto quand à lui conta sa vie à Konoha. Comment les villageois semblaient le haïr sans raisons et saisir la moindre occasion de lui faire du mal. Comment il avait vécu dans une solitude extrême avant qu'une bande de shinobis décident de "tuer le démon".

La soirée avançant le groupe passa à des sujets plus joyeux et pour la première fois de sa vie Naruto se sentit à sa place avec cette bande de hors-caste.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, observait le village dont il avait la garde avec une rage non dissimulé. _Comment ont-ils osaient ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant!_

Dans les rues du village des groupes de villageois s'étaient rassemblés pour fêter "la mort du démon". Hiruzen songea un instant a descendre dans les rues pour massacrer les ordures , au diable les conséquences.

Mais le Hokage savait que cela ne changerait rien. Il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Oh Minato, Kushina je suis tellement désolé. » Murmura Hiruzen. _Vous avez tout sacrifié pour ce village et pour vos remercier ces ordures ont massacré votre fils._ Le Hokage ferma les yeux et sentit une froide détermination l'envahir.

_Je n'es pas pu le protéger mais par Kami je jure que je le vengerais! Voyons comment ces ordures réagirons en apprenant qu'ils ont abattu le fils du Yondaime Hokage! _


	2. Chapter 1 :Une vie de mercenaire

Guest : Azrael et Raziel ne seront pas dans l'histoire, désolée. Ils feront peut-être un cameo mais pas plus.

* * *

Attention: Certains éléments dans mon histoire ont varié par rapport au canon. En voici la liste

Le Kyûbi a été sceller entièrement dans Naruto

L'enlèvement d'Hinata a eu lieu alors que le Yondaime était toujours en vie. Après que Konoha eu gagné la guerre le Jinchûriki du Nibi, Yugito a été livrait a Konoha ( elle avait deux ans a l'époque), elle a était adopté par Anko Mitarashi

Fuu le Jinchûriki du Nanabi est venu vivre a Konoha chez le clan Aburame après que Jiraya ait vu le traitement qu'elle recevait chez elle

Personne a Konoha ne sait que Fuu et Yugito sont des Jinchûrikis a part pour le Hokage, Jiraya, Anko, Shikaku Nara ,Shibi Aburame, et un groupe restreint de Jônins

Utakata, le Jinchûriki de Saiken a rejoint Kumo après que Yagura ait commencé a péter les plombs

Iwa est le village responsable de la destruction du clan Uzumaki

Dan **NAMIKAZE** a été assassiné par Orochimaru deux ans avant l'attaque du Kyûbi; Tsunade n'a jamais quitté Konoha et n'a jamais eu sa phobie du sang

J'ai vraiment besoin de préciser qui sont les parents de Minato ?

Minato et Kushina ont mis TOUTE leurs techniques sur papiers avant de les sceller dans un coffre fort faisant passer Fort Knox pour une boite à jouer dans leur maison.

Lorsque Itachi a fait son grand massacre il a éliminé que les Uchihas qui étaient des shinobi ou qui avaient un quelconque pouvoirs politiques, il a donc épargné les civiles et les enfants ( Mikoto Uchiha a survécu) , Par contre Sasuke est le seul de son clan a pouvoir activé le Sharingan car il est le seul survivant de la branche principale du clan ( Mikoto ne compte pas)

Itachi a rejoint l'Akatsuki avant Kisame

Zetsu n'es pas l'espion parfait et l'Akatsuki ne sait pas tout sur tous le monde ( foutu bande d'illuminati)

Sakumo Hatake s'est marié avec Tsume Inuzuka ( Vous l'avez pas vu venir celle là pas vrai ? :D) Donc Kakashi est le frère ainée de Kiba et Hana ( Mais il conserve le nom Hatake, j'expliquerai dans l'histoire) ; Sakumo ne se suicide pas , il meurt en tentant d'arrêter Orochimaru

Asuma et Kurenai sont marié et Konohamaru est leur fils ainé ( Ps: il a une petite sœur Mirai)

Rock Lee est le fils de Maito Gai !

Danzo est un salaud qui veut être Hokage a la place du Hokage mais il n'es pas con au point de faire du mal à Konoha volontairement ( Traduction: ne pactisent pas avec les ennemies du villages, pas de bras incrusté de Sharingan et pas de "Oh le village se fait attaque! Et si moi et mon armée privée on allait se faire un pic-nique ?")

Et voila ça sera tout!

Pour le moment! GIGIGIGIGIGIGI!

Ahem

Bon vu que je l'ai jamais dis: Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Si Naruto m'appartenait Sasuke serait **MORT** ( de manière sanglante, épic et drôle)

* * *

Apprenti du Démon, Chapitre 1 : Une vie de mercenaire

« Donc c'est à ça que ressemble Iwa ? » S'exclama Naruto, douze ans. Le garçon avait bien grandis depuis que Zabuza l'avait pris sous son aile. Fini le gamin faible et pataud, des années d'entrainements sous la tutelle du Démon du Brouillard avaient transformés Naruto en véritable shinobi.

Naruto arborait une tenue d'Anbu complétement noir complété avec un masque en tissu noir masquant la partie inferieur de son visage. En temps normal il aurait un bandeau frontal vierge de tout symbole protégeant son front et une paire de tanto accrochés dans son dos mais pour la mission qu'il allait devoir accomplir la discrétion était de mise.

« Naru on devrait se dépêcher le client ne va pas nous attendre éternellement. » Lança Haku en réajustant son kimono bleu foncé. Naruto ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre comment un garçon comme Haku pouvait être aussi féminin. Tout le monde dans la troupe de mercenaires de Zabuza avait été sûr qu'il était une fille avant que Haku ne hurle l'inverse.

« Aye, Aye Faudrait pas que Kimimaro s'inquiète. » Vu que Zabuza-sensei et le reste des adultes du groupe étaient marqués comme déserteurs, ils étaient incapables d'entrer dans l'un des cinq grands villages sans se faire assaillir par les deux tiers des shinobis aux alentours. Pour résoudre ce problème Mangetsu avait eu l'idée d'envoyer les enfants du groupe pour prendre les contrats. L'idée avait été risquée mais le risque avait payé permettant à Naruto, Haku, Kimimaro et Suigetsu d'acquérir de l'expérience.

Aujourd'hui Kimimaro avait été envoyait pour prendre un contrat avec un certain Sandayu. La mission semblait simple : assurer la protection d'une actrice et de l'équipe de tournage pendant leurs voyages vers le Pays des Neiges. Une simple mission de rang C somme toute.

Mais quand l'actrice en question est Yukie Fujikaze, juste l'actrice la plus célèbre sur tous le putain de continent et bien ça devient une mission de rang A.

Le duo de jeunes shinobi traversa sans difficulté les checkpoints précédant l'entrée du village et entrèrent dans le village. Iwa était fidèle à son nom, la ville tout entière semblait avoir été creusée dans une montagne donnant un aspect harmonieux à l'ensemble. Mais Naruto n'aimait pas Iwa. Toute sa vie le blond avait été capable de détecté les sentiments négatifs d'autrui et Iwa était imprégné de sentiments négatifs étouffant Naruto a la manière d'un linceul.

« Naruto ? » La voix inquiète de son compagnon força Naruto a se concentré sur le présent.

« Je vais bien Haku… Juste trouvons Kimimaro et partons. » Haku hocha la tête et guida Naruto à travers les ruelles étroites du village. « Et Haku, je pensais à quelque chose… »

« Non on n'a pas le temps d'aller acheter des ramens. »

« JE PARLAIS PAS DE… Enfaite si mais pas que. »

« Je t'écoute. » Soupira Haku en cachant son sourire amusé.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'une actrice comme Yukie Fujikaze choisissent d'engager un groupe de mercenaire plutôt que d'engager des shinobis d'un des Cinq Grand ? »

« Si. Mais notre réputation a dû la convaincre qu'on était meilleur. »

« Tu parles de la même réputation qui nous décrit comme des tueurs psychopathes avec un tendance cleptomane ? »

« Nan celle qui parle de notre taux de missions réussites. »

« Oh celle-là ! »

Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une auberge ou une silhouette familière les attendait dans l'ombre du bâtiment.

« Haku, Naruto. » Salua calmement Kimimaro.

« Rebonjour Kimimaro. » Répondit Haku avec un grand sourire tandis que Naruto faisait un signe de la main. « Tout c'est passé comme prévu ? »

« Aye, la troupe nous attendra à la frontière du pays des roches dans trois jours. La moitié de la somme a été versé comme d'habitude. » Expliqua-t-il avec le ton monotone qui le caractérisait tant.

« Bon ben retour au camp je présume. Zabuza-sensei et les autres vont être ravis de voir un peu d'action. » Lança Naruto en baillant. Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête avant de partir en direction de la sortie du village.

Naruto allait les suivre quand il vit du coin de l'œil une importante commotion non loin d'une des entrés du village.

« Haku, Kimimaro partez devant j'ai un truc à faire. » Sans laisser le temps à ses compagnons le temps de répondre il disparut dans une mini-tornade.

* * *

Tayuya plongea derrière un tonneau, esquivant une volée de kunai in extremis. La jeune fille secoua sa chevelure regrettant que la couleur rouge-rose de ses cheveux ne soit pas facile pour se cacher. Durant les douze années de sa vie elle avait passé son temps à esquiver les coups de villageois et de shinobi l'appelant fille de traitre. Tayuya ne savait pas pourquoi la quasi-totalité des habitants d'Iwa semblaient la haïr. Au fil des années elle avait compris que c'était à cause de quelque chose que ses parents avaient fait mais vu qu'à chaque fois qu'elle posait des questions on l'envoyait promener Tayuya n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu engendrait une tel haine. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'était que ce que ses parents avaient fait l'avait transformé en bouc émissaire pour l'intégralité du village.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'académie elle avait cru que les choses changeraient mais elle avait eu tort. Entre les profs qui la saboté a tous les tournants et les élevés qui imitaient leurs parents comme des moutons elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir un ninja dans son village.

Elle avait donc décidé de quitter Iwa.

Malheureusement une bande de Genins l'avait vu alors qu'elle allait sortir à l'extérieur et avait décidé de jouer avec la trainée. Tayuya s'était contenté de sortir sa flûte et de jouer trois notes les emprisonnant dans une genjutsu.

Et c'était à ce moment que les choses avaient dégénérés. Une patrouille de Chûnins l'avait vu et pris en chasse. Non pas pour l'arrêter mais pour l'exécuter.

Tayuya aurait pu leurs échapper en temps normal ais l'un des Chûnins l'avait entaillé avec un kunai imbibé de poison paralysant. Dans cinq minutes tout au plus elle serait immobilisé.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber contre un mur tandis que le trio de shinobis l'encerclait.

« C'est l'heure de mourir sale pute ! » Cracha l'un des assassins en lançant un kunai vers Tayuya… qui alla se planté dans la tête d'un de ses compagnons. « Comment ? » Tayuya grimaça, entre la technique de substitution qu'elle venait de faire et le genjutsu massif de tout à l'heure elle était quasiment à court de chakra. En voyant les armes des deux derniers shinobis se levaient elle commença a paniqué pensant sa dernière heure arrivé.

Un épais brouillard envahit brusquement la zone. Tayuya cligna des yeux, et agita sa main devant ses yeux. Elle constata avec horreur qu'elle était incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit dans la brume.

Soudain un gargouillement retenti tout de suite suivit par le bruit de corps s'écroulant.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu le brouillard se dissipa faisant apparaitre les corps de ses assaillants. Les deux Chûnins avaient eu la gorge tranché avec une tel sauvagerie que c'était un miracle que leurs têtes soient toujours attachés à leurs corps.

« C'était impressionnant ce que tu as fait là-bas. » Murmura soudainement Naruto à son oreille.

« Kya ! » Cria Tayuya de surprise avant de se retourner pour faire face au blond qui souriait sous son masque. « Putain t'es qui toi ? Et pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? »

« Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance pour le moment et si je t'ai aidé c'est pour te proposait un marché. » Expliqua calmement le jeune shinobi en s'appuyant a un mur.

« Un marché ? » Demanda Tayuya avec surprise peinant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je fais partit d'un groupe de mercenaire qui serai plus que ravi de t'accepter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour faire simple tu es talentueuse. Un apprenti ninja normal n'aurait jamais pu neutraliser une quinzaine de Genins sans se fatiguer et encore moins échapper aussi longtemps à des Chûnins avec des réserves de chakra quasiment vide. »

« Donc quoi tu m'as vu faire mon show et maintenant tu veux mon cu ? » Résuma Tayuya faisant rire Naruto.

« Si tu veux le dire comme ça oui. »

« Et qu'es qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège hein ? » Cracha la jeune fille malgré l'étrange pressentiment qui lui disant qu'elle pouvait faire confiant à son sauveur.

« Simple. Tu respires toujours. »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais me recruter moi ? Il doit y avoir de bien meilleurs recrues dehors. »

« Notre groupe est principalement composé de spécialistes de taijutsu, kenjustsu et ninjutsu. Avoir un futur prodige de genjutsu dans nos rangs serait un atout non négligeable. »

« Future Prodige ? »

« Tu as vu le niveau que tu attends sans personne pour t'entrainer ? Ton genjutsu à l'heure actuelle est niveau chûnin minimum. La seule chose qui te retient c'est tes réserves de chakra mais ça peut être corrigé avec de l'entrainement. »

« Et pourquoi diable je voudrais rejoindre un groupe de mercenaire ? »

« Protection, travail et entrainement dans la mesure du possible. » Emmurera Naruto.

« …Si j'accepte ton offre qu'es que je devrais faire comme boulot ? »

« Ça dépend ça peut aller de protection de VIP à assassinat, livraison de d'objets ect… » Naruto haussa les épaules. « Le boulot habituel pour un ninja. » Tayuya resta silencieuse un moment pesant le pour et le contre.

D'un côté elle pouvait rester dans un village qui la haïssait et qui n'accepterait jamais qu'elle devienne une kunoichi.

Ou bien elle pouvait accepter l'offre de Naruto, partir vers l'inconnu et avoir la chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie.

« De toute façon ça peut pas être pire qu'ici. » Murmura Tayuya plus pour elle-même que pour Naruto. « Ok le blond j'accepte. »

« Parfait… Euh c'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

« Tayuya. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Tayuya. Naruto Uzumaki a ton service. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, bateau en direction du Pays des Neiges.

« J'avais oublié à quel point je hais ce foutu pays ! » Grelota Mangetsu faisant ricaner Zabuza. Les deux épéistes se tenaient au sommet de la vigie d'un navire qui amenait l'équipe de tournage et leurs gardes du corps mercenaires vers le pays des neiges. Le climat polaire du pays avait fait apparaitre du gel sur le navire mais pour comprendre que le navire naviguait dans les eaux du pays des neiges il suffisait de voir la myriade d'iceberg qui parsemait la mer.

« Le grand Mangetsu Hôzuki, vaincu par une petit brise ! »

« Ta gueule Zabuza ! D'ailleurs comment tu fais pour supporter ce temps habillé comme ça il fait moins quarante au minimum ! » Zabuza se contenta de hausser des épaules amusé par la colère de son compagnon.

« Dit Mangetsu tu pense quoi de la nouvelle recrue que Naruto nous a dégotté ? » Demanda le démon du brouillard avec curiosité.

« Tayuya ? Arrogante, grossière et terriblement talentueuse. En gros c'est la petite sœur caché de Ringo. » Les deux ninjas éclatèrent de rire devant la comparaison. A l' instant où Tayuya avait rejoint le groupe Ringo l'avait pris sous son aile. Les deux filles étaient devenues proches comme des sœurs en un très courts laps de temps.

« Bien vu. Tu penses qu'on a bien fait de la prendre avec nous ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Mangetsu sans la moindre hésitation. « Cette fille est un vrai diamant brute. Une fois que notre chère Ringo aura fini de la polir elle sera une vrai tueuse. »

« Mmm je me demande si c'est le hasard… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tayuya. Cette gamine est la parfaite partenaire pour Naruto. » Expliqua Zabuza s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de son compagnon.

« Hein ? »

« Elle est spécialisé en genjutsu et se sa bat à longue distance en plus d'avoir une double affinité Raiton/Doton a l'inverse de Naruto qui lui se bat à courte distance en plus d'avoir une affinité Futon/Suiton. »

« Qu'es tu veux le Gaki à l' œil pour les trouver ! D'ailleurs c'est marrant…»

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est la seul parmi les jeunes à ne pas avoir de Kekkai Genkai. Naruto à ses chaines de Chakra et son pouvoir de régénération, Haku peut créer de la glace à partir de l'air ambiant, Suigetsu peut transformer son corps en eau comme moi et Kimimaro a son truc avec ses os. » Zabuza regarda Mangetsu avec un air surpris. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait décidé de lui faire un exposé sur les capacités de ses élevés. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient passés six ans a les entrainés ensemble.

« Tu radote Mangetsu. »

* * *

Dans la soute du bateau un certain blond était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

« C'est impossible ! Personne n'a autant de chance ! » S'écria Naruto. Lui et le reste du groupe s'étaient réunis pour disputer une partie de poker au chaud pendant que Jinpachi et Ringo montait la garde devant la porte de Yukie Fujikaze sur le pont.

Ce ne fut qu'après que Haku, Kimimaro et Suigetsu se soient fait littéralement plumé qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il ne fallait jamais donner un jeu de cartes à Tayuya sous peines de souffrir de disparition d'argents chroniques.

« Alors Blondie tu joues ? » Se moqua Tayuya en entassant la monnaie qu'elle avait déjà gagnée en une petite montagne.

« Je sais que tu bluffe ! C'est forcé que tu bluffe ! Personne n'a autant de chance ! »

« … » Tayuya se contenta de lancer un sourire éclatant à Naruto. Le duo dévoila ses cartes en même temps.

« Quinte flush ! » Rugit Naruto avant de blêmir en voyant les cartes de Tayuya.

« Quinte flush royal. » Fit Tayuya avec un petit sourire narquois avant de ramasser la mise.

« Nooooooooooon ! »

« Et ainsi Naruto rejoint le banc des losers. » Ricana Suigetsu avant d'esquiver une paire de kunai envoyé par un Naruto vexé.

« Venant de la personne qui a le plus perdu aujourd'hui c'est ironique. » déclara Kimimaro d'un ton monotone tandis qu'il affutait un kunai.

« F-ferme là Kimimaro ! » Cracha Suigetsu en continuant à esquiver le barrage de tirs de Naruto.

« Les gars pas de dispute dans le bateau. Sinon vous savez ce qui va arriver… » Menaça Haku alors qu'une aura de glace commençait à apparaitre autour de lui. Les deux garçons cessèrent aussitôt de se battre craignant les représailles de Haku si ils continuaient.

« Aye Haku. »

« N'empêche pour une soi-disant mission ninja c'est vachement chiant. » Remarqua Tayuya faisant sursauter le reste du groupe. « Quoi qu'es que j'ai dit ? »

« Naruto a dit exactement la même chose lors de notre première mission. » Expliqua Haku avec un frisson.

« Et cinq minutes après on était encerclé par une troupe de rônins. » termina Kimimaro.

« Ça était un sacré bordel pour qu'on réussisse à s'échapper. Si Haku n'avait pas gelée une rivière avec les samurais devant on n'aurait pas réussi à s'échapper. » Soupira Naruto en se rappelant du merdier qu'avait était cette mission particulière. Tu parle d'un début de carrière chaotique.

« Même chose lors de ma première mission. Sérieux c'était quoi les chances d'être confondu avec un criminel local ? » Raconta Suigetsu en grimaçant de douleur. « Je m'attendais certainement pas à me faire courser par un membre des Douze Ninjas Gardiens pour une mission de coursier ! »

« J'y crois pas ! Vous pensez vraiment que tout va partir en couille juste parce que… » Commença Tayuya avant de se faire interrompre par une énorme explosion qui secoua le bateau.

Un grincement sonore et un choc violent annonça au groupe que le bateau venait de s'échouer.

« On est attaqué ! Tout le monde sur le pont ! » Hurla Zabuza du haut de la vigie.

« Tayuya tu disais ? » lança Naruto avec un sourire victorieux tandis que le reste du groupe se jetaient sur leurs armes.

« Ta gueule Blondie ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur le pont du bateau Jinpachi et Ringo faisait barrage devant la porte de leur VIP.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il y en a encore combien comme ça ! » Rugit Jinpachi en faisant siffler Shibuki dans les côtes d'un ninja portant le symbole du village caché des neiges sur son bandeau. Dès que l'épée fut en contact, les parchemins explosifs sur sa lame explosèrent réduisant le malheureux ninja en pièces. Les armures que portaient les ninjas du Pays des Neiges leurs offraient certes une excellente protection contre le ninjutsu mais contre des maitres du kenjutsu elles étaient aussi utiles qu'un pansement sur une jambe de bois.

Deux autres ninjas tentèrent de prendre Jinpachi à revers mais furent rapidement décapiter, courtoisie des lames Kiba de Ringo.

« De quoi tu plains Jin ? C'est bien toi qui disait que tu avais besoin de faire de l'exercice. » Fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire carnassier. « Attention chair à canon Ameyuri Ringo vient pour vous ! » Rugit l'épéiste avant de charger dans le tas.

« Non mais j'y crois pas… Oy ! Ringo attend on est sensé… Et elle est parti.» Soupira Jinpachi.

Soudain un cadavre atterrie brutalement à côté de Jinpachi. Le cadavre en question avait deux katanas plongés dans son corps et était couvert d'eau. L'eau autour et sur le corps se rassembla pour formait Mangetsu qui avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Besoin d'aide Jin ? » Lança-t-il avant d'arracher ses épées du cadavre, aspergeant le pont de sang

« Nan ça va. Ou es Zabuza Taicho ? » Demanda Jinpachi en observant Ringo faire un carnage parmi les shinobis du Pays des Neiges.

« Il est en train de se battre avec le chef de la troupe. »

« Mm pauvre type. »

« Oy Jin seconde vague en approche ! »

« Encore ? » Grogna Jinpachi.

Un duo composé par une femme aux cheveux roses et un géant avec des cheveux violets atterrit brutalement en snowboard devant les deux épéistes. Jinpachi remarqua aussitôt que ces deux-là étaient bien plus fort que les autres shinobi.

« Enfin un défi. Je prends le gros. » Cracha Jinpachi en préparant Shibuki.

« Ok fais-toi plaisir ! »

* * *

« Ces types sont censé être des ninjas ? » Demanda Tayuya abasourdis en observant le charnier composé de dizaines de cadavres de ninjas adverses. Lorsque l'équipe menait par Naruto était monté sur le pont il avait trouvé une cinquantaine de ninjas en train de chargé vers le bateau. Naruto et Haku avaient rapidement déployé un écran de brouillard tandis que Tayuya avait lancé un genjutsu sur la zone pour qu'ils soient incapables de discerner amis d'ennemis. Avec la combinaison du brouillard et du genjutsu Les ninjas adverses s'étaient mis à s'entretuer sans même remarquer qu'ils étaient dans un genjutsu.

Seul un quatuor de shinobi particulièrement doués avait réussi à briser le genjutsu et à sortir du brouillard. Malheureusement pour eux Suigetsu et Kimimaro les attendaient à la sortie.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ? » Demanda Naruto qui observait les alentours alors que Kimimaro achevait un shinobi blessé en envoyant un trait en os directement dans son cœur.

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce qu'ils sont encore plus faible que des Genins d'Iwa ? »

« Tayuya, Leur village est bien plus petit qu'Iwa se faisant ils n'ont autant de moyens lorsqu'il s'agit d'entrainer leurs troupes. »

« Ok. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On remonte à bord du bateau. Zabuza-sensei et les autres ont dû… »

Naruto se figea en apercevant un gigantesque objet volant apparaitre dans le ciel.

« C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ? » Hurla Tayuya en voyant un immense dirigeable se mettre en vol stationnaire au dessus de leur bateau.

« NOM DE… » Enchaina Suigetsu tandis que Haku et Kimimaro observaient bouche bée.

« Parchemins explosifs…Ou j'ai foutu mes parchemins explosifs moi ? » Marmonna Naruto en cherchant frénétiquement dans ses poches.

Le groupe de jeunes ninjas resta un instant immobile mais la vision d'un ninja ennemi sautant à bord de l'immense dirigeable avec Yukie Fujikaze les sortir de leurs stupeurs.

« HEY ! Ce gros lard embarque notre ticket resto ! » Cracha Tayuya.

« Merde il faut qu'on l'arrête ! » Hurla Naruto en piquant un sprint en direction du bateau.

Le groupe se précipita a la suite de Naruto mais malheureusement le dirigeable monta trop vite hors de portée des shinobis à sa poursuite pour qu'ils ne puissent monter à bord.

Dépités la troupe retourna rapidement vers le bateau pour trouver Zabuza en train d'étrangler le chef de l'équipe de tournage. Avec surprise Naruto remarqua que seul Ringo et Jinpachi étaient avec lui. _Ou est Mangetsu-Sensei ?_

**« Espèce d'abruti vous attendiez quoi pour nous prévenir hein ? » **Naruto resta silencieux le temps d'entendre que Yukie Fujikaze était en réalité Koyuki Kazahana héritière légitime du Pays des Neiges et que le collier de Koyuki, qui se trouvait entre les mains de Mangetsu, était une sorte de clé ouvrant la chambre forte des Kazahanas.

« Sensei ? » en entendant la voix de Naruto Zabuza lâcha Sandayu qui s'écrasa sur le sol avant de se tournait vers l'escouade de jeunes.

« Rassemblez votre équipement on a une princesse et un crétin a sauvé. »


	3. Chapter 2 : Passé troubland et Démon

Guest : quand je fais des erreurs ce n'est pas intentionnel tu t'en doute bien. Malheureusement je n'ai pas (pour l'instant) trouvé de Beta-reader donc va falloir faire avec désolé

Petite explication sur les techniques Suiton de Naruto : Les Fan Hardcore de Naruto le savent déjà mais en théorie pour lancer une technique Suiton ( un Jutsu qui utilise l'eau ) il est nécessaire d'avoir une source d'eau naturel si le ninja n'a pas de grosses réserves de chakra. Par contre pour quelqu'un qui a du chakra à dépenser, il est possible de créer de l'eau à partir de l'air ambiant. Dans les deux cas la puissance de la technique resta la même mais le coût n'es pas identique.

Apprenti du démon chapitre 2 : Passé troublant et démon intérieur

« Qu'es qui m'a fait penser que de monter à bord d'un putain de dirigeable pour infiltrer une forteresse remplie de ninjas voulant ma peau était une bonne idée ? » Marmonna Mangetsu alors qu'il rampait dans un conduit d'aération.

L'épéiste avait réussi à s'accrocher au dirigeable lorsque les ninjas du Pays des Neiges avaient réussi à kidnapper Koyuki. Lorsque l'énorme véhicule volant c'était amarré a une forteresse dans les montagnes, Mangetsu avait pu enfin voir la personne responsable de l'enlèvement de Koyuki.

Doto Kazahana tyran du Pays des Neiges, fratricide et oncle de Koyuki était un colosse descendant sans nul doute du monstre de Frankenstein. Difficile de croire que la princesse était sa nièce. Il avait fait tout un discours devant la princesse capturé sur le fait qu'il allait utiliser l'arme caché des Kazahanas pour conquérir les pays élémentaux.

Mangetsu avait failli s'étouffer de rire en voyant la tête de Doto lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Koyuki n'avait pas l'amulette qui tenait le rôle de clé pour accéder au trésor des Kazahanas. Le géant avait failli exécuter le trio de shinobi qui avait survécu aux combats face à Zabuza et les autres. Après avoir piqué sa colère Doto avait ordonné aux gardes d'emmener Koyuki dans les geôles afin de se servir d'elle pour appâter les Rebelles et ainsi reprendre le collier/clé de la Princesse.

C'était là que les choses s'étaient gâtées. L'épéiste aux cheveux blancs avait réussi à rester indétecté mais il avait oublié de prendre un léger détail en compte :

La forteresse de Doto était une saloperie de labyrinthe !

Réussir à trouver son chemin dans les dédales de couloirs tenait du miracle. Il y avait bien des chiffres et des lettres à chaque niveau censé servir d'indication mais vu que Mangetsu n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à leurs significations, il n'était pas plus avancé.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû embarquer Ringo ou Naruto avec moi… » Marmonna Mangetsu avec un soupir déprimé avant de continuer à ramper dans le conduit d'aération. « Et surtout j'aurai jamais dû laisser mon épée à Kiri. Si j'avais eu Hiramekarei… Arg ! Et voilà que je me remets à parler tout seul ! »

Un shinobi portant le symbole du Pays des Neiges observa le brouillard qui entourait la forteresse avec peur. Il avait entendu parler du carnage qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'un important contingent de ses compatriotes avait attaqué la bande de mercenaire protégeant la Princesse déchu. Sur la centaine de ninjas ayant lancé l'assaut seul trois avaient survécu, sans qu'un seul shinobi ennemi ne soit tué. Doto avait assuré que les mercenaires avaient eu de la chance mais les shinobis n'étaient pas dupe. Parmi toutes les forces du Tyran seul trois ninja avaient atteint le rang A

**« Suiton : Dragon aqueux ! »**

**« Raiton : Porte du Tonnerre ! » **

**« Hyoton : Les Crocs de l'hiver ! »**

Le shinobi sursauta en entendant les deux voix, l'une féminine et l'autre masculine. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il vit un immense dragon d'eau embué d'électricité et d'éclats de glaces fonçait vers le mur sur lequel il se tenait.

Dans une explosion assourdissante une brèche fut créée dans le mur tandis que les débris tuaient des dizaines de shinobis. Alors que le shinobi observait le carnage avec horreur une voix s'éleva dans le brouillard.

Juste à côté de lui !

« Tu sais c'est très con de se mettre un démon à dos. »

La dernière image qu'emporta le shinobi avant de mourir fut celle d'une gigantesque épée à deux mains s'abattant sur lui.

« Et ben Zabuza-sensei et Ringo-sensei et Haku font pas dans la dentelle aujourd'hui ! » Ricana Naruto en observant la forteresse éventrée. Au même instant une seconde explosion retentit à l' opposé signalant que Kimimaro, Suigetsu et Jinpachi avaient aussi commencé leurs assauts. « Ok Tayuya, une idée comment on va retrouver Mangetsu ? » La jeune fille réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« L'un des commandant doit savoir où se trouve Koyuki. Une fois que nous l'aurons libéré Mangetsu-sensei devrait venir nous chercher. »

« Whoa. »

« Quoi étonné que je sache utiliser mon cerveau Blondie ? »

« Nan, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire une phrase sans jurer. »

« Tch, tais-toi et avance Blondie. »

« Aye, aye. »

Koyuki Kazahana observa le mur de sa prison avec calme. Depuis plusieurs minutes la forteresse tremblait sous l'effet de nombreuses explosions signalant que les shinobis que Sandayu avait engagé venaient de lancer l'assaut. Bien que son visage n'en montre rien, la Princesse avait l'esprit bouillonnant. Elle avait toujours pensé que le jour où elle reviendrait dans son pays natal serait le jour de sa mort. Mais maintenant…

Doto avait été mis à genoux par un groupe de mercenaires alors qu'elle la légitime héritière du Pays des Neiges se morfondait sur l'immuabilité du destin ou d'autres conneries semblables.

Koyuki caressa doucement le pommeau de la dague caché dans sa manche tandis qu'une lueur ardente s'allumait dans son regard. La Princesse des Neiges avait pris sa décision. Elle perdrait sans nul doute sa vie aujourd'hui mais par Kami elle ne partirait pas seul !

Lorsqu'un groupe de ninjas à la solde de Doto vint la chercher aucun ne remarqua quoi que ce soit d'étrange chez elle.

« Et de treize ! » Annonça Naruto en arrachant ses tantos du cadavre d'un shinobi ennemi, un shinobi tenta de poignarder le blond par derrière mais une paire de chaines rouges jaillirent du dos de Naruto le transperçant en plein cœur. « Et voilà le quatorzième. »

« Tu prends du retards Blondie, j'en suis à dix-huit. » Lança Tayuya, assise sur un tas de corps avec un sourire satisfait. Naruto allait rétorquer que c'était la qualité qui comptait lorsqu'il sentit une odeur familière.

« Oy Tayuya, je sens l'odeur de Mangetsu devant nous ! »

« Enfin ! »

Le duo chargea vers la sortie du couloir et arriva dans une grande salle qui devait sans nul doute servir de salle de trône à Doto si l'immense fauteuil en pierre installé au-dessus d'une volée de marche était d'une quelconque indication.

Mais ce ne fut pas la décoration de la salle qui força Naruto et Tayuya à stopper net.

Nan ce fut le fait de voir Mangetsu discuter tranquillement avec Koyuki tandis que Doto agonisait avec un poignard ouvragé planté dans la nuque qui mit le cerveau des deux jeunes ninjas en stand-by. Le duo était tellement abasourdis qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le reste des mercenaires étaient arrivé un peu après eux et étaient dans le même état de stupeur.

« Tayuya ? »

« Oui Naruto ? »

« Je peux te voler ta réplique pour cette fois ? »

« Fonce. »

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

A peine une heure après que Doto se soit fait planté par Koyuki, Sandayu arriva à la tête d'un important contingent de samurai dans le but de sauver la Princesse. Le fidèle serviteur de Koyuki resta bouche bée en voyant la forteresse en ruine et les troupes de Doto massacrés ou en fuite.

Sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'il apprit que non seulement la Princesse était en vie mais qu'en plus les mercenaires qui avaient lancé l'assaut avaient tous survécu.

Zabuza et sa compagnie de tarés restèrent le temps de voir Koyuki activer le trésor des Kazahanas : Un générateur thermique qui modifia le climat du pays transformant Le Pays des Neiges en Pays du Printemps. Si Doto avait été encore vivant nul doute qu'il aurait eu une crise cardiaque en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ADMs cachés ou de Fortunes digne du trésor d'un dragon dans le coffre des Kazahanas.

Koyuki proposa aux shinobis de rester travailler pour elle mais ils refusèrent. Les Chasseurs de Kiri étaient probablement déjà en route et Zabuza n'avait pas l'intention de leurs faciliter la tâche. Au final ils acceptèrent de recevoir le double du paiement normal de la mission en compensation en plus d'un autographe pour Naruto avant de mettre les voiles.

Un mois plus tard, Territoire de Kusa

« Je suis le seul a pensé que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de mettre les pieds dans ce genre de merde ? » Lança Tayuya a ses compagnons.

« C'est sans doute pas une bonne idée mais c'est notre mission.» Soupira Naruto faisant rire Gôzu et Meizu. Les deux frères n'avaient pas pu accompagner le reste du groupe au Pays des Neiges à cause d'une mission qu'il devait finir et ils avaient déprimés pendant plusieurs jours d'avoir raté toute l'action.

Le quatuor avait été envoyait par Zabuza pour repérer l'une des base secrète du tristement célèbre Orochimaru. Une mission simple vu qu'il s'agissait d'une toute petite base mais vu que le serpent n'avait pas gagné son titre de Sannin pour rien il fallait mieux être prudent.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour… » Commença Meizu.

« Rien, Orochimaru a des… » Enchaina Gôzu.

« Bases partout dans Kusa et dans… »

« Le pays du riz alors les chances que l'on tombe sur lui… »

« Sont quasi nul ! » Fini Meizu.

« Putain vous pouvez pas parler normalement ? » Se plaignit la jeune fille en serrant sa tête avec une grimace.

« La normalité est périmé chez les Ninjas ! » Lancèrent les frères jumeaux en cœur faisant rire Naruto.

« Bon c'est ici qu'on se sépare, bonne chance les gars ! » Lança Naruto avant que lui et Tayuya ne disparaissent. Les deux frères démons se regardèrent avec un sourire amusé.

« Ah ils grandissent… »

« Si vite. »

Pendant ce temps dans la base d'Orochimaru des évènements pour le moins sanglant avait lieu.

« Les prisonniers se révoltent ! » Hurla un shinobi portant un uniforme violet et arborant une note de musique comme symbole sur son bandeau frontal. « Il faut prévenir Maitre Oro… ARG ! » Une chaine de couleurs bleuté s'enroula autour de son coup et brisa sa nuque avec un craquement sec l'empêchant de sonner l'alarme. Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux rouges sangs et une paire de lunettes en piteuses états sortit de l'ombre. Elle portait une tenue de prisonnier taché de sang et avait quatre chaines de chakra bleuté sortant de son dos.

« Ça c'était pour m'avoir enfermé comme un animal fils de pute ! » Cracha-t-elle au cadavre haineusement avant de tomber à genoux tandis que ses chaines se dissipaient. « Merde déjà ? »

« Karin ça va ? » Demanda un garçon avec des cheveux oranges en piques et habillé de la même maniéré que la fille.

« Je vais bien Jûgo…Faut juste que je reprenne on souffle. » Murmura Karin pantelante. Jûgo l'observa avec un regard inquiet. Les deux enfants s'étaient rencontrés il y a un an lorsque les serviteurs d'Orochimaru les avaient amenés dans cette base pour serviteur de rats de laboratoire à leur maitre. Ils étaient devenus très vite amis après que Karin ait montré que son Kekkai Genkai pouvait restreindre Jûgo quand sa seconde personnalité prenait le contrôle et tentait de faire un carnage. Lorsque la révolte s'était produite Karin avait tout de suite cherché à trouver Jûgo afin de l'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de foule.

Après avoir tué leurs gardes les prisonniers s'étaient dirigés vers la porte Sud de la base pour s'enfuir et si en temps normale cela aurait été un bon plan fut qu'elle était la plus proche, aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour. L'une des élites de Orochimaru était arrivé il y a peu à cette même porte un peu avant que la rébellion ne se déclenche. Karin ne connaissait pas le niveau exact de la Kunoichi mais il ne faisait aucun doute que les prisonniers allaient se faire massacrer. D'où la décision de Karin de prendre la direction opposée à la foule de prisonniers.

Heureusement pour les deux enfants la majorité des gardes étaient partis rejoindre leurs confrères pour mater la révolte se faisant les rares gardes qui restaient n'avaient de ninjas que le nom et furent aisément éliminé par les Kekkai Genkai du duo.

« Jûgo…Es qu'il a la clé ? » Haleta Karin en se laissant tomber contre un mur afin de reprendre son souffle. Son compagnon chercha rapidement dans les poches du cadavre avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

« Bien… Partons avant que d'autres gardes n'arrivent en renforts. »

Les deux enfants sortir du complexe et se figèrent en voyant le soleil brillait au-dessus d'eux. Ils restèrent un instant figé devant cette beauté dont ils avaient été privés pendant une année entière et ne vinrent le duo de shinobis devant eux que lorsque l'un d'entre eux pris la parole.

« Euh vous allez bien ? » Karin sursauta et se mit aussitôt en garde avant de les examiner. Celui qui avait parlé était un petit blond en tenue d'Anbu noir avec deux tantos accroché dans son dos, dont l'un était dégainé et dans sa main tandis que sa partenaire était habillée avec un simple tee-shirt gris foncé et une mini-jupe de la même couleur. La fille avait des cheveux roses maintenu en queue de cheval par des bandages tandis que le garçon avait un masque en tissu sombre masquant son visage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Cracha Karin en se plaçant entre eux et Jûgo.

« Naruto Uzumaki et Tayuya, mercenaire. » Expliqua calmement le blond en essuyant le sang sur sa lame. Karin se tendit pensant qu'ils allaient les attaquer lorsqu'elle vit les cadavres derrières eux.

Près d'une dizaine de shinobis portant la note de musique signalant leurs allégeances à Orochimaru gisait sur le sol, morts. Soudain le nom du blond résonna comme un coup de foudre dans l'esprit de Karin.

Uzumaki.

Karin refusa d'y croire pendant un instant mais lorsqu'un homme de main grogna signalant qu'il respirait toujours et que le blond, Naruto, l'acheva en envoyant une chaine de chakra rouge s'enfoncé dans son cœur elle fut forcé d'y croire.

« Vous…Vous êtes un Uzumaki aussi ? » Murmura Karin s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de Naruto.

« Aussi ? »

« Mon nom complet est Karin Uzumaki. »

« Bordel de… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on trouve l'un de tes cousins ici Blondie ! » Ricana Tayuya.

Naruto resta figé. Lorsque Zabuza lui avait raconté la destruction d'Uzushio, le village des Uzumaki, il avait abandonné tout espoir de retrouver des survivants de son clan. Comme quoi le destin avait un sacré sens de l'humour. _Bon… Qu'es que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? _

« Karin des gardes arrivent ! » Avertit Jûgo. L'alerte lancée fit sortir le groupe de la stupeur dont il avait été plongé.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? » Cracha Karin, la voix emplie d'inquiétude. Voyant la peur dans le regard de l'autre Uzumaki, Naruto pris sa décision.

« Ok, c'est décider vous venez avec nous ! »

« Blondie ! »

« Tayuya il n'est pas question que j'abandonne l'un des derniers survivants de mon clan ! »

« …Oh et puis merde ! » Lança Tayuya. « Ok mais tu t'occuperas de Zabuza-sensei. »

« Merci Tayuya. » lança Naruto en créant deux clones aqueux qui chargèrent Jûgo et Karin sur leurs dos.

Le petit groupe quitta rapidement les environs de la base et se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous ou les Frères Démons étaient censés les attendre : une petite clairière a plusieurs kilomètres de la base. Naruto plissa les yeux en voyant que Gôzu et Meizu n'étaient pas là. Le jeune ninja dégaina ses tantos en sentant une faible odeur de sang dans l'air. _Oh non…_

« Tayuya prends les avec toi et va chercher Zabuza-sensei. » Murmura soudainement Naruto.

« Blondie ? »

« Maintenant ! » Au même instant une volée de kunai fait dans une sorte de cristal rose siffla vers le groupe avant d'être intercepté par les chaines de Naruto. Sans perdre une seconde Tayuya disparut avec les clones de Naruto tandis que l'original restait pour faire face à une femme à la peau claire, avec des yeux sombres et des cheveux bleus claires noués en queue de cheval. La kunoichi portait une tenue se composant d'une robe verte avec une manche longue à gauche et une courte à droite, un col roulé rouge, une collerette de fourrure et des gants bruns prouvant qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec la chair à canon que Naruto avait éliminé précédemment.

_Et je la reconnais ! Elle est listée dans le Bingo Book… Guren, ninja au service d'Orochimaru, prime de Trente mille ryo, pas de rang officiel mais d'après les dernières infos elle serait au moins une Rang A…_

_Merde._

« Tss encore un rat. J'espère que tu m'offriras un plus de résistance que les deux autres. » Bailla-t-elle. Naruto blêmit en entendant les mots de son ennemie et prit conscience qu'il y avait un genjutsu dans la clairière.

« KAI ! » Lorsque Naruto dissipa le genjutsu il sentit son sang se gelait en voyant ce qu'il dissimulait.

Gôzu et Meizu.

Les deux compagnons de Naruto gisaient dans une énorme flaque de sang. Gôzu avait été empalé par une sorte de lance en cristal tandis que Meizu avait été criblé par de dizaines d'éclats de cristal.

« Au vu ton visage je présume que tu connaissais ces deux-là. Bah aucune importance tu vas bientôt les rejoindre de toute façon. »Lança Guren alors que des cristaux roses apparurent autour d'elle. « **Shôton** \- Aiguilles de cristal ! »

Naruto usa rapidement une substitution pour se mettre à l'abri et lança une paire de kunai contre son ennemie. Sans surprise il vit un mur de cristal se dressait devant la femme. Pas question d'aller au corps à corps contre elle. _Donc Kenjutsu et Taijutsu sont hors de question…Voyons ce que donne le Ninjutsu_.

Naruto rengaina ses lames et commença à exécuter des signes.

« **Futon :** Grande… » Il faut brutalement interrompu quand un carcan de cristal immobilisa ses jambes. Hein ? Mais elle n'a pas fait de signes ! Avant que Naruto ne puisse se dégager il vit que Guren avait déjà lancé son attaque. « Oh putain… »

« **Shôton** : Dragon de Cristal ! » Un gigantesque dragon frappa Naruto de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'écraser parmi les arbres. « Et de trois. Au moins il aura tenu plus longtemps que les deux autres. »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit d'une goutte d'eau tombant. Le jeune ninja constata avec surprise qu'il n'était plus dans la clairière.

Il se debout dans une espèce d'égouts gigantesque. Devant lui il y avait une gigantesque porte faite de barreaux métallique qui semblait verrouiller par un morceau de papier, sur lequel était inscrit des symboles noir.

**« Pathétique. »** Gronda une voix bien trop grave pour être humaine derrière les barreaux alors qu'une paire d'yeux rouges s'ouvraient dans les ténèbres. Naruto déglutit péniblement en se rendant compte que la simple pupille d'un des yeux faisait quatre fois sa taille. **« Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de mon conteneur. »**

« Conteneur ? »

«** Ah oui c'est vrai que ces crétins d'humains ont pensé que c'était une bonne idée de te laisser dans le noir complet. »**

« Et c'est marrant parce tu es dans… »

**« Gaki si tu finis cette phrase je t'arrache les couilles pour m'en faire une paire de maracas ! »**

« … »

**« Bien. Alors ou j'en étais…Ah oui les explications. »** Un bruit de mouvement se fit entendre et soudain la vrai forme de la créature fut révélé. Naruto cligna des yeux en voyant un renard géant possédant neuves queues touffues et un pelage orange-rouge assez grand pour donner l'impression de pouvoir décapiter une montagne avec un simple battement de ses queues.

« KYÛBI ? LE PUTAIN DE KYÛBI ? »

**« Ravie de voir que je suis toujours autant connue. **» fit le Kitsune géant avec un sourire narquois, révélant au passage une dentition qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie un requin.

« Mais comment je suis devenue un putain de Jinchûriki ? » Cria Naruto alors que son esprit essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le Kyûbi poussa un long soupir, il s'était attendu a ce que son conteneur ait des questions mais il n'avait pas pensé que le vieux Hokage serait con au point de le laisser dans le noir complet.

**« Et si tu me disais d'abord ce que tu sais sur moi avant que je comble les trous. »**

« Eh bien d'après ce que je sais tu as attaqué Konoha il y a douze ans maintenant, pour Kami sait quel raison, le Yondaime Hokage t'affronté et abattu. » Lorsque Naruto parla du Yondaime, il crut voit une lueur de tristesse apparaitre dans les yeux du démon mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en assurer le renard géant gronda :

**« Ok on t'a raconté de la merde. »** Naruto fronça les sourcils mais laissa le Kyûbi continuer. **« Tout d'abord on ne peut pas tuer un Biju nous sommes immortels. De plus tu n'es pas mon premier Jinchûriki. »**

« Sérieux. » S'étonna Naruto, le Blond comme la quasi-totalité des humains pensait que les Jinchûrikis étaient crées afin de servir d'armes pour les Kages. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les Jinchûrikis avaient pu être crées juste pour contenir les démons. Mais à entendre le Kyûbi il semblait que les Jinchûrikis avaient existé bien avant que les Villages Ninjas actuelles ne voient le jour.

**« Oui mes deux précédents conteneurs étaient Mito Uzumaki, épouse de Shodaime Hokage et Kushina Uzumaki, ta mère. » **Un silence de mort suivit la révélation du démon. Naruto ne parvenait pas a croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa Mère, en plus d'être **La** Kushina Uzumaki, une ninja de rang S redouté par les ennemis de Konoha pour ses talents en Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu et Fuinjutsu avait été le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi avant lui ?

« Ma Mère ? »

**« Oui mais avant que tu ne demandes je ne sais pas qui est ton Père. » **Déclara rapidement le démon étouffant dans l'œuf l'espoir de Naruto.

« Attends, comment tu connais ma Mère mais pas mon Père ? »

**« Simple quand j'été sceller dans ta Mère j'ai sentis ta présence dans son ventre. » **expliqua le renard comme si c'était normal.

« Ah logique. »

**« Concernant l'attaque sur Konoha je n'es pas décidé d'assaillir ce village de moi-même. Un sale fils de pute masqué portant les maudits yeux rouges du clan Uchiha a attaqué le jour de ta naissance et a détruit le sceau de ta Mère avant de m'arracher d'elle. Une fois dehors il a utilisé son Sharingan pour m'emprisonner dans un genjutsu. Quand le genjutsu s'est brisé j'ai peine eu le temps de me rendre compte que j'allais être scellé en toi avant que je me retrouve ici. Malheureusement pour nous deux cette ordure a survécu après avoir tué ta Mère» **A ce moment, si on avait annoncé à Naruto que la Lune était enfaite une prison spatial pour le cadavre d'une entité aussi puissante qu'un dieu, il n'aurait pas été plus surpris. Le fait de savoir qu'il y avait un homme assez puissant pour contrôler le plus puissant des Bijus était terrifiant.

« Qu'es qui est arrivé à ma Mère ? »

**« Elle est morte en aidant le Yondaime à me sceller. Elle avait été affaiblie après t'avoir donné naissance et mon extraction n'a pas arrangé les choses... Elle aurait pu être sauvée si le Yondaime n'avait pas été forcé de se sacrifier pour me sceller. Une fois que le sceau eut consumé le Yondaime il n'y avait plus personne pour amener Kushina à un médecin et quand les secours furent arrivés…Il était trop tard. »**

« Je vois… » Murmura Naruto. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre du Kyûbi avait provoqué un tourbillon d'émotions dans le cœur du jeune ninja. D'un côté il était heureux de connaitre un moins un de ses parents et de savoir que sa Mère ne l'avait pas abandonné mais d'un autre coté le peu d'espoir qu'il avait de retrouver un jour ses parents avaient été bien entamé.

**« Bien maintenant que ces détails sont réglé parlons de mon chakra. »**

« Ton Chakra ? »

**« Le sceau est sensé te permettre d'utiliser mon chakra… »**

« Non. » L'interrompit brutalement Naruto.

**« Quoi peur d'être corrompu par le grand méchant démon si tu venais a utilisé mon pouvoir ? » **Ironisa le Kyûbi avec une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! »

**« Alors quoi ? » **Rugit le démon.

« Et bien c'est ton chakra pas le mien j'ai aucun droit de l'utiliser. » Expliqua Naruto prenant totalement le renard par surprise.

**« …Pfff AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA ! »** Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant le renard géant s'étouffer de rire. **« Aaah, je t'aime bien Gaki alors voilà ce que je te propose : Tu me donne accès a tes sens afin que je puisse voir le monde à travers tes yeux et en échange je te laisse avoir accès à mon chakra. »**

« C'est tout ? Pas de menace ? Pas de rugissements haineux ? »

**« Gaki si je sortais de ton corps il ne passerai pas une semaine avant que tous les ninjas dans les Pays Elémentaires ne soient à ma poursuite. » **_**Sans oublier ce bâtard masqué qui essaierait de faire de moi sa marionnette a nouveau.**_

« Oh…Et bien merci…euh c'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda Naruto surprenant une nouvelle fois le démon.

**« …Tu me demande mon nom ? »**

« Ben oui tu connais le mien mais je ne connais pas le tien ! Je vais t'appeler Renard à Neuf Queue quand même ! » Le Kyûbi resta silencieux un long moment et Naruto crut que le démon allait l'envoyer promener.

**« …rama. »**

« Pardon ? »

**« Je m'appelle Kurama. »**

« Et bien Kurama je suis Naruto Uzumaki ravie de te rencontrer ! » S'écria Joyeusement Naruto faisant rire Kurama.

**« Dit tu avais pas une kunoichi à combattre ? **» Remarqua le Biju.

« Oh merde c'est vrai !...Euh comment je sors d'ici ? » Demanda e blond en tournant sur lui-même.

**« Nous sommes dans ton esprit Gaki. Ici c'est toi qui es aux commandes. »**

« Oh ! Et bien si c'est comme ça… » Naruto ferma les yeux et aussitôt l'égout et les barreaux de la cage disparurent laissant place à une gigantesque forêt luxuriante. « A plus Kurama ! » Lança le ninja avant de disparaitre.

Le renard géant observa les environs avec surprise. Le démon ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que Naruto accepte sa présence aussi aisément. Lorsqu'il avait été scellé dans Kushina il avait fallu une décennie entière avant qu'ils ne puissent parler sans s'insulter à tout bout de champs.

_**Je suis sûr que vous devez être en train de vous mourir de rire là-haut Mito, Kushina ?**_

Alors que Guren se retournait pour partir une immense explosion de chakra rouge émergea de l'endroit ou Naruto s'était craché. La Jônin écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto couvert par une sorte d'aura rouge sang. La précédente attaque de Guren avait réduit les vêtements au-dessus de sa ceinture en lambeaux et se faisant Guren pouvait voir les blessures sur le torse et les bras de Naruto se refermait à toute vitesse. Lorsque Naruto planta son regard dans celui de Guren, révélant des yeux rouges sangs avec des pupilles verticales, La Kunoichi sentit un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis son enfance.

Peur.

**« Round two Bitch ! »**

Jiraya poussa un long soupir déprimé en voyant la base détruite d'Orochimaru. Le Sannin avait espéré obtenir des infos sur son ancien coéquipier dans le complexe mais lorsqu'il était arrivé il n'avait trouvé que des cadavres et des cendres. Alors que le Maitre-espion de Konoha allait partir il sentit une vague de chakra non loin de la base.

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés s'immobilisa en reconnaissant le chakra du Kyûbi.

Impossible…Naruto ? Mais Sensei avait dit…

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir le Sannin fonça. Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'endroit d'où avait été émis la vague de Chakra il fut stupéfait de voir un gamin qui était une véritable copie carbone de son ancien élève, Minato Namikaze en train de mettre une raclée à une Kunoichi.

Jiraya jura en envoyant la quantité de chakra qu'utilisait Naruto. Pour l'instant le Kyûbi ne tentait pas de s'échapper mais l'excèdent de chakra était en train de rendre fou le jeune homme. La Kunoichi qui lui faisait face le bombardait d'attaques mais elle aurait plus de chance de tuer une baleine avec une aiguille que de percer l'amure créée par le chakra du Kyûbi. Le Sannin sortit rapidement une feuille de papier et se mordit le pouce avant de dessiner un sceau sur le papier.

Alors que Naruto allait porter le coup final à Guren, Jiraya se matérialisa à côté de lui et planta la feuille en plein dans la tête du Jinchûriki enragée.

« FUIN : Répulsion de la Bête ! » Hurla Jiraya. Naruto poussa un cri de surprise en sentant le chakra du Kyûbi refluer avant que le sceau ne le plonge dans un coma temporaire.

Jiraya poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait réussi à neutraliser Naruto sans le tuer. Un léger bruissement signala au Sannin que l'adversaire de Naruto venait de s'enfuir. Le Sage pensa un moment à partir à sa poursuite mais décida de rester avec Naruto. Alors qu'il allait se penchait pour examiner le blond assoupis Jiraya sentit plusieurs présences approcher a toute vitesse.

L'Ermite des Crapauds écarquilla les yeux en voyant Zabuza Momochi apparaitre accompagné par Ameyuri Ringo, Jinpachi Munashi et Mangetsu Hôzuki.

« Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et tu es mort ! » Cracha Ringo en dégainant ses lames Kiba qui crépitaient déjà d'électricité.

Les trois autres épéistes ne dirent pas un mot mais leurs regards en disaient long.

Jiraya allait de surprise en surprise. Non seulement il venait de retrouver son filleul qui était censé être mort mais en plus il venait de découvrir qu'il semblait avoir été adopté par une bande de déserteurs de rang A minimum qui le considérait comme l'un des leurs.

Le maitre-espion de Konoha poussa un long soupir et tourna son regard vers Zabuza.

« Momochi il faut qu'on parle. »

Omake : l'entrainement de Tayuya

Premier entrainement l'esquive :

« Euh Ringo-sensei qu'es que vous avez en tête en disant vouloir me remettre à niveau ? » Demanda Tayuya poliment. Ringo lui décerna un sourire sadique avant de répondre.

« Simple on va utiliser la méthode Uzumaki ! »

« Uh ? »

« Cette méthode est simple ! Il te suffit d'essayer de ne pas mourir ! » Tayuya commença à paniquer en voyant que sa tortio… Prof venait de dégainer ses lames.

« Quoi ? »

« C'EST PARTI ! »

« ARG NON PAS LES ECLAIRS ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans une clairière non loin de là Naruto, Haku, Kimimaro et Suigetsu s'étaient mis en cercle autour d'un feu quand les cris commencèrent.

« Et ce soir nous fêtons l'adhésion d'un nouveau membre dans le ESTDS ! (Elevés de Sensei Totalement dérangé et Sadique) ! » Annonça Suigetsu en agitant un petit drapeau sur lequel était inscrit en gros FELICITATION.

« Je vais chercher les Ramens et les Dangos ! » Lança Naruto très vite suivis par Haku.

« Je m'occupe des boissons ! » Lorsque les deux furent partis Kimimaro poussa un long soupir et se leva à son tour.

« Je vais acheter des antidépresseurs et de la morphine. »

Pendant ce temps au sommet d'un arbre.

« Dis Mangetsu… »

« Oui Zabuza ? »

« Tu penses que nous sommes d'horribles senseis ? »

« Hmmm…Nop ! »


	4. Chapter 3 : Le Calme avant la Tempête

Apprenti d'un démon chapitre 3 : Le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

_Chaque village a sa propre définition du parfait shinobi. _

_Pour Kiri le parfait shinobi est un objet. Une machine à tuer qui se contrefiche de sa vie et ne respire que pour accomplir sa mission._

_Pour Kumo et Suna un shinobi est un soldat vivant et mourant pour son pays._

_Pour Iwa, et les divers villages mineurs un shinobi est un mercenaire ne vivant que pour son village et pour l'argent que ses missions apportent._

_Mais Konoha est différent. Pour nous un shinobi est celui qui endure. Nous affrontons les horreurs les plus abjectes que la nature humaine puisse créer afin de protéger ce qui en sont incapable. Nous sommes des mercenaires oui mais notre mission est d'avant tout nous assurer que la paix et l'ordre soit maintenu pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Si nous nous battons, si nous tuons c'est pour défendre ceux qui nous sont cher et nos compatriotes. C'est ce que Hashirama-Sensei et Tobirama-Sensei ont appelé la Volonté du Feu. _

_C'est ce qui fait de Konoha le plus puissant de tous les villages cachés._

_Si seulement Orochimaru pouvait le comprendre._

Journal personnel de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage.

* * *

Il y a des jours où tout semble se liguer pour pourrir la vie d'un individu particulier. Et malheureusement pour Zabuza il était cet individu. Non seulement Gôzu et Meizu s'étaient fait tué par une tarée avec un Kekkai Genkai surpuissant qui avait en plus failli tuer Naruto, qui soit dit en passant semblait avoir débloquer des pouvoirs de Jinchûriki du jour au lendemain. Et cerise sur le gâteau ? Jiraya, un putain de ninja de rang S de Konoha, avait été témoin de ce merdier et avait décidé de s'en mêler.

_Le Karma est vraiment une pute…_

Le chef des mercenaires avait emmené Jiraya à l'une des planques de son groupe tandis que les autres avaient emmenés Naruto à l'abri.

« Donc… de quoi le Célébrissime Ermites des Crapauds de Konoha voulait me parler ? » Jiraya resta silencieux un moment avant de demander :

« Comment avez-vous rencontré Naruto ? »

« Je l'es trouvé à moitié mort dans une clairière a plusieurs kilomètres de Konoha. Au vu de la quantité de kunais et de shurikens je dirais qu'une bande de ninjas ont voulu se venger du Kyûbi en tuant le Gaki. » En voyant le visage surpris de Jiraya , Zabuza ajouta. « Hello ? Ninja qui tenté d'assassiner le Jinchûriki du Sanbi AKA le Mizukage ? Moi et le reste des épéistes savions que Naruto était un Jinchûriki en voyant le sceau sur son ventre. Mais on pensait que son sceau l'avait totalement isolé de son Biju vu qu'il n'a jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs. »

« Et vous ne lui avez jamais dit ? »

« Il n'a jamais demandé. »

« …Je vois. »

Les deux ninjas s'observèrent un long moment avant que Zabuza ne lance :

« Je dois dire que je suis étonné. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je m'attendais à ce qu'un ninja de Konoha nous attaque a vu afin de récupéré ou d'éliminer un de leurs anciens Jinchûriki. » Jiraya poussa un long soupir et se frotta les yeux sans chercher à défendre son village.

« En tant que ninja c'est ce que je devrais faire. Mais en tant que parrain du Gaki je ne peux me résoudre à massacrer la seul famille qu'à Naruto juste pour le ramener dans un village qui a déjà tenter de le tuer. » Zabuza cligna des yeux surpris. Il ne c'était certainement pas attendu a ça.

« Parrain ? Tu es le parrain de Naruto ? »

« Oui…J'étais très proche de ses parents avant leurs morts. »

« … Bon on fait quoi alors ? » Alors même qu'il disait ces mots Zabuza eut une épiphanie. _Cheveux blonds, yeux bleu, affilié à Jiraya…Non c'est une blague !_

« Et bien… »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Les deux ninjas restèrent silencieux a nouveau avant que Jiraya ne remarque.

« Ce serait pas Naruto ? »

« Je suis pas… »

« MES CHEVEUX, MES MAGNIFIQUES CHEVEUX ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH »

« … Si c'est lui. »

Le duo rejoignit rapidement l'endroit d'où le hurlement avait retenti et arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Naruto être plaquer au sol par Kimimaro, Haku, Suigetsu et Ameyuri tandis que Karin et Jûgo observait la scène avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise et que Mangetsu et Jinpachi s'étaient installé sur une branche d'arbre pour observer la scène avec un paquet de pop-corn.

Si Jiraya était totalement perturbé par la scène, Zabuza lui était troublé pour une autre raison. Le Démon de Kiri avait vu sa part de trucs bizarres dans sa carrière de shinobi (Une épée avec des dents et une conscience par exemple) mais c'était bien la première qu'il voyait la couleur de cheveux et les yeux de quelqu'un changer en l'espace de quelques heures.

Fini les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu désormais Naruto arborait une chevelure du même rouge sanguin que Karin tandis que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur violette sombre. Zabuza fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir que les pupilles du garçon étaient devenus vertical comme celle d'un chat. _Maintenant il ressemble vraiment à un Uzumaki_.

« Ben merde. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible ça. »

« Je savoir ce qui s'est passé. Enfaite… » Commença Jiraya.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh »

« Cinq secondes. » Zabuza prit une profonde inspiration avant de rugir. « NARUTO SI TU FERME PAS TA GUELLE DANS LES TROIS PROCHAINES SECONDES J'UTILISERAIS LA PUNITION 666 ! »

Aussitôt Naruto fut calmer et silencieux permettant à ses compagnons de le laisser se relever.

« Punition 666 ? » demanda Jiraya.

« Interdiction de toucher à des ramens pendant six cents soixante-six jours. »

«… C'est vraiment le fils de Kushina. » Marmonna L'Ermite pour lui-même.

« Hey comment vous connaissez le nom de ma Mère ? » Intervint Naruto qui avait entendu les paroles de Jiraya.

« Et bien…Attend comment TOI tu connais le nom de ta Mère ? »

« Kurama me là dit. »

« Kurama ? »

« Le Kyûbi. Oh c'est vrai. » Naruto se tourna vers ses compagnons. « Semblerait que je sois le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi. »

**« … EEEEEEEH ? »**

Après cinq minutes de panique général suivit par dix minutes de pilonnage à coup de gourdin par Zabuza pour calmer le groupe d'hystérique.

« Par Kami le prochain qui hurle je jure de lui foutre mon Kubikiribôchô là où le soleil ne brille pas ! » Gronda Zabuza en jetant un regard furieux au groupe de jeunes ninjas qui alignés à genoux devant lui tandis que les seniors se retenaient de rire dans le dos de leur chef. « Compris ? »

« Oui Zabuza-sensei ! » Firent-ils en cœur après moult grognements.

« Hey qui est le vieux avec vous ? » Demanda Tayuya redirigeant l'attention sur Jiraya.

« Ça c'est… »

« Le Saint Patron du Mont Myoboku et Ermite des Crapauds ! Le Seul, L'Unique… JIRAYA ! » Coupa l'ermite en effectuant une danse pour le moins….exotique tout en effectuant son introduction.

Silence.

« Sensei pourquoi vous avez amenez ce taré ? » Fit Naruto en lançant un regard méfiant à Jiraya.

« Ce taré est celui qui t'a empêché d'être consumé par le chakra de ton biju. » Commenta Jiraya avec une moue boudeuse.

« Oh…Ben merci. »

« De rien Gaki. »

« Attendez-vous avez dit Jiraya ? » Intervint Suigetsu avec des yeux brillants d'excitations

« Tu le connais Suigetsu ? » Demanda Haku avec curiosité.

« Et comment c'est mon auteur favori ! » S'écria le jeune homme a dents de requin en sortant un petit livre orange de la poche de sa veste. « Je peux avoir un autographe ? »

« Pour un fan bien sûr ! » S'écria Jiraya avec un grand sourire avant de prendre le livre pour le marquer de sa signature.

« Attendez c'est vous l'infâme pervers qui a écrit cette horreur ! » Rugit Tayuya furieuse tandis que Mangetsu s'avançait discrètement pour que Jiraya lui signe un autographe à lui aussi.

« Et j'en suis fier ! »

« PERVERT ! » Naruto et Suigetsu déglutirent péniblement en voyant Tayuya saisir sa flute. Ils avaient déjà été témoins du Genjutsu anti-pervers de la jeune fille.

« Jeune fille voyons je ne suis pas un pervers… JE SUIS UN SUPER-PERVERS ! » Le groupe de mercenaires se figea en fixant Jiraya.

« … »

« … »

« Je peux le tuer ? »

« Plus tard Tayuya. Je veux d'abords savoir pourquoi Ero-Sennin est là. » Jiraya plissa des yeux en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné Naruto. _Ero-Sennin ?_ _Mince il est vraiment une version masculine de Kushina_. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompus par Zabuza.

« Dites ce que vous êtes venu dire. »

« Juste pour infos si vous voulez me demandez de retourner à Konoha c'est non. » Prévint Naruto sans même chercher a cacher la haine dans sa voix a la mention de Konoha. Jiraya cacha rapidement sa déception. Il s'était douté que Naruto ne voudrait pas revenir dans son village natal mais entendre une telle haine dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de la place pour laquelle ses parents étaient morts… Il y avait de quoi être dépressif.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te ramener à Konoha ce n'est pas ma mission. » Jiraya jeta un regard perçant aux compagnons de Naruto. « Je présume que je ne peux pas vous demandez de nous laisser seul n'es pas ? »

« Euh laissez-moi y pensez…Non. » Fit Zabuza avec un sourire narquois sous son masque de bandage.

« Ok…Bon en théorie Sarutobi-Sensei aurait dû te révéler tout ça si tu atteignais le rang de chûnin à Konoha. Mais bon vu que tu n'es plus affilié au village autant te le dire tout de suite. »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« L'identité de tes parents. »

« Ah... »

« Tes parents sont Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. »

Un silence de mort suivit la révélation tous, même Naruto qui connaissait déjà le nom de sa Mère, avaient été figé par cette annonce.

« JE SUIS LE FILS DU PUTAIN DE YONDAIME HOKAGE ? »

« Baisse d'un ton Gaki ! » Siffla Jiraya avant d'examiner les alentours comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'un contingent d'assassins d'Iwa surgisse.

« QUE DALLE ! COMMENT C'est… »

« Naruto, 666 ? » Gronda Zabuza.

« … »

« Merci. »

« Il y a un truc qui me dérange à propos de ce que vous venait de nous dire : SI Naruto est bien le fils de L'Eclair Jaune de Konoha pourquoi diable il a été traité aussi mal par les habitants de son village ? » Le visage d'Haku reflétait sa surprise.

« Minato et Kushina se sont fait un paquet d'ennemis au cours de leurs vies. Sarutobi-Sensei ne voulait pas que Naruto se fasse cibler à cause de son héritage donc il l'a gardé secret. »

« Sérieusement ? Le foutu Hokage est pas censé avoir des Anbus dont c'est le job de protéger les putain de VIPs du Village ? » Cracha Tayuya, furieuse. Naruto lui avait raconté sa vie dans son village et savoir que ça aurait pu être évitée lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

« En temps normal oui. Mais avec l'attaque du Kyûbi Konoha a perdu beaucoup de bon ninjas. » Jiraya s'arrêta un instant avant de soupirer. « Malheureusement on avait sous-estimé la haine qu'aurait les villageois envers tout ce qui se rapprochait du Kyûbi. Lorsque que j'ai reçu un message de Sensei m'expliquant l'enfer qu'était ta vie Naruto j'ai rappliqué à toute vitesse mais je suis arrivé trop tard… Du moins je le pensais. »

« Putain…ça en fait des choses a digérait. » Grogna Naruto en passant la main dans ses nouveaux cheveux écarlates.

« Oh tiens tant que j'y pense. » Jiraya sortit un rouleau de son sac et le lança à Naruto.

« Qu'es que c'est ? »

« Une partie de ton héritage. Ce rouleau détaille tout ce que tu dois savoir pour maitriser le Rasengan, l'un des techniques phares de ton Père. J'ai pris la peine de rajouter les quelques techniques de scellement que m'avait appris ta Mère et un jutsu dont ils étaient tous les deux fans.»

Zabuza cligna des yeux de surprises, ce que venait de faire Jiraya était très risqué selon les points de vue ça pouvait être considérait comme un acte de trahisons envers Konoha.

« Ça va pas vous posait des problèmes de donner les secrets d'une technique pareil a un ninja errant ? » Commenta Ameyuri les yeux plissés en fixant le Sage.

« Gaki le Conseil de Konoha peut dire ce qu'il veut mais cette technique reste ton héritage. Vu que tu n'es pas affilié à Konoha je ne peux pas te prendre comme apprenti mais que je sois maudit si je laisse une bande de vieux gâteux m'empêcher de transmettre une partie de ce que tes parents t'ont laissé pour toi. » Nul besoin d'être un senseur pour voir l'amertume et la colère qui se dessinait sur le visage de Jiraya.

« Une partie ? Comment ça une partie ? » Demanda Naruto en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec un air confus.

« Et bien Minato et Kushina étaient prévoyant. Ils ont transcris sur papiers TOUTES leurs techniques. »

« Mais… » Fit Zabuza sentant venir l'obstacle.

« Mais les rouleaux sont sceller dans leur maison elle-même verrouillé par des sceaux hématiques. La seule personne qui peut accéder à cette maison c'est toi, Naruto. »

« Et je présume qu'elle se trouve à Konoha n'es pas. » Soupira Naruto. Le jeune homme avait espérait que le Sage lui donne un journal ou quelque chose ans le genre pour qu'il puisse se faire une idée de qui était vraiment ses parents.

« Exacte. Pour infos tu ne peux pas envoyer une fiole de ton sang pour débloquer les sceaux. Kushina a modifié l'ensemble des sceaux pour qu'il différencie du sang frais provenant d'un être humain de celui conservé dans une fiole. » Jiraya resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer. « Eh bien voilà je pense t'avoir tout dit Gaki. Je resterais bien un peu plus longtemps mais j'ai un serpent d'ancien collègue à traquer. » L'ermite commença à partir mais s'arrêta un instant pour lancer à Zabuza. « Un conseil évitait tout ce qui peut être relié de près ou de loin à Orochimaru. Avec sa soif de Kekkai Genkai il risque de vous traquer s'il apprend à propos de tes gamins. »

« Hmf, Si Yagura n'a pas réussi à me tuer ce n'est pas un serpent, apeuré a l'idée de combattre un Kage qui va me faire peur. » Grogna Zabuza. Jiraya sourit en voyant la réaction du déserteur. _Eh semblerait que ton fils se soit trouvé un Père adoptif Minato…_

« Sûr… A plus Gaki. » Dans un tourbillon de feuilles L'Ermite des Crapauds disparut laissant un groupe de mercenaires particulièrement stupéfait.

« Donc… » Grogna Tayuya en se tenant la tête. « Gôzu et Meizu se sont fait tuer par une salope qui s'est fait ensuite explosé par Naruto lorsqu'il a découvert qu'il était le Jinchûriki du putain-de-Kyûbi, Blondie est sauvé par un putain d'ermite pervers qui lui révèle que ses parents sont les deux plus puissants putain de ninja que le monde ait vu, il file un rouleau avec des techniques a Blondie avant de partir comme si de rien n'était. » La jeune fille s'arrta un instant avant de conclure. « Quelle journée de merde. »

Les autres ninjas se contentèrent de hochaient la tête lentement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du Hokage a Konoha. Hiruzen observait un tas de documents sur son bureau avec une haine farouche. _Maudite paperasse ! Tu te crois forte c'est ça ? Je ne fléchirai pas je te battrais a ton propre jeu saleté _!

Poof

Croa !

Le vétéran ninja observa avec surprise le crapaud qui venait d'apparaitre sur son bureau. Le batracien déposa un rouleau avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

Hiruzen ouvrit le rouleau et le parcouru rapidement. Un sourire amusé se matérialisa sur son visage. _Donc petit Naruto connait la vérité sur son héritage et sur le Kyûbi. Ça fait un problème en moins à me soucier_.

Soudain Hiruzen fronça les sourcils avant de grogner.

« Inu si tu pouvais… » Un grognement de douleur retentit suivit tout de suite par l'apparition d'un Anbu avec un masque de chien et des cheveux argentés qui semblait défier la gravité. Le ninja d'élite tenait le corps d'un shinobi portant un bandeau frontal sans symbole dessus.

« Le Conseil pensait vraiment qu'un amateur comme lui passerait l'ANBU ? » Commenta Kakashi Hatake avec une voix qui laissé percé son amusement.

« Si ils avaient été intelligents Inu nous n'aurions même pas besoin de poser cette question. » Remarqua Hiruzen faisant ricaner doucement son garde du corps. Kakashi s'arrêta de rire pour demander :

« Vous avez l'intention de proposer au fils de Sensei de devenir un shinobi de Konoha ? »

« Pas tout de suite. D'abord je dois faire le ménage dans Konoha. Ensuite je lui proposerais de revenir. Tiens à ce propos comment vont Yugito et Fuu ? »

« Fuu s'est très bien adapté par les Aburames. Ils savent qu'elle a le Nanabi en elle mais ils s'en fichent totalement. Pour eux avoir un nid d'insectes ou un seul gigantesque insectes dans le corps de quelque un c'est la même chose. »Rapporta Kakashi avec son inimitable œil-sourire.

« Et Yugito… »

« Et bien… »

« Oh non… Anko a réussi n'es pas ? » Grogna Hiruzen avec un frisson d'appréhension.

« A créer un mini-elle ? Oui. » Cacher dans le bureau d'Hiruzen les autres Anbus commencèrent a entonné un hymne funéraire.

« J'avais craint que cela n'arrive quand Anko a décidé de l'adopter. Oh tant pis au moins elle n'a pas été adopté par Gai ! »

« Euh à ce propos… »

« Il trouvé un mini-lui n'es pas ? »

« Aye il a adopté un orphelin qui je cite : Fait brûler les flammes de sa jeunesse comme nul autre. »

« ... Je heureux d'être vieux au moins je sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à endurer ce merdier. »

* * *

Quatre ans plus tards.

Sur la proue d'un navire voguant vers le pays de la lune un duo de ninja habillé comme les Anbus de Kiri minus le masque faisaient ce que toutes personnes souffrant d'ennuis chroniques sur un bateau font…

« Il était un petit navire ! »

« Il était un petit navire ! »

**« Qui n'avait, ja-jamais navigué ohé ohé ! »**

« Dis Kimimaro tu pense que si je les étrangle ça peut être considérait comme légitime défense ? » Demanda Karin en se retenant d'utiliser ses chaines pour étouffer Naruto et Suigetsu qui chantaient à tue-tête depuis plusieurs heures. La Kaguya se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

Les quatre années suivant la révélation que Naruto était un Jinchûriki et le recrutement de Karin et Jûgo avaient été plutôt bonne. Désormais Les jeunes élèves de Zabuza avaient formé leur propre unité de mercenaires et effectuaient la majorité des missions ensemble sans la surveillance d'un de leurs senseis. Zabuza et leurs autres avaient décidés de commencer à agir contre Yagura lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'une femme nommé Mei Terumi avait lancé une rébellion à grande échelle contre Yagura, coupant Kiri en deux. Après avoir pris contact avec elle, les Epéistes avaient commencé a prendre toute les missions que les rebelles pouvaient leurs fournir afin d'affaiblir l'emprise de Yagura sur Kiri. Les jeunes ninjas avaient été stupéfait lorsque Zabuza leur avait annoncé qu'il ne prendrait pas part directement à la Rébellion, ils se contenteraient d'effectuer diverse mission pour financer l'effort de guerre des rebelles.

C'était ainsi que le groupe Kitsune No Kiri avait pris forme. Officiellement un groupe de mercenaire composé de ninjas errants, en réalité la source d'argents permettant aux rebelles de continuer le combat.

Naruto était devenu le leader du groupe parce personne d'autres ne voulait l'être. Mais tous savait qu'il était de loin le ninja le plus puissant du groupe. Entre son talent avec le fuinjutsu, ses réserves de chakra, les pouvoirs de son biju et le fait qu'il soit parvenu à maitriser ses deux affinités élémentaires ( à savoir l'eau et le vent), assez pour pouvoir utiliser les techniques Hyoton il avait largement atteint le niveau A en tant que ninja. Rajoutez à cela le fait qu'il est appris à combiné son chakra élémentaire avec ses chaines et le Rasengan couplés avec une armée de Kage Bunshin et un contrat avec le clan des Kitsunes (Courtoisie de Kurama) et vous obtenez Naruto Uzumaki.

Haku quand à lui avaient appris à utiliser ses affinités élémentaires (Eau et Vent) et avait raffinée son Hyoton a un niveau tel qu'il pouvait geler les liquides dans le corps d'un ninja ennemi sans même avoir besoin d'un contact directe. Mais récemment il avait décidé de travailler sur ses capacités de guérisseurs, et avait décidé d'apprendre des techniques de Ninjutsu médical. Certes Haku était loin d'avoir atteint le niveau de Tsunade mais il pouvait rattacher un bras et opérait en urgence comme si de rien n'était et concocter des poisons qui rendrait verts de jalousie les marionnettistes de Suna. Malheureusement ou heureusement selon les personnes Haku avait conservé son apparence très efféminé donnant lieu à un nombre ahurissant de quiproquo et forçant un grand nombre de malheureux à questionner leurs sexualités.

Depuis que Naruto avait mis au point un sceau pour empêcher que la personnalité psychopathe de Jûgo ne refasse surface il avait enfin pu apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Grosso modo Naruto (avec l'aide de Jiraya) avait découvert que le Kekkai Genkai de Jûgo lui permettait d'absorber l'énergie naturelle autour de lui pour modifier son corps et de communiquer télépathiquement avec les animaux. Après quelques essais ils avaient découvert que Jûgo pouvait drainer le chakra de ses cibles ou bien en donner à ses compagnons pouvant ainsi guérir ses blessures ou celles de ses compagnons et neutraliser ses ennemis sans avoir à les tuer. En résumé a moins d'avoir une technique, n'usant pas de chakra, pouvant tuer en un coup Jûgo était quasiment invincible. Ça combiné avec sa nature paisible et calme et vous obtenez un véritable Jaggernaut ne pouvant être stoppé que par le Fuinjutsu.

Suigetsu après de longue année d'entrainements avait réussi à devenir un véritable maitre du Suiton, grâce à son Kekkai Genkai il était capable de manipuler des quantités absurdes d'eaux sans le moindre souci et en commença très peu de chakra. Zabuza avait remarqué que la seul autre personne qu'il connaissait avec un degré de maitrise pareille sur l'eau était Kisame Hoshigaki. Malheureusement pour les membres féminins du groupe Suigetsu était resté un indécrottable pervers. Malgré un nombre incalculable de lynchage, genjutsu anti-pervers, et menace d'émasculation.

Karin était rapidement devenue le cerveau et la tour de garde du groupe. Bien qu'elle soit efficace avec le ninjutsu médical et ses chaines, c'était sa technique de senseurs : le troisième œil de Kagura qui la rendait irremplaçable. Personne ne pouvait approcher à moins de quinze kilomètres d'eux sans qu'elle les perçoive. Et plus ils approchaient et plus elle pouvait obtenir d'infos sur eux. De plus parmi tous les membres du groupe elle était celle qui avait le meilleur sens tactique pour créer des plans d'action en une fraction de secondes.

Tayuya n'avait pas vraiment changé au cours des années. Elle jurait toujours autant et avait toujours le même caractère volcanique mais Ameyuri l'avait entrainé afin qu'elle puisse hériter des lames Kiba. Ameyuri avait été extatique lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Tayuya avait une double affinité Terre et Foudre comme elle. Au final Tayuya était devenue une spécialiste dans le combat à longue distance à l'aide d'attaque Raiton et de ses techniques de Genjutsu. D'ailleurs en parlant de genjutsu elle avait tellement passé de temps à s'entrainer en usant ses techniques sur Naruto que son compagnon aux cheveux rouges avait fini par développer une résistance inhumaine aux illusions. Paradoxalement cela avait parmi a Tayuya d'atteindre un nouveau palier pour son genjutsu : Aucun ninja au-dessous de rang B n'étaient capable de remarquer ses illusions et seul un rang A avait assez de chakra pour briser une de ses illusions multicouches.

Quand à Kimimaro il s'était concentré à maitriser son Kekkai Genkai et diverse techniques Doton afin de compléter ses techniques de Kenjutsu. Le vrai changement pour le Kaguya avait été le fait qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser une épée au lieu d'un de ses os comme arme principale. Mais après tout n'importe quels manieurs d'épées aurait fait le même choix que Kimimaro s'ils devaient choisir entre un tibia plus dur que l'acier et La Raijin No Ken, l'épée de foudre de Tobirama Senju. Kimimaro avait trouvé l'épée légendaire entre les mains d'un Jônin lorsque lui et Naruto avaient accompagné Karin et Jûgo pour leur première vraie mission. Pendant que Karin et Jûgo taillaient en pièce le trio de genin Kimimaro avait affronté le Jônin avec l'aide de Naruto. Très vite le Kaguya s'était rendu compte que le ninja ennemi n'avait de jônin que de nom. Après l'avoir exécuter Kimimaro s'était approprié l'épée et avait été ravi de constater qu'elle s'accordait parfaitement avec ses techniques.

Aujourd'hui leur unité avait été engagée pour assurer la protection de Prince Hichiru Tsuki héritier du trône du pays de la lune et de son fils Hikaru Tsuki pour leurs voyages de retour dans leur pays. Une mission simple en théorie. Trouver le client a Otafuku Gai dans Le Pays du Feu, monté à bord d'un navire avant se rendre sur la gigantesque ile voisine de Kiri qu'était Le Pays de la Lune.

Puis le Prince prouve qu'il est un crétin d'enfant gâté et décide d'acheter un cirque entier, et son fils s'avère être une peste sans éducation qui pense que tout s'achète. Rajoutez à cela un tigre à dent de sabre acariâtre et un singe farceur le tout avec un bateau pris dans une tempête et vous avez une mission pourri.

Au moins Naruto avait réussi à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle d'Hikaru après lui avoir sauvé la vie par deux fois, une fois des crocs du tigre en question et la seconde fois lorsque le bateau a été pris dans une tempête. Le Pays de la Lune aurait peut-être un souverain digne de ce nom lorsque Hikaru accéderait au pouvoir.

« Hey Kimimaro. » Le Kaguya tourna son attention vers Naruto qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui alors que Karin essayait d'étrangler Suigetsu avec ses chaines. « D'après toi ça va être quoi cette fois ? Une invasion ? Un Biju sauvage ? Un culte de lesbiennes buveuses de sang ? » Le Kaguya poussa un long soupir en se massant les tempes.

« Naruto. Ça devient ridicule, toutes les missions concernant des membres de la Royauté ne sont pas maudites. » Naruto tourna ses yeux violets sur Kimimaro avec un air peu convaincu.

« Ah et le Pays des oiseaux alors ? On s'est retrouvé à combattre un fantôme puis d'autres ninjas qui voulait faire un coup d'état.»

« On n'était pas engager par un Daymio mais par un de ses serviteurs. »

« Et le Pays des Démons ? Là pour le coup il y avait une vrai malédiction.»

« C'était une prêtresse pas une princesse ! » Naruto repoussa les arguments de Kimimaro avec un geste de la main.

« Quoi que tu en dise je sais qu'au moment où on pensera que notre mission sera réussi tout partira en couille comme dirait Tayuya. »

« Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de pessimiste. » Marmonna le Kaguya avec un sourire amusé.

« TERRE ! TERRE EN VUE ! » Cria un marin du haut d'un des mâts du navire.

« Et bien on va bien voir si j'ai raison ou pas. » Déclara Naruto en se relevant afin d'aider au débarquement. Avec un léger soupir Kimimaro se leva pour le rejoindre. Avec un peu de chance cette mission se déroulerait sans accros et il aurait rejoint le point de rendez-vous avec Zabuza-Sensei dans six jours.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur une ile à la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et la Pays de l'Eau.

Zabuza regarda la zone avec un visage fermé, il avait pensé sentir de l'exaltation à l'idée de voir enfin la fin du règne de Yagura mais à la place il ne sentait que du remords et de la tristesse. Lorsque Mei avait décrit son plan le mercenaire n'avait pu qu'approuver malgré le coût important.

Le plan en lui-même était simple : Attirer les derniers épéistes Loyaux à Yagura et les escadrons de la mort en leur donnant une fausse localisation du QG des rebelles afin de vider Kiri avant que Mei et ses troupes ne lancent l'assaut pour tuer Yagura. Malheureusement il y avait un léger souci : Ceux qui tendraient l'embuscade aux troupes d'élites de Yagura ne survivraient pas pour raconter le conte. Pas avec un monstre comme Kisame Hoshigaki contre eux. Sans oublier les autres épéistes loyaux : Jinin Akebino porteur de Kabutowari et Kushimaru Kuriarare manieur de Nuibari.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Zabuza avait refusé que Naruto et les autres jeunes les accompagnent. Il refusait d'emmener ce qu'il avait le plus proche d'une famille dans une mission suicide.

Le porteur de Kubikiribôchô n'en avait jamais parlé avec les autres mais il connaissait leur raison pour accepter cette mission sans bronchait.

Ameyuri était atteinte d'une sorte de cancer qui prenait racine dans son chakra. Sa maladie l'affaiblissait d'année en année et elle savait n'avoir plus que quelques mois avant que son corps tout entier cesse de fonctionner. Elle avait décidé bien avant qu'elle n'apprenne pour la mission qu'elle tomberait au combat en défendant ses êtres chers et ses convictions.

Jinpachi était rongé par le remord pour toute les vies qu'il avait pris en tant que membre des Escadrons de La Mort de Yagura. Lorsqu'il s'était rebellé contre Yagura, il l'avait fait avec l'intention de mourir en entrainant autant des serviteurs du Mizukage avec lui avant de partir pour l'enfer et répondre de ses crimes.

Mangetsu avait deux raisons pour avoir accepté : Tout d'abord sa haine envers Yagura pour le massacre du clan Hôzuki mais aussi pour faire en sorte que Yagura cesse de traquer les porteurs de Kekkai Genkai. Yagura vivant jamais Suigetsu et Haku ne seraient en paix. Le Mizukage les traqueraient encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses chasseurs finissent par les avoir.

Quand a Zabuza… Il considérait cela comme son devoir. Lorsque Yagura avait était considérait comme candidat pour le poste de Mizukage il avait été son plus fidèle soutien. Il avait été sûr qu'avec Yagura Kiri cesserait d'être le village du brouillard sanglant et pourrait atteindre de nouveaux sommet. Et les premières années ce fut le cas. Puis Yagura sombra dans la folie et les purges commencèrent déclenchant la pire guerre civile que Kiri n'ait jamais vue. A une époque Zabuza s'était demandé si il aurait pu empêchait cela, mais après des années de réflexion il avait décidait que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Désormais il s'était consacré à la chute de Yagura

Zabuza tourna la tête et fixa son regard sur la forêt qui couvrait l'ile. Mangetsu et Ameyuri plaçaient des pièges partout où ils pouvaient tandis que Jinpachi installait des mines sur les plages.

La fausse info devait déjà être entre les mains de Yagura donc ses troupes arriverait d'ici une semaine tout au plus.

_Naruto et les autres seront à l' abri d'ici là… Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Naruto et Haku ont déjà atteint mon niveau et sont partie pour me dépasser et je ne parle même pas des autres. Mangetsu a transmis tout ce qu'il pouvait à Suigetsu, Ameyuri a transformé Tayuya et Karin en vrai machine de guerre et Jinpachi a appris a Jûgo a être un vrai shinobi. Tant qu'ils seront ensemble ils s'en sortiront. Après tout ils sont nos élèves.  
…Non qu'es que je dis ils sont bien plus que ça._

_Ils sont notre famille et notre héritage._

Omake : Zabuza et Ameyuri ou comment Mangetsu a détruit l'innocence de Naruto ( et de Tayuya et Haku en même temps)

« Oy Jinpachi-sensei, vous auriez vu Zabuza-sensei ? » Demanda Naruto du haut de ses douze ans.

« Il est avec Ameyuri mais ils sont… »

« Merci Sensei ! »

« Occupés…Ok il est mort. »

« Sensei vous êtes…là ? » Naruto se figea en voyant Zabuza et Ameyuri ensemble.

Dans un lit.

Nu.

_Meh ils devaient probablement s'entrainer._

« Haku voulait savoir si l'entrainement de cette après-midi était toujours d'actualité. »

Zabuza et Ameyuri fixèrent Naruto, peinant à croire que le blond était incapable de se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il était.

« Naruto ? »

« Oui Sensei ? » demanda le blond en reculant vers la porte quand il vit une aura sombre apparaître autour du duo.

« Tu as cinq seconde pour refermer cette porte avant que ta tête ne fasse connaissance avec Kubikiribôchô. » Ameyuri ne dit pas un mot mais son regard valait un long discours.

« Aye Sensei ! » Hurla Naruto de terreur en refermant la porte juste a temps pour ne pas être empalé par une volée de kunai. « Sensei est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ou quoi ? » Entendant le jeune homme se plaindre Mangetsu leva les yeux du petit livre orange qu'il était en train de lire.

« Un problème Naruto ? »

« Moi ? Non. Mais Zabuza-sensei oui. Quand je suis allé le cherchais il s'est mis en rogne et a menacer de me décapiter…encore. »

« Naruto… Attrape. » Mangetsu lança un livre identique a celui qu'il lisait a Naruto.

« Sensei ? »

« Lit ça et tu comprendras pourquoi Zabuza était en rogne. »

Naruto prit le livre et alla rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Haku et Tayuya.

Cinq minutes plus tard un concert de "EWWW" retentit faisant sourire Mangetsu._ Ah le bonheur de détruire l'innocence de mes élevés!_ Pensa t-il joyeusement avant de continuer a lire son Icha Icha.


	5. Chapter 4 :Monstres et Démons de Kiri

Apprenti du Démon chapitre 4 : Monstres et Démons de Kiri

_La croyance qu'il existe une source surnaturelle au mal est stupide. L'être humain seul est capable de plus d'horreurs que les Bijus eux-mêmes. Les soldats de Yagura le prouvent chaque jour._

_Journal de Zabuza Momochi_

* * *

« Je te l'avais dit ! Ce genre de mission sont maudites ! » Hurla Naruto en esquivant la lance d'un soldat avant de lui enfoncer un Rasengan dans le bide. Un shinobi portant un bandeau frontal vide de tout symbole attaqua furieusement le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates qui se contenta d'esquiver ses coups avec aisances. _Kage bunshin ou pas Kage bunshin…Mmm tel est la question._

« Je ne vais même pas chercher à argumenter. » Soupira Kimimaro en décapitant un soldat avec sa Raijin d'un revers avant tirer une rafale de ses os à un trio de soldats qui le chargeait. Au même instant Jûgo envoya voler un soldat d'un seul coup de poing, il avait mis tant de puissance dans le coup que le soldat s'écrasa contre un groupe de se alliées les envoyant voler. _Dire qu'il à même pas utiliser sa transformation._

« Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ! »

« Oy les gars ! Moins de parlote et plus de baston ! » Hurla Tayuya en s'arrêtant un instant de jouer de sa flûte emprisonnant un groupe de soldats dans l'un de ses genjutsus avant de retourner son attention sur une jeune femme portant le même bandeau frontal que l'adversaire de Naruto. Alors que Tayuya et son adversaire s'affrontait dans un duel de genjutsu, une paire de soldats tentèrent de s'en prendre à Michiru et Hikaru mais une volée de senbons empoisonnés les cloua sur place, courtoisie de Haku et Karin.

« Aye, Aye Tayuya. » Soupira Naruto avant de flanquer un violent coup de pied dans la tête d'un soldat qui s'était approché un peu trop près tout en continuait de rendre fou le shinobi qui l'affrontait.

Lorsque les Kitsunes No Kiri étaient arrivé au pays de la Lune ils avaient pensé être accueillis, payer et basta fin de la mission mais bien entendu les choses ne sont jamais simple pour eux. _Entre l'escorte de Shion qui se transforme en affrontement avec un démon, et celle de Koyuki qui transforme en invasion je commence a croire que l'univers veut ma mort… encore… Oh pas grave au moins on n'est pas à cours de ramens ! _

_Mmmmm Ramens._

Le premier ministre du vieux roi, Shabadaba ou un truc dans le genre, avait décidé de devenir Roi à la place du Roi, et avait réussi à faire fuir le Roi Kakeru Tsuki et ses derniers fidèles lors de son coup d'état et à prendre le contrôle du pays avant que les Kitsunes No Kiri n'arrivent. Et bien entendu Michiru et les mercenaires ne le surent que lorsqu'ils furent dans la cours du palais encerclé par les hommes du traitre.

A la seconde ou le groupe avait franchi le seuil du palais, les portes s'étaient refermés un trio de Nuke-nin avaient chargé accompagné par une grosse centaine de gardes normaux. Largement assez pour tuer un petit groupe de shinobi normaux.

Dommage pour Shabadaba, il ne faisait pas face à des shinobis normaux.

« GAAAAAh ! » Hurla le chef des Nuke-nin, après que l'une des chaines de chakra de Naruto eu tranché son bras. Les yeux violets de Naruto observèrent froidement l'étrange œil incrusté dans le gantelet qui couvrait le bras coupé avant de bailler.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ton gantelet était censé faire mais si c'était ton atout je t'ais vraiment surestimé. » Remarqua Naruto en retournant son attention sur son adversaire à genoux. Un groupe de soldat normaux tenta d'attaquer le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates dans le dos mais furent rapidement exécuté par les chaines de Naruto. _Ah j'adore mon Kekkai Genkai !_

« Sale chien ! » Cracha le shinobi malgré la douleur atroce qui lui traversait le bras.

« Ishidate ! » Hurla l'un des deux autres Nuke-nin, un colosse avec un air un peu bête, avant de charger Naruto.

« Tut, tut, tut. Pas si vite ! » S'interposa Suigetsu avec un grand sourire.

« Dégage ! » Cria le géant en abattant son point sur Suigetsu.

Grosse erreur.

Au moment où le poing toucha Suigetsu, le jeune homme se transforma en eau et un immense orbe du même liquide enveloppa le Nuke-nin.

« Q-Quoi ? »

« **Suiton : Suirô no Jutsu !** »Expliqua Suigetsu avec un rire machiavélique. « Check-mate gros lard. Haku a toi ! » Appela Suigetsu avec un sourire carnassier.

Avant que le colosse ne puisse réagir, l'eau dans laquelle il était emprisonné se gela complétement le tuant sur le coup.

« Désolé d'avoir dû vous tuer. » S'excusa Haku avant de retourner protéger Michuri et Hikaru.

« Kongô ! » Cria le dénommé Ishidate en voyant son compagnon mourir tandis que les autres mercenaires se jetaient sur les soldats de Shabadaba qui commençaient a paniquer devant le carnage que les Kitsunes étaient en train d'accomplir.

« Vous en avez pas encore fini ? » Lança Tayuya avec un grand sourire en pointant le corps du dernier membre du trio de Nuke-nin, derrière elle. A première vu on aurait pu croire que la jeune femme était inconsciente si elle n'avait pas la tête tourné dans un angle impossible. « J'ai jamais vu un genjutsu aussi minable ! Bordel même Naruto aurait réussi à le briser ! » Commenta Tayuya avant de flanquer un direct du gauche dans le cou d'un soldat qui avait voulu la prendre par surprise, broyant la gorge en un seul coup.

« Hey ! Arrête de te servir de moi pour mesurer la nullité de tes adversaires ! » Se plaignit Naruto alors que Ishidate peinait à croire ce que ses yeux lui montrait. Son groupe s'était fait massacré par de simples gamins de seize ans maximum ?

« Cause toujours Blondie ! » Se moqua Tayuya avant de commencer à bombarder les soldats avec des kunais ayant des parchemins explosifs attachés aux bouts. Depuis que Naruto avait appris à créer des parchemins explosifs avec à son Fuinjutsu ses compagnons avaient découvert le bonheur du spamage d'explosions.

« J'ai des cheveux rouges maintenant bon sang ! » Grogna Naruto avec un air vexe. Il adorait ses cheveux, bon sang !

« A l'extérieur peut-être mais l'intérieur t'es toujours aussi blond ! »

« C'est impossible… » Murmura Ishidate attirant l'attention de Naruto sur lui.

« Oh tiens je l'avais oublié lui. » Soupira Naruto. Avant que Ishidate puisse réagir un revers d'une des chaines de Naruto le décapita.

Entendant un bruit derrière lui, le commandant des Kitsunes se retourna et fut surpris de voir un chariot défoncer le portail du palais. Un trio de gardes portant la tenue des gardes royaux sortirent du chariot et se jetèrent sur les soldats de Shabadaba rendant la mêlée encore plus confuse qu'avant.

« Mon Prince fuyiez vite ! » Hurla le chef des loyalistes en repoussant un groupe de soldats. Voyant l'opportunité Naruto pris aussitôt sa décision. Il posa la main sur le sol et invoqua un grand renard de la taille d'un cheval à trois queues avec un pelage bleu clair.

« Ran prend les princes et suit les indications du type là-bas ! » Le renard géant hocha la tête et chargea le duo sur son dos sans se préoccuper de leurs cris de surprise. « Haku, Karin suivez le ! »

« Aye ! » Lança le duo en cœur avant de suivre leurs VIPs suivant les indications du chef des loyalistes.

Une fois que les civils et les soldats loyalistes eurent disparut à l'extérieur du palais avec Haku et Karin, un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de Naruto.

« Tayuya, Jûgo donnez-moi cinq secondes. Suigetsu, Kimimaro on va faire cette technique. »

« YES ! » s'écria joyeusement Suigetsu tandis que Kimimaro paraissait un peu surpris.

« Euh ce n'est pas un peu overkill d'utiliser ça ? » Demanda le Kaguya en levant un sourcil.

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse à la main plus tôt ? » Commenta Naruto en pointant du doigt le nombre important de gardes ayant rejoint la centaine originel en renforts.

«…Touché. »

« QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS ! TUEZ-LES ! » Hurla le traitre Shabadaba depuis le pilier derrière lequel il était caché. Les soldats chargèrent mais furent aisément bloqué tandis.

« Ok c'est prêt… Tayuya, Jûgo dégagez ! » Hurla Naruto une fois que lui et ses compagnons eurent finis leurs séquences de signes. Au moment où les deux shinobis se mirent à l' abri, le trio hurla en synchro.

**Futon : Furyūdan!**

**Suiton : Suiryūdan!**

**Doton : Doryūdan!**

Les trois dragons des trois différents éléments jaillirent en même temps afin de fusionner pour ne former plus qu'un.

**Technique secrète : Ryūka !**

L'immense créature faite d'eau, de vent et de terre plongea sur Shabadaba et les soldats qui l'entouraient. Sans shinobi pouvant déployer une quelconque protection le gigantesque dragon ravagea toute la zone détruisant une partie du palais et broya/déchiqueta/noya tous ceux qui avait le malheur de se dresser sur sa route. Les rares survivant fuirent rapidement laissant dérriere eux le cadavre de Shabadaba.

« Ah bah putain ! » Fit Tayuya avec un sifflement impressionné. « Quand Zabuza-Sensei avait dit que les techniques de collaboration étaient puissante il déconnait pas ! » Naruto ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer le carnage devant lui avec un air pensif. « Blondie il y a un problème ? Tu sembles soucieux. »

« Nah c'est juste… » Avec un soupir il désigna le nombre impressionnant de corps avec un visage dégouté. « Tant de morts…Tous ça pour parce qu'un connard était avide de pouvoirs et d'or. C'est juste écœurant. » Tayuya se contenta de hausser des épaules.

« Malheureusement les types comme Shabadaba ne sont pas une espèce en voie d'extinctions. Il y aura toujours des ordures qui voit la vie d'autrui comme un simple outil à utiliser et qui n'hésiteront pas envoyer des dizaines d'hommes à leurs morts juste pour que leurs plans avancent correctement. Au moins on aura réussi à faire en sorte que Shabadaba ne causent plus d'ennui.»

« … » Naruto reposa son regard sur les corps brisés des soldats qu'il avait tué. Il ne se sentait pas coupable de leurs morts mais il était frustré d'avoir dû massacrer ces idiots sans avoir une véritable raison derrière. Il aurait pu les assommer mais ils les avaient tués sans même y penser. _J'adore me battre mais ça…_ _c'était tellement facile que ça en devient écœurant_.

_**« Crois-moi petit je te comprends. Passé un certain stade le massacre de faiblard devient…ennuyant au mieux. » **_Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite en entendant la voix de Kurama. Au fil des années les deux s'étaient énormément rapprochés devant de véritables partenaires. Le Kitsune avait été d'une aide précieuse et un véritable ami pour Naruto. Entre les histoires de Kurama sur le Rikoudo Sennin, leurs fausses disputes et farces communes Naruto était content d'avoir un renard géant de la taille d'un building en lui. Le seul problème que le duo avait été dû au fait que Naruto était incapable d'utiliser le chakra de Kurama au-delà de la quatrième queue. A partir de la cinquième Naruto devenait dingue et commençait à vouloir tuer tout ce qui passait dans son champ de vision malgré l'aide de Kurama. Selon le Kitsune le problème résidait dans le fait que le jeune homme n'avait pas affronté et vaincu ses ténèbres intérieurs mais ni Naruto, ni Kurama n'avaient la moindre idée de comment il était censé réussir ça_. _

_« Et comment tu as géré ça Kurama ? »_

_**« Sieste. Une très, très longue sieste. Dieu que c'était reposant**__.__** »**_

_« Quand tu parles de siestes… »_

_**« Un siècle ou deux. Pourquoi ? »**_

_« …Je pense que je vais passer mon tour. »_

_**« Comme tu veux Gaki. Bon sur ceux je vais dormir. Réveille-moi si il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. »**_

_« C'est ça laisse-moi faire tout le boulot !_

_**« C'est pour ça que tu es là. Larbin. »**_

_« Baka Kitsune. » _Murmura Naruto en contenant un sourire amusé.

_**« Je t'aime aussi Larbin. »**_

_« Tch. »_

« Bon Allez les gars, on va chercher les autres et on… » Naruto stoppa en sentant un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine.

« Naruto il y a un problème ? »

« …Les gars vous vous rappelez de la fois où j'ai appelez Tsunade, Baa-chan ? » Le groupe de mercenaires frissonna collectivement en se rappelant la colère de la légendaire Sannin.

« Bordel t'es sérieux Blondie ? Même si on me lobotomiser je ne serais pas sûr d'oublier un truc pareil ! »

« C'est vrai. Ta Grand-Mère est flippante mec. » Commenta Suigetsu avec un frisson.

« Ouais ben là j'ai le même pressentiment mais en mille fois pire. »

« … »

**« … »**

« … »

« … »

« … »

« On récupère l'argent, les autres et on se tire ? » demanda Tayuya avec une hésitation.

« Oh putain Oui ! » Approuva Naruto alors que les autres partaient en courant.

On ne déconne pas avec le pressentiment d'un Uzumaki.

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki observa son adversaire avec un sourire joyeux. Lorsque Yagura l'avait envoyé avec Jinin, Kushimaru et les autres chasseurs il avait craint que la mission soit trop facile. A son plus grand bonheur cela n'avait pas été le cas !

A peine arriver sur l'ile, une pluie de kunais avec des parchemins explosifs avaient forcé les troupes de Yagura a se séparé.

Raïga Kurosaki et les autres chasseurs s'étaient retrouvé face à Ameyuri, tandis que Kushimaru et Jinin faisait face à Mangetsu et Jinpachi. Kisame quant à lui avait tiré le gros lot.

« Tiens, tiens si ce n'est pas Petit Zabu. » Se moqua le monstre de Kiri en voyant le porteur de Kubikiribôchô devant lui.

« Seize ans et tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, Kisame. » Commenta Zabuza en dégainant sa lame et la pointant vers Kisame.

« Mah, es ainsi qu'on s'adresse à son Senpai Zabuza ? Il va falloir que je te discipline. » Ricana Kisame en dégainant Samehada.

Zabuza prit une profonde inspiration avant de se mettre en garde.

* * *

« Tch, juste une centaine de chûnin ? Yagura nous sous-estime tellement que ça en devient insultant. » Se moqua Ameyuri en examinant la troupe de ninjas masqué devant elle.

« Enfin. Après seize ans je les retrouve enfin. » Fit celui qui semblait commandé l'unité. Ameyuri fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant la voix du précèdent porteur des Kibas.

« Ben merde si ça ce n'est pas une surprise. » Commenta la kunoichi alors qu'il retirait son masque. « Raïga Kurosaki. Je ne t'avais pas tué ? »

« Il faut plus qu'une petit fille pour m'abattre Ringo. Hélas nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter après tout il ne faudrait pas que ton enterrement prenne du retard » Gronda le jônin avec un regard fou.

_Ok je suis mal là. Les autres ne m'inquiètent pas mais avec un Jônin comme Raïga avec eux_… _Oh qu'es que je raconte ça va être facile !_

« **Raiton : Jibashiri !** » Hurla Raïga envoyant une vague d'éclair contre Ameyuri. La jeune femme se contenta de secouer la tête avec dégout.

« Tu appelles ça une technique Raiton ? En voici une vraie…** Raiton : Rairyû no Tatsumaki ! **» Un gigantesque dragon de foudre surgit de la pointe de ses épées et détruisit la technique de Raïga avant de continuer sa route.

« Dispersion ! » Hurla Raïga. Ses hommes tentèrent d'esquiver l'attaque et une majorité y parvinrent. Une majorité. Une quinzaine de chûnin furent rôti par le dragon avant de pouvoir fuir.

Ameyuri réaffirma sa prise sur ses lames et se prépara à charger les survivants quand une douleur abominable lui déchira la poitrine.

_Merde pas maintenant !_ Pensa la Kunoichi en tomba à genoux, crachant du sang dans le processus. Les shinobis de Kiri voyant Ameyuri tombé à genoux se rassemblèrent pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

_**Flash-back No Jutsu Katsu**_

_Quatre ans plus tôt, dans un petit village du pays du feu _

_Zabuza et le reste de la compagnie avait fait un détour par le pays du feu en apprenant que Tsunade Senju se trouvait dans un village a la frontière avec Kusa. Officiellement le groupe était censé récupéré des dettes que la légendaire médecin devait. Mais en réalité Zabuza voulait que Naruto fasse connaissance avec son seul parent encore vivant et Ameyuri voulait en profiter pour demander une faveur a la Sannin. _

_La rencontre entre Tsunade et Naruto avaient été…mémorable._

_Le gamin aux cheveux écarlates et la blonde s'étaient foutu sur la gueule (à la surprise générale les rumeurs comme quoi elle avait de l'hémophobie n'étaient que ça, des rumeurs. De plus elle avait le même Kekkai Genkai que Naruto en plus de sa super force) avant de se réconcilier autour d'une bouteille de saké. Après ça lorsque Zabuza avait dit que Naruto était le fils de Minato et donc le petit-fils de Tsunade, Ameyuri avait vu le duo fondre en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si Tsunade n'avait pas juré d'aider Jiraya à traquer Orochimaru elle serait retourné a Konoha fissa pour botter les fesses de Hiruzen pour ne pas lui avoir dit que son petit-fils était vivant._

_Après qu'il ait rattrapé le temps perdu et que tous les gamins furent bourrés et/ou endormis Ameyuri avait pris à part la Sannin pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'examiner._

_Son diagnostic était dans appel._

_« Vous me dites que j'ai quoi ?! » Hurla Ameyuri avec surprise._

_« Un cancer Ameyuri surnommé la malédiction du shinobi. D'un type rarissime, il gangrène le chakra d'un individu et affaiblie son organisme petit à petit. »Expliqua la blonde avec un visage sombre. Expliquait a l'une des personnes qui avait pris soin du dernier membre de sa famille qu'elle était condamné n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Loin de là._

_« E-Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »_

_« Malheureusement cette saloperie s'est développé dans tes poumons et a commencé à attaquer ton cœur. Toute tentative pour la retirer te tuera instantanément. Je peux juste ralentir la progression. »Tsunade se versa un verre de saké avant d'en offrir à Ameyuri qui accepta sans hésiter._

_« … Combien de temps ? » Demanda Ameyuri après avoir vidé sa coupe d'un coup._

_« Si tu t'abstiens d'utiliser ton chakra de quelque manière que ce soit je dirais entre dix et quinze ans. »_

_« Et si je continue à mon rythme actuelle ? »_

_« …Pendant trois ans tu pourras vivre comme une Kunoichi normal mais à la quatrième année ton corps se détériorera a une vitesse terrifiante et le cancer bloquera tout accès a ton chakra. Au mieux ton agonie durera une semaine au pire…plusieurs mois. _

_« …je vois. » Tsunade resta silencieuse un moment avant de soupirer._

_« Ameyuri en théorie je te conseillerais d'arrêter le métier de shinobi mais je sais que Yagura ne cessera jamais de te traquer. Donc je pouvoir te donner ceci... » Tsunade fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et tendis une fiole a Ameyuri. « Cette fiole contient de l'Eiyu no Mizu( l'Eau des héros) que m'a offert le chef du village de Taki après un service que j'ai rendu au village. J'ai effectué quelques tests dessus et j'ai réussi à la modifier de manières a augmenter la durée de son effet et diminuer le contrecoup. Lorsque la crise commencera bois là. L'eau stoppera le cancer et te permettra de te battre à pleine puissance pendant une dizaine d'heure. Mais lorsque les effets de l'eau cesserons tu mourras en quelques minutes.» _

_« Tsunade-sama…Merci. »_

_« Inutile de me remercier Ameyuri. Toi et tes confrères avez protégé et élevé mon petit-fils mieux que j'aurais pu l'espéré compte tenu de son état de Jinchûriki. T'aider est le moins que je puisse faire pour payer ma dette. »_

_**Flash-back No Jutsu Kai**_

Bon ben c'est l'heure de vérité ! Ameyuri saisit la fiole dans l'une de ses poches et avala son contenue d'une seule traite.

Cinq secondes passèrent et la kunoichi cru que Tsunade s'était foiré. Mais juste avant que Raïga ne lui enfonce son katana dans la tête une explosion de chakra envoyant voler le ninja contre un tronc.

« Kami ! J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon d'être à cent pourcent ! » Ameyuri tourna son attention sur la troupe de ninjas de Kiri avec un sourire carnassier tandis qu'une aura bleu vif l'entourait. « Prêt a dansé Gentlemans ? »

* * *

« Ara ara, Kushimaru toujours dans le bondage ? » Demanda Mangetsu en esquivant Nuibari. L'épée passa en sifflant à côté de son oreille, assez près pour que l'ainée du clan Hôzuki puisse voir le chakra de type foudre parcourant la lame. Mangetsu s'était procuré plusieurs épées de bonne qualité mais il savait qu'aucune ne supporterait plusieurs coups de Nuibari. La moitié de Katana dans sa main droite était une excellente preuve.

« … » Le shinobi masqué resta silencieux avant de tirer un coup sur un câble attaché à son poignet. Nuibari revint en sifflant et se figea dans le tronc qu'avait utilisé Mangetsu pour sa substitution.

« Par le saint tronc ! C'est passé près ! »

« … » Mangetsu examina un instant le masque de Kushimaru avant de soupirer.

« Tu vas continuer à m'attaquer en restant silencieux pas vrai ? »

« … » Un kunai avec plusieurs parchemins explosifs attaché au bout fut la seul réponse du shinobi masqué.

« En dix ans j'aurais pensé que t'aurais appris à être un peu plus bavard Kushimaru. » Lança Mangetsu en utilisant son Kekkai Genkai pour noyer le kunai, empêchant ainsi que les parchemins n'explosent.

« … »

« Evidemment je m'attendais à quoi ? J'espère que Jinpachi s'amuse au moi-OH PUTAIN ! » Cria Mangetsu en esquivant une volée de senbons imprégné de chakra électriques. « HEY ! J'ESSAIE DE FINIR MON MONOLOGUE ! » Rugit Le ninja aux cheveux argenté en chargeant son adversaire de plus belle.

A quelques mètres de là :

« JININ ! »

« JINPACHI ! »

Une explosion d'une violence inouïe vit vibrer l'air lorsque la lame de Kabutowari percuta Shibuki. Les deux shinobis furent projeté en arrière, à peine eurent ils toucher le sol qu'ils se relevèrent en même temps avant de charger de plus belle.

« JINIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN ! »

« JINPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Le choc entre les deux béhémoth fit trembler le sol tandis que leurs lames s'entrechoquaient violemment. Après un échange particulièrement violent les épées des deux ninjas volèrent se figeant dans le sol non loin d'eux.

Voyant cela les deux shinobis se figèrent et restèrent face à face pendant un moment.

« …Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main. » Remarqua Jinin en réajustant son bandana. Jinpachi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son esprit était envahi par les souvenirs qu'il avait à l'époque où il était loyal à Yagura. A cette époque Jinin avait été son rival et un ami précieux. Mais contrairement au borgne, Jinin avait une loyauté quasi-fanatique pour Yagura. « Jinpachi… Pourquoi tu as trahi Kiri ? »

« … Quelle importance nous allons nous entretuer de toute façon. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je doute pouvoir obtenir des réponses après ta mort. »

« Toucher. » Ricana Jinpachi amusé. « La vérité est simple, je ne soutenais pas la politique de Yagura. »

« Le boulot de Shinobi n'a rien à voir avec la politique Jinpachi ! Un shinobi est une arme au service du chef du village. Ni plus, ni moins. » Protesta virulemment Jinin.

« Ah et c'est là que nous différons vieux frère. Pour moi et pour beaucoup d'autres un shinobi est un protecteur. Certes nous sommes des mercenaires mais notre devoir est de défendre les habitants de notre pays depuis les ombres. Nous endurons les horreurs de ce monde pour que d'autres n'es pas à le faire. » Le regard de Jinpachi se durcit. « Je te laisse deviner comment j'ai réagi après que Yagura ait décide de se servir des shinobis de Kiri pour son foutu génocide. »

« N'insulte pas Yagura-Sama, traitre ! Il n'a que les intérêts de Kiri à cœur ! » Jinpachi fut tenter d'argumenter mais en voyant le regard de son rival, il sut que c'était inutile. Le déserteur secoua la tête et alla ramasser Shibuki préparant l'épée pour que ce soit le coté tranchant qui frappe et non le coté explosif. Voyant que Jinin avait récupéré Kabutowari, Jinpacha lança :

« Nous savons tous deux qu'aucun discours ne parviendra à nous faire changer d'avis. » Jinin sourit et brandit Kabutowari.

« Vient me chercher. » Se moqua Jinin.

Les deux rivaux restèrent immobiles attendant le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Soudain un morceau de kunai provenant de l'endroit ou Kushimaru et Mangetsu s'affrontait se planta entre eux.

Les deux épéistes bougèrent, trop vite pour être visible a l'œil.

Jinpachi poussa un grognement de douleur lorsque le marteau de Kabutowari l'envoya voler, l'encastrant efficacement dans un arbre. Jinin observa un instant son adversaire tombé avec un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se laissa tomber au sol. Sa tête roula sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobilisait.

Jinpachi observa le cadavre de son ancien rival avec tristesse. Malgré ses efforts il était incapable de bougeait son corps. Le coup de Jinin avait brisé la quasi-totalité de ses eaux et transformer ses organes internes en pudding. Le shinobi comprit qu'il devait avoir cinq peut être six minutes avant de perdre connaissance et une fois dans le coma il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

« Jinpachi ! » Le mourant tourna son seul œil fonctionnel légèrement pour voir Mangetsu arriver. Le Hôzuki était couvert de coupures et avait un trou dans l'épaule gauche mais à part ça il semblait être ok. « Eh reste avec moi ! »

« Va…aider…Zabuza…Je suis…fichu. »Parvint à articuler Jinpachi malgré la douleur.

« Oh non ! Pas question que je… » Mangetsu se tu en voyant le regard son frère d'arme. Jinpachi savait qu'il était mourant et il l'avait accepté. « Putain… »

« Prends…Shibuki… Suigetsu…s'est montré…digne… » Mangetsu grinça des dents avant de hocher la tête. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jinpachi avant qu'il ne ferme ses yeux. Très vite la respiration du mourant cessa signalant a Mangetsu que son frère d'armes venait passer de l'autre côté.

Mangetsu ferma ses yeux, tentant de contrôler la rage brûlante qui s'élevait en lui. L'épéiste se leva et récupéra rapidement les armes des autres combattants avant de se diriger vers la zone ou Zabuza affrontait Kisame.

Si l'un de ses élèves avait vu son visage, il ne l'aurait reconnu tant il était déformé par la colère.

Le Kijin no Sairai est de retour.

* * *

« Capitaine, vous êtes sûr qu'on ne devrait pas aller été nos hommes sur l'ile ? » demanda un ninja portant l'uniforme de Kiri a son supérieur. Lui et une quinzaine d'autres ninjas été resté a bords du navire ayant conduit Kisame et les autres exterminateurs sur l'ile. Voyant les explosions beaucoup d'hommes se demandé si il ne vaudrait mieux pas aller aider leurs compatriotes contre les traitres.

« Les ordres de Kisame-sama sont clair. On reste sur le navire et on engage le combat que s'il y a des fuyards. »

« Aye Capit… » Le soldat se figea lorsqu'un épais brouillard se matérialisa brutalement. « Qu'es que… ? » Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'un tanto trancha sa gorge d'un geste sec. Le capitaine tenta de saisie un kunai et un ouvrit la bouche mais une main étouffa son cri tandis que la pointe d'un katana lui transperçait le cœur. Naruto et Suigetsu se dressèrent au-dessus des cadavres de leurs victimes. Naruto jeta un regard angoissé vers l'ile avant de faire un geste. Le reste des Kitsunes No Kiri surgit du brouillard et se lança a l'assaut des shinobis de Kiri qui furent totalement pris par surprise.

Cinq minutes après tous les soldats de Yagura été mort et Naruto et ses compagnons avaient mis le cap sur l'ile.

* * *

Zabuza grogna de douleur en parant Samehada. Son bras vibra sous la puissance du coup mais le Démon du Brouillard fut forcé d'exécuter une substitution à la dernière seconde pour esquiver les missiles en forme de requins composé d'eaux que lui envoyait Kisame.

Le ninja-déserteur était dans une impasse en Kenjutsu lui et Zabuza étaient égaux mais le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu de Zabuza était neutraliser par Samehada. Grâce à sa vitesse supérieur Zabuza parvenait à éviter les attaques de Kisame mais une seul erreur et il serait tué.

Les deux ninjas étaient bloqués dans une guerre d'usure mais Zabuza savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner tant que Samehada continuait à soigner les blessures de Kisame.

« Et bien c'était marrant mais je pense qu'il est temps d'en finir. » Kisame s'écarta de Zabuza et à la surprise du ninja déserteur lui et Samehada fusionnèrent devenant une espèce de créature étrange mi-homme et mi-requin. « **Suirô Sameodori no Jutsu ! **» Avant que Zabuza ait pu réagir il fut enfermé dans un immense orbe d'eau faisant presque un kilomètre de diamètre.

Zabuza tenta de sortir mais se rendit compte très vite lorsque Kisame l'attaqua que l'orbe suivait les mouvements de l'Homme-requin. La vision de Zabuza commença à se troubler à cause du manque d'oxygène tandis que les attaques de Kisame devenaient de plus en plus féroces.

Un coup de poing finit par percer sa garde brisant plusieurs de ses cotes et endommageant l'un de ses poumons.

« C'est fini, Zabuza ! » Cria Kisame en se préparant pour le coup de grâce. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre Zabuza disparut laissant sa place à Mangetsu. Sans laisser le temps a Kisame de répondre Mangetsu le chargea et entama un combat aquatique titanesque avec le porteur de Samehada.

Vu de l'extérieur il semblait qu'un maelstrom se déchainait a l'intérieur. Des taches rouges apparurent dans l'eau signalant que le sang avait coulé mais a part ça il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit a l'intérieur.

Lorsque Zabuza se rendit compte qu'il était à l'extérieur il tenta de rejoindre la bataille juste pour voir l'orbe d'eau se dissiper juste avant son arrivé.

Le Démon du Brouillard se figea en voyant le corps de Mangetsu au pied de Kisame.

« Ah… Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre le petit jeune. » Fit Kisame en annulant sa fusion avec Samehada. _Comment es qui… Non… il a drainé Mangetsu de son chakra ? _Pensa Zabuza en voyant que Mangetsu ne bougeait plus.

« BÂTARD ! » Rugit Zabuza en se jetant sur Kisame faisant siffler Kubikiribôchô vers sa tête. Kisame se contenta de parer aisément avec le pommeau de Samehada tandis que l'épée vivante refermer ses mâchoires sur le bras de Zabuza, l'arrachant d'un seul coup.

« GAAAAAAH ! » Zabuza tomba à genoux tandis que Kubikiribôchô tombé au sol.

« Eh bien c'était marrant. Mais il est temps d'en finir. » Kisame leva Samehada pour le coup de grâce quand une monstrueuse aura se fit sentir. Le Monstre de Kiri baissa sa lame pour parer l'attaque mais fut quand même propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrières.

Lorsque Kisame atterrit il fut surpris de voir un jeune ninja avec des cheveux écarlates s'interposant entre lui et Zabuza. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Kisame lorsqu'il vit l'aura rouge sang, imitant la forme d'un renard à trois queues, entourant le jeune et les yeux rouges qu'il affichait. _Oh je suis tellement content d'avoir accepté cette mission ! Je n'ai pas eu autant de fun depuis des années !_ Pensa Joyeusement Kisame en voyant Naruto se mettre en garde.

**« Semblerait qu'on mange sushi ce soir. » **Gronda Naruto avant d'attaquer Kisame.

* * *

Omake : Naruto VS Fan-girls

Six mois avant la mission au pays de la lune, station balnéaire du Pays du Feu.

Une silhouette familière portant une paire de short orange rayé de noir comme seul vêtement se matérialisa dans une ruelle avec un air paniqué.

**« Gaki tu crois qu'on leurs a échappés ? » **Demanda Kurama avec une petite voix apeuré.

« J-Je pense. » Murmura Naruto en examinant les alentours.

**« Par Kami mais c'était quoi…Ces…Ces choses ! »**

« Je sais pas ! On était à la plage j'avais mon tee-shirt mouillé et d'un coup elles ont surgit de nulle part en hurlant ! » Grogna Naruto avec un frisson en se rappelant l'évènement. Ses compagnons avaient d'ailleurs été tellement surpris qu'ils n'avaient pas réagi en voyant Naruto se faire poursuivre par un troupeau de filles excités.

**« C-C'est peut être un entrainement de Zabuza ? »**

« Même Zabuza-sensei ne serait pas cruel à ce point ! »

**« Mais alors quoi ? » **Cria le Biju. Aucun de ses précédents conteneurs n'avait eu ce problème avant !Soudain Naruto eu une épiphanie.

« Je crois… Je crois que ce sont des Fan-girls. » Un coup de tonnerre retenti malgré le fait que le ciel soit dépourvu du moindre nuage.

**« Des Fan-girls ? » **(Coup de tonnerre)Kurama se rappelait que Kushina avait pris l'habitude de tabasser des filles portant ce nom mais à l'époque le kitsune n'en avait rien à faire.

« Quand j'étais a Konoha j'ai entendu parler d'une sous-espèce de la gente féminine qui poursuivait le dernier Uchiha régulièrement. » Naruto eu une pensée ému pour le pauvre Sasuke. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu tout émo s'il se fait traquer par des Fan-girls (Coup de tonnerre) en permanence.

**« Quoi ce sont juste des fans ? »**

« NON ! DE simples fans ne peuvent pas poursuivre quelqu'un à la vitesse d'un jônin en hurlant qu'ils veulent porter tes enfants ! »

**« Oh…Attends ça veut dire que tu a… »**

« Des fan-girls à mes trousses. » ( Coup de tonnerre X 3 )

« … »

**« … »**

« Oh. »

**« Mon. »**

« Kami. »

**« Gaki faut que tu sortes de là et vite ! Je refuse d'être témoins de ce qu'elles vont te faire si elle t'attrape ! » **Cria Kurama en proie à une prise de panique total, oubliant qu'il pouvait se déconnecter des sens de con conteneur à loisir.

« Oui mais comment… »

« NARUTO-KUN ! »

« Merde ! Elles m'ont trouvé Kurama au secours ! »

**« COURS GAKI ! COURS POUR TON CU ! »**

Après ce qui fut appeler La Grande Chasse au renard, a laquelle Naruto ne survécu ( non sans avoir subis un grand nombre de trauma psychologique) que grâce à l'intervention de Tayuya (Alléluia pour le genjutsu ) il jura de ne plus jamais aller dans une plage publique a moins d'avoir une armée comme escorte.

Malheureusement pour Naruto, Zabuza prit la décision d'entrainer les autres en utilisant les Fan-girls. Tayuya et les autres jeunes ninjas apprirent rapidement que se situaient entre une fan-girl et l'objet de son désir équivalait à se mettre dans la trajectoire d'une Bijudama.

Dans un contexte totalement diffèrent Kimimaro ne mit jamais plus les pieds sur une plage.


	6. Chapter 5 : La fin d'une légende

Apprenti du Démon Chapitre 5 : La fin d'une légende

_On m'a dit un jour que l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions.  
Aujourd'hui j'ai l'intention de vérifier si c'est vrai.  
_

_Derniers mots de Zabuza Momochi avant sa tentative d'assassinat contre le Yondaime Mizukage _

* * *

Un éclair de foudre bleuté illumina les bois. Quelques secondes après un corps carbonisé tomba au sol tandis que la kunoichi responsable s'accroupissait sur la branche d'un arbre pour observer les alentours.

Ameyuri poussa un grognement frustré en voyant la vingtaine de shinobis l'encerclant. Lorsqu'elle avait bu la fiole de Tsunade Ameyuri s'était lancé contre les hommes de Yagura et avait commencé a les massacré, si tout c'était passer comme prévu elle aurait la dernière debout après dix minutes de combats.

Après qu'Ameyuri ait exécuté la moitié du groupe Raïga s'était sacrifier pour permettre à ses hommes de se disperser. Ameyuri avait été contrainte de les traquer un par un perdant énormément de temps. Et maintenant alors qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de shinobi, elle dangereusement proche de sa limite. _Fais chier ! Il me reste à peine une heure avant que l'eau cesse de faire effet. Je n'aurais pas le temps de tous les traquer…_

Soudain le son d'une flute résonna dans la forêt et les Chasseurs de Déserteurs commencèrent à s'attaquer entre eux dans le bordel le plus absolu.

« Ameyuri-sensei ! » La kunoichi cligna des yeux et resta bouche bée en voyant Tayuya apparaitre à côté d'elle.

« Tayuya ? Mais comment … ? »

« La putain de sixième sens de Naruto. Mais on a plus important à faire il faut qu'on aille aider Zabuza et Naruto avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

« Au cas tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer j'ai pas fini ici… » Avant qu'Ameyuri ne puisse finir les shinobis de Kiri survivant furent tailler en pièces par une épée qui semblait être faites en foudre, ou écarteler par des chaines éthérés.

« Et de treize ! J'ai gagné Kimi ! » S'exclama une Uzumaki bien familière en jetant un regard moqueur a son camarade Kaguya qui paraissait vexé.

« Tricheuse. » Grogna Kimimaro en désactivant la Rajin No Ken. « On avait dit pas de Kekkai Genkai. »

« Depuis quand un shinobi joue franc jeux ? » Répondit Karin avec un ton amusé avant de se tourner vers Tayuya et Ameyuri. « Suigetsu et Jûgo ont trouvé le corps de Jinpachi-sensei. D'après les traces Mangetsu-sensei a survécu et est parti aider Zabuza-sensei. Ils sont…» Karin se figea, son visage palissant à un rythme effrayant.

« Karin ? »

« Yagura a envoyé des renforts. Je compte un régiment de Chasseurs et plusieurs régiments de chûnins normaux. »

« Bordel de merde ! Sérieusement ? » Cracha Tayuya avec colère. Ameyuri resta silencieuse un moment. Le fait que Yagura est envoyé plus de troupes contre eux était un plus pour les Rebelles qui devaient avoir commencé leur assaut contre Kiri mais la Kunoichi n'appréciait guère l'idée de voir sacrifier ses élèves pour la réussite d'une mission qui ne les concernaient même pas.

« Assez parler, il faut récupérer Zabuza et les autres et foutre le camp d'ici ! » Ordonna Ameyuri les faisant bougeait instantanément alors qu'un plan commençait à se former dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle était fichue mais au moins elle pouvait s'assurer que ses élèves survivent.

* * *

Un grondement sourd émergea de la gorge de Naruto. Les trois queues de chakra derrière lui se plantèrent dans le sol le propulsant à la manière d'un ressort lui permettant de charger Kisame à une vitesse inhumaine. La pierre sous ses pieds se brisa sous la pression mais malgré la vitesse à laquelle le jeune ninja effectuait son barrage d'attaque sur le shinobi de Kiri aucun de ses coups n'avaient porté. _Tch semblerait que son rang S est mérité !_

Naruto poussa un grognement frustré lorsqu'une partie de son aura créé par le chakra de Kurama se dissipa, absorbé par Samehada, pour la seconde fois, la seul chose signalant qu'il avait toujours accès au chakra du Kyûbi était ses yeux rouges sangs qui fixait Kisame avec fureur . Cette foutu épée rendait tous l'arsenal de ninjutsu de Naruto totalement inutile a l'exception du Rasengan. Même les chaines de chakra n'étaient qu'un immense buffet a volonté pour elle. Utilisé le pouvoir de Kurama avait été le dernier recours de Naruto vu qu'il savait qu'affronter Kisame uniquement avec son Kenjutsu et son Taijutsu serait du suicide. _Chier ! Mes clones ne tiendront jamais assez longtemps pour me permettre de créer un sceau suffisamment résistant pour le piéger !_

**« Arrête de **bouger ! » Rugit Naruto alors que le chakra de Kurama quittait son système. Kisame se contenta de ricaner.

« Alors Gamin on se fatigue ? »

« Dans tes rêves Poiscaille ! **Kage Bunshin** ! » Siffla Naruto envoyant vague sur vague de clones afin d'occuper Kisame.

_**« Gaki prends Zabuza et fout le camp ! » **_

_« Kurama ? »_

_**« Ecoute si tu continues tu vas juste tourner en rond. Le seul moyen pour buter ce foutu requin serait d'utiliser une technique qui le tuerait d'un seul coup. Malheureusement Kisame ne te laissera pas charger le Rasengan et aucun membre du groupe n'a un jutsu pareil dans son arsenal. » **_Naruto grinça les dents mais ne protesta pas. Il savait que Kurama avait raison mais il savait aussi que Kisame ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement. Pendant la courte discussion entre le Biju et son hôte, Kisame avait massacré les clones de Naruto et dirigé son attention sur l'Original.

_« Putain…Je savais que j'aurais travaillé plus sur le Rasenshuriken. » _Naruto se tut un instant pour esquiver Samehada. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur en sentant son chakra se faire absorber par l'épée encore une fois_. « Kurama, Zabuza-sensei n'es pas en état pour faire une course-pour…. » _

_**« GAKI ATTENTION ! » **_Tenta de prévenir Kurama.

Avant que Naruto ne puisse esquiver, Samehada frappa le jeune ninja dans le ventre l'envoyant volé contre un arbre. Avec horreur Naruto se rendit compte que Samehada avait totalement dévoré le chakra de Kurama. Les yeux de Naruto perdirent aussitôt leurs couleurs rouges et redevinrent violets signalant qu'il n'avait plus accès au chakra de son tenant.

« Et merde… » Gémit Naruto en tentant de se relever, sans sucées. Le jeune ninja grogna de plus belle en sentant ses cotes qui commencé à être ressoudé par ses capacités de régénération.

Naruto gronda en voyant Kisame charger pour le coup de grâce et tenta de se mouvoir. Avec horreur il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas bougeait à temps.

Le Jinchûriki regarda Samehada s'abattre au ralenti sur lui et ferma les yeux s'attendant à ressentir une douleur déchirante d'un moment à l'autre.

Un bruit de métal frappant le métal força Naruto à rouvrir les yeux pour voir Zabuza se dresser en lui et Kisame Kubikiribôchô contre Samehada. Le Démon de Kiri avait réussi à placer un garrot sur son bras coupé pendant que Naruto occupait Kisame. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus Naruto était que son sensei avait réussi à brandir Kubikiribôchô et à parer un coup de Kisame avec UN SEUL BRAS !

Avec un grognement furieux Zabuza repoussa Kisame et parvint à lui infliger une profonde entaille à l'épaule forçant le porteur de Samehada à reculer le temps que son épée le soigne.

« Ne t'avais-je pas appris de ne jamais quitter ton ennemi des yeux Gaki ? » Gronda Zabuza en plantant Kubikiribôchô devant lui.

« Sensei… » Murmura Naruto, la voix emplie d'un mélange de surprise et d'admiration. _Mon Sensei est un Badass ! _

« Reste pas couché comme un demeuré Gaki ! C'est bien toi qui voulait qu'on mange sushis ce soir non ? »

« Aye Sensei ! » S'écria Naruto en se relevant d'un bond avant de se mettre en garde au côté de Zabuza.

« Tch, pire que des cafard. » Cracha Kisame en jetant un regard furieux à Zabuza et Naruto.

Le Monstre de Kiri se prépara à les achever quand un bruissement de feuilles signala l'arrivé d'Ameyuri et des Kitsunes No Kiri au grand complet.

« Sensei, votre bras ! » S'écria Haku en se précipitant au côté de Zabuza, au même moment Tayuya se rangeait au côté de Naruto tandis qu'Ameyuri et les autres mercenaires s'interposaient entre Kisame et ses proies.

Pendant un instant Kisame eu l'idée d'attaquer et d'écraser ces insectes mais il changea d'avis en voyant les armes que portaient les jeunes shinobis.

Suigetsu avait Shibuki, Jûgo tenait Kabutowari tandis que Haku avait récupéré Nuibari.

_Comment ont-ils… ?_ Kisame tourna son regards vers le cadavre de Mangetsu et vit que les épées étaient toujours à son côté.

« Kai. » grogna-t-il en brisant le genjutsu révélant l'absence d'armes sur le corps de l'ainée Hôzuki. Mmm ça explique la rage dans les yeux du petit Suigetsu… _Dommage qu'il parvienne à se contrôler ça aurait été drôle de l'écraser._

Kisame soupesa un instant ses possibilités il pouvait soit attaquer et probablement se faire tuer en emportant une partie du groupe ou il pouvait partir et chasser les jeunes quand ils seraient à leurs sommets.

_Ces gamins ont du potentiel… Ils pourraient bien dépasser l'ancienne génération d'épéistes_.

Un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage du Monstre de Kiri.

« Et bien c'était marrant mais j'ai des choses à faire. Bye !** Suiton : Mizu Bunshin**. »

Une cinquantaine de clone d'eau apparurent autours de lui et chargèrent le petit groupe protégeant Zabuza et Naruto.

En moins d'une minute les clones furent éliminés et à la grande surprise du groupe Kisame avait disparu.

« … Il est parti ? » Demanda Jûgo en se tournant vers Karin qui scanna aussitôt la zone.

« Sa signature est déjà à plusieurs kilomètres… Et elle continue de s'éloigner alors qu'on parle. » Rapporta l'Uzumaki.

« Sérieusement ? Il nous a plantés comme ça ? » Cracha Suigetsu sans faire le moindre effort pour cacher sa colère.

« Je comprends pas… Pourquoi ? » Marmonna Kimimaro plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Ameyuri écouta un instant ses élèves avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Merde… » La kunoichi se tourna vers Zabuza qui hocha la tête ayant sentit la même chose. « Les filles va falloir fuir. Les renforts ennemis sont là. » L'annonce de la Kunoichi jeta un froid avant que Tayuya ne jure.

« Putain sérieusement ? »

« Ok, juste le temps de stabiliser Zabuza-sensei et… » Commença Haku avant d'être interrompu.

« Inutile. » La voix grave de Zabuza figea les jeunes ninjas qui le fixèrent avec incompréhension. « Les crocs de Samehada sont empoisonné. »

« Non… » Murmura Naruto horrifié. « Non, non, non, non ! On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ! »

« Arrête Naruto. Même Tsunade n'es pas parvenu à trouver un remède au poison de Samehada. » Expliqua Ameyuri alors que les autres membres du groupes essayaient d'enregistrer l'information.

« I-il doit bien avoir un solution ! On a déjà perdu Mangetsu-sensei et Jinpachi-Sensei on ne pas te perdre aussi ! » Cria Naruto, le désespoir évidant dans sa voix. Bien qu'ils ne disent mots le visage qu'affichait les autres membres du groupe prouvait qu'ils partageait les sentiments de Naruto.

« Naruto on n'a pas le temps d'argumenter ! » Gronda Ameyuri. « On est condamné et il n'est pas question que vous nous accompagnez dans la tombe ! »

« Une seconde… **On **? » S'écria Tayuya avec une voix mêlant surprise et horreur. Ameyuri se contenta de sourire avec amertume en montrant la fiole vide. Les jeunes shinobi comprirent aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils savaient pour la maladie de leur sensei mais ils ne pensaient pas que l'heure fatidique arriverait si vite.

« Oh non… » Murmura Haku en serrant les poings, de la glace commençant à se former autour de lui avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre le contrôle de son Kekkai Genkai.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ! » Cria Kimimaro en frappant du poing le tronc d'un arbre, y laissant une marque, un rare show d'émotion pour le Kaguya.

« … » Jûgo resta silencieux mais vu les tatouages noirs qui apparaissaient et disparaissait toutes les secondes il était évidant qu'il peinait à se contrôler.

« Assez discuté ! Partez maintenant ! » Ordonna Ameyuri avec un ton grave.

« NON ! Je refuse d'abandonner ma famille derrière moi ! » Hurla Naruto. Soudain Zabuza flanqua un monstrueux coup de boule à Naruto l'envoyant au sol.

« Cesse d'être un enfant Naruto ! Si vous mourez ici seul Yagura en profitera ! Mangetsu, Jinpachi, Ameyuri et moi ne vous avons pas formé pour que vous mouriez dans un combat qui n'est pas le vôtre ! » Zabuza se tut un instant avant de murmurer. « Pas question que j'entraine ma famille dans la mort. »

« Zabuza-sensei… » Sans dire un mot de plus le Démon de Kiri lança Kubikiribôchô a Naruto qui l'attrapa au vol malgré les larmes qui obscurcissait sa vision, Zabuza se tourna ensuite pour que seul son dos soit visible à ses élèves. Ameyuri quant à elle fourra les Kibas dans les mains de Tayuya qui tentaient de retenir ses larmes sans succès. A ce point Haku et Karin avaient déjà éclaté en sanglots tandis que Kimimaro, Jûgo et Suigetsu essayaient d'étouffer leurs émotions derrières un masque impassible.

« Aller partez on les retardera. » Dit Ameyuri avant de se pencher pour murmurer a l'oreille de Naruto. « Protège-les s'il te plait. » Les yeux de Naruto restèrent embués par la peine mais une lueur de détermination s'alluma dans son regard avant qu'il hoche la tête.

Naruto se leva et commença à partir avant de s'arrêter. Les Kitsunes No Kiri se mirent en ligne faisant face au dos de Zabuza avant que Naruto ne reprennent la parole.

« Je… Je ne peux pas le dire à Mangetsu-sensei et à Jinpachi-sensei, mais je vous que vous sachiez que vous étiez la famille que je n'avais jamais. Pour moi. Pour nous. » Naruto pris une pause pour contrôler sa respiration tremblante. « Juste… Merci… Pour tout. » Les jeunes mercenaires s'inclinèrent en chœur afin de montrer leurs respects à leurs senseis.

« Tch, arrêtez de perdre du temps et filez. » Grogna Zabuza. Ses élèves ne pouvaient pas le voir mais les yeux du Démon de Kiri brillaient de larmes contenues. Seul Ameyuri vit ce côté du Démon de Kiri et décida de rester silencieuse alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Avec un dernier bruissement de feuilles les jeunes mercenaires disparurent laissant Zabuza et Ameyuri seul.

La kunoichi sortit un rouleau d'une de ses poches et en sortit un trio de katana avant d'en lancer un a Zabuza.

« C'est assez romantique quand on y pense… » Remarqua la Kunoichi.

« Comment ça ? »

« Deux amants, mourants restant en arrière pour permettre à leurs élèves de survivre ? »

« Dit comme ça c'est vrai…Ameyuri… »

« Je sais Zabuza. »

Les deux shinobis restèrent silencieux un moment sentant les centaines de soldats de Yagura approché.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir connue Ame-chan. »

« Moi de même Zabu-Kun. »

Sur ces derniers mots le duo commença son baroud d'honneur.

Lorsque le duo finit par succomber à leurs blessures, ils étaient entourés par les corps des fidèles de Yagura.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Kiri, le Yondaime Mizukage observait son village brûlait depuis son bureau. Les Rebelles avaient lancé l'assaut plusieurs heures plus tôt brisant les loyalistes de Yagura. Il ne faisait nul doute que Mei Terumi, la chef des rebelles, deviendrait le Godaime Mizukage ce soir.

Inconnue de tous Yagura était heureux. Après des années passer pièges dans son propre corps à cause du genjutsu de cette **Homme** à être forcé d'entendre sa propre voix ordonné les purges, de voir son corps exterminer les malheureux voulant le stopper. Yagura ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : la douce paix de la mort.

Une explosion retentit faisant voler en éclat sa porte et révélant Mei Terumi, couverte du sang des membres de la Garde personnel de Yagura et le regard furieux.

« Ton règne de terreur s'achève aujourd'hui Yagura! »

_Enfin_ pensa Yagura alors que son duel contre celle qui allez lui succédait débutait.

* * *

Trois ans après la bataille qui vu Mei Terumi devenir le Godaime Mizukage, dans le Pays des vagues un petit homme an costard cravate lisait le livre le plus utilisé sur le continent.

* * *

_Vingt-huitième Edition du Bingo Book__ : Page 259_

_Organisation : Les Kitsunes No Kiri_

_Affiliation : inconnu possible ancien shinobi de Kiri_

_Niveaux de menaces : A, prudence conseillé en cas de contact, ont prouvé être très protecteur envers leurs membres_

_Leader connue : Inconnue sauf pour son allias "Boss"_

_Prime : Aucune pour l'instant_

_Membres : Nombres estimés à six shinobis de rang B minimum, aucunes infos sur leurs identités _

_Infos complémentaires : beaucoup des membres semblent posséder des Kekkai Genkai _

* * *

« Alors vous en pensez quoi Patron ? » Demanda un samurai au petit homme. Un sourire vicieux apparut sur le visage du nain.

« Je crois bien que nous avons trouvez la solution à mon problème. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tards dans la campagne de Kaminari no Kuni

Dans une forêt peuplée d'arbres gigantesque un jeune homme d'environ dix-neuf ans avec des cheveux rouges coupés courts était assis face à un gigantesque renard à neuf queues avec un jeu d'échec entre eux. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une armure ressemblant à celle des Anbus de Konoha. Contrairement aux Black Ops du Village, son armure couvrait toute la longueur de son bras et était faites dans une sorte d'acier sombre si on examinait le métal de plus près on pouvait voir que l'acier avait été marqué par des dizaines de sceaux. Enfin un haori rouge, décorée de flammes blanches et marqué du kanji pour renard dans son dos et d'une spirale rouge, complétait son attirail. Le visage du jeune homme était masqué par un masque de tissus noir et un bandeau frontal dépourvu de symbole protégeait son front.

**« Echec et mat Naruto. »** Dit soudainement le Renard géant avec un sourire victorieux en bougeant l'un des pièces du plateau. Naruto grogna de dépit en voyant son démon le battre…encore.

« Et merde… On en ait à combien Kurama ? » Soupira Le jeune en s'étirant avec un bâillement.

« 387 victoire pour moi et 47 pour toi. »

« Eh, je me rapproche Kurama fais gaffe ! »

« Dans tes rêves Gaki ! »

« Allez, on se fait la revanche demain ! » Lança Naruto avant quitter son esprit.

Le jeune shinobi ouvrit les yeux et grimaça en voyant la lumière du soleil passer au travers de l'ouverture de la tente qu'il partageait avec Kimimaro et Suigetsu. Naruto regarda autour de lui et vit que Suigetsu était toujours endormis, dans sa veste de jônin de Kiri avec ses bras serrant Shibuki contre lui comme si l'épée était un coussin, mais que Kimimaro était déjà sorti. Naruto jeta un regard a son épée Kubikiribôchô dont la lame avait été enveloppé dans des bandages pour cacher sa lame. _Mm faudra que j'essaie les modifications._

Sans perdre de temps il saisit le manche de Kubikiribôchô et sortit de sa tente. A l'extérieur le reste de Kitsunes No Kiri commençaient leurs routines matinales :

Kimimaro pratiquait ses katas avec sa Raijin No Ken ses vêtements blanc le faisant ressembler a un moine minus le crâne rasé. Jûgo méditait avec une douzaine d'oiseaux qui avaient décidé de faire de lui leurs perchoirs Kabutowari et son armure de Samurai de Tetsu No Kuni posés à côté de lui. Non loin de là Tayuya joué avec sa flute tout en étant posé en équilibre sur ses Kibas. La joueuse de flûte portait des vêtements semblables à l'ancienne tenue d'Ameyuri a l'exception du château qui couvrait le haut de sa tête. Karin s'était perchée dans un arbre pour surveiller les environs. Le seul changement que Karin avait fait avec son ancienne tenue était la veste d'Anbu de Konoha protégeant le haut de son corps complété avec les avant-gardes et les jambières assortis.

« Oy Karin des nouvelles d'Haku ? » Lança Naruto en finissant de s'étirer.

« Nop mais il ne devrait pas tarder Aniki. » Lança la seconde Uzumaki du groupe.

Avec la mort de Zabuza, les Kitsunes No Kiri avaient perdu leurs habituelles sources de contrat et avaient dû recréer une liste de contacts pour obtenir du travail. Malheureusement le temps que les mercenaires soient prêts à traquer Kisame, le seul survivant du combat contre leurs senseis, la mort de Yagura avait survenu.

A la seconde ou le Yondaime Mizukage avait été tué et que les Rebelles avaient pris le contrôle de Kiri, le porteur de Samehada avait disparu de la surface du globe. Selon certaine rumeur il aurait été aperçu avec un homme en robe noir avec des nuages rouges dessus mais à par ça...

Après une année passée à traquer Kisame sans le moindre résultat Naruto avait pris la décision de changer de plan ou plutôt de priorité.

Bien que les jeunes aient tous accepté d'aider Zabuza à renverser Yagura, ils avaient leurs propres rêves : Ressusciter leurs clans respectifs.

Malgré leurs envies de tuer Kisame, ils savaient qu'il serait plus intelligent de traquer Le Monstre de Kiri avec la puissance d'un clan voir d'un village entier pour les assister.

Après ça les Kitsunes No Kiri avaient passé leurs temps à fouiller les anciens territoires appartenant aux clans Kaguya, Yuki et Hôtsuki afin que Haku, Kimimaro et Suigetsu puissent récupérés leurs héritages. Après deux ans de recherches entrecoupés de missions ils avaient réussi à découvrir plusieurs rouleaux concernant l'histoire et le Kekkai Genkai des trois clans et d'autres contenants des infos sur diverses techniques héréditaires ayant survécu aux pillards du Yondaime Mizukage.

Une fois les recherches terminé Naruto avait mis le cap sur Nami No Kuni ou se trouvait l'ancien village des Uzumaki : Uzushio. Par chance un contact avait fait passer la demande d'un homme d'affaire nommé Gato qui cherchait à engager des gardes du corps pour défendre ses intérêts contre les bandits vivant dans la zone. Tout en travaillant pour Gato ils pourraient fouiller le vieux territoire du clan de Naruto et Karin.

Par contre une fois que les fouilles seraient finies un choix devrait être fait.

Pour restaurer leurs clans ils avaient deux possibilités :

Rejoindre l'un des villages ninja existants ou bien créer un nouveau village dans l'un des pays que le groupe avait sauvé au cours des années.

Les deux choix avaient leurs plus et leurs moins.

Rejoindre un village déjà existant serait facile mais le risque d'être pris dans des intriques politiques était élevé. Pire ils n'avaient aucune garantie que les dirigeants des Villages n'essaieraient pas de les doubler à la première occasion. Par exemple Kumo pourrait user Kimimaro et Haku juste à fin de reproduction pour créer leurs propres clans avec Kekkai Genkai.

Rajouter a cela que Naruto et Tayuya n'avaient guère envie de revoir leurs villages de naissance respectif et que Kiri , malgré la victoire des Rebelles, avait toujours un profond sentiment anti-Kekkai Genkai...

Créer un nouveau village leur permettrait certes d'avoir un certain contrôle mais ils risquaient de devenir une cible au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient ou ils pourraient se faire attaquer par une coalition de village n'appréciant pas qu'ils mettent la main sur des contrats qui leurs seraient revenu autrement.

Naruto poussa un long soupir en se grattant la tête avec frustration. Malgré tout le temps passé à y réfléchir il ne parvenait pas à décider de la meilleure action à prendre.

« Oy Aniki ! Haku est en approche ! » La voix de Karin sortit Naruto de sa réflexion alors qu'une silhouette familière vêtue d'une kimono noir venait d'apparaitre a l'horizon.

Le chef des Kitsunes No Kiri mit de côté ses inquiétudes et partit à la rencontre d'Haku. Après tout il avait le temps d'y réfléchir.

* * *

Omake : La meilleure diversion du monde

« Tayuya je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée… » Grogna Naruto alors que ses clones installait divers instruments sur une estrade faisant face à un hôtel.

« Ait confiance je sais ce que je fais Blondie ! » Dit-elle tout en refilant divers costume

« Mais… Nous transformer en boys-band ? » Se plaignit Suigetsu.

« Hush ! Faites-moi confiances c'est la meilleur putain d'idée que j'ai jamais eu ! » S'exclama joyeusement la spécialiste en genjutsu du groupe.

Pendant ce temps dans un bâtiment a deux cents mètres de là Zabuza, Ameyuri et Mangetsu attendaient avec impatience la diversion qui leurs permettrait d'infiltrer l'hôtel ou se trouvait le trafiquant qu'il poursuivait.

« Bordel mais qu'es que les Gakis foutent ? »

« Du calme, Zabuza on a… » Avant que Mangetsu ne puisse finir sa phrase une chanson raisonna dans l'air accompagné par plusieurs instruments.

_**Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the thing that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars**_

_**I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find**_

Le trio de ninja se percha sur l'un des toits pour voir leurs élevés et restèrent bouche bée. Le groupe de jeunes ninjas avaient utilisé l'Henge pour changer la couleur de leurs cheveux et portaient des masques en porcelaine imitant la tête d'un renard pour cacher leurs identités. Le groupe avait choisi d'adopter comme uniforme un ensemble tee-shirt/jean unicolore jaune sable leur donnant un aspect très étrange mais qui bizarrement semblait plaire au public.

« … Ce ne serait pas Naruto et Karin qui sont en train de chanter ? » En voyant une paire de blond avec des micros sur le devant de la scène.

« Ben merde j'aurais pas cru que Tayuya réussirait à les convaincre. » Dit Ameyuri en se retenant de rire en voyant Jûgo utiliser une batterie et Kimimaro jouer avec un piano tandis que Tayuya semblait particulièrement joyeuse avec sa flûte.

« Oh mon Kami. » Grogna Zabuza en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Voir Haku et Suigetsu jouer un duo avec leurs guitares avaient été le coup de grâce pour lui. « Juste…finissons la mission ok ? »

Le trio de shinobi passa aussitôt a l'action profitant du fait que la majorité des gardes de l'hôtel avaient été attiré par la musique et se retrouvaient maintenant à contenir la masse absurde de curieux venu écoutait le groupe de ninjas-musiciens.

_**Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told**_

_**I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie,could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_

« Quand même le Gaki a de la voix. » Remarqua Ameyuri lorsque l'assassinat fut réussi. « Si jamais il en marre du job de ninja il pourra toujours se reconvertir dans la musique. »

« Putain vous avez vu tous les fans qu'ils ont attiré ? Y en a des centaines !»

« Kukukuku . »

« Euh Zabuza ? »

« Mangetsu va louer une salle dans le nord de la ville, Ameyuri va imprimer des flyers signalant que les Goldens Fox donneront un second concert ce soir. »

« Zabuza… tu es un génie ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe de musiciens Goldens Fox naquis. Personnes ne fit jamais la liaison entre les Goldens Fox et les Kitsunes No Kiri au grand désespoir des fans et au grand soulagement des compagnons de Naruto qui partageait désormais la Malédiction des Fans-girls/Fans-boys.

* * *

Ps: Si vous avez reconnu la chanson que chantait Naruto et compagnie bravo!  
Sinon c'était Counting star de One Republic

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai un léger souci et j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider a décider du chemin que va prendre l'histoire.

Pour la suite de l'histoire je suis partagé entre deux choix possibles :

1 : Naruto et compagnie deviennent des shinobis de Konoha

2 : Naruto va créer son propre village dans l'un des pays qu'il a sauvé (Yuki No Kuni, Oni no Kuni, … )

Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis ça m'aiderait à me décider sur la suite de l'histoire.


	7. Chapter 6 : Bataille dans Nami No Kuni

Chapitre 6 : Bataille dans Nami No Kuni 

* * *

Résultat de la Pool :

Retour à Konoha : 3

Création d'un village : 6

Avec un avantage écrasant la victoire revient au fan d'un Nouveau Village !

Et j'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance futur du village d'Uzutsuki dans le pays de…SURPRISE !

* * *

Guest : Lors du précédent chapitre Zabuza s'est fait arracher son bras et Ameyuri a grosso modo ouvert les huit portes célestes. Ils ont mourant mais pas morts

Kyu-chan : Je suis du même avis que toi sur le fait que si Naruto retourne à Konoha après avoir passé la majorité de sa vie en tant que mercenaire il risque de ne pas s'entendre avec les idéalistes/Teme/Fan-girls composant les Rookies 11. Et Merci du compliment au fait ^^

* * *

Petite infos dans mon histoire Naruto à trois ans de plus que le reste des Rookies 12. Ce qui fait que pour un Naruto de 19 ans ont à un Sasuke de 16 ans.

Aussi second détail en temps de paix la graduation de l'Académie des Ninjas est à 16 ans tandis qu'en temps de guerre elle est à 12 ans. (De mon point de vu envoyer des enfants au combat alors qu'ils n'ont même pas atteint un niveau convenable… Je suis le seul a trouvé ça stupide ? Ça peut être justifié en temps de guerre mais en temps de paix ?)

* * *

Sur la route vers Nami No Kuni un quatuor bien particulier était apparu. Le groupe était composé d'un ninja d'environ vingt-neuf ans avec des cheveux argentés défiant les lois de la gravité. Il portait une veste de jônin de Konoha et avait son bandeau frontal attaché de manière à cacher l'un de ses yeux alors qu'il lisait un petit livre orange familier pour tous les pervers du continent.

Derrière lui se tenait un trio de genins d'environ seize ans : l'un d'eux avait des cheveux noirs foncé et portait des vêtements affichant le symbole du clan Uchiha, il discutait/se disputait avec un membre du clan Inuzuka au vu des tatouages sur ses joues et du chiot qui dormait sur sa tête. Le dernier membre du groupe était l'incarnation même de la sentence 'sans émotion' avec son visage pâle et son sourire faux.

« Dites Tazuna pourquoi vous n'avez demandez de l'aide au village ninja de votre pays ? » Demanda le membre du clan Inuzuka au dernier membre du groupe, un vieil homme qui semblait avoir abusé de la bouteille un peu trop souvent.

« Dobe tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait fait le voyage jusqu'à Konoha si son pays avait un village ninja ? » Renifla le Uchiha avec un air méprisant.

« Et comment je suis sensé le savoir Teme ? » Cracha l'Inuzuka en réponse.

« Kiba, Sasuke arrêtez de vous disputer et laissez Tazuna répondre. » Intervint le jônin sans lever les yeux de son livre mais avec un ton promettant beaucoup de souffrances s'ils n'obéissaient pas.

« Aye Kakashi-sensei. » Grogna Kiba tandis que Sasuke utilisait le mot le plus utilisé par le clan Uchiha.

« Hn. »

« Pour répondre à ta question gamin, il y avait un super village dans Nami No Kuni. Uzushio, le village caché dans les tourbillons.» Expliqua Tazuna, les yeux emplis de mélancolie.

« Uzushio ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. » Dit Kiba avec une voix emplis de curiosité.

« Etrange vous porter le symbole du clan Uzumaki, les fondateurs d'Uzushio dans votre dos pourtant. » Remarqua le constructeur de pont surprenant le groupe de genins.

« Vraiment ? »

« Yup. C'est peu connu mais Konoha et Uzushio étaient allié avant. »

« Avant ? »

« Ouais, lors de la troisième Guerre Shinobi Iwa a lancé une attaque surprise contre Uzushio. Les Uzumaki ont tenté de tenir jusqu'à ce que les renforts de Konoha arrivent. Malheureusement ils se sont faits massacré avant que nos troupes arrivent. » Tazuna grinça des dents en se rappelant la bataille, bien que les envahisseurs aient été forcé de concentré la totalité de leurs forces sur Uzushio cela ne les avaient pas empêché de piller le pays après avoir détruit le village. Heureusement les Uzumakis avaient foutu une telle branlée aux ninjas d'Iwa qu'ils avaient dû fuir quelques jours plus tard à cause de la contre-attaque de Konoha.

« Pf, les Uzumaki devaient être un clan de faiblard pour être exterminer si facilement. » Se moqua Sasuke. Tazuna vit rouge et s'apprêta à jeter sa bouteille au jeune Uchiha quand la voix de Kakashi retentit, glaciale.

« Le clan Uzumaki était l'un des plus puissant clan jamais vu Sasuke. Ils étaient légendaires pour leurs maitrises du kenjutsu et du Fuinjutsu sans oublier leur Kekkai Genkai qui n'avait rien à envier au Sharingan. Rajouter à cela le fait qu'ils ont créé leur propre village sans l'aide de qui que ce soit je pense qu'il difficile de qualifier les Uzumaki de faiblards. » Kakashi se retourna pour jeter un regard froid a Sasuke. « Et juste pour info, une femme qui a été pour moi une seconde Mère était du clan Uzumaki. Insulte sa mémoire encore une fois et ce sera missions de rang D pendant un mois pour toi. » Sasuke se renfrogna devant les remontrances de Kakashi mais resta silencieux.

« Si je me rappelle bien le clan Uchiha s'est fait annihiler par une seule personne. Selon ta logique Sasuke cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que les Uchihas étaient plus faibles que des 'faiblards' ? » Demanda le genin pâle avec un ton monotone.

« Retire ça tout suite Sai ! » Cracha Sasuke en saisissant le genin par le col.

« Un problème Petite Bite ? On a du mal à digérer la vérité ? » Continua Sai avec le même ton monotone.

« Espèce de… »

« Ça suffit ! » Gronda Kakashi figeant les deux genins sur place. « Sai arrête de provoquer Sasuke. Et Sasuke essaie de contrôler ton tempérament. »

« A vos ordres Kakashi sensei. » Répondit Sai sans changer de ton.

« Hn. »

Kakashi Hatake-Inuzuka poussa un long soupir. Lorsque le conseil l'avait forcé de prendre cette équipe il savait qu'il allait au-devant d'une montagne de problème. Entre l'Uchiha étouffé par son arrogance et sa soif de pouvoir mêlée à celle de vengeance et l'agent ROOT venu superviser l'Uchiha. Au moins pour compenser il avait la chance de pouvoir enseigner à son petit frère. Kiba avait certes des petits problèmes de caractères avec son impatience mais au moins il compensait cela par une loyauté absolu envers Konoha et ses équipiers. _J'espère que cette mission ouvrira les yeux de Sasuke… Je n'ai pas envie que le dernier membre de ton clan devienne l'un des drones de Danzo ou se fasse tuer, Obito_.

« Hey Aniki, tu as prévu quoi comme entrainement sur le chemin ? » Demanda Kiba au bout d'un moment afin de relancer la conversation.

« Surprise, Kiba-chan. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Se plaignit Kiba faisant rire Tazuna. Kakashi se contenta de sourire sous son masque.

Le jônin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand le sol au-dessous de lui explosa. Kakashi recula en urgence pour esquiver la lame gigantesque cherchant à l'empaler et lança une paire de kunai sur le shinobi aux cheveux rouges maniant l'épée géante. Le jônin plissa les yeux en reconnaissant l'arme malgré les bandages qui l'enveloppait.

« Kubikiribôchô. » Murmura Kakashi en jetant un regard calculateur à son adversaire. « Je peux savoir pourquoi le chef des Kiri No Kitsunes veut la tête d'un simple constructeur de pont ? » Le shinobi pencha la tête sur le côté dans une gestuelle qui aurait été comique s'ils n'étaient pas en plein combat.

« Mmm… Donc votre client vous a menti à vous aussi. » A la grande surprise de Kakashi, son adversaire brisa sa garde et rangea son épée.

« Pardon ? » demanda Kakashi avec surprise, peinant à comprendre les actions du mercenaire.

« Demandez à votre client. Une fois que vous saurez tout l'histoire ce sera à vous de décider si vous continuer votre mission ou pas. » Sasuke saisit un kunai pour le lancer sur le mercenaire quand l'attention du membre des Kitsunes No Kiri se posa sur lui. Les yeux du mercenaire devinrent rouges pendant une fraction de secondes et une aura monstrueuse s'abattit sur lui. Sasuke vit sa mort de trois manières différentes avant que l'effet ne se dissipe le laissant tremblant. « Si vous continuer notre prochaine rencontre ne se finira pas sans pertes de votre part. » Avec un pouf le mercenaire disparut dans un nuage de fumée laissant Kakashi et ses genins en plan.

Le Jônin se tourna vers Tazuna avec un regard dur.

« Explique maintenant. »

* * *

« T'aurez dû les tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion Naruto. » Gronda Tayuya en mâchant une paire de dango avec fureur. « Là tu viens de rendre la mission deux fois plus difficile. » Naruto soupira en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le point de rendez-vous à la frontière en Hi No Kuni et Nami No Kuni, après avoir 'échouer' a tuer Tazuna, Tayuya n'avait cessé de se plaindre de devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu au service de Gato. Kimimaro, Haku et Suigetsu n'avaient rien dit mais Naruto voyaient bien qu'ils partageait l'avis de la jeune femme.

Franchement Naruto les comprenaientt.

A la seconde ou il avait découvert pourquoi Gato les avaient engagé il avait essayé de briser le contrat. Malheureusement il n'y avait aucune faille exploitable et désormais Naruto et ses hommes étaient forcé d'assassine le 'chef des terroristes' Tazuna. Jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé travailler un jour pour un tyran semblable à Doto et pourtant... Au rythme ou Gato étouffait l'économie de Nami No Kuni le pays allait devenir un pays fantôme d'ici un ou deux ans_. S'il reste des habitants à ce moment-là._

Naruto ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu envie d'arracher la gorge de Gato pour ses actes. Mais il savait que pour un mercenaire sans village la réputation fait tout. Si jamais on apprenait que les Kitsunes No Kiri avaient tué l'un de leurs clients parce qu'ils étaient en colère plus personne ne les engagerait.

« Peut-être. » Naruto leva la main pour arrêter la répartie de Tayuya. « Je ne les aient pas épargné juste par bonté de cœur Tayu. Mais quitte à tuer un innocent et provoquer la colère de Konoha en tuant leurs hommes je vais faire en sorte que Gato triple notre paiement. » _Et avec de la chance je n'aurais pas à combattre l'un des seuls Anbu qui se soucier de moi quand j'étais petit. _Naruto grimaça en se rappelant le choc qu'il avait reçu en se rendant compte que Kakashi Hatake était Inu. L'une des rares personnes qui se préoccupait de savoir comment il allait non pas parce que le Hokage lui avait ordonné mais juste par bonté d'âme. Naruto ne comptait pas le nombre de fois ou Inu/Kakashi lui avait sauvé la vie en le défendant contre des villageois qui voulaient ' mettre à mort le Kyûbi'. Lui, Anko, Hiruzen, Gai, Yugao, Kurenai, Hayate et Asuma étaient les responsables pour sa survie. Sans eux il ne faisait aucun doute que Naruto serait devenu fou ou serait mort. Ils étaient aussi la raison pour laquelle Naruto ne voulait pas brûler Konoha. _Je me demande si Teuchi et Ayame gèrent toujours Ichiraku ?_

« hmf… On verra comment tu réagiras quand ils auront appelé des renforts, Blondie. » Tayuya resta silencieuse un instant avant de demander. « Donc c'est quoi le putain de plan ? »

« Karin et Jûgo vont continuer à fouiller Uzushio, avec de la chance elle aura craqué le sceau de la chambre forte à notre retour. Pendant ce temps Toi, moi, Kimimaro, Haku et Suigetsu iront tendre une embuscade aux Konoha-nins. » _Par pitié Kakashi abandonne la mission je ne veux pas te tuer_. Malheureusement Naruto savait au fond de lui que le jônin n'abandonnerait pas Tazuna même si il lui avait menti. Foutu Volonté du Feu…

* * *

Kakashi poussa un long soupir alors que les yeux examinaient le brouillard qui l'entourait. Le Jônin commençait à douter de la sagesse sa décision.

Certes aider Tazuna était moralement juste. Certes il avait reçu des renforts quand trois équipes supplémentaires commandé par ses confrères jônins Asuma Sarutobi, Gaï Maïto et Kurenai Yuhi l'avaient rejoints. Certes la traversé vers Nami No Kuni s'était faite sans le moindre problème. Mais malgré tout il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Lors de l'échauffourée avec le chef des Kitsunes No Kiri Kakashi avait ressenti une impression de déjà vue. Il était sûr d'avoir rencontré l'homme… Mais où ?

En plus de cela Kakashi avait senti qu'il se retenait énormément et franchement il craignait pour la vie des genins s'ils devaient combattre tout le groupe de mercenaires en même temps. _Ils ne sont pas prêts à affronter des Jônins_. _Surtout avec les faiblesses de chaque équipe._

L'équipe Gaï composé de Neji Hyuga, Lee Maïto et Tenten étaient des véterans qui avaient de bonnes chances de passer chûnins au prochain examen mais le manque de ninjutsu dans leur groupe pourrait s'avérer fatal face à un adversaire intelligent. L'équipe Kurenai composé d'Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno et Shino Aburame formait une bonne combinaison avec Sakura comme spécialiste en genjutsu, Hinata en expert en Taijustu et Shino avec ses techniques spécial était leur atout malheureusement leur manque d'expérience était flagrant. L'équipe Asuma… entre Shikamaru Nara AKA le génie feignant, Choji Akimichi la peluche, Ino Yamanaka la manipulatrice Kakashi ne les voyait pas survivre plus de cinq seconde contre les Kitsunes. _Merde…J'aurais dû demander une unité d'Anbus_.

« Mon fier rival ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je vois les flammes de ta jeunesse diminuer a vue d'œil ! » Fit l'un des jônins, un grand homme avec une coupe au bol, des sourcils… et une combinaison en spandex vert.

« Pas maintenant Gaï. » grogna Kakashi s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de ses compagnons. D'habitude quand Gaï l'interpelait il faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Pour qu'il lui réponde… Rajoutez à cela le fait qu'il ne lise pas son Icha Icha… vous voyez le tableau.

« Kakashi ça va ? Tu sembles… » Commença Asuma avant de souffler un nuage de fumée. « Absent. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je suis juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Qu'es tu peux nous dire au sujet du shinobi qui t'attaqué ? » Demanda Kurenai devinant le sujet troublant Kakashi.

« A part qu'il possède Kubikiribôchô et qu'il ne m'a pas attaqué à pleine puissance. Rien. » Soupira Kakashi en grattant la tête avec frustration. Dans le monde des Shinobis le manque d'information s'avérait souvent fatal d'où la nervosité du Copy-cat.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te préoccupe pas vrai ? » Remarqua Gaï avec un rare sérieux.

« … J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Et ça me rends fou de ne pas me rappeler. » Les jônins restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Gaï n'éclate.

« Nait crainte mon fidèle rival ! Nous éluciderons ce mystère avec les flammes de notre jeunesse ! »

« Euh ? Tu as dit quelque chose Gaï ? »

« Arg sois maudit Kakashi avec ton attitude cool et branché ! » Asuma et Kurenai ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'interaction entre les deux 'rivaux'. Mais la bonne humeur connue un arrêt brutal quand une voix retentit.

« Gaï-sensei, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce brouillard. »

« Neji ? » Demanda le jônin en spandex à l'un de ses genins, un hyuga.

« Le brouillard contient des particules de chakra. Ma vision est obstruée. » Expliqua Neji avec une voix tendu.

« A-ano la mienne aussi. » fit Hinata. Kiba renifla et éternua brutalement.

« Aniki il y a une méga-odeur de sang qui vient d'apparaitre ! Elle couvre toutes autres odeurs ! » Le chef du petit groupe jura en comprenant ce que ça signifier.

« Merde ! Genins en formation diamant protégez Tazuna ! » Cracha Kakashi en se mettant en garde. « Kurenai reste près des genins ! Asuma, Gaï restez sur vos gardes ! »

Une voix s'éleva soudain dans le brouillard épais. Kakashi se tendit en reconnaissant la voix du chef des Kitsunes No Kiri et gronda de frustration en se rendant compte que le brouillard distordait les sons l'empêchant de le localiser.

« Sharingan no Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi Saru no Ihai (Le Singe de Cendres) , Gai Maito, Kedakaki Aoi Môjû, et Kurenaï Shisen No Akuma( Yeux du Diable) … Je vais pas finir d'en entendre parler n'es pas ? »

Une seconde voix s'éleva faisant grincer des dents Kakashi. _Forcement il a ramené du renfort_.

« Oh que oui ! Monsieur je laisse partir la cible sans un combat parce qu'elle avait menti à son escorte et que tu ne voulais pas tuer des gamins tout frais sortit de l'académie ! »

« Tayuya tu pourrais attendre que la mission soit fini avant de m'émasculer oralement ? »

« … »

« Merci… Donc ou j'en étais moi… Ah oui ! Désolé Tazuna mais je vais devoir te tuer. »

Un pressentiment fit se retourner Kakashi qui blêmit en voyant le chef des Kiri No Kitsunes apparaitre au milieu de la formation de genins protégeant Tazuna. La chose terrifiante était qu'il n'émettait strictement **aucune** présence ! Alors même qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'eux les genins ne s'était même par retourner !

Sans perdre une seconde Kakashi chargea et enfonça un kunai dans le cœur du ninja qui explosa en fumée. _Kage Bunshin ? Comment un Mercenaire a appris un Kinjutsu de Konoha ?_

« Asuma ! Dégage-moi le brouillard ! » Ordonna Kakashi.

« Aye ! **Futon : Daitoppa ! **» La puissante rafale de vent émis par Asuma dispersa le brouillard mais avant que Kakashi ne puisse se réjouir il fut forcé d'esquiver un high-kick de la part du boss des Kitsunes No Kiri.

Faisant face à son adversaire Kakashi remarqua que Kurenai affrontait une jeune femme avec une flûte, Asuma combattait un homme qui utilisait la Rajin No Ken du Nidaime Hokage, tandis que Gaï se battait contre un ninja dont le corps se transformait en eau dès qu'il prenait un coup.

Avec horreur il vit qu'un autre ninja en kimono noir et avec un masque de chasseur de déserteur de Kiri s'avançait vers les genins et au vu de ses réserves de chakra son rang devait être entre Tokubetsu jônin ou Jônin. _Oh non ils ne sont pas prêts à affronter un jônin !_

Choji chargea le mercenaire en noir flanqué par Sakura et Kiba alors qu'Ino et Shikamaru fournissait du soutien. Les autres genins restèrent en formation autour de Tazuna.

Malheureusement pour eux leur adversaire était d'un niveau beaucoup trop élevé.

En une fraction de secondes une volée de senbons paralysa le trio Choji-Kiba-Sakura en se plantant dans plusieurs points de pressions de leurs corps tandis qu'Ino et Shikamaru se retrouvaient emprisonnés dans un carcan de glace laissant juste leurs têtes libre pour respirer.

Voyant que l'aisance avec laquelle la mercenaire masqué avait neutralisé la première vague de genins et le voyant charger le second groupe, Kakashi prit rapidement sa décision.

« Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi ! » Déclara froidement Kakashi en dévoilant son Sharingan. Son adversaire se contenta de lever un sourcil avec curiosité alors que Kakashi commençait sa séquence de signes pour utiliser un jutsu.

« **Suiton – Suiryūdan !**» Lança Kakashi. Son adversaire se contenta de soupirer et exécuta sa propre séquence de signe…avec UNE SEUL MAIN !

« **Futon - Furyūdan !**»

Les deux dragons d'eau et de vent se percutèrent de plein fouet s'annulant brutalement avant que les deux shinobis ne s'engagent aux corps-à corps dans un display de Taijutsu de haut niveau. Kakashi se demanda un instant pourquoi le mercenaire se refusait à utiliser son épée mais en toute honnêteté il était trop occuper à parer les coups de son adversaire pour s'en préoccuper.

_Donc… excellent Taijutsu, affinité avec le Vent et possède sans doute le Kekkai Genkai des Uzumakis au vu de ses reverses de chakra et de la couleur de ses cheveux et peu exécuter des justu avec une seul main... Merde. _

Kakashi et son ennemi se séparèrent après un brutal échange ou les deux gagnèrent de méchants hématomes mais aucun véritable dommage.

« J'espère que pour toi que ton œil n'es pas ton seul atout, **Inu**. » Déclara son adversaire avant de se figer ses yeux emplis d'horreur en se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commis. Kakashi cligna des yeux de surprises en entendant le mercenaire utiliser son identification d'ANBU. Le Jônin observa le mercenaire avec un nouveau regard plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes violets de…

Ces yeux.

_Ils ont la même couleur violette que ceux Kushina-nee et montrent le même calme que ceux de Minato-sensei. Ce pourrait-il…_

« …Naruto ? » Aussitôt le calme dans les yeux du ninja se brisa et Kakashi vit une profonde tristesse envahir son regard confirmant au Jônin qu'il avait vu juste

« Je… » Avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit une explosion de chakra effroyable fit sursauter le duo provenant de là où les genins défendait Tazuna. _Lee ? Nom de… Gaï lui a appris à ouvrit les Portes ?!_

Avant que Kakashi ne puisse réagir Naruto bougea à une vitesse tel que le Jônin n'aurait pas pu le suivre sans le Sharingan.

Soudain le son horrifiant d'os se brisant et de chair étant déchiré retentit, provenant de l'endroit où se trouvaient les genins.

Kakashi se précipita et se figea en voyant la scène sous ses yeux.

* * *

Tayuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis que les Kiri No Kitsunes étaient entré en action elle n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit pouvant lui donner un véritable défi dans le domaine du genjutsu. Du moins jusqu'à présent.

Kurenaï avait prouvé que sa réputation n'était pas faussée. Même les techniques de genjutsu à triple couches ne parvenaient pas à l'affecter.

Mais en même temps aucune des techniques de la Jônin ne parvenait à percer les défenses de la mercenaire.

Après avoir passé un moment à se lancer des kunais et des genjustus Tayuya décida de changer de plan.

« Tu te débrouille bien avec tes illusions la Vielle… » Murmura Tayuya en rangeant sa flûte pour dégainer les lames jumelles Kibas. « Dommage pour toi je possède d'autres atouts en plus de mon genjutsu. **Raiton – Raikyû ! **»

Kurenai jura en voyant la boule d'électricité fonçait vers elle. La maitresse des illusions de Konoha esquiva l'attaque avant de prendre une paire de kunai pour contre-attaquer mais se figea en voyant qu'elle était entourée d'eau.

« Oh … »

« **Raiton - Raisō ikazuchi o utte** ! » Rugit Tayuya avant de planter ses épées dans le sol. Des éclairs jaillirent des lames et foncèrent en rase-mottes vers Kurenaï utilisant l'eau comme conducteur pour l'électrocuter.

Tayuya stoppa l'attaque juste avant que l'électricité ne tue son ennemi se contentant de l'assommer. La mercenaire crée un clone et l'envoya ligoter Kurenai. _Tch je n'arrive pas a croire que Blondie ne m'ait pas donné ses vrais raisons pour les épargner. Il pensait que je ne comprendrais pas qu'il veuille épargner les seuls personnes à avoir montré de la compassion envers lui ?_

Une éruption de chakra attira l'attention de Tayuya qui jura._ Putain c'était quoi ça ? Attends ça vient de…Merde Haku !_

Tayuya chargea vers la zone d'où avait été émis l'impulsion de chakra laissant son clone garder Kurenai.

Au moment au Tayuya disparut, Kurenai cracha un senbon qui se planta dans la nuque du clone le dissipant avant de couper ses liens pour suivre la rousse.

* * *

« Sur tous les ninjas peuplant Konoha pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur une horreur pareil ? » Grogna Suigetsu alors qu'une pluie d'attaque s'abattait sur lui.

« A-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA ! AH-TA ! » Les poings de Gaï transpercèrent le corps de Suigetsu éparpillant de l'eau un peu partout mais n'infligeant aucun dégât.

« Oh Kami pas encore ! » Se plaignit le Hôzuki en voyant un high-kick le décapiter…encore. Alors que sa tête se transformait en eau pour la millionième fois (Bénit soit la technique de liquéfaction !)Suigetsu fit siffler Shibuki activant les parchemins explosifs sur l'arme provoquant une explosion qui aurait réduit Gaï en pièces si elle l'avait touché.

Malheureusement le jônin en spandex était trop rapide pour que l'attaque de Suigetsu puisse l'atteindre.

Depuis le début de combat les deux adversaires étaient pour ainsi dire bloqués : les attaques physiques n'avaient aucuns effets sur le dernier des Hôzukis mais en même temps les attaques de Suigetsu étaient trop lentes pour toucher Gaï.

« Ta technique diminue les flammes de ta jeunesse ! » S'écria Gaï frustré que son Taijutsu soi neutraliser aussi facilement.

« ARRÊTE DE PARLER DE FLAMMES ET DE JEUNESSE BORDEL ! » Hurla Suigetsu aussi frustré que son adversaire.

Si jamais il continuait ce combat il allait devenir fou !

Une énorme éruption de Chakra attira soudain l'attention du duo.

« NON LEE ! » Cria Gaï avant de disparaitre fonçant rejoindre les Genins.

« HEY ON A PAS FINIS ! REVIENS ICI ! »

* * *

« Bien sûr sur tous les adversaires possibles je choisi celui qui tire des os comme une gatling. » Grogna Asuma en esquivant une volée de… phalanges ?

« Vous devriez arrêter de bouger. Vous souffrirez moins ainsi. » Commenta Kimimaro avec un ton monotone. Le Kaguya avait la Raijin No Ken à sa ceinture et maniait deux os comme épées d'estoc forçant le Sarutobi a bougeait sans cesse pour éviter de finir empalé.

Le début du combat avait été en faveur d'Asuma vu qu'il était parvenu à neutraliser la Raijin No Ken avec son chakra Vent. Malheureusement pour Asuma Kimimaro était très doué pour s'adapter. En injectant son chakra Terre dans ses os il avait neutralisé l'effet tranchant du chakra du jônin de Konoha.

Et vu que Kimimaro attaquait sans cesse Asuma, ne lui laissant aucune de riposter avec son ninjutsu. Asuma était obliger d'usé son Taijutsu et ses lames-poing américains (si quelque connait le vrai nom de ces armes qu'il me le dise !) pour tenir son ennemi a distance.

Asuma jura en sentant sa lame rebondir contre l'épaule du Kaguya après avoir légèrement entailler son épaule. _Foutu d'exosquelette ! Comment je suis sensé traverser ça ?_

« **Tsubaki no Maï** »

« Merde ! » Asuma tenta d'esquiver le barrage de coup mais fut incapable d'esquiver tout. Une profonde entaille apparut sur sa cuisse le forçant à mettre un genou à terre.

« …Vous êtes fort. Rares sont les personnes m'ayant forcé à utiliser mon Kekkai Genkai. »

« Ça me fait tellement du bien de savoir ça. » Fit Asuma sarcastiquement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer si vous restez immobile. » Rétorqua Le Kaguya en jetant un regard inexpressif au Sarutobi a terre.

« Hein ? »

« Ordre de notre chef. Il ne veut pas risquer que Konoha envoie ses chasseurs à notre poursuite pour avoir massacré plusieurs de ses jônins d'élites. »

« Oh. Logique… Cigarettes ? »

« Non merci j'ai des poumons fragiles. »

« … »

« … »

« C'est l'un des vôtres qui vient d'produire une vague de chakra pareil ? »

« Non. C'est un genin en… spandex ? »

« Oh Lee… LEE ?! »

« Je pense que je vais aller aider mes compagnons. Bonne journée Sarutobi-san. »

Après que le Kaguya eut disparu, Asuma se força à se lever avec un grognement de douleur.

« C'est pas mon jour… » Soupira le Sarutobi avant de tituber a la poursuite du Kaguya.

* * *

Haku poussa un grognement de douleur avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Le jeune shinobi se rappelait être à deux doigts d'éliminer Tazuna quand l'une créature a la peau rouge et vêtu de spandex vert lui avait foncé dessus a une vitesse équivalente celle de Naruto lorsqu'il utilisait le chakra du Kyûbi.

Le membre du clan Yuki avait réussi à édifier un mur de glace avant que le coup ne le touche mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchait d'être propulser sur plusieurs mètres par la puissance du coup.

Haku releva la tête et fut stupéfait de voir les autres mercenaires en cercle autour de lui tandis que les Konoha-nin faisaient de même avec Tazuna.

« Oy Haku tu es réveillé ? » Demanda Naruto avec une voix posée ne lui ressemblant pas. Le membre du clan Yuki fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton de son chef mais compris en voyant son état.

« Kami… Naruto tes bras ! » S'étrangla Haku en voyant l'état des bras de son chef.

Au vu de l'angle non-naturel dans lequel ils avaient été plié et le fait qu'ils pendaient à son côté sans bougeait prouvait qu'ils avaient été brisé au minimum. _Bon sang… Comment fait-il pour résister à la douleur ? Ses muscles doivent être totalement déchirés !_

« Ouais je sais c'est pas joli… C'est la dernière fois que j'encaisse l'attaque de quelqu'un ayant ouvert les portes célestes à mains nues. »

« Attends… Naruto comme dans Naruto Uzumaki ? » Demanda Gaï avec des yeux écarquillés de surprises. Naruto se tourna vers les ninjas de Konoha et soupira.

« Kakashi, Gaï, Kurenaï, Asuma… J'aurais préférais que nos retrouvailles se fassent dans de meilleurs circonstances. » L'Uzumaki tourna son regard vers son compagnon et lança. « On s'en va ! Maintenant ! »

Aussitôt Tayuya, Kimimaro et Suigetsu sortirent en même temps une sorte de longue barre en métal clair couverte de sceaux. Le trio planta les barres dans le sol de manière à former un triangle autour des mercenaires et avant que les jônins de Konoha ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit les Kitsunes No Kiri disparurent dans un flash de lumière rouge.

« Hiraishin ? Il a utilisé le Hiraishin du Yondaime ?! » Articula Kurenai avec peine.

« Ce n'était le Hiraishin. » Soupira Kakashi en rajustant son bandeau frontal pour cacher son Sharingan.

« Kakashi ? »

« J'étais l'élève du Yondaime. Je l'es vu utiliser sa technique plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. »

« Alors ce type a inventé sa propre technique de téléportation… Etrangement je ne suis absolument pas rassuré. » Dit Asuma en s'allumant une cigarette. Pour une fois Kurenai ne chercha pas à l'arrêter.

« AH CETTE TECHNIQUE N'ES RIEN FACE AU POUVOIR DE LA JEUNESSE ! »

« Gaï pas maintenant. » Kakashi se tourna vers Tazuna qui peinait à reprendre son souffle après être passé si proche de la mort. « Tazuna votre maison est loin d'ici ? »

« Pas vraiment. Si on se dépêche on devrait y être avant la tombée du jour. »

« Ok… Bon ben on a des genins à transporter. »

* * *

Ile aux abords de Nami No Kuni.

« Allez…Un petit sur la droite…YEEEEEEEEES ! » Karin leva son poing vers le toit du vieux bâtiment en ruine lorsque le sceau qu'elle essayait de déverrouiller depuis des jours s'ouvrit enfin révélant une pièce emplis de rouleaux. « Bibliothèque du clan Uzumaki me voilà ! Alors voyons voire… Sceaux pour neutraliser le chakra d'un Biju…Sceau de détection…Sceau préparatoire pour ramens … Kami Naruto va devenir fou en voyant tout ça ! »

Soudain la voix de Jûgo retentit emplit de nervosité.

« KARIN, Ils sont de retour ! » _Oh cool on va enfin pouvoir partir de ce foutu…_ « Naruto est blessé ! » _Moi et ma grande gueule…_

« Merde ! J'arrive ! »

L'Uzumaki aux cheveux rouges sortit du bâtiment à toute vitesse pour voir que le reste des Kistunes No Kiri avaient utilisé la devise de téléportation de Naruto pour rejoindre les ruines d'Uzushio.

« Putain Aniki…T'as essayé d'arrêter un train à main nue ou quoi ? » Grogna Karin en usant son ninjutsu médical pour restaurer les bras de frère. _Heureusement que le Kyûbi booste sa génération sinon ses bras aurait été foutu._

« Et bien… C'est une longue histoire… » Commença Naruto avec un ton hésitant quand il fut interrompu par Karin.

« Naruto Uzumaki si tu ne veux pas que je te recasse tes bras tu as intérêt à t'expliquer tout de suite. » Gronda la femme Uzumaki tandis qu'une aura sombre se matérialisait autour d'elle.

_Merde…Baa-chan avait raison les femmes Uzumakis sont dangereuse ! _

* * *

Omake : Les jinchurikis

Suigetsu et Kimimaro étaient tous deux assis au sommet d'une colline dans le nouveau pays de Haru no Kuni et observait Naruto poursuivre une paire de shinobi portant le bandeau frontal de l'ancien village de Yukigakure ( aujourd'hui dissous pas Koyuki) ayant commis l'erreur de l'attaquer pendant sa pause ramen avec une rage effroyable.

« Ça me fait penser… Naruto est taré pas vrai ? » Demanda/remarqua Suigetsu.

« Définitivement. »

« Tu penses que c'est dû à son statut de Jinchûriki ? »

Pendant ce temps à Suna , une jeune homme aux cheveux rouges massacrait les assassins venu le tuer avec un rire hystérique.

« Mère veux votre sang ! » SPROUCH « Oh cookie ! »

à Konoha :

« REVIENS ICI FILS DE PUTE ! » Hurla une jeune blonde en poursuivant un jônin de Konoha avec un bandana et un senbon dans sa bouche.

« J'AI DIT QUE J'ETAIS DESOLE YUGITO ! »

« TU AS TOUCHER A MES SUSHIS ! SEUL LA MORT RACHETERA TON CRIME ! »

Dans les montagnes surplombant Iwa:

Un vieil homme se tenait au centre d'une grotte et canalisait son chakra dans ses mains.

« YOTON : KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Hurla-il avant de balancer une balle de magma contre un mur trouant la grotte. « Hey je commence a avoir le coup avec cette technique ! »

Dans un village non loin d'Iwa :

« Hey ça fait combien de temps qu'il est dans l'onsen ? » Demanda un chûnin d'Iwa a son collè duo observait une grand gaillard en armure rouge qui avait décidé de prendre un bain **avec** son armure dans l'un des bains les plus populaire du pays.

« Trois jours. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Yup. Il a dit qu'il ne sortirait que lorsque l'eau serait froide. »

« Et on est censé l'attendre ?

« Yup. »

« … »

« … Notre vie est pourrie. »

Quelques parts dans la campagne de Kiri:

« Maaaaaaan ça c'est de la bonne bubulle. » Soupira un jeune homme en aspirant le contenue de sa pipe avec un sourire béat allongé sur la branche d'un arbre. Un duo de mercenaire surgit de nulle part et lancèrent.

« Utakata vous êtes en état d'arrestaOH MERDE ! » Avant que les mercenaires ne puissent finir une bulle d'acide géante les enveloppa et les fit disparaitre de la surface de la terre en cinq secondes.

« On n'interrompt pas la fumette man. »

Dans le ciel de Konoha:

Alors qu'un groupe d'oie survolé le village de Konoha, les oiseaux durent se disperser quand une jeune fille avec des cheveux verts, la peau tanné et des yeux oranges avec deux paires d'ailes en chakra vert dans le dos passa à côté d'eux en vrombissant.

« WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY ! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY ! »

Kumo :

« Raikage-sama ! Raikage-sama ! Kirabi et ses élèves sont de retour ! » Cria la secrétaire du Raikage paniqué.

« Déjà ? Vite ! Vite Mabui les bouchons-d'oreilles avant qu'il… » Commença A avant qu'un cri redouté par tous ne retentisse.

« YOOOOO KUMO ! KIRABI EST DANS LA PLACE ? ALORS FAITES PLACE ! WEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

« Kami sauve nous… »

Dans la Campagne d'Haru No kuni

« BÂTARDS VOUS AVEZ TUEZ MES RAMENS ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE CRACHER VOS REINS ! ODAMA BIJUDAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« … »

« … »

« Non le monde aurait détruit si ça avait été le cas. » Fit Kimimaro tandis que Suigetsu hochait la tête avec nervosité.


	8. Chapter 7 : La fin d'un Tyran

Apprenti du démon Chapitre 7 : La fin d'un Tyran

* * *

_La situation était désespérée… De tout notre bataillon on était plus que quatre survivants contre près de quatre cents ninjas d'Iwa.  
Puis il est apparu._

_Cinq secondes plus tard tous les Iwa-nins étaient mort sans même qu'il ait reçu la moindre blessure._

Témoignage d'un jônin sur l'intervention de Minato Namikaze pendant la bataille de Pont Kanabi.

* * *

« Pathétique je m'attendais à mieux de la part des célèbres Kistunes No Kiri. »

Naruto jeta un regard glacial à Gato et renifla avec mépris en voyant la pathétique tentative du businessman pour être menaçant. Le jeune ninja était allongé sur un lit, dans la base improvisé construite au cœur des ruines d'Uzushio avec Tayuya et Kimimaro debout à côté de lui tandis que le Businessman lui faisait face avec deux ronins, ses gardes du corps.

Le client était arrivé sur l'ile deux jours plus tard après que Tazuna soit arrivé dans Nami No Kuni pour se plaindre du manque d'efficacité des mercenaires.

Honnêtement il voulait juste étudier les nouveaux sceaux que Karin avait trouvés en attendant que Kurama et sa régénération finissent de réparer ses bras et ne pas avoir à écouter les jérémiades du nain. _Kami ! Ça fait Deux heures et il n'a toujours pas fini ?_

Un léger regard sur le côté montra à Naruto que Tayuya et Kimimaro étaient aussi ennuyé que lui, Suigetsu et Jûgo s'étaient caché dans la paroi du toit afin d'être sûr que Gato n'es pas engager d'autres ninjas pour régler leurs comptes donc Naruto ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages mais il pouvait sentir l'aura de dépression qui émaner d'eux. _Ça me fait penser que Haku et Karin devaient déjà être revenus du Village de Tazuna…_

Naruto retourna son attention sur Gato et vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini de parler. _N'envoie pas ta chaine dans le crâne du nain. N'envoie pas ta chaine dans le crâne du nain. N'envoie pas ta chaine dans le crâne du nain._

Le plus marrant dans cette situation était que Gato pensait être menaçant avec deux banals samurais comme garde du corps.

« Hmf le Boss des Kiri no Kitsunes n'a pas l'air aussi menaçant avec ses bras en miettes. » Naruto resta silencieux. « Quoi on n'a rien à dire… » Se moqua Gato en tentant le bras vers le ninja blessé.

Avant que le businessman corrompu ne puisse toucher Naruto sa tête fut coincé entre les épées de Tayuya.

« Touche le et ta tête vole, nabot. » Gronda la jeune femme avec un ton qui fit trembler Gato et sourire Naruto. _C'est bizarre de ma part de la trouver incroyablement sexy ?_

_**« T'inquiète Gaki c'est normal. »**_

_« Le plus puissant démon du continent vient de me dire que je suis normal… Depuis quand tu fais de l'ironie Kurama ? »_

_**« Depuis trente-six secondes exactement. »**_

Les deux gardes du corps tentèrent de dégainer leurs épées pour attaquer Tayuya mais se figèrent en voyant Kimimaro les menacer avec leurs propres katanas. Naruto secoua la tête avec une lenteur délibérée avant de jeter un regard amusé sur le millionnaire.

« Gato, Gato, Gato… Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter tant que vous respectez votre part du contrat nous respecterons la nôtre. »

_**« Traduction : si tu nous trahis gaffe à tes fesses. »**_

_« Kurama pas maintenant j'essaie de le terrifier là ! » _

_**« Laisse-moi le control dans ce cas ! »**_

_« J'ai dit le terrifier pas le tuer. »_

_**« Pff. »**_

« Mais le pont… » Bégaya Gato faisant sortir Naruto de sa discussion mental avec le renard géant.

« Peut être détruit avec assez d'explosif. Dans tous les cas Tazuna mourra. » Gato voulut dire quelque chose mais Tayuya accentua la pression de ses lames faisant couler un peu de sang. « Il faudrait mieux que vous partiez Gato. Ne nous voudrions pas prendre plus de votre temps que nécessaire. »

_**« Traduction : Tu commences à me gonfler barre toi. » **_

Naruto fit signe à Tayuya et Kimimaro qui relâchèrent leurs victimes. Sans perdre une minute le trio quitta le bâtiment au grand galop laissant Naruto poussez un soupir de contentement.

« Enfin…Jûgo tu peux demander à tes oiseaux de garder un œil sur Gato au cas où ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki en regardant le plafond.

« Pas de souci. »Fit la voix de Jûgo.

« Foutu nabot… Pour qui il se prend ? » Grogna Tayuya en rengaina Kiba avec un sifflement de colère. Avec un petit rire nerveux Naruto dissipa les chaines de Chakra déployés sous ses couvertures. _Note à soi-même : ne jamais énerver une femme c'est mauvais pour la santé._

« Je te le fais pas dire. » Fit la voix de Suigetsu depuis le mur. Naruto soupira en entendant l'Hôzuki bailler bruyamment.

« Naruto on est sensé faire quoi pendant que tes bras guérissent ? » Demanda Kimimaro avec curiosité.

_**« C'est ça, oublie de mentionner le magnifique renard qui se casse le cu à réparer tes os. Non mais je te jure, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont plus de respect. »**_

« Karin se chargera de surveiller les Konoha-nins donc… Vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble mais éviter toute confrontation avec eux. » Ordonna Naruto en ignorant les marmonnements de Kurama.

« Pouh, rabat-joie. » Se moqua Suigetsu avant que le quatuor ne quitte la pièce. Naruto fit apparaitre une chaine de chakra normal pour saisir l'un des rouleaux de scellements Uzumaki. Le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates stoppa soudainement et laissa ses yeux violets parcourir sa chambre.

« Haku pour la énième fois ça sert à rien d'essayer de me prendre par surprise si tu ne peux pas cacher ton odeur. » Lança Naruto. Un bruit de glace se brisant signala l'apparition d'Haku. Le chef des Kitsunes No Kiri observa avec surprise son compagnon. Il avait senti sa présence mais ses yeux avaient été incapables de repérer son emplacement. _Une fine pellicule de glace recouvrant l'utilisateur pour renvoyer la lumière…Un parfait camouflage optique._

« J'étais sûr de t'avoir avec cette technique. » fit Haku avec une moue déçu.

« Mmm ta nouvelle œuvre a un nom ? » Demanda Naruto avec curiosité. L'Uzumaki avait appris à utiliser quelques techniques Hyoton mais contrairement à Haku il ne pouvait pas créer de la glace donc elles lui étaient plus ou moins inutile dans un climat tempéré.

« Hyoton : Gōsuto kōri (fantôme de glace). »

« Un nom adéquat… »Approuva Naruto. « Alors comment vont nos chers amis de Konoha ? »

« Ils ont soignés leurs blessures et ont décidé d'entrainer leurs genins. L'un des genins, une Hyuga semble avoir reçu une formation de médic-nin vu qu'elle a réussi à stabiliser le genin en spandex vert. » Naruto serra les dents. Avoir un adversaire pouvant ouvrir les Portes Célestes était dangereux même blessé. _Quand même pour être debout après deux jours de repos… Soit la Hyuga est la nouvelle Tsunade de notre génération soit Mister Spandex est un mastodonte._

Soudain Naruto remarqua une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Haku qui ne pouvait pas avoir et provoquer par la survie d'un genin.

« Haku quelque chose te trouble ? »

« … Kakuzu a été vu dans Nami No Kuni. » Naruto jura en entendant cette nouvelle. Voir un déserteur de rang S dans sa zone d'opération était tout sauf rassurant pour l'Uzumaki.

_**« Kakuzu… ou es que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ? »**_

_« Kakuzu l'immortel ? Le Croque-mitaine du monde shinobi ? Le plus dangereux chasseur de primes de notre époque ? »_

_**« Ça y ça me revient ! Ce type était un assassin envoyé par Taki pour tuer Hashirama ! Dommage pour lui Mito n'a pas apprécié qu'il interrompe leurs sex time. »**_

_« Es que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'elle lui a fait ? »_

_**« Je dirais seulement qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle Kakuzu n'a plus d'organes reproducteurs. »**_

_« …Ok je vais arrêter de penser à ça tout de suite. »_

« Vu que nous n'avons pas de primes il n'est pas là pour nous… Il serait là pour les Konoha-nins ? » Pensa a haute Naruto. Haku secoua la tête.

« Même pour un S rang ce serait du suicide d'affronter seul un quatuor de ninjas de rang A du calibre de Kakashi et des autres. »

« Méfiance Haku. On en peut pas être sûr qu'il travaille seul de plus Kakuzu a réussi à survire a Hashirama Senju en personne. Mais si il est seul je ne pense pas qu'il… » Naruto se figea en prenant conscience d'un léger détail. « Mais si ils ont été affaibli avant… » Naruto ferma les yeux un instant et grogna. « Connaissant Gato il va vouloir se venger pour 'l'affront' que Tayuya lui a fait subir et avec l'arrivé de Kakuzu il a l'outil parfait. Il va nous laisser combattre les Konoha-nins et enverra Kakuzu massacrer les survivants. » Haku serra les poings, le visage blanc de colère. Si les Kitsunes devaient combattre à la fois des jônins de Konoha et Kakuzu …

« On abandonne la mission alors ? » Demanda Haku avec une voix calme. Naruto resta silencieux un moment avant qu'un sourire sauvage se matérialisa sur son visage.

« Non. »

« Naru ? »

« Si on abandonne tout de suite Gato mettra un contrat sur notre tête et on aura tous les chasseurs de primes du continent à nos trousses. Mais si on joue nos cartes correctement… On pourrait bien gagner assez d'argent pour commencer notre projet. »Haku pencha la tête avec curiosité.

« De quoi tu…Oh ! » Un sourire joyeux apparut sur le visage de Haku quand il comprit ou son chef voulait en venir. « Laisser les Konohas-nins seuls, tuer Gato puis vider les comptes du millionnaire ? »

« Pas dans cette ordre mais c'est le plan. » Haku claqua des mains et demanda avec un ton étrangement joyeux.

« Je peux m'en charger ? »

« Tu sauras te débrouiller ? »

« A moins de croiser Kakuzu je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. »

« Prend Jûgo et Karin avec toi au cas où. »

« Qui se chargera de la surveillance ? »

« Mes invocations, Haku. »

Haku hocha la tête content de voir que Naruto avait tout prévu et quitta la pièce.

Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à étudier ses rouleaux un petit renard orange se matérialisa sur son lit avec un rouleau dans la gueule.

« Yōin ? » Demanda Naruto, surpris de voir le renard messager qu'il avait assigné à Koyuki ici. « Qu'es qui ce passe ? Koyuki-Hime a des ennuis ? »

La Daymio de Haru No Kuni avait été d'une aide précieuse pendant les années noires du groupe après la mort de Zabuza-sensei. Elle avait fourni une flopée de contrats à Naruto lui permettant de maintenir ses finances a flots.

Sans elle les Kitsunes No Kiri auraient été de glorifiés clochards ninjas au lieu du groupe mercenaire redouté d'aujourd'hui.

« Nah Boss, tout va bien dans le pays. Elle m'a juste demandé de te transmettre ce message vu qu'elle n'a aucune idée d'où tu te trouves. »

Naruto prit le rouleau et l'ouvrit pour examiner son contenue.

* * *

**Naruto, désolé de te contacter de cette manière mais je refuse de prendre le risque que ce message soit intercepter.**

**Après des années de discussions avec les dirigeants d'Oni No Kuni, Tsuki No Kuni et d'autres pays mineurs je suis parvenu à un constat simple :**

**Nos pays sont faibles. Face aux shinobis nos soldats normaux ne font absolument pas le poids. La seul raison pour laquelle les autres pays n'ont pas été envahis est dû à la protection de Konoha.**

**Shion-dono et moi avons signé une alliance tandis que Michiru-dono a décidé de faire de son pays un protectorat de Konoha. Pour l'instant nos décisions ont repoussés les rapaces. **

**Mais toi et moi savons pertinemment que ça ne suffira pas éternellement. **

**La quatrième grande guerre ninja approche. Pas cette année et pas la suivante mais un jour elle surviendra c'est inévitable.**

**Iwa souhaite se venger de Konoha pour la Troisième guerre, Kumo veut assurer sa dominance, Suna est bord de la faillite et commence à être désespérer. N'oublions pas non plus les villages mineurs de Kusa, Oshi, et Taki qui n'hésiteront pas à se retourner contre Konoha si ils voient une change de gagner plus de pouvoirs.**

**Lorsque la guerre surviendra Konoha devra choisir ou envoyer ses troupes et nous avons qu'ils ne privilégieront pas un pays dont la seul caractéristique est d'avoir une technologie plus avancé.**

**J'ai peur pour mon peuple Naruto. Avec la destruction des ninjas loyaux à Doto Haru no Kuni a perdu sa population de ninjas. Sans ninjas pour assurer sa défense, mon pays va devenir une gigantesque cible pour les Kages avides de guerres. Shion-dono et moi sommes parvenus à une simple conclusion.**

**Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau village qui défendra nos deux pays. Nous avons besoin de ninjas.**

**Tu m'a un jour dit que ton rêve était de rebâtir Uzushio. Aujourd'hui nous sommes prêts à t'aider à le réaliser.**

**En Espérant te voir bientôt.**

**Koyuki.**

* * *

Naruto resta un moment figée après avoir lu la lettre. Deux Daimyôs voulaient financer la construction de son village ?

Un sourire joyeux s'étira sur le visage du Jinchûriki du Kyûbi. _Je peux dire à Gato d'aller se faire foutre !_

« Yōin tu peux lui apporter ma réponse ? » demanda Naruto en écrivant sa réponse à toute vitesse.

« Sûr Boss. » Trois secondes plus tard le renard s'était téléporté laissant Naruto seul.

« Oy Blondie y'a un problème ? » Fit Tayuya en entrant dans la pièce surpris de voir de la fumée dans la chambre du blessé.

« Regarde ça ! » Tayuya attrapa au vol le rouleau contenant le message de Koyuki et écarquilla des yeux en le lisant.

« Bordel de… » Tayuya s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. « Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Simple on dépouille Gato et on part faire du recrutement. »

« Ah cool… » Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant la réaction de son amie. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Tayuya d'être aussi peu expressive.

« Tayu il y a un problème ? »

« Non rien… Je vais juste y aller. »

« Oh non. » Un chaine siffla et s'enroula autour du bras de la jeune femme la stoppant nette avant qu'elle sorte. « Tayuya tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de l'emo boudeuse avec moi. » Le jeune ninja relâcha sa chaine de chakra et fit signe a la jeune femme de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en face de lui. Tayuya s'exécuta avec force grognement se doutant que si elle ne s'asseyait pas Naruto utiliserait ses chaines. « Qu'es qui te gène ? »

« Rien. Je vais bien Naruto. »

« Le fait que tu m'appelle Naruto et non pas Blondie me dit l'inverse. » Remarqua Naruto faisant grogner Tayuya de plus belle.

« C'est juste… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire. » Naruto haussa ses sourcils de surprise. _Ok je ne m'attendais pas à ça…_

« Comment ça ? » Tayuya resta silencieuse un instant avant d'expliquer.

« Pendant la quasi-totalité de ma putain vie j'ai eu un objectif fixe devant moi. Lorsque j'étais gamine c'était survivre. Lorsque Zabuza était vivant c'était l'aider à réaliser son ambition en devenant forte avec l'aide d'Ameyuri-sensei. A leurs morts…quand tu as pris le commandement nous étions trop occupé à essayer de survivre pour se soucier de la suite mais maintenant… Une fois le foutu village bâti qu'es que je ferais ? Contrairement aux autres je n'ai pas de putain de clans à restaurer ou de grands rêves comme ça. Je suis perdu. »

« Tayuya… »Murmura Naruto avant qu'un éclat familier illumine ses yeux. « BAKA ! » Une chaine de chakra prit la forme d'un poing et frappa le sommet de la tête de la jeune femme la prenant par surprise.

« Aie ! Non mais t'es malade Blondie?! » Cria Tayuya de surprise en massant la nouvelle bosse que sa tête venait de gagner.

« Désolé mais je voyais que ça pour te montrer la stupidité de ta déclaration. » Déclara calmement Naruto prenant la rousse par surprise.

« Huh ? »

« Tayu… personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait. Certains d'entre nous ont des rêves pour se servir de guide mais comme toi ils avancent à tâtons dans le noir. Mais ce n'est pas important. Parce peu importe ce qui arrivera tu es un membre de notre famille et tu auras toujours ta place à nos côtés. » Finit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

« … » Tayuya resta silencieuse un moment avant d'éclater de rire. « Ahahaha ! Tu es vraiment doué pour dire des conneries afin de me remonter le moral Blondie ! »

« Je vis pour plaire très chère. » rétorqua l'Uzumaki heureux de la voir de bonne humeur.

« Sûr et je suis blonde. »

« Seulement dans ta tête. »

Les deux amis rirent ensemble pendant un moment avant que Tayuya ne demande :

« Quand tu as parlé de recrutement… Tu as une idée en tête ? »

« J'ai trouvé deux clans non affilié qui pourrait faire l'affaire et deux autres qui nous rejoindrons si on utilise les bons arguments. Mais après ça je pense qu'il faudra qu'on ouvre l'œil pour de nouvelles recrues potentiel. »

« Mmm. »

« Tiens ça me fait penser ça te dirait de devenir Tayuya Uzumaki ? » Demanda soudainement Naruto.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ? »Cria Tayuya en devenant de la couleur de ses cheuveux. « Q-Qu' es que tu racontes Blondie ?! »

« Ben Karin a eu l'idée d'adopter Jûgo dans le clan pour se servir du nom Uzumaki comme d'un bouclier. Et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose avec Tayuya ? » Expliqua Naruto avec un air penaud, surpris par la réaction de Tayuya.

« … »

« Tayu tu vas bien ? Tu es étrangement rouge. »

**« Oh le con. Il est encore plus aveugle que Namikaze. »**

« NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

« ARG ! PAS LE VISAGE ! PAS LE VISAGE ! PAS LE VISAGE ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la maison de Tazuna.

« Bon dès demain on va commencer l'exercice de marche sur l'eau alors prenez des… »

« **OH KAMI-SAMA ! LE VISAGE ! LE VISAGE ! LE VISAGE !** »

« Forces ? »

« Sensei c'était quoi ça ? »

« Sasuke fait-moi confiance je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire comme si on avait rien entendu. »

« A-aye sensei. »

* * *

Six jours plus tard

« Enfin ! » S'exclama Naruto joyeusement en étirant ses bras. _« Beau travail Kurama. »_

_**« C'est pas la première fois que je dois réparer les sottises de mon conteneur, Gaki. »**_

_« Laisse-moi deviner… Ma mère ? »_

_**« Si tu savais… »**_

Naruto ricana un instant avant de sortir de sa chambre avec son équipement.

« Haku comment avance notre petit projet ? » Demanda-t-il à l'utilisateur de Hyoton.

« J'ai siphonné tous les comptes de Gato en entier mais on a un petit souci. Le nabot nous a trahis. Il a engagé Kakuzu et un autre type pour nous éliminer. » Naruto jura dans sa barbe. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus partir avec l'argent. S'ils voulaient être tranquille Gato devait mourir pour annuler le contrat.

« Merde ce n'était pas prévu ça… » Marmonna Suigetsu.

« Parle pour toi Suigetsu. C'était sûr que Gâteau allait nous trahir à un moment ou à un autre. » Gronda Karin en craquant ses jointures avec un air menaçant. « Attendez un peu que je le choppe… »

« Comment il a prévu d'éliminer les ninjas de Konoha si il a décidé de se débarrasser de nous ? » Demanda Kimimaro avec curiosité.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu il a rassemblé un grand groupe de bandits et de yakuzas et prévoient de les envoyer contre eux demain matin. Il était environ deux cents.» Une série de reniflements méprisants résonnèrent parmi les mercenaires a l'annonce de Jûgo. Un seul genin valait plus que deux cents soldats normaux sur le champ de bataille. A moins que Gato ait engagé des samurais de Tetsu No Kuni, les Konohas-nins ne risquaient rien.

« Des ninjas parmi les mercenaires ? » Questionna Naruto avec des yeux calculateurs.

« Quelques ronins originaires de Tetsu No Kuni mais pas de ninjas. » Répondit Jûgo après une minute de réflexion.

« Bon voilà le plan… » Commença Naruto avant d'être interrompus.

« Euh les gars ! » Cria soudainement Karin. « Kakuzu vient de poser le pieds sur l'ile avec un autre type. »

« Déjà ? » Cria Suigetsu de surprise tandis que Naruto activait les sceaux qu'il avait placés pour piéger l'ile. _Putain ils ne perdent pas de temps !_

« Merde ! Les Konoha-nins vont devoir se débrouiller seul. Karin combien de temps avant qu'ils nous rejoignent ? » Demanda Naruto tandis que les autres mercenaires se ravitaillaient en kunais et shurikens.

« Trente minutes… Peut-être une heure si les pièges ... »

Une énorme explosion retentit à l'orée du village provoqué par une monstrueuse tornade de feu.

« …Ou cinq secondes si ils font tout exploser. » Murmura Karin en voyant un duo vêtu de manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges apparaitre à l'entrée des ruines d'Uzushio.

« Oho que voilà de beau sacrifice pour Jashin ! » S'écria le partenaire de Kakuzu avec un rire fou.

« Ferme là Hidan. » Gronda Kakuzu en jetant un regard inexpressif sur le groupe de mercenaires lui faisant face.

« Hidan ? J'ai déjà vu ce nom là quelque part… » Marmonna Naruto pour lui-même.

**« Fais gaffe Gaki. Ce 'Hidan' a une drôle d'aura. »**

« Teme ! Tu me cherche ? » Cracha Hidan vers Kakuzu qui ne répondit et s'avança vers Naruto. « Oy je te parle ! »

« Kitsunes No Kiri. Vingt-cinq millions de yens par tête. » Gronda le ninja déserteur avant de fixer ses yeux sur Naruto. « Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre ça rendra la chose plus facile pour vous. »

«… Combien de personnes ont répondu oui à ce genre de demande ?» Demanda soudainement Kimimaro.

« Ça coûte rien d'essayer. » Se contenta de répondre Kakuzu en haussant ses épaules.

« Et bien techniquement… » Fit Naruto en enfilant son masque.

Une série de chaines jaillirent du sol sous Hidan et Kakuzu pour les éviscérés. Kakuzu parvint à esquiver les chaines de chakra mais Hidan n'eut pas autant de chance.

« Un de moins. » Cracha Naruto en voyant ses chaines transpercé le torse de l'adepte de Jashin.

« humf. Si ce crétin pouvait mourir aussi facilement il ne serait pas mon équipier. » Se contenta de lancer Kakuzu pas plus choqué que ça de voir son compagnon être transformé en gruyère.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il été sûr d'avoir transperce les organes vitaux du compagnon de Kakuzu, il était impossible qu'il est…

« KAKUZU ESPECE DE BÂTARD ! TU SAVAIS POUR CES FOUTUS CHAINES ! »

Naruto et le reste de ses hommes restèrent bouche bée en voyant le Jashinite faire comme si de rien n'était malgré ses blessures mortels.

_Merde… C'est pas bon ça…_

Un regard vers ses compagnons lui fit comprendre qu'il allait falloir jouer sérieusement.

**« Fuin : Kai ! »** Lancèrent les mercenaires en même temps afin de désactiver les sceaux limitant leurs capacités combatives.

« Haku, Tayuya et Suigetsu vous prenez Hidan. Les autres avec moi contre Kakuzu. » Ordonna Naruto en relâchant les bandages couvrant la lame de Kubikiribôchô révélant que la lame était couverte de centaines de lignes de sceaux qui semblait découler du trou dans le haut de la lame.

L'instant d'après, les shinobis lancèrent l'assaut.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka était beaucoup de choses : loyal, arrogant, vulgaire,…ect mais si il était une chose qu'il n'était pas c'était bien suicidaire.

Après l'affrontement contre les Kitsunes No Kiri il avait été forcé de constater à quel point il était faible. Kakashi-nii avait tenté de le convaincre que c'était normal et qu'il devrait être heureux d'avoir survécu à un affrontement avec un groupe de jônins d'élite.

Connerie.

Si personnes n'avaient été tué c'était juste parce que le chef des mercenaire 'Naruto' connaissait Kakashi-nii et les autres jônins et avaient eu pitié.  
Kakashi-nii avait refusé de dire d'où il le connaissait. Le seul indice qu'avait Kiba était le visage d'un ancien camarade de classe, Naruto Uzumaki qui ressemblait étrangement à ce 'Naruto'. Le problème était que le Naruto qu'il connaissait était blond aux yeux bleus tandis que celui commandant les mercenaires avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux violets. Et l'odorat de Kiba lui avait prouvé que ce n'était pas de la teinture. _Peut-être un cousin avec le même nom ?_

Mais peu importe. Le jeune Inuzuka savait que le prochain affrontement se finirait avec l'extermination d'un des deux camps. Et cela le terrorisait. Malgré la semaine d'entrainements intensifs qu'il avait subis il savait qu'il était loin d'avoir atteint le niveau d'un chûnin. Encore moins celui d'un jônin.

Si Kiba se retrouvait seul face à face avec l'un des mercenaires il ne survivrait pas cinq secondes.

Ce faisant il pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour ses camarades. Gai, Kurenai, Assuma et leurs genins étaient parti avec Tazuna ce matin pour finir le pont pendant que Kakashi et son équipe restait dans la maison du constructeur de pont pour protéger Tsunami et Inari. Si les mercenaires devaient attaquer ce serait aujourd'hui.

« Waff ! »

« Je sais Akamaru. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. »

« Wouf ? »

« Comment ça pourquoi Nii-san refuse de nous expliquer d'où il le connait ? J'en ai aucune idée et je m'en fiche. Il doit avoir ses raisons et basta. »

« Arf ! »

« Tu penses ? Moi j'aurais dit… »

Une détonation monstrueuse retentit faisant vibrer l'air et sursauter Akamaru et Kiba.

« Nom d'un tronc c'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Kiba en voyant une colonne de fumée s'élever au loin.

« Kiba tu vas bien ? » Demanda Kakashi en apparaissant à ses côtés.

« Je vais bien Nii-san… »

« Cette fumée… ça ne vient pas du pont… Kiba je vais aller enquêter, Sai est au commande jusqu'à mon retour. » Ordonna le Jônin.

« Aye ! »

Kiba regarda son frère partir et se tourna vers Sai et Sasuke qui étaient apparu à côté de lui.

« Donc…une idée Sai ? »

« Vu la réputation de Gato il ne fait nul doute qu'il va envoyer des hommes pour kidnapper La fille de notre VIP pour forcer Tazuna à stopper les travaux. » Déclara Sai avec un ton monotone.

« Ils ont déjà là Sai. » Annonça Sasuke, Kiba jeta un regard curieux sur le Uchiha et vu surpris de voir que ses yeux étaient devenu rouge avec deux tomoes.

« Oy Sasuke depuis quand tu as le Sharingan ? »

« Deux jours. Kakashi-sensei m'a piégé dans un genjutsu pour forcer son activation. » Expliqua le Uchiha avec un grimace de douleur.

« Ouch… »

« Clébard, Petite bite quand vous aurez fini de flirter ensemble vous pourrez m'aider à embusquer nos invités. » lança Sai en sortant une poignée de parchemins explosif.

« COMMENT TU M'AS APPELLE ? »

« SAÏ ! »

* * *

« Putain mais il faut quoi pour le tuer ? » Cracha Suigetsu en jetant un regard furieux depuis le mur derrière lequel il se cachait à la silhouette hérissé de kunais et de senbons de Hidan. « Les poisons de Haku n'ont aucun effets et même avec les organes vitaux réduit en chiche-kebab il continue à bouger comme si de rien n'était ! »

« Petit, petit, petit ! Soyez pas timide je ne mords pas ! » Hurla Hidan avec le même rire dérangé qu'il avait depuis le début du combat. « Allez arrêter de vous cacher Jashin vous attends ! »

« Il y a quelque chose de louche… » Murmura Haku avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'il soit un putain d'immortel ? » Lança Tayuya avec ironie. Haku secoua la tâte et expliqua.

« Depuis le début du combat il n'a pas utilisé un seul jutsu… Pourtant vu la manière d'où il manie sa faux et son Taijutsu il doit être jônin minimum. Alors pourquoi il n'utilise pas de technique ? »

« Peut-être que la technique qui le rends immortel l'empêche d'utiliser des jutsus. » Proposa Tayuya en fronçant les sourcils.

« Moi c'est sa faux qui me pose problème. » Intervint Suigetsu.

« Suigetsu ? »

« C'est pas une arme de shinobi… Elle faite pour blesser pas pour tuer. » Expliqua le Hôzuki.

« Maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois il essayait plus de toucher que de vraiment nous tuer. » remarqua Tayuya.

« Bon si on ne peut pas le tuer on n'a cas l'immobiliser. » Conclut Haku avec fermeté.

« C'est quoi ton plan Haku ? »

« SUPRISE MES SALOPES ! » Fit soudain le Jashinite.

« OH PUTAIN ! »

Le trio de mercenaire fut forcé de se disperser quand une faux vola dans leur direction et se planta dans le mur derrière lequel les shinobis étaient caché.

« Suigetsu j'ai besoin d'eau ! » Cria Haku alors qu'Hidan récupérait son arme.

« **Suiton : Suiryūdan** ! » Rugit le Hôzuki en voyant un dragon d'eau frapper l'immortel.

« Aha raté connard ! » Cracha Hidan en esquivant le dragon d'eau avant de lancer sa faux sur Suigetsu. L'immortel jura lorsque l'arme traversa Suigetsu sans lui verser une seul goutte de sang.

Hidan se prépara à charger à nouveau quand le son d'une flûte se fit entendre, l'instant d'après il se retrouva dans un sorte de désert, immobilisé par des dizaines de fils.

« **Mateki : Mugen Onsa**. » Murmura la voix de Tayuya une fois son genjutsu complet.

Hidan écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa chair fondre mais la réaction qu'il eut ensuite surpris tout le monde.

L'immortel éclata de rire.

« Jolie genjutsu pétasse mais comparé à ce dont est capable ce bâtard de Uchiha c'est rien du tout ! » Rugit Hidan avant de se mordre la joue entamant profondément la chair et brisant l'illusion.

Juste à temps pour voir un dragon d'eau le percuter de plein fouet.

« Gah fils de pute ! » Cria Hidan en allant percuter un mur. L'immortel secoua la tête et se releva comme si de rien n'était. « Connard t'as mouillé mes vêtements ! »

« C'était le but ! » Cria Haku surprenant l'immortel.

« Wah ? »

« **Hyōton : Hyōrō** ! » A la seconde ou Haku finit sa phrase un carcan de glace emprisonna Hidan. « Suigetsu maintenant ! »

Avec un sifflement aigu Suigetsu abattit le coté explosif de son épée sur Hidan noyant l'immortel dans un torrent d'explosion.

« Ah ! Dans ta face ordure ! » Se moqua Suigetsu avant de rengainer Shibuki. Immortel ou pas Hidan ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose si son corps était réduit en pièces.

« Sale fils de pute efféminé, pétasse d'illusionniste et connard d'enfant de poisson ! Ça fait mal ! »

Haku, Tayuya et Suigetsu restèrent muet de stupeur en voyant la tête d'Hidan, accessoirement la seul partie de son corps non-réduite-en-miettes, hurler des insultes.

« Bon… on est sensé faire quoi avec ça ? » Demanda Tayuya en prenant la tête d'Hidan par les cheveux.

« Pétasse ! Je vais te tuer ! »

« On si on le vendait a un marchand ambulant ? » Proposa Suigetsu faisant ricaner Haku et Tayuya.

« Et Tomate je te parle ! »

Haku et Suigetsu se figèrent en entendant Hidan dire Le **Mot**.

« Tomate ? » Murmura Tayuya avec un ton glacial alors qu'une aura ténébreuse ne matérialisait autour d'elle. Sans dire un mot de plus Tayuya lança la tête d'Hidan en l'air.

« Haku, batte. »

« Aye ! » couina Haku en créant une batte de base-ball en glace avant de la donner à Tayuya.

La jeune femme prit l'arme improvisée et attendit que la tête d'Hidan retombe.

« Sale pute ça va pas se passer… »

BAM

Avant qu'Hidan ne puisse finir sa phrase, Tayuya fit siffler sa batte envoyant la tête de l'immortel en orbite.

« Je m'envole vers d'autres cieux ! » cria la tête coupé en s'envolant.

Haku et Suigetsu clignèrent des yeux en voyant la tête d'Hidan disparaitre à l'horizon.

« Naruto va jamais nous croire… »

* * *

Naruto avait pensé que lui et ses hommes avaient remporté la victoire quand Lui et Karin étaient parvenus à immobiliser Kakuzu permettant à Kimimaro d'enfoncer la Raijin No Ken dans la poitrine du ninja de rang S.

C'était là que les choses avaient dégénéré.

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ! » Hurla Karin en plongeant pour esquiver une colonne de vent craché par une sorte de créature noir, avec un masque d'Anbu. En utilisant ses capacités de détecteur Karin put sentir que la chose avait une source de chakra dans/derrière son masque mais à part ça la créature semblait entièrement faite à partir d'une substance noir qui semblait se régénéré dès qu'elle était endommagé. _Comment ce truc arrive à me voir en plus ? Il n'a pas d'yeux !_

A quelques mètres de là un autre Uzumaki avait le même problème.

« ARRÊTE DE… » Naruto para une énorme attaque de feu avec Kubikiribôchô, les sceaux sur l'épée dévorant les flammes. « SPAMER DES… » Naruto s'interrompit à nouveau à cause d'une attaque particulièrement puissante. « BOULES DE FEU ! Kubikiribôchô KAI !» Rugit Naruto faisant siffler sa lame. L'épée géante cracha un maelstrom de feu renvoyant les attaques incendiaires de la créature contre elle. Naruto posa Kubikiribôchô sur son épaule et jura en voyant que le masque de la créature était intact et que le liquide noir qui la composait se régénérait déjà. « Et merde. Tu ne pourrais pas rester à terre ? »

« Gah ! » Jûgo rugit de douleur lorsqu'une colonne d'eau s'abattit sur lui, courtoisie d'une des créatures masquées de Kakuzu. Heureusement il avait enclenché le stage trois de son Kekkai Genkai et l'attaque ne causa que des dommages superficiels a son corps transformés. « …Comment je suis sensé tuer ça ? » Le colosse fini par hausser les épaules. « Meh j'ai juste EFFA**CER** **TON EXISTENCE** ! » Rugit Jûgo en chargeant la créature.

Kimimaro effectua un salto arriére pour esquiver une sérié de filaments noir qui se plantèrent dans le sol.

« Mmm, pas mal pour un jeunot. » Grogna Kakuzu en poussant son attaque. « Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas perdu de cœur. » Kimimaro jeta un regard froid au… Kami le Kaguya ne savait même comment appeler son adversaire.

Après avoir été transpercé par son épée, Kakuzu avait relâché un quatuor de créature masqué de son corps. L'un d'elle s'était écroulé quinze seconde après être sorti du corps du ninja et s'était liquéfié sur le sol. Malheureusement Kimimaro n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir : Kakuzu avait généré une quantité absurde de la substance noir composant les monstres masqués et s'en servaient à la fois pour attaquer et pour se défendre.

_Il ne semble pas avoir d'organes normaux ou même de squelette. Qu'es qu'il est ? _

_Il a parlé de cœur…Se pourrait-il que ces monstres soient ces 'cœurs' ? Quand je l'es transpercé l'une de ces créatures est morte a sa place… Si j'ai raison il va falloir éliminer ses 'cœurs' avant de tuer Kakuzu._

« Kimimaro a terre ! » Le Kaguya plongea pour esquiver une boule de feu qui manqua de le roussir.

« Oh… » Grogna Kimimaro en voyant une seconde boule de feu deux fois plus grosse que la précédente se diriger vers lui.

« **Suiton : Suijin Heki** ! » Le Kaguya poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Naruto s'interposait avec un mur d'eau pour encaisser l'attaque. « Désolé Kimi, mais cette saleté m'a échapper. » s'excusa l'Uzumaki.

« Naruto ces créatures sont liés à Kakuzu. Si on les tue on finira par l'avoir. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ces saletés se régénèrent quand on les blesse ! »

« Elles doivent bien avoir une faibl… » Un cri d'agonie suraiguë retentit interrompant Kimimaro.

Naruto, Kimimaro, Kakuzu et Créature-bizarre-masqué-tirant-des-boules-de-feu se retournèrent pour voir Jûgo exploser le masque de la créature l'affrontant avec un uppercut monstrueux tandis que Karin profitait de la distraction offerte par Jûgo pour envoyer ses chaines transpercer le masque de la créature lui faisant face le faisant voler en éclat et tuant la créature

« Donc…le masque est le point faible ? » Remarqua Naruto avec un air surpris. « Ben merde c'est le seul endroit que j'ai pas frappé. »

« Vous… » La voix de Kakuzu gronda dans l'air, suintante de haine. « Vous avez osé détruire trois de mes cœurs ? »

« Je crois que le zombie est furax. » remarqua Kimimaro en se mettant en garde.

« Nah il est juste constipé. »

« RAAAAAAAAAH ! » Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant la dernière créature rejoindre Kakuzu pour fusionner avec lui.

« Qu'es qu'on a raté ? » Demanda Karin lorsqu'elle et Jûgo rejoignirent Naruto et Kimimaro. L'Uzumaki blêmit ne voyant la quantité effroyable de chakra que Kakuzu émettait. « Euh je crois qu'on devrait ESQUIVER ! »

« **Yõton : Youkai **! » Le masque de la créature ayant fusionné avec Kakuzu s'ouvrit et cracha un jet de liquide rougeâtre qui dissolu un bâtiment entier en une matière de seconde.

« De la putain de lave ! Il vient de cracher de la putain de lave ! » Cria Karin. « ET CE BÂTARD VIENT D'EXPLOSER LA DEMEURE DE MES ANCÊTRES ! » Naruto grimaça en entendant sa cousine atteindre des volumes sonores exceptionnels pour un humain. _Ouch la dernière que je l'es entendu hurler comme ça c'était lorsque Suigestsu avait essayé de l'espionner dans son bain._

« On n'est pas aveugle Karin ! » Grogna Kimimaro en esquivant une seconde volée de lave.

« Je pense que c'est l'occasion parfaite pour utiliser **cette** technique. » Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Les autres mercenaires regardèrent l'Uzumaki avec surprise.

« Tu l'a complété ? » Demanda Karin avec inquiétude.

« Plus ou moins. » Avec un pouf un duo de clone se matérialisèrent et commencèrent à concentrer une quantité totalement absurde de chakra dans la main droite de Naruto.

Kakuzu stoppa son attaque en voyant un orbe gigantesque apparaitre dans la main du jeune Uzumaki. _Cette technique… Ce serait le Rasengan du Yondaime Hokage ? Si cette attaque me touche…_

« **Fūton : Rasenshuriken** ! » Rugit Naruto avant de foncer sur Kakuzu. L'immortel écarquilla des yeux en voyant une aura rouge entouré Naruto lui permettant d'avoir un énorme booste de vitesse. _C'est le chakra du Kyûbi ! Mais son Jinchûriki est censé être mort ! Je dois prévenir Leader-sama !_

Kakuzu envoya plusieurs tentacules de matières de noirs pour stopper Naruto mais il dû les rappeler en urgence quand une rafale d'attaque, courtoisie des compagnons de Naruto, le visèrent. _Tout va bien il a besoin d'être au corps à corps pour me tou…_

Les pensées de Kakuzu furent brutalement interrompis lorsque Naruto **lança** le Rasenshuriken prenant l'immortel par surprise.

Juste avant que l'attaque ne le percute Kakuzu remarqua plusieurs chaines de chakra enroulé autour de l'orbe. _Ah il a utilisé son Kekkai Genkai pour propulser et guider son attaque…Magnifique._

Lorsque l'orbe toucha Kakuzu elle explosa en une sorte de gigantesque dôme de chakra tranchant qui réduisit tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur en charpie.

Lorsque la technique se dissipa il ne restait plus rien de Kakuzu.

Naruto regarda le résultat de sa technique avec surprise.

« Putain je savais que le Rasengan élémentaire serait puissant mais merde… » Un sifflement impressionné fit se retourner Naruto et ses compagnons qui furent soulager de voir Tayuya, Haku et Suigetsu derrière eux.

« Merde Blondie tu m'avais pas dit que tu savais faire ça ! »

« Eh un ninja doit garder ses secrets non ? » Rétorqua Naruto avec un sourire joyeux.

« Qu'es que vous avez fait de l'autre ? » Demanda Kimimaro heureux de voir ses compagnons indemnes.

« Décapité et envoyer dans la putain de stratosphère. » Gronda Tayuya tandis que aura démoniaque apparaissait autour d'elle pendant une poigné de seconde.

« Huh ? »

« Il a appelé Tayuya par le **mot**. » Expliqua Suigetsu faisant frissonner le groupe.

« Oh. Pauvre type. »

« Bon, on a réussi à buter les deux zombies… On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Tayuya. Naruto réfléchit un instant avant de sonner ses ordres.

« Kimimaro, prend Karin, Suigetsu et Jûgo avec toi et part pour Haru No Kuni. Votre mission sera d'assurer la protection de Koyuki jusqu'à mon retour et de mettre notre pactole à l'abri on restera en contact avec mes invocations. Haku, Tayuya avec moi, on a un nain à tuer ! »

« AYE ! »

Alors que les mercenaires disparaissaient un jônin de Konoha familier arriva dans la zone.

« Kami…On dirait que des Kages se sont battu ici. »

« Yip ! » Kakashi baissa la tête pour voir un petit renard posé un rouleau à ses pieds avant de disparaitre. Le ninja examina le rouleau avec son Sharingan et une fois assuré qu'il n'était pas piégés l'ouvrit.

* * *

**Inu-san, Gato a rompu son contrat avec nous donc nous n'avons plus aucune raison pour nous battre.**

**Désolé pour les blessures de vos équipiers, j'espère que la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront nous serons alliées. Mais n'essayer pas de me convaincre de revenir à Konoha. Ma vie n'est plus dans le village des Feuilles.**

**J'aurais préféré vous le dire face à face mais merci de m'avoir protégé quand j'étais jeune. Je n'ai pas oublié la dette que j'ai envers vous. (Remerciez les autres de ma part et dite à Sarutobi-Jiji qu'il me manque.)**

**PS : Faites gaffe avec le Uchiha, il est talentueux mais aveuglé par sa haine. A ce rythme vous allez vous retrouver avec un second Orochimaru sur les bras.**

**PPS : Dites à Sarutobi-Jiji qu'Orochimaru a créé son propre village : Oto. Je ne connais pas ses intentions mais une chose est sûr ce n'est pas bon pour Konoha.**

**PPPS : Je sais pour mes parents**.

* * *

Kakashi referma le rouleau avec un léger soupir avant de partir en direction du pont. Votre fils est devenu un sacré ninja Minato-sensei.

* * *

Sur le pont d'une barge de transport quelques heures après la mort des Frères Zombies, Gato jeta un regard haineux au pont qui venait juste de se finir. De sa position il pouvait voir les habitants de Nami No Kuni fêter leurs joies.

« Alors comme ça vous pensez qu'un simple pont suffira à me faire partir ? » Siffla le millionnaire dérangé. « On va voir si vous serez toujours aussi joyeux quand vos misérables villages auront brûlé.

A bord de la barge avec lui se tenait près de trois cents pillards engagé pour leurs manques de compassions et leurs natures sadiques.

Leurs ordres étaient simples : brûler Nami No Kuni.

Gato pensa à l'échec de la tentative de kidnapping de la fille de Tazuna. Il avait voulu utiliser la fille pour briser le peu de courage qu'il restait chez les villageois mais les gamins ninjas s'étaient interposés et avaient tués ses hommes. _Bah aucune importance, ils mourront…_

« Sous le poids de mon armée. » Murmura une voix glaciale derrière le petit homme. « Tu es sûr de ça Gato ? » Le millionnaire se retourna, tremblant de peur et parvint à couiner une simple question.

« Comment… ? » Un sourire froid apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto. Mais même un crétin aurait vu qu'il était tout sauf amusé.

« Kakuzu et Hidan étaient fort. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas suffisamment. » Expliqua Naruto avec une voix étrangement douce. Gato paniqua de plus belle quand il vit les pupilles du ninja devenir rouge sang derrière son masque.

« P-p-pitié ne me tue ! J-Je peux te donner de l'argent ! » Implora-t-il faisant renifler Naruto de mépris.

« Pathétique. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je salisse ma lame avec ton sang. »

Gato cligna des yeux en voyant que Naruto avait disparu. Avant que le petit homme ne puisse réfléchir une goutte de liquide tomba sur son bras.

« De l'huile ? » A peine Gato eu-t-il finit sa phrase qu'une mini-averse d'huile inonda le bateau provoquant une panique général.

Gato ferma les yeux un instant pour se protéger du liquide quand un objet en métal froid se planta dans sa poitrine. Le nain rouvrit ses yeux pour voir le kunai enfoncé dans son torse et le parchemin explosif attaché au bout.

« Oh… »

Naruto regarda la barge de Gato explosait au loin devant un enfer de flammes, emportant trois cents âmes avec elle.

« Ainsi périt Gato. » Fit Théâtralement l'Uzumaki. « Une mort étrangement épique pour une ordure pareil. »

« Quel est notre prochaine destination Blondie ? » Demanda Tayuya tandis que Haku l'observait avec une curiosité semblable.

« Fûma, Kamizuru, Ibari ou Shirogane ? » Murmura Naruto avec un air pensif. « Une préférence pour nos prochaines recrues ? »


	9. Chapter 8 : Retour a Konoha

Apprenti du Démon chapitre 8 : Retour a Konoha

* * *

Mlodie : Mmm J'aime cette idée !

* * *

_Animaux et shinobis ne sont pas si diffèrent les uns des autres.  
Comme les animaux ce ne sont pas les shinobis les plus puissants qui survivent. Mais bien ceux qui possèdent la plus grande capacité d'adaptation_.

Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage.

* * *

Deux ans après la mort de Gato et la libération de Nami no Kuni

« Uzutsuki, le village de la Lune Tourbillonnante. » Murmura Koyuki Kazahana depuis la fenêtre de son train en voyant le nouveau village caché bâtit dans son pays.

Enfin village était un bien petit mot.

Uzutsuki était en réalité une gigantesque citadelle de fer et d'acier autonome bâtit de manière à veiller sur les routes menant à la capital de Haru No Kuni, Fukkatsu.

La citadelle avait été construite comme une sorte de mini-Konoha modernisé : un gigantesque mur protégeait l'intérieur de la citadelle qui était divisé en plusieurs quartiers alignés sur l'immense tour d'acier et de pierre qui était le cœur du Village/forteresse.

Uzutsuki avait été bâti pour remplir deux rôles en plus d'être une installation militaire : non seulement la citadelle barrait la route aux armées voulant envahir la Capitale mais en plus elle permettait d'assurer la protection des marchands voulant rejoindre Fukkatsu en assurant une présence permanente de shinobis en plus des patrouilles de samurais venant de la Capitale.

Il était intéressant (pour les historiens) de savoir qu'Uzutsuki avait été bâti sur les ruines de l'ancien village de Kagami. Un village qui avait été rendu célèbre grâce au clan dirigeant qui possédait le Kekkai Genkai Shoton. Malheureusement le village avait été rasé lors de la Seconde guerre Shinobi lorsque deux bataillons de Kumo-nins avaient assiégé Kagami. Le résultat avait été un massacre équivalent à la destruction d'Uzushio.

Mais contrairement à la ville portuaire de Tōchaku qui était le port principal de Haru et à la capital, le village ninjas n'avait pas de gare de train dans ses murs. Les trains s'arrêtaient dans une gare à l'entrée de la citadelle pour faciliter les contrôles de sécurités et éviter qu'une force d'invasion ne puisse entrer avec aisance.

Plusieurs choses rendaient Uzutsuki unique par rapport aux autres villages ninjas : la myriade de sceaux renforçant les murs et permettant la détection d'intrus ou la nouvelle artillerie qui ornait ses murs et ses tours étaient l'un des exemples possibles.

Les scientifiques de Haru No Kuni, en plus des nouveaux trains, avaient réussi a créé des catapultes d'acier pouvant tirer des centaines de kunais à la secondes. Transformant ainsi le terrain découvert autour du village en une véritable zone de mort pour les envahisseurs potentiels. Malheureusement les plans pour construire des dirigeables avaient été détruits lors de la chute de Doto. Mais le plus grands succès des scientifiques du pays était de loin l'armure de chakra MARK-II. Après avoir reçu un coup de main du clan Uzumaki ils étaient parvenus à rendre leur armure plus légère et plus résistante tout en lui donnant la capacité d'absorber les jutsus de rang comprit entre E et C afin de recharger les réserves de chakra de son porteur ou bien de stocker le chakra dans des sceaux pour une utilisation ultérieur. De plus l'armure offrait désormais une bonne protection contre les lames ou les explosions contrairement à l'armure MARK-I. Un simple genin équipé avec une MARK-II pouvait ainsi affronter et vaincre un chûnin équipé d'une armure conventionnelle en combat frontal.

Pour beaucoup nouveau village rime avec ninjas de faible qualité à cause de l'absence de vrai clan ninjas. Et souvent c'était vrai vu que la majorité des puissants clans ninjas sont membres d'un village existant. Ceux n'ayant pas rejoint les rangs d'un village caché étaient soient trop faibles pour être considérait comme une menace, suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer ou bien avait été massacré. Mais Uzutsuki était l'exception confirmant la règle.

Théoriquement Uzutsuki était devenu le foyer de huits clans : Les Uzumakis, Les Kaguyas, les Yukis, les Hôzukis, les Fûmas, les Kamizurus, les Ibari et les Shiroganes.

Le clan Uzumaki est de loin le clan le plus important du village : bien que faible en nombres ils sont responsable pour la création et l'entretien de la majorité des sceaux protégeant le village. Sans oublier le fait que leur chef est la raison pour laquelle le village existe en premier lieu. Le clan compte en tout cinq membres : Naruto Uzumaki le chef du clan et dirigeant temporaire du village, Karin Uzumaki et son mari Jûgo Uzumaki, la récemment adopter Tayuya Uzumaki et enfin Honoka Uzumaki.  
Honoka était une chercheuse travaillant pour Kumo afin de créer une race de créatures hybrides afin de servir d'invocations sur le champ de bataille. Malheureusement l'expérience avait tourné au massacre quand le chef du groupe de scientifique avait créé un monstre possédant des capacités de régénération absurde, une force titanesque et une folie absolu. Les shinobis de Kumo et les chercheurs avaient rapidement abandonné Honoka à son sort alors qu'elle couvrait leurs fuites. Heureusement pour elle, Naruto avait perçu les émissions de chakra et était venu investiguer. Un Rasenshuriken plus tard le monstre était mort et Honoka avait rejoint son clan.

Les clans Kaguya, Yuki et Hôzuki sont un cas à part dans le village : ils ne sont composer que d'un seul membre et sont donc limité en influence. Mais leurs Kekkai Genkai offre une infinité de potentiel pour le futur du village. Etrangement seul Suigetsu Hôzuki a pris la décision de prendre plusieurs épouses. Kimimaro Kaguya s'est marié avec Kotohime Fûma a la surprise général (comme quoi le coup de foudre frappe tout le monde) et Haku avait épousé une jeune femme nommé Isaribi qu'il avait sauvée d'un laboratoire d'un scientifique fou ayant servi sous Orochimaru.

Le clan Fûma est l'ossature des forces d'Uzutsuki. Bien que ses membres n'aient pas de techniques sécrètes ou de Kekkai Genkai ils forment le cœur des troupes du village avec leurs nombres. Bien que leur conflit avec Orochimaru les aient réduit à de simples bandits avant que Naruto ne vienne les recruter ils ont travaillé dur pour redevenir de fier shinobi et avec l'entrainement que Kimimaro et Haku leurs ont infligés ils sont bien partie pour redevenir un clan redouté.  
Anecdote amusante Naruto leurs à confier le rôle de police dans le village espérant que leurs expériences en tant que criminels les rendrait plus efficace. Les mois suivant prouvèrent la sagesse de sa décision lorsque quelques bandits tentèrent d'infiltraient le village.  
Le Chûnin, Hanzaki Fûma assure le rôle de chef de clan.

Le clan Kamizuru avait rejoint le village après que Naruto ait aidé à retrouver une relique appartenant à leurs clans. Après ça le clan avait le choix entre retourner à Iwa, un village qui les avait bannis pour avoir perdu une bataille, ou bien accepter l'offre de Naruto et avoir un nouveau départ. Le choix avait été vite fait.  
Etrangement les membres du clan s'entendent à merveille avec les Uzumakis malgré le fait que leurs clans étaient l'un de ceux envoyer détruire Uzushio.  
Grâce à leurs techniques d'insectes les Kamizuru remplissent à merveille le double rôle de traqueurs et chasseurs pour le village. Rajoutez à cela leurs apicultures et vous comprenez pourquoi Naruto les voulait dans son village.  
La Jônin Suzumebachi Kamizuru est la chef du clan depuis leur arrivé à Uzutsuki.

Le clan Iburi a une histoire bien particulière. Ce clan a passé la quasi-totalité de son existence dans le sous-sol de Hi No Kuni à cause de son Kekkai Genkai qui confère à son utilisateur le pouvoir de se transformer en fumée. A l'état naturel ce Kekkai Genkai est très dangereux vu qu'une bourrasque de vent peut disperser la forme de fumée d'un Iburi est le tuer sur le coup. Mais ce problème fut résolu après que Naruto et Honoka créèrent un sceau pour stabiliser le Kekkai Genkai permettant un plus grand contrôle et protégeant les utilisateurs contre les accidents dû à une activation intempestive.  
Pour l'instant le clan subit un entrainement brutal pour obtenir les capacités nécessaires pour survivre dans le monde shinobi et commence à peine à produire de vrai ninjas. Mais une fois leurs entrainements achevés les Iburi pourraient bien devenir les plus dangereux assassins/espions du continent.  
Leur chef est une jeune femme, la première à voir atteint le rang de chûnin dans son clan, nommé Miu Iburi .

Le clan Shirogane est un clan connu pour la création d'armes et de marionnettes. Ils ont rejoint Uzushio après que Naruto leurs aient proposé de travailler avec les Uzumakis pour rendre leurs marionnettes de combats encore plus meurtrières grâce à l'usage de sceaux et avec les scientifiques de Haru No Kuni pour créer de nouvelles armes ou de nouveaux dispositifs de protections. Bien que leurs raisons pour rejoindre le village ne soient pas aussi nobles que les autres clans les Shiroganes ont largement prouvé qu'ils méritent leurs places dans Usutsuki : il ne passe pas une semaine sans qu'un Shirogane n'ait trouvé une méthode pour améliorer le tranchant d'un katana ou la résistance d'une armure ou encore un moyen de rendre un jutsu inefficace.  
Le clan est dirigé par le Tokubetsu Jônin, Kaidan Shirogane.

Autre chose différenciant Uzutsuki d'un village caché normal est le programme de l'académie des ninjas. De six à douze l'académie apprend aux élèves les bases du Taijutsu, les quatre techniques de bases (Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge et Nawanuke) ainsi que deux techniques élémentaires comprise entre le rang D et le rang C.  
Une fois les bases acquises les élèves doivent subir un test pour le moins brutal : un kunai va leur être donner et ils vont devoir exécuter un criminel capturé par les ninjas du village. Si l'élève obéit et exécute le criminel il est accepté pour continuer ses études. S'il refuse il a le choix entre abandonner et redevenir un civil ou bien rejoindre la garnison de samurai de Fukkatsu. Beaucoup de civils du village ont protesté devant ce test 'inhumain' mais après que Naruto leur aient expliqué qu'il valait mieux avoir le premier kill dans un environnement contrôler avec le soutien de psychiatres plutôt que sur le front ou le genin risquait de se faire tuer parce qu'il avait hésité ils avaient décidé de se taire.  
De douze ans à seize ans les élèves sont assignés à des groupes de quatre. Certains de ces groupes sont créés pour devenir des escouades polyvalentes capable de répondre à toute situation mais la majorité des escouades sont bâtis pour répondre à des besoins précis en regroupant des spécialistes concentrés sur un aspect particulière des arts ninjas : Assassinat, assaut, protection, capture, ect…  
C'est pendant cette période que les élèves commenceront à effectuer des missions de rang D pour gagner de l'expérience et rapporter de l'argent au village.  
Une fois que les membres de l'escouade ont atteint l'âge de seize ils reçoivent un test final qui établira s'ils ont ce qu'il faut pour survivre au monde extérieur. En cas d'échec l'équipe repart pour un an d'entrainement brutal suite à quoi ils passeront un test de la dernière chance. En cas de second échec l'équipe est forcé de quitter l'académie. Si l'équipe passe le test ils deviennent officiellement des genins et sont assigné à un jônin dont la spécialité est la même que celle de l'équipe.

Comme pour les autres villages Uzutsuki possèdent plusieurs grades pour ses ninjas :  
Genin, Chûnin, Tokubetsu Jônin, Jônin, Elite Jônin, Anbu, et Kage.

La majorité des genins possède un équipement standards : une armure de chakra MARK-II de couleur noir et le bandeau frontal affichant le symbole de Uzutsuki : un croissant de lune avec une spirale au centre. Ils choisissent eux même leurs armes selon leurs préférences.

Les Chûnins et Jônins possèdent en théorie le même uniforme que les Genins mais il n'était pas rare de voir leur armure peinte dans une autre couleur ou afficher des marquages d'escouades et des symboles divers et variés.

L'ANBU de Uzutsuki possède une structure différente des ANBUs des autres villages. Tout d'abord ils ne possédaient pas de masque animal en porcelaine mais la place ils ont un masque en acier blanc gravé pour ressembler au crâne d'un être humain avec un nombre gravé sur le front du masque.  
Le nombre sert d'identité et de grade pour les Anbus d'Uzutsuki. Un nombre à trois chiffres signifie que l'Anbu est au bas de la chaine hiérarchique, un simple agent. Un nombre avec deux chiffre désignait l'Anbu comme un officier tandis que le nombre avec un seul chiffre désigne le commandement suprême de l'ANBU. L'uniforme des Anbus est complété par une armure de chakra MARK-III de couleur blanche en plus du masque. La différence entre la MARK-II et la MARK-III était une simple fonctionnalité permettant de masquer totalement le chakra du porteur le transformant en véritable fantôme.

Koyuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle et les quatre Anbus lui servant de garde personnel entrait dans le village. Théoriquement Uzutsuki était censé être un village de mercenaire comme tous les autres villages cachés mais Naruto en avait décidé autrement : pour lui un ninja doit être un protecteur vivant dans l'ombre avant d'être un mercenaire. Au final les ninjas d'Uzutsuki étaient devenus les forces spéciales de Haru No Kuni et la garde personnel du Daimyo offrant une certaine stabilité au pays vu qu'il n'y avait pas deux sièges de pouvoirs séparé. En somme l'Harukage était la main gauche du Daimyo.

L'escouade de chûnins gardant les portes du village se mirent au garde à vous en voyant la Daimyo.

« Kazehana-sama, c'est un honneur. » Salua le chef de l'escouade, Un petit homme avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts, des yeux marron brillant de malice et un gigantesque rouleau de stockage dans le dos.

« Ravie de vous revoir Kaidan-dono. » Répondit Koyuki afin d'apaiser le chef de clan. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça amusant quand les shinobis la saluaient d'une manière aussi pleine d'entrain. Koyuki avait parlé plusieurs fois avec le chef du clan Shirogane et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange la double personnalité qu'il possédait. Dans la vie de tous les jours Kaidan était un homme joyeux et loufoque qui prenait plaisir à faire rire ses compagnons mais une fois sur le champ de bataille il se transformait en machine à tuer sans émotions capable d'éventrer d'un ennemi sans même cligner des yeux.  
En gros un vrai shinobi.

« Aye ! » Répondit Kaidan avant d'indiquer la tour en acier au centre du village. « Le Harukage vous attends dans son bureau Madame. »

« Kaidan-dono vous savez qu'il ne pense pas avoir mérité le titre. »

« Madame avec tout mon respect, il est le seul à penser ça. » Remarqua le Shirogane avec un haussement d'épaules.

« C'est vrai mais la personne ayant réussi à faire entendre raison à un Uzumaki n'es pas encore né. »

« Bien dit Madame. » Répliqua Kaidan avec un ton amusé. Avant de faire signe a ses hommes. « Je pense vous avoir retenu assez longtemps Kazahan-sama, Naruto-sama risque de se servir de moi comme punching-ball si je décale son emploi du temps. » Koyuki hocha la tête en se rappelant la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait été en retard pour un meeting. Le pauvre bougre avait été condamné à la corvée de paperasse pendant six mois.

« Prenez soin de vous Kaidan. »

« Vous aussi Madame. »

Les shinobis s'écartèrent pour laisser rentrer Koyuki. Une fois dans l'enceinte de la citadelle Koyuki put apprécier le brouhaha dans les rues provoqué par la foule de marchands et de civils. _Ça fait plaisir de voir le village aussi vivant._

Il fallut un peu moins d'une heure à Koyuki et à sa garde pour rejoindre la tour au centre du village en passant par des passages dérobé pour éviter la foule. Le centre de commandement des ninjas avaient beaucoup de noms mais pour les civiles la tour était simplement appelé la tour Harukage.

Après avoir passé un nombre impressionnant de checkpoint elle arriva devant un certain bureau. La jeune femme leva la main pour toquer mais une voix l'arrêta.

« La porte est ouverte Koyuki ! » La Daimyo de Haru No Kuni poussa un léger soupir et fit signe a ses gardes de l'attendre dehors. La jeune femme entra dans le bureau et vit son interlocuteur assit à son bureau avec un sourire amusé. Koyuki remarqua que le bureau était dépourvu de l'habituelle montagne de papiers caractérisant les bureaux de tous les Kages.

« Tu devrais vraiment limiter l'utilisation de tes Kages Bunshins Naruto. Tu deviens feignant. » Remarqua Koyuki tout en pensant au fait que si elle pouvait utiliser ce jutsu elle en abuserait sans hésiter.

« Meh. Au moins j'ai du temps libre. Moi. » Koyuki roula des yeux de manière exagère et s'assit devant le non-officiel chef de Uzutsuki.

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'il avait commencé à bâtir le village tout en travaillant avec et pour Koyuki. Le seul vrai changement était dans ses yeux. Ce qui le connaissait pouvait voir que la faible lueur de naïveté qu'avait son regard avait totalement disparu.

Mais il faut dire qu'entre gérer le village et s'occuper d'une équipe de genins c'était à prévoir.

« Comment vont tes élèves maintenant ? » Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit lorsqu'elle évoqua le trio qu'il avait pris comme élèves.

« Sasame a énormément avancé avec ses techniques Fûtons, elle a même réussi à créer une version encore plus dangereuse du Scalpel de Chakra en s'inspirant de ma version de Kazekiri. J'ai besoin de lui faire travailler son endurance un peu mais au moins elle a arrêté son habitude de 'je fonce d'abord je pense après'. Zaraki est parti pour devenir le premier maître épéiste/marionnettiste et à mon avis une fois qu'il aura maitrisé son chakra Raiton il sera l'un des meilleurs assassins du village. Par contre il est beaucoup trop sérieux pour son propre bien. Si Sasame n'était pas là pour le forcer à éprouver des sentiments je craindrais pour son futur. Quant à Nell… Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où une Kamizuru aurait un cerveau battant celui d'un Nara. Le seul bémol avec elle est sa trop grande compassion. Bien que ça la rende adorable j'ai peur que ses ennemies n'en profitent. »

« A t'entendre on dirait que tu viens de créer la prochain génération de Sannins. » Remarqua Koyuki en entendant la fierté avec laquelle Naruto parlait de ses élèves.

« Attends un peu que je leurs donnes la séquence de signes pour l'Invocation, et mes gakis pulvériseront les anciens Sannins. » Déclara Naruto avec une face sérieuse. Koyuki hocha la tête appréciant le fait que Naruto ait une total confiance en ses élèves.

« Comment avance les préparations pour l'examen chûnin ? » demanda Koyuki avec un air sérieux, signalant qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua que les sceaux anti-sons avait été activité isolant ainsi la pièce.

L'examen Chûnin de Konoha. En théorie crée pour promouvoir l'amitié entre les nations les examens étaient en réalité une guerre miniature dont le gagnant rapporterait gloire et argent pour son village.

Les ninjas d'Uzutsuki étaient restés dans l'ombre depuis la création du village, n'effectuant de missions que dans les frontières de Haru No Kuni et d'Oni No Kuni. Mais avec la nouvelle alliance signée avec Kiri et la multitude d'accords commerciaux signés entre Haru et les autres pays le temps de jouer à cache-cache était révolue.

« On est prêt. Et j'avoue qu'en je n'en pouvais plus t'entendre Tayu se plaindre de pas être devenu jônin. » Avoua Naruto avec un soupir en se rappelant de ce que Tayuya lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait qu'elle ne serait pas promu tout de suite.

Le plan de Naruto était simple : vu que techniquement aucun des Kiri No Kitsunes n'avaient jamais passé les examens ils pourraient participer sans le moindre problème malgré le fait qu'ils soient des jônins en tout sauf en noms. Malheureusement à cause de leurs rôles de chefs de clans et du besoin de créer une hiérarchie Naruto, Haku, Suigetsu et Kimimaro avaient été forcé de prendre une promotion pour le rang de jônin d'élite. Parce quel village peut avoir une image sérieuse si le chef, le Jônin commander, le Chûnin commander et l'Anbu commander avaient tous le rang de genin ?

« Doc tu as décidé d'envoyer tes genins en plus du trio Tayuya/Karin/Jûgo ? » Comprit Koyuki sans s'inquiéter outre mesure pour le trio de genins. S'ils avaient survécu à l'entrainement de Naruto l'examen chûnin serait une promenade de santé pour eux.

« Aye. » La Daimyo remarqua aussitôt que le futur Shodaime Harukage était perturbé par quelque chose.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe ? » Naruto hocha la tête avant de demander :

« Tu te rappelles d'Oto ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki en crachant littéralement sur le mot Oto.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? » Grogna Koyuki, la voix emplis de colère.

Otogakure no Sato, le village caché dans le Son. Un village ninja crée dans le Pays du Riz une année avant qu'Uzutsuki ne voit le jour. Au début Koyuki avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un simple village de mercenaire devenus un refuge pour Nuke-nin comme tant d'autres mais lorsque Naruto avait vu le symbole du village il avait tout de suite reconnu le symbole qu'affichaient les fidèles d'Orochimaru lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé Karin et Jûgo.

Avec la nouvelle que l'Otokage était soit le Sage des Serpents soit une de ses marionettes et le témoignage d'Hanzaki et du reste du clan Fûma sur dont quoi était capable les ninjas d'Oto, Koyuki et le reste du conseil avaient décidé de réagir avec fermeté lorsqu'une patrouille d'Anbus avait découvert des bases d'Oto-nin dans Haru No Kuni.

Quatre divisions d'Anbus commandé par Naruto, Kimimaro, Hanzaki et Kaidan avaient attaqué les bases et éliminer tout individus servant Orochimaru.

Ce qu'ils avaient trouvé avaient réussi à faire vomir des assassins professionnels. Contrairement à ce que pensait le conseil il ne s'agissait pas de bases d'espionnages préparant Haru à une invasion ou un truc du genre.

Ils s'agissaient de laboratoires.

Les Oto-nins avaient kidnappés des dizaines d'enfants, principalement des orphelins ou des porteurs de Kekkai Genkai, de tous le continent pour subir des expériences toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Malheureusement les shinobis d'Uzutsuki n'avaient réussi qu'sauver une minorité des cobayes. Hanzaki avait pris la décision de les adopter dans le clan Fûma. Après ce que son clan avait subis à cause d'Orochimaru il ne pouvait pas tourner son dos a des gens qui aurait pu être des Fûmas si Naruto ne les avaient pas recruté.

D'après les notes trouvées sur les corps des scientifiques exécutés Orochimaru voudrait créer un sceau permettant au ninja commun d'utiliser l'énergie naturel pour renforcer les capacités physiques du guerrier. Parallèlement le serpent semblait étudier un moyen de transférer les Kekkai Genkais d'un hôte à un autre.

Grâce à l'efficacité des Anbus, toute trace avait été effacé donnant l'impression qu'un adversaire inconnue avait rasé les bases.

Mais Naruto savait qu'Oto ne pouvait pas être laissé seul et avait donc maintenu une surveillance discrète pour être prêt à agir.

Malheureusement la surveillance avait été insuffisante et Uzutsuki n'avait pas pu empêcher les hommes d'Orochimaru d'attaquer le clan Rimpa, un clan connue pour son ninjutsu médical et sa nature pacifiste. Un escadron d'Anbu commandé par Naruto était arrivé juste à temps pour sauver une femme nommé Malice et son fils Yuto. Le duo avait été les seuls survivants du clan après le passage des escadrons de la mort d'Oto. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre Naruto et ses hommes avaient enterré les corps avant que l'Uzumaki ne propose a Malice de venir travailler dans l'hôpital d'Uzutsuki. N'ayant nulle part où aller la Mère avait accepté pour protéger son fils. Elle avait très vite prouvé qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs médecins du continent.

Après ça Naruto avait décidé de lancer des frappes préventives contre les installations d'Orochimaru. Mais avec le fait qu'Oto n'a pas de véritable QG mais juste un ensemble de petites bases et à cause du cloisonnement des différents cellules la traque et la destruction des bases se faisaient à un rythme terriblement long.

« Et bien mes espions ont découvert quelque chose. » Signala Naruto avec un regard qui disait 'on a un problème'.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Très. D'après eux Oto et en contact avec Suna. »

« SUNA ? Comment dans Suna l'allié de Konoha ? » Cria Koyuki de surprise. Elle savait qu'Orochimaru avait beaucoup de contact mais à ce point…

« Aye et connaissant la haine d'Orochimaru pour son village natal… » Naruto laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspension sachant que la Daimyo savait de quoi il parlait.

« Bon sang…Si Oto et Suna attaquent Konoha ça pourrait être l'étincelle déclenchant la quatrième grande guerre. » Koyuki se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

Pour renforcer leur position Uzutsuki et par proxy Haru No kuni avait signé une alliance militaire avec Kiri. Le Mizukage, Mei Terumi n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre que les épées des Sept épéistes de la Brume resteraient propriété d'Uzutsuki mais vu que Naruto avait convaincu Utakata, le Jinchûriki du Rokubi de retourner dans son village natal Mei avait accepté 'l'échange'.

Le problème était que Kiri et Uzutsuki s'étaient mis d'accord pour ouvrir les négociations avec Konoha afin d'ajouter le village des feuilles dans l'alliance, isolant ainsi Kumo et Iwa. Des accords commerciaux avaient déjà été signés et si tout se passait comme prévu l'alliance devait devenir officielle après les examens chûnins. Or si Suna et Oto attaquaient Konoha Uzutsuki et Kiri devraient riposter et venir en aide à Konoha. Et avec ça il ne faisait nul doute qu'Iwa et Kumo en profiteraient pour rejoindre la mêlée.

« Exacte. » Confirma Naruto avec une voix sombre. L'Uzumaki savait que malgré ses débuts prometteurs son village n'était pas prêt pour l'horreur d'une guerre totale. La mini-guerre avec Oto était une chose mais une guerre avec les Cinq…

« Es qu'on sait au moins quand Oto a l'intention d'attaquer ? » Demanda Koyuki avec un soupir de lassitude.

« J'ai discuté avec les autres et je pense que si Orochimaru veut vraiment faire mal à Konoha il attaquera pendant la troisième phase de l'examen Chûnin afin de profiter du chaos lorsque les équipes de shinobis venant des autres pays se précipiteront pour défendre leurs Daimyos. » Koyuki poussa un grognement de frustration en se massant les tempes. Comme Naruto elle haïssait l'idée de devoir être sur la défensive et laisser Orochimaru agir sa guise.

« Quel bordel… Je présume que tu as un plan ? »

« J'ai l'intention d'apprendre le Hiraishin. » Koyuki resta un instant figé avant de crier de surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« La demeure Namikaze est resté sceller depuis la mort du Yondaime lors de l'attaque du Kyûbi. Seule une personne ayant le sang de Minato Namikaze peut déverrouiller les sceaux. » Expliqua Naruto. « J'ai bon espoir de trouver les notes de mon Père et de recréer sa technique. »

« Même si tu es le fils du Yondaime, le conseil de Konoha ne te laissera jamais poser les mains sur les notes de Namikaze. » Protesta Koyuki.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de demander. » Rétorqua Naruto avec une voix sombre.

« …Tu as conscience que ça pourrait déclencher une guerre avec Konoha. »

« Oui. Mais si on parvient a récupérer le Hiraishin Uzutsuki sera protégé. Aucun village ne voudra affronter un second _Kiiroi Senkô._ »

Koyuki ferma ses yeux et un silence de mort régna dans le bureau avant que la Daimyo ne pousse un long soupir.

« Ok je vais te faire confiance sur ce coup Naruto. Mais que Kami me garde si tu te foire je t'arrache ce qui sert d'organes reproducteur pour m'en faire une paire de maracas ! » Menaça Koyuki faisant pâlir l'Uzumaki.

« A-Aye ! »

_Les femmes sont dangereuses !_

« Naruto ! » Naruto cligna des yeux en voyant une kunoichi avec des cheveux rouges sang surgir dans son bureau envoyant voler les Anbus cherchant à la stopper au passage…brutalement.

« Honoka, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Naruto tandis que Koyuki observait la dernière arrivé du clan Uzumaki avec surprise. Avant qu'Honoka ne puisse répondre un nuage de fumée se matérialisa à côté d'elle formant la silhouette d'une femme blonde avec de grands yeux verts clair vêtus de l'uniforme standard de chûnin.

« Pardonnez notre intrusion Kazehana-sama, Uzumaki-sama mais nous avons reçu des information de la plus haute importance. » Déclara Miu Iburi en s'inclinant faisant rouler des yeux sa compagne.

« Bon sang Miu c'est pas le moment de faire des politesses ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de politesse mais de bon sens ! On n'entre pas dans le bureau de nos supérieurs lorsqu'ils sont en réunion comme une guenon cherchant une banane ! » Cracha l'Iburi furieuse du manque de manière de l'Uzumaki.

« Oh maintenant je suis une guenon ? » Fit Honoka avec un ton sombre promettant un enfer de douleur pour l'Iburi.

« Ok on arrête maintenant ! Pas de Cat-fight dans mon bureau merci. » Grogna Naruto tandis que Koyuki se retenait de rire devant le ridicule de la scène.

« Pardon Naruto-sama/Uzumaki-sama. » Fit le duo en cœur, la tête basse.

« Bon pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« L'ermite pervers nous a envoyé des infos sur un groupe de mercenaires. » Naruto fut aussitôt en alerte. Pour que Jiraya lui envoie des informations directement, ce groupe devait représenter une menace sérieuse.

Mais pour qui ?

« Vous avez un nom ? »

« Akatsuki. »

* * *

Jônin Yugito Mitarashi était contente. Elle avait son plat de sushi, un assignement paisible (surveiller les portes de Konoha) et en plus il faisait un temps magnifique. Rien ne pouvait perturber un moment si parfait…

« BORDEL DE MERDE JE ME FAIS CHIER ! »

Sauf peut-être l'autre jônin gardant les portes avec elle.

« Tu devrais te calmer Nee-chan. » Soupira Yugito en jetant un regard ennuyé à sa sœur en tout sauf par le sang : Anko Mitarashi.

« Mais Yugi-chan… » Se plaignit la jeune femme en réajustant une mèche de ses cheveux violets.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Nee-chan. Qui a bu trop de saké et à détruit un bar après avoir été torché ? » Résuma Yugito avec un regard accusateur.

« …moi. »

« Qui a provoquer une chasse aux pervers ravageant les deux-tiers du village ? »

« ...Toujours moi. »

« Qui a envoyer une paire de serpents mordre le conseiller Haruno ? »

« Hey cette salope l'avait mérité ! »

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Sandaime-sama nous a juste mis de corvée de garde au lieu de faire de nous démettre au rang de chûnins. » Yugito ignora la moue boudeuse d'Anko et enfourna une nouvelle bouché de sushis.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'es pas de corvée que je sache ? »

« Qui d'autre pourrait te surveiller ? Kakashi ? Tu aurais essayé de l'égorger dès qu'il aurait sorti son porno. Et si on t'avait assigné un simple chûnin t'aurait passé le temps en torturant le pauvre bougre. »

« Voyons tu me connais mieux que ça. Je n'aurais jamais égorgé Kakashi ! Un cu pareil est trop rare pour être tué ! » Remarqua Anko avec un petit rire pervers faisant soupir sa sœur.

« Et moi qui pensait avoir tout entendu avec Nibi. »

_**« Tu me blesse chaton. N'évacue pas ta frustration sexuelle sur nous. »**_

_« Je ne suis pas frustré sexuellement Matatabi ! »_

_**« Oh ? Alors pourquoi tu as toute la série Icha Icha chez toi ? »**_

_« C'est…Documentation ! C'est de la documentation ! »_

_**« Oui et le fait que tu remplaces les noms des protagonistes par Iruka et Yugito n'a rien à voir... »**_

_« Oh Kami tu regardais ? »_

_**« Voyons Chaton je vois **__**tout**__. __**»**_

« Hey Yugi tu vas bien ? La dernière fois que je t'as vu aussi rouge c'est quand tu as vu Iruka torse nue. » Déclara Anko en la poquant avec son index.

« Je vais bien… je viens juste d'apprendre que mon démon intérieur ne respecte absolument pas ma vie privé. »

« Ouch. » Grimaça Anko avec sympathie.

« Yeah. »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment avant qu'Anko ne décide de relancer la discussion.

« Donc…Toi et Iruka… ? »

« Nee-san quelqu'un approche ! » l'interrompit Yugito en sentant une odeur dans le vent.

Huit ninjas. Voyage sur la route et ne cherchant pas à se cacher.

Yugito se détendit légèrement en voyant les shinobis apparaitre au loin. Au vu de leurs comportements ils s'agissaient sans nul doute de genins venant passer l'examen.

« Hey Yugi tu reconnais le symbole de leur bandeau frontal ? »

« Spirale et Lune… Uzutsuki ? »

« Bingo. Ces types sont au cœur de toutes les rumeurs depuis leurs apparitions. » Murmura Anko en jetant un regard inquisiteur sur les shinobis en approche.

« Comment ça ? »

« Le clan responsable de la création du village est un ancien allié de Konoha. On porte d'ailleurs leurs emblèmes sur le dos de nos uniformes. Enfin portait, vu que lorsque le clan Uzumaki est réapparu ils ont envoyé une demande officielle pour que le symbole de spirale dans nos uniformes soit retiré parce qu'il s'agit du symbole de leur clan. »

« Ah oui je m'en rappelle. Ça a causé pas mal de grabuge chez les conseillers civiles quand le Sandaime à accepter. » Comme La quasi-totalité des shinobis Yugito ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment le Sandaime parvenait à supporter le conseil civil. Certes depuis qu'il avait fait le ménage en exécutant les plus corrompus du lot la situation était devenu plus tolérable mais quand même ! Le Hokage a mieux à faire que d'écouter les jérémiades d'une bande de lâches avide d'argent !

« Ouais mais parce que Sandaime-sama à accepter, Konoha a pu signer un accord commercial avec Uzutsuki et on a un clan d'expert en sceau qui nous en veulent un peu moins pour ne pas avoir réussi à les aider. » Anko s'arrêta un instant avant de commenter. « De plus il y a des rumeurs comme quoi ils ont une dent contre Orochimaru. »

« Oh… » Yugito savait pour la haine intense qu'éprouvait Anko envers son traître de sensei et elle savait qu'elle mourait d'envie de planter un kunai entre les deux yeux de cette ordure.

Les deux jeunes femmes cessèrent de parler en voyant le groupe d'Uzu-nin s'approcher des porte de Konoha.

Le jônin à la tête du groupe possédait l'une de ces armures de chakra fabriqué dans Haru No Kuni dans un coloris orange-rouge et avait un masque en acier blanc épousant la forme d'un crâne humain cachant son visage mais laissant voir ses cheveux rouges. Le chiffre neuf était gravé sur le front du masque. Le shinobi avait plusieurs rouleaux de stockages sur lui et un katana attaché dans son dos.

Le second Jônin ne portait pas de masque ou d'armure, ni d'arme d'ailleurs. Il avait simplement un long kimono blanc dépourvu de tout symbole. Mais la seconde ou Yugito vit les deux points rouges tatoué au-dessus de ses sourcils elle comprit pourquoi : un Kaguya n'a jamais besoin de porter d'armes, il est un arme. Etrangement le Kaguya avait un sceau de stockage tatoué sur la paume de sa main droite.

Les six genins suivant les deux jônins porter le même uniforme : une armure de chakra noir mat avec le symbole de leurs clans respectifs. Yugito remarqua que à part le fait qu'ils aient des poches a kunais et shurikens ils avaient tous un ou plusieurs rouleaux de stockage.

La première équipe était composée de deux kunoichi et d'un shinobi : Le seul mâle membre du groupe était un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus foncé. Contrairement aux autres genins il portait un long manteau en cuir foncé qui cachait son armure et portait un nombre absurde rouleaux : trois géants dans son dos et une demi-douzaine sur ses bras et jambes. La première kunoichi avait de longs cheveux verts attaché en queue de cheval et un visage paisible possédant une paire d'yeux gris perçant. Elle affichait le symbole du clan Kamizuru avec une calme fierté. Le dernier membre était aussi la plus jeune. C'était une jeune Fûma avec de longs cheveux orangés qu'elle portait comme l'Uzumaki du groupe et des yeux bruns foncés. Elle radiait d'un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité prouvant qu'elle devait avoir moins d'expérience que ses deux compagnons.

Le second groupe était composé d'une Uzumaki laissant ses cheveux longs voler librement et portait une paire de lunettes. Yugito faillit ne pas le voir mais il remarqua que les lunettes avaient des sceaux gravé dans le verre. La kunoichi Uzumaki était collé à l'un des membres du groupe : un colosse avec des cheveux orange qui donnait une impression de calme malgré le fait qu'il semblait capable de déchirer un humain a mains nus. Le dernier membre avait de longs cheveux rouges d'un ton plus clair que ceux de l'autre Uzumaki et un regard fier dans ses yeux bruns clair, le symbole sur épaule la désignait aussi comme une Uzumaki.

En voyant le groupe Yugito pensa à un mot : dangereux.

« Halte ! Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans Konoha ? » Lança Anko sans chercher à cacher l'ennui dans sa voix. Que les Uzu-nins soient là pour les examens ou soient pour espionner dans les deux cas ce serait le job des Anbus de les stopper en cas de probléme.

Le Jônin masqué s'avança et commença à parler.

« Équipe Alpha dirigé par Jônin Kitsune composé de Zaraki Shirogane, Nell Kamizuru et Sasame Fûma et équipe Beta dirigé par Jônin Kimimaro Kaguya composé de Karin Uzumaki, Jûgo Uzumaki et Tayuya Uzumaki. Nous sommes venus participer à l'examen. »

Anko pencha la tête avec curiosité en entendant que les membres du second groupe étaient tous des Uzumakis mais elle resta professionnelle.

« Vous avez vos papiers ? »

« Ici. » Lança le Jônin en sortant plusieurs feuilles de papiers. La jônin de Konoha examina rapidement les documents tandis que Yugito gardait un œil sur les ninjas d'Uzutsuki.

« …Ok tous est en ordre. » Anko s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un regard inquisiteur à 'Kitsune'. « Pourquoi vous portez un masque ? »

« Fan-girls. » Rétorqua 'Kitsune' avec un frisson.

« Ouch ! Mes condoléances. Plusieurs de nos compagnons ont un problème similaire. Si je peux vous donner un conseil…»

« Nee-chan ça suffit ! » Gronda Yugito en flanquant une claque sur l'arrière du crâne d'Anko. « Désolé pour ma sœur et profitez bien de votre séjour. » La voix de la jônin prit soudainement un ton plus sombre alors qu'elle utilisait le chakra du Nibi pour intimider le groupe. « Mais ne causé pas de grabuge, ok ? Ce serait tellement dommage de devoir vous tuer pour votre première visite.» Yugito sourit intérieurement en voyant qu'ils étaient tous méfiants sauf… La Jinchûriki du Nibi se figea en voyant que Kitsune n'était absolument pas affecté par le chakra de son Biju.

« Nous nous tiendrons à carreaux ne vous inquiétez pas. » Assura Kitsune avec calme avant d'entrer dans Konoha avec ses hommes.

_« Matatabi…c'est bien ce que je pense ? » _Demanda la Jônin à son Biju.

_**« Oui chaton. On a affaire avec un Jinchûriki. »**_

_« Quel Biju ? »_

_**« Je ne suis pas sûr. Ce type a réussi à étouffer le chakra de son tenant à un tel niveau que je peux a peine le sentir. Mais avec les connaissances qu'on a sur mes frères et sœurs… Je dirais Isobu. C'est le seul à ne pas avoir son Jinchûriki inscrit dans le Bingo Book.»**_

Yugito poussa un léger grognement. Si le Jinchûriki avait été un genin ça n'aurait pas trop posé de problème mais le fait qu'un village mineur ait un Jinchûriki ayant atteint le rang de jônin avec un contrôle impressionnant sur son Biju…

« Anko, faut que j'aille parler avec Hokage-sama. »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Ce type, Kitsune, il est comme moi et Fû. » Anko jura en comprenant ou sa sœur voulait en venir.

« Merde encore un ? D'abord le gamin psychotique de Suna maintenant un jônin d'Uzutsuki… »Soudain un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage d'Anko. « Je sais pas toi Yugi-chan mais je sens que l'examen de cette année va être fun ! »

* * *

« Donc c'était la partenaire du Nibi. » Murmura Kitsune Aka Naruto pour lui-même. « Semblerait qu'elle et son Jinchûriki ont une bonne relation. »

_**« Aye Matatabi a toujours été douce avec ses conteneurs. Tout l'inverse de Shukaku dans ce cas. »**_

Le jônin hocha la tête et examina son village natal depuis le sommet du Hokage monument. A la seconde où il avait passé les portes il avait créé un Kage bunshin renforcé pour accompagner Kimimaro et les 'genins' et était partit chercher le comptoir Namikaze.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le comptoir soit un immense bâtiment semblable aux demeures des Hyugas ou Uchihas mais avec surprise ce n'était pas le cas. Avec un soupir Naruto utilisa son Henge pour changer d'apparence prenant la forme d'une jeune femme blonde avec des yeux bleu clair.

_« Je t'es déjà dit que j'adorais le fait que tu es modifier mon Henge, Kurama ? »_

**« Tu ne ferais pas un bon conteneur si tu n'avais pas quelque pouvoir de kitsune. »**

« Bon c'est l'heure d'aller à la pêche au info. » Soupira le ninja avec un sourire avant de sauter du haut du monument.

Naruto passa plusieurs quartiers au peigne fin et finit par trouver son objectif.

La demeure du Yodaime Hokage était une simple maison en bois construite sur trois étages entouré par un mur en pierre d'environ trois mètres de hauts.

Naruto allait s'approcher quand il remarqua un détail choquant. Les sceaux verrouillant la propriété avait été modifié. Merde…C'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours utiliser des sceaux hématiques. Au moins cela sont imperméables.

Décidant de faire confiance à son instinct Naruto s'entailla légèrement la main avant de créer un Kage bunshin.

Le clone ouvrit la porte sans le moindre souci avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Le Naruto original se cacha à proximité et attendit que son clone se disperse pour connaitre le résultat de sa recherche. L'Uzumaki s'assit et scanna les environs pour patienter quand il reçut brutalement la mémoire de son clone.

Sans grande surprise le clone découvrit que la maison avait été saccagée, au vu des traces de poussières il y a plusieurs années. Mais il semblerait que Le Yondaime était un vrai shinobi dans le sens où il était un paranoïaque.

Lorsque son clone avait examiné ce qui avait été le bureau du Hokage un sceau avait réagi à sa présence dévoilant les coordonnées d'une cache dans l'un des terrains d'entrainements abandonnées de Konoha. Le clona s'était aussi dissiper après avoir mémorisé les coordonnées et avoir détruit le sceau. _Mmm c'est logique. Avec son Hiraishin Namikaze pouvait se téléporter dans son labo perso pour travailler ses techniques pendant que tout le monde pensait qu'il était chez lui_.

Naruto se leva pour partir quand il repéra la signature d'un shinobi devant la maison. Un regard montra à l'Uzumaki qu'il s'agissait d'un Anbu mais pas l'un de ceux servant Sarutobi. Le masque qu'il portait était diffèrent.

Naruto observa l'Anbu et fonça les sourcils en le voyant examiner les sceaux avant de les réactiver ! Pour qui ce type travaille ?

_**« Gaki fait gaffe…il y a un truc bizarre avec ce ningen. »**_

_« Kurama ? »_

_**« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Notre capacité de détecter les émotions négatives ne l'a pas repéré. Et nous savons tous deux qu'il est impossible qu'un shinobi n'es que des sentiments positif. »**_

_« …Si type n'a absolument aucune émotion c'est possible que ton radar ne le relevé pas ? »_

_**« Oui c'est possible… Merde je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que ce type a subis pour qu'il n'ait plus aucune émotion. »**_

Lorsque l'Anbu bondit sur un toit et commença à s'éloigner L'Uzumaki décida de le suivre. Un shinobi sans émotions surveillant la maison du Yondaime ? Impossible d'ignorer ça.

Le ninja d'Uzutsuki comprit qu'il avait mis les pieds dans une sinistre affaire quand l'Anbu rejoignit l'un des quartiers abandonné de Konoha. Naruto si figea en voyant le ninja s'agenouiller devant un vieux borne manchot avec une canne.

« Danzo-sama, la zone treize a été infiltré. »

_« Merde…Danzo Shimura ? Ce vieux bâtard a réussi à survivre a trois grandes guerres shinobi. »_

_**« Aussi surnommé Yami no Shinobi pour ses actions inhumaines même du point de vue d'un shinobi. »**_

« Sarutobi a dû découvrir qu'elle était entre nos mains. Après la manière dont il s'est occupé de ces fous de civiles je refuse de prendre un tel risque. Torune part pour la base Delta, le Projet Renaissance est annulé. ROOT ne doit pas être compromise. »

_« Nom de… ROOT existe encore ? Sarutobi n'avait pas dissous cette organisation après la fin de la seconde guerre ? »_

_**« Danzo a dû la ressusciter en cachette. »**_

« Que doit-ont faire du sujet ? »

« Tuez là et brûler son corps. Faites en sorte que ce soit discret si les Uzumakis découvrent que nous avons l'un de leurs membres ça risquent de déclencher une guerre. Et je ne parle même pas de ce que Sarutobi nous ferrait s'il savait qu'elle avait survécu. » Naruto sursauta en entendant la réponse de ce Danzo. Ce type expérimentait sur un Uzumaki ? Les yeux violets de Naruto se mirent à briller de rage et il dût faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se jeter sur l'homme. _Bâtard personne ne touche à mon clan_.

En voyant le dénommé Torune partir Naruto prit sa décision.

_« D'abord sauver l'Uzumaki ensuite récupéré les notes de mon Père. »_

_**« Et voilà le retour du complexe du Héro. »**_

_« Hush Boule de poils. »_

Naruto suivit l'Anbu lorsqu'il descendit dans les souterrains peuplant le sous-sol de Konoha et fut surpris lorsqu'il arriva à une sorte de base souterraine ressemblant étrangement à l'un des labos d'Orochimaru.

_« Es l'une des anciennes bases du serpent ? Ou es que ces types travaillent pour lui ? »_

_**« Aucune idée Gaki. Les seuls a avoir cette réponse sont Danzo et Orochimaru. »**_

Alors que Torune allait ouvrir la porte l'un des kunai de Naruto lui traversa la tête le tuant sur le coup. _Désolé mais pas question de laisser de témoins_.

L'Uzumaki passa silencieusement au-dessus du corps de l'Anbu et examina les sceaux protégeant l'entrée de la base.

_Alors voyons voir… double couches de protections contre ninjutsu…alarme…et protection contre les explosions ? Bah amateur. _

Trois secondes plus tard Naruto avait décodé les sceaux et les avaient réarrangés pour sceller complètement la base pour quiconque n'ayant pas du sang d'Uzumaki dans les veines.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait sortir Naruto entra dans la base. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait la base n'était pas énormément gardé elle semblait tourner avec le minimum de personnel. Malheureusement pour Naruto la personne qui avait construit ce foutu complexe adorait les labyrinthes.

_Ok j'ai ai marre, Kage Bunshin !_

Naruto regarda sa demi-douzaine de clones se transformer en rats avant de fouiner un peu partout tandis qu'il se cachait dans l'ombre. Lorsque ses clones se dispersèrent Naruto soupira de soulagement.

La base en elle-même n'était pas très grande avec une sorte de caserne pour les gardes, un labo, une salle d'observation et une prison qui semblait contenir une seul personne.

Sans dire un mot Naruto invoqua un quatuor de clones.

« Vous savez quoi faire. » Murmura Naruto. Les clones hochèrent leurs têtes et commencèrent à placer des parchemins explosifs à tous les points critiques de la base tandis que Naruto se dirigeait vers la prison.

Il arriva très vite devant une porte en acier gardé par deux Anbus qui furent décapiter par un Fūton – Kazekiri bien placer avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. _J'adore mes techniques Futon ! Silencieuse et mortelle !_

Naruto fouilla rapidement les corps des gardes pour trouver la clé et ouvrit la cellule. A l'intérieur il vit une femme en robe verte allongé sur un lit entouré par un sceau qu'il n'avait qu'une seul fois avant dans l'un des rouleaux secrets de son clan.

Un sceau de stase ? Comment ces types ont réussi à créer un sceau de stase ?

Naruto secoua la tête et se concentra sur la femme. A première vue il semblait qu'elle souffrait d'une perte sévère de chakra. Il fut rassuré de voir que ses geôliers avaient juste prélevé son sang avant de la laisser en stase. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient tachés de sangs séchés faisant penser à Naruto que L'Uzumaki était sorti d'une bataille avant de faire capturer.

_« Bon comment je vais la sortir de la moi ? »_

_**« Cette femme… se pourrait-il… ? »**_

Soudain Naruto reçu la mémoire d'un de ces clones et blêmit avant de jeter un regard horrifié a la femme dans le coma.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

* * *

_Flash-Back No Justu Katsu_

Clone numéro 11 poussa un soupir de soulagement en plaçant son dernier parchemin explosif sur l'un des piliers de la base.

Et voilà ! Avec ça l'Original va pouvoir envoyer tous ces fils de putes en enfers avec un claquement de doigts !

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant fit sursauter le clone qui se cacha juste à temps pour voir un homme en blouse blanche sortir d'une pièce, probablement une salle d'étude.  
une fois le docteur/scientifique hors de vue, le clone s'introduisit dans la salle et vit qu'elle croulait sous des dizaines de rapports d'expériences. D'après la datation la première expérience datait d'il y a Dix-huit ans et la dernière était vielle de six mois.

Prit de curiosité 11 commença à lire les rapports…

Et failli vomir en découvrant son contenue.

D'après ce qu'il lisait il semblait que le chef de ses Anbus avait eu pour intentions de transférer le double Kekkai Genkai des Uzumakis dans ses soldats. Et il avait donné carte blanche à ses scientifiques :

Clonages, tentative de manipulation génétique et j'en passe. Ces ordures n'avaient reculé devant rien. Le clone peinait à réaliser le nombre de morts que ces expérience sur des orphelins ou des shinobis non affiliés à Konoha avaient causé. La seule chose lui remontant le moral dans cette sinistre lecture était que la prisonnière n'avait reçu aucun mauvais traitement a part pour le fait que ses geôliers l'ont utilisé comme banque de sang pour leurs expériences.

Mais ce fut le dernier paragraphe du dernier rapport qui provoqua le plus grand choc chez le clone.

**Après de années d'études nous sommes arrivés à une conclusion : Le Kekkai Genkai d'un Uzumaki ne peut pas être transférer sans que l'hôte ne soit tuer. Il s'avère que de la même façon que le Sharingan ne peut se développer à son plein potentiel que dans le corps d'un Uchiha, le corps d'un non-Uzumaki n'es tout simplement pas assez fort pour survivre à l'utilisation des célèbres Chaines de Chakra. Nous avons connu un sucée minimal avec la régénération mais sans réserve de chakra équivalente a celle d'un Kage ou d'un Jinchûriki cette capacité ne peut être utilisé efficacement sans tuer son utilisateur.  
En conclusion le Projet Renaissance est un échec. Nous conseillons l'effacement du Sujet Kushina Uzumaki dont la survie menace désormais ROOT sans donner le moindre avantage.**

_Putain de bordel de Kami ! Il faut que je prévienne le Boss ! pensa le clone avant de se disperser._

_Flash-back no justu Kai_

* * *

Naruto tituba un instant avant de s'appuyer contre le mur de la cellule. Son cerveau peinant à comprendre ce que son clone venait de découvrir. Lorsqu'il eut repris sa respiration il jeta un regard emplis d'un mélange de surprise et d'espoir sur la femme endormis.

_**« Putain de bordel de Kami de merde ! C'est elle ! »**_

« Kaa-san ?! »

* * *

Omake : les genins de Naruto.

Un an après la création d'Uzutsuki

Au sommet d'un des bâtiments nouvellement construit, le nouvellement promu Jônin Naruto Uzumaki jeta un regard curieux sur les trois genins de quinze ans qu'on lui avait demandé de tester.

Le trio avait passé une année entière à être tester et entrainer pour voir s'ils avaient ce qu'il fallait pour devenir des shinobis.

La conclusion de cette année ?

Le trio était les pires genins imaginables.

D'un côté on avait une Kamizuru trop gentille pour son propre bien, un Shirogane asocial et enfin une Fûma avide de vengeance.

Nell Kamizuru, Zaraki Shirogane et Sasame Fûma.

Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré les deux premiers mais il avait croisé la petite Sasame lorsqu'il avait recruté le clan Fûma. Il était allé enquêter sur la disparition d'une grosse partie de leur clan et la gamine l'avait suivi espérant trouver un indice sur la localisation de son cousin.  
La mission avait tourné mal lorsque Naruto avait trouvé les Fûmas disparu : Orochimaru avait essayé de fusionner les corps de plusieurs ninjas ensemble pour créer une sorte de super-soldat. La totalité des disparus étaient morts durant les expériences. Malheureusement pour Sasame son cousin n'avait pas eu autant de chance.  
Orochimaru avait réussi à fusionner le pauvre Arashi avec deux malheureux bougres, créant un super-soldat complétement fou.  
Naruto avait été obligé de littéralement exploser l'abomination qu'était devenu Arashi pour l'abattre et sous les yeux de Sasame en plus.  
Certes la gamine ne lui en avait pas voulu mais quand même… Voir un membre de sa famille se faire déchiqueter un morceau par un Odama Rasengan est un spectacle que le Jônin n'infligerait même pas à son pire ennemi.

Juste parfait…

« Bon, commençons par les présentions. Nom, prénom, hobbies, rêve… Qui commence ? »

« Euh Sensei ne devriez-vous pas être le premier a commencer ? » Remarqua Nell.

« Appelez-moi Naruto. Vous n'avez pas encore gagné le droit de m'appeler Sensei. » Les genins parurent surpris mais Naruto ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser des questions. « Puisque c'est demander si gentiment je vais commencer : Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'aime, les ramens, ma famille, mes kitsunes, mon clan, Kubikiribôchô, jardiner, créer de nouveaux jutsus et ma famille. Je déteste les trois minutes nécessaires pour cuire mes ramens, serpents, traitres et les ordures qui pensent que tous leurs revient de droits juste parce qu'ils sont né. Mon rêve… Obtenir assez de force pour pouvoir protéger mon village et restaurer mon clan. » Le trio de genins fixèrent Naruto avec un regard surpris. Ils avaient du mal à imaginer que l'homme ayant réussi à vaincre une légende comme Kakuzu pouvait être aussi…simple et honnête. « Ok suivant… Sasame. »

« Aye ! Je m'appelle Sasame Fûma, j'aime mon clan, lire et… » La Fûma jeta un drôle de regard a Naruto avant de rougir et de tousser. « Je déteste, sadique, pervers et Orochi-teme. Mon rêve est d'abattre Orochimaru pour qu'il ne puisse plus continuer ses maudites expériences et aider mon clan à protéger notre nouveau foyer. »

_Bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas aveugler par sa haine_.

« Ok à toi. »

« Zaraki Shirogane. » Fit le genin avec un ton posé. « J'aime inventer de nouvelles armes et des moyens pour contrecarrer lesdites armes, apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Je déteste la stupidité. Mon rêve… Je ne l'es pas trouver pour l'instant. »

_Bon…va falloir que je travaille son côté social._

« Ok Miss-Bubulles. »

« Aye ! Je suis Nell Kamizuru ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! » S'exclama joyeusement la manieuse d'insectes. « J'aime m'occuper de mes partenaires, dormir au soleil, tout ce qui est sucré ! Et pour ce que je déteste… » Naruto cligna des yeux en voyant une aura sombre apparaitra autour de la jeune fille. « **Ce qui touche à mes sucreries sont des déchets qui méritent d'aller en enfer**. » Aussitôt que l'aura été apparue elle se dissipa quand la genin continua de parler. « Et mon rêve et d'ouvrir une pâtisserie après avoir atteint le rang de Jônin ! »

_Addicte au sucre ?_

«_ … J'ai vraiment la pire équipe possible. »_

**_« Si ils étaient normaux tu t'ennuierais. »_**

_« Toucher. »_

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde s'est présenté il est temps de passer au test. » Annonça soudainement Naruto faisant sursauter ses genins.

« Un test ? Mais pourquoi ? On a passé tout les tests ! » S'exclama Sasame faisant rire l'Uzumaki.

« Mmm pas vraiment. Vu que vous n'avez pas pu prendre l'intégralité du programme il a été décidé que chaque jônin ferait passer un test pour tester vos capacités. » Les genins redevinrent silencieux et jetèrent un regard suspicieux au Jônin.

« Quel est notre test ? » Demanda Nell avec curiosité.

« Retrouvez-moi au terrain d'entrainement A-21 à l'aube. »Se contenta de dire Naruto avant de disparaître dans un pouf de fumé.

Le jour suivant les genins furent pile à l'heure devant Naruto. Le jônin garda un visage sérieux malgré le fait qu'il mourait d'envie de sourire devant la nervosité des genins. Il apprécia le fait que le trio s'était équipe pour répondre à toute situation possible.

_Sens en alerte et mains proche de sa poche a kunai pour Sasame.  
Attitude détendue et relaxé pour Nell malgré l'essaim d'abeille prêt à sortir de ses manches.  
Et un Zaraki stoïque avec ses lames prête à chanter pour compléter le tableau_.

« Ok Gakis voilà votre test ! » Naruto invoqua un Kage Bunshin et le pointa du doigt. « Vous avez jusqu'au coucher de soleil pour exploser mon clone. GO ! »

Naruto s'installa au sommet d'un poteau à distance et observa l'affrontement de loin.

Leurs débuts étaient… plutôt médiocres. Zaraki avait décidé de jouer les loups solitaires, Nell s'était figé et Sasame avait attaqué de front.

L'Uzumaki regarda Sasame s'envoler avant de s'écraser sous le sol et Nell se faire assommer avec un coup à la nuque bien placé avant de voir le clone traquer Zaraki. Le Shirogane tenta de piéger le clone en usant diverse marionnettes et lances-projectiles, sans grand succès.  
Une fois Zaraki assommé le clone commença à traquer Nell juste pour se rendre compte que Nell et Sasame avaient disparu.  
Un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage de l'Uzumaki.

A la seconde ou Naruto eut finit sa pensé "Zaraki" s'enflamma et explosa forçant le clone à reculer.  
Pendant environ une minute rien ne se passa puis une volée de kunai et de fûton jutsu accompagné par des nuées d'abeilles assaillirent le clone. Le trio de genins effectua une tactique de hit-run tout au long de la journée et en toute honnêteté l'Uzumaki était impressionné les trois soi-disant rejets qui venait de prouver qu'ils avaient un sens du combattant bien plus efficace que celui de bien des chûnins.  
Mais ce que les genins ne savaient pas c'était qu'il n'affrontait pas un clone. Le Naruto qu'ils combattaient était l'Original. L'observateur était le clone.

« Boss va prendre son pieds. » Ricana Naruto-Clone.

Sasame tomba à genoux complètement à plat, tandis que ses deux compagnons s'écroulaient, leurs réserves de chakra complétement à plat.  
Elle savait que Naruto était puissant mais elle n'avait pas idée à quel point ils étaient surclassés.  
Ils avaient utilisé toutes les techniques imaginables, créer autant de pièges que possibles, ect… et ils n'avaient même pas réussi à toucher UN CLONE une seule fois.

« Et bien ils sembleraient que vous ayez atteint votre limite. » Remarqua Naruto assit sur un tronc, taillant un bout de bois avec l'un des kunai de Zaraki. « Et le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner. Vous n'avez pas ce qui faut pour devenir des shinobis. »

La phrase résonna dans l'esprit de Sasame. Combien de fois elle l'avait entendue ? Dix, cent ?

« Te fous pas de moi ! » Cracha la Fûma en se relevant, s'attirant les regards surpris de ses camarades. « Tu es peut-être le putain de clone d'un ninja de rang S mais je ne vais pas abandonner tant que je pourrais bouger ! » La Fûma se tourna vers ses équipiers et lança « Prêt pour un dernier round ? »

« Et comment ! » Cria Nell avec un grand sourire en rassemblant un gigantesque essaim d'abeilles.

« Ma foi c'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose à perdre. » Soupira Zaraki en dégainant un katana avant d'injecter du chakra Raiton dans la lame.

« Fûton : Kamaitachi ! »

« Mushi Dama ! »

« Raiton : Raikyû ! »

La boule de foudre fusionné avec la lame de vent tandis que les insectes se plaçaient juste derrière l'attaque élémentaire.

Avec une explosion fulgurante le clone de Naruto disparu.

Les trois genins restèrent immobile peinant à y croire.

« On a réussi ? »

Un clappement lent les fit sursauter, Sasame se retourna et resta bouche bée en voyant Naruto derrière eux.  
L'Uzumaki paraissait profondément amusé malgré l'entaille sur sa joue.

« Félicitations vous passez. »

Les trois genins restèrent un instant figé avant d'exploser.

Nell s'écroula sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement, Zaraki autorisa un léger sourire à apparaitre sur son visage et Sasame… et bien tacla son nouveau jônin sensei avant de sangloter/rire dans l'armure de Naruto.

« Allez, allez. » Marmonna L'Uzumaki amusé par la réaction de ses nouveaux élèves.  
_Bon faut maintenant que je fasse une rapide moral et que j'explique pourquoi ils ont affronté le vrai moi et non un clo… Uh _?

Naruto cligna des yeux de surprises avant d'éclater de rire. Nell s'était endormis une fois au sol, Zaraki était parvenu à s'évanouir tout en restant debout et Sasame avait finalement succombé à la fatigue.

_Je pense que la lecture peut attendre demain_.

L'Uzumaki se releva doucement avec Sasame dans ses bras et créa deux clones pour récupérer les deux autres genins avant de mettre le cap vers le Comptoir Uzumaki.

Naruto ne le savait pas mais ce jour resterait inscrit dans l'histoire comme le jour ou la Team Naruto plus connue sous le nom d'Equipe Alpha venait de naître.


	10. Chapter 9 : Examen, Alliance et Mére

Apprenti d'un Démon chapitre 9 : Examen, Alliance et Mère ?

* * *

ERwann : Merci du compliment mais je ne peux pas donner de date précise pour quand les chapitres sortent. Ça dépend de mon inspiration.

THL : merci! ;)

Cristal de Glace : merci pour le compliment et l'encouragement ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma fic plait ㈴2.  
PS : je pense que tu vas aimer ma version de l'examen

* * *

Juste pour infos : Rookie Twelve désigne les genins de Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai et Gai.

N'hésitez pas à poster une review si un détail vous gêne ou si vous avez une idée qui pourrait enrichir l'histoire. Je ne peux pas promettre d'utiliser toutes les idées mais j'essaierais d'en utiliser autant que possible.

Azrael-Von-Gruber out ! ( Et NON je n'utiliserais pas les initiales AVG !)

Oh et avant que j'oublie :

Vu qu'aucun de mes compatriotes créateurs de Fanfictions n'a réussi (pour l'instant) a kidnapper Masashi Kishimoto pour lui prendre les droits je suis dans l'obligation de dire qu'il est le seul et unique propriétaire de Naruto.

**Pour l'instant**. ( Insérer rire diabolique)

* * *

**_Celui qui joue avec les instruments du Diable sera amené à porter ses armes._**

**_?_**

* * *

« Donc… on intervient ou pas ? » Demanda Nell Kamizuru en se tournant vers ses camarades. Le trio de genins d'Uzutsuki s'étaient séparé de leurs camarades lorsque Kimimaro leur avaient demandé d'aller se détendre dans le village en attendant le début de l'examen. Karin avait entrainé Jûgo et Tayuya pour tester le stand de ramen dont Naruto-sensei disait tant de bien.  
Le trio s'était baladé dans les rues un moment avant d'entendre une commotion non loin. Ils avaient décidé d'enquêter.

Au final ils s'étaient retrouver cacher dans un arbre à observer un genin de Suna terroriser un gamin tandis que sa camarade essayait de le convaincre de laisser tomber. Un duo de genins de Konoha faisait face à ceux de Suna mais si l'Inuzuka se refusait à intervenir de peur de blesser le gamin sa camarade aux cheveux rose semblait être paralyser d'indécision.

« On devrait intervenir, ce type est un lâche pour s'en prendre à un enfant ! » Cracha Sasame en jetant un regard furieux au Genin : un garçon ayant le même âge qu'eux avec une espèce de combinaison bizarre et un paquet enveloppé dans des bandages sur son dos.

« Si nous intervenons, nous prenons le risque de gagner des ennemies avant même le début de l'examen. » Commenta Zaraki en jetant un regard calculateur au genin. « Mais étrangement je ressens l'envie pressante d'enfoncer mon poing dans le visage de ce genin. »

« Euh si on est tous d'accord pour intervenir on attends quoi ? » Commenta Nell en penchant la tête sur le côté pour jeter un regard curieux a ses équipiers.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Je prends le mec ! » Cria Sasame avant de foncer sur sa cible a toute vitesse.

« Je prends la fille ! » Renchérit Zaraki avant de suivre Sasame.

« Je prends… Et merde. » Grogna Nell en voyant ses deux camarades disparaitre. « Bon ben je reste planqué là…toute seule… »

* * *

« Kankuro ça suffit laisse le gamin tranquille ! » Gronda Temari en jetant un regard furieux à son frère. La fille ainée du Kazekage commençait à en avoir assez de devoir être celle rappelant à l'ordre ses frères.

« Pas question. Ce rat mérite une leçon pour m'avoir manqué de respect. » Gronda le dénommé Kankuro resserrant sa prise sur le gamin paniqué.

« Pour l'amour de Kami, Kankuro ! Nous ne sommes plus à Suna ! Tu veux vraiment que les Anbus nous arrêtent juste parce qu'un petit garçon t'a percuter ? En plus si tu arrêter de te mettre du maquillage les gens arrêteraient de penser que tu es un travesti. »

« C'est de la peinture de guerre ! »

« Sérieux ? Vu d'ici ça ressemble à du maquillage. » Commenta la genin de Konoha faisant grogner Kankurô et l'Inuzuka tandis que Temari affichait un sourie fier.

« Sakura c'est pas le moment de faire ce genre de remarque ! Et lâche Konohamaru le travesti !»

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN TRAVESTI ! »

« Vraiment alors pourquoi tu portes du maquillage ? » Le marionnettiste ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter quand un kunai se posa sur sa gorge, le stoppant net. Temari écarquilla les yeux et saisit son éventail de bataille mais fut forcé de s'immobiliser quand la pointe d'un katana se posa contre sa nuque.

« Ni pense même pas. » Grogna le shinobi menaçant Temari. La fille du Kazekage garda le silence et jeta un regard inquiet à la fille aux cheveux orangés qui semblait être à deux doigts d'égorger son frère.

« Ok Cat-man tu as cinq secondes pour relâcher la gamin avant que je te fasse un sourire kabyle. » Gronda Sasame en remerciant mentalement Naruto pour lui avoir appris à faire flipper les gens avec une tirade bien placé. Kankurô parut hésiter un instant mais fini par laisser tomber le gamin brun qui fila se cacher derrière l'Inuzuka. Sans dire un mot Sasame retira son kunai de la gorge de Kankurô avant de flanquer un coup de pied dans le dos du Suna-nin l'envoyant au sol juste à coter de sa sœur.

« Kankurô ! » Cria Temari tandis que Zaraki rengainait son épée.

« Que ça te serve de leçon espèce de lâche. » Cracha Sasame alors que Zaraki se rangeait a son côté. La kunoichi d'Uzutsuki tourna alors son attention vers le gamin. « Oy Gaki, tout va bien de ton côté ? »

« J-Je vais bien Nee-chan. » Sasame ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement devant son nouveau surnom et se plaça sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne avec un sourire nerveux. Zaraki roula des yeux en voyant la Fûma agir ainsi. Il était sûr que la jeune fille ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait imitait le tic de Naruto-sensei quand il était mal à l'aise.

« Espèce de salope ! » Sasame et Zaraki redevinrent aussitôt sérieux en voyant Kankurô se relever une main sur le paquet enveloppé derrière lui.

« Kankurô tu ne vas quand même pas utiliser Karasu ici ? » Zaraki fronça les sourcils en entendant Temari dire le nom Karasu. En tant que marionnettiste il avait étudié les œuvres d'Akasuna no Sasori. Karasu était le nom d'une de ses premières œuvres, une marionnette pouvant servir aussi bien pour un assaut frontal que pour une embuscade.

« Temari… » Commença Kankurô hésitant un instant.

« Kankurô arrête. » Les genins sursautèrent lorsqu'un Shunshin de sable fit apparaitre un jeune homme avec des cheveux rouges et une gourde géante sur le dos à côté du marionnettiste de Suna. « Tu es une honte pour notre village. » déclara le nouveau venu avec un ton monocorde qui fit frissonner Sasame et Zaraki.

« G-Gaara ce n'est pas… » Bégaya Kankurô. Sasame fronça les sourcils en entendant la pure terreur dans la voix du Suna-nin. Pourquoi il est si effrayer de voir l'un des compagnons ? Sasame ce concentra pour essayer de sentir le chakra du nouveau venu et sursauta. Ce genin avait quatre fois plus de chakra qu'un jônin normal ! En plus de ça son chakra puait la mort et la folie. _Bordel c'est qui ce type ? Son chakra ressemble à celui de Naruto-sensei mais en plus faible et plus corrompu_ !

« Tais-toi ou je te tue. » La réplique du dénommé Gaara, cloua le bec de Kankurô.

_Houlà pour un mec qui a le kanji pour amour tatoué sur sa peau il a l'air particulièrement agressif_. Pensa Zaraki alors que Gaara tourné son attention vers les genins d'Uzutsuki qui se tendirent.

« Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon frère. Je suis Sabaku no Gaara. Puis connaitre votre nom ? » Surpris par la politesse du jeune homme Sasame et Zaraki décidèrent de répondre.

« Sasame Fûma. »

« Zaraki Shirogane. »

Gaara baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même. Sasame ne parvint pas entendre complétement mais elle fut capable de percevoir deux mots : sang et Mère. Soudain la Fûma écarquilla les yeux en remarquant un détail qui semblait avoir échappé à tout le monde. Tout autour du genin de Suna il y avait des grains de sables qui commençaient à s'élever autour de lui de plus en plus vite. Mais avant que Sasame ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passer le sable retomba sur le sol alors que Gaara reprenait la parole.

« Mère veux votre sang mais elle ne souhaite pas provoquer le Renard. Soyeux heureux, votre vie a été épargnée. Pour l'instant. »

Sur ces mots Gaara disparu dans un Shunshin de sable avec ses compagnons laissant Sasame et Zaraki complétement perturbé.

« Putain c'était quoi ça ?! » Cria l'Inuzuka résumant ce que tout le monde pensait.

« J'en ai aucune idée mais j'aimerai savoir à qui il faisait référence avec ce 'Renard'. » commenta sa camarade à voix haute faisant grincer des dents Sasame et Zaraki.

_S'il faisait référence à Naruto ça allait mais s'il parlait du Kyûbi... Comment il peut le savoir ? Les seuls personnes à être au courant a l'exception de Sasame, Nell et moi sont les Kiri No Kitsunes et le haut commandement du village ! Il est impossible qu'un simple genin de Suna puisse avoir ce genre d'infos a moins que… _Sasame fronça les sourcils. Si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai les examens allaient être bien plus dangereux que prévu_. _

« Merde c'était chaud ! » Grogna L'Inuzuka en s'approchant de Sasame et Zaraki. « Je m'appelle Kiba, merci du coup de main. Sans votre aide je ne suis pas sûr que Konohamaru s'en serait sorti indemne. » La Fûma et le Shirogane jetèrent un regard surpris à Konoha-nin. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'ils soient reconnaissants pour leurs interventions.

« De rien. Dans notre village les ordures qui s'en prennent à des civiles sont…peu apprécier si je puis dire. » Répondit Sasame avec un petit sourire.

« Sasame, on n'a pas le temps de discuter. Si on perd plus de temps Kimimaro-sama va s'inquiéter. » Intervint soudainement Zaraki qui avait repéré du coin de l'œil un Anbu qui semblait particulièrement irrité.

« Aye, Aye. Bon ben a plus Kiba ! »

« Une seconde ! Comment vous êtes entré dans le Village ? Les shinobis étranger ne sont pas censé avoir le droit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte. » Cria la camarade de Kiba faisant grincer les dents des deux Uzu-nins devant les aigues qu'elle était capable d'atteindre.

« T'as vécu sous un rocher ou quoi ? On est là pour l'Examen Chûnin. » Lança Sasame avant de disparaitre avec Zaraki dans un Shunshin.

* * *

Non loin de là un trio de genins d'Ame avait observé la confrontation attentivement.

« Les Suna-nins sont à éviter tant que le type avec la gourde géante est avec eux par contre je pense qu'on peut prendre les genins de ce nouveau village et ceux de Konoha. » Murmura l'un des Ame-nin. L'un de ses compagnons ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son camarade quand une voix féminine résonna derrière eux.

« Boo. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

Les Ame-nins furent tellement surpris par Nell qu'ils tombèrent de l'arbre et s'entassèrent pelle mêlée. Assommé sur le coup.

« Et ben…C'était facile. » Marmonna la Kamizuru avec un ton ennuyé. « Hmm je me demande si j'ai le temps de passer par cette mignonne pâtisserie avant… » Nell se figea en voyant une Anbu avec un masque de chat apparaitre à côté d'elle et lui jeter un regard sterne. « …Je ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre mes camarades pas vrai ? »

L'Anbu se contenta de hocher la tête faisant soupirer Nell, qui sauta de l'arbre avant de foncer rejoindre Sasame et Zaraki.

La Kunoichi d'élite observa le genin d'Uzutsuki s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé sous son masque.

« Hayate-kun ne va jamais me croire quand je vais lui raconter ça. » Murmura la jeune femme avant de disparaitre laissant les Ame-nins entassé là.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki ouvrit les yeux et remarqua deux choses :

Une : elle n'était plus dans la clairière ou Minato avait scellé le Kyûbi dans son fils.

Deux : quelqu'un avait changé ses vêtements plein de sang avec une simple robe rouge sombre avant de la mettre dans un lit. Lit en question qui se trouver dans une chambre d'hôtel d'après le décor.

La Kunoichi tenta de se relever mais une douleur atroce traversa ses muscles la forçant à se rallonger avec un grognement de douleur.

Un bruit de pas la fit ouvrit les yeux et elle vit un jeune homme avec des cheveux écarlates et des yeux violets s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il portait un bandeau frontal dont le signe lui était inconnu et un type d'armure qu'elle n'avait avait jamais vu.

_Un Uzumaki ? Mais comment… le clan a été dispersé au quatre vents !_

« Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants. » Fit joyeusement le jeune homme. « J'avais craint un instant que vous ne vous réveiller jamais. » Kushina cligna des yeux, surprise par la joie qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune. En tant qu'Anbu elle avait appris à différencier fausses émotions de vraies émotions. Kushina pouvait voir qu'Il était vraiment heureux qu'elle soit réveillée.

_Mais pourquoi ? Je ne le connais pas. Es que Minato…Oh non !_

« Ou…ou est Mina-kun…Je veux dire Minato ? Et où est mon fils ? » Parvint à articuler Kushina avant de grogner de douleur. Elle vit le jeune homme faire quelques signes illuminant sa main d'une lumière verte avant de la poser sur le ventre de la femme blessé. Kushina se tendit en sentant le contact mais se calma en sentant le ninjutsu médical soulager ses souffrances.

_Bizarre ça… Cette technique ressemble étrangement a au __Shōsen Jutsu __de Tsunade-sensei. en plus dilué. Au lieux de soigner une zone précise, ce jutsu soigne le corps tout entier... Ce type doit avoir des réserves de chakra monstrueuse pour utiliser une technique pareille. _

« Une chose à la fois miss. Tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir si vous vous rappelez qui vous êtes. » Kushina fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de question était posé pour déterminer les dégâts chez des blessés en état de choc et chez les victimes de…coma. Malgré l'horrible pressentiment qui venait de l'envahir Kushina répondit.

« Kushina Uzumaki Jônin de Konoha mais en quoi… » Le jeune homme leva sa main pour arrêter Kushina avant qu'elle ne finisse sa question.

« Une dernière question quelle est votre dernier souvenir ? »

« L'attaque de Ku... du Kyûbi. » Kushina fronça les sourcils en voyant le ninja grincer des dents. D'après son bandeau il ne faisait pas partie de Konoha et pourrait très bien l'avoir kidnappé mais pour une raison inconnue elle ne se sentait absolument pas menacé en sa présence. Comme si elle le connaissait…

Kushina examina le visage du ninja examinant ses cheveux, ses yeux, les marques sur ses joues…

Les marques sur ses joues ?!

Kushina fixa avec horreur les espèces de cicatrices noires sur les joues de l'Uzumaki. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait possédant ce genre de marques, n'était nul autre que…

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. NON. NON !

C'est impossible !

La respiration de Kushina commença à accélérer sous l'effet de la panique. Elle ne pouvait pas…

**« Kushina calme toi. »** la kunoichi se figea en entendant une voix extrêmement grave provenir du jeune homme à côté d'elle. Une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Kushina tourna son regard pour voir que ses yeux violets avaient viré au rouge vif.

« Kurama c'est toi ? » Questionna-t-elle avec surprise. Après que le type masqué eut arraché Kurama pour le transformer en monstre fou furieux Kushina avait été persuader qu'elle ne révérait jamais son vieil ami.

**« Nan c'est un autre renard géant à neuf queue qui se trouve comme par hasard dans ton fils… Evidemment que c'est moi Baka ! » **L'ancienne Jinchûriki du Kyûbi sourit un instant avant de se rendre compte que Kurama venait de confirmer ses soupçons.

« Mon fils… Oh mon Kami mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment Naruto est passé de bébé à adulte en une journée ? Et pourquoi ses cheveux et ses yeux ont changé de couleur ? Non pas que ça lui aille mal, il a l'air d'un vrai Uzumaki comme ça mais…»

**« KUSHINA ! »** Le rugissement de Kurama stoppa la kunoichi qui éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Désolé Kurama. Je me suis un peu emballé. » S'excusa Kushina en prenant une pause semblable à celle de son fils lorsqu'il était nerveux.

**« Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce… » **Soupira le Renard a neuf queue. **« Bon par où commencer… Premièrement ça fait dix-neuf ans depuis que ce salaud d'Uchiha à briser ton sceau. »**

« QUOOOOOOOOOOI ? Mais c'est impossible je n'ai pas âgé du tout ! »

**«** **BON SANG KUSHINA LAISSE MOI FINIR ! » **Kurama fit prendre une profonde inspiration au corps de Naruto avant de continuer.** «** **Pendant tout ce temps tu as été enfermé dans un sceau de stase par une sorte de branche renégate de l'ANBU de Konoha. Pour le reste du monde tu as été tué avec Minato durant "l'attaque du Kyûbi". »** Kushina serra les dents en recevant la confirmation que Minato était bel et bien mort. Elle savait qu'il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser le Shiki Fûjin pour sceller Kurama vu qu'il n'y avait aucun utilisateur du Mokuton, ni aucun Uzumaki en état de combattre comme autre alternative.

« …Bon sang. » Voyons l'humeur dépressive de son ancienne amie Kurama tenta de lui faire concentrer son attention sur autre chose.

**« Doooonc…ça fait quoi d'être une vielle fille de quarante-huit ans dans le corps d'une jeune femme de vingt-neuf ? »** Kushina fixa un instant Kurama/Naruto avant d'éclatera de rire. Kurama resta silencieux, même lorsque les éclats de rire se mêlèrent de sanglots. Il laissa Kushina se vider de toutes ses émotions avant de reprendre la parole. **« Kushina… Je pense qu'il est temps que je te laisse en tête à tête avec ton fils. Vous avez dix-neuf ans à rattraper. »** Kurama ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les recouvrit ils étaient à nouveau violets.

Kushina et Naruto se regardèrent l'un l'autre un long moment avant que Naruto ne prenne la parole d'un ton hésitant.

« Donc…Tu es ma Mère ? »

« Je le suis… juste comment diable tu es passé de blond aux yeux bleu à écarlate aux yeux violets ? » Demanda Kushina faisant rire Naruto.

« Longue histoire. La version courte est que j'allais mourir, Kurama m'a envoyer une énorme portion de son chakra et mon corps à changer. »

« Oh… » Kushina se tût en sentant la tristesse et la honte l'envahir. Bien que son fils n'en dise rien elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait énormément souffert dans sa vie et elle n'avait pas été là pour lui.

« … »

« … »

« Soichi…Je suis désolé. » Naruto sursauta en entendant Kushi…sa Mère s'excuser.

« Hein ? Mais de quoi ? »

« J'aurais dû être là pour toi. Je sais à quel point les Jinchûrikis ont la vie dure ont en temps normal et je peux aisément voir que ça a été pire pour toi à cause de l'attaque. J'aurais… »

« Kaa-san stop. » Coupa Naruto avec une voix mêlant tristesse et colère. « Tu as passé les dix-neuf dernière année enfermé d'un complexe scientifique remplis de cinglé qui ont essayé de te disséquer pour recopier nos Kekkai Genkai. Je suis juste content d'avoir pu te retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Naruto s'arrêta un moment avant de rougir brutalement. « Je…J'ai toujours eu envie de connaitre mes parents. Kurama m'avait parler de toi mais… » Naruto stoppa a nouveau en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa Mère. « …Kaa-san ? »

« …NAAAAAAAARUTOOOOOOOO ! »

« Gah ? » S'étrangla Naruto lorsque Kushina l'écrasa dans un câlin pour le moins... brutal. Naruto couina en sentant ses côtes craquer sous la pression tandis que Kurama rugissait de rire dans son esprit.

_**« Aaaah, rien de tel qu'une bonne dose d'Uzumaki-love pour remonter le moral. »**_

_« Kurama qu'es qui lui arrive ? » Demanda un Naruto confus. « Un instant elle était toute dépressive et maintenant elle en mode 'I Love You' ! »_

_**« Naruto je te rappelle que théoriquement son corps vient de donner naissance il a quelques heures tout au plus...Et qu'es qui rime avec femme enceinte ? »**_

_« Oh kami, les hormones ? »_

_**« Les hormones. T'inquiète pas son Kekkai Genkai devrait avoir nettoyer son corps...maintenant.» **_

Une fois que Kushina se fut un peu calmer le duo pu reprendre sa discussion.

« Soichi... Es que tu peux me raconter ce que j'ai manqué ? »

« D'accord... Par ou tu veux que je commence ? »

« Je veux avoir ce que tu as vécu pendant mon absence, ton enfance, ton adolescence, tout ! Ensuite je déciderais combien de temps je torturais les sales fils de putes d'enfoirés de connards qui m'ont mis en stase. » murmura Kushina pour elle-même. Naruto rit nerveusement en voyant les cheveux de sa Mère commençait à flotter dans les airs. _Je plaindrais presque Danzo…Quoi que non ce connard l'a vu venir._

« Ok. Bon par où commencer… Les six premières années de ma vie ont été un enfer pure et simple. Comme tu peux l'imaginer les villageois et ninjas ont fait de moi un bouc émissaire pour se venger du Kyûbi et bien qu'Hiruzen et l'ANBU aient tenté de me protéger ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter toutes les menaces. Un jour un groupe de chûnins m'a pris en chasse tandis qu'une émeute distrayait les Anbus me protégeant. Ces salauds m'ont amené ont porte de la mort et m'ont abandonné dans la forêt à l'extérieur de Konoha. C'est là que Zabuza-sensei m'a sauvé… »

Alors que Naruto racontait son histoire Kushina fut assaillie par de nombreux sentiments. Colère contre les ordures de Konoha ayant cherché à faire du mal à son fils, reconnaissant envers Zabuza et les autres épéistes pour avoir aidé son soichi, tristesse lorsqu'ils avaient été tué mais le sentiment dominant été de loin la fierté.

Sérieusement combien de Mères peuvent se vanter que leur fils était devenu un Badass avant de créer son propre village ?

Kurama ouvrit un œil depuis l'esprit de Naruto et rit doucement en voyant que Naruto venait juste de finir son récit et que Kushina lui faisait un résume de sa propre vie.

_**« Tel Mère, tel Fils. » **_Murmura le Renard Géant en voyant le mélange de joie et d'excitation qui brillait dans leurs regards.

* * *

« Kami j'ai jamais vu un genjutsu aussi pitoyable. Comment ces crétins se font avoir ? » Grogna Tayuya en voyant deux chûnins bloqué le passage vers le "salle d'examen". Tayuya savait que techniquement elle et son équipe était trop forts et expérimentés pour être considéré comme des genins mais franchement il y avait des élimines…

« Rajoute à ça le fait qu'on soit au deuxième étage et non au troisième. » Commenta Karin alors que le trio d'Uzu-nin observait le nombre absurde de soi-disant genins se faire bloquer par un obstacle aussi simple et évidant : une paire de chûnins déguiser en genins et un genjutsu changeant l'un des chiffre du numéro de la salle pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait de la vrai salle.

_Et ça s'appelle un ninja ? Heck la petite Sasame pourrait tous les prendre avec une main attaché dans le dos !_ Grogna Tayuya dans son esprit.

L'équipe Beta commença à grimper les marches sans faire attention à la file de genins devant la fausse salle d'examen. Du coin de l'œil Tayuya remarqua le gamin Uchiha se faire défier par le genin en Spandex vert qui avait brisé les bras de Naruto. Le Uchiha suivit rapidement Spandex avec son équipe malgré les protestations de l'Inuzuka.

_Le Uchiha va se faire démonter._

L'experte en genjutsu hocha la tête en voyant l'équipe alpha suivre l'Uchiha et Gaki en Spandex. Si elle et les autres Kitsunes No Kiri n'avaient pas déjà vu le duo se battre ils les auraient suivis pour obtenir plus d'infos

« Vous ne voulez pas qu'on attendent les gamins de Naruto ? » Demanda Jûgo alors que le trio arrivait au troisième étage.

« Karin tu vois ou ils sont ? » Demanda Tayuya, alors que l'Uzumaki commençait à scanner le bâtiment.

« Ils sont à l'étage en-dessous…Et ils ont l'air d'avoir été traumatisé par quelque chose… » Remarqua Karin avec surprise.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans une salle d'entrainement un genin en spandex vert venait de flanquer une raclée à un certain Sasuke Uchiha avant de se faire stopper par une version adulte du genin lorsqu'il allait utiliser une technique spéciale.

Et l'horreur débuta.

« LEE ! »

« GAI-SENSEI ! »

« LEE ! »

« GAI-SENSEI ! »

Heureusement pour la santé mentale de ses coéquipiers Kiba savait ce qui allait se passer et plaqua ses mains sur les yeux de ses équipiers avant de fermer les siens.

Malheureusement le trio de genins d'Uzutsuki venu observer le match ne savait pas quelles horreurs les ninjas-spandex pouvaient relâcher.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir les deux hommes en spandex se firent un câlin déclenchant l'apparition d'un soleil couchant et d'une plage de sable fin dans le gymnase.

« GAAAAAh Mes yeux ! Mes magnifiques yeux ! Je suis aveugle !» Hurla Sasame en plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

« KAI ! KAI ! KAI ! Pourquoi ça disparait pas !? » Couina Nell en tentant de disperser le genjutsu qui était apparu autour des deux hommes en spandex. Zaraki resta silencieux un instant avant de s'écrouler au sol, le corps agité de spasmes.

« Zaraki ! NOOOOOOOO ! » Cria Sasame avec désespoir.

« Sasame aide-moi à le tirer ! Il faut qu'on sorte de là avant que… » Commença Nell avant d'être interrompus par les monstres en spandex.

« YOSH ! LEE FAIT RUGIR LES FLAMMES DE TA JEUNESSE ! »

« AYE ! GAI-SENSEI ! »

« KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

* * *

Au même instant dans la loge des Jônins un frisson collectif parcouru ceux qui étaient présent.

« Mes frères prions pour le salut des pauvres âmes ayant été frappé par les démons en spandex. Puisse-t-elles trouver le repos dans l'au-delà. » Déclara Kakashi en fermant son livre dans une gestuel de prière.

« Amen ! » Firent les autres jônins en chœur. Kimimaro, Clone Naruto et le reste des jônins étrangers observèrent les Konoha-nins avec des yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

* * *

« Je sens une perturbation dans la Force. » Murmura Jûgo. « Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder. » Sans dire un mot de plus Jûgo entra dans la salle d'examen laissant ses équipières en plan.

« … La dernière fois que Jûgo a dit ça c'est quand Naruto a découvert qu'on avait plus de ramens. » Remarqua Tayuya avec une voix faible.

Karin et Tayuya se regardèrent un instant échangeant un regard horrifier avant de se précipiter à la suite du géant.

Lorsque l'équipe Alpha arriva Tayuya frissonna en voyant le regard morts des genins de Naruto.

« Merde qu'es qui vous est arrivé ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »Répondit l'équipe Alpha en cœur avec une voix monotone. Tayuya laissa tomber aussitôt le sujet.

Les deux équipes d'Uzutsuki s'assirent ensemble et examinèrent la concurrence. Il y avait environs un centaine de genins dans cette salle venant de tous les Villages cachés du continents: Iwa, Kusa, Taki, Oshi, Kiri, Kumo, Konoha...

Evidemment comme toujours lorsque des ninjas venant de villages différents, l'atmosphère était lourde. Les Kusa et Taki-nins avaient leurs regards fixés sur les genins de Konoha tandis que ceux de Konoha étaient rivé sur les ninjas de Kumo qui dévisageait les Kiri-nins ect...

Si les surveillants ne se dépêchaient d'arriver une mini-guerre risquait de se déclencher dans cette salle.

« Pas grand monde de menaçant. » Commenta Sasame. A part l'équipe de Suna, une équipe de Kumo et une autre de Konoha le reste des genins présent ne valait guère mieux que de la chair à canon.

« Hey, voilà nos connaissance. Les tocards ont l'air de s'être améliorer depuis la dernière fois. » Annonça Tayuya en indiquant discrètement un groupe de genins de Konoha. Karin et Jûgo grognèrent en les reconnaissant tandis que l'équipe Alpha paressait confus.

« Qu'es que vous voulez dire Senpai ? » Demanda Nell avec curiosité.

« On a affronté leurs jônins-senseis il y a quelques années. Mais je ne reconnais pas le binoclard avec ses cartes. » Expliqua Karin sans bouger un muscle.

Sasame jeta un regard curieux au genin qui parlait avec les Rookies Twelve.

« Ce type est familier… » Murmura la Fûma attirant l'attention de Tayuya.

« Tu le connait ? »

« Nan. Il me rappelle… » La Fûma fronça les sourcils en entendant le binoclard, un certain Kabuto, donné des infos aux Rookies sur certains de leurs concurrents. « Je suis la seul à penser qu'il est impossible qu'un simple genin ait accès à ce genre d'infos ? » l'équipe Beta tourna son attention sur Kabuto et firent stupéfait de le voir de raidir. Il était impossible qu'un genin ait pu les repérer surtout alors qu'ils étaient dans son angle mort.

« Si ce type est un putain de genin je suis Itachi Uchiwa. »

« Tayuya a raison. Ce 'genin' a un système circulatoire de chakra développé a son maximum et raffiné. A mon avis il est minimum Tokubetsu Jônin voir plus haut. » Confirma Karin.

Les ninjas d'Uzutsuki regardèrent le Binoclard discrètement et se figèrent en voyant un trio de genins se préparant à attaquer Kabuto. Normalement ils n'auraient pas cherché à intervenir mais les genins avaient un symbole familier sur leurs bandeaux frontaux.

Sasame se figea en voyant le symbole d'Oto . La Fûma vit rouge aussitôt et chargea. Tayuya tenta de stopper la genin, sans succès.

Le chef du trio de genins d'Oto fit siffler son bras auquel était attaché une sorte d'étrange gantelet, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse toucher Kabuto, deux doigts embués de chakra Futon se posèrent sur sa gorge le forçant à s'arrêter net.

Une fraction de seconde après les deux autres Oto-nins dégainèrent leurs armes tandis que les Uzu-nins se rangeaient à côté de Sasame. La tension dans la salle atteignit des sommets lorsque tous les autres genins présents dégainèrent leurs armes.

« Bouge un muscle je t'en prie. » Gronda Sasame, avec des yeux brillants de haine. « Donne-moi une raison… »

« Va te faire foutre chienne d'Uzu-nin ! » Cracha L'Oto-nin en jetant un regard furieux à Sasame. Les yeux de Sasame s'assombrirent brutalement et elle commença à injecter de plus en plus de chakra instinctivement dans ses doigts se préparant a...

« Sasame ! » Siffla Tayuya en posant une main sur le bras. « Calme-toi Bordel ! »

« Mais Senpai… »

« Je sais mais rappelle-toi pourquoi on est là. C'est pas le moment de merder. » Murmura Tayuya de manière a ceux que seul Sasame l'entende.

La Fûma jeta un regard incendiaire à l'Oto-nin qu'elle tenait en joue. Mais avant qu'elle ne retire son bras une explosion de fumée survint. Tayuya poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les surveillants de l'examen apparaitre.

« ASSEZ VERMINES ! » Hurla celui qui semblait diriger l'unité de chûnins. Tayuya écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le tristement célèbre Ibiki Morino l'interrogateur me plus redouté au monde. « Si vous ne vous retourner pas à vos dans les six prochaines secondes je vous renvoie chez vous dans un sac mortuaire ! »

Les ninjas d'Uzutsuki et d'Oto se séparèrent malgré la tension qu'il y avait entre eux et retournèrent a leurs places.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis Ibiki sortit un paquet de feuilles faisant grogner de désespoir Sasame, Kiba et plusieurs autres genins.

_C'est partit_.

* * *

« Le monde a bien changé en dix-huit ans. » Grogna Kushina en frottant ses yeux. Naruto lui avait absolument tout raconté. De son enfance avec Zabuza, à l'opération qui l'avait amené à Konoha en passant par la création d'Uzutsuki et l'entrainement de ses genins.

L'Uzumaki avait été horrifié d'apprendre que Mikoto était devenu la Chef du clan Uchiha après que tous les shinobis originaires du clan, a part elle, s'étaient fait massacré par le petit Itachi.

De son côté elle avait raconté sa vie dans ses grandes lignes a son fils. De la chute d'Uzushio a son mariage avec Minato. Kushina trouvait ironique qu'instinctivement Naruto ait choisi comme spécialité les départements préféré de sa Mère : Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu et Ninjutsu.

« Qu'es que tu as l'intention de faire maintenant Ku… Kaa-san. » Se corrigea Naruto, qui trouvait difficile d'appeler une femme aussi jeune (du moins visiblement) Maman.

« Je…J'en n'ai aucune idée. »Avoua Kushina. « Pour Konoha je suis morte. Et honnêtement avec la mort de Minato je ne pense pas vouloir rester ici. » Murmura Kushina. _Trop de mauvais souvenirs et pas assez de chose me retenant_.

« Tu ne regretteras pas tes anciens amies ? » Demanda Naruto sachant que c'était là la seule raison qui pouvait pousser Kushina à rester à Konoha.

« Je les regretterai mais ils ont tourné la page depuis des années. Ils ont leurs familles, leurs vies… Ce serait cruel que d'apparaitre dans leurs vies avant de disparaitre à nouveau. » Naruto hocha la tête en entendant les raisons de sa Mère. Annoncer à ses amies qu'elle était vivante alors qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas rester dans Konoha serait comme leurs demander de choisir entre leurs amitiés avec Kushina et leurs loyautés envers Konoha.

Soudain une idée vint dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il venait de trouver un moyen parfait pour empêcher que Konoha ne fasse quoi que ce soit contre sa Mère tout en réalisant le vieux rêve d'une petite fille…

« J'ai une idée, que dirais tu de devenir une Kage ? » Kushina cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Hein ? »

« Pour faire simple je suis l'un des deux seuls rang S d'Uzutsuki grâce à Kurama. Et même avec mes Kage Bushin je ne peux pas diriger le village et aller en mission en même temps. » Kushina leva un sourcil et un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais tu n'es pas obliger de me corrompre pour que je te suive Sochi. » Chantonna Kushina en tapotant sur la tête de son fils faisant rougir son fils tandis que Kurama rugissait de rire dans la tête de Naruto.

« Quoi ? Non je ne voulais pas… ! » Tenta de se justifier Naruto tandis que Kushina éclater de rire.

« Ahahahhaaa ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! »

« MAMAN ! » Se plaignit Naruto affichant une moue boudeuse. Intérieurement il était content de voir que sa Mère avait encore la force de rire après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Allons, allons Naru-chan. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux que je te remplace en tant que Kage ? » Demanda Kushina curieuse de comprendre la logique de son fils.

« …Si tu avais l'opportunité d'aider l'un de tes parents à réaliser l'un de ses vieux rêves que ferais tu ? »

« Kurama t'a… »

« Dit que tu rêvais de devenir Uzukage avant la chute d'Uzushio ? Oui et il m'a raconté aussi que tu avais eu l'intention de devenir Hokage avant de rencontrer Minato afin d'honorer ta famille et ton village…Et je me suis dit et pourquoi elle ne deviendrait pas le Shodaime d'Uzutsuki ? » _Et en passant Konoha pourra toujours se brosser si ils veulent s'en prendre à ma Mère._

« ... N-Naru-kun… TU ES TROP MIGNON ! » Cria Kushina en enserrant Naruto dans un Uzumaki câlin.

« GWAH ! »

Après le câlin de la mort, Kushina prit une expression sérieuse.

« Sochi… Avant que j'accepte j'aimerai parler avec cette Koyuki que tu as décidé de servir. Je te donnerais ma réponse après d'accord ? » Naruto hocha la tête conscient que si Kushina devait servir un Daimyo se serait uniquement parce qu'elle le respectait.

« Ok… Par contre comment on va te faire sortir de là ? » Demanda Naruto. Si les Konohas-nins voyaient la défunte épouse du Yondaime Hokage marcher dans les rues les choses risquaient de tourner horriblement mal horriblement vite.

« Simple je vais utiliser le Hiraishin et… »

« Attends ! Tu peux utiliser le Hiraishin ? »

« Pas aussi bien rapidement que Minato mais oui. »

« … »

« Sochi je te l'enseignerais pas besoin de me faire des yeux de chiens battus. » Soupira Kushina en faisant rire nerveusement son fils. Naruto avait été franc avec elle et lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas venu a Konoha que pour signer une alliance. Le Hiraishin avait été son objectif depuis le début. Personnellement elle ne voyait pas le problème vu que c'était son héritage mais Kushina pouvait comprendre que le commandement de Konoha ne voulait pas qu'un autre village ne mette la main sur une technique aussi dangereuse. _Même si personne depuis Minato et moi n'a réussi a l'apprendre et encore moins a le maitriser._

« Eheh désolé… Dis-moi tu peux te téléporter dans la cache de Minato ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas partir tout de suite, tant que la seconde épreuve n'est pas terminer moi et mes genins sommes forcé de rester dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Lorsqu'on devra partir tu utiliseras le Hiraishin pour sortir du village et attendre là-bas pendant que moi et mes hommes, nous sortons par la grande porte. Une fois là-bas j'utiliserais mes invocations pour mettre le contenu de la cache à l' abri.» Expliqua Naruto. Kushina repensa un instant le plana avant d'approuver avec un hochement de sa tête.

« Ça me va. Mina-kun faisait la même chose avec les crapauds… Mais qu'es qu'on va faire en attendant ? Je ne vais pas rester enfermer pendant cinq jours ! »

« Mmm dis-moi tu as toujours la capacité de transformation de Kurama ? »

« De quoi tu…oh ! Bonne idée Naru ! » Kushina fit quelques signes avec ses mains et avec un pouf de fumée elle se transforma en une petite renarde avec une fourrure rouge qui alla se perchait sur l'épaule de son fils. « C'est toujours aussi bizarre. »

« Au moins si ils Konoha-nins posent des questions je pourrais dire que tu es l'une de mes invocations. » Le duo d'Uzumaki disparu rapidement de l'hotel dans un shunshin de vent et réapparu devant la Forêt de la Mort

« Hum, hum. Maintenant que nous sommes tranquille…Parle moi un peu de ta petite amie, Tayuya n'es pas ? »

« Hein ? »

_**« Et bien semblerait que Tayuya pourrait bien se retrouver avec le Gaki plus vite que prévu. » **_

* * *

« Muahahahaa ! »

« Pour l'amour du ciel Sasame arrête avec ton rire démoniaque ! » Grogna Zaraki alors que son équipière riait hystériquement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as vu ce que l'examinatrice a mis au Uchiha ? Elite mon cu ! Rien ne peut résister au Girl Power ! »

« Yeah. » Fit Nell sans conviction avant de reprendre une bouchée du madison qu'elle avait gardé bien au frais dans un sceau de stockage. Elle avait du mal a comprendre pourquoi Nell etait aussi contente d'avoir vu le Uchiha se faire trancher par l'examinatrice psychotique qui s'occupait de la deuxième partie de l'examen.

« Euh Nell comment crois-tu que Naruto-sensei réagira en voyant comment Sasame a 'changer' après avoir vu la femme sadique buveuse de sang ? » Demanda Zaraki en pointant la Fûma qui n'avait toujours pas stopper son rire démoniaque.

« D'abords il dira a Sasame de ne pas l'imiter parce qu'elle risque de se chopper tout un tas de maladie. Puis il essaiera de recruter Mitarashi-san. »

Soudain les genins d'Uzu-nins disparurent surprenant l'équipe d'Ame-nin les surveillant. Avant que le trio ne puisse réagir les guêpes que Nell avait lancé piquèrent, les assommants net.

Cinq secondes de ligotages et pillage d'un rouleau de Terre plus tards.

« Bon ben on a notre paire de rouleau. » Fit Zaraki en scellant les rouleaux de Terre et Ciel à l' abri.

« C'est…pathétique. » Soupira Sasame en regardant le trio de genins d'Ame attaché à ses pieds. « Un seul petit trio de guêpes et ils sont dans les vapes ? »

« Les autres villages se sont laissé aller avec la paix. » Commenta Zaraki en poquant les Ame-nins avec un bâton.

« Je sais mais quand même…je m'attendais à un peu plus de résistance. » Se plaignit Sasame en adoptant une moue boudeuse. « Heck les animaux de cette foutue forêt sont plus dangereux que les autres ninjas ! » Soudain Zaraki se releva brutalement et jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui.

« Nell, Sasame il y a quelques choses de bizarre avec la forêt. »

« Qu'es tu veux dire ? J'entends rien de…Attends j'entends rien ? » Remarqua Sasame avec inquiétude.

Lorsque l'examen avait commencé les bruits de la forêt avaient continué malgré l'arrivée des genins et des combats prouvant que les animaux ne considéraient pas les ninjas comme une menace.  
Alors pourquoi il y avait un silence de mort ?

« Nell tes guêpes sentent quelque chose ? » Demanda Sasame en dégainant une paire de kunais tandis que Zaraki faisait de même avec son katana.

« Laisse-moi cinq seconds et… »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH » le trio d'Uzu-nin regarda avec stupéfaction un genin de Konoha avec un chiot dans ses bras passé en volant devant eux avant de s'enfoncer dans un arbre. « Ouch… Bordel c'était quoi ça… » Marmonna le Konoha-nin avant de prendre conscience du trio de ninjas qui le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. « Avant que vous ne pensiez à m'attaquer je n'ai pas de rouleau ! » Grogna Kiba Inuzuka en retirant plusieurs échardes planté dans son corps.

« On ne va pas… » Sasame se figea en entendant un sifflement ne pouvant être émis que par un serpents. Et le sifflement était beaucoup trop fort pour être celui d'une petite créature.

Les ninjas se tournèrent pour voir un énorme reptile les observer avec un regard affamé.

« Oh merde ! » Hurla Sasame tandis que le reste du groupe esquivait en urgence l'assaut du serpent géant. Sasame n'avait pas une phobie des serpents mais depuis son expérience dans les labos d'Orochimaru elle avaient appris a haïr tout ce qui se rapprochait de ces horreurs à écailles.

« Des tigres géants, des serpents géants ! C'est quoi la suite des sangsues géantes ? » Cria Nell en pleurant la mort de son madison qui venait d'être écraser par le serpent.

« Euh moi et mon équipe on a vu une équipe d'Iwa-nin se faire tuer par des sangsues grosses comme ma cuisse. » dit Kiba en esquivant les mâchoires du reptile.

« … »

« … »

« SSSSSSSSSS ! »

« On t'a pas demandé ton avis foutu reptile ! » Rugit Sasame avant de concentrer son chakra dans sa main droite. « **Fūton : Kaze no Yaiba **! » Cria-t-elle avant de faire siffler sa main.

Une lame vent jailli de ses doigts et entama profondément la chair du serpent. Mais au lieu de s'écrouler et d'agoniser sur le sol le serpent géant disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Sans perdre un instant Kiba se tourna vers les Uzu-nins.

« Merci du coup de main mais mon équipe a besoin d'aide ! Je vous revaudrais ça ! » Alors que l'Inuzuka disparaissait dans les bois Sasame avait son regard fixé sur l'endroit où le serpent avait disparu.

« Une invocation ? Mais c'est impossible le seul qui peut invoquer des serpents c'est… » Le visage de Sasame s'assombrit brutalement et avant que ses compagnons ne puisse l'arrêter elle disparut à la suite de Kiba.

« Sasame attends ! » Crièrent ses équipiers en se précipitant à sa poursuite.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha ne s'était jamais considérait comme quelqu'un de chanceux. Mais avec la situation dans laquelle elle et son équipe se trouvaient il se demandait si les dieux n'avaient pas une dent contre lui.

Dès le début de l'examen son équipe avait pu trouver une équipe avec le bon rouleau en utilisant les capacités de traqueurs de Kiba et avait mis le cap sur la tour au centre de la forêt. Malheureusement les choses avaient tournés au vinaigre trés vite.

Ce 'genin' de Kusa était apparu de nulle part et avait envoyé voler Kiba avec une technique Futon avant d'assommer Sai avec un revers de la main.

Sasuke avait tenté de se battre mais le jeune homme de dix-huit ans s'était rendu compte que son ennemi lui était supérieur.

L'Uchiha regarda le Kusa-nin s'arrachait la peau de son visage qui avait été brulée par l'une de ses techniques Katon. Le genin se figea en voyant un nouveau visage apparaitre et blêmit en reconnaissant l'un des plus grands traîtres de Konoha.

Orochimaru.

« Et bien Sasuke-kun…Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Tu es le premier genin à avoir réussi à me blesser. Mais assez jouer je pense qu'il est temps de… » La voix sifflante du Sannin s'interrompit lorsqu'une série de kunai ne provenant pas de Sasuke foncèrent vers lui. Orochimaru esquiva avec aisance l'attaque…

Juste pour se retrouver face à un dragon de foudre.

« **Raiton : Rairyû no Tatsumaki** ! » Le Sannin des Serpents dû esquiver en urgence quand un dragon de foudre frappa l'arbre sur lequel il se tenait manquant de le rôtir. « Et merde j'ai raté ! »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en en voyant Tayuya, Karin et Jûgo apparaitre. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut les armes qu'ils tenaient. Ils avaient Tayuya et Jûgo avaient les mêmes épées que les Kiri No Kitsunes !

_Les mercenaires ont rejoint un village ? Et pourquoi me viennent-il en aide ?_

« Il semblerait que des rats aient décidé de s'inviter à la fête. » Siffla Orochimaru en jetant un regard furieux au trio de ninjas d'Uzutsuki. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas des genins et qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop forts pour être des chûnins. En temps normal il aurait attaqué pour tuer ceux qui avaient osé l'interrompre mais Orochimaru avait passé trop de temps à jouer avec Sasuke. Nul doute que le Sandaime était en chemin avec tout un bataillon d'Anbus.

_Ces ninjas d'Uzutsuki sont une plaie. Il faudra que je prenne des mesures contre eux._ Pensant le traitre a Konoha.

Sans dire un mot Orochimaru se jeta su Sasuke avec l'intention de le marquer avec son sceau prenant les ninjas d'Uzutsuki par surprise. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit le coup du Serpent s'allongea et sa tête fonça vers le coup de Sasuke avant de planter ses crocs dans la chair.

Le traître à Konoha sourit en pensant qu'il avait atteint son but mais lorsqu'un cri de douleur féminin se fit entendre venant de sa victime il comprit que Sasuke lui avait échappé.

« TAYUYA ! »

_Il a utilisé Kawarimi pour échanger de place avec la manieuse des Kibas ? Kukuku excellent Sasuke_.

Profitant tu fais que les ninjas d'Uzutsuki soient trop occupé par les hurlements de douleurs de leur camarade il fonça à nouveau sur Sasuke et cette fois ses crocs marquèrent le Uchiha. Une fois son objectif atteint Orochimaru utilisa un technique Doton pour disparaitre dans le sol laissant Tayuya e Sasuke agonisant de douleurs.  
Si il était resté une seconde de plus il aurait vu Karin placer des sceaux de quarantaine sur les marqués.

Lorsque Sasame et Kiba arrivèrent a l'endroit ou Orochimaru et Sasuke s'étaient affronté ils furent surpris de voir Sasuke se prendre un direct de la part de Jûgo tandis que Karin semblait placer un sceau sur Tayuya qui était inconsciente.

« Senpai qu'es qui s'est passé ? »

« Ce bâtard de Uchiha s'est servi de Tayuya comme d'un bouclier humain quand Orochimaru a tenté de lui implanter un sceau maudit sur lui. » Expliqua Jûgo tandis que Karin apposait un sceau de quarantaine sur les marques de Sasuke et Tayuya.

Normalement les Uzu-nins auraient laissé le Uchiha agoniser mais si ils laissaient le chou-chou du conseil mourir ça risquait de donner des munitions pour qui voulaient empêcher que l'alliance entre Konoha et Uzutsuki soient signé.

« Sasuke a fait quoi ? » Cria Kiba en jetant un regard horrifier sur le corps inconscient de son équipier. Pour un Inuzuka trahir un allié ainsi était une honte.

« La ferme Konoha-nin ! Soit content qu'on n'ait pas décidé d'exécuter ton équipier pour ça ! » Cracha Karin avec fureur.

« Du calme Karin, il n'est pas responsable pour les actes de son équipier. » Intervint Jûgo forçant Karin à se calmer.

Au même instant Zaraki et Nell arrivèrent.

« Tayuya-senpai va bien ? » Demanda Nell avec inquiétude lorsque Karin se releva, apparemment exténuer.

« J'ai réussi à placer un sceau pour contenir la marque maudite mais je vais avoir besoin de Naru…Kitsune pour la neutraliser complétement. » Expliqua Karin arrachant des soupirs de soulagements aux genins de Naruto.

Karin prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Placer deux sceaux **Anchi Kansen** d'affiler pour stopper la progression des marques maudites avaient bouffé une grande partie de son chakra. Honnêtement elle était surprise de la quantité de chakra dont elle avait eu besoin pour poser le sceau sur Tayuya. A cause de son manque de chakra le sceau du Uchiha était bien plus faible que celui de sa sœur adoptive. _Bah les Jônins de Konoha se chargeront de son cas. J'ai assez donné pour cette petite ordure_.

« Vous avez vos rouleaux ? » Demanda Jûgo en rangeant Kabutowari dans le sceau de stockage sur son bras. Sasame hocha la tête.

« Oui et vous ? »

« Nous aussi. »

« Ok… Jûgo tu prends Tayuya, Nell envoie un écran de tes abeilles en éclaireur. Zaraki, Sasame avec moi en formation triangulaire autour du Jûgo et Tayuya. » Ordonna Karin.

« Aye ! » firent les Uzu-nins en cœur avant de partir laissant en plan Kiba et les deux autres Konoha-nins assommés.

* * *

Dans l'une des salles d'attentes de la Tour de la Forêt de la Mort réservé aux jônins-senseis un certain duo de shinobi d'Uzutsuki profitait des sceaux anti-son pour avoir une discussion privé.

« Donc si j'ai bien comprit…au lieu de trouver la formule du Hiraishin tu as retrouvé l'une des personnes ayant aidé à sa création qui se trouve d'ailleurs être ta Mère et tu veux faire d'elle le Shodaime Harukage…J'ai tout bon jusque-là ? » Demanda Kimimaro en se massant les tempes pour diminuer le mal de crâne que venait de lui causer l'histoire de Naruto.

« Tu as omis le fait qu'elle s'est transformé en renard et qu'elle est en ce moment sur mon épaule. » Ajouta 'Kitsune' en grattant le coup la tête de Kushina sous sa forme animal.

« Un peu plus à droite Soichi… » Ronronna Renarde-Kushina.

_Et moi qui pensais que le ronronnement de Naruto venait du Kyûbi… _Pensa Kimimaro amusé.

« …Je dois deux cents ryo à Haku. » Marmonna le Kaguya avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Malgré la situation, pour le moins étrange dans laquelle nous nous trouvons je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Kushina-sama. »

« Juste Kushina, Gaki. Le sama me donne l'impression d'être vielle. »

« Compris Kushina-san. »

« Oh bon sang il est comme Hiashi… » Marmonna Kushina pour elle-même tandis que Kimimaro se tournait vers Naruto.

« Naruto doit-on changer le plan ? »

« Il va y avoir un seul changement. J'ai l'intention d'aller parler avec Hiruzen une fois que la seconde partie de l'examen sera achevé. A mon avis il doit savoir que Suna et Oto préparent quelque chose et si Kaa-san m'aide un peu… »

« Soichi si tu dois parler avec Hiruzen assure toi que les trois Bâtards ne soient pas présent. »

« Les trois Bâtards ? »

« Danzo et les deux autres 'conseillers' ces crétins n'ont pas cessé de poser des problèmes au Sandaime depuis des années. En temps normal Hiruzen les aurait fichus derrière les barreaux mais vu qu'ils sont ses anciens équipiers… » Naruto et Kimimaro hochèrent leurs têtes de concerts comprenant ou Kushina voulait en venir.

« Et que Danzo a sa propre armée privé caché dans les tréfonds de Konoha. » Ajouta Naruto.

« Mmm. »

Le trio resta silencieux un moment absorbant les informations. Puis Naruto prit à nouveau la parole.

« Kimimaro… Je te demande en tant qu'ami tu penses que le Village acceptera Kaa-san comme Shodaime ? » Au lieu de répondre directement à Naruto, le Kaguya se tourna vers Kushina.

« Kushina-san, vous avez bien l'intention de faire de lui le Nidaime ? »

« Evidemment ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Alors c'est ok. Kushina-san est encore aujourd'hui connue comme la plus puissant Kunoichi au monde en plus d'être la matriarche du Clan Uzumaki. Une fois sa situation expliquée les chefs de Clans la soutiendront sans hésiter. De plus si de toute façon tu es son héritier ça ne changera pas grands chose. »

« Et la population ? »

« Et bien les civiles verront Kushina-san comme ils voient les ninjas de rang S : une déesse apparut sur terre. Pour les shinobis… Les hommes seront terrifier mais les femmes verront un messie. »

« Et je vais viens de penser un truc. Si je deviens le Shodaime ça fera de moi la première Kunoichi à atteindre le rang de Kage ! » S'exclama Kushina avec excitation.

« Euh à ce propos Kushina-san… »

« Kiri nous as grillé sur ce coup. » Finit a sa place, Naruto.

« Nooooooooooooo… »

Naruto se retint de rire en voyant un nuage de pluie se matérialiser au-dessus de la tête du renard perché sur son épaule. L'Uzumaki ouvrit la bouche pour continuer la discussion quand…

POUF.

L'instant d'après Naruto se trouvait dans l'une des salles sensé accueillir les genins ayant passé l'épreuve. Avec surprise il vit que Kimimaro était avec lui mais en tournant son regards vers ceux qui l'avait invoqué il comprit aussitôt pourquoi.

En voyant le corps évanouis de Tayuya et la marque noir sur sa nuque Naruto sentit une rage primal montait en lui. Lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de serpent émanant de la Marque Maudite il compris qui était le responsable.

* * *

Au sommet de la Tour, Hiruzen Sarutobi poussa un long soupir avant de jeter un regard épuisé sur le duo de ninjas devant lui.

Les jônins Anko et Yugito Mitarashi avaient tenté de stopper Orochimaru lorsqu'il avait fui la Forêt de la Mort mais le Serpent avait prouvé que le sceau incomplet qu'Anko avait sur elle pouvait encore être utilisé. Yugito avait été obligé de laisser le traître fuir pour éviter qu'il n'exécute sa sœur sous ses yeux.

Anko était assise sur l'un des canapés et avait sa main serrant sa marque maudite tandis que Yugito lui jetait un regard inquiet.

« Hokage-sama je suis désolé. » Murmura l'ancienne apprenti d'Orochimaru.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Anko. J'aurais dû demander à Jiraya d'installer un contre-sceau pour éviter cela. » Le vieux ninja posa sa pipe avant de demander : « Es que Orochimaru a dit ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Il a parlé de se trouver une nouvelle paire d'yeux… » Déclara Yugito faisant grogner Hiruzen.

« Il veut le Sharingan. » Comprit le Sandaime.

« Je le crains sir. »

_Ça ne ressemble pas à Orochimaru de dévoiler ses plans… Il a autre chose de prévu mais quoi_ ?

« Anko, Yugito merci de m'avoir prévenu vous pouvez… » Sarutobi stoppa en sentant une émission de Ki monstrueuse provenant des niveaux inférieur de la Tour. En une fraction de secondes le Hokage avait quitté son bureau temporaire et avait rejoint la salle de surveillance avec le duo de jônins.

« Au rapport. Qui nous attaque ? » Demanda Hiruzen aux chûnins dans la salle de surveillance.

« S-Sandaime-sama ! N-nous ne sommes pas attaqué ! » Bégaya l'un des chûnin toujours affecter par le Ki.

« Alors d'où vient ce Ki ? »

« L'une des genins d'Uzutsuki semble avoir été marquée par Orochimaru Sir ! Et lorsque leurs jônins l'ont découvert… » Expliqua le Chûnin avant d'être interrompus par Hiruzen.

« Deux jônins sont responsable de ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

« Non sir… le Ki a été emis par un seul jônin. » Fit le chûnin en pointant 'Kitsune' sur l'écran.

« … Ou sont-ils ? » Hiruzen savait que seul un ninja de rang S pouvait emmètre un Ki aussi épais et puissant. Le fait qu'Uzutsuki possède un ninja de rang S que personne ne connait était très inquiétant pour le Hokage.

« Ils ont rejoint l'une des salles mise a leur disposition et d'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre le jônin Kitsune essaye de retirer la marque maudite en ce moment même. »

« L'idiot ! Il va tuer la gamine s'il essaie d'arracher le sceau ! »Cracha Anko, sachant d'expérience ce que la marqué ressentait en ce moment.

« Quelle salle ? »

« Second étage salle 308 B ! »

Hiruzen se précipita aussitôt avec Yugito et Anko sur ses talons. Priant qu'il arrive à temps pour éviter que jônin d'Uzutsuki ne commette une erreur. Le Sandaime se rappelait avec amertume de la mort du troisième membre de l'équipe de genin d'Anko. Il avait été volontaire pour se faire retirer la marque et avait fini mort à cause des sécurités comprise dans le sceau.

Le trio rejoignit rapidement la porte en question et virent qu'elle était gardé par le reste des autres shinobis d'Uzutsuki.

Lorsque le Hokage apparut le jônin, un Kaguya, s'interposa.

« Hokage-sama avec tout le respect que je vous dois je ne peux pas vous laisser passer. » Déclara calmement le Jônin.

« Jeune homme je sais que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de retirer la marque mais… »

« … Un dispositif de l'Homme-Mort comprit dans le sceau. » Finit Kimimaro a la place d'Hiruzen.

« Vous savez ? » S'étonna le Sandaime. Du coin de l'œil Sarutobi remarqua que les Uzu-nins paraissaient surpris que le Hokage en personne soit descendu pour aider l'un des leurs.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous rencontrons le travail de votre ancien élève. Le Clan Uzumaki a travaillé sur un moyen de retirer la marque depuis l'instant on nous avons pris conscience de son existence. » Hiruzen n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Anko était désormais pendu aux lèvres du Kaguya.

« Ont-ils réussi ? »

« En partie. »

« Comment ça ? » Kimimaro ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui répondit. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant signala la sortie de 'Kitsune'.

« Il est impossible de retirer la Marque sans tuer l'hôte mais il est possible de la modifier pour éviter qu'Orochimaru ne contrôle le ou la marquée. » Fit Kitsune avec une voix fatiguée, un peu étouffait par son masque.

« Votre genin va bien ? » Demanda Hiruzen. Kitsune fixa un instant le Sandaime Hokage. Le Sarutobi pensa un instant que le jônin cherchait à savoir pourquoi ça l'intéressait mais en réalité Naruto essayait désespérément d'étouffer ses sentiments. Revoir après tant d'années la personne qu'il considérait comme son Grand-père…

Honnêtement Naruto ne savait s'il devait l'embrasser ou l'assommer.

« Aye. La modification s'est bien passé, bien que cela m'es pris plus de chakra que prévu. Merci de poser la question Hokage-sama. »

_Sérieusement Orochimaru est un taré… Mettre une part de son âme avec un sceau de manipulation mental combiné avec ce…troisième sceau ? Hey Kurama je viens juste d'y penser mais ce processus ne te rappelle pas…_

_**Le Kekkai Genkai de Jûgo ? Orochimaru a dû recevoir un rapport sur Jûgo et a eu l'idée d'essayer d'imiter ce Kekkai Genkai en utilisant des sceaux.**_

_Ça me dégoute de dire ça mais Orochimaru est un génie pour avoir réussi ça. Un horrible, sadique, pédophile génie. Mais un génie quand même._

« C'est la moindre des choses. Orochimaru n'aurait jamais dû avoir la possibilité de s'en prendre aux genins. » Déclara Hiruzen, colère évidente dans sa voix.

« Ce qui est fait et fait Hokage-sama… » Soudain Kitsune se figea et fixa l'un des murs de la salle. « Kimimaro ! »

En une fraction de seconde le Kaguya envoya plusieurs balles d'os dans le mur transperçant un shinobi caché là, le tuant sur le coup.  
Yugito, Anko et les genins de Naruto dégainèrent leurs armes mais se figèrent en voyant que le Hokage et les autres Uzu-nins n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Dites-moi Kitsune qu'avait vous de si important à me dire pour tuer l'un des espions de Danzo ? » Déclara le Sandaime Hokage en levant un sourcil, pas affecté du tout par la brutalité du Kaguya.

« Vous êtes au courant pour ROOT ? »

« La Racine de Konoha avait été dissout sous le Règne du Yondaime. Malheureusement mon ancien équipier avait conservé sa garde personnel et a reconstruit l'organisation après l'attaque du Kyûbi. »

« Pourquoi Danzo est-il toujours vivant ? » Demanda Anko avec surprise. Ce que Danzo faisait était de la trahison pure et simple !

« A cause de son influence il a la totalité du conseil civil dans la poche et sans preuve les Clans Shinobi refusent de me soutenir a l'exception des Hyugas et des Inuzukas. » Expliqua Hiruzen avec un visage contrit.

« Politique. » Cracha Yugito, la voix emplie de venin.

« Oh ? Donc je présume que vous ignoriez que votre ancien frère d'armes avait emprisonné l'une des membres de mon clan pour tenter de recréer notre Kekkai Genkai ? » Les Konohas-nins se figèrent de surprise en entendant la nouvelle.

« Il a quoi ?! » Rugit Hiruzen émettant un quantité de Ki effroyable forçant les shinobi autour de lui a mettre genoux a terre a l'exception de Naruto.

« … Je vous expliquerais tout Sandaime-sama mais pas ici. Connaissez-vous un endroit sûr ou nous pourrons discuter ? » Demanda Naruto une fois qu'Hiruzen se fut calmer.

« …Vous avez une idée en tête ? »

« Le Hokage Monument ce soir. »

« Entendu. »

« Oh et avant de partir…Anko c'est ça ? »

« Qu'es tu veux ? » Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux violets avec suspicion.

Kitsune se contenta de lui lancer un rouleau qu'elle attrapa au vol.

« Ce rouleau contient ma méthode pour neutraliser la Marque Maudite. Dites à Jiraya d'y jeter un coup d'œil ça devrait l'intéresser. »

Une fois Sarutobi parti Naruto fit signe a ses compagnons d'entrer dans la salle où il avait travaillé sur le sceau de Tayuya.

Le groupe fut surpris de voir Kushina aider une Tayuya complétement épuisé à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Putain…Vaincu par le suçon d'un pédophile… Merde je suis tombé bien bas ! » Grogna Tayuya a travers ses dents serré.

« Allons, allons Tayu-chan ! Tant que tu respires tu pourras toujours prendre ta revanche sur Orochi-teme ! » Déclara Joyeusement Kushina.

« Hey qu'es que vous faites à Tayuya-senpai ? » S'écria Sasame de surprise, alors que sa main se dirigeait vers sa poche a kunai. La Fûma stoppa lorsque Naruto posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Du calme Sasame. Elle est des nôtres. » Rassura son sensei avant de retirer son masque lorsque Jûgo eut verrouillé la porte et que Karin eut activé les sceaux anti-son.

« C'est votre vrai forme madame ? » Demanda Kimimaro avec curiosité.

« Bien visé Kimi-kun ! » Fit Kushina en levant un pouce en l'air tandis que Naruto étouffait de rire en voyant le visage horrifier du Kaguya.

« Kimi-kun ? » Marmonna Karin dont le regard allait de Kimimaro a Kushina avant de s'arrêter a Naruto cherchant a comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Euh je suis perdu là. »Avoua Nell résumant ce que tout le monde pensait.

« Sasame, Zaraki, Nell, Karin, Jûgo j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma Mère : Kushina Uzumaki. » Annonça Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Son coté farceur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir en voyant les visages de ses 'victimes'.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAH ? »

« Et c'est reparti pour les explications… » Grogna Kimimaro tandis que Kushina et Tayuya soupiraient de devoir re-entendre/répéter toute l'histoire.

* * *

Hiruzen prit une profonde inspiration de sa pipe avant de souffler un nuage de fumée. Le Sandaime Hokage jeta un regard mélancolique au village depuis le sommet de la tête en pierre du Shodaime. Alors que le soleil se couchait une lumière dorée couvrait le village donnant un spectacle féerique au vieux Hokage.

« Le Shodaime et Madara ont bien choisi l'endroit. » Hiruzen ne sursauta même pas en entendant la voix de Kitsune. Le Hokage tourna sa tête pour jeter un regard curieux à l'Uzu-nin.

« Il est rare d'entendre un ninja étranger vanter la beauté d'un autre village. » Commenta le Sarutobi faisant sourire l'Uzumaki sous son masque.

« Contrairement à beaucoup je ne laisse pas mon amour pour mon village, arrogance et mon orgueil m'aveugler. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux avant qu'Hiruzen ne reprenne la parole.

« Je suis désolé Naruto. » L'Uzu-nin ne sursauta même pas en entendant l'Hokage l'appeler par son nom. Il se contenta de retirer son masque et de jeter un regard triste à la personne qu'il considérait comme son Grand-Père. Il savait que Jiraya avait prévenu Hiruzen de sa survie et connaissant le Kami No Shinobi ne c'était pas surprenant qu'il l'ait reconnu.

« Jiji je ne t'en ait jamais voulu. Ce n'est pas ta faute si les villageois ont cru les mensonges de quelques conseillers. Tu as fait ton possible pour me protéger et c'est grâce à toi si j'ai survécu à mon enfance. »

« Tu dis ça mais j'avais promis à Jiraya et à tes parents que je veillerais sur toi et j'ai échoué lamentablement. » Naruto ne répondit et tourna son regard vers la renarde perché sur son épaule.

« Tu veux lui dire ? » Avant qu'Hiruzen ne puisse demander ce que Naruto voulait dire il se figea en entendant l'animal parler.

« Aye, je vais le faire Soichi. » Le Hokage blêmit en reconnaissant cette voix.

Avec un pouf de fumée, Kushina apparut a côté de son fils vêtu d'une armure de secours que Naruto lui avait fourni.

« K-K-Kushina ? » La veuve du Yondaime Hokage se contenta d'embrasser le vieil homme dans une monstrueuse étreinte.

« Ça faisait longtemps Hiru-Jiji ! »

« Mais comment… » Le Sandaime se figea en se rappelant les paroles de Naruto dans la Forêt de la Mort. « Danzo. Ce sale chien…Comment a t'il osé ? Cette fois il a dépassé les bornes. » Le Hokage se tourna vers le duo d'Uzumaki et inclina la tête avec honte. « Je ne peux pas vous rendre les années que Danzo vous a volé mais je vais m'assurer qu'il paie pour ses actes. » promit Hiruzen.

« Merci Hiru-jijj. Mais le fait de vouloir faire payer Danzo n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle Naruto voulait te parler. » Expliqua Kushina.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis officieusement le dirigeant d'Uzutsuki. Kaa-san va devenir la Shodaime Harukage tandis que je deviendrais le Nidaime. » Conta Naruto prenant Hiruzen par surprise.

« Je vois… Naruto et Kushina sont venu me parler de la trahison de Danzo mais que veulent me dire les Harukages ? » Naruto et Kushina se regardèrent se demandant comment dire la nouvelle sans que le Hokage ne le prenne mal. Au final Naruto décida d'être direct.

« Konoha va être envahi durant la troisième partie de l'examen chûnin. » Hiruzen soupira.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. Orochimaru commande Oto n'es pas ? »

« Oui. C'est la seul chose dont nous sommes absolument sûrs. Nous savons qu'il a envoyé des émissaires pour parler avec le Kazekage mais nos espions n'ont pas découverts si Suna s'est aligné avec Oto ou pas. »

« Quel est ta raison pour me prévenir Naruto-kun ? Tu n'as aucune raison pour vouloir aider Konoha. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse. » Naruto tourna son regard vers l'extérieur de Konoha, en direction d'Uzutsuki.

« Si Konoha est détruit ou affaiblit par Orochimaru les autres villages cachés se précipiteront pour s'emparer du maximum de territoire pour leur daimyo. Ça sera le commencement de la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi. » _Et je ne veux pas que mon village soit plonger dans une guerre totale si peu de temps après sa création._ « Le seul moyen d'éviter ça est de faire en sorte que les attaquants soient massacré pour prouver que Konoha à conserver son titre du 'plus fort'. » Hiruzen sourit doucement. L'ancien ninja était amusé de voir que la Volonté du Feu semblait s'être étendue chez les Uzu-nins.

« Quel est ta proposition ? »

« Une alliance militaire secrète entre Kiri, Konoha et Uzutsuki. Nous discuterons des détails pendant le mois précèdent la troisième épreuve. »

« Nous risquons de manquer de temps. » Remarqua Hiruzen.

« Pas avec ça. » Déclara Kushina en sortant l'un des Kunai marqué avec le Hiraishin manquant de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque au Hokage.

« Kushina tu maitrise le Hiraishin !? » S'écria Hiruzen avec stupeur. Il savait que Kushina avait aider Minato a créer sa technique mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'avait appris.

« Pas aussi bien que mon Mari. Ma limite est une téléportation toute les quinze seconde contrairement à Mina-kun qui pouvait en effectuer trente par seconde. » Expliqua t'elle en lançant le kunai a l'Hokage. « Bon, je présume qu'il est temps que j'y aille. »

« Comment ça Kushina ? »

« Naru-kun et moi avons décidé que je ferais mieux de quitter le village. Il y a trop de risques que Danzo ne découvre que j'ai survécu. Si ça arrive il ne reculera devant rien pour faire disparaitre toutes traces. »

« Tu penses pouvoir te faufiler ? » Demanda le Sarutobi. Si jamais un Anbu ROOT repéré Kushina Hiruzen avait l'intention d'exécuter instantanément Danzo et au diable les conséquences.

« Kimimaro-kun à quitter le village 'pour une mission urgence', il porte un Kunai-Hiraishin sur lui. » Expliqua Naruto provoquant un mélange de soulagement et de déception chez le Hokage.

_Bon ben pas de 'massacre de Danzo' aujourd'hui. _Pensa Hiruzen.

« Cette technique est tellement pratique. »

« Oh avant que je parte… » Kushina enserra son fils dans ses bras. « Sois prudent Soichi. » Murmura la Mère inquiète dans l'oreille de son fils qui se contenta de rendre l'embrasse à Kushina avec un petit sourire.

« T'inquiète Kaa-san. Si les choses empirent Boule de Poils m'aidera. »

_**« Pour ce surnom je ressens une profonde envie de te laisser mourir Gaki. »**_

Kushina éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avant de se tourner vers Hiruzen.

« Porte toi bien Hiru-Jiji. »

« Toi aussi Kushina-chan. Toi aussi. »

Dans un flash rouge Kushina disparut laissant Naruto avec Hiruzen. Alors que Naruto se tournait pour retourner dans la Forêt de la Mort. Hiruzen prit soudainement la parole.

« Naruto, parmi tes genins il y a bien une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux orangés ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Et bien elle est devenue le modèle de mon petit-fils, Konohamaru. » Expliqua le Grand-pére provoquant un petit rire chez le Jônin d'Uzutsuki.

« Petit, brun avec une écharpe trois fois trop grande pour lui ? »

« Tu l'a rencontré ? »

« Et bien… Tu te rappelles de mon Oroike no Justu ? »

« Malheureusement oui. » Marmonna Hiruzen en frissonnant. Cette technique était le plus redoutable jutsu anti-pervers possible, de rang E pour le personnel féminin elle montait jusqu'à un rang S contre les mâles. KO absolu garanti. « Pourquoi ? »

« Euh…Je-lui-ais-enseigner-au-Gaki-Bye ! » Dit Naruto à toute vitesse avant de disparaitre dans un shunshin de vent.

« Oh. Mon. Kami. » Gémit Hiruzen. Il avait eu l'intention de rassurer le conseil en annonçant le retour futur de Tsunade et Jiraya. Mais au lieu de ça il allait devoir annoncer que le Farceur de Konoha était ressuscité. Soudain un papier porté par le vent atterri aux pieds du Hokage.

Hiruzen le ramassa et blêmit en lisant ce qui avait été écrit dessus.

**Tourne la page pour connaitre le moyen de vaincre la Paperasse.**

Le Sarutobi s'exécuta et se bloqua en lisant les deux mots inscrits :

**Kage Bunshin**

Hiruzen se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire pour soulager ses nerfs qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout instant.

Comme tout bon ninja l'Hokage choisi la solution la plus simple :

Détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour de lui.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard dans la Tour.

Sasame n'était pas nerveuse non ! Elle avait juste une profonde anxiété cultivée par quatre jours d'attente dans une tour moisi.

Une fois l'inquiétude envers Tayuya ( qui soit en passant avait juré d'arracher les parties intimes d'un certain serpent et d'un Uchiha) dissipé, le groupe d'Uzu-nin n'avaient eu strictement rien à faire à part attendre.

Et observer.

La majorité des genins étaient arrivé durant les deux derniers jours à l'exception de l'équipe de Suna-nin. Naruto-sensei avait été furieux lorsqu'il avait fut Gaara. Il avait expliqué que ce gamin n'était nul autre que le Jinchûriki du Ichibi et que son sceau était horriblement instable. Selon le Kyûbi Shukaku avait toujours été un peu…psychotique mais il semblerait que le sceau est rendu Gaara et lui complétement fou.

Il était une véritable bombe à retardement.

Naruto avait pris ses genins à l' écart et leurs avait demandé de déclarer forfait si jamais ils devaient faire face à Gaara. Non pas parce qu'il craignait qu'ils perdent mais parce qu'il savait que si ils poussaient trop le Jinchûriki il risquait de craquer et lâcher son Biju.

Si cela arrivait Naruto devrait intervenir pour soumettre Shukaku et il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir sans utiliser le chakra du Kyûbi. Et si Konoha decouvrait l'identité de Naruto…Pas sure qu'Hiruzen parvienne à retenir ses hommes.

Sasame avait vraiment du mal à croire que son sensei et Gaara étaient identique. Elle était terrifié d'imaginer ce que Naruto serait devenu si il était resté dans Konoha.

Après que les cinq jours pendant lesquels les genins avaient été convoqué dans le hall de la Tour. La majorité d'entre eux était arrivé durant les deux derniers jours et ne semblait pas savoir que des préliminaires allaient avoir lieux.

Sasame laissa son regard trainer sur les Genins rassembler.

A part les équipes Alpha et Béta d'Uzutsuki elle pouvait compter dix autres équipes de genins.

**Equipe de Suna** :

Gaara, Kankuro et Temari. Jônin-sensei : Baki, un proche conseiller du Kazegake. Eviter Gaara a tout pris, autorisation d'engager le marionnettiste et l'utilisatrice de Futon.

**Equipe de Kumo** :

Samui, Omoi et Karui. Jônin-sensei Kirâbî Jinchûriki du Hachibi et frère du Yondaime Raikage. Samui est connu pour voir une puissante affinité au Raiton tandis que ses camarades sont des épéistes talentueux. A engager avec précaution.

**Equipe d'Iwa** :

Kurotsuchi, Zadako, Arata. Jônin-sensei : Rôshi Jinchûriki du Yonbi. Kurotsuchi est dangereuse à cause de ses techniques Yoton mais ses deux camarades semblent être des gardes du corps qu'autre chose. Engager avec méfiance.

**Equipe de Kiri** :

Chojuro, Hotaru, Nino. Jônin-sensei : Utakata Jinchûriki du Rokubi. Chojuro est le dernier porteur connue de l'épée Hiramekarei. Pas d'infos sur ses compagnons.

**Equipe d'Oto** :

Dosu, Kin, Zaku. Jônin-sensei : inconnue. Le trio semble utiliser les techniques habituelles des ninjas du Son : genjustu, canon sonore pour faire d'importants dégâts et ondes sonores attaquant le cerveau. Elimination si possible.

**Equipes de Konoha** :

Team Yûgao : Genins Fû Aburame, Yakumo Kurama et Sora. Jônin-sensei : Yûgao Uzuki. Aucune info sur cette équipe. Obtenir plus d'informations avant d'engager.  
Team Asuma : Genins Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka et Choji Akimichi. Jônin-sensei : Asuma Sarutobi. Equipe spécialisé dans la capture et l'interrogatoire, menace minimal si séparé. A engager.  
Team Gai : Genins Tenten, Lee Maito et Neji Hyuga. Jônin-sensei : Gai Maito. Equipe vétéran, très dangeureuse, le Hyuga est un génie en Taijutsu et le Maito peut ouvrir les portes Célestes. A engager avec extrême précaution.  
Team Kurenai : Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno. Jônin-sensei : Kurenai Yuhi. Le Aburame et la Hyuga sont dangereux a cause de la combinaison entre les genjutsus de leur professeur et leurs techniques de clans mais l'Haruno ne semble être douer qu'en tant que Médic-nin. A engager avec prudence.  
Team Kabuto : Genins : Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi Akado, Misumi Tsurugi. Jônin-sensei : Hibari. Le jônin Hibari est l'un des ancien genin d'Orochimaru lorsqu'il était loyal a Konoha, comme sa camarade Anko il a développé une haine farouche envers son ancien sensei. Akado et Tsurugi posséde largement le niveau requis pour être chûnins mais Yakushi, malgré le fait qu'il soit niveau jônin minimum, a fait échouer son équipe sept fois d'affilé. Ne pas engager Yakushi le commandement enquête sur lui, engager les deux autres avec précautions.  
Team Kakashi : Genins Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha. Jônin-sensei : Kakashi Hatake/Inuzuka. Aucune donné sur Sai, l'Inuzuka possède la force d'un chûnin mais son mental est sa faiblesse, L'Uchiha est dangereux si vous l'affrontez faites en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas copier vos techniques, si possible endommager ses yeux comme rétributions pour ses actes. A engager avec précaution.

Sasame pencha la tête avec curiosité en voyant qu'un des genins d'Oto avait ses bras cassés, mais elle ignora bien vite l'Oto-nin pour jeté un regard incendiaire à l'équipe de Sasuke Uchiha. Elle et les autre genins d'Uzutsuki n'avaient rien contre les équipiers de Sasuke mais le Uchiha s'était peint une cible sur le dos à la seconde ou il avait utilisé l'un des leurs en tant que bouclier humain.

La Fûma écouta d'une oreille discrète le Sandaime Hokage faire un discours sur comment les examens chûnins servait de substitut aux guerres afin de comparer l'efficacité des ninjas avant de demander aux genins de quitter l'arène et de rejoindre leurs senseis dans les postes d'observations.

Naruto fit un léger signe de la tête en voyant l'équipe alpha et beta apparaitre à côté de lui.

Une fois tout le monde en-dehors de l'arène un panneau apparut sur lequel les noms des genins commença à défiler.

Lorsque les noms arrêtèrent de défiler, Naruto sourit sous son masque.

_**SASAME FÛMA VS SAKURA HARUNO**_

* * *

Omake : Comment Minato et Kushina sont t'ils devenu un couple ?

Alors que Naruto et Kushina ( sous sa forme de renard) se rendaient vers la Tour au centre de la Forêt de la Mort.

« Dis Kaa-san comment toi et Père vous êtes devenu un couple ? »

« Euh… »

**Flackback No Jutsu Katsu**

« Mikoto help ! » Cria Kushina en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami.

« Kushina ça va ? » Demanda Mikoto en posant le katana qu'elle aiguisé avant que Kushina n'entre dans sa maison en trombe.

« J'ai besoin de toi ! J'aime Minato mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. » Paniqua l'Uzumaki. Mikoto réfléchit un instant avant qu'un sourire sadique n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« Je peux t'aider. Mais d'abords il nous faut un kunai et un parchemin vierge. »

« Hein ? »

Cinq minutes d'explication plus tard.

« MIKOTO, TU ES DEVENU FOLLE ? » Cria Kushina complétement mortifier par ce que son amie voulait faire.

« Quoi ? Ça a marché avec Fugaku et moi ! » Se défendit la Uchiha.

« Mikoto je t'adore mais je suis certaine qu'on envoyer un kunai avec un message disant que je suis amoureuse de lui soit la bonne manière ! » Mikoto haussa ses épaules. Elle avait peut-être omis de préciser qu'elle avait essayé de tuer Fugaku et non pas d'attirer son attention… et qu'elle avait remplacer le message d'amour par un parchemin explosif...

« Tu m'aimes ? » Demanda soudain une voix masculine très surprise derrière le duo de filles.

« QUACK ! M-M-M-Minato ?! Pourquoi tu es là ? » Couina Kushina de surprise alors que sa peau prenait la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Et bien quelqu'un m'a envoyer un kunai me disant de venir ici pour apprendre quelque chose qui allait changer ma vie et… »

« Attends une seconde… Mikoto ? » Kushina se tourna pour voir qu'a la place de son amie il y avait un épouvantail avec marqué 'Bonne Chance' sur sa poitrine. »

« Kushina ça va tu a l'air…très rouge. »

« MIIIIIIIIKKKKOOOOOOTOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

_**Flash-back no Jutsu Kai**_

« Soichi si tu veux savoir cette histoire il voudra que je sois bourré avant. »

« O-ok. »


	11. Chapter 10 : La seconde phase

Apprenti du Démon Chapitre 10: la seconde phase des examens Chûnins

* * *

Cristal de Glace : Pourrait tu préciser qu'es qui t'embrouiller pour les équipes afin que je corrige ce problème. Pour les combats je te laisse le découvrir tout de suite ^^. Kushina rencontra ses anciens amis plus tard, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec Hiruzen et Oui il y aura une rencontre yugito/Naruto/Fû/Gaara.

Erwann : Pour l'écriture j'ai décidé de me laisser aller et de voir ça méne. Pour le ki… j'ai cherché une traduction pour Killing intent mais la traduction française est tellement bateau que j'ai décidé d'utiliser le terme Ki, tout en sachant que ça ne correspondait sans doute pas.

* * *

**SASAME FÛMA VS SAKURA HARUNO**

Sasame poussa un petit soupir alors qu'elle descendait dans l'arène. Son adversaire était pitoyable. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir elle n'était qu'une fan-girl du Uchiha ayant quelques bases en Ninjutsu médical et avec un léger talent en Taijutsu. Elle imaginait aisément que la rosette passait plus de temps à tenter de violer le Uchiha plutôt qu'à s'entrainer.

La Fûma savait qu'elle devrait être heureuse d'avoir affaire à une faiblarde pareil et non à l'un des monstres mais elle était plus dégoûtée qu'autre chose.  
Pour Sasame devenir une bonne shinobi avait été son rêve depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvenait. Rêve en question qui avait failli été briser lorsque la majorité des instructeurs dans son clan l'avaient marqué comme une cause perdu.  
Lorsque les Fûmas avaient rejoint Uzutsuki elle avait été persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas acceptée. Après tout elle n'avait pas de talent particulier, pas de Kekkai Genkai et pas de relations.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la convocation disant qu'elle allait être entrainé pendant un an avant d'être tester par un jônin elle avait cru rêver. On lui donnait une chance de devenir une Kunoichi malgré tout !  
Ses espoirs avaient été brutalement écrasés lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle et les autres Genins devait combattre un jônin. Et quel jônin ! Naruto fucking Uzumaki, créateur et Kage non-officiel d'Uzutsuki, Jinchûriki du Kyûbi, l'homme ayant sauvé sa vie et achever son cousin dans le labo du serpent. Et accessoirement son rôle modèle.  
Le fait que Naruto ait recalé les sept précédentes équipes qu'il avait testé n'avait en rien rassuré la Fûma.

En voyant que ses camarades étaient comme elles, des ratés elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un test impossible à réussir. Une simple farce de la part des hautes pompes pour se donner bonne conscience. Malgré tout elle avait décidé de faire de son mieux.  
Après tout quitte à tomber autant faire du bruit.

Et un miracle était arrivé.

Ils avaient passé contre toute attente.

La personne qu'elle voyait comme un modèle considérait qu'elle et les autres ratés valait la peine qu'il investisse son temps pour eux.

Alors pas question qu'elle perde face à une fan-girl !

Sasame écouta d'une oreille distraite l'arbitre qui malgré le senbon dans sa bouche parvenait à parler parfaitement. Toute son attention était directement sur sa proie.

* * *

Sakura déglutit péniblement en voyant le regard froid et calculateur de son adversaire.

_C-Calme-toi ! Je peux le faire ! Je peux gagner ce combat et prouver ma force et mon amour à Sasuke-kun !_ Pensa-t-elle en lançant un regard furtif au Uchiha qui regardait le combat avec un air morne. Si Sakura s'était concentré sur son adversaire et non pas sur son Sasuke bien-aimée elle aurait vu le regard de Sasame s'assombrir et une multitude d'autres signes hurlant danger.

« Hajime ! » lança l'arbitre avant de sauter en arrière pour laisser de l'espace aux deux Kunoichi.

Sakura renforça ses poings en utilisant une technique bâtarde similaire à celle de Tsunade et chargea directement à son adversaire qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
_Oui ! Je l'ai prise pas surprise ! Un coup et j'ai gagné !_

« Shanaro ! »Cria Sakura en faisant siffler son poing visant la tête de Sasame.

Ce qui se passa ensuite choqua les spectateurs.

Le bras droit de Sasame dévia le poing de Sakura avec une aisance stupéfiante, touchant a peine le bras de la Konoha-nin. L'attaque passa à un cheveu du visage le Fûma qui ne broncha pas.

_Comment… ?_ Les pensées de Sakura furent brutalement interrompues quand une douleur atroce lui traversa le biceps. Avec un cri de douleur suraiguë l'Haruno bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner de Sasame avant d'examiner son bras.

Avec horreur elle vit quatre entailles profondes sur son muscle saignant abondamment et inondant la manche de sa tenue.  
_Mais comment ? Elle n'avait pas d'armes !_  
Sakura tourna son regards sur Sasame et vit que les doigts de sa main gauche été couvert de sangs. La jeune Kunoichi n'était pas doué en combat directe mais elle savait au moins se servir de son cerveau.

« Du Chakra Futon ? » S'étrangla-t-elle de surprise.

* * *

Du coté des spectateurs les Jônins de Konoha et leurs genins étaient totalement sur le cu.

Asuma avait fait tomber sa cigarette, Kakashi avait arrêté de lire son porno, Gai et Lee avaient stoppé de parler de Jeunesse, Shikamaru s'était réveiller, et Choji avait arrêté de manger ses chips et etc...

Kurenai fut la première à se reprendre.

« C'est impossible…Elle n'est qu'une genin. » Murmura Kurenai inquiète pour son élève. Sakura n'était pas l'élevé rêvé avec son fan-girlsme et son dégout de toute forme d'entrainements contraignant. Mais malgré ses défauts elle restait l'une de ses genins.

« Et pourtant. » Murmura Kakashi en faisant mine de retourner à son livre tout en gardant son attention fixé sur la Fûma.

« YOSH ! Cette petite kunoichi fait brûler ses flammes… » Commença Gai avant d'être étouffer par Asuma et Yugito.

« Kakashi-sensei qu'es qui ce passe ? » Demanda Sasuke qui tout comme les autres genins de Konoha ne comprenait pas qu'elle était le problème. Le Uchiha avait activé son Sharingan à l' instant où Sakura avait été touché mais il ne parvenait pas a copier la technique de la Fûma.

_Qu'es que c'est que cette technique ? Il me la faut ! Elle m'aidera pour __**le**__ tuer ! _Pensant le Uchiha alors que la marque maudite pulsait dans son cou.

« Ouais c'est vrai Nii-san ! Quasiment tous les chûnins utilisent des Jutsus élémentaires en quoi c'est si différemment. » S'écria Kiba exprimant a voix hautes les questions d'un grand nombre de genins.

« Kiba elle n'est pas entrain d'utiliser un jutsu. C'est de la pure manipulation qu'elle fait là. » Expliqua Kakashi avec patience.

« Et ? » Kakashi grogna, il aimait son frère mais parfois il pouvait avoir des éclairs de stupidités… Le jônin de Konoha ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand qu'elle qu'un le devança.

« Ce que Hatake veut dire c'est que la pure manipulation de Chakra est une technique très difficile que seules des Kages et des Jônins d'élites sont parvenu à maitriser parfaitement. » Le groupe se tourna pour voire le jônin d'Uzutsuki, Kitsune marcher vers eux d'un pas calme.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là Uzu-nin ? » Demanda Kakashi, peinant à comprendre pourquoi il était là.

« Juste venu donner un petit conseil. » Soudain la voix de Kitsune prit un ton glacial. « Uchiha si tu ne désactive pas ton putain de Sharingan dans les cinq prochaines secondes mes doigts seront la dernière chose que tu verras. »

Sasuke renifla et prépara une réplique cinglante mais Kakashi le stoppa. Lui et les autres Jônins avaient senti le chakra Futon qui avait embué les mains de Kitsune.  
Kakashi comprit aussitôt que Kitsune était le Sensei de la Fûma qui affrontait Sakura et qu'il était très protecteur envers son élève.

« Sasuke fait ce qu'il dit. »

« Sensei... »

« Genin Uchiha, copier les techniques d'invités peut être considérait comme un acte de guerre. » Gronda Kakashi coupant net Sasuke qui éteignit son Sharingan malgré sa colère évidente.

« Merci Hatake. » Dit Kitsune en se détendant. Les Jônins de Konoha se détendirent. Une certaine blonde qui connaissait la vraie identité de l'Uzumaki.

_Crétin de Uchiha ! On n'a pas besoin de tension avec nos futurs alliés ! _Pensant Yugito en masquant sa colère du mieux qu'elle pu_._

« Ça aurait fait désordre si j'avais dû tuer le dernier Uchiha parce qu'il avait volé une de mes techniques. » Continua 'Kitsune' avec un ton plaisant s'attirant un regard haineux de la part de Sasuke.

« Vos techniques ? » demanda Asuma, toujours curieux lorsque des techniques Futons etaient concerné.

« Kaze no Suraisā n'est pas la seul technique que j'ai créé pour mon village, Sarutobi-san. Et je n'ai pas enseigné une seule technique à mes élèves. »Expliqua le jônin avant de tourner talon pour rejoindre les autres ninjas d'Uzutsuki.

« Pauvre Sakura. »Murmura Ino. « Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance d'être tombé sur un génie. »Kitsune stoppa brutalement et éclata de rire surprennant les Konoha-nins.

« Un génie ? » Fit-il, en s'étouffant de rire. « Sasame est loin d'être un 'génie'. Du moins au sens où vous l'entendez. » Les ninjas de Konoha le regardérent comme si il venait d'annoncer que la lune était enfaite une prison spatiale pour le cadavre d'un démon primordiale.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Lee avec curiosité.

« Elle n'a strictement aucun talent particulier pour les arts ninjas. Les capacités qu'elle a aujourd'hui elle les gagner par des efforts continue. » Déclara Kitsune avant de rejoindre les autres Uzu-nins laissant la Konoha-nins ébahis devant cette nouvelle.

**_C'est mauvais pour ton karma de mentir Gaki._**

_Je n'ai pas menti Kurama. Sasame n'a vraiment aucun talent... physiquement. Il ne m'ont jamais demander comment était ma petite Sasa-chan mentalement._

* * *

Sasame observa calmement le visage tordue de douleur de Sakura. La genin de Konoha avait son bras droit pendu à ses côtés, complétement inutilisable à cause de la blessure.

_Capacités de combat... 50%  
Chance de victoire... 99%  
Réserve de Chakra...90%_

Un membre en moins plus que trois avant victoire.

Aveugler par la douleur Sakura chargea à nouveau juste pour voir Sasame esquiver chacune de ses attaques avec aisance.

Kitsune/Naruto poussa un léger soupira lorsque son élève entailla la genin de Konoha neutralisant sa jambe gauche.

« De tous les adversaires possibles il a fallu que Sasame tombe sur le genre qu'elle déteste. » Marmonna Naruto en secouant la tête. Il adorait sa petite genin mais parfois la Fûma pouvait être très vicieuse contre les personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas. « Sérieusement elle aurait pu finir le combat en deux coups. »

_**Comme son sensei**__._

_Hush, boule de poil._

« Hey Blondie, tu penses que la Gaki va la tuer ? » Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules devant la question de Tayuya.

« Sasame déteste tuer mais si il faut en arriver là elle n'hésitera pas. Si Rose Bonbon veut survivre elle a intérêt à abandonner. » Tayuya hocha la tête et jeta un regard fier a la Fûma.

« Ah dire qu'il y a quelques années elle parvenait à peine à faire un Bunshin… Ils grandissent si vite. » Soupira théâtralement la flutiste faisant sourire ses compagnons.

Les Uzu-nins observèrent avec fierté Sasame neutraliser les membres restant de Sakura afin de l'à forcer à abandonner.  
Le contraste entre Sasame qui était à peine essoufflé et Sakura qui était au sol, saignant abondamment, était un témoignage clair de leur différence de niveau.

**SASAME FÛMA WIN**

Une fois la victoire de Sasame annoncé ils virent la Fûma s'approcher de l'Haruno et murmurer quelque chose que seul les jônins parvinrent à saisir.

« Si tu es resté une fan-girl à notre prochaine rencontre je te tuerai. » Une fois son message délivrer, la Fûma s'éloigna sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Une équipe médicale vint chercher Sakura tandis que Sasame rejoignait ses compagnons.

« Bien jouer Sasa-chan. » Fit Naruto en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son élève.

« Sensei ! » Se plaignit la Fûma en rougissant. « J'ai plus quatorze ans ! »

« Même dans quarante ans tu seras toujours ma Sasa-chan, Sasa-chan. » Avant que Sasame ne puisse trouver une réplique, elle se retrouva écraser entre les seins de Tayuya.

« Aha ! Bien joué Kohai ! Tu l'a tellement niquer qu'elle en devenue lesbienne ! » S'écria la spécialiste en Genjutsu faisant rougir Zaraki et Nell tandis que les membres des Kitsunes No Kiri poussé un soupir collectif.

« Senpai...air ! » Couina Sasame dont le visage venait de prendre un paterne de rouge rivalisant avec les cheveux d'une Uzumaki.

Zaraki, Jûgo et Kimimaro se regardèrent et commencèrent à prendre à passer de l'argent a Karin et Nell qui paraissait très fier d'elles.

« Euh pourquoi… » Commença Sasame, une fois que Tayuya l'eu relâché.

« Ils ont parié sur le temps que ça te prendrai pour gagner. » Expliqua Naruto. Sasame ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravie de savoir que ses camarades avaient été confiants en sa victoire.

« Hey regarder ! » Vis Nell en pointant vers le panneau d'affichage ou deux noms venait d'apparaitre.

**KARIN UZUMAKI VS FÛ ABURAME**

Karin hocha la tête et se prépara à descendre mais se figea.

« Je forfais ! » Son exclamation surpris tout le monde. Naruto qui regarda sa sœur de Clan, attendant une explication.

Karin se contenta de dessiner le chiffre sept dans l'air et murmurer 'Jinchûriki' pour que Naruto comprenne. Parmi tout les membres des Uzumakis Karin était la moins doué en combat directe. Affronter

_**Et ben merde… ta cousine est plus doué que je le pensais ! J'arrive même pas a sentir le chakra de Choumei dans la gamine avec tous ces insectes dans son corps !**_

_Le Nanabi n'est pas supposé être emprisonné par Taki ?_

_**Konoha a dû le récupérer tout en faisant croire au monde que Taki l'avait toujours.**_

_Mmm, les gars de la division d'espionnage vont devenir fous en apprenant ça. L'équilibre des forces est bien plus fragile qu'on le pensait._

**FÛ ABURAME WIN**

_Kurama comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas senti le Nan…__Choumei__ ? De simple insectes n'auraient pas dû t'arréter._

_**Gaki je ne suis pas un radar a Biju tu sais. La seul raison pour laquelle j'ai pu repérer Shukaku ait dû au fait qu'il émet du chakra en permanence sans rien pour l'atténuer. La partenaire de Choumei a un sceau bien plus puissant et a tout un essaim de bestiole dans son corps en plus. **_

_Je vois. _

**TAYUYA UZUMAKI VS KIN**

_**L'Oto-nin est tellement foutu !**_

Naruto effectua une rapide prière pour la malheureuse faisant face à Tayu-chan.  
L'Oto-nin tenta de piéger son adversaire dans un genjutsu mais un coup de poing magistral de l'Uzumaki la neutralisa avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

_Elle s'est fait assommer par un genjustu spécialiste ?_

_**C'est la looooooose, man. **_

…_Kurama, ne dit plus JAMAIS ça._

_**Rabat-joie.**_

**SABAKU NO TEMARI VS INO**

« Hey Sensei vous pensez qu'on pourrait faire comme la Suna-nin pour renforcer notre Futon ? » Demanda Sasame avec excitation en voyant Temari envoyer un barrage d'attaque usant le vent avec son éventail géant.

« ... Je ne sais pas Gaki-chan mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. » Commenta Naruto alors qu'Ino se faisait assommer par un revers de l'éventail de Temari.

« Pauvre Yamanaka, elle avait aucune chance contre la Génialissime absolu classe d'un utilisateur de Futon. » Fit Sasame en dressant son poing vers le ciel.

« Bien dit Gaki-chan, bien dit. » Répondit Naruto en tapotant la tête de son éléve.

**SABAKU NO TEMARI WIN **

**SABAKU NO GAARA VS SAI**

« J'abandonne. » Déclara Sai aussitôt, s'attirant un regard furibond de la part de Gaara.

« Vous pensez qu'il sait qu'il est… » Demanda Nell.

« Si il ne le sait pas, son putain instinct vient de lui sauver la vie. » Répondit Tayuya en jetant un regard méfiant au Jinchûriki du Ichibi qui paraissait frustré de voir sa 'proie' lui échapper.

**SABAKU NO GAARA WIN**

**SABAKU NO KANKURÔ VS ZARAKI SHIROGANE**

« Oho. » Fit Naruto avec un sourire. « Voilà qui est intéressant. Amuse-toi bien Zara-Kun. »

Le Shirogane hocha la tête et descendit dans l'arène.

« Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner gamin. Tu ne fais pas le poids ! »Fit Kankurô avec une voix emplis d'arrogance. Zaraki se contenta de dérouler un rouleau et le posa sur le sol. Aussitôt un nuage de fumée cacha le Shirogane.

« Il va utiliser ça directement ? » S'étonna Karin s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de Kimimaro et Tayuya.

Lorsque le nuage de fumée se dissipa quelque chose se tenait à côté de Zaraki. A première vu il semblait s'agir d'une 'simple' statue faite dans un mélange de métal brun et rouge. Elle représentait un homme d'en mètre quatre-vingt avec des cheveux en pics et TROIS paires de bras.

Le Shirogane prit un katana dans sa main droite tandis que cinq fils de chakra sortaient de sa main gauche et se connectait avec la statue/marionnette.

« Tu ferais mieux de sortir ta marionnette Suna-nin, Ashura est impatient. » Signala calmement Zaraki à son adversaire. Kankurô se prépara à lancer une réplique comme quoi il était impossible qu'une marionnette en métal ne bouge mais se figea en voyant les bras d'Ashura bouger comme si la marionnette d'acier s'étirait.

« Les Shiroganes ont fait un travail génial avec mes sceaux. » Remarqua Naruto, en observant le duo Zaraki/Ashura avec un regard fier.

« Blondie c'est tes sceaux qui font bouger ce…truc ? » Demanda Tayuya, curieuse.

« Yup J'ai travaillé avec Kaidan et Hotaru pour créer une nouvelle génération de marionnettes faites de fer et d'acier. Kaidan avait déjà fait les plans mais le poids rendait le projet irréalisable. Enfin irréalisable jusqu'à ce qu'on applique un sceau qui permet de rendre le métal aussi léger que du bois. » Kimimaro et Tayuya fixèrent l'Uzumaki hébété. Ils savaient que les Uzumakis étaient capable de faire des trucs supposément impossible avec leurs sceaux mais savoir que Naruto pouvait a n'importe quel moment dire 'Fuck you' aux lois de la nature étaient assez flippant.

« C'est… Tu peux faire ça avec du Fuinjutsu ? » Parvint à articuler Tayuya, après un moment.

« Tayu-chan tu sais bien que TOUT est possible avec le Fuinjutsu. » Répondit Naruto alors que le duel entre Zaraki et Kankurô débutait.

Kankurô déploya sa marionnette Karasu et envoya une voler de senbons empoisonné sur Zaraki. Ashura s'interposa, les aiguilles rebondissant sur sa peau de métal avant de charger à une vitesse qui aurait dû être impossible pour une marionnette devant faire un bon quintal au minimum.

Le Suna-nin recula en urgence tout en tirant plusieurs dards vers Zaraki qui soit les esquiva soit se servi de son katana pour les dévier. Kankurô tenta d'attaquer l'Uzu-nin avec des bombes empoisonné mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger Karasu, les bras d'Ashura se refermèrent sur la marionnette en bois et la réduisit en petit bois.

Le Suna-nin roula à l'abri pour esquiver la pluie d'écharde et s'éloigner du monstre de métal mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec la pointe d'un katana.

Avec un grognement frustré Kankurô leva ses mains.

« J'abandonne. »

**ZARAKI SHIROGANE WIN**

Zaraki hocha la tête et rangea Ashura dans un sceau avant de retourner avec ses compagnons.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'était Over-kill d'utiliser Ashura Zaraki ? » Le Shirogane se contenta d'hausser ses épaules comme toute réponse.

**SHIKAMARU NARA VS HOTARU TSUCHIGUMO**

Naruto observa le combat entre la kunoichi de Kiri et le Konoha-nin avec intérêt. A première vu Hotaru aurait dû être la gagnante mais le Nara utilisa l'ombre projetés par les techniques Suitons contre elle afin de la piéger.

« J'aurais jamais pensé que le Kagemane pouvait être utilisé de cette manière. » Commenta Kimimaro avec un visage pensif.  
Entre les bonnes humaines une technique comme le Kagemane pouvait vaincre n'importe quel ennemi.

« Ce type est à surveiller. » Grogna Naruto en voyant Shikamaru assommer Hotaru en la forçant à donner un coup de boule au mur.

_Ce type sera sans doute le futur Jônin Commander de Konoha avec un cerveau pareil._

**SHIKAMARU NARA WIN**

**NEIJI HYUGA VS YOROI AKADO**

« Crétin, c'est du suicide d'affronter un Hyuga au corps à corps. » Soupira Karin en voyant Yoroi charger Neiji afin d'aspirer son chakra.

Naruto et les autres Uzu-nins grimacèrent en voyant le Konoha-nin se faire littéralement broyer par le Hyuga en une fraction de secondes.

« Ouch…J'aimerai pas être à sa place. » Murmura Sasame en voyant le corps désarticulé de Yoroi s'écrouler au sol après l'assaut brutal du Hyuga.

**NEIJI HYUGA WIN **

**SASUKE UCHIHA VS ZAKU ABUMI**

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour sentir les émotions qui venait de jaillir de ses compagnons. Après tout il ressentait les mêmes en lui.

Colère.

Naruto tourna son regard vers Tayuya qui avait posé sa main sur sa marque maudite : un unique tomoe entouré par un cercle de rune. Même si Naruto et Kushina avait réussi à stopper le sceau d'Orochimaru

Alors que Sasuke et le genin d'Oto commençait leurs combats Naruto tapota sur l'épaule de son amie et utilisa le langage des signes qu'Haku avait créé pour les Kitsunes No Kiri.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien Blondie je suis juste inquiète. » Naruto fronça les sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

« Inquiète ? Pourquoi ? »

« Si Orochimaru a réussi à créer une Marque Maudite lui permettant d'influencer quelqu'un…Combien de personnes pourrait être ses espions ? » Expliqua Tayuya faisant grincer Naruto lorsqu'il comprit ou elle voulait en venir.

« Uzutsuki a un protocole pour détecter ce genre de sceau chez une personne. » Contra le Jinchûriki en se rappelant des checkpoint qu'Hotaru avait créés.

« Mais les autres villages non. » Un frisson glacial parcours l'échine de Naruto. Rien que d'imaginer Orochimaru ayant des espions dans les hautes sphères des cinq grands villages…

« ...Je ne peux pas parler pour Kiri, Iwa et Kumo mais Sarutobi-Jiji connait l'existence des Marques Maudites depuis des années. Je ne peux pas croire que lui et Ero-sennin n'ont pas pris des mesures adéquates. »

Tayuya hocha la tête satisfaite et observa le match avec Naruto. Le serpent pourrait attendre plus tard.

Sasuke et son équipe n'ayant rejoint la Tour que quelques heures plus tôt, le Uchiha était loin d'être en pleine forme contrairement à l'Oto-nin qui était arrivé environ douze heures plus tôt.

Ce faisant Zaku en profita pour utiliser les espèces de canons à air greffés dans ses bras pour forcer le Uchiha à être en permanence en mouvement, espérant que Sasuke allait finir par céder à l'épuisement.

« Il va falloir créer des contre-mesures contre ce genre d'armes. » Murmura Kimimaro à Naruto en voyant les dégâts important que Zaku avait infligé à l'arène. Si les Oto-nin commençaient à remplir leurs unités avec des ninjas ayant les mêmes augmentations que Zaku, les pertes augmenteraient pour Uzutsuki.

Soudain Karin se figea en sentant le sceau qu'elle avait placé sur Sasuke voler en éclat.

« Kitsune, mon sceau… » Karin n'eut pas besoin de finir pour que le Jinchûriki comprenne. Naruto écarquilla des yeux en voyant des tatouages noirs commençait à apparaitre sur la nuque du Uchiha. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir une attaque de Zaku provoqua un nuage de fumée, cachant les combattants.

La fumée se dissipa très vite mais le spectacle qu'elle révéla choqua l'assemblé de ninjas.

Pendant la fraction de secondes ou il avait été caché a la vue de tous, Sasuke était passé derrière Zaku et lui avait saisi les bras l'immobilisant.

Naruto fixa le visage du Uchiha alors que l'arbitre se préparait à le nommer vainqueur. Le Jônin d'Uzutsuki blêmit en voyant un sourire sadique apparaitre sur le visage du Uchiha.

_Ce sourire… c'est le même que celui de Kisame. C'est le visage d'un homme ne vivant que pour le sang et la mort._

L'instant d'après une série de bruits écœurants retentit dans l'arène lorsque Sasuke déboita les bras de Zaku.

L'Oto-nin s'écroula en hurlant de douleur, l'arbitre tenta d'intervenir mais Sasuke le devança.

**« Katon - Gōkakyū** ! » Une boule de feu jailli de sa bouche et fonça sur Zaku. Malheureusement l'attaque n'avait pas été assez forte pour le tuer d'un seul coup, la boule de feu avait juste était assez forte pour l'enflammer. Dès l'instant le feu prit Naruto sut que Zaku était condamné

Les spectateurs du match observèrent avec horreur le ninja d'Oto être transformer en torche humaine alors que ses hurlements de douleurs résonnaient dans le bâtiment alors qu'il convulsait sur le sol essayant d'éteindre les flammes.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sasuke s'attendant à ce qu'il achève son adversaire.

Le Uchiha se contenta d'observer Zaku brûler avec un regard satisfait sans chercher à intervenir.

Naruto poussa un grognement de dégout. Il savait que l'arbitre ne pouvait pas achever l'Oto-nin sans provoquer un incident diplomatique. Le Jinchûriki détourna son regard et remarqua l'état dans lequel ses genins étaient : Nell avait pris une couleur verdâtre et semblait être prête à vider son estomac d'une seconde à l'autre, Zaraki avait détourné son regard et au vu de ses poings serrés il avait du mal à se contenir quant à Sasame…

La Fûma avait son regard fixé sur Zaku et une émotion, que Naruto n'aurais jamais cru voir chez elle lorsqu'un Oto-nin était concerné, brillait : Pitié.

« Sensei… »

« Je sais, Sasame. » Murmura Naruto en posant sa main sur la tête de son élève. Pour une fois la Fûma ne se plaignit pas.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels l'odeur atroce de chair brûlé envahi tout le bâtiment, avant que l'agonie de Zaku ne s'achève.

**WINNER SASUKE UCHIHA**

Naruto regarda Kakashi apparaitre dans un shunshin à côté de Sasuke et embarqua le Uchiha, sans doute pour le discipliner.

Une fois le combat fini une équipe de nettoyage vint récupérer le c… les restes de Zaku avant de nettoyer l'Arène avec des Suitons jutsu tandis que les spectateurs discutaient de ce que Sasuke avait fait.

Les ninjas n'étaient pas étranger à la mort, après tout tuer est ce qu'on attend d'assassins professionnels mais voir un jeune homme torturer à mort son ennemi alors qu'il avait déjà gagner juste pour le bonheur de le voir souffrir…  
Ce n'était pas le travail d'un assassin.

C'était celui d'une bête.

« Merde ! Mais ce type est malade ! » Cracha Karin avec dégout.

« Il avait gagné pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Demanda Jûgo incapable de comprendre les actions de l'Uchiha.

« Connard…Je savais qu'il était une ordure mais merde quoi ! » Grogna Tayuya, en fronçant le nez, dégouté par l'odeur de chair brulée.

Naruto et Kimimaro se regardèrent la même pensé en tête. La Marque Maudite été t'elle responsable ? Ou es que Sasuke avait agi ainsi de lui-même ?

D'après ce que Naruto avait vu la Marque permettait à Orochimaru de contrôler sa victime tout en lui donnant un boost de puissance mais vu que Karin avait placé un sceau de quarantaine sur la Marque avant qu'elle ne soit complétement installé le contrôle mental ne pouvait pas être complet.

En théorie l'Uzumaki aurait pris Tayuya comme exemple mais contrairement à l'Uchiha la jeune femme était arrivée dans la Tour quelques heures après avoir été marqué juste à temps pour Naruto et Kushina de stopper la progression et modifier la Marque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais avec Sasuke… Naruto n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait arriver, vu que le Uchiha avait passé quatre jours dans la forêt avec un sceau de d'isolation affaiblit et une marque maudite en cours de développement.

_**« Tu devrais surveiller le Uchiha, Naruto. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »**_

_« Qu'es que tu veux dire ? »_

_**« Ce gamin… Il baigne dans la haine et l'envie de vengeance. Je n'ai pas vu une âme aussi corrompu depuis…Madara. »**_

_« Kurama je sais que tu déteste les Uchihas mais tu ne deviendrais pas un peu paranoïaque ? ça m'étonnerait que Sasuke soit le Nidaime Madara. »_

_**« Peut-être mais après avoir vu de quoi est capable le Sharingan je pense que j'ai le droit de l'être.**_** »**

Naruto hocha la tête mentalement et regarda le panneau d'affichage annoncer

**NELL KAMIZURU VS HINATA HYUGA **

Lorsque le nom de Nell apparut sur l'écran Naruto se tourna vers elle avec un visage sérieux.

« Nell. »

« Sensei ? »

« Si tu gagnes je te paie ce que tu veux dans la pâtisserie de ton choix. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui mais si tu perds interdiction de toucher aux moindres aliments sucré pendant une semaine. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ton adversaire t'attends Nell. »

Avec un marmonnement ressemblant a 'fichu sexy sensei' Nell descendit dans l'arène.

« Yo ! J'espère que je t'ai pas fait attendre ! » Fit joyeusement Nell faisant sursauter Hinata.

« N-Non je n'ai pas attendu. » Murmura doucement l'Hyuga.

« Bon qu'es qu'on attend ? »

A la seconde ou l'Arbitre donna le top départ Nell bondit en arrière et lâcha un essaim de guêpes sur Hinata.

« L'Hyuga est fichu. Nell est la pire adversaire possible pour un expert en Taijutsu. »

« N'en soyez pas si sûr. »

A la seconde ou l'essaim d'insectes s'abattit sur Hinata , elle prit une posture familière pour les experts du Jūken.

_Le Hakke Rokujūyon Shō ? _Pensa Naruto avec incompréhension._ Mais c'est une technique offensive pourquoi elle… _

« **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō** ! » Hurla Hinata, en faisant bouger ses bras a une vitesse effroyable, aussitôt un dôme protecteur.

« Saint Rikudo ! »_ On dirait le Hakkeshō Kaiten sans l'effet de tourbillon et avec un effet tranchant ajouté au chakra ! _Naruto posa un instant avant de sourire._ Semblerait que la ratée des Hyugas soit un génie à sa manière. _

Nell jura en voyant que les guêpes qui s'approchaient du dôme se faisaient réduire en pièces en l'espace d'une seconde. Une commande mental plus tard et son essaime encercla Hinata tout en restant à distance de son dôme protecteur.

La Kamizuru s'appuya sur son poing et observa son adversaire avec un air pensif. La Hyuga ne pouvait pas attaquer sans se faire étouffer par les insectes de Nell mais en même temps ses petits soldats volant ne pouvaient pas attaquer la Hyuga sans se faire massacrer.

Nell resta un instant pensif avant de claquer soudainement des doigts avec un air satisfait. La Kamizuru fouilla dans son sac et en sorti une paire de bombes violettes qu'elle lança aussitôt sur son adversaire.

Hinata écarquilla des yeux en voyant les bombes foncer vers elle et tenta d'esquiver. Malheureusement pour elle l'essaim de guêpes autour d'elle la bloqua la forçant à user son Shugohakke pour se defendre.

« Checkmate. » Murmura Nell lorsque les bombes touchèrent le dôme de chakra de la Hyuga créant un nuage de poison qui engloutit Hinata.

Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, les spectateurs purent voir la Hyuga au sol paralyser par le poison de la Kamizuru.

**NELL KAMIZURU WIN**

« Beau combat Hinata-san. » Fit Nell en donnant l'antidote à son adversaire. « J'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça un jour. » Lança-t-elle avant de rejoindre Naruto et compagnie.

La Hyuga lança un regard surpris à la Kamizuru étonné qu'elle ne se vante pas de sa victoire.

« La prochaine fois tu ne gagneras pas aussi facilement. » murmura Hinata avec un feu nouveau dans son regard. Voyant le changement d'habitude chez la Hyuga, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Semblerait que tu ais gagner une rivale Nell. »

« Sensei j'espère que vous vous souvenez de votre promesse… » Naruto pleura sous son masque en entendant les futurs cris d'agonie de son porte-monnaie.

« Heureusement que j'ai ma réserve de ramen chez moi. »

**DOSU KINUTA VS ARATA DAIRISEKI **

Naruto observa calmement l'Oto-nin combattre l'Iwa-nin cherchant à obtenir autant d'infos que possible sur le dispositif sonore sur son bras.

Lorsque Dosu finit par assommer Arata, Kitsune avait déjà créé six plans différents pour neutraliser ce genre d'attaque.

**DOSU KINUTA WIN**

**SAMUI NI VS MAKO SEKKAIGAN**

_Ouch… ça doit faire mal._ Pensant Naruto en voyant la Kunoichi d'Iwa se prendre un éclair de foudre de la part de la blonde.

_**Et ben, tu parles d'un combat express.**_

**SAMUI NI WIN**

**OMOI VS HIDORI MISUTO**

Le combat fut plutôt intéressant. La Kunoichi de Kiri parvint à blesser le Kumo-nin avec des fouets fait d'eau mais Omoi parvint à retourner son attaque contre elle en l'électrocutant.

**OMOI WIN**

**JÛGO UZUMAKI VS TENTEN HIGARUSHI**

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de plaindre la pauvre genin de Konoha. La kunoichi était doué mais face a un type pouvant rendre sa peau plus dure que l'acier les possibilités pour une maitre d'armes était plutôt mince.  
Elle parvint à donner un bon combat mais fini par tomber à cours de parchemins explosifs, permettant à Jûgo de l'assommer.

**JÛGO UZUMAKI WIN **

**KARUI VS KUROTSUCHI**

« Saint Rikudo ! C'est moi ou l'Iwa-nin vient de cracher du magma ? » Jura Naruto

« La gamine de Kumo a un putain d'ange gardien… J'aurai jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse survivre parés s'être pris une piutain de balle de lave.» Commenta Tayuya.

**KUROTSUCHI WIN**

**MAKO YOGAN VS CHOJURO **

« L'héritier de la Hiramekarei ? » Murmura Naruto avec intérêt. Les membres des Kiri No Kitsunes présent fut aussitôt concentré sur le genin de Kiri alors qu'il chargeait la Kunoichi d'Iwa.

Malgré son attitude timide et hésitante il fut très vite évidant que Chojuro savait manier la Hiramekarei.

« Mmm au moins il ne déshonneur pas l'épée de Mangetsu-sensei. » Déclara Tayuya en voyant Chojuro écraser son adversaire.*

« Pas sûr que ça arrête Suigetsu. »

« Pas faux. »

**CHOJURO WIN **

**KIBA INUZUKA VS SORA**

« C'est moi ou Kiba-san affronte un moine ? » S'étonna Sasame.

« Ce gamin… Il a quelque chose de familier. » Murmura Naruto pour lui-même, sans faire attention au san que Sasame avait rajouter, alors que Kiba et Sora s'affrontaient dans un duel de taijutsu.

_**Nom de… Gaki le bonze-junior a une petite quantité de mon chakra en lui ! **_

_QUOI ? Mais comment c'est possible ? _

_**Quelqu'un a dû faire des expériences avec les résidus de mon chakra lorsque j'ai été arraché a Kushina. **_

_Tu penses que ce gamin est un survivant des expériences d'Orochimaru ? _

_**Ou peut-être que Danzo a voulu créer une arme et Sarutobi l'a arrêté. **_

… _Va falloir garder un œil sur lui. Sans ta conscience pour contenir ton chakra il deviendra fou à la seconde ou il essaiera de l'utiliser. _

Kurama ne répondit pas mais Naruto sentit son approbation tandis qu'ils observaient Kiba vaincre le pseudo-Jinchûriki sans que Sora n'use du chakra du Kyûbi.

**KIBA INUZUKA WIN **

**FÛ ABURAME VS YAKUMO KURAMA**

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris de voir que l'Aburame allait avoir un second "combat" et interloqué par le nom de son adversaire.

_Kurama, Le clan de cette gamine… _

_**Juste un drôle de hasard Gaki. A part toi et les autres Bijus personne ne connait mon vrai nom. **_

_Hm _

Naruto reporta son attention sur le duel entre Fû et Yakumo et fut surpris de voir que l'Aburame aux cheveux verts semblait immuniser contre les genjutsus , en plus de ça elle n'avait pas utilisé un seul insecte contre la Kurama, juste du taijutsu.

_Cette Fû va devenir une puissante Kunoichi si on lui en laisse le temps._

Yakumo donna un bon combat mais fini par s'effondrer devant la plus grande endurance de son adversaire.

**FÛ ABURAME WIN**

**CHOJI AKIMICHI VS SHINO ABURAME**

Le combat s'acheva par une victoire éclair de Shino qui envoya un essaim d'insectes dévoraient le chakra de Choji.

**SHINO ABURAME WIN**

**LEE MAITO VS MISUMI TSURUGI**

Naruto n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour connaitre le futur vainqueur. Si le genin en spandex vert avait réussi à affronter Haku, il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'un autre genin ne réussisse à le battre.

Et effectivement Misumi fut mis hors-jeu par un coup de pieds monstrueux à la seconde ou l'arbitre commença le match.

**LEE MAITO WIN **

« Enfin terminer ! » Grogna Naruto en regardant Hiruzen. Le Hokage vit un signe et un groupe de chûnins surgit de nulle part pour donner des papiers aux finalistes.

* * *

Listes des finalistes:

Konoha : Fû Aburame, Shikamaru Nara , Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Lee Maito, Kiba Inuzuka

Kumo : Samui Ni, Omoi

Oto : Dosu Kinuta

Uzutsuki : Sasame Fûma, Zaraki Shirogane, Tayuya Uzumaki, Jûgo Uzumaki, Nell Kamizuru

Suna : Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari

Iwa : Kurotsuchi

Kiri : Chojuro

* * *

« Qu'es que… » Sasame fronça les sourcils en lisant son papier. « Sensei, ils nous donnent aucune infos sur qui on est sensé combattre ils disent juste qu'on est censé être devant l'Arène dans un mois. »

« Oh ? Et bien il semblerait qu'ils faillent doubler l'entrainement que j'avais prévu. »

Naruto vit signe aux autres Uzu-nins de le suivre. Le groupe quitta rapidement Konoha avant de s'arrêter devant une clairière.

« Parfait… » Le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi dégaina un Kunai avec la marque du Hiraishin et le lança. Aussitôt une certaine Uzumaki se matérialisa avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Lady et gentleman welcome to AirUzumaki ! » Fit Kushina avec un grand sourire avant d'user le Hiraishin pour téléporter tout le monde à Uzutsuki.

* * *

Trois jours plus tards, campagne d'Oto no Kuni ( Ancien Pays du Riz)

« Donc… Comment tu te sens Nidaime Harukage ? »

« Putain pas toi aussi Haku ! » Grogna Naruto avec désespoir les anbus .

Deux jours plus tôt, Kushina avait été nommé la Shodaime Harukage et avait choisi comme futur successeur Naruto avec l'aval du conseil. Honnêtement Le Jinchûriki du Kyubi avait été stupéfait de l'aisance avec laquelle les ninjas d'Uzutsuki avaient accepté sa mère comme leur chef.

C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'un tiers de la force militaire d'Uzutsuki était composé de Kunoichis et que les Kunoichis en question idolâtré la Akaï Chishio no Habanero.

… Et aussi que l'instinct de survie des hommes les empêchaient de s'opposer a elle.

Sérieusement le truc qu'elle faisait avec ses cheveux était flippant!

En théorie Naruto aurait dû entrainer ses genins avec Tayuya et Jûgo tout en s'entrainant à maitriser le Hiraishin. Malheureusement une patrouille avait repéré une base caché dans la campagne profonde du pays du Riz et Kushina avait décidé de raser la base pour attirer l'attention d'Oto sur eux. Plus Orochimaru enverrait de ninjas contre Uzutsuki, moins il aurait de troupes pour envahir Konoha.  
D'où la présence de Naruto, Haku, Kimimaro, Tayuya et une douzaine d'Anbus. Ça faisait toujours bizarre pour l'Uzumaki de voir ses frères d'armes vêtu de l'armure et la cape d'Anbus. Avec leurs masques s'étaient a peine s'ils pouvaient les reconnaitre.

« Ok , les gars la base a deux entrés sans compter les sorties cachés. On a déjà fait ça mille fois mais rester quand même sur vos gardes. Moi, 3(Tayuya) et l'escouade de 13 on prend l'entrée sud, 1 (Haku) tu prends 36 et ses filles pour t'occuper de l'entrée nord. 4(Kimimaro), toi l'escouade de 21 vous restez à l'extérieur pour chopper les fuyards. »

« Entendu, 9(Naruto). »

« Allez dispersion. »

Toute l'unité disparut dans un Shunshin collectif pour se placer à leurs postes.

Une paire de chûnins d'Oto gardé la porte caché de la base mais ils furent exécuter par une volée de kunai avant d'avoir eu le temps de sonner l'alarme. Naruto créa aussitôt une cinquantaine de clones qui se transformèrent en souris et rats avant d'aller explorer le complexe.  
Dix minutes plus tard les clones avaient créé une carte mental de la base pour l'Uzumaki.

« Ok. » Fit Naruto par langage des signes. « 3, 13, 117 avec moi. 300, 101 vous garder nos arrières. »

« Oui Taisho ! » répondirent les Anbus en usant le même langage. Naruto dégaina Kubikiribôchô et trancha le portail d'acier avec aisance, désactivant au passage les sceaux d'alarmes .

L'escouade entra dans la base d'Oto-nins sans faire le moindre bruit et commencèrent la sanglante tache d'exécuter tout ce qui respirer dans le complexe.

* * *

Haku frappa un énième garde avec un senbon, l'utilisant comme conducteur pour congeler le sang de sa victime la tuant sur le coup. Les deux Anbus qui l'accompagnaient, des Kunoichis portant les matricules 190 et 321, exécutèrent leurs propres cibles avec leurs katanas en même temps.

« Ici 1, ou tu en ais 9 ? » Murmura Haku, utilisant la radio comprise dans le masque pour contacter Naruto.

« Ici 9, j'avance doucement, le réfectoire et le dortoir des gardes a été nettoyer mais je n'ai pas trouvé les scientifiques. »

« Entendu, on va… » Commença Haku avant d'être interrompus par un son dans leurs radios.

« Taicho, vous me recevez ? » Vit soudainement une voix ayant des accents de dégout absolu. Haku fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix d'un des deux autres Anbus composant son escouade, 222.

« Je te reçois 222 qu'elle est le problème ? »

« Moi et 126 on a trouvé une salle ou sont entassé les registres détaillant les expériences. Il semblerait qu'Orochimaru soit parvenu à créer une technique lui permettant de voler le corps d'autrui. » Expliqua l'Anbu faisant pâlir les Uzu-nins .

« Putain de bordel de dieu… ils étudient le processus ici ? » Demanda Haku avec inquiétude. Si Orochimaru parvenait a finir cette technique... Plus personnes ne serait a l'abri du serpent.

« Non Taicho c'est pire. Ils essayent de créer un 'corps parfait' pour Orochimaru. »

« Un corps parfait ? Explique 222. »

« Il… oh Rikudo tout-puissant… » S'étrangla l'anbu.

« 222 ? »

« Ils ont essayé de créer artificiellement par clonage un Jinchûriki parfait en mélangeant de l'ADN d'Uzumaki avec celui de Uchiha et... D'un troisiéme clan dont le nom n'est pas cité. »

« Orochimaru veux devenir un Jinchûriki avec Sharigan ? Tu parles d'un overkill. » Murmura 190 avec un mélange de dégout et de peur dans sa voix.

« Ils ont réussi ? » Questionna Haku en espérant une réponse négative.

« …D'après ce que je lis le clonage a plus au moins marché. Aucune des mères porteuse n'a réussi à survivre lors des tentatives de donner naissances a un bébé ayant les génes des trois clans. Par contre une mère porteuse a réussi à donner naissance lorsqu'ils ont utilisé seulement l'Adn d'Uzumaki. C'est une petite fille Taicho et elle doit avoir trois-quatre ans maximum et ces bâtards lui ont implanté des cellules de Uchiha pour essayer d'obtenir le Sharigan !»

« 222 regarde ça ! » Fit la voix de l'Anbu accompagnant 222 dans sa radio.

« 126 ? Qu'es qui ce passe ? »

« J'ai trouvé quel Adn Orochimaru et ses larbins à utiliser pour donner naissance à cette gamine. Et ça va pas vous plaire Taicho...et ça plaira encore moins a 9-sama. » Expliqua 126, paniqué.

« Arrête de faire durer le suspense 126. » Fit soudainement la voix de Naruto, montrant qu'il avait écouter la conversation.

« Ils ont utilisé votre ADN Taicho. » Annonça 126

Un silence de mort envahi la radio alors que le reste des forces spéciales prenaient conscience de ce que 126 venait de dire.

* * *

Les quatre Anbus accompagnant Naruto jetèrent des regards inquiets à leur commandant. Dire que la nouvelle avait mis en colère l'Uzumaki serait un euphémisme. Tayuya serra les dents sous son masque, imaginant sans peine a quel point Naruto devrait être furieux.

« 126, Es que cette gamine est toujours vivante ? » Demanda le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi avec une voix glacial. Si il n'avait pas un masque cachant son visage les autres Uzu-nins auraient vu ses yeux violets viré aux rouges.

« Aye, ils l'ont gardé en vie dans ce complexe pour l'étudier et pour qu'elle serve de plan B pour le Serpent si jamais il ne parvenait pas à obtenir le corps du Uchiha. »

« Reçu. » Sans attendre de réponse Naruto coupa la communication et se tourna vers ses Anbus. « On se sépare. 13 avec moi, on se charge des scientifiques et de l'enfant. 13, 117, 300, 101 vous allez vérifiez s'il y a des prisonniers.»

« Aye sir ! » Firent les soldats avant de disparaitre dans les ombres.

Naruto quand à lui avança vers le labo principal. Plusieurs Oto-nins eurent la malchance de tomber sur lui et l'Uzumaki décida de passer ses nerfs sur eux, peignant les murs de pierre avec du pourpre.

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi lança un regard curieux à la petite fille avec de longs cheveux rouges attaché sur une table d'opération devant lui. La petite était totalement immobilisé mais sans baillons elle resté silencieuse malgré la peur qui habitait ses grands yeux violets.  
Lorsque l'espion avait quitté Konoha il avait pensé qu'Orochimaru-sama l'enverrait infiltrer un autre village.  
Il avait été surpris lorsque son seul et unique maitre l'avait envoyé évaluer les travaux du docteur Amaru, le scientifique chargeait du projet 'Conteneur Parfait'.

Au début Kabuto avait pensé que l'idée d'Amaru était stupide. Tenter de fusionner les Kekkai Genkai des Uzumakis et des Uchihas pour créer un Jinchûriki parfait pour recevoir l'âme d'Orochimaru-sama sembler être une utopie.

Mais Amaru avait réussi.

A partir de l'ADN de Naruto Uzumaki, Amaru avait donné naissance (à cloner) à une petite fille possédant les Kekkai Genkai du clan Uzumaki et l'injection avec les gènes d'Itachi Uchiha avait réussi donnant au sujet la capacité d'éveiller le Sharingan.

« Amaru, bravo. Orochimaru-sama sera ravie de votre succès, Amaru-san. »

« Je me devais de me montrer digne de la confiance de notre maitre. Après tout sans lui j'aurai été exécuté par les chiens d'Uzutsuki. » Amaru poussa un léger soupir en tapotant sur la tête de la fillette qui se tendit terrifier. « Quel dommage que je doive donner Sujet 0 à Orochimaru-sama. Ses capacités de régénérations faisaient d'elle le sujet parfait pour tester mes poisons. » Kabuto hocha la tête et examina le dossier sous ses yeux masquant son ennui.  
Il n'aimait pas Amaru. Le scientifique prenait trop de gout à faire souffrir ces sujets de tests plus que nécessaire et ça réduisait la productivité du labo.

« Dans combien de temps pourrez-vous la transférer ? Orochimaru-sama aimerait commencer le lavage de cerveau et son entrainement dès que possible. »

« Et bien je ne sais pas si elle survivra à l'entrainement mais vous pouvez l'emmener dès que vous voulez. »

« Hmm… Nous allons faire le transfert aujourd'hui. Si jamais le Uchiha meut pendant l'assaut sur Konoha, Orochimaru-sama aura besoin d'un corps de remplacement. »

« Si tôt ? Je ne pensais pas qu'Orochi-pédo avait déjà fini sa technique. » Kabuto sursauta et se retourna juste a temps pour voir un duo Anbus d'Uzutsuki exterminer les gardes et les scientifiques du labo.  
Amaru poussa un cri de terreur et tenta de fuir. Kabuto voulut le stopper mais s'arrêta en reconnaissant les qu'utilisaient les Anbus.

Kubikiribôchô et Kiba.

Les éclairs de foudre des Kibas grillèrent les gardes en quelques secondes tandis que la lame de Kubikiribôchô démembrait les scientifiques.  
En moins de cinq secondes Kabuto et Amaru étaient les seuls survivants.

Amaru hurla de terreur et tenta de fuir.

Le scientifique ne fit pas trois mètres avant que Kubikiribôchô ne l'épingle contre le mur. Kabuto attaqua aussitôt l'Anbu, profitant du fait qu'il avait lancé son arme pour tuer Amaru.  
L'espion d'Orochimaru tenta de tuer ses scalpels de chakra pour détruire le cœur son adversaire.

Malheureusement pour Kabuto, l'Anbu avec les Kibas usa Kawarimi pour s'échanger avec son compagnon et para son attaque. L'Iryo-nin aux cheveux argentés tenta de volter pour fuir sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre deux jônins et…

« Futon : **Kaze no Suraisā**. » Murmura le manieur de Kubikiribôchô juste à côté de lui avant que Kabuto ne sente ses mains être trancher.

Kabuto poussa un hurlement de douleur en serrant ses moignons contre lui alors que son sang éclaboussait le sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre un choc violent a l'arrière de sa nuque l'assomma.

* * *

Naruto regarda Kabuto se faire immobiliser par Tayuya avec dégout. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait laissé le chien d'Orochi-pédo se vider de son sang. Mais les infos que l'espion avait pouvaient sauver un grand nombre de vie dans le futur.  
Le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi posa ensuite des sceaux pour neutraliser le chakra de Kabuto et stopper le saignement pour se diriger vers la petite attaché à l'espèce de table d'opération.

_« Kami… elle a les mêmes marques que moi. » _Pensa Naruto en voyant les lignes noires sur les joues.

_**« Gaki fait très attention. Cette petite a dû être traitée comme un rat de labo depuis sa naissance alors attend toi au pire. »**_

Tayuya resta silencieuse et pendant que Naruto détacher la petite, la flutiste ne savait absolument pas comment rassurer une enfant ayant vécu ce que cette gamine avait subis et avait décidé de laisser Naruto s'en charger. Le Jinchûriki retira son masque et sourit à l'enfant.

« Salut, je m'appelle Naruto et toi ? » Demanda Naruto avec le ton le plus tôt possible.

« …Samara… Euh ano…votre nom complet est-il Naruto Uzumaki. » Le Jinchûriki cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Oui pourqu… » Naruto stoppa en voyant des larmes briller dans les yeux de la petite. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. C'était de larmes de soulagements.

« PAPA ! » Cria la petite en se jetant dans les bras du jônin d'Uzutsuki. Par reflexe Naruto referma ses bras sur Samara alors qu'elle sanglotait dans ses bras. Complétement perdu sur ce qu'il devait faire, l'Uzumaki décida de suivre son instinct et berça la petite en lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer sous le regard attendri de Tayuya.

La flutiste ne savait pourquoi la fille avait appelé Naruto, papa mais vu le regard du Jinchûriki elle savait qu'il prendrait ce rôle sans hésitation.

_« Heureusement que j'ai évité d'être couvert de sang… Mais pourquoi elle m'appelle Papa ? Elle ne peut pas savoir qu'elle a été créée à partir de mon Adn, non ? »_

_**« L'un des scientifiques a dû sortir ton nom pour expliquer comment elle est né et dans l'esprit de la petite ça m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse la différence entre clonage et enfant naturel. »**_

_« Je me fiche que techniquement elle soit un clone de moi Kurama ! C'est une enfant et elle a mon sang dans ses veines ! Pour moi c'est suffisant pour la considérer comme ma fille. »_

_**« Tu vas dire la vérité aux autres ? »**_

_« … Je donnerais la vérité à Kaa-san et aux membres du clan. Mais j'attendrai que Samara grandisse avant d'avoir cette discussion avec elle. Si d'autres personnes posent des questions je dirais simplement qu'elle est ma fille et basta. »_

Au grands soulagement de Naruto, Samara finit par se détendre dans bras mais resta accroché a lui avec une force étonnante.

« Ta vie vient de devenir bien compliqué. » Soupira Tayuya alors que Naruto en se relevait, s'assurant que Samara était bien installé dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

* * *

Omake : Concours du meilleur héros de shonen : Naruto Vs Son Goku Vs Ichigo Vs Luffy Vs Natsu

« GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Ouch ! » Grogna Naruto en atterrissant dans une salle sombre. « Ou je suis ? »

« Je voudrais bien savoir ça aussi. » Fit une voix que le ninja ne connaissait pas. Naruto se tourna et cligna des yeux en voyant un quatuor de types pour le moins bizarres non loin de lui.

« Vous êtes qui vous ? »

« Son Goku, ravie de te rencontrer ! » Fit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, avec des cheveux noir défiant la gravité et un gi bleu, d'un ton jovial.

« Ichigo Kurosaki. » Déclara un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que Naruto avec un kimono noir et une espèce de couteau de boucher géant attacher dans son dos.

« Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, futur roi des Pirates ! » Salua un jeune adulte avec un chapeau de paille.

« Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail. » Répondit un type ayant des cheveux aussi rose que Sakura tout en examinant les alentours. « HAPPY T'ES OU ? »

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de Konoha… Vous savez ou on est ? »

Soudain une lumière s'alluma de nulle part révélant deux types assis sur une tribune. L'un était habillé avec une sorte de manteau noir possédant des marquages violets et avait une épée attaché dans son dos en plus d'avoir un énorme bouquin attaché à sa ceinture. La capuche du manteau était rabattue ne laissant seulement ses yeux rouges visibles dans l'ombre.  
Son compagnon était équipé d'une armure de cuir noir et avait une paire de katana attaché au dos de son armure tandis qu'un masque ayant la forme d'un crâne humain cachait sa face. Contrairement à l'autre ses yeux étaient dorés et non rouge.

« Gentleman welcome ! » Fit Yeux rouges théâtralement. « Je suis Azrael et je serais votre hôte pour notre premier SUPER CONCOURS DE HEROS DE SHONEN ! »

« Je suis Raziel et je suis là pour éviter que l'autre taré fasse tout exploser avec ses conneries. » Expliqua son compagnon avec une voix calme, cachant un profond ennui.

« Awww love you too Razounet ! » Fit Azrael faisant grogner Raziel.

« Doit…résister… » Marmonna-t-il comme un mantra.

« Euh excuser mais vous êtes qui ? » Demanda Son Goku avec curiosité.

« Nous sommes des OCs que l'auteur à créer pour ses Fanfictions, et comme on se faisait chier ont a décidé d'utiliser le pouvoir du scénario pour taper l'incruste dans les Omakes. » Expliqua Azrael avec un ton jovial.

« Hein ? » Firent les 'invités en cœur.

« N'essayez pas de comprendre vous risquer t'entendre des voix dans vos têtes... » Fit Raziel en secouant sa

« Euh dans mon cas c'est déjà le cas… » Commenta Naruto avec un rire nerveux.

« Pareil ici. » Enchaina Son Goku.

« ANYWAY ! Vous avez été réunis pour déterminer qui est le meilleur héros de Shonen et pour ça… »

« C'est quoi un shonen ? Ça se mange ?» Demanda Natsu en interrompant Azrael, avant de se prendre une babouche en pleine face qui l'envoya s'écraser au sol.

« SILENCE MAGGOT ! » Rugit Azrael tandis que les autres 'Héros' se demandaient d'où sortez la babouche. « Ou j'en étais moi déjà… »

**« Les épreuves Azrael ! Les épreuves ! » **Fit soudain une voix venant de nulle part avec un ton ennuyé.

« Oh merci auteur ! » Cria Azrael avant de se tourner vers les invités. « Pour déterminer le meilleur d'entre vous nous allons vous faire vous affronter dans un grand nombre d'épreuves ! »

« Hey pourquoi on devrait vous obéir d'abord ? » Demanda Ichigo, peu amusé à l'idée d'être le pantin d'autrui.

« Parce sinon l'auteur manipulera l'espace et le temps pour vous forcer à vous plier à sa volonté. » Répondit Raziel.

« …Il peut faire ça ? »

« LE POUVOIR DU SCENARIO EST ABSOLU ! » Rugit Azrael en tendant ses bras théâtralement.

« S'il vous plait faites ce qu'il dit. Si je rentre tard ma femme va me tuer. » Soupira Raziel en se massant les tempes.

« Je compatis. » fit Goku avec une grimace.

« Bon c'est quoi la première épreuve ? » Demanda Luffy avec impatience.

« Raziel ! La boite a idée ! »

« Attrape. » Fit t-il en lançant une petite boite en bois a Azrael.

« Alors voyons voir… » Marmonna Azrael en fouillant dans la boite. « Aha ! Première épreuve : Vie amoureuse ! »

« HEIN ? »

« D'après ce petit bout de papier les vainqueurs seront déterminé par leurs statuts (couple ou pas marié ou pas). » Expliqua Raziel tout en sortant une bouteille d'alcool de nulle part. « Et personnellement j'espère que je vais réussi à être bourré avant la fin… »

« Raziel ! Tableau ! » ordonna Azrael faisant grogner son compagnon.

_**Son Goku : marié, deux enfants. 25 points**_

« C'était évidant. »

_**Naruto Uzumaki: marié, deux enfants. 25 points**_

« QUOOOIIIIIIII ? Mais ou quand ? » Hurla le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi paniqué.

« Arg lit le manga et tais toi ! »

_**Monkey D. Luffy : une femme est amoureuse de lui mais aucune action prise. 0 points**_

« Amoureuse ? Qu'es que ça veut dire ? » Demanda le pirate avec un visage emplis d'incompréhension. « Ça se mange ? »

« Désolé petit mais c'est ma femme qui a ce genre de discussion avec mes gosses. » S'excusa Azrael.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki : multiple possibilité d'intercourse sexuelle mais a été victime de cock-block répéter par le **_**scénario. 15 points**

« JE LE SAVAIS ! » Rugit le Shinigami avec fureur. « Attendez que je trouve le responsable et… » Le reste de la tirade d'Ichigo fut perdu dans ses marmonnements.

« Ouch… je compatis bro. » Fit Azrael tandis que Raziel tapoté l'épaule du shinigami avec sollicitude.

_**Natsu Dragneel : une femme est amoureuse de lui mais il pas d'action ont été prise. Mais dû à plusieurs de ses actions Jiraya des Sanins offre cinq points à Natsu. 5 points.**_

« Ero-sennin ? Mais qu'es qui fout là ? » Demanda Naruto avec surprise.

« C'est l'un de nos invités. » Expliqua Raziel en pointant un doight vers une estrade au loin ou un certain Sannin agitait un drapeau avec marqué : 'Go, pervers Go'.

« LADY ET GENTLEMAN NOUS AVONS DES FINALISTES ! En vertu des droits qui m'ont été conféré par l'auteur nous allons départager nos héros en comparant le nombre d'œuvres pornographiques dont ils sont les héros ! » Rugit Azrael avec un porte-voix.

« QUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII ? »

« Raziel a toi de jouer ! »

« Je hais ma vie… »

Trois heures de recherche dans le Web plus tard.

« Tellement…d'horreur… » Murmura Raziel, en position fœtal sur le sol

« Raziel ton diagnostique ? »

« …Le Yaoi compte ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Naruto Uzumaki est le vainqueur avec une avance de plus de 9000 par rapport a Son Goku. »

« Saint Rikudo j me sens si sale… » Fit Naruto en rejoignant Raziel en position fœtal.

« Pour une fois je suis compte de pas avoir gagné. »

VAINQUEUR : NARUTO UZUMAKI

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE

« Il va y avoir un prochain épisode ? » S'écria Naruto, horrifier.

« Yup l'Auteur a plein d'idée en réserve pour vous ! »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! »Firent les Héros de Shonens avec désespoir.


	12. Chapter 11 : Préparation

**_Chapitre 11 : Préparation._**

* * *

MissXYZ : Honnêtement j'ai pas vraiment calculer la différence entre fanfic dragon ball et fanfic Naruto j'ai juste vue que les fanfic N étaient de loin les plus nombreuses ( en comptant toutes les langues) par rapport aux fanfics DBZ.

Cristal de glace : Désolé mais je vais utiliser mon droit à Cliffanger pour dire SUPRISE !

* * *

_« Les êtres humains se sont entretuer depuis la nuit des temps mon fils. Pour chaque avancé qu'ils ont fait ils ont découvert de nouveau moyen de détruire leurs semblables. Tu crois vraiment que leurs donner accès au Chakra stoppera le carnage ? »_

_« Je ne sais Mère. Mais je me dois d'essayer. Au nom de ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans l'Humanité. »_

_« Tu as peut-être la puissance d'un Dieu Hagoromo mais tu restes un idiot… Qu'il en soit ainsi si tu survie tu as ma bénédiction pour changer ce monde. »_

**Dernière Parole de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki avant que le Jūbi ne s'éveille et prenne contrôle d'elle. **

* * *

Demeure du clan Uzumaki, Uzutsuki.

Dans le comptoir du Clan Uzumaki, un bâtiment construit comme une version d'acier rouge et d'ébènes du comptoir Hyuga, une certaine Shodaime Harukage sentait une migraine venir.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Kushina avait eu une semaine facile. D'abord son fils qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis presque vingt ans l'exfiltre d'une base de Danzo, puis elle devient Kage d'un village que son fils à créer et maintenant son fils lui apprends qu'elle est grand-mère.

_Kami veut ma mort_. Pensa la matriarche Uzumaki avec un soupir tout en se massant les temps.

En ce moment l'intégralité du Clan Uzumaki avait été rassemblée dans la salle de meeting du comptoir en urgence lorsque Naruto était rentré de mission avec un…extra.

Kushina laissa son regard errer sur les membres du clan qui, comme elle, avaient quitté leurs armures pour porter des kimonos pourpres avec le symbole du clan (une spirale noir) sur le dos des vêtements.

Honoka, Tayuya, Karin et Jûgo étaient assis de manière à laisser un espace vide entre Kushina et Naruto.

Le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi quand a lui était assis en face de sa Mère avec sa 'fille', Samara, endormie dans ses bras. Il fallut toute la force de Kushina pour éviter qu'elle ne couine KAWAI devant cette image juste adorable.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris. » Murmura doucement Kushina de manière à ne pas réveiller Samara. « Orochi-teme essaie de devenir le ninja parfait tout en devenant immortel ? Et ses expériences ont donné naissance à Samara. »

« C'est à peu près ça. » Répondit Naruto sur le même ton tout en caressant doucement la tête de sa fille.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends. Comment Orochimaru a réussi à mettre la main sur ton ADN ? » Demanda la Shodaime Harukage. Le Jinchûriki ferma les yeux un instant, fouillant dans sa mémoire et grogna en se rappelant un évènement particulier.

« … Merde. » Cracha Naruto avec colère en se rappelant d'un événement particulier. « Karin, Jûgo vous vous souvenez quand vous vous êtes échappé du labo du Serpent ? » Les deux Uzumakis hochèrent leurs têtes sombrement et Tayuya écarquilla des yeux.

« La pute de cristal ! » Gronda furieusement la flutiste . « Elle a dû faire un foutu rapport au Serpent ! Et ce salaud de pédophile se sera empressé de venir prendre des échantillons. »

« Aye. »

« Euh je suis perdu là. » Fit Kushina en penchant la tête avec un air confus.

« Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublier de t'en parler. »Se rappela Naruto avec un sourire tendu. « Il y a plusieurs années de ça, Zabuza-sensei a pris un contrat pour repérer une base d'Orochimaru. La mission a tourné au bain de sang quand les prisonniers se sont rebelles. Karin et Jûgo faisaient partie des prisonniers, et on a réussi à les exfiltrer mais… » Naruto stoppa un instant er grinça des dents en revoyant la scène dans son esprit. « Deux de nos senpais ont été massacré par une Kunoichi utilisant le Kekkai Genkai Shoton. Lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à elle, elle m'a très vite infligés une sériée de blessures qui aurait été mortel pour un autre. En désespoir de cause je suis parti berserk avec le chakra de Kurama et j'ai attiré l'attention de Jiraya qui est parvenu à me stopper. »

« Je vois ou tu veux en venir Naru-chan. » Grogna Kushina. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Orochimaru mais plus elle en apprenne sur les activités du traître et plus elle sentait sa colère montait. « Le Serpent devait avoir autant d'échantillons qu'il voulait avec tout le sang que tu as perdu sur place. »Soudain Karin se mêla a la conversation, posant une question qui n'avait pas effleuré les autres Uzumakis.

« Au fait, a qui appartenait les gènes d'Uchiha qu'on lui a injecté par la suite ? » Naruto répondit aussitôt se rappelant ce que les Anbus lui avait dit.

« On n'a pas trouvé de noms mais connaissant la fixation d'Orochimaru sur le Sharigan il aura utilisé les gènes d'un pure Uchiha ninja ayant déjà eu accès à son Sharigan. »

« Donc les civils et Sasuke-teme ne sont pas concerné. Ça nous laisse… »Marmonna Karin en réfléchissant un instant.

« Mikoto-chan et Itachi-kun. » Fit Kushina avec un visage concentré.

« Je parierais sur Itachi. »Déclara soudainement Jûgo. « Orochimaru n'aurait pas pris le moindre risque pour créer son corps parfait. »

« Hey, ça veut dire que Blondie a eu un gosse avec un autre mec ! » Un silence de mort envahit la salle après que Tayuya ait rappeler au groupe ce léger détail tandis que Naruto blêmissait a vu d'œil.

« … »

« … »

« … »

Karin s'écroula brutalement avec du sang coulant de son nez tandis que Kushina et Honoka étaient pris d'un rire hystérique. Tayuya rigola nerveusement en voyant le regard furieux que Naruto lui jetait se doutant que l'Uzumaki se vengerait avec force farces.

« Papa pourquoi tu es tout pâle ? » Fit la voix ensommeillée de Samara. L'attitude de Naruto fit un tour complet en voyant sa fille éveillé.

« Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grande chérie ok ? » Répondit L'Uzumaki avec un grand sourire tout en caressant les cheveux de la petite.

« …ok. » Marmonna l'enfant avant de se rendormir aussitôt. A la seconde ou Samara fut rendormi une aura démoniaque entoura Naruto faisant trembler tous les autres Uzumakis à l'exception de Kushina qui paraissait étrangement fière.

**« Nous ne parlerons plus jamais de ça. Comprit ? »**

« Aye ! » Firent-t' ils en cœur.

* * *

Le jour suivant. Terrains d'entrainements à l'extérieur d'Uzutsuki

« Donc… vous avez une fille maintenant, Sensei ? » Demanda Sasame avec curiosité tout en s'étirant. Lorsqu'elle était allée chercher son sensei pour leur entrainement quotidien, elle avait été surprise de le voir avec une petite fille dans ses bras. Lorsque Naruto lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire (Après que Sasame ait fini de s'extasier sur Samara) le duo maitre-élève avait rejoint l'un des terrains d'entrainements que Naruto avait réservé pour lui et ses genins.

Sasame soupira en voyant que Nell et Zaraki n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui.

_J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Zaraki et Nell quand je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle ! Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre Sensei devient Papa du jour au lendemain. _

« Yup, tu devrais venir pour la voir, je suis sure qu'elle va t'adorer. » Répondit Naruto amusé par la curiosité de son élève tout en finissant ses exercices d'échauffements.

« Peut-être après l'entrainement. Donc qu'es que vous voulez m'enseigner aujourd'hui Sensei ? »

« Avant qu'on ne commence fait un Kage Bunshin et envoie le chez moi. J'ai un Bunshin qui t'attends pour travailler ton contrôle. » Ordonna Naruto avant de planter Kubikiribôchô dans le sol.

« Ok. » Avec un pouf, une copie de Sasame apparut à côté d'elle et fila vers le village.

« Bien. Vu que coté finesse tu es blindé avec **Kaze no Suraisā **donc on va passer a quelque chose de plus destructeur. La technique que je vais t'apprendre est l'une des techniques Fûton que j'utilise le plus pour infliger un max de dégâts a une cible. Fais très attention en l'utilisant car il est très aisé de faire du tir allié avec. » Naruto entama une séquence de signes avant de rugir. « **Futon- Astugai** ! »

Une colonne de vent jaillit de la bouche du Jinchûriki et réduisit en pièce tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui sur plus de trois cent mètres.

« Wow… Vous êtes sur que j'aurais assez de chakra pour sortir cette technique ? » Demanda la Fûma surprise par la puissance de la technique.

« T'inquiète Sasa-chan je sais ce que je fais. » Répondit Naruto avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps avec Naruto-clone et Sasame-clone.

« Okay pendant que les Originaux travaillent les techniques de masse destruction on va travailler sur ton contrôle. Contrairement à moi tu n'as pas le droit de gaspiller la moindre goutte de chakra pour tes techniques. » Dit Naruto-clone tout en gardant un œil sur Samara qui jouait dans le jardin avec plusieurs Kitsunes qu'il avait invoqué.

« Vous avez une idée pour améliorer mon contrôle sensei ? » Naruto se contenta de prendre un kunai et le posa dans la paume de sa main. Sasame cligna des yeux en sentant du chakra être émis et fit le kunai se dresser verticalement dans le creux de la main du Jinchûriki.

« A la fin de ce mois je veux que tu sois capable de faire tenir un kunai par doigts. » Expliqua le clone amusé par la réaction de Sasame-clone.

* * *

Samara ne savait plus quoi pensait.

En l'espace d'une semaine sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Les Méchants hommes avaient disparu après que son Papa soit venu la chercher et elle avait gagné une famille et une maison.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré les autres membres du clan, Samara avait été émerveillé par le fait qu'il y d'autres personnes, a part elle et Papa-Naru, ayant des cheveux écarlates.

Papa-Naru avait pris le temps de lui présenter les autres membres du clan lorsqu'il avait vu que Samara craignait que les autres Uzumakis la rejettent.  
Elle fut soulagée de voir que ses peurs étaient injustifiées. Les membres du clan avaient tout de suite adopté la petite, n'ayant rien à faire de son origine.

Parce que Papa-Naru avait énormément de travail, Samara avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les autres Uzumakis (et une paire de garde du corps Kitsunes).

Kushi-Baa-chan l'avait prise avec elle lorsqu'elle travailler pour diriger le Village, permettant ainsi à la petite d'explorer Uzutsuki (avec une garde d'Anbus en plus).

Hono-nee-chan lui avait raconté les légendes du Rikudo Sennin et celles contant la création du Clan Uzumaki tandis que Kari-nee-chan lui avait appris à contrôler ses chaines. Jûgo-nii-san ne disait pas grand-chose mais il semblait toujours deviner ce que Samara voulait et pensait avant même qu'elle ne parle et il pouvait parler aux animaux.

Mais ce que la petite adorait, était le temps passé avec Tayu-nee-chan. Au début Samara avait eu peur d'elle à cause de son tempérament grognon mais après l'avoir entendu jouer de sa flûte, la petite n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander si elle pouvait lui apprendre à jouer aussi bien qu'elle. Papa-Naru avait éclaté de rire en voyant le visage surpris de Tayu-nee-chan mais après c'était Papa qui avait été surpis lorsque Tayu-nee avait accepté.

Récemment Papa-Naru et Kushi-Baa-chan avaient disparu pendant une journée entière. Samara s'était inquiété mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander où ils étaient à Kari-nee-san, elle les avaient vu apparaitre dans un flash rouge.

Elle n'avait pas tout compris mais il semblait que Papa-Naru ait appris une nouvelle technique et s'en était servi pour sauver une 'Ombre du vent' des agents d'un Serpent.

En ce moment Samara marchait dans le comptoir lorsqu'elle elle entendit les voix de Kushi-baa-chan et Papa-Naru.

« Tu es sûr de ça Naru-chan ? »

« Kaa-san tu as toi-même vu les corps d'Oto-nins ! Le Kazegake avait du bol que nos espions avaient des Kunais Hiraishins sur eux. Si je n'étais pas intervenu pour stopper les assassins, Orochimaru aurait pris le contrôle de Suna. » Samara fronça les sourcils en sentant la colère dans les mots de son Père. La petite savait que Naruto était d'une nature calme et joyeuse. Pour qu'il soit en colère quelque chose de grave devait être arrivé.

« Je sais bien, mais tu penses vraiment que Rasa soit honnête avec sa proposition d'alliance ? » Samara entendit son Père grogner avant de répondre.

« Je pense qu'il considère Orochimaru comme une menace assez dangereuse pour s'allier avec d'autres villages. Je ne sais pas si l'Alliance continuera après la mort du Serpent par contre. »

Kushina et Naruto restèrent silencieux un moment avant que la Shodaime Harukage ne soupire.

« Mmm, soit. Je te fais confiance sur ce coup. »

« Merci Kaa-san. Au faite Rasa à demander quelque chose pour sceller l'alliance. »

« Qu'es que le 'Vent d'or' veut encore ? » Demanda Kushina ne faisant aucun effort pour cacher le mépris qu'elle avait envers un homme qui n'avait pas hésiter à sacrifier sa femme pour transformer son fils en arme humaine.

« Son fils, Gaara, est un Jinchûriki avec un sceau défaillant qui a rendu le Shukaku fou et par extension Gaara aussi. Il voudrait qu'un Uzumaki regarde s'il est possible de l'aider. »

« Tch… C'est possible de réparer les dégâts mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'Honoka pour placer le sceau pendant que tu retiens l'Ichibi. »

« Rien d'impossible. »

« Hm… Es qu'on sait qui est l'allié d'Orochimaru si Suna ne s'est jamais aligner avec lui ? » Demanda Kushina a son fils qui secoua sa tête.

« Aucune idée. Kumo ? Iwa ? Kusa ? Taki ? Hoshi ? Ame ? » Fit Naruto en énumérant les villages ayant un raison ou une autre de haïr Konoha. « Orochi-pédo aurait pu s'allier avec n'importe qui. »

« … On discutera de ça lorsque les Kages se réuniront. Je ne pense pas que Rasa sache quoi que ce soit mais peut être que Mei-san ou Hiru-jiji auront une idée. »

« Bonne idée. J'aimerai que mes hommes sachent qui ils font combattre. »

Le duo Mère/fils disparu alors laissant une Samara confuse sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

* * *

_Une semaine avant la troisième épreuve de l'examen Chûnin_

Dans le dojo du comptoir Uzumaki, Tayuya poussa un grognement en activant sa marque maudite modifié.  
Aussitôt sa peau changea de couleur devenant plus foncé tandis qu'une paire de corne poussait sur sa tête alors que ses cheveux rouges viraient au rose clairs.

« Bon semblerait que j'ai pris le coup. » Soupira-t-elle satisfaite de sentir le boost de pouvoirs habituel sans sentir de changements au niveau mental. La kunoichi désactiva sa marque avant de se tourner vers Naruto qui avait observé le processus prêt à intervenir si jamais un problème devait arriver. « Alors Blondie, ton diagnostic ? »

« A part le boost de chakra et une augmentation de tes capacités physique je ne vois rien qui cloche avec la marque. Par contre évite de l'utiliser trop souvent, on ne sait pas quel seront ses effets répéter. » Expliqua Naruto avec un ton professionnel.

« Hmm. » Tayuya jeta un regard curieux à Naruto, notant au passage les cernes sous ses yeux et la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. « Blondie ça va ? »

« Je vais bien Tayu. » Tenta le Jinchûriki pour la rassurer.

Sans succès.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » Gronda la jeune femme en s'approchant de son ami. « Ça fait une semaine que t'as ce putain faux sourire sur les lèvres et je ne parle même pas du fait que tu n'as pris que quatre bols de tes foutus ramens aux lieux des huit habituels ! » S'exclama la flutiste avec colère. « Alors n'essaie même pas de penser à me mentir Blondie. »

« Je… » Naruto pausa un instant avant de soupirer, sachant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. « Depuis que Samara est arrivé j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose. Une seul erreur et l'examen chûnin deviendra l'étincelle amorçant la quatrième grande guerre. Je ne veux pas voir ma fille grandir au milieu d'un bain de sang. » Cracha Naruto, les yeux brillants d'une colère mêlée d'inquiétude.

Tayuya hocha la tête, sachant de quoi il parlait. Les membres des Kitsunes No Kiri, et le conseil avaient été mis au courant du résultat de la rencontre secrète entre les Harukage, Hokage, Mizukage et Kazekage et leurs gardes du corps.  
Kushina avait utilisé le Hiraishin pour transporter le groupe sur l'ile déserte d'Uzushio afin d'éviter tout risque de fuite donc en théorie l'alliance était toujours secrète.

Kushina et Naruto avaient été les représentants d'Uzutsuki, Rasa et un jônin nommé Baki représenté Suna. Hiruzen et Jiraya représenter Konoha tandis que Mei Terumi et le Jinchûriki Utakata représenté Kiri.  
La rencontre s'était passée à merveille et l'alliance fut signée en moins d'une heure.  
Le Plan pour piéger Orochimaru et ses alliées était le suivant : Trois bataillons de shinobis de Kiri, Suna et Uzutsuki se cacheraient à moins de trois heures de Konoha (à vitesse ninjas) et attendraient que les troupes du traitre attaque. Pendant ce temps des Anbus des quatre villages se cacheraient parmi les spectateurs pour défendre les civiles et renforcer les troupes régulières de Konoha en cas de besoin.

Mais il y avait un léger problème. Personnes ne savaient qui était les alliées d'Orochimaru et combien de troupes le traître pouvait aligner.

La flutiste resta silencieuse un moment en voyant le nuage de dépressions entourant Naruto avant qu'une idée de génie ne la frappe.

« Ok tu as besoin de prendre l'air. » Fit Tayuya en prenant Naruto par le bras avant de le trainer vers la sortie du dojo.

« T-Tayuya ?! » S'exclama Le Jinchûriki avec surprise.

« On sort ce soir Blondie ! Et tu n'as pas le choix. » Dit-elle joyeusement sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter.

« H-Hein ? »

Sasame, Samara et Kushina regardèrent Naruto se faire kidnapper avec amusement (et confusion dans le cas de Samara).

« Pas trop tôt qu'il se mette ensemble. » S'exclama Sasame tout en goûtant le thé que Kushina avait préparé. « Mm délicieux… »

« M'en parle pas Gaki-chan. Je suis ici depuis moins d'un mois et je m'en suis déjà rendu compte ! » Soupira Kushina en secouant sa tête.

« Quinze ryos qu'ils couchent ensemble ce soir ! » Lança soudainement Karin depuis une autre salle.

« Tenu ! » Répondit Kushina sur le même ton faisant rougir Sasame.

« Kushi-baa-chan ça veut dire quoi coucher ensemble ? » Les deux femmes se figèrent en entendant la question innocente de la petite.

« Euh… Et bien… »

« Ton Père t'expliquera tout ça quand tu seras plus grande. » Acheva a sa place Sasame sauvant Kushina.

* * *

Naruto reprit conscience avec un grognement de douleurs.

_Ooooh ma tête…_

_**Mes félicitations, Gaki ! Je savais que t'avais ça en toi !**_

_De quoi tu parles Kurama…_ marmonna mentalement Naruto alors que son esprit se rappelait petit à petit des évènements de la nuit dernière. Lui et Tayuya avait mangé un morceau avant d'aller boire d'une boite de nuit après plusieurs verrew ils étaient rentré dans le comptoir et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé devant la chambre de Tayuya et…

Le visage de Naruto devint de la couleur de ses cheveux lorsqu'il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

_OH…MON…KAMI_. Pensa Naruto en ouvrant les yeux. Le Jinchûriki sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant le visage assoupi de Tayuya a quelques millimètres de lui. _Elle…Moi…nous avons…_

_**Coucher ensemble ? Fait la bête à deux dos ? Le Tango de minuit ? Salit les draps ensemble ?**_

_BORDEL KURAMA CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT !_

_**Gaki tu viens juste de me donner assez de munitions pour me foutre de toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas en profiter ?**_

_VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE BOULE DE POIL !_

_**Tu m'as devancé sur ce coup-là Gaki.**_

_Tayuya va me tuer ! Puis me ressusciter et me tuer à nouveau !_

Kurama écouta Naruto paniquer pendant un moment et se rendit compte que dans son état de panique total le rouquin n'avait même pas pris le temps d'étudier ses propres sentiments envers Tayuya_. _Le Renard géant secoua sa tête, désespérée par son Hôte.

**…_Tu plaisante n'es pas ? Même toi tu ne peux pas être aussi con !_**

_Hein ?_

**_Gaki je suis en toi ! Je ressens ce que tu ressens alors n'essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu ne ressens que de l'amitié pour elle !_**

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais on est sensé faire ça dans l'ordre ! Je sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire !_

**_Ben demande lui d'être ta petite amie à son réveil. Baka._**

_Je…Oooooooh._

_S_oudain Naruto sursauta en sentant une pichenette percuter son front.

« Tu es de retour parmi nous Blondie ? Ça fait cinq minutes que t'es figé avec un regard de merlan fris. » Lança la jeune femme a ses coté avec un ton amusé.

« Tayuya je… » Naruto fut stopper lorsque la jeune femme posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi parler d'abord ok ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage de parler plus tard. » Tayuya prit une profonde inspiration. « J'aurais peut-être dû dire ça avant qu'on couche ensemble mais il semblerait que mes priorités étaient…un peu confuse après ce qu'on a bu. Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré je te voyais comme un frère et un ami en qui je pouvais avoir toute confiance. Mais plus le temps a passé et plus je me suis sentis attiré par toi. » Tayuya posa un instant avant de dire cinq mots qui ébranlèrent Naruto jusqu'au cœur. « Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Le Jinchûriki resta silencieux un instant avant d'éclater de rire prenant sa compagne par surprise.

« Blondie ? »

« On a vraiment commencé notre relation de manière chaotique, n'es pas ? » Naruto essuya les larmes coulant de ses yeux et jeta un regard tendre à Tayuya. « Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour voir que tu avais les mêmes sentiments que moi. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Aye. Je t'aime Tayu-chan. Et je serais heureux qu'on continue notre chemin ensemble. »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ? » Fit Tayuya en embrassant son nouveau petit copain.

Alors que les deux amants partez pour faire une répétition de la nuit dernière, ils entendirent une chanson pour le moins…étrange.

« IL EST DES NÔTRES ! »

« IL L'A PERDU COMME NOUS NÔTRES ! »

Naruto et Tayuya se figèrent en reconnaissant les voix de Suigetsu et Karin. Et si le Jinchûriki faisait confiance à ses sens il semblerait que la totalité de clan Uzumaki, les genins de Naruto et des Kitsunes No Kiri soient présent.

« …J'ai oublié d'activer les sceaux n'es pas ? » Marmonna Naruto en devenant de la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Aye… » Murmura Tayuya avant de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« … oh et puis merde ! » Lança Naruto avant d'embrasser sa petite amie la prenant par surprise.

Au point où il en était autant y allait jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Tayuya était joyeuse. Et par le saint trou du cu de Kami rien ne l'empêcherai de continuer à l'être aujourd'hui !

Même si la situation actuelle était un récipient parfait pour un désastre.

« Donc… » Fit Sasame en remuant son thé tout en jetant un regard curieux Tayuya qui était assisse avec elle. Karin et Nell étaient présente aussi mais semblaient plus axés sur profiter de leurs thés qu'autre chose. « Ça fait quoi d'être caser Senpai ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu a attendre au moins une putain journée avant de poser cette foutu question ? » Soupira Tayuya avec un air dépité.

_Bon il faut dire qu'on a annoncé au monde entier qu'on était ensemble avec le boucan qu'on a fait la nuit dernière. _

« C'est un question ? » Fit Nell avec amusement avant de prendre une bouchée de ses cookies.

« Désolé d'être curieuse ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es ma seule amie ayant un petit copain. » Sasame se tourna vers Karin qui semblait a deux doigts de parler. « Le mariage ne compte pas. »

« Mais euh ! » Bouda la scientifique Uzumaki en rajustant ses lunettes.

« Nell et Zaraki… » Commença Tayuya, espérant détourner la conversation.

« L'une pense plus à ses pâtisseries bien aimé tandis que l'autre est addicte a l'entrainement donc… » Contra Sasame.

« Pas ma faute si mes beautés sucrés sont plus douce que n'importe quel homme ! » Se défendit Nell avant de prendre une bouchée d'un gâteau de sa réserve.

« Attends d'avoir ta première partie de jambes en l'air gamine. » Rétorqua Karin sans cacher son amusement.

« Bien vu. » Répondit Tayuya tout en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Karin et Nell.

« Donc… comment c'était ? » Redemanda la Fûma avec une curiosité maladive.

« Sasame… je ne vais pas parle de ça avec toi tant que tu n'auras pas un putain de petit copain. »

« J'ai un mari moi ! »

« Pas maintenant Karin, merde ! »

« Mais Senpai ! » Firent Nell et Sasame en cœur avec leurs meilleurs yeux de chiens battus. Après un moment Tayuya finit par céder se doutant qu'elles n'abandonnerait pas avant d'obtenir quelque chose.

« Je ne rien vous raconter. » La flûtiste lava sa main pour couper les protestations de ses amies. « Mais je vais te donner un indice sur à quel point c'était génial. » Tayuya se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Sasame. « Kage Bunshin. »

Sasame cligna des yeux peinant à comprendre en quoi un technique créant des clones solides pouvait…Oh.

La Fûma resta figé un instant avant qu'un geyser de sang sorte de son nez la projetant en arrière tandis que Nell s'immobilisait, le regard perdu dans le vide. Tayuya ne put s'empêcher de rire devant leurs réactions. La Kamizuru finit par faire redémarrer son cerveau après un moment mais Sasame resta dans les vapes.

« Naruto-Sensei a vraiment utilisé cette technique pour… » Demanda Nell tout en cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le rouge qui avait teintait ses joues.

« Oh putain oui ! » répondit Tayuya avec un grand sourire rêveur, soudain Karin se matérialisa devant la flutiste, un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres.

« Tu crois qu'il serait d'accord pour enseigner cette technique à Jûgo ? » _heureusement que je lui ait pas parle de son sex-rengan_. Pensa Tayuya avec un sourire nerveux en voyant l'excitation dans le regard de Karin.

* * *

Kushina qui se rendait chez les Shiroganes avec Honoka pour discuter sur l'application de nouveaux sceaux, entendit la fin de la conversation et poussa un léger soupir mélancolique avant de sourire.

« Tel Père, tel fils n'es pas ? »

* * *

« Les gars d'habitude je vous adore mais là j'ai vraiment envie de vous massacrer. » Gronda Naruto en faisant tomber sa tête sur la table. Lorsque Suigetsu était arrivé avec Haku, Kimimaro et Jûgo pour le trainer hors de sa chambre ,soi-disant pour effectuer, je cite 'un resserrement de leurs liens d'hommes par une activité excitant leurs masculinités'.

Ce qui pouvait se traduire par aller dans un bar entre potes pour harceler Naruto de questions gênantes.

« Naruto tu sais combien de temps on a attendus que vous vous mettiez ensemble ? » Lança Suigetsu avec un grand sourire. Le Hôzuki se délectait de voir son Boss rougir comme un écolière lorsque ses frères lui faisait remarquer que Tayuya avait le béguin pour lui depuis presque une décennie.

« Je ne sais pas mais je suis sure que tu vas me le dire… encore. »Soupira Naruto avant de s'enfiler un verre d'alcool tout droit importer d'Iwa.

« Plus de dix ans. » Grogna Kimimaro. « Dix longues années a vous regarder tourner en rond sans que l'un d'entre vous ne prenne l'initiative. Je commençais a croire que tu penchais du coté obscur Naru. »

« M'en parle pas. » Soupira Haku. « J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de pari que vous m'avez forcé a superviser. »

« Ouais, ouais… » Gronda Naruto mi-amusé, mi-mortifié. « Dites je comprends les raisons de Suigetsu, vu que c'est un pervers… »

« Hey je ne suis pas un pervers ! » Pause théâtrale. « Je suis… UN SUPER PERVERT ! » S'écria le jeune homme aux dents de requins s'attirant une série de regards torves de la part de ses compagnons.

* * *

Quelques parts dans l'une des nombreuses maisons de bain de Hi No Kuni un certain Sannin éternua brutalement.

« QUELQU'UN M'A VOLER MA REPLIQUE ! ATTENDEZ QUE JE TROUVE CE SALE PETIT… »

Malheureusement pour Jiraya les femmes qu'ils observaient quelques secondes plus tôt entendirent ses cris et firent que tout êtres humains fait dans ce genre de cas :

Ligoter et tabasser le pervers jusqu'à ce qu'inconscience survienne.

* * *

« … Ouais on va faire comme si tu n'avais pas copié l'Ero-sennin. » Marmonna Naruto, préférant essayer d'oublier ce que Suigetsu venait dire. « Donc pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Et bien… » Haku rougit et détourna le regard. Naruto plissa les yeux alors que son sixième sens lui annonçait un danger ( lire Kurama est entrain de rire de manière démoniaque).

« C'est assez gênant… » Fit Kimimaro en toussant.

« Ils sont là pour que tu leur donne des conseils sexuellement parlant. » Répondit Jûgo avec son habituel ton monotone. Le Jinchûriki resta figé un moment tandis que son Biju s'écroulait de rire.

« Et toi tu es là pour… » Demanda Naruto en se massant les temps pour dissiper la migraine que Kurama venait de lui donner.

« Profiter du spectacle pendant que ma femme assaille ta petite amie de questions gênantes. »

« … Sérieusement ? »

« Naruto on va te passer les détails, on a tout entendu et on veut savoir **comment** tu as fait pour faire hurler Tayuya **NEUF FOIS** en moins de six heures ! » déclara Suigetsu avec un sérieux étrange étant donné la situation.  
Naruto soupesa l'idée d'utiliser le Hiraishin pour s'enfuir mais finit pas décider contre. Connaissant Suigetsu il n'hésiterait pas à le poursuivre jusqu'en enfer pour avoir sa réponse.

« Deux mots : Kage Bunshin. » Déclara finalement le Jinchûriki.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'horrible impression qu'Ero-Sennin apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et que Tsunade-Baa-chan va essayer de le tuer ? _

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard le groupe se sépara permettant à Naruto de rentrer chez lui. La première chose que le Jinchûriki fit en rentrant dans le comptoir fut d'aller voir sa fille. En passant il remarqua, sans surprise, que la maison était vide montrant que le reste du clan n'était pas encore rentré.

Un sourire attendrit apparut sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki lorsqu'il vit Samara blottit contre Ran.  
Le Kitsune au pelage bleu avait rapetissé pour prendre la taille d'un gros chien et avait enroulé ses queues autour de l'enfant pour la garder au chaud.

« J'aurais jamais cru que Ran adopterait Samara-chan aussi vite. » Fit une voix que Naruto connaissait bien. L'Uzumaki hocha la tête avant de tourner son regard vers le second kitsune protégeant sa fille. Contrairement à Ran celui-ci avait un pelage rouge-orangé et arborait quatre queues au lieu de trois.

« Ma fille a un don avec les gens, Nenshō. » Répondit Naruto en souriant au Kitsune. Lorsque Kurama lui avait fourni le contrat avec les Kitsunes, Nenshō avait été le premier à être invoqué. Avant il n'avait que deux queue mais les années passé à se battre avec Naruto lui avait d'augmenter son pouvoir de manière exponentiel.

« Comme son Père. » marmonna le Kitsune en s'étirant. « Oh avant que j'oublie, les crapauds ont transmis un message du pervers à Inari-sama. »

« Tsk, combien de fois devrais-je lui répéter de m'envoyer directement ses messages ? C'est plus de la paranoïa à ce niveau-là. » Soupira Naruto en asseyant sur une chaise. Lui et Jiraya avait décider de travailler ensemble pour perturber les activités d'Oto-nins sur le continent et il n'était pas rare qu'il échange des informations comme faveurs.  
Le Jinchûriki aurait aimer que son Parrain rejoigne Uzutsuki mais le vieux pervers était loyal envers Konoha et préférerait mourir plutôt que d'abandonner son village natal.

« Meh… Qui sait ce que pense Jiraya en dehors de ces livres ? » Lança Nenshō en se perchant sur les genoux de son invocateur.

« Alors qu'es qu'il dit ? » Demanda le Jinchûriki tout en grattant son familier derrière ses oreilles.

« Ses espions ont repéré des mouvements de troupes de la part d'Iwa. Soi-disant pour s'entrainer. C'est peut-être juste une action stupide du vieux Oonoki mais il a un mauvais pressentiment a ce sujet. » Rapporta le Kitsune faisant grogner Naruto.

_Si Ero-Sennin m'a bien appris une chose c'est que les coïncidences n'existe pas pour les Shinobis._

« … Iwa bouge une semaine avant la phase final de l'examen ? Ça fait un peu trop de coïncidence à mon goût. »

« Tu penses qu'ils vont… »

« Peut-être. » Murmura Naruto avec un soupir énervé. « Hiruzen nous a convaincu de garder l'alliance secrète mais je commence à croire que c'était une erreur. Si Iwa pense que Konoha est isolé ils n'hésiteront pas profiter de l'attaque d'Orochimaru pour essayer d'achever ce que le traître a commencé. »

Nenshō ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se figea. Naruto senti une seconde après ce que son familier avait senti.

Sans perdre une seconde, le Jinchûriki fit apparaitre quatre chaines de chakra et s'en servit pour trancher la volée de shurikens visant son dos.

Le son du métal se déchirant réveilla aussitôt Samara et Ran. Le Kitsune se mit devant elle afin de la défendre alors que Naruto faisait face a ses assaillants.

« Papa ? » Demanda la fillette inquiète de voir son Père faire face à un groupe de silhouettes encapuchonnés. Naruto tourna légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir voir sa fille tout en gardant les assassins dans son champ de vision.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sam. Tout va bien se passer. » La voix du Jinchûriki se durcit . « Nenshō, Ran protégez là, je me charge de nos visiteurs. »

_Evidemment fallait que le Comptoir se fasse attaqué quand tout le monde est à l'extérieur. Note à soi-même renforcé les sceaux de sécurité avec Kaa-san et Honoka et demander aux Anbus de faire un checkup de la sécurité._

Soudain a la grande surprise de l'Uzumaki, l'une des assassins se mit a parler au lieu d'attaquer directement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Uzumaki-san, vous êtes notre seul cible. Aucun mal ne sera fait a votre fille. » Fit la tueuse avec un vois féminine.

« Tu as perdu l'esprit Pakura ? Il n'est pas question qu'on laisse un témoin… »Commença un autre assassin avant d'être interrompu brutalement.

« Silence Kengô ! » Cracha la dénommé Pakura tout en jetant un regard glacial à celui qui venait de parler. « On va faire ce travail à ma manière. Et rappelle-toi je travaille **avec** toi et non pas **pour** toi. »

« Tch. » La femme se tourna alors vers Naruto faisant apparaitre une série de boules de feu autour d'elle. Le Jinchûriki fronça les sourcils en sentant un mélange de chakra de type feu et vent dans les flammes.

_Shakuton ? Et merde…_

« Shakuton No Pakura. » Gronda Naruto avec surprise. La Kunoichi de rang-S était connue pour avoir abandonné son village après que le Yondaime Kazekage ait tenté de la sacrifier pour signer un traité de paix avec Kiri. Mais il y avait quelque chose de louche. Pakura était connue pour être une combattante d'exception mais sa spécialité était loin d'être l'assassinat. Alors pourquoi était-elle là ? « Qu'es qui me faut la visite de la Faucheuse de Suna ? » Lança le Jinchûriki tout en adoptant une position de combat.

Pakura resta silencieuse et se contenta d'attaquer sa cible.

Naruto comprit instantanément qu'il ne gagnerait pas le combat sans utiliser le chakra de Kurama. Ses chaines de chakra pouvaient le protéger du Shakuton mais en même temps le barrage de boules de feu desséchant l'empêchait de contre-attaquer.

_Ça m'apprendra a pas garder mon équipement sur moi ! Si j'avais Kubikiribôchô… _

Naruto forma rapidement deux Rasengans dans la paume de ses mains et choqua ses assassins lorsqu'une paire de chaines propulsa les boules de chakras vers eux. Pakura parvint à esquiver mais le sol n'eut pas autant de chances.

Le sol en bois du comptoir explosa sous la pression forçant Pakura à reculer encore plus jusqu'à se retrouver prés de ses… Camarades ? Alliées ?

L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils et fit apparaitre une paire de de chaines supplémentaires se préparant à charger à nouveau quand l'un des autres assassins enfonça brutalement un kunai dans le dos de Pakura prenant par surprise l'utilisatrice de Shakuton et Naruto.

« Kengô…sale traître ! » Cracha Pakura alors que les autres assassins s'éloignaient d'elle.

« Alala, ne m'en veux pas Paku-chan ! » Se moqua le chef des Assassins avec un sourire vicieux. « Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres d'Orochimaru-sama. »

« Quoi ? Mais notre accord… » Parvint à articuler la Kunoichi malgré ses blessures.

« Attends tu pensais vraiment que notre maitre pouvait convaincre le Kazekage de te reprendre dans Suna ? Idiote, notre maitre n'a jamais eu l'intention de respecter sa part du marché ! La seule chose qui nous intéresse c'est la prime que Kiri et Suna ont mis sur ta tête. » L'assassin se mit à rugir de rire avant d'être brutalement interrompu quand une chaine de chakra s'enroula autour de sa nuque, brisant ses os comme du verre.

« Ok, fini de jouer. » Cracha l'Uzumaki froidement avant d'appeler le chakra de Kurama modifiant ses mains pour faire apparaitre des griffes et faisant virer ses yeux violes aux rouges sangs. Avec un grondement bestial Naruto se jeta sur les assassins les réduisant en pièces quand un cri de terreur le figea.

« PAPA ! » Entendant le cri de sa fille, l'Uzumaki juste a temps pour voir un shinobi d'Oto sortir du mur, envoyer boulé Ran avec une attaque sonore avant de lever un kunai levé pour frapper l'enfant.

« NON ! » Rugit Naruto de détresse mais avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir, un boule de feu frappa l'Oto-nin le tuant sur le coup lorsque l'eau de son corps lui fut arraché. L'Uzumaki jeta un regard surpris à Pakura qui venait de s'écrouler dans son sang, ses forces consumé par sa dernière technique. Voyant que leurs plans avaient lamentablement échoué les assassins survivant tentèrent de fuir mais dommage pour eux Naruto et ses Kitsunes ne se sentait pas d'humeur à les épargner.

Les Chaines du Jinchûriki sifflèrent dans l'air avant de s'enrouler autour des tueurs d'Oto. Quelques secondes plus tard une série de craquements retentirent et les assassins s'écroulèrent au sol : leurs nuques et colonnes vertébrales briser en deux. Un assassin parvint à sortir du bâtiment mais fut rattraper par Nenshō avant qu'il ne puisse fuir plus loin.  
Le tueur poussa un cri de douleur très bref avant que les crocs du Kitsune ne lui arrachent la gorge.

_Heureusement que Nenshō l'a tué hors de la vue de Samara. Elle a déjà été assez choquée comme ça._

L'Uzumaki créa rapidement une paire de clones afin d'aller chercher des secours et pour donner les premiers soins à Pakura.

« Sam tu vas bien ? » Demanda Naruto en prenant sa fille dans ses bras alors que Nenshō retournait dans sa dimension avec Ran.

« Je vais bien Papa… » Murmura l'enfant le visage enfouis dans le cou de son Père. « Comment va la dame ? » Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris par la considération qu'avait sa fille pour Pakura.

_Quoi que…Elle lui a quand même sauvé la vie. _

Le Jinchûriki jeta un coup d'œil à son clone qui leva un pouce en l'air pour indiquer que la Kunoichi était ok.

« Le coup n'a rien touché de mortel. Elle s'en sortira. » Murmura Naruto tout en berçant sa fille alors qu'un plan se formait dans sa tête pour s'occuper de Pakura.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard dans l'hôpital d'Uzutsuki, Pakura se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit d'hôpital.

La déserteuse de Suna, fut surpris de voir qu'elle était toujours en vie. La Kunoichi remarqua vite que des sceaux bloquaient son chakra et l'empêchaient de bouger.

« Ravie de te voir réveiller. » Fit la voix de Naruto. Pakura tourna son regard et vit le Nidaime Harukage assit sur une chaise non loin d'elle.

Connaissant les rumeurs courant sur le Chef des Kiri No Kitsunes elle se serait attendu a ne jamais se réveiller du tout après ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Pourquoi…je suis toujours en vie ? » Demanda la Kunoichi en grimaçant de douleurs en sentant ses blessures brûler.

« … Tu as sauvé ma fille. » Expliqua calmement l'Uzumaki comme si s'était évidant.

« Et j'ai essayé de vous tuer. » Contra Pakura.

« C'est pour ça que tu es attaché. » La déserteuse de Suna baissa le regard et vit qu'on lui avait tatouer des sceaux sur ses bras et jambes afin de bloquer son chakra.

Le duo resta un moment silencieux et Pakura pu remarquer qu'un quatuor d'Anbus était camouflé dans la pièce.

« Qu'es que vous voulez ? » Finit-elle par demander, se doutant que l'Uzumaki avait une raison pour la garder en vie. Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Naruto avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Je suis là pour te proposer un marché. »

« Un marché ? »

Sans dire un mot Naruto lança un objet à Pakura. La Kunoichi l'attrapa au vol et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un bandeau frontal avec le symbole d'Uzutsuki.

« Rejoint mon village en tant que shinobi et je me charge des chasseurs de Kiri et Suna. » Expliqua l'Uzumaki a la Kunoichi hébété.

« C'est une blague ? Il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils arrêtent de me poursuivre jusque parce que j'ai rejoint votre village. » S'écria Pakura, refusant la voie de sorti que venu de lui offrir son ancienne cible.

« Tu serais étonné de ce que la promesse de nouveaux sceaux peut faire. » Commenta Naruto l'air de rien faisant comprendre à la Kunoichi qu'il avait déjà négocié avec Suna et Kiri.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ? »

« Tu t'avances là. Si je t'aide c'est parce que j'ai quelque a chose à y gagner. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi me recruter vous ferait gagner quoi que ce soit. » Protesta Pakura.

« A part le fait que tu sois une Kunoichi de Rang S avec un Kekkai Genkai unique ? Disons que la tentative d'assassinant auquel tu as participé à prouver que tous les sceaux du monde ne peuvent pas remplacer des gardes du corps. »

« Attends…Tu veux faire de moi… »

« L'un des garde du corps officiel du clan Uzumaki. »

« Quoi ? M-Mais j'ai essayé de vous tuer ! Et je suis une déserteuse ! »

« T'avais une bonne raison et Rasa a voulu de sacrifier sans raison valable. » Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit. « N'importe qui à ta place aurait agi de même. »

Pakura resta silencieuse observant le bandeau dans ses mains avec un mélange d'espoirs et de peurs. La Kunoichi avait passé des années à fuir les assassins envoyé par le Kazekage ou les chasseurs de primes voulant sa tête.  
Lorsqu'elle avait pris cette mission elle avait décidé que ce serait sa dernière mission. Soit elle réussissait et retourner à Suna, soit elle mourait pour que les chasseurs arrêtent de la poursuivre.  
Et maintenant la personne qui aurait dû être sa victime était devenue son sauveur.

« Quand vous dites ' Garde du corps'… ça signifie quoi ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Pour faire simple tu seras la gardienne de Samara quand les autres membres du Clan seront en mission. »

« Es que je devrais rester dans le village ? »

« Tu auras une période probatoire de trois ans pendant lequel tu devras rester à l'intérieur des murs d'Uzutsuki. Une fois ta loyauté prouvé tu auras les mêmes libertés que les autres ninjas. »

« C'est…presque trop beau pour être vrai. » Soupira Pakura, son esprit peinant a croire que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Si tu veux prendre ton temps… »

« Non. Je suis sans doute folle mais j'ai le sentiment que je peux vous faire confiance. »

« Tu acceptes ? »

« Aye. Pakura No Shakuton est à votre commandement Naruto-Sama. »

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Chûnin Pakura. » Salua Naruto avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

« …Kage Bunshin ? »

« Uzumaki-sama est en ce moment entrain de parler avec le conseil pour décider de votre destin. » Répondit l'un des Anbu caché.

« Wow…C'était rapide. Euh vous n'êtes pas supposé être silencieux et tout quand vous surveillez un prisonnier ? » Demanda la Kunoichi avec confusion.

« Dixit la prisonnière qui a su qu'on était là, à la seconde ou elle a ouvert les yeux. »Contra l'Anbu en apparaissant dans la chaise, que Naruto avait occupée quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Toucher. »

* * *

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? » Naruto serra les dents devant la déferlante sonore pendant que les autres membres du conseil se boucher les oreilles pour protéger leurs malheureux tympans du rugissement de Kushina.

Naruto savait que sa décision allait faire quelque remous mais il avait sous-estimé à quel point la rage d'une Mère était terrifiante.

« J'ai-recruté-un-déserteuse-de-Suna-pour-servir-de-garde-du-corps-à-notre-Clan-après-qu'elle-est-tenté-de-me-tuer-et-qu'elle-est-sauvée-ma-fille ? » Couina Naruto a toute vitesse alors que les cheveux de sa Mère commençait à s'élever dans les airs émettant une aura démonique.

L'effet fut instantané sur les membres du conseil : Hanzaki s'était recroquevillé en position fœtal, Kaidan s'était cacher derrière son siège, Suzumebachi s'était évanouis et Miu…semblait prendre des notes tandis que Koyuki semblait amuser par le spectacle à en juger par le pop-corn qu'elle avait apporté.

Dans son cas Naruto était partagé entre l'idée de prier ou de fuir.

_KURAMA HELP !_

_**Désolé Gaki mais t'es tout seul sur ce coup-là.**_

_Kurama tu sais que depuis que j'ai retiré le sceau tu partages toute mes émotions et sensations n'es pas ?_

_**Oui et … ? **_

_J'ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ?_

_**Oh… merde. COURS NARUTO COURS **_**!**

Naruto tenta d'obéir mais fut stopper lorsqu'une série de chaines dorées l'immobilisèrent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naru-chan. » Fit Kushina avec un ton horriblement doux. « Ça me fera plus mal qu'a toi. »

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… »

* * *

Pendant dans ce temps a l'hôpital.

« Et j'aurais droit à avoir une armure comme vous ? »

« Sure une fois que tu auras prouvé ta loyauté et rejoint l'Anbu. »

« Cool et … »

« …AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… »

« …C'était quoi ça ? »

« Vu la portée du cri…je dirais que c'est Kushina-Sama entrain de punir Naruto-Sama. »

« Ouch, le pauvre. »

* * *

Au même moment dans le comptoir Uzumaki.

« Tayu-nee-chan ou est Papa ? »

« Et bien… »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... »

« …Je pense que Kushina-Baa-san est entrain de 'parler' avec lui. »

* * *

J-1 avant la troisième épreuve.

Perché sur l'un des arbres géant caractérisant la forêt entourant Konoha, un certain shinobi était aux aguets.

Naruto, ou plutôt Kitsune jeta un regard perçant au gigantesque convoi au-dessous de lui. Pour des raisons politiques et de sécurités Kushina avait décidé que les envoyées d'Uzutsuki voyageraient avec ceux de Kiri et de Suna pour se rendre vers Konoha.  
Seul Naruto et le conseil savaient qu'en réalité Kushina voulait apprendre à mieux connaitre le Mizukage et avait l'intention de titiller le Kazekage avec Pakura. Vu leurs discussions animées il semblerait que les deux femmes Kages soient entrain de devenirs amis et qu'elles soient unis pour rendre fou le seul mâle du groupe. Par bonheur Rasa semblait avoir pris plutôt bien la nouvelle de la survie de Pakura. Semblerait que le Kazekage était persuadé d'avoir fait la bonne décision pour son village mais se haïssait pour avoir sacrifier une fidèle Kunoichi comme l'utilisatrice du Shakuton.

Mais ce n'était pas le Kazekage qui posait problème à Naruto. C'était le Mizukage.  
Un part de Naruto était heureux de voir que sa Mère se faisait une nouvelle amie mais une autre part était toujours ressentant envers Mei Terumi.  
Après tout elle avait utilisé Zabuza et les autres épéistes pour éliminer Yagura. Et même si ses senseis avaient été conscient des risques et même si la cause avait été juste il ne pouvait pas oublier que sa famille était morte à cause de ses ordres.

En plus des trois Kages, les Daimyos des pays concerné étaient aussi présent.  
Le Daimyo de Mizu No Kuni, Satori Mori, était un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux bleu sombres attaché en queue de cheval et des yeux verts brillant de gentillesse. Il portait un simple kimono de couleur rouge avec le symbole de son pays sur son dos. C'était la première fois que Naruto rencontrait Satori mais il ne sentait aucune émotion négative venant de lui. Ajouter à cela le fait que le jeune homme se soit opposé aux génocides de Yagura dès le premier jour et le Jinchûriki pouvait comprendre pourquoi lui et Koyuki s'entendait bien.  
Satori semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement intéressé par le nouveau modèle de village que représentait Uzutsuki.  
Il se pourrait bien que Mei fasse subir de grosse modification à son village à son retour.

Le Daimyo de Kaze No Kuni, Matoi Chokosabe, était l'incarnation même du calme froid, s'il n'avait pas eu des cheveux blonds coupés courts avec une fine moustache et des yeux bleus, Naruto aurait pensé qu'il était un Aburame. D'après les rapports de ses espions Matoi est un seigneur dure mais juste envers son peuple. Il avait quelques conflits avec Rasa récemment mais le Kazekage et son Seigneur semblait avoir fait la paix. Pour l'instant du moins.

Naruto jeta un regard curieux vers Koyuki et fut amusé de voir la Daimyo utiliser ses talents d'actrices pour cacher le fait qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Discuter avec les autres Daimyos avaient été la seul action qu'elle pouvait faire dans le voyage et le Jinchûriki sentait bien qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Enfin à part lui et les autres Kages, Naruto savait que personne n'avait remarqué cela vu le talent qu'avait l'ancienne actrice pour masquer ses sentiments.

_Qui aurait cru que ses talents d'actrices lui seraient utiles en politique ? _

Lorsque le convoi avait commencé le voyage vers Konoha Naruto avait craint que les escortes des différents Kages se disputent. Heureusement le fait de voir leurs Kages et leurs Daimyos parler ensemble comme de vieux amis avaient soulagé les tensions et éviter tous conflits inutiles. Les Anbus et les Samurais faisaient preuve de professionnalisme tout en montrant un grand respect les uns envers les autres.

Connaissant l'histoire qu'avaient Shinobis et Samurai c'était un petit miracle.

En plus de Naruto, Baki et de Chojuro (Les gardes du corps personnels des Kages) l'escorte étaient composé de trois cents samurais ayant une formation de base dans l'art d'utiliser le chakra et six escouades d'Anbus de Kiri , Suna et Uzutsuki.

Naruto ne savait pas pour Kiri et Suna mais les deux escouades d'Anbus d'Uzu étaient les meilleurs du village, sans contestation.  
L'équipe Epsilon était les gardes du corps personnels de Koyuki et était composé de Yato Shirogane (Spécialiste en Kenjutsu, matricule 36), Hiyori Fûma (Médic du groupe, matricule 101), Aizen Iburi (Genjutsu spécialiste, matricule 300), Suzaku Kamizuru (Spécialiste en Ninjutsu Suiton et Doton, matricule 117).  
La seconde équipée était entièrement composée de membres des Kiri No Kitsunes avec Kimimaro (matricule 3), Suigetsu (matricule 18), Karin (matricule 7) et Haku (matricule 1).

Avec une force de frappe pareille personne ne serait assez fou pour attaquer l'escorte. Et si des idiots voulaient tenter leurs chances, Karin les repérait en quelques secondes.

Naruto se retint de sourire en voyant Suigetsu taquiner Chojuro avant de se tourner vers Gaara. Le genin de Suna était devenu bien plus calme depuis que Kushina et Honoka avaient renforcé son sceau, soignant en partie la folie du Ichibi.  
Shukaku était toujours cinglé mais au moins il ne voulait plus massacrer tout ce qui bougeait.

« Alors Gaara comment ça va ? » Demanda Naruto a l'autre Jinchûriki.

« Bien. Pouvoir dormir sans crainte de perdre le contrôle est un vrai luxe. » Répondit Gaara avec son éternel ton monotone.

« Je peux imaginer. »

« Naruto-san… merci encore de votre aide. »

Les yeux de Naruto se perdirent un moment au loin alors que son esprit se remémorait la réparation du sceau de Gaara.

* * *

_**Flash-back No Jutsu Katsu !**_

Dans une salle sécurisée quelque part dans le sous-sol de Suna un trio d'Uzumaki se préparait pour un rituel pour le moins risqué.

« Bon...Au moins il est en vie. » Grogna Honoka en jetant un regard inquiet au Jinchûriki enchainé au centre d'un cercle de rune et de lignes de sceaux.

« Ecoute Honoka, je me suis fait chier à affronter ce putain de Tanuki-panda en plein désert pour l'amener ici avant de le neutraliser sans le tuer ! Tu sais à quel point c'est dure d'assommer quelqu'un qui peut spammer des protections avec du sable DANS UN PUTAIN DE DESERT ! » Cria Naruto hystériquement avant de se recroqueviller en position fœtal. « Sable…trop de sable… »

« Euh Kushina-Sama que je crois que votre fils à péter un câble. » Lança Honoka tout en tapotant l'épaule de Naruto avec solicitude.

« Dit moi quelque chose que je sais pas. » Répondit Kushina avant de se tourner vers les deux autres Uzumakis. « Ok Les filles… »

« Hey ! » protesta Naruto.

« …Voici le plan : moi et Honoka on reconstruit le sceau de l'extérieur pendant que Naru-chan entre dans l'esprit de Gaara-chan pour empêcher Shukaku de s'échapper. » Honoka hocha la tête tandis que Naruto soupirait.

« Je dois affronter le Tanuki-panda une seconde fois ? Tu parles d'une journée. » Grogna le Jinchûriki. Le premier duel contre Gaara avait était une horreur et sans l'aide de Kurama Naruto n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu neutraliser son adversaire sans le tuer.

Naruto se plaça en tailleur au niveau de la tête de Gaara et posa ses mains sur ses temps tandis que Kushina et Honoka s'agenouillaient pour avoir un accès facile à l'estomac de Gaara, ou plutôt au sceau qu'elles allaient devoir reconstruire.

« Prête ? » Demanda Naruto en regardant sa Mère et sa sœur de Clan hochaient leurs têtes a l'unissons. « Bon, ben… BANZAI ! » Hurla Naruto tandis que Kurama l'entrainait dans l'esprit de Gaara.

* * *

Naruto cligna des yeux surpris. Un instant il était dans une salle en pierre et la seconde il se trouvait dans un immense désert de sables blancs perché sur la tête de son renard à fourrure rouge favori.

**« Donc…le Gaki manipule le sable et son esprit est un désert ? Tu parles d'une ironie. »** Grogna Kurama en examinant l'environnement qu'avait créé l'esprit de Gaara.

« On peut difficilement se plaindre. Tu te souviens de ce à quoi mon esprit ressemblait avant que je refasse la déco ? » Contra Naruto arrachant un frisson d'horreur au Kyûbi.

**« M'en parle pas. Ce foutu égout a failli me rendre fou. Satané humidité qui faisait friser ma fourrure. » **Marmonna le Renard géant avec dégout.

« Une idée ou se trouve Tanuki-Panda et Sable-man ? »

**« Je dirais près de l'oasis avec une tempête de sable autour. »**

« De quel oasis tu… » Naruto se figea en voyant de quoi Kurama parlait. « Oh…cette oasis-là. »

**« Yup. »**

Naruto se servit de son chakra pour rester accroché a Kurama tandis que le Biju s'élançait dans le désert.

« Dis Kurama. La règle du 'c'est mon esprit mes lois' s'applique pour Gaara ? »

**« Double Yup. »**

« Fais chier. » Grogna Naruto avant de soupirer. « Bon ben allons-nous faire massacrer par une paire de psychotiques pendant que Maman fait ses réparations. »

Le duo s'approcha de l'oasis et se fit aussitôt attaquer par le Shukaku en personne chevauché par un Gaara encore plus dingue que d'habitude.

« TON SANG PROUVERA MON EXISTENCE ! » Hurla Gaara avant de former des dizaines, non des centaines de lances de sables tandis que le Shukaku prenait une profonde inspiration pour tirer un attaque fûton massive.

_Une gatling et un canon ? Merveilleux…_

« KURAMA ! » Hurla Naruto tout en faisant apparaitre des dizaines de chaines pour parer le barrage de missiles de Gaara.

**« Je l'ai ! »** Rugit le Kitsune géant avant de tirer une mini-Bijudama dans la jambe du Shukaku explosant sa jambe et le faisant chuter.

Le membre se reconstitua rapidement mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter que Kurama ne se jettent sur le dos du Tanuki et enfonce ses crocs dans son coup tout en se servant de son poids pour l'immobiliser. Au même moment Naruto faisait décoller Gaara avec un crochet du droit bien placer et l'envoya s'écraser dans l'eau de l'oasis.

« Tout doux, j'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. » Déclara calmement Naruto tout en ligotant le Jinchûriki avec ses chaines de chakras.

« DU SANG POUR LE DIEU DU SANG ! » Cria le psycho en réponse alors que le Shukaku continuait a rire follement tout en luttant contre Kurama.

« O…K…Euh Kurama je crois que j'ai cassé Gaara ! » Lança Naruto au kitsune géant qui avait des difficultés à maintenir le Tanuki au sol.

**« Gachi che chuis occuché là ! » **Cracha Kurama avant d'enrouler ses queues autour de Shukaku pour l'immobiliser.  
_**Crétin de frangin… il va me forcer y aller sérieusement si ça continue ! **_Pensa Kurama.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu quand une volée de shurikens de sables tenta de le décapité.

« Sérieusement ? Il n'a pas besoin de ses bras pour manipuler le sable ? » Cracha Naruto en pressant sa main contre une large entaille que l'un des shurikens avait infligé à son épaule.

Si la concentration de l'Uzumaki n'avait pas été totalement fixée sur son frère Jinchûriki il aurait vu son sang tombé dans l'eau et provoqué une réaction pour le moins étrange.

Naruto fit apparaitre deux Rasengan normaux dans ses mains avec l'intention d'assommer Gaara et…

Une explosion de lumière jailli de l'Oasis et avant que Naruto et Gaara ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait une douleur atroce les frappa tout deux.

« Bordel de… ! » Cracha Naruto en serrant sa tête alors que des images passées devant son esprit.

_Serais ce… ses mémoires ? _Pensa Naruto en ayant une vision d'un jeune Gaara dans Suna.

_Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ? _Naruto grince des dents en voyant la foule jeter des regards craintifs à un Chibi-Gaara.

_Pourquoi m'évite-t-il ? _Les poings de l'Uzumaki se serrent en voyant les autres enfants fuir le jeune Gaara_. _

_Pourquoi me haïssent-ils ? _Première tentative d'assassinats, le genin meurt rapidement. Les suivantes seront effectuées par des Chûnins puis par des Jônins avant de stopper avec une dernière mort_._

_Pourquoi veulent-ils me tuer ? _Des larmes apparaissent dans les yeux de Naruto lorsqu'ils voient Yashamaru se faire exploser après avoir bourré le crâne de son neveu de sottise.

_Pourquoi je suis seul ?_

_seule… seule…seule…Seule…Seule…Seuel…SEule…SEule…SEule…SEULE…SEULE…SEULE…__**SEULE**_

« Meeeeeerde ! » Grogna Naruto alors que les visions s'intensifiaient. Soudain les visions stoppèrent brutalement et Naruto se trouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme avec des cheveux marron cendrés à la longueur d'épaule et un visage bienveillant. « Qui … ? »

« Désolé de vous demander ça mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour sauver mon fils. » Déclara la femme avec des yeux emplis de détermination coupant Naruto.

« Euh…ok… passez devant Miss… ? »

« Karura. »

* * *

Gaara ne savait pas quoi penser un instant il se battait contre une arme semblable à lui et l'instant d'après il avait des visions.

_« Le Démon est là ! »_

_« Tuez-le ! » Le Jinchûriki regarde un enfant blond d'à peine six ans se faire poursuivre par une foule enragé dans les rues de Konoha. Il sent la peur et la détresse émanent de l'enfant alors qu'il tente de fuir. Mais plus que tout c'est le sentiment de solitude qui émane du petit qui touche le plus le Jinchûriki de Shukaku.  
Après un moment la foule parvient à le mener hors du village et l'encercle. L'enfant tente de fuir mais il n'y a pas d'échappatoire._

_Ils brisent ses os et tranchent sa chair mais le Kyûbi refuse de laisser son hôte mourir et le soigne constamment. Dans sa misère l'enfant a de la chance les civiles et ninjas de la foule se gênent dans leurs hâtes de frapper leur victime et ne peuvent donner un coup fatale à l'enfant. Mais avec la quantité absurde de kunais et d'objets tranchants plantés dans son corps c'est un miracle que l'enfant respire toujours._

_Soudain des cris résonnent alors que les Anbus de Konoha descendent sur la foule, tranchant civiles et ninjas sans hésitation avec rage. Dans la panique un chûnin avec des cheveux blancs saisissant l'enfant ayant sombré dans le coma durant la curée avant de le lancer dans le fleuve tout proche. Le chûnin sourit cruellement avant d'être transpercé par un bras entouré d'électricité appartenant à un Anbu portant un masque de Chien. _

_Le flot fini par déposer l'enfant a plusieurs kilomètres de là. Il se lève et essaie de retourner dans son village mais s'écroule au centre d'une clairière ou un Démon devient son sauveur. _

Les mémoires se mettent à accélérer et Gaara comprend que la vie qu'il observe est celle de son adversaire. Les sentiments que l'autre Jinchûriki ressent avec sa…famille sont complétement alien pour lui. Alors qu'il voit la mort de Zabuza et sens une rage et haine brûlante bouillonner en Naruto l'hôte de Shukaku réalise soudainement qu'elle ce sentiment : Amour.

Toute la conception de la vie que Gaara s'était faite vola en éclat. Il pensait que pour devenir fort il fallait vivre pour soit même mais alors comment expliquer Naruto ?

_Comment… Pourquoi… ?_

Soudain une image apparait devant ses yeux : une petite fille riant dans les bras de son Père sous les regards amusé et attendri de ses compagnons.

Famille.

_C'est… c'est impossible ! Un monstre ne peut pas avoir de famille ! Un monstre ne peut vivre que pour lui-même ! Un monstre…_

« Les seules à pouvoir décider si nous sommes des monstres c'est nous-mêmes et personnes d'autres Gaara. » Gaara se tourna et fut pris par surprise par l'émotion qu'il lisait dans les yeux violets de son interlocuteur.

Compassion.

« Pourquoi… »

« … Si j'étais resté dans mon village natal je serais probablement devenu comme toi Gaara. En tant que Jinchûriki c'est mon devoir d'aider un frère dans le besoin. » Répondit doucement Naruto, ses yeux brillant de pitié et de compréhension.

« … » Gaara resta muet de stupéfaction. Pour lui c'était inimaginable que quelqu'un veuille lui venir en aide sans arrière pensée.  
Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant mine d'écouter un son et sourit.

« Kaa-san et Honoka-nee ont fini de réparer ton sceau Gaara. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je te retrouve de l'autre côté quand tu auras fini de discuter avec elle. » Lança l'Uzumaki alors que son corps devenait translucide.

« Elle ? » La question de Gaara resta non répondue alors que Naruto disparaissait. Soudain une fois très douce résonna.

« Gaara…ça faisait longtemps mon fils. »

« Okaa-san… »

* * *

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux avec un grognement d'épuisement. Kushina l'aida à se relever tandis qu'Honoka peaufinait le nouveau sceau de Gaara.

« Tu t'en comment Naru-chan ? » Demanda Kushina a son fils, n'essayant même pas de cacher son inquiétude.

« Je vais bien Kaa-san. » Rassura le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi avec un grand sourire heureux de la manière dont cette mission venait de s'achevait.

Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on sauve l'esprit de quelqu'un.

_**Flash-back No Jutsu Kai !**_

* * *

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto qui ébouriffa les cheveux de Gaara.

« Inutile de me remercier, Gaara. Après tout c'est à ça que servent les amis. »

« C'est vrai. » Murmura le Jinchûriki de Shukaku.

Dix-huit années de solitude étaient enfin terminées grâce à Naruto.  
Et le Jinchûriki de Suna avait bien l'intention de repayer la dette qu'il avait envers lui.

Les deux Jinchûrikis se tendirent en voyant les portes de Konoha apparaitre au loin.

« Nous y voilà. »

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là Hanzaki rangea sa longue-vue en voyant le convoi arriver à destination. Le chef du clan Fûma effectua un Shunshin rapide et apparut devant une division de prés de deux cents shinobi portant le symbole d'Uzutsuki.

« Kiri et Suna sont en position ? » Demanda le Fûma a son aide de camp, Kaidan.

« Aye. Ils sont prêts à intervenir à notre signal. » Répondit le shinobi en réajustant son uniforme de Jônin. « Miu a envoyé quelques éclaireurs pour essayer de repérer l'ennemi. Rien de nouveau pour l'instant.»

Hanzaki hocha la tête. Pour la futur bataille Uzutsuki avait envoyé six cents shinobis commandé par lui-même Kaidan et Suzumebachi tandis que Suna et Kiri avaient envoyé chacun un détachement de près de huit cents ninjas dirigé par les Jônins Baki et Ao.  
En gros, les trois villages avaient chacun envoyé un tiers de leurs forces armées pour venir en aide à Konoha.

En sachant que Konoha alignait une armée de trois milles shinobis dont la majorité était en position dans diverse garnison partout dans Hi no Kuni.  
Ça laissait une garnison d'environ un millier de ninjas pour protéger le Village caché dans les Feuilles.

Konoha, Uzutsuki, Kiri et Suna avaient rassemblé une armée de trois mille deux cents Shinobis pour combattre Orochimaru et ses alliés, qui qu'ils soient.

Cela suffira-t-il à stopper le Sannin ?

Hanzaki referma sa prise sur la massue couverte de sceau attaché dans son dos. Il savait que la réponse à cette question apparaitrait très vite.

* * *

**Omake : Héros de Shonen, qui est le plus fort ?**

« BIEN LE BONJOUR A NOUVEAU ! » Hurla Azrael joyeusement au groupe de héros déprimés.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es parti il y à peine une minute ! » Demanda Son Goku en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Certes mais pour les lecteurs ça fait vachement longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre ! »

« …Es que j'ai vraiment envie de comprendre ? » Grogna Ichigo tandis que ses compagnons d'infortunes jetaient des regards furieux a Azrael.

« Non. » Répondit Naruto avant de se tourner vers le présentateur fou. « Bon c'est quoi la suite de ce…concours ? »

« ENFIN ! J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais demander ! » S'écria Azrael avec une lueur bizarre dans le regard qui fit trembler ses malheureuses victimes. « RAZIEL ! TABLEAU ! » S'écria le taré en noir en claquant des doigts.

Naruto et compagnie regardèrent autour d'eux et furent surpris de voir que le compagnon du fou n'était pas là.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« …Euh Raziel, le tableau ? » Demanda Azrael avec hésitation.

« CINQ SECONDES ! TU SAIS A QUEL POINT C'EST DURE DE FAIRE RENTRER UN TRUC PAREIL DANS UNE AUTRE DIMENSION ! » Fit la voix distordue de Raziel brûlante de rage.

« Ack ! Gomenasai ! » Couina Azrael avant de se recroqueviller en position fœtal.

« ET ARRÊTE DE PARLER JAPONAIS ! ON N'EST PAS DANS UN HENTAI ! »

Les héros de Shonen restèrent figer d'incompréhension devant cette scène.

Un flash de lumière blanche survint brusquement révélant un Raziel exténué au pied d'un tableau géant recouvert de néons multicolore avec marqué au feutre noir :

**QUI EST LE PLUS FORT ?**

**Pour répondre à cette question nous allons vous faire affronter en duel ! Ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne pouvez pas mourir sans notre permission ! **

« YES enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ! » S'écrièrent Luffy et Natsu en cœur tandis que leurs compagnons se demandaient ce que voulait dire le tableau.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit Natsu, Ichigo et Naruto furent téléporter dans une sorte de stade tandis qu'Azrael et Raziel apparaissait dans une sorte de box flottants avec des micros fixé dans une table (flottante elle aussi).

_**1**__**er**__** match : Natsu Vs Ichigo Vs Naruto.**_

**FIGHT !**

**Insérer le Thème de Mortal Kombat**

Raziel :« Naruto ouvre les hostilités avec un masse spamage de Kage Bunshin qui se font massacrer par les attaques de zones du Shinigami et du Dragon Slayer. »

Azrael :« Oh ! Ichigo vient d'enclencher son Bankai alors que Natsu utilise Dragon Force ! Alalaha l'arène est entrain d'être complétement détruite. »

R :« Magnifique drop kick de Naruto en mode Sage envoie voler Ichigo et HIRCINE TOUT PUISSANT ! »

A : « Par Grima ça a dû faire mal ! Lady et gentleman Naruto vient juste de passer au mode Chakra du Kyûbi et à tirer une Bijudama en plein dans le malheureux Dragon Slayer qui a été réduit en cendres. »

R : « Bordel il était obligé de le détruire au niveau moléculaire ? Ça va prendre trop de temps de le ressusciter ! »

A : « Pourquoi tu te plains c'est pas toi qui va-t'en charger, non ? »

R : « Certes mais c'est moi qui devrait entendre tes jérémiades pendant que tu t'en occupe. »

A : « Ah toucher. OH LALALA grosse surprise dans ce match ! Ichigo est revenu dans la bataille avec son ultime Getsuga ! Il est entrain de faire un comeback de fou ! »

R :« Ah mais Naruto a encore un tour dans son sac ! »

A :« OH MON DIEU C'est le mode ULTRA OP PERMACRAKER DE L'INFINI ! »

R : « Quoi ? »

A :« Mode sage des six voix ! »

R :« Oh ce mode... OWWWWWWW, pauvre Ichigo se prend un Rasenshuriken/Bidjudama dans la bide et se fait instant Kill !»

A : « Triste défaite pour un brave Shinigami. »

« NARUTO WIN ! » Fit une voix électronique sortant du tableau.

_**Second Match : Son Goku Vs Luffy **_

_**FIGHT**_

R :« Joli combat au corps a corps entre le pirate et le Sayen. »

A : « Yup… »

Deux heures plus tard.

R : « … »

A :« … C'étrangement plat comparé à l'autre duel. »

R : « Moais…Pas beaucoup d'effets spéciaux. »

A : « Ah enfin ! Ils utilisent enfin leurs modes ! On était en manque d'explosions ici ! »

R : « Et bien Luffy se défend plutôt bien avec son Haki contre notre ami Sayen. »

A :« Ouais mais San Goku a encore un as dans sa manche. »

R : « Tu as déjà utilisé cette réplique Azrael. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… »

A : «Par les couilles de Grima ! Prend ton argent rapace ! »

R : « Merci pour ta donation. »

A : « Bon on en était ou…HOLY SWEET MAMAJAMA ! C'était quoi ça ? »

R : « Cette petite tablette électronique sur mes genoux appelle ça un Kamehameha Galactique. »

A : « Je sais qu'on dit que la taille ça compte pas… Mais j'ai envie de penser le contraire là. »

R : « Bon ben ça fait deux personnes qui se sont fait désintégré. »

A : « Génial plus de boulot pour moi. »

Tableau :« SON GOKU WIN ! »

R : « Encore une fois nos finalistes sont Naruto et Son Goku. »

A :« QUE LE DUEL COMMENCE ! »

R : « On devrait peut-être s'éloigner un peu… »

A : « Nan, on risque… » Esquive en urgence un Rasenshuriken. « … »

R : « On va sur la lune ? »

A : « Va pour la Lune. »

Quinze plus tards après une chiée de TDM (Technique de Destruction Massive.)

A : « Ah bah putain ! Tu parles d'un feu d'artifice ! Heureusement que c'était une fausse Terre. T'imagine ce qui se serait passé sinon ? »

R : « Je pense avoir une idée. »

A : « … »

R : « … Pourquoi le tableau n'a pas annoncé de gagnant ? »

A : « Attends laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil… Semblerait que les deux se soient infligé des blessures mortelles et sont entrain d'agoniser… Bon ben reste plus qu'attendre que l'un des deux crèves avant d'annoncer un gagnant. »

R : « Euh, Rappelle moi Naruto n'est-il pas censé avoir des pouvoirs de Régénération a la Wolverine grâce au Kyubi ? »

A : « Oh… ça explique sans doute pourquoi il est entrain de se relever alors que Son Goku se vide de son sang. »

NARUTO WIN

R : « Nous avons un Champion ! »

A : « Je te laisse faire les adieux aux lecteurs j'ai des Héros de Shonen a ressusciter moi. »

R : « L'auteur vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Poster une review si vous avez quelque chose à dire et on vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre si l'auteur ne tombe pas à court d'idée ! »


	13. Chapter 12 : Guerre ou Paix ?

Apprenti du Démon Chapitre 12 : Guerre ou paix ?

* * *

_Vous savez que vous avez sombré dans la folie quand vous arrêtez de combattre les voix dans votre tête et que vous commencez à les apprécier. _

Dernière entrée du Journal du Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura Kame. Trois jours avant le début des Purges.

* * *

Cristal de glace : merci du compliment et puisque que c'est si gentiment demandé…Un chapitre tout chaud pour le client ! Un !

qhd91940 : Merci du compliment ! Pour les chapitres je vais essayer d'en sortir tous les mois mais avec mes examens je risque d'avoir du mal (et surtout le fait que j'essaie d'écrire quatre histoire en même temps !)

Notes de l'auteur : Désolé pas d'Omake aujourd'hui je n'ai pas trouvé de bonnes idées :( !  
Petit infos qui vous intéressera sans doute (ou pas) j'ai décidé d'écrire une seconde histoire sur l'univers de Naruto mais avec un contexte… pour le moins inédit pour les pauvres français que nous sommes. Je ne vous spoil rien allez jeter un coup sur mon profil et je suis sûr que vous serez surpris (Agréablement j'espère ^^)

* * *

_**Petit rappel sur l'âge des persos.**_

**Les Kitsunes No Kiri **

Naruto Uzumaki : 21 ans, porteur de Kubikiribôchô  
Haku Yuki : 24 ans porteur de Nuibari  
Kimimaro Kaguya : 25 ans porteur de la Raijin no Ken  
Jûgo Uzumaki : 19 ans porteur de Kabutowari  
Karin Uzumaki : 19 ans  
Suigetsu Hôzuki : 19 ans porteur de Shibuki  
Tayuya Uzumaki : 21 ans, porteuse des Kibas.

**Les Shinobis D'Uzutsuki:**

Kushina Uzumaki : 50 ans chronologiquement parlant mais 29 ans biologiquement,  
Samara Uzumaki: environ 4-5 ans  
Honoka Uzumaki: 22 ans  
Kaidan Shirogane : 38 ans  
Miu Iburi : 29 ans  
Hanzaki Fûma : 45 ans  
Sasame Fûma : 17 ans  
Zaraki Shirogane : 18 ans  
Nell Shirgoane : 18 ans

**Autres shinobis :**

Sasuke Uchiha et le reste des Konoha 11 : 18-19 ans  
Kakashi et les autres jônins : 30-35 ans  
Hiruzen Sarutobi: environ 75 ans, peut-être plus.  
Gaara : 19 ans

* * *

Kushina jeta un regard mélancolique à l'arène servant de théâtre pour la fin des examens Chûnins. La dernière qu'elle était venu ici elle avait affronté Mikoto avant d'être battu par Minato. L'Uzumaki réajusta le voile qui masquait son visage pour dissimuler ses émotions.

La Shodaime Harukage senti le regard de son fils sur elle prouvant que Naruto devait avoir senti ses émotions.

_Allez Kushina reprends toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'être toute emo !_

La matriarche du clan Uzumaki se redressa dans son siège et jeta un regard inquisiteur aux autres Kages assis avec elle.

Hiruzen se trouvait à sa droite séparant Kushina du Raikage et du Tsushikage tandis qu'a la gauche de l'Uzumaki se tenait le Mizukage et le Kazekage. Derrière chacun des Kages on pouvait voir un garde du corps se tenant debout avec un air impassible lorsqu'ils n'étaient masqués.

Le Sandaime Hokage semblait particulièrement détendu avec sa pipe mais Kushina pouvait voir que ses yeux exploraient la foule venu admirer le showdown entre les genins afin de déterminer qui parmi les civils pouvait être un ninja ennemi s'étant infiltré dans Konoha. Jiraya quand à lui paraissait particulièrement irritée par le fait que son devoir de garde du corps l'empêchait d'aller faire sa recherche.

_Je me demande ou Hiru-jiji à placer Tsunade-nee-chan_. _L'hôpital ? Ou les remparts ?_

La Raikage, A semblait impatient pour une raison ou pour une autre mais connaissant l'homme c'était presque naturel pour lui. Étrangement son garde du corps n'était pas son frère Kirabi comme l'avait pensait Kushina mais un jônin nommé qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_C'est bizarre d'habitude A ne se séparent jamais de son frère…Qu'es qui a changer ?_

La Mizukage semblait s'ennuyer à mourir mais Kushina pouvait voir qu'elle était aussi tendu qu'Hiruzen. Mei savait qu'es qui était en jeux ici et avait du mal à se détendre. Son garde du corps était un Anbu de Kiri ayant son visage caché par un masque évoquant la tête d'un requin.

Le Tsuchikage était une véritable boule de haine miniature et semblait être en permanence à deux doigts d'exploser. La haine de Oonoki envers Konoha n'était pas un secret pour Kushina et savoir que le vétéran était quand même venu... C'était mauvais signe. Son garde du corps n'était nul autre qu'un jônin de rang A connu dans le Bingo Book comme 'le Golem d'Iwa' : Akatsushi.

Kushina laissa son regard se perdre dans la foule de spectateur notant au passage le nombre absurde de shinobis camouflé ou non parmi les civiles. Son observation finit par la porter jusqu'au box des Daimyos.

En plus des Daimyos de Kaze, Haru, Hi et Mizu on pouvait noter la présence des Daimyos affiliés aux autres Kages : Nobunaga Oda de Kaminari No kuni, Sahashi Hojo de Tsuchi no Kuni et enfin Nato Ashikaga seigneur d'Oto no kuni.

Les Anbus gardant Koyuki et les Oto-nins protégeant Nato se jetaient des regards méfiants tandis que les Iwa-nins gardant Sahashi jetaient des regards haineux aux Konohas-nin gardant le Daimyo de Hi no Kuni, Shin Takeda. Et ne parlons même pas des Kiri-nins et des Kumo-nins.

J'_espère que Yato et ses hommes parviendront à calmer le jeu… Il suffit d'une étincelle pour qu'un massacre commence._

Un pouf de fumée signala l'apparition du présentateur. Kushina sourit fondement en reconnaissant l'un des anciens gardes du corps de Minato.

_Genma-kun est toujours vivant et battant à ce que je vois. Mais où est passer Hayate-kun ? _

Le jônin en question sortit un micro de nulle part et commença aussitôt sa présentation.

« Lady et Gentleman bienvenue dans la troisième partie des Examens ! »

_Comment diable il arrive à parler normalement avec ce senbon dans sa bouche ?_

« Konoha est fier de vous accueillir pour admirer les espoirs du monde shinobi s'affronter aujourd'hui ! » Genma attendit un peu que les exclamations baisse avant qu'il ne continue. « La tradition veut que la dernière phase des examens soit un tournoi mais Hokage-sama à décider de pimenter les choses cette fois. »

Kushina tourna un regard curieux à Hiruzen qui se contenta de sourire.  
_Qu'es que tu as prévu Hiru-jiji ?_

« Au lui d'être une suite de duel le combat verra s'affronter des paires choisis au hasard ! Une fois les paires désignés elles resteront inchangé jusqu'à la fin du tournoi ! »

Les spectateurs rugirent d'excitations lorsque le Jônin-présentateur fit apparaitre un tableau indiquant les paires et leurs adversaires.

**Shikamaru Nara et Temari no Sabaku Vs Omoi et Dosu **

**Neji Hyuga et Sasuke Uchiha Vs Lee Maito et Sasame Fûma**

**Gaara no Sabaku et Fû Aburame Vs Jûgo Uzumaki et Tayuya Uzumaki**

**Chojuro et Zaraki Shirogane Vs Kurotsuchi et Samui Nii**

**Kiba Inuzuka et Sai VS Shino Aburame et Nell Kamizuru**

Kushina fit semblant d'être surpris alors qu'elle et les autres Kages alliées a Konoha était déjà au courant de ce changement.

« Sarutobi puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? » Gronda A tout en jetant un regard menaçant a Hiruzen qui se contenta de tirer sur sa pipe calmement.

« C'est très simple A-dono je voulais voir comment ce groupe de genins se débrouillerait si il devait se battre avec un partenaire dont il ne connaissait rien ou pire un ancien ennemie. »

« Bien pensé Hokage-dono. » déclara Rasa avant qu'A ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit. « Un bon chûnin ne peut pas se permettre de laisser ses sentiments influencer sa conduite et se voir assigner une équipe dont il ne connait rien est une situation fréquente dans notre monde. »

« Merci Kazekage-dono. » Fit le Sarutobi avec un signe de sa tête. Kushina jeta un coup œil à Oonoki qui était resté étrangement silencieux pendant cette discussion et vit qu'il avait son regard fixé sur un nom particulier.

« Kamizuru ? Je me demandais bien ou ils étaient passés. Ça ressemble bien à ces traitres de rejoindre un autre village aux lieux d'essayer de regagner leurs places. » Gronda soudainement Oonoki s'attirant un regard furieux de la part du Harukage.

Kushina connaissait la vérité sur la descente en enfer des Kamizurus. Ce clan fondateur d'Iwa dont le Shodaime Tsuchikage en avait été le chef avait été jugé trop dangereux par le conseil d'Iwa. Durant la troisième Grande Guerre Oonoki avait envoyé la quasi-totalité du clan combattre les Aburames pour une soi-disant mission d'importance capital. Les Kamizurus étaient supposé stopper les Aburames en attendant des renforts. La bataille qui avait suivie s'était achever par une victoire a la Pyrrhus des Aburames lorsque les renforts d'Iwa abandonnèrent les Kamizurus a leurs sorts. Après ça Oonoki traina le nom du clan dans la boue et fit voter une motion visant à bannir les Kamizurus d'Iwa. Le clan perdit toutes ses richesses et ne put conserver que les techniques secrètes de ses ancêtres avant de fuir pour éviter l'exécution de masse.

Kushina n'aimait déjà pas Oonoki vu que c'était son sensei, Mû, qui était responsable de la destruction d'Uzushio lors de la troisième guerre Shinobi alors savoir qu'il avait condamné un clan entier de ninjas loyaux à mort juste parce qu'ils étaient 'trop dangereux' faisait bouillir son sang.

« Oh ? Être bannis du village qu'on a aidé à bâtir juste parce qu'on a échoué à une tâche est de la trahison pour Iwa ? Intéressant. » Déclara Kushina avec un ton emplis de venin. « Mais après tout qu'es j'attendais d'un village de lâches et de briseurs de serments ? »

« Sale petit… ! »Cracha Oonoki avec rage, heureusement Hiruzen intervint avant que le Harukage et Tsuchikage ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre.

« Assez ! Vos ninjas vous observent un peu de dignité ! » Oonoki se renfonça dans son siège en marmonnant dans sa barbe tandis que Kushina réajustait son masque calmement.

* * *

Jiraya poussa un soupir de soulagement. A part lui personne n'avait remarqué que 'Kitsune' avait légèrement desserré les bandages entourant Kubikiribôchô.  
Si le Tsushikage ne s'était pas calmer Naruto l'aurait décapité sans la moindre hésitation.

_Fichu Gaki…Il va me donner des cheveux blancs avant l'heure…_Pensa le Sannin sans se rendre compte de l'ironie de sa pensée.

* * *

« Les match commenceront dans dix minutes ! » Lança Genma provoquant une véritable ruée de parieurs fonçant préparer leurs paris tandis que les genins se réunissaient.

* * *

« Donc…En quoi tu te spécialise ? » Demanda Sasame a Lee. _Ne regarde pas le spandex ne regarde pas le spandex ne regarde pas… et merde…_

« YOSH ! Je suis spécialisé en Taijutsu Sasame-san ! » S'écria Lee tandis que ses dents brillaient comme un phare éblouissant la Fûma.

_Donc match miroir avec deux duos Tai/Nin-jutsu… Eh !_

« Dis-moi Lee par le plus grands des hasards tu n'aurais pas été le loser de ta promotion ? » Le ninja en spandex resta un instant muet de surprise devant cette question.

« Comment avez-vous devinez ? » Demanda t'il légèrement méfiant.

« Looser ici présente. » Fit Sasame en pointant un doigt sur elle avant d'indiquer le duo Uchiha/Hyuga. « Il semblerait que ce soit un match looser Vs génie. » Sasame cligna des yeux en voyant un grand sourire apparaitre sur le ninja en spandex tandis que ses yeux brillé de détermination.

« YOSH ! »Rugit le spécialiste en Taijutsu avec force. « Il semblerait qu'il soit temps de montrer au génie la vrai force des loosers n'es pas ? » Sasame cligna des yeux devant le changement d'attitude de Lee et sourit sauvagement.

Non seulement elle allait combattre le Uchiha mais en plus elle avait un excellent coéquipier.  
Que demander de plus ?

* * *

Nell observa son partenaire avec un visage curieux. Elle connaissait l'histoire sanglante qu'avait les Aburames et les Kamizurus, semblent en tout point à celle des Senjus et des Uchihas avec comme différence le fait que les deux clans n'avaient jamais vraiment fait la paix en presque cinquante ans.

« Euh…ravie de vous rencontrer Aburame-san ? » Tenta-t-elle avec nervosité.

« Moi-de même Kamizuru-san. » Répondit Shino sur un ton monotone.

Le duo resta silencieux un moment avant que Shino ne reprenne la parole.

« Auriez-vous une idée pour neutraliser les techniques futon de Sabaku-san ? Contre nous les techniques de Nara-san ne seront pas effectives. »

« On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de Inuzuka-san et Sai-san avant ? »

« Inuzuka-san est un Taijutsu spécialiste tandis que Sai-san utilise des créatures faites en encre pour attaquer. Inuzuka-san ne pourra pas échapper à vos abeilles tandis que les créatures de Sai-san sont vulnérables à mes insectes mangeurs de chakra. »

« Je vois. » Nell se pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que son partenaire avait déjà retourné le problème. « Cookies ? » Proposa-t-elle en faisant apparaitre une boite remplie de sucrerie de nulle part.

« Avec plaisir. » accepta poliment Shino.

_Je pense qu'on va s'entendre à merveille !_

Nell posa sa tête sur son poing avec une moue pensive essayant de se souvenir de ce que Naruto-sensei lui avait appris sur les utilisateurs de futon.

« J'ai peut-être une idée… » Commença la Kamizuru avant d'expliquer son plan a son équipier.

Genma ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant le duo mettre au point des dizaines de scénario pour éliminer leurs adversaires.

_Je plains les malheureux qui devront les combattre…_

* * *

A quelques mètres de là un certain Nara faisant semblant d'écouter Temari tout en examinant la compétition.

_Semblerait que je ne vais pas avoir l'occasion de faire une sieste._

« Mendokusai… » Marmonna Skikamaru dans sa barbe avant de recevoir une claque sur la tête, courtoisie de Temari.

« Concentre toi un peu Limace ! Pas question de combattre sans un plan. » Grogna la blonde faisant soupirer le Nara de plus belle.

* * *

« Uchiha. »

« Hyuga. »

Les deux 'génies' restèrent silencieux attendant leurs tours après leurs courtes salutations. Des élites n'ont pas besoin de plan pour éliminer des ratés après tout.

* * *

« Alors n°1 c'est quoi le plan ? » Demanda Fû à l'autre Jinchûriki avec excitation. Gaara jeta un regard calme à l'hôte de Chomei qui paraissait avoir abusé de la caféine.

_Dire qu'elle est au courant qu'une invasion se prépare… et elle n'est même pas stresser._

« Je protège et toi tu tape. » Expliqua Gaara avec son éternel ton monotone faisant briller les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

« J'adore ton plan ! » couina joyeusement la Jinchûriki de Konoha avant de mitrailler le fils du Kazekage de question sur son sable.

D'un côté Gaara était ennuyé par la multitude de questions (dont la plupart était stupide) mais d'un autre voir quelqu'un lui parlait sans crainte ou méfiante….était plutôt agréable.

* * *

« Tayuya. »

« Jûgo. »

« Tu as reçu les ordres ? » La flutiste hocha la tête, son déplaisir évidant dans son regard. « Ça ne te gêne pas… » Commença Jûgo avant d'être interrompu par un grognement frustré.

« Non absolument pas… » Le mari de Karin jeta un regard perçant a sa camarade qui finit par soupirer. « Ok,ok… Je le suis un peu mais merde je connais les enjeux. »

« …Qu'es que Naruto t'a promis pour te convaincre ? »

« Q-Qui te dit qu'il m'a promis quoi que ce soit ? » Couina Tayuya surprise par la question tout en devenant rouge comme ses cheveux faisant sourire Jûgo.

_Aah l'amour_. Pensa le paisible colosse amusé.

* * *

« Chojuro-san respirez. Vous ne pourrez pas combattre si vous êtes en apnée. » Soupira Zaraki partagé entre amusement et frustration devant la conduite de son allié.

« J-Je sais Z-Zaraki-san mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d-d'être nerveux ! C-Comment vous faites pour être aussi calme ? » Zaraki pencha sa tête sur le côté donnant l'impression de réfléchir.

« …Avez-vous déjà vu un Uzumaki en manque de ramens ? »

« Euh n-non ? » Répondit Chojuro cherchant à comprendre ou le Shirogane voulait en venir.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la vrai peur alors Chojuro-san. » le Kiri-nin resta silencieux en se rappelant des histoires sur l'amour légendaire qu'avaient les Uzumakis pour cette nourriture.

« Zaraki vous connaissez les histoires sur le mauvais tempérament de Mei-sama ? »

« J'ai entendu les rumeurs oui pourquoi ? »

« J'étais présent le jour où j'ai vu un malheureux faire une allusion sur son âge. » Zaraki déglutit péniblement. Etre dans une équipe avec deux kunoichi lui avait appris à ne JAMAIS faire de commentaire pouvant être interpréter négativement sur l'apparence d'une femme. « Cette m-même femme compte sur moi pour f-faire briller Kiri… »

Zaraki se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule avec un visage compatissant.

* * *

« Ranton ? » Demanda Kurotsuchi a sa futur camarade qui hocha sa tête.

« Toucher. Yôton ? » Demanda Samui faisant sourire la petite-fille d'Oonoki.

« En effet. »

« Cool. »

* * *

« Cool de te voir ici Sai. J'espère que tu as pris le temps de t'entrainer.» Lança Kiba en tapotant sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

« Evidemment contrairement un certain emo-Teme. » Répondit Sai avec son faux sourire tandis que son regard se dirigeait vers Sasuke.

_Danzo-sama je ne vous décevrait pas._

* * *

« Ne me gêne pas si tu tiens a ta peau. » Cracha le Oto-nin en bandages avant de tourner le dos au Kumo-nin.

Omoi resta silencieux profitant de sa sucette pour passer différent scénario possible dans sa tête.

* * *

« PREMIER MATCH ! » Annonça Genma dans son micro. « Équipe Shikamaru/Temari contre équipe Omoi/Dosu ! Hajime ! »

A la seconde au Genma finit sa phrase les genins se lancèrent.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant le match se dérouler devant ses yeux.  
Le Nara était loin d'être puissant mais il avait une intelligence digne des plus grands génies militaires. La grande sœur de Gaara était très puissante avec une tête froide, une vrai futur jônin. Le ninja de Kumo était doué, assez malin pour voir la plupart des pièges mais le genin d'Oto était un crétin dont la seul qualité était d'avoir une arme unique en son genre.

Le combat dura une quinzaine de minutes mais l'Oto-nin finit par commettre une erreur lorsque le Nara le provoqua et fut assommer par Temari. Le genin de Kumo effectua un baroud d'honneur et parvint à tenir le duo en respect pendant cinq minutes avant d'être immobilisé par le Nara.

« Victoire Shikamaru/Temari. » annonça Genma tandis que la foule aplaudissait. La majorité des civiles n'avaient pas été capable de comprendre tous les stratégies mise en œuvre mais les attaques de Temari et celle d'Omoi avaient fourni assez d'effets pyrotechniques pour eux.

« Votre fille a du talent Kazegake-dono. » Remarqua Mei, appréciant le fait qu'il existait encore des kunoichi qui n'étaient pas de totales fan-girls.

« Elle a été bien entrainé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore prête pour une promotion. » Contra Rasa avec un ton calme pour cacher sa fierté. « Elle a toute la puissance nécessaire pour être une Chûnin mais son impulsivité risque de lui jouer des tours si elle dirige une équipe. »

Les Kages hochèrent leurs têtes approuvant l'analyse de Rasa.

« Le Nara par contre à toute les qualités d'un leader si on oublie sa paresse. » Fit Kushina avec un sourire musé en voyant le fils de Shikaku se faire trainer par Temari. « Mais je présume que c'était destiné connaissant son Père. »

« Il a certes des qualités de Stratège mais ses prouesses physiques laissent vraiment à désirer. »Intervint A avec un ton ennuyé. Pour le Raikage un ninja n'ayant pas assez de force pour accomplir ses propres plans était un poids morts.

« Leurs prochains matchs nous aidera à déterminer si ils méritent une promotion ou pas. » Conclut Hiruzen avant d'expirer un nuage de fumée.

* * *

Au même moment dans les couloirs sous l'Arène un homme s'écroula une fontaine de sang jaillissant de sa blessure au torse. Sa tueuse, une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs et un masque de corbeau rengaina son katana après en avoir essuyé sa lame.

« Tch. » Cracha Mikoto Uchiha en jetant un regard furieux au corps du traitre. « Il va falloir changer toute notre sécurité si les fidèles D'Orochimaru ont pu pénétrer aussi facilement chez nous. » Les trois autres Anbus autour d'elle hochèrent leurs têtes avant d'examiner les corps de leurs victimes pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien mort.

L'Anbu Commandeur de Konoha s'étira un moment. Elle n'avait pas eu autant de travail depuis cette enquête sur la secte Jashinite il y a trois ans. Lorsque Sandaime-sama l'avait convoqué avec Shikaku Nara, Le Jônin Commander, Mikoto n'aurait jamais penser qu'ils allaient tenir un conseil de guerre réduit pour défendre Konoha contre une invasion imminente. Après avoir été mise au courant au sujet de l'alliance avec les autres villages La matriarche Uchiha et ses hommes avaient été chargés de deux tâches vitales pour combattre l'invasion imminente :

1 : tuer tous les agents d'Orochimaru dans les murs de Konoha afin de rendre le serpent aveugle.  
2 : guider les Anbus des autres villages pour renforcer les défenses.

Si la seconde tâche avait été aisé la premier s'avérait être un vrai casse-tête. En un mois les Anbus avaient trouvé des centaines d'agents dormants, civiles et shinobi compris, qui avaient des sceaux de contrôles mentales sur eux partout dans Konoha. Et elle ne comptait même pas les vrais traitres qui avaient été révélé lors de l'arrestation de Kabuto Yakushi.  
Les Anbus avaient lancé une véritable chasse à l'homme mais malheureusement les traitres qu'ils avaient réussis a prendre vivants avaient tous des sceaux de suicides pour ne pas être interrogé.

au final l'ANBU de Konoha ne savait toujours pas a quel point la sécurité de son village avait ete compromise.

« Karasu-Taicho ! » Fit soudainement une seconde Anbu avec un masque de chat et de longs cheveux violets qui venait d'apparaitre dans le couloir. « L'équipe de Tora a éliminé plusieurs traitres qui portaient des tonnes de parchemins explosifs. »

« Des nouvelles de Saru et Taki ? »

« Ils ont repéré plusieurs piliers qui ont été saboté et sont occupé à désarmer les explosifs. »

« Bien. Neko avec moi on va filer un coup de main à Tora pour la traque. »

« Aye ! » Mikoto leva sa tête sachant qu'au-dessus d'elle se trouvait le box des Kages.

_Les ennuis t'ont toujours suivi à la trace pas vrai Kushina-chan ? _

* * *

« SECOND MATCH ! Neji/Sasuke VS Sasame/Lee ! »

« Bon voilà un match qui va être vite régler. » Grommela Oonoki toujours aussi bougon. « Le Uchiha et le Hyuga ne vont faire qu'une bouchée de leurs adversaires. »

« A votre place je ne vendrais pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer. » Protesta Kushina en souriant sous son masque s'attirant des regards surpris de la part des Kages.

_Lee-kun… j'ai hâte de voir la force qu'un de mes élèves à aider à faire épanouir. Quand a toi Sasa-chan…montre leurs à quel point tes griffes sont tranchantes_.

Dans l'arène Sasame se tint au côté de Lee avec une moue pensive.

« Hey Lee, Tu préfères prendre le Uchiha ou ton équipier ? » Lee réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je me charge de Neji, Sasame-san. » Répondit-il avec détermination. « Il est temps que je mettes du plomb dans la cervelle de mon équipier. »

Sasame ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lee était certes bizarre et un peu flippant mais au fond c'était un gars adorable.

« Hajime ! »

A la seconde ou le match commença Lee fit tomber ses poids avant de disparaitre en un éclair surprenant Neji. Sasame profita de la fumée qu'avait créée son partenaire pour esquiver une boule de feu que Sasuke avait envoyé.  
La Fûma envoya une paire de kunai vers le Uchiha qui les para avec aisance avant de riposter avec ses propres Kunais…couplés avec des parchemins explosifs.  
Sasame parvint à esquiver l'attaque mais Sasuke maintint un barrage incessant d'attaques forçant la Fûma à esquiver en permanence.

_Bon je fais quoi maintenant… Avec son Sharingan activé je ne pourrais pas m'approcher pour le neutraliser avec Kaze no Suraisā… Atsugai est trop puissante je risque de le tuer et avec Daitoppa je risque de me prendre un retour en flamme cuisant si il utilise une de ses techniques Katon. A part ça j'ai le Jutsu Suiton Teppō Dama et cette technique…_

**« Suiton - Teppō Dama ! » **Lança Sasame tout en crachant une balle d'eau qui annula l'une des boule de feu du Uchiha.

_Urg… J'avais oublié à quel point les techniques suiton bouffaient mon chakra ! Il faut que je me rapproche pour en finir mais comment…_

La Fûma jeta un rapide coup vers Lee et Neji et vit que les deux rivaux étaient entrain de s'affronter dans un duel titanesque de Taijutsu. Le genin en spandex n'avait pas encours utiliser les Portes Célestes et mais il avait réussi à esquiver la totalité des attaques du Hyuga avec sa vitesse supérieur.  
Malheureusement Lee en avait plein les bras avec son rival de toujours donc Sasame pouvait oublier toute idée d'aide.

Une explosion de chakra brutal annonça l'utilisation des Portes Célestes par Lee pour contrer la technique de défense ultime du Hyuga.

Sasame quitta des yeux le combat un instant pour parer un kunai de Sasuke avant de frémir en sentant l'onde de chakra monstrueuse provoqué par le choc entre les deux techniques.  
Le dôme de chakra de Neji fut le premier à céder et le Hyuga se prit un direct du droit de plein fer qui l'envoyant volé contre un mur.

Après ce choc le Hyuga ne se releva pas. Malheureusement Lee finit par subir le contre coup d'avoir ouvert trois des quatre portes et s'écroula au sol laissant Sasame combattre Sasuke seul.

_Chier… c'est entre moi et Uchi-teme maintenant. Allez ma fille réfléchit comment tu pourrais prendre l'avantage contre un mec qui peut deviner tes mouvements ? _

Le regard de la Fûma se perdit un instant sur la vapeur qui avait été créé lorsque la technique Katon de Sasuke avait percuté sa technique Suiton.

_Hey…ça pourrait marcher. Faites que j'ai assez de chakra pour ça._

« **Kirigakure no jutsu**. » Murmura Sasame en créant un nuage de brume qui masqua la partie de l'arène ou elle et Sasuke bataillait.

La brume tint très peu de temps, moins de cinq secondes. Mais ce fut largement suffisant pour Sasame qui arriva au contact de Sasuke en ayant activé Kaze no Suraisā (Le Tranchoir du Vent).

La Fûma abattit sa main pour neutraliser le Uchiha mais jura en voyant que son attaque avait à peine entailler son bras.

_Putain de Sharingan_ ! Cracha Mentalement la jeune femme en voyant la blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour handicaper son ennemi. Soudain la Fûma vit Sasuke prendre une étrange posture.

Une paire de seconde après un bruit ressemblant aux cris de milliers d'oiseaux retentit dans l'arène alors qu'un des bras du Uchiha était entouré par de la foudre bleu.

« Oh,oh… » Grogna Sasame alors que le Uchiha chargé avec une vitesse presque égale a celle de Lee.

Se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait ne pas esquiver a temps Sasame su ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

_Flash-Back no jutsu Katsu_

_« YATA ! » Cria une Sasame couverte de terre et trempé de sueur lorsqu'elle vit une balle d'eau parfaite décapiter l'un des mannequins d'entrainements._

_Son Sensei était assis non loin la surveillant tandis que plusieurs centaines de ses clones travaillaient sur le Hiraishin et le Futon Rasengan._

_« Bien jouer Sasa-chan. » La félicita Naruto avec un grand sourire fier tout en lui lançant une bouteille d'eau. « Tu as appris Atsugai en deux semaine. Tu as encore du travail pour la maitriser complétement mais tu es sur la bonne voie. »_

_« Aha ! Je vais tous les envoyer voler avec cette technique de fou ! » Se vanta Sasame, juste avant de se prendre une pichenette en plein front de la part de son Sensei. « Aie ! Sensei ! »_

_« Dégonfle un peu tes chevilles, sinon tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi. »_

_« Aha très drôle. » maugréa la Fûma se frottant le front._

_« Oh ça me fait penser… » Fit Naruto en prenant une moue pensive. « Je voulais te faire travailler principalement Atsugai mais fut que tu maitrise assez ce jutsu pour ne pas te tuer avec je pense qu'on peut passer à autre chose. » Sasame cligna des yeux d'étonnements, prise par surprise par cette nouvelle._

_« Vous êtes sur Sensei ? Une semaine, c'est court pour apprendre une nouvelle technique. »_

_« Si je voulais t'apprendre une __**nouvelle**__ technique je serais du même avis. Mais ce que je veux t'enseigner est plus une amélioration qu'une nouvelle technique. » Sasame pencha sa tête sur le côté, sans chercher à cacher sa confusion. _

_« Une amélioration ? »_

_« Sasame, rappelle-moi qu'es que Kaze no Suraisā ? »_

_« Kaze no Suraisā ( Le Tranchoir du Vent ) est une technique qui consiste en recouvrir ses mains de chakra Futon pour les transformer en lames capables de trancher chairs, bois et métal avec la même aisance qu'un couteau entrant dans du beurre. » Décrit la Fûma instantanément. _

_« Et quelles sont ses défauts ? »_

_« Cette technique nécessite d'être au corps à corps pour être efficace et n'a aucun effet sur le ninjutsu adverse. » Sasame se posa un instant et écarquilla des yeux en comprenant ou son Sensei voulait en venir. « Non ce n'est pas vrai… Vous avez trouvé un moyen pour que Kaze no Suraisā affecte les techniques ennemies ? » Naruto hocha la tête avec un air sérieux. _

_« La réponse simple serait de dire qu'on a trouvé un moyen pour faire de cette technique la trancheuse ultime pendant que je travaillais sur le Rasenshuriken. Avec ce power-up on l'a renommé…» _

_Flash-back no jutsu Kai_

* * *

« **Raikiri !** »

« **Ten no Suraisā** ! ( le Tranchoir Divin) »

« Oh les cons ! » Fit un cri venant du box des Kages juste avant que les deux jutsus ne s'entrechoquent.

Une onde de choc inouïe retentit envoyant Sasuke et Sasame s'encastrer dans les murs de l'arène tandis que l'air vibrer sous la puissance de la détonation.

* * *

Du coté des Konohas-nin un certain Jônin était bouillant de rage.

« Kakashi a tu perdu l'esprit ? Donner une technique pareille a un genin et je ne parle même du fait qu'il ait copié mon Goken… » Commença Gai avant d'être interrompu par le ninja copieur.

« Gai je ne lui ait pas enseigné le Raikiri et je ne lui est jamais donner la permission de copier ton style. » Les autres jônins surent qu'il disait la vérité en entendant un tranchant inhabituel dans sa voix. « Je ne lui ait appris que des techniques Katons tout en renforçant sa vitesse et sa force. »

« Mais alors… » Le Père adoptif de Lee se figea en comprenant ce que Sasuke avait fait. « Non il n'aurait pas osé… »

« Putain je savais que le Uchiha avait un problème mais je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vole les technique de ses camarades. » Cracha Anko, un certain serpent occupant son esprit alors qu'elle contemplait les actions du genin.

« Hokage-sama ne laissera pas ses actions impunis. » Déclara Yugito en croisant ses bras. « Chouchou du conseil ou pas le gamin a dépassé les bornes. »

« Je ne cautionne pas le moins du monde les actions du Uchiha. » Intervint soudainement Asuma. « Mais je suis plus intéressé par la technique de la petit Fûma. Je suis le seul à avoir vu une version tranchante du Raikiri dans cette attaque ? »

« Non Asuma je l'ai vu aussi. » Commenta Kakashi. Le Ninja-copieur avait été tenter d'utiliser son Sharingan mais vu que ses affinités étaient orienter vers Katon, Raiton et Doton ,une technique futon lui était inutile.

« Vous pensez que Kitsune… »

« Non Kurenai. Bien que cette technique ressemble à mon Raikiri sa construction et son utilisation sont complètement opposées. » Kurenai se détendit légèrement soulager que les Uzu-nins n'est pas profiter de leurs séjours a Konoha pour faire de l'espionnage.

Les Jônins devinrent silencieux lorsque le nuage de poussière provoqué par le choc des deux jutsu se dissipa pour révéler Sasame et Sasuke encastrés dans leurs murs respectifs. Tous deux étaient inconscient.

* * *

Le regard de Genma alla de Neji et Lee a la Fûma et l'Uchiha. Le Jônin leva son bras pour annoncer un match nul quand un cri de choc collectif retenti le stoppant.

L'ancien garde du corps du Yondaime Hokage se tourna et cligna des yeux de surprises en voyant Lee se relever. Une légère inspection lui suffit pour voir que le corps ne bougeait que par reflexe et que l'apprenti/fils de Gai était toujours inconscient. Encore une voix le jônin se prépara pour annoncer le match nul mais les quelques secondes passaient à examiner Lee furent suffisante pour permettre a une certaine Fûma de se réveiller. Sasame grogna et parvint à se relever malgré ses blessures.

« Putain… J'ai l'impression que Sensei à jouer au base-ball avec mon corps comme balle et Kubikiribôchô comme batte. » Grogna la Fûma en grimaçant de douleur. Le choc entre le Raikiri et Ten no Suraisā avait failli faire éclater son bras. Heureusement il semblerait qu'à part un os brisé la Fûma s'en était tiré sans trop de bobos.

Décidant de tester Lee avant d'annoncer les vainqueurs du match, Genma lança un senbon au genin en spandex et fut surpris de le voir parer l'attaque malgré le fait qu'il soit encore inconscient.

« Comme seul l'équipe Sasame/Lee est encore en état de se battre la victoire leur revient. » Annonça Genma provoquant un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Sasame sourit joyeusement et alla chercher son allié qui venait de se réveiller.

« Sasame-san…avons-nous gagné ? » demanda Lee. Comment le genin pouvait rester conscient alors qu'il s'était déchiré la totalité de ses muscles étaient un vrai mystère pour la jeune fille aux cheveux orange.

« Evidemment qu'on a gagné partenaire ! »Lança la Fûma tout en passant le bras du Konoha-nin par-dessus ses épaules. « Par contre va falloir t'emmener voir les médics si tu veux pourvoir tenir debout pour le prochain round. »

« Yosh ! Pas d'inquiétude Sasame-san ! Les flammes de ma Jeunesse brûlent d'un feu ardent après ma victorieuse victoire sur mon éternel rival ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tes 'flammes' puissent réparer des muscles Lee. » Soupira Sasame avant de trainer le genin en spandex vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

« Eh bien…tu parles d'une surprise. » Commenta le Raikage sans chercher à cacher son étonnement. « Difficile de croire que ces deux genins étaient les pires élèves de leurs promotions. »

« Parfois un élève a juste besoin du bon professeur pour s'épanouir. » Fit sagement Hiruzen avec un petit sourire amusé. « Personnellement je pense qu'ils ont tous prouvé qu'ils avaient la force d'un chûnin mais je n'ai rien vu prouvant qu'il ait des aptitudes pour commander une unité. »

« En effet… » Approuva Mei. « Je connaissais la réputation de Gai Maito en tant qu'entraineur mais dites-moi Harukage-dono qui est le shinobi qui à aider la Fûma à s'épanouir ? » Kushina dû se retenir de sourire devant la fausse question de Mei. La Mizukage savait déjà, tout comme le Kazekage et le Hokage, qui était le sensei de Sasame mais avec cette question elle éviter de donner l'impression que l'alliance entre Kiri et Uzutsuki étaient juste un simple traité d'apparat donnant une fausse illusion de faiblesse aux Tsushikage et Raikage.

_Bien jouer Mei-chan._

« Son entraineur se trouve juste derrière moi Mizukage-dono. » A son honneur Naruto ne frissonna même pas lorsque tous les Kages tournèrent leurs yeux vers lui.

« Qu'es que je peux dire, je suis doué avec les enfants. » lançant Kitsune avec un sourire amusé sous son masque. Le Raikage se contenta de renifler d'un air mi-méprisant mi-amusé avant de retourner son attention sur l'arène. Les autres Kages l'imitèrent vite mais Oonoki s'attarda un moment comme si ils essayaient de voir sous son masque.

Kushina et Naruto sentirent une sueur froide les parcoururent. Oonoki ne pouvait pas savoir qui était le Père de Naruto mais s'il pensait que l'Uzumaki avait un lien avec Minato Namikaze…

Heureusement leurs craintes se révélèrent infondé lorsque le Tsuchikage finit par imiter les autres Kages.

« TROISIEME MATCH Gaara/Fû contre Tayuya/Jûgo ! »

« On abandonne ! » Le cri de Tayuya provoqua des cris de protestations de la part du public. Parmi les Kages, Naruto dû se retenir pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Tayuya et Jûgo avaient reçu l'ordre d'abandonner s'ils devaient faire face aux Jinchûrikis afin d'éviter de gaspiller leurs forces pour la futur bataille. Inutile de préciser que cette ordre n'avait pas fait plaisir à Tayuya du tout.

« Victoire par forfait de Gaara/Fû ! » Annonça Genma une fois que la foule se fut calmée.« QUATRIEME MATCH Chojuro/Zaraki VS Kurotsuchi/Samui. Hajime ! »

Dans un pouf de fumée Zaraki fit apparaitre Ashura et envoya la poupée d'acier contre Samui tandis que Chojuro chargeait la Princesse d'Iwa.

Le Shirogane grimaça en voyant la petite-fille d'Oonoki cracher de la lave sur la Kiri-nin le forçant a utiliser des techniques Suitons pour se défendre.

_Je dois neutraliser mon adversaire au plus vite. Chojuro est spécialiser en Kenjutsu face à un adversaire comme Kurotsuchi il est désavantagé._ Pensa Zaraki avant de tourner toute son attention sur Samui.

Alors que Ashura fonçait sur la Kumo-nin Zaraki sentit une puissance montée de chakra venant de Samui et avant que la marionnette d'acier ne puisse esquiver une série de rayons d'énergies jaillirent de ses mains et déchirèrent Ashura en miettes.

Zaraki plongea en arrière pour esquiver les shrapnels créent par la destruction de sa marionnette et dû parer avec son katana un coup de tantô de Samui.

Alors que le Shirogane et la blonde se battait dans un duel de Kenjutsu, Chojuro était contraint d'esquiver en permanence les attaques de Kurotsuchi tout en cherchant une ouverture.

Dans le box des Kages le Tsuchikage et le Raikage affichaient des sourires fiers devant les prouesses de leurs genins.

_Chier…_ Cracha mentalement Kushina. _Les gamins sont tombés sur les pires adversaires possibles, le Gaki de Kiri ne pourra jamais s'approcher de la petite-fille d'Onooki sans se faire griller et Zaraki-kun ne peut pas utiliser d'autres marionnettes sans que la Kumo-nin ne les détruise avec son Ranton._

Le match dura un moment mais Chojuro finit par épuiser ses réserves de chakra à force de bloquer les attaques de Kurotsuchi pour éviter qu'elles ne touchent Zaraki tandis que de son côté le Shirogane avait subis de multiples entailles de la part de la Blonde. La Kumo-nin ayant infusé du chakra Raiton dans sa lame, chaque entaille avait paralysé les muscles touchés.

Le combat s'acheva lorsque Chojuro s'écroula à court de chakra tandis que Zaraki s'immobilisait au sol, complétement paralyser.

« Victoire Kurotsuchi/Samui ! »

La foule applaudit un moment tandis que Naruto observait Zaraki et Chojuro être emporter par les médics.

_Pourquoi Zaraki n'a pas utilisé Vashra Ashura ? Ne me dites pas… Il aurait deviné pour l'invasion ?_

Soudain Naruto se figea. Il venait de ressentir une poussée incroyable de sentiments négatifs. Juste à côté de lui !

Le Jinchûriki tourna sa tête pour voir le jônin servant de gardes du Corps au Raikage lui jeter un regard amusé. Naruto sentit son sang se figer lorsqu'il vit que les yeux du jônin avaient changé.

_Oh putain_…

**GAKI, C'EST…**

Une explosion gigantesque frappa de plein fouet le box des Kages tandis qu'au même instant un genjutsu massif assommait les civils dans la zone.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là un shinobi d'Uzutsuki sourit en voyant l'armée d'Oto apparaitre comme prévu. Mais le sourire de l'éclaireur disparu bien vite lorsqu'il vit qui était aux cotés des Oto-nins.

_Nom de… Hanzaki-Taicho doit être mis au courant _! Pensa l'éclaireur paniqué avant de foncer rejoindre ses camarades.

* * *

Kakashi poussa un grognement frustré en voyant la situation dans laquelle l'arène se trouvait.  
Une seconde plutôt Genma allait annoncer le prochain combat et désormais la moitié des 'civils' s'étaient transformés en shinobi tandis que l'autre moitié avaient été assommé.

Des Anbus de Konoha, Uzutsuki, Suna et Kiri s'étaient rangé aux cotés des shinobis normaux de Konohas alors que les envahisseurs prenaient position. La moitié des ennemis portaient le symbole d'Oto mais le reste…

* * *

Tayuya poussa une série de jurons qui auraient fait pâlir un marin en voyant un cube d'énergie violette étaient apparut autour du box des Kages les emprisonnant avec dieu sait qui. La flutiste utilisa un sceau de stockage pour s'équiper de son armure de jônin et se prépara pour le bain de sang a venir.

« Fait attention à toi Naru. » Murmura la Kunoichi en dégainant ses épées.

* * *

Kushina était furieuse.  
Comment ils n'avaient pas pu voir ça ?

« Raikage, Tsuchikage…je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ? » Gronda Hiruzen tandis qu'a ses cotés les Kages alliées et leurs gardes du corps se mettaient en garde pour faire face aux Kages de Iwa et Kumo.

A la grande surprise du groupe se ne fut pas le Raikage ni Oonoki qui répondirent.

« Sensei, sensei, sensei… » Fit le jônin de Kumo avec des yeux de reptile en claquant des mains avec une lenteur délibéré. « N'apprendrez-vous donc jamais ? »

Hiruzen blêmit en entendant la malveillance dans la voix du ninja. Naruto et Kushina dégainèrent leurs épées respectives étant arrivé à la même conclusion que le Hokage.

« Alors, tu as complété cette technique… » Le jônin de Kumo s'arracha la peau de son visage révélant la peau pâle d'un traître de Serpent.

« Orochimaru. »


	14. Chapter 13 : Feu et Sang dans Konoha

Apprenti du Démon Chapitre 13 : Feu et Sang dans Konoha

* * *

I'M BACK BITCHES !  
Je suis vraiment désolé du retards ! (S'agenouille au sol) Malheureusement ma tablette a eu un 'accident' incluant un escalier et un chien.  
Petit indice ce n'est pas le chien et certainement l'escalier qui a été réduit en miette.  
J'avais TOUTE mes histoires/Notes/Futur idée sur ma pauvre petit tablette et Il m'a fallu faire un pacte avec un démon, un ange et un bouddha sous prozac pour réussir a récupérer mes sauvegardes après des jours de stress interminables.

Donc voilà vu que je suis en vacances (Feux d'artifices en fond) je vais être libre de mon concentrer sur mes Bébés !( et sut the Witcher 3…)  
Mais assez parler place à l'histoire !

* * *

Cristal de glace : je ne déteste pas vraiment Sasuke mais je suis juste frustré par sa stupidité et son égoïsme. Je veux dire Naruto est censé être le crétin de l'équipe et pourtant c'est Sasuke qui fais toute les pires erreurs ( rejoint Orochimaru, rejoint Akatsuki, essaie de tuer Naruto après avoir battu Kaguya…) possible et imaginable et qui refuse de changer parce que je cite : je suis un Uchiha !

* * *

Petite infos : Coalition : Uzutsuki, Suna, Kiri, Konoha,  
Alliance : Iwa, Kumo et Oto

* * *

Rapport n°2378 P Capitaine Yato Shirogane, matricule 36, escouade Gardian

Résumé de la mission : Protection de Koyuki Kazahana-sama pendant le festival annuel fêtant la création d'Haru no Kuni.

Mission réussite.

Détails : Une tentative d'assassinat par des Oto-nins commissionné par l'un des membres du Conseil a été tuée dans l'œuf grâce aux escouades Fatalis et Chaos qui ont obtenu des infos pendant leurs missions respectives (Voir Rapports 1367 E et 1263 E) et nous avons pu en profiter pour tendre un piège aux assassins. L'équipe de ninjas composés d'un Jônin et de quatre Chûnins a été capturé. Malheureusement le jônin s'est suicidé avant d'avoir pu être interrogé.

Aucune blessure parmi mes hommes et aucun dommage collatéral n'a été infligé à la zone environnante. Kazahana-sama a été furieuse d'apprendre la trahison du conseiller Mataro Zanbachi et a tenu à assister à l'interrogatoire pour connaitre ses raisons.  
Il a été découvert que le conseiller était un ancien fanatique du défunt Doto et après avoir tenté d'organiser une révolte, sans succès, a décidé de tenter d'assassiner Kazahana-sama.

Avec votre permission, j'aimerai creuser le passé de Zanbachi pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas en contact avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Nous avons déjà que Oto est impliqué mais il est possible qu'il ait vendu des informations a d'autres pays pour payer les Oto-nins.

Fin du rapport.

Réponse du Commandeur :

Yato la question n'est pas de savoir si Zanbachi a vendu des informations mais à qui il les a vendus. Il n'était pas haut dans la chaine de commandement donc Koyuki-sama ne lui aura rien confié de dangereux mais si les intermédiaires sont laissé tranquilles un prochain espion plus malin risque de profiter des failles. Je veux que tu quadrille la ville et essaie de trouver les failles de notre sécurité.  
Je t'envoie les escouades Loki et Hermès en renfort.

Bonne chance.

Kaguya Kimimaro, Commandeur de l'ANBU, matricule 4, escouade Daemonis.

Ps : Si vous trouvez des stands de ramens débrouillez pour les convaincre de rejoindre Uzutsuki. Avec l'arrivé de Kushina-sama et de Samara-san nous sommes en pénuries. Et je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Naruto et Karin se sont retrouvés en manque de ramens.  
Imaginez si la même chose arrivait avec Kushina-sama…

* * *

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » Cracha Tayuya avant d'enfoncer l'une de ses lames dans le torse d'un ninja d'Oto. La rousse garda le corps empalé sur sa lame et s'en servit de bouclier pour encaisser une volée de shuriken avant de pousser un rapide sifflement. Le genjutsu sonore perturba la perception des Oto-nins qui s'attaquèrent entre eux donnant une seconde de répit à Tayuya.

« Mais quel merdier… » Gronda l'Uzumaki d'adoption avant d'arrachera ses Kibas du corps aspergeant le sol sous elle de sang et examina les alentours. Tout autour des centaines de ninjas se jetaient les uns sur les autres comme des bêtes sauvages. Pour l'instant il semblait que les Konoha-nins et les Anbus des autres villages avaient l'avantage contre les Oto-nins mais les porteurs de marques maudites faisaient un vrai carnage avant d'être abattu.

A la seconde ou la barrière était apparu séparant les Kages du reste du monde un genjutsu avait assommé les civils et les Oto-nins qui cachaient parmi les spectateurs avaient chargé les Anbus et les Konoha-nins provoquant le plus gros bordel qu'elle ait jamais vu depuis des années. Et le pire était qu'elle avait perdu de vue les genins de Naruto dans la confusion.

_J'espère que ces cons gamins vont bien...Naruto va péter un câble si ils sont blessés. _

Alors que a violence au sein de cette mêlée atteignait de nouveau sommet les Anbus de la Coalition avaient profité pour évacuer leurs Daimyos respectifs. Ils devaient avoir rejoint les Bunkers d'urgence… en théorie.

Tayuya avait espérer prendre les Daimyos d'Oto, Tsuchi et Kaminari no Kuni pour stopper l'invasion mais il s'était avère qu'il s'agissait en fait de ninjas ennemis déguiser qui avait réussi à tuer plusieurs agents de la Coalition avant d'être éliminé.

_Heureusement que Yato et ses gars ont réussi a évacuer Koyuki. Putain on n'aurait pas pu la défendre dans une mêlée pareille. _

Un ninja d'Oto tenta d'attaquer Tayuya dans le dos mais il fut écraser par la lame de Kabutowari. L'experte en genjustu se tourna pour voir Jûgo activer son Kekkai Genkai, couvrant sa peau de marques noires et hocha rapidement sa tête pour le remercier.

Quelques secondes après Kimimaro, Haku, Karin et Suigetsu apparurent près d'eux, couvert de sang et lames au clair.

« Et ben…tu parles d'un merdier. » Cracha Suigetsu en rechargeant les parchemins explosifs de Shibuki. « Comment ces bâtards ont réussi à infiltrer autant des leurs sans que les Konoha-nins les choppent ? »

« Trahison. Purement et simplement. » Soupira Kimimaro avant de créer une rapière en os pour l'utiliser en collaboration avec la Raijin tandis que Haku épinglait un Oto-nin qui s'était un peu trop approcher avec ses senbons. « Nous devrions rejoindre les Kages afin de couper la tête du Serpent. Métaphoriquement et physiquement parlant. » Karin secoua sa tête avant de pointer le cube d'énergie violette.

« Ça va pas être possible. La barrière que ces types ont utilisée n'a pas de faiblesse exploitable et a moins d'avoir la puissance d'un Biju on ne pourra pas la détruire. Et vous savez comme moi qu'à part Naruto les autres Jinchûrikis sont sur le champ de bataille. Essayer de le trouvé risque d'être impossible même avec mes capacités de senseur. »Tayuya jura doucement. Elle savait que Naruto et Kushina étaient puissant mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de les laisser affronter trois ninjas de rangs S sans soutien.

« Alors qu'es qu'ont fait ? » Fini par demander Tayuya en se tournant vers Haku, l'un-officiel commandant en second du groupe. La rousse lança aussitôt ses ordres.

« On va se séparer. Tayuya et Kimimaro vous restez avec moi pour nettoyer l'arène. Jûgo, Suigetsu et Karin allez aider Hanzaki. » Déclara le Yuki après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Entendu. » Déclara calmement Kimimaro tandis que Suigetsu entrechoquait ses poings l'un avec l'autre avec un sourire sauvage.

« Yosh ! On est parti ! » Lança le Hôzuki avant de disparaitre avec Karin et Jûgo dans un Sunshin.

Soudain une série d'explosion lointaine attira l'attention du Tayuya qui monta sur le toit de l'arène pour avoir une meilleure vue.

La flutiste sentit son sang glacer en voyant une Limace Géante combattre un serpent géant à trois têtes à l'extérieur des murs de Konoha. Mais ce qui horrifia le plus Tayuya fut de voir les régiments de la Coalition affronter une véritable armée de Shinobi affilié à Kumo et Iwa en plus des Oto-nins.

« Fais chier… » Cracha l'illusionniste en comprenant que la gravité de la situation.

« Semblerait que nous ayons plus de travail que prévu. » Commenta Kimimaro comme si de rien n'était. Pour le Kaguya les nombres ne voulaient rien dire.

« Autant commencer tout de suite dans ce cas. » Fit Haku en tapotant Nuibari sur son épaule avec un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Malgré toute les années passaient en tant que mercenaires il n'aimait toujours pas tuer ses adversaires.

« Bien dit les gars. » Fit Tayuya avec un sourire sadique alors que de l'électricité commençait à parcourir ses lames. « Allons réduire le nombre de ses fils de putes ! »

* * *

Yugito secoua sa main pour se débarrasser du sang qui l'avait taché lorsqu'elle avait égorgé un idiot la prenant pour une proie facile.

_Sérieusement pourquoi les gens pensent que juste parce que j'ai une paire de seins et pas de couilles je suis forcément faible ?_

_**Stupidité résultant de consanguinité ?**_

_J'aurais dit sexisme… Mais ça marche aussi. _

Soudain un jônin de Kiri portant un Kimono blanc apparut à côté d'elle. Et Yugito dû se retenir de ne pas le décapiter par reflexe.

« Yugito Mitarashi ? » Yugito étudia un instant son visage et le reconnu comme l'un des Jinchûriki avec qui elle devait travailler pour la durée de l'invasion. Cheveux noirs, visages mignon…

_Mmmm, pas mal… _

« C'est moi. Je présume que tu es Utakata ? » Le Kiri-nin hocha sa tête avant d'envoyer plusieurs bulles d'acides sur un groupe d'Oto-nins.

« Exacte. » Fit le Jinchûriki du Rokubi avec un visage calme. « Ou sont les autres ? »

La blonde Mitarashi pointa du doigt la zone d'attente ou on pouvait voir plusieurs shinobis d'Oto se faire écraser par des nuages de sables.

« Sabaku est ici. Donc Fû-chan doit être avec lui. » Yugito se tourna vers Utakata. « On sait où sont les Jinchûriki ennemis ? » Le Jinchûriki de Kiri, écouta sa radio un instant avant de répondre.

« Ils ne sont pas encore arriver sur le champ de batailles mais le commandement pense qu'il ne vont pas tarder. » Finit par répondre le kiri-nin.

« Alors fonçons chercher les autres. » Grogna la Konoha-nin en essayant de gâcher son malaise.

Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?

Après tout savoir que huit Jinchûrikis allaient s'affronter non loin de son foyer auraient fait flipper n'importer qui.

* * *

Un Oto-nin poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'une fine main traversa sa cage thoracique éclaboussant les murs blanc de rouge.

« Une invasion ? » Grogna Sasame en retirant sa main du corps avant de la secouer. « Juste parfait. » Soupira l'apprentie de Naruto avant de sortir un mouchoir pour éponger le sang sur sa main. « … Faut que j'arrête d'utiliser Kaze no Suraisā pour planter des gens moi. »

A côté d'elle Lee avala plusieurs pilules de Chakra pour restaurer son énergie avant de répondre.

« Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une mauvaise position Sasame-san. » Fit le genin en spandex en grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'au même instant Zaraki utilisait un gigantesque marionnette d'acier avec deux gatlings a kunais attachés a son dos pour défendre ses compagnons.

Le duo s'était barricadé dans l'infirmerie avec Neji, Zaraki, et Chojuro parvenant ainsi à repousser le premier assaut mais maintenant… Les Oto-nins étaient à deux doigts de traverser leurs défenses.

Soudain un essaim d'insectes assaillit leurs attaquants les tuant sur le coup avant qu'il ne puisse réagir les sauvant in-extremis.

« T'en a mis du temps Nell ! » Cria la Fûma de soulagement en voyant son ami accompagner par Shino, Kiba, Sai, Temari et Shikamaru. Semblerait que le reste des genins aient décidé de travailler ensemble pour survivre.

« Désolé y'avait du monde sur la route. » Lança Nell avec un grand sourire farceur. Alors que les nouveaux arrivant rentrer se mettre à l' abri un certain Inuzuka remarqua qu'il y avait un absent.

« Hey ou est passé Sasuke ? » Demanda Kiba.

« C'est étrange… Je me rappelle qu'il a quitté l'infirmerie quelques minutes avant que l'invasion commence. » La révélation de Neji jeta un froid parmi les genins.

_Coïncidence ?_ Se demanda Sasame refusant de croire que l'Uchiha aurait…

« Inquiet pour moi ? » Le groupe de genins se tourna pour voir Sasuke se tenir avec Omoi, Kurotsuchi, Samui et une vingtaine de shinobis d'Oto.

Et le Uchiha portait un bandeau frontal avec une note de musique comme symbole.

« Et meeeeeeeeerde ! » Grogna Sasame avec inquiétude. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que les genins de Konoha et compagnie étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

« Nom de… » Siffla Zaraki tandis que lui et Chojuro utilisaient leurs armes pour offrir un boulier temporaire contre leurs ennemies.

« Sasuke qu'es-tu fous putain ? » Rugit l'ancien coéquipier de Sasuke avec rage.

« Je change de camp, Kiba. » Fit l'Uchiha avec un sourire sombre. « J'ai décidé d'aider a détruire le village responsable pour la destruction de mon Clan. » Sasame cligna des yeux de surprises, aux dernières nouvelles c'était Itachi qui avait perdu la boule et massacrer son clan. Samui, Kurotsuchi et Omoi parurent surpris par cette révélation tandis que les Oto-nins semblaient n'en avoir rien a battre.  
Malheureusement avant que la Fûma ne puisse interroger l'Uchiha Kiba éclata.

« Putain de traitre ! »Hurla L'Inuzuka en se jetant sauvagement sur celui qu'il considérait quelques minutes plus tôt comme un ami et un frère. Les genins dégainèrent leurs armes alors que la moitié des Oto-nins commençaient à utiliser leurs marques maudites.

* * *

_Putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain !_ Cracha Naruto dans son esprit. L'Uzumaki n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Orochimaru parviendrait à convaincre Iwa ET Kumo de travailler avec lui pour détruire Konoha.

Ce qui devait être une simple bataille rapide pour annihiler Orochimaru et le soutien envoyé par ses alliées étaient devenu quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave.

_Il sera impossible de faire la paix après ça… Pas avec Iwa et Kumo brisant tous les titres de non-agression et travaillant avec un traître comme Orochimaru._

La Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi venait juste de commencer et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

« Je dois avouer Sensei. » Siffla le Serpent avec amusement. « Je savais que vous obtiendrait l'aide de ces pestes d'Uzutsuki et je me doutais que Suna chercherait à se venger mais que Kiri soit avec vous…My, my quel surprise. » Naruto frissonna en envoyant les mouvements de la langue du Sannin.

_Kami, c'est dégelasse…_

_**M'en parle pas Gaki.**_

Hiruzen resta silencieux et tourna son regard vers les Kages d'Iwa et de Kumo ignorant complètement son ancien élève.

« Onoki, A… êtes-vous sûr de vouloir provoquer une nouvelle guerre total ? » Le Kage d'Iwa éclata de rire. Mais lieu de sentir de la moquerie ou du dédain Naruto ne put sentir que de la résignation provenant du vétéran.

« Lorsque le Yondaime à massacrer plusieurs centaines de mes hommes il a sauvé Konoha. Mais en même temps il a semé les graines de la haine dans Iwa. Tu sais comme moi ce que ce genre de haine déclenche Hiruzen. » Finit par dire l'ancien avec un ton lourd.

_Nom de… ça explique tout. Si la majorité du village cherche à se venger de Konoha alors le conseil d'Iwa a dû faire pression sur Onoki pour le convaincre d'accepter l'offre d'Orochimaru._

Hiruzen serra les dents sur sa pipe, colère et tristesse brillant dans son regard alors qu'il se tournait vers A avec un regard interrogateur.

Le Raikage resta silencieux mais Naruto parvint à sentir de la honte lorsqu'il se tourna vers Orochimaru.

« Assez perdu de temps. » Grogna A cherchant probablement a étouffé ses regrets. « Nous se sommes pas venus discuter. »

« Effectivement Rai-kun. Mais je vois que nous sommes légèrement désavantagés dans ce combat. »Ronronna Orochimaru avec un sourire qui envoyant des frissons dans l'échine de Naruto. « Et si nous équilibrions un peu les odes ? » Fit le serpent avec un sourire malade en entamant un série de signes.

Naruto ne connaissait pas cette séquence mais lorsqu'il vit Hiruzen et Kushina pâlir il comprit que c'était mauvais.

L'Uzumaki libéra une de ses mains et entama une rapide séquence tandis que l'autre tenait fermement Kubikiribôchô.

Faudra que je remercie Haku pour m'avoir appris à faire les signes à une main.

« Mei j'ai besoin de feu ! » Lança le Nidaime Harukage a la Godaime Mizukage qui passa aussitôt en mode combat.

« Tout de suite ! »

Le duo lança les techniques à l'unisson.

« **Futon : Geirusuraisā** ! »

« **Katon : ha tenka !** »

Les deux attaques fusionnèrent formant un tourbillon de feu blanc qui rugit en fonçant vers Orochimaru.

Malheureusement Ônoki s'interposa.

« **Jinton : Dasutobaria** ! » Rugit le Tsuchikage. Naruto ne put pas bien voir ce que vit le Kage mais une sorte de barrière d'énergie blanche apparut devant lui. Lorsque l'attaque frappa la barrière elle…disparut ?

Naruto se prépara à lancer une seconde attaque avec les autres Kages mais…

« **Edo Tensei !** » Au cri d'Orochimaru un trio de cercueil émergea du sol et lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent ils révélèrent à l'intérieur un trio de visage familier.

Trop familier.

« Hashirama-dono, Tobirama-sensei, Minato-kun. » Parvins- à articuler Hiruzen malgré le choc. Naruto tourna son regard vers sa Mère et jura en voyant le choc dans les yeux de Kushina. Le trio de zombie resta immobile devant Orochimaur, fixant l'horizon sans émotion et prouvant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires marionnettes.

_Es… Es que ce fils de pute d'enculè d'enfoiré vient juste de ressusciter mon Père sous les yeux de ma Mère_ ?! Rugit Naruto dans sa tête avec fureur.

_**Et moi qui pensais que ce ver ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.**_

Mei, Rasa, Jiraya, Baki et le Jônin de Kiri étaient tous figés de stupeur devant l'apparition de trois Kages pouvant être considère comme des légendes parmi les légendes. Et savoir qu'ils étaient sans nul doute contrôlée par Orochimaru ne les rassuraient en rien.

« Et merde… » Cracha Naruto avant de se tourner vers Hiruzen qui semblait connaitre cette technique. « Saru-jiji une idée ? »

Le Hokage grogna et ouvrit la bouche mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui sortit.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin d'aide. » Les Kages (Vivants et morts) furent surpris de voir une silhouette familière sortir de l'ombre du Hokage.

Personne ne s'attendait à voir cet individu particulier sur le champ de bataille aujourd'hui.

« Danzo ? Mais comment… » S'étonna Hiruzen tandis que Kushina et Naruto se retenaient de toute leurs forces pour ne pas décapiter le chef de ROOT dans la seconde.

« L'enculée il a volé ma technique ! » S'écria un certain Sannin avec des cheveux argentés en reconnaissant la technique qu'avait utilisé Danzo.

« En effet Jiraya mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour parler de ça. » Le Yami no Shinobi sortir un rouleau de sa poche et le déroula. Dans un nuage de fumée blanche une cinquantaine de shinobis portant les masques de ROOT apparurent. « Nous avons des envahisseurs à éliminer. »

Naruto sera ses dents mais resta silencieux tandis que Kushina jetait un regard haineux au vieux shinobi. Les Uzumakis n'avaient absolument pas pardonnés Danzo mais ils avaient plus important a faire.

Pour l'instant.

Les Kages arrachèrent leurs robes cérémonielles révélant qu'ils avaient tous leurs armures personnelles en dessous.

Kushina portait une armure de chakra MARK-III coloré en rouge avec la spirale des Uzumakis tracé dans le dos tandis que Rasa et Mei avaient tous deux des armures de jônins de leurs villages respectifs.

« Faites attention avec les Kages ressuscités. L'Edo Tensei les rend immortels et invulnérables aux attaques normales. » Prévint Hiruzen faisant grogner ses alliés.

« Alors comment on est sensé les battre ? » Demanda Rasa avec irritation.

« Il faut les sceller. » Répondit le Hokage en faisant apparaitre son invocation : Enma le Roi Singe.

**Donc… Kushina, Jiraya et toi.**

Naruto ne répondit pas à Kurama tant il était occupé à observer Minato, se demandant si son Père allait utiliser le Hiraishin.

_Tu sais Kurama j'aurais jamais cru le revoir après avoir arraché le sceau_… _J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances._

« Donc c'est aux experts en Fuinjutsu de combattre le trio de monstres… au joie. » Grogna Jiraya en se mettant en garde.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer Orochimaru n'a pas encore réussi a maitrise l'Edo Tensei donc les ressuscités n'auront qu'un quart de leur force originel. » l'annonce du Sarutobi arracha plusieurs soupirs de soulagements de la part des Kages étrangers.

Naruto resta silencieux. Kurama lui avait déjà montré quelques images de Hashirama et il savait déjà que le zombie n'était qu'une pâle copie du vrai Shodaime. Et ne parlons même pas de Minato qui était à peine l'ombre du monstre qu'il avait été pendant la Troisième guerre.

Pendant une seconde les Kages et agents de ROOT restèrent immobiles a se fixaient.

La seconde d'après le combat commença.

Rasa, Mei et leurs gardes du corps foncèrent sur A, Ônoki et Akatsuchi tandis que Danzo et Hiruzen chargeaient Orochimaru.

Kunai et ninjutsu volèrent partout dans la zone délimitée par la barrière.

Ce qui laissait Naruto, Jiraya et Kushina avec les agents ROOT contre les zombies Hokages.

« Ok voilà ce qu'on… » Kushina n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un flash de lumière jaune familière a la força à utiliser le Hiraishin pour mettre Jiraya à l'abri.

Naruto cracha en voyant la moitié des Anbus ROOT s'écrouler au sol mort. Sans dire un mot Naruto utilisa sa propre version du Hiraishin pour retenir son Père.

Malheureusement pendant que Naruto affrontait Minato, Hashirama et Tobirama avaient décimé le reste des agents ROOT ne laissant que la Harukage et l'Ermite des Crapauds face a eux.

« Je prends Hashirama. » Gronda Kushina en faisant apparaitre ses chaines de chakra. Pour une fois la matriarche regrettait de ne pas avoir une affinité Katon. Ça aurait été pratique contre le Mokuton du Shodaime.

« Entendu Kushina. » Lança Jiraya avant d'invoquer un Crapaud qui cracha une vague d'huile que le Sannin enflamma envoyant un torrent de feu sur le Nidaime Hokage qui para avec un dragon d'eau sorti de nulle part. « Ça va être difficile… » Fit le Sage écrivain.

Du point de vu extérieur le combat entre Naruto et Minato ressemblait plus à deux flash de lumières jaune et rouge se croisant sans cesse.  
Tout autour d'eux ils y avaient des dizaines de marques Hiraishin posé par Minato et aussi sans oublier les dizaines de kunai avec la formule gravée sur le manche planté dans le sol autour d'eux.

Naruto utilisa Kubikiribôchô pour encaisser un Rasengan et grogna en sentant sa lame se fissurer. Son masque avait été brisé dès le début du combat et le Jinchûriki pouvait sentir le vent sur sa peau trempé de sueur. Si ça c'était son Père affaiblit il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir quel était son niveau à pleine puissance.

_Putain ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça… Même si il est affaibli Namikaze est trop rapide pour que je puisse le sceller ! Kurama une idée ?_

**Je proposerais bien une Bijudama mais la dernière fois que j'ai faite ça n'a pas vraiment marché…**

Naruto gronda lorsqu'un des kunai de son Père entailla son épaule. L'Uzumaki flanqua un coup de pieds dans l'estomac de Minato l'envoyant volé au loin.

Un humain normal aurait eu ses organes internes réduit en purée par la force du coup mais face à un zombie de l'Edo Tensei ça suffit à peine à le repousser. Et le Yondaime Hokage fut rapidement sur pied.

_Cette putain de régénération commence à être chiante… Es que c'est ce que ressente les gens qui m'affronte ?_

Soudain au loin une explosion fit trembler le sol/ bâtiment et la barrière. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil et blêmit en voyant un spectacle digne de la fin du monde à l'extérieur des murs de Konoha.

Les Jinchûrikis du Hachibi, Yonbi et Gobi venaient de prendre les formes de leurs Bijus et marchaient sur Konoha.  
La seule raison pour laquelle Konoha n'était pas déjà en ruine était due au reste des Jinchûriki qui leur barrait la route. Gaara, Yugito et Fû avaient réussi à adopter la forme de leurs Bijus tandis qu'Utakata utilisait environ cinq 'queues' de Chakra pour faire pleuvoir ses attaques.

_Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir un jour un scarabée rhinocéros combattre un taureau-poulpe tandis qu'a côté de lui un Tanuki et un chat a deux queues se battaient contre un gorille crachant de la lave et un…dauphin-cheval balançant des attaques usant de la vapeur tout en ayant Utakata faisant pleuvoir des bubulles d'acide afin de soutenir ses alliés._

…_**Père serait horrifié par ce spectacle.**_

_Je sais Kurama… Je sais. _

Autour d'eux des centaines de shinobis se jetaient les uns sur les troupes dans une tornade de kunai et de ninjutsu. Naruto ne sut pas comment il y parvint mais il vit Karin et Jûgo se tenir avec Hanzaki menant les shinobis d'Uzutsuki et le reste des troupes de la Coalition contre les soldats de l'Alliance.

L'esprit de Naruto se bloqua un instant en voyant le nombre absurde de cadavres sur le champ. Et parmi les corps on pouvait aisément reconnaitre le grand nombre d'armures de chakra.

_Kurama…_

_**Je sais Gaki. Allez ! Montre au monde notre force !**_

Juste avant que Edo-Minato ne puisse profiter de la seconde de distraction de Naruto une explosion de chakra monstrueuse repoussa le zombie Yondaime, envoyant voler tous les kunais voler au loin.

« Désolé Papa. » Grogna Naruto alors que son corps commençait à être recouvert par un manteau de chakra doré couvert de marquages noir. « Mais j'ai pas le temps de jouer. » Dit-il en faisant un apparaitre un gigantesque Rasengan boosté avec du chakra futon.

Alors que Naruto se jetait sur son Père il ne remarqua pas le mince sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres d'Edo-Minato juste avant qu'ils ne s'entrechoquent.

_Tu as bien grandi fiston…_ Pensa le Yondaime Hokage quelque part au fond de la carcasse de cendres dans laquelle Orochimaru l'avait enfermé.

Minato fut littéralement pulvérisé par le futon Rasengan surchargé avec le chakra de Kurama. Juste avant que le zombie ne soit complètement régénéré Naruto plaqua sa main sur la poitrine de son Père.

« **Fuin : Shīru mahi** ! » Aussitôt des lignes de codes noirs sortirent de la main de Naruto immobilisant son Père. « Bon qu'es que je fais maintenant… » Du coin de l'œil Naruto vit que Jiraya avait invoqué les deux grands Sages de Myōboku et avait injecté du chakra Senjutsu transformant Tobirama en pierre tandis que Kushina…

_**Ouch…ça doit faire mal !**_

_Es que Maman vient d'utiliser ses chaines pour crucifier le Shodaime ?_

_**Crucifier est un faible mot Gaki.**_

Kushina avait utilisé ses chaines pour transpercer Hashirama tout en l'enserrant afin de l'immobiliser. Le Shodaime ne pouvait même pas bouger un orteil.

Mei et Onoki était à égalité dans un duel de ninjutsu tandis que Rasa avait réussi à 'ralentir' A en plantant plusieurs lances en or dans ses jambes bien que le Raikage semble n'avoir rien à faire d'avoir ses membres percés. A côté d'eux Baki et le jônin de Kiri…qui avait un Byakugan avaient réussi a séparé Akatsuchi du Tsuchikage.

Et Orochimaru duelait avec Hiruzen et Danzo qui…

Naruto se figea en voyant l'apparence de Danzo.

_Nom de… Kurama tu vois ce que je vois ?_

…_**Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il existait un type assez malade pour faire ça. Ce type s'est injecté des cellules de Hashirama et s'est fait greffé une dizaine de Sharingans… Un être humain normal serait mort depuis longtemps.**_

_Sharigan et Mokuton... Ce type voulait prendre le contrôle d'un Biju. _Comprit Naruto. L'Uzumaki remarqua que la quasi-totalité des Sharingans sur son bras était fermé.

Avant que Kurama ne puisse répondre Orochiramu trancha le bras mutant de Danzo et se jeta sur Hiruzen. Le Sarutobi fit une rapide séquence de signes et saisi le Sannin par les épaules. Orochimaru tenta d'empaler son ancien sensei avec sa Kusanagi mais Danzo s'interposa et prit l'épée à la place de son ancien coéquipier. Soudain le Serpent se figea et un regard de pure horreur apparut sur son visage.

Naruto se tendit pour foncer à l'aide d'Hiruzen lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se matérialisait derrière le vieux Hokage. Aussitôt un vague d'énergie glacial explosa tandis qu'une porte vers une autre dimension s'ouvrait.

Aussitôt une terreur absolue s'empara du Jinchûriki et il fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas tomber à genoux ou fuir a toutes jambes. Autour de lui les autres Kages s'étaient figés regardant autour d'eux paniqués tandis que les jônins s'étaient écroulés incapable de supporter la pression.  
Même Orochimaru et les zombies de l'Edo-tensei étaient affectés par cette pression qui semblait provenir…

_K-Kurama c'est quoi __**ça**__ ?_ Hurla Naruto dans son esprit en voyant une silhouette trouble apparaitre derrière Hiruzen. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas voir clairement ce qu'était cette chose mais il pouvait clairement voir les six paires d'ailes d'os sortant du dos de la créature et le masque évoquant un crâne humain sur son 'visage'.

_**Shinigami… Le vieux a invoqué la Mort en personne ! Kami et moi qui espérait ne plus jamais revoir ce type…**_

Tu le connais ?

_**L'être que tu vois est le même qui m'a sceller en toi**__. _

_Hiru-jiji veut utiliser le Shiki Fujin ? Mais ça va le tuer !_

…_**Le Shiki Fūjin est une technique imparable Gaki. Aucune technique de pseudo-immortalité ne pourra sauver le serpent maintenant. Après tout même les Dieux s'agenouillent quand la Mort marche…**_

Soudain la Mort planta un bras, couvert d'une sorte d'armure en métal noir, dans le dos d'Hiruzen. Le bras fantomatique traversa le Hokage et agrippa Orochimaru avant de commencer à tirer. Le Sannin poussa un cri de douleur suraiguë et tenta de se dégager sans succès. Sans ralentir une seconde le Shinigami arracha une sorte d'énergie bleu parcouru de violet du corps du Serpent.

Aussitôt après les yeux du Sannin se révulsèrent et Orochimaru s'écroula.

Mort.

Quelques secondes plus tard Hiruzen tomba lui aussi au sol tandis que la barrière qui les retenait s'écroulait.

Orochimaru Shodaime Otokage et Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage étaient mort.

* * *

Au même moment sur le champ de bataille à l'extérieur Suigetsu fit siffler Shibuki et fit exploser un Oto-nin utilisant le niveau deux de sa marque maudite.

« Putain combien de ces monstres Oro-pedo a créé ? » cria le Hôzuki tandis qu'à côté de lui Karin et Jûgo aidaient le reste des Uzu-nins face aux créatures que le Sannin avait créé.

« Arrête de parler et utilise ton épée ! » Cracha Tsunade avant de flanquer un Falcon Punch a un colosse mutant qui s'envola au loin allant s'écraser dans un groupe de Kumo-nin. La Sannin avait été forcè de prendre le commandement des troupes sur le champ de bataille quand le commandant des Konohas-nins avaient été tué par un jônin de Kumo utilisant de la foudre noir.

« Strike ! » Lança Karin alors qu'elle soignait un jônins de Kiri qui s'était pris un Kunai dans l'estomac. Jûgo resta silencieux et se contenta de transformer son bras en une espèce de poing-réacteur qui oblitéra le duo de mutants qui lui faisaient face.

La bataille avait bien commencé vu que les ninjas d'Uzutsuki et leurs alliés avaient créés des mesures contre les armes sonores des Oto-nins et ils avaient pu prendre l'avantage avec les catapultes a Kunai qui avaient bloqué les Kumo et Iwa-nins sous une pluie de projectiles.

Malheureusement à ce moment-là les Oto-nins avaient envoyé dans la mêlée des centaines de prisonniers arborant des marques maudites a divers niveaux. Les berserkers avaient traversé les rangs de la Coalition et continuait a massacré tout autour d'eux malgré l'arrivé du trio de Kiri no Kitsunes et l'aide de Tsunade qui avaient fini de massacrer les invocations d'Orochimaru.

Et ne parlons même pas du combat de titans entre Jinchûrikis aux portes du village.

« Vous savez quoi on aurait bien besoin d'un putain de miracle là ! » Hurla Suigetsu en envoyant voler plusieurs shinobis avec ses jutsu Suitons.

« Ou d'un Naruto. » Contempla Jûgo faisant sourire ses amis.

Soudain tous les mutants se figèrent en même temps et poussèrent des hurlements de douleurs inhumains alors que leurs marques maudites se brisaient les unes après les autres.  
Karin cligna des yeux de surprises en sentant des morceaux de chakra sortir de leurs marques et fonçaient vers Konoha.

Les ninjas poussèrent de cris de joie et chargèrent les rangs de l'Alliance qui venaient de perdre leurs armes secrètes.

Tsunade regarda les Kiri no Kitsunes et Hanzaki avant de hausser les épaules.

« Bon ben miracle ? » Fit Tsunade avec un haussement d'épaule.

* * *

Au même moment dans l'infirmerie sous l'arène Sasame regarda les Oto-nins s'écroulaient sur le sol alors que leurs marques maudites se brisaient.

Sans perdre une seconde la Fûma et ses coéquipiers chargèrent afin de profiter de cette diversion. Malheureusement Kurotsuchi créa un mur de lave qui les bloqua le temps qu'ils puissent s'enfuir.

« Merde ! » Hurla Kiba tandis qu'a côté de lui Akamaru grognait furieusement. « Enculé de fils de pute de chat de traître ! Comment il put faire ça ? »

« Sais pas et je m'en fou. » Gronda Zaraki en positionnant sa marionnette de manière à bloquer l'entrée de l'infirmerie. « Ce que je sais c'est qu'on a de la chance d'être encore en vie. »

« En effet. » Soupira Shino tandis que lui et Nell envoyer leurs insectes afin de voir ce qui se passait a l'extérieur. De son côté Sai avait envoyé des centaines de petites souris d'encres pour voir si il restait des ennemies.

« Quelle galère. » Fit Shikamaru en se massant ses tempes. « Je suis pas près d'avoir ma sieste moi. »

« Euh Shikamaru-san je pense qu'on a de plus gros problèmes… » Commença Chojuro avec nervosité mais fut vite interrompus par une certaine manieuse d'éventail.

« N'essaie même. » Soupira Temari en secouant sa tête.

« On devrait sortir. Cet endroit est un vrai piège à con. » Gronda Sasame en resserrant un bandage qu'il s'était mis à sa jambe là ou un kunai s'était planté dans sa chair.

« Facile à défendre mais impossible à fuir.» Approuva Sai avec son habituel ton monotone.

« L'Uzu-nin à raison nous devrions rejoindre le reste des troupes. » Soupira Shikamaru avec un soupir fatigué.

Les genins installèrent Neji et Lee sur un brancard et sortirent du bâtiment. Sasame se figea en voyant le spectacle de mort et de désolation qu'était devenu l'arène des centaines de cadavres arborant divers uniformes et armures.  
Elle n'était pas étrangère à la mort mais ça…

Autour d'eux des centaines de shinobis s'entretuaient sauvagement tachant les murs et le sol de rouge. On ne pouvait même pas qualifier ça de combat.

C'était une boucherie pure et simple.

« Merde faut qu'on bouge de là ! » Gronda Neji depuis son brancard son Byakugan activé.

Avant que Sasame ne puisse faire quoi que soit un hurlement de rage inouïe retentit et le cube d'énergie violette dans lequel était emprisonne les Kages vola en éclat.

Aussitôt des silhouettes familières sautèrent du toit poursuivi par un duo d'Uzumakis enragés.

« RETRAITE ! Orochimaru est mort !» Rugit le Raikage avant d'utiliser sa technique pour disparaitre a toute vitesse. Onoki l'imita bien vite en s'envolant avec son garde du corps.

Ce fut la débandade.

Voyant leurs 'alliés' les abandonner et ayant appris la mort de leur Seigneur le Oto-nins fuirent sans jeter un regard un arrière.

Sasame, Nell et Zaraki voulurent foncer vers le toit inquiet pour leur Sensei mais furent stopper par Tayuya, Kimimaro et Haku qui étaient apparu à côté d'eux.

« Naruto va bien ne vous inquiétez pas. » Les rassura Kimimaro calmement. Haku jeta un regard sur les blessés

« Vous verriez mieux d'amener ces types a l'hôpital avant qu'ils ne se vident de leurs sangs. »Déclara le Yuki avec inquiétude.

« … entendu. » Une fois les genins partit le trio de Kitsune no Kiri fonça vers le toit.

Une fois arrivée ils firent un spectacle déchirant.

Hiruzen Saruto, le Sandaime Hokage était allongé sur le sol avec un sourire paisible tandis que non loin de lui gisait le cadavre d'Orochiramu.

Près du défunt Hokage se tenait Jiraya et le duo de Harukage d'Uzutsuki. Après un moment Rasa vint par s'avancer.

« Jiraya-dono,, Kushina-dono… Naruto-dono Je comprends votre peine mais nous devons nous occuper des troupes d'Iwa et de Kumo ainsi que des surivants d'Oto avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Déclara le Kazekage calmement. Mei jeta un regard compréhensif à Kushina avant de prendre la parole.

« Ça m'arrache la langue de dire ça mais Rasa a raison on n'a pas de temps à perdre. » Le visage de la Mizukage prit un ton sombre. « Nous perdons des hommes a chaque seconde qui passe. »

« Je… » Commença Jiraya avant d'être interrompus par Kushina.

« Jiraya reste avec Jiji… Moi et Naru on se charge du reste. » Le Sannin jeta un regard reconnaissant a la matriarche Uzumaki.

« Kushina… merci. »

« Je me charge des Jinchûrikis. » Annonça Naruto avec une voix acéré avant de se tourner vers ses camarades, soulagement visible sur son visage. « Ravi de voir que vous avez survécu les gars… »

« Naruto ça va ? »Demanda Tayuya avec inquiétude reconnaissant aisément les émotions dans les yeux de son amant.  
Rage, douleur et tristesse.

Le même cocktail que lorsque Zabuza-sensei avait été tué.

« Etant donné la situation je pense que ça pourrait être pire. » répondit Naruto avec un lèger haussement d'épaules.

« Ok assez jacasser ! »Fit soudainement Kushina pour sortir son fils de ses èmotions. « On a du boulot devant nous. »

« Aye, aye. » Fit Naruto avant de disparaitre dans un flash de lumière rouge. Emportant avec lui Haku et Tayuya. Kushina se tourna alors vers Kimimaro et lui lança un kunai Hiraishin qu'il attrapa au vol.

« Fonce voir Koyuki et reste avec elle. » Ordonna la Harukage avec une voix emplis d'autorité.

« A vos ordres Harukage-sama ! » Salua le Kaguya avant de disparaitre.

Kushina jeta un dernier regard emplis de tristesse et de regret a Hiruzen avant que son regard se passe sur Danzo.  
Tristesse et regret devinrent très rage et haine. Danzo était peut être mort en héros mais ses actes n'avaient pas était effacé pour autant.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un shunshin la Kage d'Uzutsuki remarqua que le Sharingan dans l'œil gauche de Danzo avait disparu et pris note d'enquêter plus tard.

* * *

Inconnue des shinobis se battant au-dessus un être vieux comme le monde était particulièrement joyeux.

« **Oui... Oui **nous l'avons** récupérez **mon **précieux ! Nous **l'avons** ! La **résurrection de** Mère approche ! » **Fit la créature bicolore avec un rire fou en observant le Sharigan de Shisui Uchiha dans sa main d'ombres.

* * *

Naruto réapparu dans un flash sur le dos d'un Gaara ayant pris la forme de Shukaku.

« Merde…c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Tayuya tu as assez de chakra pour ton genjustu anti-bijiu ? »

« Ouais mais ça va me prendre une chiée de temps. »

« Je vais t'en donner. Haku couvre là. » Demanda Naruto avant d'utiliser le chakra de Kurama. Au même instant Kirabi dans sa forme de Biju entama ses préparations pour une bijudama.

« Futon : Rasenshuriken ! » Une orbe de pure chakra sorti de la main du Jinchûriki et fonça sur le Jinchûriki du Hachibi percutant de plein fouet la Bijudama.

Le choc entre les deux techniques envoya voler les Bijus au loin tout en provoquant un tremblement de terre.

Lorsque Naruto se releva il vit que les Jinchûrikis ennemies en avaient profité pour fuir. L'Uzumaki observa les alentours et sentit les régiments de shinobis ennemis fuir au loin. Les shinobis de la coalition étaient trop occupé a pousser des acclamations de soulagements et de joie pour partir a leur poursuite.

Naruto arrêta d'utiliser le chakra de Kurama et se laissa tomber sur la terre brûlée totalement vidée. L'Uzumaki pouvait voir au loin Karin et Jûgo aider les blessés tandis que Haku et Suigetsu travaillaient avec Tsunade et les Kages pour organiser des patrouilles et sécuriser la zone. Sans dire un mot Tayuya s'assit a côté de lui et laissa son regard erré sur le champ de bataille.

Ce qui avait été quelques heures plus tôt une forêt luxuriante et pleine de vie n'étaient désormais plus qu'un champ de terre brulé parsemé de cadavres, d'armes brisés et de murs crée par des techniques Doton.

« J'aurais jamais pensé voir le jour où tu ferais une gueule pareille après une victoire Naru. »

« Une victoire ? » demanda amèrement Naruto. « Quelle victoire ? On été sensé empêcher la quatrième shinobi et au lieu de ça on l'a déclenché. A et Onoki n'ont pas pu lancer une telle invasion sans le soutien de leurs Daimyos. Ce qui veut dire qu'en ce moment même des milliers de samurais de Tsuchi et Kaminari no Kuni sont entrain d'assiéger les forts frontaliers de Hi no Kuni. Il est trop tard pour la diplomatie désormais. »

« Au moins Orochimaru est mort. »

« C'est bien le seul bon côté a cette situation. »

« Donc… Quel est le plan ? »

« Mei et les Kiri-nins vont rentrer chez eux et assaillir les lignes de ravitaillements naval de Kumo. Rasa et les Suna-nins vont rester ici pour aider a bouter les envahisseurs. Konoha va élire un nouveau Hokage, sans doute Ero-sannin ou Baa-chan, avant de contre-attaquer. Quant à nous, on rentre chez nous et on rassemble tout le monde. »

Les deux amants restèrent silencieux, profitant d'un peu de paix avant de devoir rejoindre le reste de leurs camarades.

* * *

Omake : Résultat d'une folie.

_La bataille la feuille ensanglantée a vu s'affronter trois mille deux cents shinobis de la Coalition ( Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Uzutsuki) face à environ quatre milles shinobis de l'Alliance (Iwa , Kumo, Oto)._

_La Coallition avait l'avantage d'être prêt à recevoir les soldats de l'Alliance grâce de multiples pièges de Fuinjutsu et des centaines de pièces d'artilleries lourdes (Catapultes a Shuriken géant et gatling à Kunai.) Malheureusement les Jinchûrikis de l'alliance furent lâché avant que ceux de la coalition ne puissent les stopper et ils en profitèrent pour ravager la première ligne de défense. Cette attaque détruisit le commandement de la Coalition en tuant Satetsu Haisui commandant du détachement des Suna-nins et Kotamaru Suchīmu Commandant du détachement des Kiri-nins tout en blessant gravement Hanzaki Fûma le chef du dètachement d'Uzu-nins._

_Heureusement Tsunade Senju et trois membres des Kitsunes no Kiri parvinrent a prendre le commandement afin d'empêcher la débandade. Un mêlée confuse et brutal a suivi pendant laquelle les deux camps ont lutté pour la dominance._

_Mais afin qu'un vainqueur puisse être annoncé Orochimaru des Sanins fut tué provoquant la fuite du Raikage et du Tsuchikage. Voyant leur Seigneur et Maitre mort et leurs alliés en fuite les Oto-nins ont rompus le combat et fuit sous la direction de l'ancienne commandement en second d'Orochimaru, Guren. A notez que de nombreux traitres a Konoha dont le dernier survivant du Clan Uchiha sont partie avec elle._  
_Une fois que les Kages de l'Alliance eurent rallié leurs troupes ils suivirent le chemin de leurs alliés d'Oto._

_Au total cette bataille causa la mort de plus d'un millier shinobi pour la Coalition et près de deux mille pour l'Alliance. Parmi les morts on compte Orochimaru des Sannins, l'Honorable Conseil Danzo et Le Kami no Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage de Konoha. Heureusement pour Konha aucun civiles n'a été tuez pendant la bataille grâce à l'efficacité de l'évacuation._

_Au final cette bataille fut un sanglant match nul qui devint le prélude pour un conflit aussi stupide qu'inutile né de la haine d'un traitre pour son ancien village et de l'incapacité d'un Sensei a tuer l'élève qu'il aimait comme un fils lors de sa trahison._

_Aucun des deux camps n'a pris un avantage signifiant sur l'autre et la chaine de commandement des factions les plus touché sont intactes._

_… Quel gâchis._

**_Discours de Koyuki Kazahana au Conseil de Haru no Kuni. Trois jours avant l'envoi de la déclaration de guerre officiel contre Oto No Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni et Tuchi no Kuni._**


	15. Chapter 14 : Jinchûriki fou

Apprenti du Démon chapitre 14 : Jinchûriki fou et nouvel ami ?

* * *

Cristal de Glace : Je vie pour servir ^^

* * *

Konoha, sommet de la Hokage Tower. Deux jours après le début de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi.

* * *

En théorie les ninjas n'ont pas de sépultures ou de funérailles. Les corps sont détruits par les jutsus ennemi ou bien brulée par les alliés du mort pour éviter que les ennemis en question ne s'emparent de sa dépouille pour essayer de percer les secrets du village.

Avoir son nom marqué sur le mémorial de son village natal était le seul honneur attendant un ninja après sa mort.

Mais aujourd'hui une légende venait de tomber et une guerre venait d'être déclarée. Alors les règles habituelles ne s'appliquaient pas en ce jour.

Naruto jeta un regard amer sur le gigantesque bûcher qui avait été allumé quelques secondes plus tôt, sur la place principale du village. Ces flammes ardentes étaient le dernier hommage que Konoha rendait à Hiruzen Sarutobi. Une gigantesque foule habillé en noir se tenait autour du bucher et le Jinchûriki pouvait voir que beaucoup avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas entrain de sangloter. Le Nidaime Harukage était assis sur la rambarde de sécurité se trouvant au sommet de la Hokage Tower et d'ici il pouvait voir les centaines de bucher brûlant à l'extérieur de Konoha.

L'odeur de la chair brulée emplissait l'air du village forçant tous les habitants à se rappeler du carnage qui avait eu lieu a l'extérieur des murs.

Tsunade avait été propulsé Godaime Hokage à l' instant où le conseil s'était réuni et ( a contre-cœur) elle avait repris les rênes du village tandis que les détachements de alliées de Kiri et Suna étaient retourné chez eux pour rameuter leurs réserves et se préparer pour une guerre total.

Rasa et ses Suna-nins avaient l'intention de renforcer les troupes de Konoha directement pour bloquer la voix aux Iwa-nins et au Oto-nins tandis que Mei et les Kiri-nins avaient l'intention de causer un massif blocus naval contre les pays de l'Alliance afin de les étouffé économiquement tout en menant des raids sur leurs côtes frappant les grandes villes et les ports.

Dans le cas d'Uzutsuki… et bien Naruto ne savait pas encore ce quel serait le rôle de son village dans cette guerre. Sans doute beaucoup de recherche et destruction ou de ravitaillement pour leurs alliés.

En théorie Naruto aurait dû repartir avec ses troupes mais il avait décidé de rester un peu pour permettre à Sasame, Zaraki et Nell de faire leurs adieux à leurs nouveaux amis. Kushina n'avait rien dit vu qu'avec le Hiraishin son fils n'aurait aucun mal à être de retour à Uzutsuki avant l'armée.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que soit toujours là, Gamin. » Naruto tourna pour voir une certaine blonde Godaime s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Avec ce que tu as vécu ici je pensais que tu serais parti à la seconde ou Kushina t'aurait donné le feu vert. »

« Bonjour a toi aussi Baa-chan. Et pour répondre a ta question, mes genins voulaient faire leurs adieux alors… » Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules et attrapa au vol la bouteille de sake que la blonde Sanin venait de lui lancer. L'Uzumaki jeta un regard curieux à la Godaime. Pas besoin d'être un senseur pour voir qu'elle était crever aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

La guerre était entrain de toucher tous les pays. Les samurais de Kaminari no Kuni et les Ninjas de Kumo avaient envahis Yugakure no kuni et Shimo no Kuni tandis qu'à l' opposé les guerriers de Tsuchi no Kuni avaient envahis Kuma no Kuni, Tsume no Kuni, Kiba no kuni et Yama no Kuni.

Les Ninjas d'Uzutsuki et Kiri avaient envoyer des détachements pour aider Yugakure et Shimo tandis que Konoha et Suna venaient en aide aux autres pays mais c'est a peine assez pour retarder l'inévitable.  
Les pays frontaliers n'avaient pas été prêts pour une guerre totale et ils le payaient.  
L'Uzumaki étaient frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire et la seule chose lui remontant le moral était de savoir que les soldats de Mizu no kuni faisaient barrage pour protéger Oni no kuni, Tsuki no kuni et leurs voisins contre les incursions de Kumo.

« Hmm. » Tsunade prit une gorgée d'une bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait sortie de nulle part.

« Comment se passe la transition ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki tout en profitant de l'aclccol.

_Hum…y'a pas a dire baa-chan s'y connait en Sake._

_**Je ne te le fait pas dire… Oh kamo-sama ! ça fait du bien par ou ça passe !**_

« A ton avis ? Le conseil civil est rempli d'abrutie trop avide de frics pour penser intelligemment. Les membres du conseil Shinobi ont leurs propres problèmes et doivent s'occuper de leurs clans tandis que les deux anciens ne cessent de se plaindre a la moindre occasion. » Tsunade posa un instant avant de soupirer. « Et en plus Shizune m'a interdit de toucher la moindre goutte d'alcool et de m'approcher du moindre casino, sans oublier ce con de Jiraya qui m'a laisser avec toute la paperasse avant de partir avec nos troupes au front. »

« Je compatis… J'ai eu ma part de saloperie lorsqu'Uzutsuki a été bâti. Heureusement Koyuki contrôle fermement les conseillers et on a pu faire avancer les choses. » Fit Naruto avec un frisson d'horreur en se rappelant la paperasse que lui et la Daymio de Haru no Kuni s'étaient coltiné. L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais était autant heureux que Tobirama Senju ait inventé le Kage bunshin qu'a ce moment précis.

« A l'horreur absolu qu'est la bureaucratie ! » Fit Tsunade avec un grand sourire tout en levant sa bouteille avec un air théâtrale.

« Santé. » Approuva Naruto avant d'entrechoquer sa bouteille avec celle de la Sannin.

Le duo de Kage resta ainsi pendant une trentaine de minute profitant du silence avant qu'ils ne remarquent une silhouette familière au pied de la tour semblant chercher autour d'elle avec un air paniqué.

« Tu devrais aller rejoindre Shizune avant qu'elle n'ait un arrêt cardiaque. » Commenta Naruto sans faire le moindre effort pour cacher son amusement. Tsunade hocha sa tête avec un soupir irrité. La Sannin commença à se lever mais resta immobile une fois debout.

« Aye, aye… Hey Gaki ? » Fit Tsunade avec un ton doux.

« Ouais ? »

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Toi aussi Baa-chan. Toi aussi. »

Naruto regarda la blonde Senju sauter du bâtiment avant de disparaitre dans un flash. L'Uzumaki réapparu dans le hall de l'hôpital général de Konoha et marcha directement vers une chambre précise sans faire attention aux murmures et regards dirigés vers lui.

Tout Konoha savait déjà qui il était. Après tout il n'existait qu'un seul Jinchûriki du Kyûbi. La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'y avaient une foule voulant sa mort était due à deux facteurs : une le fait qu'il soit le fils de Kushina et Minato deux des plus grands héros de Konoha et aussi le fait qu'il puisse utilise le Hiraishin pour exécuter avec aisément tout idiot voulant s'en prendre a lui.  
Au final personne n'osait s'approcher de Naruto et ça convenait très bien a L'Uzumaki. Rien que rester dans Konoha lui donnait des envies de carnages.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées l'Uzumaki ne remarqua pas tout de suite la paire de femmes se dirigeant vers lui avec fermeté. Le Jinchûriki stoppa et jeta un regard curieux à un duo féminin qui venaient de lui barré la route.

« Mitarashi-san, Aburame-san. » Salua Naruto tout en se demanda ce que lui voulait ses camarades Jinchûrikis. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » Il remarqua tout de suite que Yugito était plutôt nerveuse tandis que Fû semblait plus curieuse qu'autre chose.

« Et bien ça dépend… » Commença Yugito avant d'être interrompus par Fû.

« Vous êtes un expert en sceaux ? »

« Le meilleur sur le continent à l'exception peut-être de cette prêtresse en Oni no kuni et de ma Mère. Pourquoi ? » Répondit Naruto avec curiosité. Les deux kunoichis se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers l'Uzumaki.

« … Il faudrait mieux que nous discutions ailleurs. » Expliqua Yugito faisant comprendre a Naruto que quel que soit le problème i était gênant pour les deux femmes.

« Je peux arranger ça. »

Un flash plus tard le trio se trouvait au sommet du Hokage Monument. Les deux jeunes femmes titubèrent un instant à cause de l'effet du Hiraishin mais se remirent bien vite.

« Bon quel est le problème ? » Demanda a nouveau Naruto tout en s'asseyant sur une pierre.

« … Es que vous savez comment Fû et moi avons rejoint Konoha ? » Demanda Yugito faisant grincer les dents de l'Uzumaki. Il savait que parler avec Jiraya de secret de rang S finirait par lui retomber dessus.

« Officiellement non. » Tenta Naruto…sans grands succès.

« Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. » Soupira Yugito, sa voix commençant à montrer des signes de frustration. « Vous savez que je suis originaire de Kumo et vous savez que Fû est né dans le village de Taki. Et je pense aussi que vous savez comment nous avons atterrit a Konoha. »

_Yugito était un tribut de Kumo qui est tombé amoureuse avec Konoha et Fû a été sauver quand Taki l'a bannis juste parce qu'elle était une Jinchûriki… Oooh je vois ou elles veulent en venir_ !

_**T'en aura mis du temps.**_

_Shush Boule de poils. _

« …Vous avez peur que vos villages d'origines est caché des sceaux sur vous ? » Proposa/demanda Naruto. Ça ressemblerait bien a Kumo de placer une sorte de bombe sur Yugito avant de l'envoyer a Konoha mais Taki ? Ce village était dépourvu de Maitres des Sceaux donc la possibilité était infime. D'ailleurs malgré leur alliance avec Konoha Taki était resté neutre pour l'instant… Une trahison semblait de plus en plus plausible a mesure que le temps passe.

« En effet. » Répondit Fû pour le duo.

« Euh… Le Yondaime Hokage ou Jiraya-sensei ne vous ont-ils pas scanné pour ça ? » Argumenta Naruto, se doutant que ces deux-là n'aurait pas pris le moindre risque après 'l'attaque' de Kurama.

« Ils ont retiré les plus évidant mais après avoir vu Orochimaru au côté du Raikage… Je me suis demandé depuis combien de temps ils travaillaient ensemble. » Expliqua Yugito faisant grimacer Naruto.

_Maintenant qu'elle le dit… Ce fichu serpent avait un vrai don avec ses marques maudites_.

_**Et ça lui ressemblerait bien de cacher un sceau là pour personne ne pourrait le détecter de plus ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait refusé une occasion de s'en prendre a Konoha si on lui proposé.**_

« Tu penses qu'Orochimaru aurait pu placer des sceaux a retardements pour Kumo ou Taki. » Comprit Naruto avec dégout. Il haïssait les ordures qui forçaient les autres a se sacrifier sans être prêt a en faire autant.

« Vu la quantité d'espions qu'il avait, ma plus grande crainte est qu'ils aient essayé de toucher nos sceaux. Nos Bijus n'ont rien remarqué de suspects mais on voudrait être sûr… » Naruto hocha sa tête comprenant maintenant pourquoi le duo de Jinchûriki étaient aussi inquiet. L'Uzumaki avait vu ce qu'un sceau de mauvaise qualité pouvait faire a un Jinchûriki et son Biju lorsqu'il avait aidé Gaara alors il pouvait difficilement ignorer ce risque chez ses nouveaux Nakama.

« Entendu je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » déclara l'Uzumaki avec un ton professionnel tout en étirant ses doigts. « Bon désolé de vous demander ça mais va falloir faire tomber le haut. »

Quinze minutes plus tard Naruto avait fini de sonder les sceaux des Jinchûrikis respectifs. Au final l'Uzumaki avait pu les rassurer. Leurs sceaux étaient en parfait état et ne risquait pas de se briser du jour au lendemain.  
Par contre il n'aurait jamais pensé que Matatabi était un perverse et que Chomei était un hyperactif.

_Ta famille est bizarre Kurama_.

_**Tu es très mal placé pour dire ça Gaki**__._

_Ouch, toucher_.

Une fois ce problème réglé, Naruto utilisa le Hiraishin pour retourner dans l'hôpital laissant une paire de Jinchûrikis moins stressés et rassurés.

Rapidement Naruto arriva devant une chambre contenant les personnes qu'il cherchait. Le son de rires à l'intérieur traversait les murs et fit sourire le Jinchûriki. Il était heureux de voir que ses éléves prenaient du bon temps là où ils pouvaient avant de plonger a nouveau dans l'horreur. Naruto toqua doucement et entra dans la chambre.

La chambre d'hôpital contenait deux lits sur lesquels étaient allongés Neji Hyûga et Lee Maito. Une dizaine de genins se tenaient tout autour des deux blessés. La majorité des genins étaient de Konoha mais un certain trio ne l'était certainement pas.

« Sasame, Zaraki, Nell c'est l'heure de partir. » Les trois genins se tournèrent en entendant la voix de leur sensei. En même temps que le reste des genins de Konoha.

« Ok, sensei. » La Fûma se tourna vers le genin blessé Lee. « Lee je jure devant Kami qui si tu essaie encore de t'entrainer tant que tu n'es pas complétement guéri je reviens d'Uzutsuki pour te botter le cu comprit ? » Menaça Sasame avec un air sombre faisant trembler l'apprenti de Gai.

« Aye Sasame-chan ! » Parvins à articuler Lee faisant sourire la Fûma. Sasame se tourna alors vers Shikamaru qui observait Naruto avec un regard emplis de curiosité. « Hey Feignasse n'oublie pas de t'entrainer j'ai bien l'intention de gagner la prochaine fois ! »

« Mendokusai… » Marmonna le Nara alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « Je préparerais un jeu de Shogi pour l'occasion. »

« Hey Shino la prochaine fois qu'on se voit il faudra qu'on compare les insectes d'Haru no Kuni avec ceux de Hi no kuni ! » Lança joyeusement Nell au stoïque Aburame qui hocha sa tête.

« Ce sera un plaisir Nell-san. » Répondit poliment Shino faisant sourire Kiba et Hinata qui murmurèrent entre eux quelque chose sonnant comme ' triangle amoureux'. Zaraki poussa un long soupir et jeta un regard remplit de regret a la camarade de Neiji et Lee.

« Je suis désolée Tenten-san mais il va falloir reporte notre duel. » S'excusa le Shirogane avec tristesse. La jolie brune secoua sa tête et le rassura avec un sourire.

« Bah ce n'est pas grave il y aura une autre occasion. »

Naruto regarda ses genins faire leurs adieux aux amis qu'ils s'étaient fait pendant leurs séjours a Konoha. Sans dire un mot il disparut dans un flash de lumière rouge les faisant réapparaitre dans la cour du Comptoir Uzumaki.

A la seconde ou Naruto réapparu un mini-boulet de canon surgit de nulle part et se jeta dans les bras du Jinchûriki.

« PAPA ! »

« Ouch… Coucou Samara. » Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire avant de voir que seul Tayuya et Pakura étaient présente dans le comptoir. « Tayu-chan, Pakura-san… J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant. Kushina et Koyuki-sama ont organisé un meeting d'urgence avec les chefs de clans et le reste du conseil pour préparer Haru no Kuni pour la guerre. » Raconta Tayuya tandis que Pakura saluait les nouveaux venus avec un rapide hochement de tête.

« … Je sens Jûgo et Karin prés de la muraille nord mais où sont passé les autres ? » Demanda Naruto tout en chatouillant sa fille qui se retenait de rire a plein poumon.

« Haku a pris en mains l'entraînement des samurais du pays afin de les mettre a niveaux tandis que Kimimaro prépare des opérations de recherches et destructions dans Kaminari no Kuni. Suigetsu et avec Kushina pour s'assurer de sa protection. » Naruto hocha sa tête et se tourna vers ses genins avec un air sérieux. L'Uzumaki posa Samara sur ses épaules et les genins durent se retenir de rire en voyant la petite imité le visage sérieux de son Père.

« En théorie ça aurait dû être annoncé en grandes pompes mais vu la déclaration de guerre je crois qu'il va falloir faire une croix dessus. »

« De quoi vous parlez sensei ? » Demanda Sasame avec excitation, se doutant de quoi Naruto parlez.

« De votre promotion au rang de Chûnin. »Un sourire sauvage se dessina sur les lèvres du Jinchûriki. « Et de la fête qu'on va faire pour fêter ça. »

Après cette annonce les anciens genins de Naruto, maintenant chûnins foncèrent annoncer la nouvelle a leurs familles tandis qu'une douzaine de clones du Jinchûriki préparait le comptoir pour fêter. L'original quant à lui était allongé sur le toit avec Samara qui s'était endormis dans ses bras et profitait du ciel nocturne.

Depuis plusieurs jours le village devenait de plus en plus silencieux. Avec la quasi-totalité des shinobis absent Uzutsuki ressemblait presque a une ville fantôme.

« Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça. » Naruto ne sursauta même pas en entendant la voix de Tayuya derrière lui.

« Je sais… mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. » Sa petite ami secoua sa tête et s'assit a côté de lui profitant de la vue.

« Naru… tu n'es pas responsable de leurs morts. » Murmura-t-elle en pensant aux shinobis d'Uzutsuki qui étaient tombé a Konoha.  
Près de deux cents shinobis qui avaient fait confiance a Naruto et qui l'avaient suivis lorsqu'il avait construits Uzutsuki avaient péris dans une bataille complétement inutile.

Et le pire était que l'Uzumaki savait qu'ils ne seraient pas les derniers a tomber.

« Aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi qui ait donné l'ordre de faire marcher les troupes. » Déclara doucement Naruto avec tristesse. Tayuya passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de l'Uzumaki et l'attira contre elle.

« Ça ne change rien au fait que notre putain de cause était juste. » Murmura la flutiste dans son oreille.

« Nous étions sensé empêcher une guerre pas la déclencher. » Répondit Naruto sur le même ton.

« Tu dis ça comme si cela dépendait de nous ? Orochi-pedo-maru était malade et les Kages d'Iwa et de Kumo étaient des crétins avide de sang et d'or pour avoir accepté de travailler avec lui. » Gronda doucement Tayuya. « On a fait de notre mieux mais on ne pouvait pas se préparer pour quelque chose qu'on ignorait. »

Naruto resta silencieux. Il savait que Tayuya avait raison mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser du sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était incrusté en lui lorsqu'il voyait les buchers brûlaient les corps de ses hommes.

« J'espère juste que cette guerre se terminera vite. » Finis par murmurer l'Uzumaki comme une prière.  
Tayuya resta silencieuse. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien a dire.

* * *

Au même instant dans le village d'Ame, Tobi était de bonne humeur. Grâce a l'œil que Black Zetsu avait rapporté il avait pu laver le cerveau des membres de l'Akatsuki juste à temps. Avec le déclenchement de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Nagato et Konan avaient voulu stopper la chasse au Biju et rameuter les troupes pour défendre Ame. Et évidemment le reste des membres qui considéraient toujours Nagato comme le boss avait obéi.

Bien entendu Tobi ne les avait pas laissé faire. Arrêter la chasse aurait retardé le déploiement du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Il regrettait d'avoir dû utiliser Koto Amatsukami aussi vite. Maintenant il allait devoir attendre une dizaine d'année avant de pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau.

« Madara… » Vit une voix que Tobi connaissait bien. Le pseudo-Madara se tourna pour faire face à Itachi qui le regardait avec un regard inexpressif, ses yeux ayant activé leurs Sharingans comme toujours.

« Un problème Itachi-kun ? » demanda Tobi avec un sourire sous son masque. Avant il était toujours sur ses gardes avec Itachi. Il savait que le Uchiha était toujours loyal à Konoha et savait qu'il trahirait l'Akatsuki un jour.  
Mais maintenant… grâce à Koto Amatsukami le Prodige Uchiha était un loyal pantin comme tous les autres membres de l'Akatsu et…

Tobi sursauta lorsqu'une lame de chakra orangé le transperça rependant son sang sur le sol.

« Comment… » Parvins à bégayer le Uchiha en voyant un géant en armure se matérialiser autour d'Itachi.

« D'après à qui Shisui a confié son second œil ? » Expliqua doucement Itachi en faisant apparaitre un éternel Mangekyô Sharingan dans son œil droit tandis que son œil gauche restait un normal Mangekyô.

« Non… » Gronda Tobi fou de rage. L'élève de Madara tenta d'utiliser son Kamui pour fuir mais il se rendit vite compte que son chakra était scellé. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait cette épée. « Totsuka no Tsurugi… » L'épée du Shinigami, une arme connu et redouté dans le monde entier pour être capable de sceller n'importe quoi dans une dimension illusoire pour l'éternité. « NON, NON TU NE PEUX PAS ME TUER ! JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR TANT QUE CE MONDE ABJECTE… » Les dernières paroles d'Obito Uchiha furent perdu a jamais lorsque son âme et son corps furent dévoré par l'épée.

Le masque d'Obito tomba sur le sol et Itachi le regarda un moment, peinant a croire que ça avait été aussi facile, avant de faire bouger son Susanô. Le géant de chakra planta son épée dans l'un des murs et aussitôt Zetsu poussa un cri d'agonie suraiguë avant d'être dévorer par Totsuka, signant ainsi la fin de la volonté de Kaguya.

Un léger sourire content apparut sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'une toux brutale agita son corps le faisant tomber a genoux tandis que le colosse de chakra autour de lui disparaissait. Alors que Susanô se dissipait Itachi en profita pour essuyer le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche avec le revers de sa main avant de se relever.

Lorsqu'Obito avait essayé de lui laver le cerveau, Itachi avait compris qu'il devait intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Honnêtement il ne savait qu'es que Madara ou qui que ce soit ce Uchiha avait prévu mais désormais il était enfermé a tout jamais avec son bras droit.

Malheureusement le problème de l'Akatsuki demeurait toujours. Itachi avait été forcé d'utiliser l'œil de Shisui pour se défendre contre Koto Amatsukami et il devait attendre une décennie avant de pouvoir l'utiliser pour briser le sort que Madara avait jeté sur les membres de l'Akatsuki. Si Nagato parvenait à capturer les neufs Bijus et a les stocker dans le cadavre du Juubi… Un monstre que le monde avait oublié serait de retour. Que ce soit le Juubi ou bien autre chose Itachi ne le savait pas.

Mais avant toute chose, il devait sortir d'ici. Le genjutsu qu'il avait placé à l'entrée de la tour lui donnerait peut-être cinq minutes avant que Les Pains Rikudô ne se lancent à ses trousses.

Itachi balança un parchemin explosif sur l'un des murs pour ouvrir un passage vers l'extérieur et invoqua rapidement un grand corbeau assez large pour porter un humain.

« Ou allons-nous maitre ? » Croassa l'animal alors que le Uchiha grimpait sur son dos.

« Uzutsuki. J'ai une dette a allez récupérer. »

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki avait comme philosophie que si tu penses que plus rien ne peux te surprendre le monde se charge de te rappeler que tu n'as encore rien vu.

Et aujourd'hui cette philosophie est encore prouver.

_TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE QUOI ?_ Cria mentalement l'Uzumaki faisant grincer des dents Kurama.

_**Arg moins fort Gaki ! je ne suis pas encore sourd !**_

_Désolé Kurama mais ça m'a surpris… _

_**Je ne vois pas en quoi m'enquérir du bien-être d'un de mes frères est si étonnant que ça.**_

_Et bien tu n'es pas très… câlin si je puis dire._

_**Passons, on peut faire un détour pour aller voir Isobu ou pas ?**_

_Tu es sûr qu'il est là-bas au moins ?_

_**Évidemment tu me prends pour qui **_**?** S'offusqua le renard géant faisant sourire Naruto.

_Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes soudainement pour lui Kurama ?_

_**Appelle ça une intuition. Tous mes autres frères et sœurs sont scellés dans des Jinchûrikis. Isobu est le seul à être libre. Avec la guerre qui vient juste de commencer tu peux être sûr que des opportunistes vont essayer de le traquer**_.

… _je peux toujours jouer la carte mission de reconnaissance avec Tayuya et ça devrait passer._

_**Merci Gaki**__._

_Avec plaisir Boule de poils._

Naruto se rendit rapidement dans le bureau de sa Mère, saluant au passage la paire d'Anbus gardant la porte, et la trouva entrain de lire un rapport tandis qu'un quatuor de ses Kages Bunshins remplissaient des formulaires.

« Je peux te déranger Kaa-san ? »Demanda Naruto attirant l'attention de Kushina

« Attends une seconde. » Kushina créa rapidement un Kage bunshin pour qu'il s'occupe de sa paperasse et sourit à son fils. « Je suis à toi Naru, qu'es qui se passe ? »

« J'aimerai faire une mission de reconnaissance sur l'Ile de Nagi. » La matriarche Uzumaki jeta un regard curieux à son fils, surprise par sa requête.

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda simplement le Shodaime Harukage.

« Kurama s'inquiète pour le Sanbi et voudrait que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil. » Expliqua honnêtement Naruto. Kushina prit un air pensif et finit par demander :

« Hm…Ok tu veux prendre quelqu'un avec toi ? » Naruto hocha sa tête.

« Seulement Tayuya. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'affronter un Biju. »

« Tu as l'intention d'utiliser le Hiraishin.» Comprit/demanda Kushina.

« Ouep. J'ai placé quelques marqueurs dans une ville côtière d'Hi no kuni. Ça sera plus rapide que de traverser. » La Kage hocha sa tête une dernière fois satisfaite par le plan de son fils.

« Alors fonce qu'es que tu attends ? » Alors que Naruto commençai à quitter le bureau, Kushina lança une derniére répartie. « ET JE VEUX D'AUTRES PETITS ENFANTS A TON RETOUR NARU-CHAN ! »

« KAA-SAN ! »

* * *

Naruto pensait que cette mission serait simple.

Mais évidemment ce n'était jamais simple quand un Uzumaki est impliqué.

Ça ne l'était jamais.

« Putain de merde qu'es qui s'est passé ici ? » Cracha Tayuya avec horreur.

Le duo de shinobi se tenait devant les ruines fumantes de ce qui avait été quelques heures plus tôt un petit village florissant.

« …Ce n'est pas le travail de simples pillards. » Murmura Naruto en voyant les cadavres démembrés des villageois. Femmes, enfants, animaux… les attaquants n'avaient pas fait le moindre quartier.

« Tu as raison. Ces foutus bâtiments ont été pulvérisé par une sorte d'ondes de choc comme si… » Tayuya blêmit en comprenant qui était responsable de ce carnage.

« Oto… » Gronda Naruto en serrant les dents, ses yeux virant aux rouges vifs alors qu'il tirait inconsciemment sur le chakra de Kurama.

« Pour avoir échappé a aux patrouilles de Konoha ils doivent s'agir d'un petit groupe… Je dirais deux escouades maximum. » Fit Tayuya avec une voix glacial.

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans cette zone. Ils sont là pour Isobu. » Finit par comprendre Naruto.

_**Merde c'est arrivé plus tôt que je ne le craignais. **_

« Tu penses que ces fils de putes ont trouvé un moyen de créer un Jinchûriki ? » Demanda Tayuya avec inquiétude. Oto causait déjà assez de problème sans Jinchûriki alors s'ils réussissaient à mettre la main sur le sanbi…

« On n'a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. » Grogna Naruto en se mordant le pouce. Quelques secondes plus tard un petit renard se matérialisa et commença à traquer l'odeur des Oto-nins.

Une fois que l'invocation eut trouvé la piste le duo disparut laissant derrière les ruines fumantes du village.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à la bordure d'un lac ou se tenait un escadron de shinobi portant l'uniforme d'Oto.

« Tch, putain d'amateur, ils ne cherchent même pas à se cacher. » Gronda Tayuya.

« Voyons voir… » Naruto injecta un peu du Chakra de Kurama dans ses yeux pour améliorer sa vision et examina le groupe. « Dix shinobis… cinq d'entre eux ont subis la chirurgie pour avoir les canons a air et ont ces espèces de gantelets à ultrasons. Trois autres portent des marques maudites différentes de celles qu'appliquaient Orochimaru… Guren a dû faire retirer les devises de corruptions et de contrôle mental pour augmenter le pourcentage de survie. Le chef n'a rien de particulier à première vue mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il est un atout caché et le dernier…. Saint Rikudô ! » Jura Naruto en voyant qu'es que les Oto-nins étaient censés garder.

« Blondie ? »

« C'est un gamin ! Il est trop jeune pour être un genin merde ! Qu'es qu'il fout… » Naruto s'interrompit et jura de plus belle en devinant pourquoi l'enfant était là. « Putain ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« On a trouvé le putain de futur hôte du Sanbi. » Comprit Tayuya avec horreur.

« Il faut qu'on les arrête avant que… » Naruto fut interrompus lorsqu'un gigantesque rayon de lumière blanche jaillit du corps du gamin signalant que le processus de scellement devait avoir débuté.

« Merde on est mal pas vrai ? » Naruto ne répondit pas et se contenta de disparaître dans l'ombre des arbres avant foncer. Priant pour arriver a temps.

* * *

Rinji poussa un court juron en voyant la lumière blanche entouré Yukimaru. Le jônin d'Oto savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mission risqué surtout sans Maitre des sceaux mais il savait comme tout le monde que si Oto ne récupérerait pas un atout majeur ils allaient être massacrés. Avec la mort d'Orochimaru et la disparition de Kabuto le village avait perdu son leadership et ses meilleurs scientifiques. Certes Guren avait pris la tête d'Oto en tant que Nidaime Otokage et n'avait pas hésité à utiliser le traitre Uchiha pour maintenir l'ordre en le nommant a la tête du quartet du Son. Mais même si elle avait la puissance pour être une Kage elle était loin d'avoir la réputation et le charisme d'Orochimaru.

Rinji savait que les prochains mois seraient décisifs pour la survie d'Oto. Kigiri, Kihô, Nurari et tant d'autres avaient perdu la vie pendant l'assaut sur Konoha affaiblissant horriblement le village tandis que ces salauds d'Uzutsuki frappaient là où ça faisait mal. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à résister aux prochains assauts…

« J'espère que Guren sait ce qu'elle fait avec ça. » Marmonna le jônin en grattant la tête d'une chauve-souris perchée sur son épaule.

Entendant un grondement sourd faisant vibrer l'air le ninja se tourna vers le lac. Rinji déglutit péniblement en voyant la tête géante du Sanbi sortir de l'eau. Le Léviathan sortie doucement de l'eau et s'immobilisa devant la petite silhouette de Yukimaru.

Soudain le Biju prit un aspect spectral et commença à être absorber petit à petit dans le corps de l'enfant.  
Rinji et les autres Oto-nins étaient tellement fascinés par le spectacle qu'ils ne virent pas un certain duo d'Uzu-nins s'approchaient d'eux silencieusement.

* * *

« Non… » Souffla Naruto avec horreur en voyant Isobu être absorbé par le gamin. « Il est foutu. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Tayuya avec incompréhension, au dernière nouvelle devenir un Jinchuriki n'était pas (du moins en théorie) une sentence de mort.

« Regarde. » Déclara tristement l'Uzumaki en pointant l'enfant qui se tenait immobile depuis qu'il avait absorbé le Sanbi.

Un jônin d'Oto s'approcha de Yukimaru et déclara quelque chose à l'enfant. Ce qui se passa ensuite choqua Tayuya profondément et emplis de tristesse Naruto.

Une explosion de chakra bleu foncé jaillit de Yukimaru et se condensa pour former un manteau de chakra esquissant la forme d'Isobu. Même de cette distance le duo d'Uzumaki pouvait voir que les yeux du petit étaient devenu noir mat tandis que des sortes d'écailles apparaissait sur ses bras et ses jambes.

L'Oto-nin tenta de reculer en voyant Yukimari perdre le contrôle mais une griffe de chakra pure traversa son torse, trouant sa chair avec aisance et éparpillant son corps. Les autres shinobis attaquèrent aussitôt le Jinchûriki fou mais ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater que leurs attaques n'avaient aucun effet sur le manteau protecteur l'entourant et lorsque Yukimaru commença à tirer des mini-Bijudamas les malheureux furent condamner.

« Merde ! Mais qu'es qui lui arrive ? » Chuchota Tayuya horrifié peinant a croire qu'un enfant de six-septs ans venais de massacrer un escadron de ninjas vétérans.

« Son esprit et son corps ne sont pas capable de supporter le chakra d'Isobu. Son esprit a été brisé et maintenant son corps ne bouge que grâce au chakra d'Isobu et à ses instincts les plus sauvages. » Expliqua Naruto sombrement tout en regardant le Jinchûriki mettre en pièce les cadavres des Oto-nins dans sa rage aveugle.

« Qu'es qu'on peut faire ? » Naruto resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre.

« … Si le sceau était encore intact j'aurais pu le restaurer et séparer le chakra d'Isobu de celui de l'enfant mais si j'essaie de d'enfermer le chakra d'Isobu derrière un sceau le corps du gamin ne tiendra pas le choc. Ce n'est que grâce a l'afflux de chakra causé par Isobu qu'il respire encore. »

« Putain… » Cracha Tayuya avec rage avant de jeter un regard emplis de pitié sur Yukimaru. « On va le tuer peu importe ce qu'on décide de faire pas vrai ? » Demanda/compris la jeune femme.

A nouveau Naruto resta silencieux et observa l'autre Jinchûriki ravager la zone et tenta de demander question a son partenaire.

_Kurama, une idée ?_

… _**je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais il va falloir que tu le tue.**_

_Il n'y a pas d'autre choix ?_

_**Non ces abrutis d'Oto ont tellement bâclé le rituel qu'Isobu ne peut même pas contacter son Jinchûriki ou contrôler son chakra**_**.**

…_Fais chier._

« Tayuya couvre moi. Je vais l'arrêter. » Murmura doucement Naruto tout en utilisant le chakra de Kurama faisant apparaitre un manteau de chakra dorée. Le gamin était dangereux pour un ninja normal mais pour un Jinchûriki travaillant avec son Biju en harmonie il n'était guère plus dangereux qu'un lapin enragé.

« Fais gaffe Blondie. » Murmura Tayuya avant de préparer ses genjustus les plus puissants.

Naruto s'avança pour confronter le Jinchûriki fou et à la seconde ou le regard du fauve se tourna vers lui les peurs de l'Uzumaki se confirmèrent. Le manteau de chakra d'Isobu avait endommagé de manière irrémédiable le corps de l'enfant. Si lYukimaru avait était un Uzumaki il aurait pu survivre avec des soins appropriés.  
Malheureusement Naruto voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Avec le cœur lourd Naruto commença à charger un Rasenshuriken.

Yukimaru poussa un hurlement de rage et chargea l'Uzumaki qui s'était préparé à le recevoir.

« Désolé petit. » Murmura Naruto avant de lâcher sa technique. L'orbe de pur chakra Futon frappa de plein fouet Yukimaru et l'entraina vers le lac avant d'exploser envoyant des centaines de litres d'eaux dans le ciel.

Naruto resta sur ses gardes quelques secondes avant de dissiper son manteau de chakra. L'Uzumaki s'avança vers le centre du lac ou flottait le corps sans vie de Yukimaru sans faire attention a la pluie temporaire crée par l'explosion.

Le corps de l'enfant avait été complétement déchiqueté par la technique de l'Uzumaki et Naruto sentit son estomac se soulever en voyant le résultat de son attaque.

Il avait créé cette technique pour combattre des Kages ou d'autres Jinchûrikis… Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il utiliserait un jour cette technique sur un **enfant**.

_Kurama…je suis désolé._

_**Ce n'est pas ta faute Gaki. Tu as fait ce qui était nécessaire… Si tu ne l'avais pas achevé le Petit aurait continué à ravager la région jusqu'à ce que son corps finisse par exploser. **_

… _Qu'es qui va arriver à Isobu maintenant ? _

_**Il va passer les trois prochaines années sous forme spirituel à récupérer ses forces avant de se reformer. Le processus n'est pas très agréable mais il survivra**_.

Naruto hocha doucement sa tête et sortit un rouleau de stockage pour y placer le corps de Yukimaru. L'enfant aurait au moins une sépulture descente.

Un léger son signala l'arrivé de Tayuya. La rousse ne dit pas un mot en voyant Naruto scellé le corps. Elle se contenta de s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto ferma ses yeux et profita du contact. Tous autour d'eux la pluie devenait de plus en plus éparse et finit par stopper.  
Tayuya finit par s'écarter et jeta un regard inquiet a son amant.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda la jeune femme avec douceur.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit honnêtement Naruto. Il savait qu'il finirait par arriver à terme avec ce qui s'était passé mais il n'y arriverait certainement pas aujourd'hui. Tayuya hocha sa tête comprenant la réponse de l'Uzumaki.

« Rentrons à la maison. »

Avec un léger hochement de tête comme seul réponse Naruto utilisa le Hiraishin pour se téléporter chez lui.

A la seconde où il fut dans le comptoir Naruto sut qu'il y avait un problème.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et pourtant il n'y avait pas un son. Naruto regarda Tayuya et vit qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes respectives et se préparèrent a fouiller la zone quand une silhouette portant un robe noir marqué de nuages rouges se matérialisa devant eux.

« Hello, Naruto-kun. » Les deux Uzumakis écarquillèrent leurs yeux en reconnaissant l'individu devant eux.

« Itachi-san ? » Fit Naruto avec un ton surpris, la pointe de Kubikiribôchô pointé sur l'Uchiha.

« Ah bah putain, si ce n'est pas le massacreur en personne. » Grommela Tayuya en se mettant en garde tandis que Naruto jetait un regard curieux a Itachi. « Qu'es que tu fais ici ? »

« Nous avons a parler. » Répondit simplement l'intrus avec un ton calme.

« Tu as placé Pakura et Samara sous un genjustu ? » demanda Naruto avec un ton dur, sachant que si Itachi voulait vraiment parler il aurait tout fait pour éviter des morts inutiles.

« Seulement Pakura. Samara s'est montré extrêmement…résiliente à mes genjutsus. » Naruto cligna des yeux en voyant un étincelle de souffrance passait dans les yeux du Uchiha.

« Pardon ? »

« TONTON TACHI ! » Fit soudainement Samara en surgissant de nulle part atterrissant sur les épaules de l'Uchiha. « Tu peux me montrer d'autres illusions ? S'il t'eut plait ? » Naruto et Tayuya restèrent ébahis devant le spectacle. Si on leur avait dit qu'un jour qu'ils verraient une gamine faire les yeux doux à un criminel de rang S, criminel qui soit dit en passant semblait être totalement désespéré.

« Samara, chérie je pense que…Tonton Tachi… » Tayuya pouffa manquant d'éclater de rire tandis que Naruto mordait sa lèvre inférieur pour ne pas exploser. « A quelque chose a nous dire. Tu veux bien aller jouer avec l'un de mes clones et on te rejoint tout de suite ? » Demanda Naruto a sa fille gagnant un regard reconnaissant de la part d'Itachi.

« Oki Papa ! » Répondit joyeusement Samara avant de tirer le clone récemment crée par Naruto. Une fois la fillette sortie Naruto et Tayuya redevinrent sombre.

« Ok Itachi balance, pourquoi un putain d'espion de Konoha se trouve dans la maison d'une des cibles de l'organisation qu'il a infiltré ? » Demanda Tayuya froidement. Inutile d'être un génie pour voir que la Kunoichi était prés a attaqué si jamais les réponse d'Itachi ne lui plaisaient pas.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Et pourquoi devrais l'écouter ? » Fit Naruto en posant Kubikiribôchô sur son épaule nonchalamment.

« Parce que tu as une dette envers moi. »

_Flash-back no justu , une dizaine d'année plus tôt_

_Fiasco. Pure fiasco._

_Une simple mission de courrier dans Tsume no Kuni était devenue un véritable enfer quand un groupe de mercenaire adverse aux Kiri no Kitsune avait décidé de monter une embuscade.  
Et évidemment Naruto avait décidé de prendre la mission en solitaire certain que si le pire devait arriver, Kurama le sortirait de là._

_Il ne savait pas que les ninjas ennemis avait mis la main sur des sceaux capables de sceller le chakra d'autrui. _

_Désormais Naruto était encerclé par une trentaine de chûnins ennemis, sans chakra et avec comme seul arme une poche a kunai a moitié vide. _

_Juste avant que les ninjas encerclant l'Uzumaki ne donne le coup de grâce, un nuage de corbeau s'abattit sur eux. _

_Naruto s'abrita ses yeux avec sa main pendant une fraction de secondes et lorsqu'il l'a retira tous les shinobis avaient été tué par un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que lui possédant une paire de Sharingans. _

_Naruto reconnu aussitôt Itachi Uchiha, l'un des criminelles les plus dangereux de la planète. Classé rang S a la limite de la classification SS dans le Bingo Book et probablement le plus dangereux tueur en liberté. _

_« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? » Demanda Naruto prêt a filé a toute jambe si l'Uchiha décidait de l'achever._

_Itachi resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre avec un ton froid et monotone. _

_« Tu as une dette envers moi, Jinchûriki du Kyûbi. Et je reviendrais l'encaisser un jour soit en sûr. » Sur ses mots pour le moins énigmatiques l'Uchiha se dissipa en un nuage de corbeaux laissant Naruto seul au milieu d'un champ de cadavres. _

_Flash-back no jutsu Kai _

« Ooooh, tu parles de ça ! J'avais complétement oublié. » S'exclama Naruto avec un rire nerveux avant de récolter un claque derrière la tête courtoisie de sa moitié.

« Oh le con… » Grogna Tayuya avant de tourner son attention vers Itachi. « Va y on t'écoute. »

« Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir. Mon histoire est…longue. »

« Saint Rikûdô… » Murmura Naruto une fois qu'Itachi eut finit son récit.

Lorsque l'Uchiha avait dévoilé la vérité sur le massacre des Uchihas et sur le but ultime de l'Akatsuki Tayuya avait cru qu'Itachi mentait. Mais lorsque Naruto avait essayé de sentir les émotions de l'Uchiha il n'avait senti en lui que lassitude et tristesse. Ils n'y avaient pas la moindre trace de fourberie dans ses mots.

« Y'a quelque chose qui me gêne, pourquoi nous révéler ça a nous ? »

« Pour faire simple je suis mourant. Il me reste trois, peut-être quatre ans avant que le cancer qui me ronge ne m'achève. Avant que mon frère ne trahisse Konoha j'avais eu l'intention de le laisser me tuer mais vu que Sasuke a trahie Konoha mourir ainsi ne servira aucun but. » Itachi ferma ses yeux un instant avant de continuer. « Quitte à mourir je souhaite que ma mort ait un sens et ce titre je veux t'aider à combattre l'Akatsuki. »

Naruto et Tayuya restèrent muet de stupeur. Ils ne parvenaient pas à croire qu'un humain puisse sacrifier autant de chose pour le bien d'autrui et avoir encore la force de faire l'ultime sacrifice pour de parfaits étrangers.

Après un moment de réflexion Naruto prit sa décision. Il savait que le reste des Kiri no Kitsune ne seraient pas ravi mais au moins Kushina serait de son côté une fois qu'elle connaitrait toute l'histoire.

« Itachi…j'ai une contre-offre a te faire. » L'Uchiha leva un sourcil surpris en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Naruto.

« Une contre-offre ? »

« Rejoins mon clan. » Itachi et Tayuya regardèrent Naruto comme si il venait d'annoncer qu'il était la réincarnation du Rikudo Sennin.

« Pardon ? »

« Blondie ? » Naruto leva sa main pour couper a toute tentative de protestation et commença a expliquer.

« De mon point de vue, ce qu'il te faux ce n'est pas une mort glorieuse mais une chance pour un nouveau départ. »

« …Même si j'acceptais Konoha n'accepterait jamais ça. De plus je mourais dans moins de trois ans. » Contra Itachi conservant son ton calme malgré la surprise. Naruto secoua sa tête, sans que son sourire ne disparaisse.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable avec assez d'encres Itachi. Pour ton cancer, attendez un peur de connaitre Malice avant d'abandonner tout espoir. »

Tayuya jeta un regard mélangeant curiosité et incompréhension mais resta silencieuse. Elle savait que Naruto lui donnerait ses raisons plus tard.

Itachi resta un moment indécis, se demandant quel était le bon chemin. Es que lui, un monstre ayant tué son Père et tant de membres de son clan, avait-il vraiment droit à une seconde chance ?  
Soudain l'image d'une petite fille joyeuse emplit son esprit. Il le nierait jusqu'à sa mort mais lorsque la petite Samara l'avait assailli il s'était sentit vivant et en paix pour la première fois depuis la nuit du massacre.  
L'Uchiha finit par soupirer

« Entendu. »

« Bienvenue chez les Uzumaki Itachi ! » Fit Joyeusement Naruto avant de prendre un air espiègle. « Oh et avant que j'oublie, génétiquement parlant tu es aussi le Père de Samara. »

« … Huh ? »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, un certain Itachi Uzumaki arborant de flamboyants cheveux rouges rejoignit les rangs du grandissant clan Uzumaki.

Les seules personnes à connaitre la vraie identité du jeune homme étaient Kushina, Malice et le reste des Kiri no Kitsunes et Mikoto Uchiha une fois qu'elle fut mise au courant de la vérité sur le Massacre.

Au même moment une tête ressemblant exactement à celle d'Itachi Uchiha arriva à Konoha. La version officiel était qu'un groupe de chasseur de primes avaient trouvé le cadavre du déserteur a la frontière de Ame no kuni et avaient décidé de ramener sa tête à Konoha.

L'identité du tueur d'Itachi resta pendant des décennies l'un des plus grands mystères au monde et inspirera de nombreux films.

Au même moment les pays de l'Alliance et de la Coalition déployèrent la totalité de leurs troupes et pour les historiens cela marqua le vrai commencement de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi.


	16. Chapter 15 : Chi no Chisei

Apprenti du Démon chapitre 15 : _Chi no chisei_

* * *

Erwann : Désolé du délai mais avec mes études j'ai peu de temps pour écrire donc le délai entre les chapitres va être plutôt important.

* * *

_Le début de la Quatrième guerre shinobi pouvait être résumé en un seul mot : Chaos._

_Les légions de samurais des Daimyos s'entretuaient pour tenter de prendre pieds chez l'ennemi tandis que les shinobis se déchiraient en une myriade de petites escarmouches afin de faire gagner le moindre avantage à leurs pays respectifs._

_Comme seul les cinq Grands Pays ( + Oto no Kuni) s'étaient déclaré la guerre, les villages ninjas non affiliées et les pays mineurs étaient restés en dehors du conflit et évitèrent le bain de sang pendant. Pendant six mois la situation resta fixe avec le nombre de victimes ne cessant de monter chaque jour. _

_Kumo subissait un blocus maritime de la part d'Uzutsuki et Kiri étouffant petit à petit l'économie du pays de la foudre mais en contrepartie les guerriers du village caché dans les nuages empêchaient les troupes de ses adversaires d'accoster. Iwa était bloqué par les troupes de Konoha et celles de Suna dans une guerre d'usure tandis qu'Oto essayait d'offrir une ouverture à leurs alliées en menant une guerre de guérilla contre Konoha, détournant de précieuse ressources des autres fronts._

_Cette période sera plus tard connu comme le Chi no chisei, le règne du sang, à cause des affrontements incessants entre les différents armées qui réduisirent des villes prospèrent en cendres du jour au lendemain tandis que le sang des shinobis et des samurais comme celui des civils abreuvaient la terre. Charniers et tombes anonymes fleurirent grandement pendant cette époque._

_Par comparaison les précédents Grandes Guerres ressemblaient à des disputes de gamins._

_Mais malheureusement ce n'était que le début…_

_**Journal de Hanzaki Fûma. **_

* * *

Six mois après le début de la guerre, Yama no Kuni

Naruto fronça son nez en regardant ce qui avait été jadis le pays des montagnes. Ce qui avait été quelques mois plus tôt une nation paisible vivant sous la protection des shinobi du village caché dans la vapeur n'était désormais plus qu'un désert de cendres et de cadavres.

Le Daimyo de Yama no kuni avait cherché à rester neutre dans la guerre mais Iwa ne pouvait pas risquer qu'un pays à sa frontière puisse rejoindre ses ennemis, surtout un aussi riche. Ils décidérent donc d'armé le frère du daimyo, un être vil et lâche voulant s'emparer du trône, déclenchant ainsi une guerre civile qui ravagea le pays ne laissant ni vainqueur ni vaincu. Seulement des morts et des réfugiés.  
Le seul vrai vainqueur était Tsuchi no kuni qui de cette manière avait scellé complétement une part de sa frontière.

Le Jinchûriki secoua sa tête et se tourna vers l'escouade d'Anbus venu en éclaireur pour juger de l'état du pays, emportant au passage l'un de ses kunais Hiraishin, au cas où.

« Je vous ramène à Uzutsuki les gars. Il n'y a rien à tirer ici » Annonça Naruto calmement au quatuor. Les quatre agents hochèrent leurs têtes et se rapprochèrent du Nidaime Harukage.

Trois secondes plus tard ils avaient disparu dans un flash de lumière rouge réapparaissant dans la Caserne de l'ANBU .

Une fois de retour dans la caserne Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de se faire cuire des ramens qu'un messager lui transmis une convocation du conseil.

_Mah qu'es qu'ils veulent encore ?_

_**Ils ont sans doute reçu des nouvelles du continent.**_

_Peut-être._

Avec un long soupir il suivit le messager jusqu'au QG et compris que l'affaire était grave lorsqu'il vit que tout le conseil militaire était présent. Et vu la tête que la Shodaime Harukage et de ses collaborateurs affichaient Naruto ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire.

Le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi tourna son regard vers l'Anbu masqué servant de garde du corps a Kushina et dû retenir un sourire amusé. Lorsqu'Itachi avait rejoint les rangs d'Uzutsuki la Shodaime avait tout de suite fait en sorte que le jeune ex-Uchiha lui soit assigné. Son argument ? Elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu et avait besoin d'un secrétaire/garde du corps.  
Etrangement Itachi semblait particulièrement content avec son rôle surtout avec sa vue ne cessant de diminuer. Malice avait réussi à soigner ou plutôt à stopper le cancer qui rongeait ses poumons mais malheureusement elle avait été incapables de faire quoi que ce soit pour soigner les effets secondaire du Mangekyô Sharingan c'est à peine si elle avait été capable d'atténuer les effets.

«Tu m'a appelé Kaa-san? » Kushina hocha sa tête tristement et fit apparaitre une paire de fine chaines de chakra qui pointa deux pays en particulier sur la carte étendu devant elle.

« On a reçu des nouvelles Soichi, Kumo et Iwa viennent juste de bouger. » Kushina fit apparaitre deux autres chaines translucides et pointa deux autres pays se trouvant entre Oto, et les pays de la Foudre et du Feu. « Shimo no kuni et Yu no kuni ont subis une double invasion éclairs de la part des samurais du pays de la Foudre et des Kumo-nins soutenus par des détachements d'Oto-nins. La victoire des troupes de l'Alliance a été rapide et écrasante. Shimo no kuni a été rattaché au pays de la Foudre tandis que Yu a été partagé entre Oto et Kumo. » Naruto jura en entendant cette nouvelle. A et Nobunaga venaient juste de briser une demi-douzaine de traités juste pour gagner un avantage dans la guerre.

_Quelque chose les a poussez à passer à la vitesse supérieure…_

_**Ou alors A en a eu assez d'attendre que la situation se débloque.**_

_L'un n'empêche pas l'autre._

« Merde…Maintenant non seulement la frontière nord de Hi no kuni est menacé mais en plus l'alliance a mis la main sur un grand nombre de ports stratégique à partir desquelles ils peuvent lancer une invasion contre Haru no kuni. » Grogna le Jinchûriki avec amertume. Pendant ces six derniers mois Uzutsuki avait essayé de parlementer avec les seigneurs de Taki et Yu pour pouvoir faire débarquer leurs troupes dans leurs territoires. Le Daimyo de Yu avait été à deux doigts d'accepter avant l'invasion. Maintenant il allait falloir trouver un autre moyen pour amener des renforts aux troupes de Konoha.

« Rajoutez à cela le fait qu'Iwa ait rasé les pays de l'Ours, des Montagnes, des Crocs et des griffes… Le nombre de pays neutres s'amenuisent de jour en jour. » Ajouta Kimimaro avec son habituel ton calme. «

« Du côté des bonnes nouvelles Taki no kuni a maintenu son alliance avec Konoha. Dans le même style Les pays du Croissant de Lune, des nouilles, du Thé et des rivières ont promis un soutien économique à la coalition. »Intervint Hanzaki arrachant des soupirs de soulagements aux membres du conseil.

« Qu'en est-il de Oni no kuni ? » Demanda Kushina en tournant son attention vers Miu qui avait servi d'ambassadeur pour Uzutsuki.

« La Grande prêtresse Shion essaie de convaincre les pays voisins de venir en aide a la Coalition mais elle ne rencontre pas un grand succès pour l'instant. » Expliqua la chef du clan Iburi avec un air contrit. « Malheureusement avec les moyens à ma disposition je ne peux pas convaincre ces pays de nous aider sans faire des promesses impossible ou abracadabrante. »

« Je les comprends… ils attendent de voir comment le conflit s'annonce avant de s'engager. » Soupira Kaidan en aiguisant un tanto avec un air absent.

« Donc aucune autres surprises pour l'instant ? »Finit par demander Suzumebachi espérant sans doute pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

_**Je la comprends, ces conseils sont chiants**__._

_Pour toi tout ce qui se passe en dehors du combat est chiant_.

« Malheureusement si. » Annonça Kimimaro arrachant des soupirs de frustrations aux membres du conseil.

« Par le sang du Sage, qu'es qui c'est encore passé ? » Gronda Naruto arrachant un sourire amer au Kaguya.

« Il y a peu nous avons reçu un message de Konoha nous prévenant que Kusa avait connus un coup d'état et que les rebelles étaient assisté par des Oto-nins. La mini-guerre civile a duré moins de deux jours et s'est achevé par la victoire des rebelles qui ont tout de suite annoncé qu'ils soutenaient l'alliance.» une série de jurons résonna dans la salle du conseil. Sans Kusa pour aider à défendre le front ouest Konoha allait se prendre de plein fouet l'invasion d'Iwa.

« Le front ouest a pris un sacré coup avec ça. » Grogna Hanzaki, une colère contrôlé dans sa voix. « Je ne donne pas chère de Konoha si ils ne reçoivent pas des renforts fissa. »

« Il y a pire. Il semblerait que les Oto-nins aient appris la localisation du village de Taki. » Continua Kimimaro.

Un silence de mort envahis la salle. Si Taki venait a tomber Uzutsuki perdrait son unique porte d'entrée sur le continent et serait incapable de faire débarquer des troupes sans recevoir une forte opposition.

« Et merde… » Soupira Kushina en se massant les tempes. « Il manquait plus que ça. »

« Comme tu dis. Les troupes de Suna sont entrain d'initier une invasion contre le pays de la terre en passant par les restes des pays des Crocs et des griffes. Konoha a ses troupes dispersé sur deux fronts pour bloquer les ninjas d'Iwa d'un côté et ceux de Oto et Kumo de l'autre. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, les Kiri-nins sont trop loin pour espérer arriver à temps. » Résuma Kaidan, son tanto complétement oublier.

« Donc c'est à nous de sauver Taki. » Comprit Naruto avec amertume. Il savait pertinemment qu'envoyer ses troupes briser un siège couterait horriblement chère en vie humaines mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il existe une alternative. Le pire était que débarquer sur les côtes de Taki no kuni couterait cher aux Uzu-nins avant même de commencer l'avance vers Taki.

_Foutu Oto-nins… toujours à s'embusquer aux pires endroits possibles._

« On a pas vraiment le choix. Avec la chute de Shimo et Yu, Taki est le seul endroit où nos troupes peuvent débarquer plus ou moins en sécurité. A moins que Tetsu no kuni nous rejoignent nous sommes obligé de leur venir en aide**.** » Déclara doucement Kushina.

« Quel est le plan ? » Demanda le Jinchûriki avec curiosité.

« On va envoyer un message à Konoha pour qu'ils envoient autant de renforts que possible à Taki. Ça devrait nous faire gagner assez de temps pour faire débarquer plusieurs bataillons sous ton commandement Naru. Pendant ce temps Kimimaro et Haku mèneront les Anbus dans une guerre de guérilla contre Kumo afin d'alléger la pression sur Konoha. » Kushina se posa et jeta un regard emplis d'autorité sur les dirigeants d'Uzutsuki. « Des questions ? » seul le silence lui répondit. « Alors on bouge mauvaises troupes ! »

* * *

Pays des crocs, régiment Kaze no Akuma

Sabaku no Gaara avait été considéré comme un monstre par son village lorsqu'il était enfant avant même qu'il ne commence son entrainement de shinobi. Un sceau amélioré et une guerre plus tard il était désormais considéré comme un héros par ses pairs comme par ses alliées.

Le Jinchûriki du Ichibi jeta un regard froid sur la division d'Iwa-nin qui avaient tenté de détruire un convoi défendu par une patrouille de Suna-nins en provoquant un éboulement. Cette technique aurait été efficace si Gaara et ses troupes n'avaient pas été le protecteur du convoi en question.

Un mur de sables titanesque se dressa stoppant les milliers de tonnes de rochers avant que les escouades de shinobis accompagnant le Jinchûriki ne fassent pleuvoir une pluie de projectiles sur les agents d'Iwa les prenants par surprise. En moins de quinze secondes l'embuscade s'étaient achevé par la victoire totale des Suna-nins.

En temps normal ce combat aurait été une affaire normale pendant une guerre. Mais ce qui rendait la situation unique était le type du convoi : Ce convoi n'était pas un convoi militaire il s'agissait de réfugiés des pays détruits par les armées d'Iwa ou par les guerres civiles cherchant à trouver refuge dans Kaze no kuni.

En théorie la patrouille aurait dû abandonner les civiles a leurs morts mais Gaara en avait été incapable. Il savait qu'en tant que Shinobi il périrait sans aucun doute d'une mort violente mais même un ex-psychopathe comme lui savait que c'était mal de détruire les vies de civiles innocents.

Après s'être assuré que les civiles étaient hors de dangers, Gaara utilisa son sable pour transporter ses camarades et lui jusqu'au camp principal de l'armée de Suna ou Rasa en personne dirigeait l'invasion de Tsuchi no Kuni.

Le Jinchûriki savait que son Père ne serait pas content lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait et c'est pour ça qu'il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Baki vint le chercher disant que le Kazekage souhaitait lui parler.

Sans protester Gaara suivit le mentor de Kankurô et Temari dans un tente ou Rasa observait intensément une série de carte. Le Kazekage s'était débarrassé de ses robes de Kage et à la place arborait le même uniforme que celui de ses soldats.  
Rasa releva la tête en voyant Baki et Gaara. Il remercia Baki d'un geste de sa tête et lui donna la permission de s'excuser.

Pendant un moment Gaara et Rasa se regardèrent en silence avant que le Kazekage ne pose une simple question.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était la chose a faire. » Répondit instantanément Gaara. Rasa hocha sa tête et pointa un point sur le champ de bataille. « Le Jinchûriki du Yonbi se rapproche de nos lignes avec un contingent d'Iwa-nins. Prend un bataillon et intercepte-le. »

« Entendue. »

« Et Gaara… Ta Mère serait fier de toi. » Murmura doucement Rasa. Gaara se figea un instant avant qu'un paisible sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais Père. Mais merci. »

* * *

Fû poussa un grognement frustré en croisant pour la énième fois les regards haineux des civils de Taki. Si les habitants de Konoha avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle de son statut de Jinchûriki grâce à la bataille contre les troupes de l'Alliance ceux de son village natal là considérait toujours comme un monstre. La seul raison pour laquelle les Taki-nins se contentaient de regards étaient dû au contingents de Konoha-nins accompagnant Fû.

« Mah, ils ont l'air nerveux. » Commenta Kakashi sans lever la tête de son bouquin.

« Taicho vous êtes forcé de lire ça maintenant ? » Protesta la jeune femme, jetant un regard haineux au Icha Icha de Kakashi, qu'elle considérait comme une insulte a la dignité féminine.

« C'est une question ? » Derrière eux la cinquantaine de chûnins composant leurs unités ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant l'interaction entre la petite Jinchûriki et le Jônin paresseux. Fû secoua sa tête et retourna son attention sur les bâtiments. L'unité commandée par Kakashi faisait partie d'une force de deux cents shinobis vétérans commandés par Choza Akimichi sensé renforcé Taki. Parmi ses nouveaux camarades Fû ne connaissait que Kiba, Neiji, Lee et Gai les autres étaient des inconnus. Aux dernières nouvelles la majorité des Konoha 12 avaient été envoyé contre les kumo-nins avec Yugito-nee sous le commandement de Shikamaru, promut Chûnin commandeur après avoir démontré ses talents en stratégie.

Honnêtement Fû aurait préféré ne pas avoir à revenir dans son village de naissance mais les ordres du Godaime était clair : aider à la défense de Taki et faire en sorte que les défenses tiennent jusqu'à ce que les renforts d'Uzutsuki arrivent.

Après un rapide briefing avec les chefs de Taki un problème évidant était apparu : le chef du village un jeune homme du nom de Shibuki était un lâche et une simple marionnette entre les mains du conseil de Taki.

Au final il n'y avait pas de structure de commandement définie et il était inutile d'être un génie pour savoir que c'était une mauvaise chose.

Soudain une explosion résonna précédant les alarmes dans la ville surprenant les Konoha-nins et provoquant une panique générale parmi les civils de Taki.

« Iwa est en avance. » Commenta Kakashi calmement avant de ranger son Icha Icha dans une poche. « Alors ne les faisons pas attendre. »

* * *

Naruto essuya la lame de Kubikiribôchô sur le cadavre d'un Oto-nin avant de rengainer sa lame d'un geste souple. Autour de lui un escadron de chûnins finissait les ninjas d'Oto censé stopper le débarquement des Uzu-nins.

Dommage pour eux, les Kiri no Kitsunes, à l'exception de Kimimaro et Haku menaient l'assaut.

A quelques mètres de là une douzaine d'Oto-nin hurlèrent lorsqu'un gigantesque dragon de glace s'abattit sur eux. Pendant ce temps Karin et Jûgo dansaient à milieux de la formation ennemie ravageant avec leurs techniques les anciens fidèles d'Orochimaru.

Naruto ne put s'empêché de sourire avec amusement en voyant les dernières poches de résistance tenter de détruire autant de navires de débarquements avec leurs plus puissants Jutsu, juste pour être stoppé par un mur d'eau crée par Suigetsu.

Mais malgré les efforts de Kiri no Kitsune ils ne pouvaient sauver tout le monde et Naruto senti son cœur se serrer en voyant parmi les cadavres d'Oto-nins, des dizaines de corps portant les armures d'Uzutsuki.

« Hey Blondie tu dors ? Les gars nous attendent. » Naruto se tourna vers Tayuya et lui décocha un regard contrit faisant rouler les yeux de sa femme. Elle s'approcha doucement et se pencha pour murmurer a son oreille. « Ne pense pas aux morts. Attends la fin de la guerre pour ça. » Naruto hocha doucement la tête sombrement alors que L'experte en illusions se tournai vers le bataillon de shinobi d'Uzutsuki attendant leurs ordres. « Et alors vous attendez quoi bandes de feignasses ? En route ! »

Une fraction de seconde le bataillon avait disparu avec le duo tandis que le reste de l'armée d'Uzutsuki débarquait.

* * *

Dans les rues de Taki des centaines de shinobi s'entretuaient sauvagement pour le contrôle des rues. Mais malgré la ténacité des défenseurs, ils ne pouvaient contenir la marée des ninjas d'Iwa qui passait par les portes éventrés du village.

« CHIDORI ! »

« Gah ! »

Kakashi arracha son bras de sa victime laissant tomber le cadavre de l'iwa-nin sur le sol. Le jônin prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner son regard vers ses camarades. Sur les cinquante shinobis qu'il commandait seul la moitié avait survécu aux premiers combats.

Lorsque son unité s'était dirigée vers l'entrée de Taki ils avaient rencontrés l'unité de Gai contenant une incursion d'Iwa-nin avec une escouade de Taki-nin. Les soldats de Kakashi avaient rapidement rejoint la mêlée et permis aux défenseurs de remporter la victoire.  
Malheureusement le prix pour cette victoire avait été élevé : aucuns ninjas de Taki n'avaient survécu et sur la centaine de Konoha-nin seul une cinquantaine avait survécu.

« On devrait se replier mon cher rival. » Grogna Gai en se rapprochant du Hatake. « Tous nos hommes sont soit épuisées, soit blessés et même les flammes ne pourront pas tous les sauver. » Sous son masque, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de se crisper en voyant Fû panser une plaie sur la jambe de Kiba. « On en résistera pas à un second assaut. »

« Je sais Gai. Mais ou veux-tu te replier ? La ville grouille d'Iwa-nins. » Soupira l'Hatake en entendant des sons de batailles venant de toute les directions, sauf vers le portail principal de Taki.

« Tu penses que Choza… » Compris Gai avec horreur en suivant le regard de son rival.

« Si Choza était encore en vie ils n'auraient pas pu pénétrer dans le village. » annonça calmement Kakashi malgré la furie qui grondait dans son cœur.

« Taicho… »

« Un problème Fu ? » fit le borgne en voyant la jeune Jinchûriki se rapprocher de lui, sans faire attention aux sangs sur ses bras.

« J'ai fait l'inventaire de nos armes et c'est pas joyeux. On n'a plus de shurikens et c'est à peine si on a deux kunai par personnes. » Annonça la jeune femme aux deux jônins qui grognèrent.

« Bien que ça me tue de dire ça nos camarades ne pourront pas se battre uniquement avec leurs flammes de jeunesse et leurs poings face à un ennemie en surnombre et surarmé. » Soupira Gai, son célèbre souvenir ayant perdu de sa splendeur.

«… Fû si tu devais faire un baroud d'honneur dans ce village tu le ferrais ou ? » Demanda Kakashi rapidement, il sentait des groupes de ninjas de rapprocher de leur position.

« Le Temple de l'eau des héros. C'est fortifié, il y a une armurerie et n'oublions pas l'eau. » Proposa la Kunoichi tout en aidant un blessé a se lever.

« Alors c'est décider. » Kakashi se tourna vers les Konoha-nins survivants et aboya ses ordres avec autorité. « On va rejoindre la résistance là-bas et essayer de tenir aussi longtemps que possible ! »

Les shinobis entamèrent aussitôt leurs routes vers le Temple, esquivant autant que faire ce peux les escadrons d'Iwa-nins cherchant à prendre le contrôle du village. Vu la résistance désespéré des Takin-nins Kakashi donnait un jour avant que toute trace de résistance soit détruite.

* * *

Han était un Jônin. Un shinobi vétéran ayant passé sa vie à se battre pour le bien de son village. Mais en plus de ça il était un Jinchûriki, un malheureux sacrifice considéré comme une arme vivante par ses frères d'armes et comme un monstre par les civils pour qui il se battait. Dans sa vie de solitude, brisé uniquement par ses discussions avec son Biju Kokuo et son amitié avec le vieux Roshi, le second Jinchûriki d'Iwa, Han s'était souvent demandé pour quel raison il devrait se battre pour Iwa. Après tout il n'avait aucun amour pour l'endroit qu'il avait vu naitre.  
Il avait même pensé à devenir un déserteur avant que la guerre ne commence mais avait fini par décider contre lorsque le vieux nain servant de Tsuchikage avait donné l'ordre de marcher sur Konoha.

Ce qui avait été selon lui une erreur absurde s'était suivi par une guerre aussi horrible qu'inutile.

Sous le regard du Jinchûriki gisaient les cadavres de centaines de shinobi affiliés aux différents villages se battant pour Taki. Il y en avait tellement que l'entrée du village avait même était bloqué un moment forçant les Iwa-nins à déblayer avant de pourvoir continuer à avancer.

_Quel gâchis…_ pensa avec amertume Han. _Et il ne s'agit que d'une seule bataill_e.

_**Cela n'a rien de nouveau Han. Les humains s'entretués déjà avant même l'ère du Rikudo Sennin.**_

_Je sais mon ami mais on penserait qu'après autant de carnage ils apprendraient de leurs erreurs._

_**Le monde serait bien meilleur si c'était le cas**_.

Distraitement Han vi un ninja de Taki l'attaquer avec un kunai. Sans bouger le Jinchûriki balança une vague de vapeur qui ébouillanta le malheureux vivant, le tuant quasi-instantanément. Le Jinchuriki se pencha sur le cadavre d'un Konoha-nin portant la marque du clan Akimichi sur son armure. Le titan s'était battu comme un démon pour bloquer la voie aux soldats d'Iwa avec un détachement de Konoha-nins et Taki-nins. Il aurait sans nul doute put tenir la position si Han n'avait pas été son adversaire.

Le Jinchûriki du Gobi se releva et commença à avancer vers le village lorsqu'il sentit une masse gigantesque de chakra s'approchant de Taki. Et Han connaissait cette signature depuis l'invasion foirée de Konoha.

Le Nidaime Harukage.

Le ninja en armure se tourna aussitôt et fonça vers le responsable des communications.

« Sonnez la retraite. »Gronda le Jinchûriki surprenant l'autre ninja.

« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fou nous sommes entrain… »Vociféra le responsable faisant soupirer Han.

« L'Eclair Rouge a brisé les Oto-nins sensé le retenir. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? » Annonça gravement le porteur de Kokuo faisant blêmir tous les Iwa-nins autour de lui.

Pour les habitants du village caché dans les roches le Hiraishin était un cauchemar devenue une réalité lorsque la nouvelle que le Yondaime Hokage avait eu un fils et que ce fils avait réussi à maitriser le Hiraishin. Et comme si ça ne suffisait le fils était aussi le Jinchûriki du plus puissant des Bijus.

L'ordre de la retraite fut rapidement transmis aux bataillons d'Iwa dans Taki qui commencèrent a se retirer en ordre, laissant derrière eux une ruine indéfendable encore protégé par une poignée de survivants.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto et son bataillon arrivèrent aux pas de course a Taki ils ne purent que constater la disparition des Iwa-nins et l'état déplorable du village qu'ils étaient venu sauver.

« Tu crois qu'il y a des survivants ? » Avant que Naruto ne puisse répondre à la question de Tayuya il vit une silhouette familière se dessiner devant les portes de Taki et se diriger en boitillant vers eux accompagnés par une paire de ninja portant la veste des chunins de Konoha.

« Content de voir que la cavalerie est à l'heure. » fit Kakashi en souriant sous son masque malgré sa fatigue évidante.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, les Oto-nins ont réussi a nous retarder le débarquement de nos troupes. » S'excusa Naruto.

« L'important c'est que vous soyez là… Juste pour savoir vous avez des médics parmi vous ? » Demanda le Konoha faisant froncer les sourcils du Nidaime Harukage. Pour que Kakashi pose cette question…

« … A ce point ? »

« Juge par toi-même. Si vous étiez arrivez une heure plus tards, Taki serait devenu une tombe a ciel ouvert. » Annonça sombrement le Hatake. Naruto se tourna vers ses hommes, un plan prêt dans sa tête.

« Tayuya prend la moitié de nos hommes et établit un périmètre de sécurité, le reste avec moi pour aider les survivants. »

Quelques heures plus tards Naruto se tenait avec le seul survivant de la chaine de commandement de Taki, le chef Shibuki, et Kakashi pour faire le point sur la situation du village. Il devint vite clair que Taki était désormais indéfendable même avec les renforts d'Uzutsuki.  
Il restait à peine quelques centaines de Taki-nins encore en état de combattre et seulement cinquantaine shinobis de Konoha avaient survécu sur les deux cents envoyés en renforts. L'uzumaki fut soulagé de savoir qu'il n'avait aucune de ses connaissances parmi les morts, bien que la perte du Père de Choji soit un pur gâchis pour lui.

Naruto savait que lui et ses hommes pouvaient protéger la région mais le village en lui-même était devenu un piège mortel maintenant que sa position était connue du monde entier.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seul solution pour conserver le contrôle de la zone mais l'Uzumaki savait que les natifs de Taki n'accepteraient jamais…

« VOUS VOULEZ QUOI ? » Hurla Shibuki faisant vibrer les oreilles sensibles de l'Uzumaki.

« Je veux que vous fassiez évacuer ce qui reste de votre village vers Hi no kuni ou Tetsu no kuni et que ce qui reste de vos shinobis rejoignent soit les rangs de Konoha soit les rangs d'Uzutsuki. » Répéta le Jinchûriki clairement sans être énerver par les actions du jeune homme en face de lui.

« Vous croyez vraiment que mes hommes accepteront cela ? » Cracha Shibuki furieusement sa habituelle timidité oubliée.

« Dites leurs que sinon leurs familles mourront. » Déclara calmement Naruto.

« C'est une menace ? »Demanda Shibuki en plissant ses yeux.

« Non Shibuki-kun. C'est ce qui va arriver si tu n'évacue pas les civils. Tant qu'ils resteront dans la région ils seront des cibles rêvées pour les escouades d'Iwa-nins qu'Onoki va envoyer pour essayer de percer nos lignes et je ne vais pas sacrifier la moitié de mon armée pour tenir une position indéfendable. » Soupira Naruto. L'Uzumaki avait pitié pour le jeune homme, il savait parfaitement dans quelle situation il le mettait.

Shibuki resta silencieux un long moment faisant sortir la tête de Kakashi de son livre. Le Hatake était content de ne pas être à la place du jeune homme. Soit il sauvait son peuple mais en sacrifiant leurs foyers soit il choisissait de défendre les condamnant.

Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité Shibuki finit par jurer et baissa sa tête avec un air défet.

« Je vais ordonner l'évacuation. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

* * *

Depuis son perchoir sur le sommet du comptoir Uzumaki ,Itachi laissai son regard se perdre sur le village devenu sa nouvelle maison. Malgré sa vue baissante il pouvait tout même voir la beauté d'Uzutsuki.

Jamais le jeune Uchiha n'aurait cru qu'il trouverait un jour la paix. Il avait toujours cru qu'il serait tué par Sasuke faisant de son petit frère un héros et restaurant l'honneur du clan Uchiha. Il avait perdu cette espoir lorsque son frère avait trahis Konoha et s'était allié avec Oto pour détruire le village pour lequel Itachi avait tout sacrifié.

Dégouté il avait décidé d'en finir tout en éliminant Madara et Zetsu mettant fin à leur plan avant même qu'ils ne commencent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à survivre à la confrontation et pourtant… Désemparé il s'était remémoré un certain Jinchûriki et avait décidé d'aller le voir. Non pas pour le préparer a combattre l'Akatsuki comme il l'avait prévu originellement mais juste pour avoir quelqu'un prés a écouter son histoire.

C'était peut-être enfantin de sa part mais Itachi avait voulu qu'au moins une personne se souvienne de la vérité.

Mais en allant a Uzutsuki, Itachi avait gagné bien plus qu'une simple discussion. Naruto lui avait donné une nouvelle vie et une chance de rédemption en tant que membre du clan Uzumaki.

L'ancien Uchiha prit une mèche de ses cheveux écarlate pour la réajuster et baissa son regards pour observer Samara jouer avec Pakura et Kushina-sama. Il trouvait amusant qu'un Kage ait confié la protection de sa fille a deux 'traitres' mais connaissant Naruto et Kushina, Itachi savait que leurs décisions bien que toujours à la limite entre folie et génie étaient souvent juste.

« TONTON TACHI ! ARRÊTE D'IMITER BATMAN ET VIENS ! »

« ECOUTE LA PETITE ET RAMENE TOI DATTEBANE ! LES RAMENS VONT REFROIDIR ! »

Avec un mince sourire, l'Anbu utilisa un rapide shunshin et se matérialisa a côté de des charges juste à temps pour les voir foncer vers le stand de ramen le plus proches. Entendant un rire doux a côté de lui Itachi tourna sa tête pour voir Pakura observer le duo d'Uzumaki avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amusement. Il resta un moment figé en se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir la beauté de la jeune femme.

« Tel Père, tel fille n'es pas ? »

« En effet. » Fit l'Ex-Uchiha avec un mince sourire alors que Pakura tournait sa tête vers lui, sans doute surpris de voir l'incarnation même du silence répondre pour une fois.

« … »

« … »

«… »

« Nous devrions les rattraper avant qu'elles ne vident le stock de ramens de la ville. »

« A-Aye ! »

Alors que les deux gardes du corps foncèrent a la poursuite de leurs charges sans voir qu'une certain Kage Uzumaki faisait un signe de la victoire avec sa petite-fille.

Comme quoi même en temps de guerre la vie continue.

* * *

Ame no Kuni, quartier général de l'Akatsuki.

Une paire d'yeux violets possédant un paterne unique s'ouvrirent dans les ténèbres d'une des tour d'acier d'Ame et se baissèrent pour examiner les individus devant lui.

« Sasori, rapport. » Gronda une voix sourde.

« Ça n'a pas été facile Pein-sama mais j'ai réussi a placer mes agents dans la chaines de commandement de la plupart des grands villages a l'exception d'Uzutsuki. » Déclara une sorte de bossu avec une voix quasi-mécanique.

« Combien de temps ? » Répondit le dénommé Pein avec un ton toujours aussi glacial.

« Je dirais deux ans maximum avant que les pièces soient en place. »

« N'es pas risqué ? Je veux dire essayer de capturer tous les Jinchûrikis d'un coup ? » Déclara un autre individu masqué par les ténèbres.

« Notre mission n'a jamais été sans risque Kisame mais je pense qu'il est temps de booster nos nombres. »

«Oooh c'est donc l'heure ! » cria avec excitation un homme portant une gigantesque faux, on pouvait voir que la chair de son corps semblait étrangement pâle comme la moitié d'un certain homme plante.

« Hidan retrouve ce qu'il reste du culte de Jashin et Sasori continue a créé des 'drones'. » Ordonna Pein avec autorité.

« humf… j'ai intérêt à être remboursé après ça. »

« Putain yeah ! Jashin va avoir un fout orgasme avec ça ! »

« Ce sera fait Pein-sama. »

Alors que les membres de l'Akatsuki quittait la salle, Pein se tourna vers la femme qui se tenait a ses côtés.

« Tu les a trouvés ? » demanda Pein avec un ton considérablement plus doux qu'avant.

« Oui mais deux tiers étaient déjà morts afin que je ne puisse prendre le control. J'ai pu les stabiliser mais au mieux ils ont l'intelligence d'un chien décérébré. » Répondit-elle en faisant apparaitre un origami qui prit la forme d'un humanoïde rappelant étrangement Zetsu.

« Cela suffira, ces choses serviront de chair a canon pour notre plan… Le rêve de Yahiko est a porté de main Konan. »

« Je sais Naga… Pein. »

« Bientôt ce monde connaitra la douleur par la colère d'un Dieu. Et enfin après tout ce temps… » Les yeux se fermèrent un instant avant de se rouvrir emplis d'une détermination brûlante. « Ce monde connaitra une vraie paix. »

* * *

Au même moment dans le bunker souterrain qu'était Oto :

Guren observa les papiers sur son bureau avec intensité. Les troupes sensées arrêtées le débarquement des ninjas d'Uzutsuki avaient échoué lamentablement mais c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle aurait pu envoyer ses troupes d'élites avec son As mais le Nidaime Otokage savait que ça aurait été du gâchis d'envoyer Sasuke la-bas. De plus les Shinobis d'Uzutsuki étaient fait pour les confrontations frontales contrairement aux ninjas d'Oto spécialisés dans les tactiques de guérilla. Tenter de bloquer le débarquement d'Uzu-nins revenaient a essayer de stopper une avalanche a main nue pour les Oto-nins.

La Kage regarda un autre rapport et sourit en voyant qu'il venait de son second : le Jônin Sasuke Uchiha. Au début elle avait craint qu'il ne soit là que pour les techniques d'Orochimaru et qu'il s'en aille à la seconde ou il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, partant pourchasser son frère sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes.  
Heureusement la nouvelle de la mort d'Itachi avait étouffé toute velléité de folle vengeance chez le Uchiha devenu l'incarnation du parfait shinobi pour Oto : froid, sans remords, sans hésitation et brutalement efficace. Il avait déjà acquis un sacré tableau de chasse durant les escarmouches contre Konoha et Taki. Et étrangement il semblait avoir développé une certaine loyauté pour Oto. Sans doute pour dissiper tout doute envers lui.  
Mais la cerise sur le gâteau était qu'il avait décidé de rebâtir le clan Uchiha de manière 'efficace' : Il avait pris pour 'femmes' une demi-douzaine de Kunoichi plus ou moins volontaire et avait fait en sorte de les mettre en cloque avant de repartir sur le front.  
En tant que femme son attitude était un affront mais en tant qu'Otokage, Guren était obligé d'apprécier l'effort que Sasuke mettait pour ressusciter son clan. Un nouveau clan Uchiha loyal envers Oto… ça avait dû être le rêve humide d'Orochimaru.

L'Uchiha avait aussi gagné le respect des Oto-nins avec ses capacités durant les années de combats. Ils ne l'aimaient pas mais ils n'avaient aucun problème à suivre ses ordres et reconnaissaient son autorité.  
Vu comment c'était parti, Sasuke semblait être bien partie pour devenir le Sandaime Otokage.  
Seul l'avenir dirait si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise.

* * *

Kirabi observa les ruines fumantes de ce qui avait été quelques jours plus tôt un port militaire, même avec ses lunettes de soleil il pouvait voir les marques ou les Jutsus ennemi avaient frappés. Les ninjas de Kiri avaient lancé une attaque surprise quelques jours plus tôt visant les quais et les entrepôts cherchant a handicaper Kumo.  
Et ça avait marché.

Des attaques semblables à celle-ci avaient lieu sur toute la côte et tous les bateaux affiliés directement ou indirectement a Kumo était coulé dès l'instant où ils quittaient le port. Lentement mais surement Kiri étranglait Kumo économiquement et Kirabi n'y pouvait rien y faire. L'invasion de Yu et Shimo avait donné accès de nouvelles raisons offrant un délai suplémentaire a Kumo

Le Jinchûriki avait espéré ne plus jamais voir de guerre de son vivant mais une mauvaise décision et voilà le résultat.

_**Ton frère n'aurait jamais dû accepter le plan du serpent.**_

_Je sais Gyuki mais en tant que Gardien de Kumo mon rôle est de protéger le village pas de questionner ma famille pour leur erreur._

…_J'espère juste que tu ne regretteras pas tes actions._

_Nous verrons vieux frère. Nous verrons._

Kirabi se tourna pour faire face a l'armée qui attendait patiemment ses ordres derrières lui.

« EN MARCHE ! DIRECTION KONOHA ! »


	17. Chapter 16 : Le Premier Jour

Apprenti du démon Chapitre 16 : le Premier Jour

Réponses aux reviews Guest:

Jo : Je sais qu'on ne voit pas trop les Kiri no Kitsunes dans ce chapitre mais je vais essayer de rectifier le tire dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer ;)

* * *

_**Il suffit parfois de la folie d'un seul homme pour embrasé le monde**_.

* * *

C'était désormais officiel, Tsunade haïssait son job. La Godaime Hokage jeta un regard noir devant la pile de dossiers devant elle et poussa un long soupir déprimé. C'était a n'y rien comprendre, elle avait beau passé sa journée a remplir cette fichu paperasse le tas était toujours aussi gros a la fin ! Même avec l'aide de Shizune et du Kage Bunshin !

_Je savais que j'aurais dû rejoindre dans le village du Gaki comme doc mais nooooooon il a fallu que Baka-raya parvienne à me convaincre de rentrer au village !_

La blonde se massa les yeux un moment avant regarder l'énième rapport sur un sabotage mené par les ninjas d'Oto. Les anciens fidèles d'Orochimaru étaient devenu la parfaite fusion entre un cafard et un moustique : increvable et piquant là où ça faisait mal.  
Ses Anbus faisaient de leurs mieux pour traquer et éliminer leurs cellules mais le processus étaient horriblement lent.

« Hokage-sama. » fit soudainement un Anbu en apparaissant devant elle, détournant son attention du monticule de papiers devant elle.

« Ah Tenzô pile a l'heure comme toujours. Comment se passe la réintégration des Anbus ROOTs ? » Demanda la Hokage avec curiosité, espérant une bonne nouvelle.

« Ça avance doucement Madame. » Répondit le Commandant de l'ANBU en grimaçant derrière son masque en porcelaine.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Ils n'arrivent pas à s'adapter à autre chose qu'a la vie d'Anbus. » Soupira Tsunade en se massant les tempes, repensant au merdier que Danzô avait laissé derrière lui après avoir était tuer par Orochimaru.

« Oui Madame. Mes hommes ont essayé de les socialiser mais… » Tenzô haussa ses épaules. Ses Anbus étaient des assassins d'élites, des espions et des saboteurs. Ils n'étaient pas des psys. Tsunade grogna sachant qu'elle allait devoir travailler avec les Yamanakas pour aider les anciens drones de Danzô dès qu'elle aurait du temps libre.

« Sinon quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Uzutsuki a réussi a prendre le contrôle de Taki no kuni et ont pris sur eux de pousser dans Tsuchi no kuni avec les Suna-nins. Du coté de Kumo les Kiri-nins les tiennent en haleine et nous ont permis de concentrer nos troupes sur les Kusa-nins et les Oto-nins. » Récita calmement l'Anbu.

« La localisation d'Oto est toujours un mystère ? » Demanda pensivement Tsunade, soulagé que leurs alliées aient une meilleur situation qu'eux.

« Oui Hokage-sama. Le seul indice qu'on a est que le village est bâti à la manière d'un bunker souterrain. Mais l'interrogation des prisonniers ne donne rien à cause de leurs sceaux. »

_Maudit sceau_ pensa la Senju avec amertume. Les Sceaux Maudits créent par Orochimaru étaient de vrai saloperies capable de donner a un chûnin le pouvoir brut d'un jônin et scellant l'esprit de son porteur pour éviter toute fuite d'infos.  
Pour craquer ce sceau elle allait avoir besoin d'un expert mais vu que Jiraya était en mission de reconnaissance…

« Hum… Je vais avoir besoin du Gaki ou de Kushina dans ce cas. Et du côté d'Ame on a du nouveau? » Elle trouvait bizarre que même avec la guerre ayant éclaté le pays avait gardé un blocus total. Ça ne correspondait pas du tout a Hanzô d'agir ainsi.

« Nos agents n'ont pas de preuves mais… il y a des rumeurs comme quoi Hanzo serait mort et que le nouveau chef un certain Pein rassemble une armée de mercenaires. » Tsunade fronça les sourcils et se demanda si dans leurs empressements à se faire la guerre, les Grandes Nations n'avaient pas ignoré un joueur dans cette partie.

« Quand tu dis armée, on parle de combien ? »

« Assez pour déclarer la guerre aux Cinq Grands et gagner. » Avoua Tenzô faisant blêmir la Hokage. Entant que Shinobi elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences

« Merde… amenez moi des rouleaux et de l'encre. Il faut que Jiraya aillent... »

« TSUNADE-SENSEI ! » La Senju se figea en voyant son apprentie entré dans son bureau essouffler un message dans sa main.

« Shizune que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Tsunade, inquiété par la panique qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de son bras droit.

« Tetsu no kuni a rejoint l'alliance et ont formé une armée coalisé avec Kumo, Iwa et Oto. » L'annonce jeta un froid glacial dans le bureau. Ni Tsunade, ni Tenzô ne s'étaient attendu à ça.

« …Saint Rikudô. »

* * *

Camp avancé d'Uzutsuki, Taki no kuni.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » Grogna Tayuya en voyant le rapport qu'un chûnin venait de lui confier.

« Non madame. »

« Oh putain c'est pas bon… » La jeune femme fit signe au chûnin de partir et sortit de la tente. Le camp dans lequel elle se trouvait était situé a la frontière entre Hi no kuni, Tetsu no Kuni et Taki no kuni. En théorie cette emplacement était supposé être sûr mais avec les samurais ayant rejoint le camp adverse et le fait qu'une gigantesque armée se rassemblent dans Oto no kuni, ce petit fortin allait devenir la première ligne de défense si l'alliance tournait son attention vers Uzutsuki.

« Et dire qu'on devait se reposer… » Soupira-t-elle ne marchant vers une colline ou un certain Uzumaki méditait.

Au même moment sur la colline en question.

_On peut dire ce qu'on veut mais apprendre Le mode Sage est chiant. _

_**Je te le fait pas dire Gaki, ta synchronisation avec mon chakra s'est fait en quoi, deux jours ?**_

_Trois en comptant la confrontation avec Naruko._

_Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?_

_Nan Sœurette on se rappelait juste de notre rencontre …_

_ Oh un flash-back ! J'adore les Flash-back ! C'est juste le parfait moyen pour l'auteur pour rattraper une erreur sans devoir changer tout le chapitre ! _

_**Quoi ?**_

_Hein ?_

_FLASH-BACK NO JUTSU KATSU !_

* * *

Naruto leva les yeux et observa Kurama qui s'était installé confortablement sous un arbre géant. Depuis que l'Uzumaki avait découvert qu'il pouvait changer le décor de son esprit il avait décidé d'offrir autant de confort que possible au pauvre Kitsune qui avait passé plus d'une décennie dans un égout à avoir sa fourrure ruiné par l'humidité.

_« Tu m'as appelé Kurama ? »_ Le Biju hocha sa tête colossal avant de répondre.

_**« Gaki j'ai trouvé ce qui posait problème avec notre transformation. On a oublié de s'occuper de ton côté obscur, il interfère lorsque on essaie de passer en mode Full Biju. »**_ Naruto gronda, ayant oublié ce léger détail. Vu que le Chakra de Kurama se nourrissait des sentiments négatifs il était évidant que le côté obscur de sa personnalité subissait un boost lorsqu'il l'usait.

_« Je présume que tu as une idée ? »_

_**« Confronte le et tabasse le jusqu'à ce qu'il se soumet. »**_

_« … Meh je n'ai pas de meilleur idée comment je fais pour rencontrer mon côté obscur ? »_

_**« En théorie du dois… »**_ Kurama fut brutalement interrompus lorsqu'une voix définitivement féminine retentit dans la dimension mental.

« FALCON PUNCH ! » avant même que Naruto ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait il encaissa un uppercut d'une violence inouïe dans son estomac qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur tandis que des chaines de chakra noir apparaissaient autour de Kurama le ligotant fermement.

_« GAWK ! »_

_**« Qui l'enfant de salaud… ?**_» Naruto et Kurama se tournèrent et restèrent hébété en voyant une jeune femme portant les mêmes vêtements que Naruto se tenir entre eux avec un grand sourire sauvage. Contrairement au Jinchûriki elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux étaient pour le moins étrange : au lieu d'être blanche sa sclérotique était noir et ses iris étaient d'un rouge rubis, brillant d'une lueur sauvage.

Si Naruto s'était un jour demandé a quoi il aurait ressemblait si il avait était une fille et bien il aurait eu la réponse devant lui. La clone de Naruto… on va l'appeler Naruko pour éviter la confusion, jeta un regard étrange sur Naruto, ses yeux mêlant amusement et furie de manière égale.

« _Et ben alors Hikari-kun ? Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part__ !_ » Se moqua la jeune femme faisant plisser les yeux de Naruto. Hikari…lumière.

…_Merde, je sais qui c'est._

« _Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer de manière aussi abrupte Yami-chan._ » La part obscure de Naruto éclata d'un rire bon enfant et claqua ses mains joyeusement.

« _Ding, ding, ding ! Nous avons un vainqueur !_ » Les yeux de la jeune femme se durcirent brutalement. « _Mais assez joué, soit un gentil garçon et crève veux-tu ? _» sans laisser la moindre chance de répondre a Naruto, Yami ouvrit un sceau sur son bras faisant pleuvoir une pluie de shurikens sur Naruto qui fit apparaitre Kubikiribôchô pour se défendre contre l'attaque.

Les shurikens volèrent en éclat quand l'Uzumaki fit siffler sa lame mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se réjouir, Naruko/Yami fut sur lui tenant une exacte copie de son épée.

Kurama ne put que grincer des dents en voyant le duo s'affronter dans un match de kenjutsu digne des plus grands maitres. Malgré leurs tailles titanesques leurs épées sifflaient dans l'air presque invisible et s'entrechoquaient avec une violence inouïe créant des ondes de choc faisant trembler les chaines qui le maintenaient immobile.  
Ondes de choc en question qui étaient assez puissante pour envoyer valser un humain normal sans le moindre effort.

Après un échange particulièrement violent les duellistes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et rengainèrent leurs épées afin de libérer leurs mains avant de rugirent en cœur la même technique.

« **Suiton : Suiryūdan !** » Les deux dragons d'eau ainsi invoqué se percutèrent de plein fouet, s'annulant par la même occasion tandis que les deux adversaires continuait a se lancer toute les techniques qu'ils connaissaient.

Kenjutsu, ninjutsu, chaines de chakra, rasengan normal et amélioré, sage mode… Tout y passa dans un festival d'explosion qui dévasta la zone, transformant la forêt en terrain dégagé.

Après des dizaines heures de combats incessant, Naruto et Naruko se figèrent pantelant et presque a court de chakra. Après cet affrontement brutal ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : aucun des deux n'allait réussir à arracher la victoire à l'autre. Ils étaient tout simplement trop semblables, que ce soit aux niveaux de leurs techniques, à leurs façons de penser, à leurs tactiques, même leurs endurances et réserves de chakra étaient identiques.

« _Alors quoi ? On va rester là à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?_ » Siffla Naruko malgré son épuisement. Naruto resta silencieux un moment avant de surprendre son autre moitié en se laissant tomber au sol faisant apparaitre un plateau avec plusieurs bouteilles de saké dessus.

« _Vu que notre petit duel n'a apporté aucun résultat, que dirait tu de boire un verre tout en discutant du futur de notre relation ?_ » Demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire, amusé par l'air ahuris de sa part sombre. Naruko finit par éclater de rire et se laissa tomber devant Naruto, un sourire semblable sur ses lèvres.

« _Je comprends même pas pourquoi je suis étonné. Après tout c'est notre moto d'être imprévisible__._ »Commenta la jeune femme en prenant un verre, l'avalant cu sec.

« _Hum,hum… Donc commençons par le commencement, pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ?_ » Naruko lui jeta un regard amusé, comme si la réponse était évidante.

« _Mec, je suis ton coté obscure. Être en colère contre toi et toute les conneries que t'a commis dans ta vie c'est un peu mon job. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire ' mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas simplement parlé' ? Dois-je te rappeler que le crétin que tu es n'écoute un conseil qu'après s'être pris une branlée ?_» Naruto se gratta la tête avec un petit rire nerveux, pouvant difficilement réfuter son argument. Si il n'avait pas affronté Naruko avant il l'aurait aussitôt catalogué comme 'démoniaque' et aurait cherché a l'éliminer.

« Arg….touché. » Naruto prit une gorgée de sa coupe de saké avant de continuer. « _Donc grosso modo tu es ma conscience mais de manière hardcore ?_ »

« _C'est plus ou moins ça. Bon dieu tu savais à quel point j'étais frustré en voyant que t'étais trop con pour voir que Tayuya avait le béguin pour toi_ ! » Commenta Naruko avec un visage frustré faisant rougir Naruto.

« _Eh ! Je n'étais pas si aveugle que ça ! Pas vrai Kurama ?_ »

« **…** »

« _Kurama ?_ »

« **_Désolé Gaki mais sur ce coup-là je suis avec elle_**. » Finit par répondre le renard géant avec un soupir.

« _Et toc_ ! »

« _Tch. Bon, je dois que je suis surpris, je m'attendais à ce que tu essaie de prendre le contrôle de mon corps ou un truc du genre_… » La jeune femme en face de lui secoua sa tête avec véhémence en entendant cela.

« _Naaaaaaan trop de boulot pour moi. Je suis parfaitement contente de rester là avec notre grosse boule de fourrure_. »

«_ **A ce propos si vous pouviez me libérez ça m'arrangerait ! **_»

« **_Oups, désolé pour ça._ **» Fit Naruko avant de claquer des doigts faisant disparaître les chaines qui avait immobilisait le Kitsune.

«_Bon ben problème résolu… »_Soudain une idée farfelu se matérialisa dans son cerveau et Naruto ne pu retenir un sourire farceur._ « Hey je viens juste de penser un truc si vous deux êtes en moi es que ça veut dire que vous pouvez générer du chakra ?_ »

« _Ça dépend pourquoi ?_ »

« _Trois mots : Mode Sage unlimited_. »

« _Oh…Ooooooooooooh! J'aime comment tu penses ! _»

_**Flash-back no jutsu Kai !**_

* * *

_Et c'est ainsi que le duo est devenu un trio !_

_**D'ailleurs on commence a manquer de place là-dedans.**_

_Revenons sur le mode Sage. Comment ça avance ? _

_Plutôt bien. La technique de Inari-sama et les conseils de Jiraya ont bien aidé, Avec Kurama et moi jouant les batteries on n'a plus de problème pour la durée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen pour accélérer la vitesse d'activation__._

_**Hum…Orochimaru n'avait pas essayé de créer un sceau injectant de l'énergie naturelle**__ ?_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'utiliser les travaux de ce foutu serpent, Kurama._

_Dis surtout que tu n'as pas envie de devenir un monstre de foire._

_**Tu n'as qu'à t'inspirer de son sceau pour créer ton propre modèle.**_

_Hum… je vais y réfléchir mais avant…_

_Attention ! Tayuya en approche rapide _!

…

…

… _**Il est parti ?**_

_Semblerait. Je ressors l'échiquier ou le jeux cartes?_

_**Jeux de cartes évidemment. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas flanqué une raclée au poker**_**.**

_Ah dans tes rêves Boules de Poil_s**. **

* * *

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et craqua sa nuque après la longue session mental passait avec Naruko et Kurama. Juste a temps pour voir sa femme apparaitre devant lui avec un visage fermé.

« Un problème Tayu-chan ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, sentant le stress qui émanait d'elle.

« Lis-ça. » Répondit simplement sa femme en lui lançant un rouleau. Naruto en parcourut rapidement le contenu et jura.

« … Merde je ne pensais pas que Testu no kuni briserait sa neutralité. »

« Alors quel est le plan ? » Naruto prit quelques instant avant de répondre a la question de Tayuya.

« Si on veut que Konoha survive il va falloir jeter toute nos forces dans la prochaines batailles sinon on sera massacrer un par un. » Finit-il par soupirer.

« Tu penses que Kiri et Suna pourront nous aider ? »

« Kiri sans souci. Suna… Je ne sais ils sont déjà enfoncer en profondeur dans Tsuchi no kuni et je ne sais pas si ils pourront se séparer de leurs troupes. » Naruto se leva et s'étira un peu avant de faire face a Tayuya. « Je vais jouer les messagers pour Suna et Kiri pendant ce temps aide Kaa-san a rassembler nos troupes. »

« Entendu. Et Naruto… »

« Hum ? » avant que le Jinchûriki ne se téléporte, Tayuya s'avança pour l'embrasser légèrement.

« Soit prudent. »

* * *

Kushina regarda Samara dormir avec un grand sourire. Cette petite ressemblait tellement a Naruto lorsqu'il était jeune… La matriarche Uzumaki poussa un léger soupir triste en se rappelant de tout ce qu'elle avait raté dans la vie de son fils. Il prit un instant avant de tourner son attention vers le 'mur des souvenirs' comme l'appelait Itachi.

Une photo montrait un jeune Naruto souriant faisant un signe de la victoire avec le reste des Kiri no Kitsunes et leurs professeurs devant un batiment en ruine qui avait dû servir pour leurs entrainements. Un autre montrait Tayuya entrain de bercer Samara tandis que celle à côté montrait Kushina avec sa tenue de Kage. On pouvait voir plusieurs exemplaires de photos montrant les mariages d'Haku, Kimimaro et Suigetsu tandis qu'une photo de Karin et Jûgo s'embrassant trônait au-dessus.

La Kunoichi laissa ses doigts se poser sur la plus vieille photo du lot : un portrait montrant un grand blond câlinant une certaine rousse ayant un ventre rond comme un ballon.  
A part pour sa photo dans le Bingo Book, c'était le seul souvenir de Minato que Kushina avait réussi à sauvegarder grâce à Jiraya.

« Tu manques tu sais Baka-Blondie. Tu aurais adoré notre fils…» L'Uzumaki ferma ses yeux et inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers la porte donnant sur la chambre. « Tu peux entrer Naru-kun. » Naruto entra silencieusement dans la salle, remords et détermination se mêlant sur son visage.

« Désolé de te déranger Kaa-san mais c'est important. »

* * *

C'était décider, une fois que cette satané guerre se terminerait Gaara partirait en vacances. Naruto lui avait parlé d'une petite île tropicale dans Mizu no Kuni étant l'incarnation même de la tranquillité ou le sable était d'un blanc pure magique et ou le climat prenait le meilleur de Kaze no kuni et Mizu no kuni.

Mais avant ça.

« Père vous êtes sûr de vous ? » Demanda le Jinchûriki du Ichibi peinant a conserver son masque d'impassibilité devant la nouvelle que son Père venait de lui délivrer.

« Oui Gaara. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose tu deviendras le Godaime Kazekage. »Répéta calmement Rasa, pensant joyeusement dans son esprit qu'il allait pouvoir refiler la paperasse a son fils et se la couler farniente pour le reste de sa vie.

« …Je suis obligé ? » Demanda Gaara, se rappelant les montagnes de documents sur le bureau de son Père. Les Suna-bunshin étaient efficace en combat mais pour le reste…

« C'est ça ou te es condamné a faire ma paperasse jusqu'à ce que je te trouve un remplaçant. »Menaça le Yondaime Kazekage avec une lueur folle dans son regard faisant frissonner son fils.

« …Tu es démoniaque. »

« Merci du compliment. »

Le duo de Suna-nin continuèrent à marcher dans le camp et s'arrêtèrent une fois devant la tente de commandement.

A l'intérieur Naruto les attendait assis sur une chaise de fortune avec un air sombre sur le visage.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Uzumaki-dono. » Salua poliment Rasa, en voyant l'homme qui avait réussi a rendre son fils humain.

« Inutile de vous excuser Sabaku-dono. » Répondit tranquillement le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi avec un rapide salut en direction de Gaara.

« Puis-je savoir pour quel raison vous êtes ici ? »

« L'alliance a formé une gigantesque armée avec Tetsu no kuni. Ils vont marcher sur Konoha d'ici peu et sans renfort ils sont condamné. »Annonça gravement l'Uzumaki faisant blêmir les membres de la famille Sabaku.

« Je vois… Quel est la position d'Uzustuki a ce sujet ? » Demanda Rasa péniblement, sachant pertinemment à quel point les samurais de ce pays étaient dangereux.

« L'Uzukage est entrain de rassembler autant de troupes que possibles avant de faire route vers Hi no kuni. » le Yondaime Kazekage hocha sa tête faisant rapidement des calculs dans sa tête.

« … Je vais essayer de monter un corps expéditionnaire pour venir en aider à Konoha mais je ne peux pas abandonner l'invasion de Tsuchi no kuni. » Finit-il par annoncer arrachant un soupir de soulagement a Naruto.

« Je comprends. Faites attention a vous Rasa-san, Gaara-san. »

« Vous de même Uzumaki-san. »

* * *

Mei poussa un long soupir déprimé. Lorsqu'elle s'était rebellée contre Yagura, elle avait voulu stopper un bain de sang inutile et refaire de Mizu no kuni une nation prospère. Elle n'était certainement pas devenue la Godaime Mizukage pour passer sa vie à remplir de la paperasse.

_Je devrais peut-être demander à Tsunade de m'apprendre le Kage bunshin…_

« A ce rythme je ne risque pas de me trouver un petit ami. » Soupira la femme fatal, sans chercher a cacher sa dépression.

Soudain un Anbu se matérialisa devant elle, genoux a terre.

« Mizukage-sama, le Nidaime Harukage est ici. » Mei leva un sourcil, surprise. Elle savait que Naruto avait installé un sceau Hiraishin a quelques kilomètres de là pour transmettre les plans de bataille de l'coalition. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu a voir un Kage se présenter devant sa porte.

« A dit-il pourquoi il est là ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement , intérieurement ravi d'avoir une distraction.

« Il a simplement dit que c'était urgent. » Répondit le shinobi d'élite honnêtement.

« …Faite le entrée. » La Mizukage s'installa confortablement et attendit que l'Uzumaki passe sa porte.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps.

« Terumi-san… Nous avons un problème. »

* * *

Naruto observa son 'manoir' avec un air distrait. Il était revenu quelques minutes plus tôt après avoir transmis les plans a tous les Kages de la Coalition et avait était assaillis par Samara la seconde ou il avait posé un pied dans sa maison. Sa fille avait refusé de le laisser partir et au final le Jinchûriki s'était laissé tomber sur un fauteuil laissant la petite s'endormir dans ses bras.

Dans six jours, deux armées regroupant la quasi-totalité des samurais et des shinobis du continent allait se faire face dans la plaine d'Otafuku Gai. Parmi ces troupes lambda se trouveraient tous les Jinchûrikis et tous les ninjas de rang S que chaque camp possédait.

Cette bataille était ni plus ni moins qu'un quitte ou double. Le camp remportant la victoire gagnerait la guerre sans conteste. Naruto avait du mal à croire que le Raikage, le Tsuchikage et le Shogun de Testu no kuni étaient prêt à prendre un tel risque.

Et pourtant…

Ils étaient soi très confidents de pouvoir remporter la victoire, soit ils voulaient mettre fin à la guerre le plus vite possible.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre le sang coulerait à flots. Naruto sentit sa gorge se noué alors que des dizaines de visages passaient dans son esprit.

Tayuya, Kushina, Kimimaro, Haku, Karin, Jûgo, Suigetsu, Ero-sennin , Zaraki, Nell, Sasame et tant d'autres… Combien de proches allait-il perdre dans cette bataille ?

_**Gaki… Je te dirais bien d'arrêter de te torturer mais on sait tout deux que ça ne servira à rien.**_

_Bien dit Renard-kun._

_Kurama…Naruko… Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez de voir des villages rasé jusqu'au sol parce qu'ils étaient sur la route de déserteurs. J'en ai assez de voir des prisonniers se faire exécuter parce qu'on n'a pas assez de vivre pour s'occuper d'eux…J'en ai assez de voir les cadavres de mes hommes être jeter au buché après avoir récupéré leurs plaques… J'en ai assez de cette guerre._

_**Alors dans ce cas tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Endosse le rôle du Démon une dernière fois.**_

_Et flanque une tel raclée a ces cons de l'alliance qu'ils seront obligé de signer l'armistice_.

_Je sais maintenant ce que Papa a dû ressentir lorsqu'il a massacré toute la force d'invasion d'Iwa... J'aurais aimé ne pas devoir imiter son exploit_.

_**Moi aussi Gaki. Moi aussi.**_

« Réveil Sochi ! » Fit soudainement une voix familière. Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et jeta un regard curieux a sa Mère. « Tes collègues et le reste du clan ont décidé de fêter l'occasion, dépêche-toi ! »

« L'occasion ? » Demanda confusément le Jinchûriki en penchant sa tête sur le coté.

« La création d'Uzutsuki ! » Sans même laisser le temps à Naruto de répondre, Kushina créa un clone qui échangea de place avec son fils en utilisant un rapide Kawarimi. « Allez vite les autres nous attendent ! » Fit joyeusement la Matriarche Uzumaki avant de tirer son fils a l'extérieur.

« Mais Samara… »

« Itachi-kun et Pakura-chan vont garder un œil sur elle, t'inquiète ! »

« Mais… » Une aura sombre se matérialisa autour de Kushina alors que ces cheveux faisaient une terrifiante imitation des neufs queues de Kurama.

« Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, tu vas aller à cette fête et tu vas t'amuser si tu ne veux pas que je ressorte de ma spatule !»

« A-Aye, K-Kaa-san. »

« Je préfère ça. »

* * *

A laissa son regard se perdre sur la marée de temps formant le camp avancé de la gigantesque armée de l'Alliance. Dans toute sa vie il n'avait jamais vu une tel concentration de soldats en un seul endroit.

Le champ de bataille était assez simple : au nord et a au sud se trouvait deux chaines de collines dans lesquels les armées de la Coalition et de l'Alliance s'étaient installé tandis qu'ils étaient séparés par une grande plaine herbeuse sans le moindre obstacle. À l'est on pouvait voir un grand lac qui bordait les collines et la plaines tandis que de l'autre côté, à l'ouest, une immense forêt bloquait toute vision.

« Impressionnant n'es pas. »Commenta Onoki en flottant a côté du Raikage. « Qui aurait cru qu'une tel armée aurait pu être rassemblé un jour… »

« Hum… » Le colosse basané resta silencieux un moment avant de grogner. « Pourquoi vous avez accepté l'offre d'Orochimaru ? »

« Vous avez vraiment besoin de demander ça ? Les deux tiers de mon village détestent Konoha. A la seconde ou ce maudit serpent a fait son offre la quasi-totalité de mon Conseil a fait pression pour que j'accepte son offre malgré mes réserves. C'était ça ou déclencher une guerre civil dans mon chère Iwa. Et vous ? » A resta un moment silencieux digérant la réponse du vieux Kage avant de soupirer sa réponse.

« … J'ai pensé que c'était l'occasion d'affirmer la suprématie de mon village avec un minimum de risque. Je n'ai compris que trop tard à quelle point je m'étais fourvoyer… Il ne passe pas un jour sans que je voie les visages des hommes que j'ai envoyés à leurs morts pour rien. Tant de shinobis, de civils et de samurais sont mort dans ce merdier… Quel gâchis. » Soudain le Raikage se mit a ricaner amèrement surprenant le vieux Tsuchikage. « Dire que le Yondaime avait essayé de me prévenir. »

« Vraiment ? »Demanda Onoki avec surprise, se demandant a quel moment A avait pu avoir une discussion avec le Kiiroi no Senkô.

« Lors d'une de nos 'rencontres' il m'a dit que mon orgueil serait la cause pour bien des souffrances. » Expliqua le Raikage en se rappelant ce combat. Le Namikaze aurait pu abattre Kirabi a ce moment mais il avait décidé de l'épargner avant de lui transmettre un avertissement.

« Ça ressemble bien au Blondaime de dire ça. » Renifla le Tsuchikage avec un mélange d'amertume et d'amusement dans la voix.

Les deux Kages restèrent silencieux un moment regardant leurs hommes se préparaient. Ils pouvaient voir au loin l'Otokage, Guren, et le Shogun de Tetsu, Mifune, discuté ensemble sans doute à propos du déploiement de leurs troupes.

« Tout va se jouer sur cette unique bataille. » Finit par dire A pour briser le silence.

« Malheureusement. »

« Malheureusement ? »

« A-dono, nous avons peut-être l'avantage en nombre mais nos ennemis on l'avantage en légendes, en Biju et possède le Hiraishin. » Soupira Onoki, laissant pour la première fois sa lassitude parler dans sa voix.

« Le Hiraishin a ses faiblesses. Faiblesses que nous avons l'intention d'exploiter. » Contra le Raikage avec une détermination solide comme la roche sur laquelle il se tenait.

« Nous verrons… Je prie pour que votre frère soit assez fort pour stopper le Kyûbi sinon…nous sommes tous morts. »

« Onoki… » Le Tsuchikage l'interrompis pointant du doigt l'horizon.

« Je les vois. Ns ennemis sont enfin là. »

* * *

« Et ben ça en fait du monde ! » Siffla Kushina avec un air impressionné. Elle et les autres Kages ( a l'exception de Rasa qui avait envoyé Gaara a sa place) de la Coalition avaient installé la tente de commandement au sommet d'une colline donnant une vue dégagé sur le champ de bataille pendant que les experts en sceaux et en Doton installaient des défenses.

Il avait était décider qu'un seul conseiller stratégique serait présent ici pour éviter un attroupement et Konoha avait eu l'honneur de fournir Shikaku Nara pour remplir ce rôle.

Au loin Kushina pouvait voir son fils et le reste des Kiri no Kitsunes donnaient des conseils au genins de l'armée afin de les préparer au mieux pour le carnage tandis que les Nara de Konoha avaient organisé une réunion stratégique avec le reste des Stratèges pour mettre en place divers plans pour parer à toute situation.

« En effet Kushina-san. » Soupira Mei en jetant un regard attristé sur un groupe de jeunes adultes effectuant des exercices pour affiner leur contrôle sur leurs chakras sur la surveillance d'un jônin. « Cette bataille sera brutal. »

« Je crains que ce ne soit un euphémisme Mizukage-dono. » Déclara doucement Shikaku en observant la carte sous ses yeux avec un air calculateur.

« Bon assez bavardé les filles, comment vous voulez qu'on organise ça ? » Demanda Kushina en jetant un regard curieux a Shikaku qui répondit instantanément.

« Samurai en première ligne, les shinobis sur les flancs et on garde les Jinchûrikis a l'arrière. »

« Si nos adversaires envoient leurs Jinchûrikis contre les Samurais ils les tailleront en pièces. » Intervint Gaara faisant hocher la tête du Nara.

« Peut-être, mais si ils sont assez stupide pour faire ça, nos propres shinobis auront un avantage sur eux. » Répondit froidement le stratège faisant grogner les Kages. Ils n'aimaient pas ce plan mais ils pouvaient percevoir son efficacité.

« … C'est risqué mais ça pourrait valoir la peine. » Finit par dire Tsunade, acceptant le fait qu'ils étaient prêt a envoyer des milliers d'hommes à leurs morts pour remporter la victoire.

« Bon avant toute chose il faut décider ou placer nos shinobis. » Fit Kushina en pointant la carte qu'il avait déployé.

« Je pense qu'il ait évidant que nous allons placer les soldats de Mei-dono sur le flanc droit et les ninjas de Tsunade-dono sur le flanc gauche mais ou vont aller le reste ? » Demanda Gaara en se tournant vers Shikaku qui resta silencieux, son esprit établissant plusieurs plans possibles.

« Pour mes hommes je pense en envoyer la majorité avec Kiri et dispenser une unité d'élite pour Konoha si nécessaire. » Annonça Kushina en se rappelant une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Naruto sur les spécialités des Uzu-nins.

« Mes camarades sont habitué à se battre dans des zones désertiques donc les deux champs de batailles seront désavantageux pour eux. Si on veut maximiser leurs efficacités je pense que nous devrions les envoyer avec les hommes de Tsunade. » Annonça Gaara faisant penser les Kages.

« Gaara-kun a raison. Au pire mes hommes sont des adeptes des techniques de guérilla et pourront ralentir l'ennemie s'ils sont trop nombreux. »Approuva Tsunade avec un mince sourire. Il était bien connu qu'affronter des Konoha-nins dans une forêt était aussi intelligent que combattre un Kiri-nin sous l'eau.

« Il faut maintenant désigné les commandants vu qu'on va devoir rester ici a se tourner les pouces avec nos Jinchûrikis. » Fit Kushina avec un ton boudeur faisant ricaner Tsunade et Mei tandis que Shikaku marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Pour le flanc droit je conseille Kimimaro Kaguya comme commandant en chef avec Katame no Ao et Haku Yuki en second. » Proposa le Nara.

« Bonne idée. Quelqu'un a une objection ? » demanda Mei a ses collègues.

En voyant le silence autour de la table Shikaku désigna ensuite la forêt du flanc gauche.

« Avec votre permission je pense que Kakashi Hatake, Sabaku no Temari et Karin Uzumaki conviendrait parfaitement. » Tsunade cligna des yeux surprise.

« Je comprends pour le Hatake mais pourquoi les deux autres ? »

« Sabaku no Temari a démontré sa grande efficacité dans les jutsu Fûton lui permettant de raser un forêt en un seul coup. Combiné avec un important sang-froid et une grande intelligence et on a là une parfaite chef en second. » Expliqua le Nara calmement.

« Et pour l'Uzumaki ? » Demanda Gaara avec curiosité.

« Ses capacités de senseurs seront inestimable pour débusquer les Iwa-nins tandis que ses capacités d'iryo-nin combiné avec son kekkai genkai lui permettront d'assurer la survie de ses subordonnées. » Les Kages ne cherchèrent pas à discuter l'avis de Sikaku. Les explications du Nara les avaient largement convaincu.

« Bien il semblerait que nous ayons terminé. » Fit le Nara en sortant de la tente, cherchant probablement un endroit tranquille pour faire la sieste.

« Je vais préparer mes hommes, si l'un de vous veux boire un verre après ma tente est ouverte. » Proposa Tsunade alors que les Kages se dispersaient.

* * *

La plupart du temps les batailles commençaient par une charge ou par une embuscade mais exceptionnellement cette bataille commença par un duel d'artillerie. A la seconde ou l'aube pointa des centaines de shurikens géants volèrent accompagnées de kunai avec ou sans parchemins explosifs ravageant la plaine d' d'Otafuku Gai. Une tel pluie de métal aurait était mortel si chacun des camps n'avait pas créé des dispositifs pour se protéger.

Autour de la coalition des centaines de barrières protectrice crée par les Uzumakis jaillirent du sol tandis que chez l'alliance les murs et forteresses crée par le Doton des Iwa-nins servaient d'éponges pour absorber les attaques.

Après quelques heures voyant qu'aucune des protections n'allaient céder les chefs des armées décidèrent de continuer la bataille de manière plus conventionnel.

* * *

Kakashi était un jônin d'élite. Une machine a tuer entrainer et façonner par le Yondaime Hokage en personne. Des décennies d'entrainements lui permettaient de se détacher de ses émotions lorsqu'il se battait lui permettant de se battre sans la moindre contrainte.

Plus tard, il se plongerait dans ses livres pour oublier la sensation de son Raikiri déchirant la chair et cautérisant la plaie.  
Plus tard il parlerait a son petit frére et au reste de sa famille pour s'assurer qu'il avait survécu et qu'ils allaient bien.  
Plus tard… il penserait aux vies qu'il avait prises.

Mais pour l'instant il allait devoir utiliser tous ses talents meurtriers pour maintenir son escouade en vie dans cet enfer.

A côté de lui un Uzu-nin poussa un cri d'agonie lorsqu'un pic jaillissant de la terre l'empala brutalement éclaboussant Kakashi et son escouade. Non loin le Hatake pouvait entendre le son causé par les attaques soniques des Oto-nins causant des ravages.

« Putain ! » Cracha Sasame en reconnaissant le symbole du clan Fûma sur le défunt alors qu'à côté d'elle Gai et Kankuro affichaient des visages sombres.

« Avec moi il ne faut pas qu'ils se regroupent ! » Aboya Kakashi en chargeant les Iwa-nins. La forêt résonnait du son des jutsus utilisés et de l'acier s'entrechoquant tandis que des escadrons de ninjas de Suna, Konoha et Uzutsuki affrontaient férocement les soldats d'Iwa.

A ses cotés Gai écrase la trachée d'un ennemi tandis que Sasame danse, ses mains tranchant la chair avec aisance, alors que Kankuro utilise ses marionnettes pour couvrir leurs arrières.  
Si Konoha, Suna et Uzutsuki ont bien un point en commun c'est l'efficacité de leurs travails d'équipes même avec de parfaits étrangers.

Lorsque la bataille avait commencé, les Iwa-nins avaient établis des fortifications un peu partout pour résister a la déferlante avec l'aide de leurs alliées d'Oto. Boules de feu et éclairs d'électricités frappèrent ces fortins de fortune tandis que kunais et shurikens sifflaient dans l'air alors que les défenseurs ripostaient.

Pendant un long moment Kakashi crû que lui et ses compagnons parviendraient à briser les shinobis ennemies mais alors que le soleil se couche au loin il est forcé de reconnaitre qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à avancer plus aujourd'hui.

Il y aurait d'autres jours…

* * *

Haku poussa un juron et avec plusieurs rapides signes créa un mur de glace devant lui protégeant son escouade du dragon de foudre fonçant vers lui.

La bataille contre les Kumo-nins était d'une brutalité inouïe : alors que les Uzu-nins et les soldats de Kumo s'affrontaient sur la surface de l'eau les Kiri-nins rodaient sous la surface attaquant tout ninja de Kumo s'éloignant légèrement du groupe.

Cette technique marchait très bien mais avec leurs profusions en technique Raiton les guerriers du Raikage utilisaient leurs avantages pour foudroyer des groupes de Kiri-nins dans l'eau équilibrant les chances.

Sans regarder le Yuki fit siffler une paire de senbons abattant un Kumo-nin alors qu'à côté de lui Kimimaro se déchainait avec un escadron d'élite d'Uzu-nin derrière lui. Au loin Haku pouvait voir Ao organiser les troupes a l'arrière, évacuant les blessés et envoyant les renforts au besoin.  
Malgré l'efficacité des troupes de la Coalition le Yuki voyait bien que la situation était figée. Suigetsu aurait pu retourner la situation mais il était coincé dans un duel avec Darui de la Foudre Noir l'empêchant de s'attaquer aux Kumo-nins.

Dans la confusion de la mêlée général Haku ne pouvait pas voir ou le duel se déroulait mais il pouvait entendre les explosions au loin.

Avec un soupir le Yuki créa une série de miroirs de glace piégeant un groupe de Kumo-nins. Il détester tuer autrui mais si il retenait sa main, ses camarades en payeraient le prix.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Haku avant de se jeter sur ses proies, tel un spectre de glace. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le soleil se couchant a l'horizon alors qu'il se battait.

* * *

Kaidan Shirogane déglutie péniblement en voyant le carnage sous ses yeux. Il avait était détaché par Kushina-sama avec Hiashi Hyûga pour observer de près la bataille entre les armées des différents Daimyos sur la plaine.

Et avec horreur il rendit compte que la Coalition avait horriblement sous-estimé les Samurais de Tetsu no kuni. Les guerriers d'aciers faisaient un carnage parmi les soldats normaux des autres pays encourageant les Samurais de Tsuchi no kuni et Kaminari no kuni de se battre avec ferveur.

Les Samurais et Ashigaru de la coalition se faisaient tailler en pièces et ils ne tenaient leurs positions que grâce aux stratégies utilisés par leurs commandeurs (courtoisie des Naras et des autres stratèges) mais toute stratégie a ses limites lorsqu'il n'y a pas assez de forces derrière. A ce rythme la coalition allait perdre un quart de ses troupes 'normales' durant la première journée !

« La situation est bien plus critique que ne le pensait nos Kages. » Déclara doucement le Hyuga a ses côtés, son Byakugan scannant le champ de bataille. « Non seulement les samurais de Tetsu sont mieux entrainé mais ils semblent posséder une variante de vos armures de chakra construite pour protéger exclusivement contre les attaques physiques. »

« Rajoutez a cela que ces salauds peuvent utiliser aussi bien leurs chakras que des Shinobis. »

« … Nous allons devoir envoyer des hommes dans ça. » Cracha le Hyûga avec dégout en montrant la masse d'hommes grouillante qu'était le champ de bataille non loin d'eux. Ce genre de combat était l'anathème de ce pourquoi les shinobis étaient entrainer. Très peu d'entre eux seraient capable de s'adapter a cette situation.

« Malheureusement. »

Le duo disparu dans un shunshin pour faire leurs rapports alors que le premier jour de la bataille des Huit Armées s'achevait dans un match nul sanglant.

* * *

Malice poussa un juron et plaqua ses mains sur la blessure béante qu'arborait un ninja de Suna. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ces dégâts mais ça avait laissé un trou gros comme le poing dans le ventre du malheureux. Ses mains se mirent à briller d'une énergie verte alors qu'elle essayait de refermer la plaie tout en enrayant l'hémorragie interne.

Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir Tsunade-sama et les autres Iryo-nins être dépasser par le nombre de blessés. Ils étaient littéralement débordés malgré l'aide de volontaires. L'air empestait le sang et vibrait sous les cris d'agonies des mourants et des blessés.

Le docteur fit tout ce qu'elle put mais malgré son expertise son patient finit par s'immobiliser. Les battements de son cœur faiblissant de plus en plus avant de stopper.

_Merde !_ Cracha mentalement Malice. Depuis le début de la bataille c'était le huitième soldat qui mourait sus ses mains sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Avec un soupir elle fit signe a une paire de volontaire de s'occuper du mort alors qu'un infirmier venait la chercher en courant.

Malice savait qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de sommeil aujourd'hui.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là une paire d'yeux complétement violet et arborant un Dôjutsu bien particulier s'ouvrit alors que leurs possesseurs fixait l'horizon du haut de sa tour.

« C'est l'heure. »

Au même instant au cœur d'Ame, un certain Sannin avec de longs cheveux argentés observe l'immense armée assemblé ici, commençant a se mettre en route et déglutit péniblement.

« Merde Tsu-Hime avait raison. Il faut que la Coalition soit mise au courant ! »

Jiraya disparut dans les ombres ne remarquant pas le minuscule origami observant son départ.

* * *

Omake : La Soirée-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-parlé

« Owwwwww… » Naruto Uzumaki ouvrit ses yeux avant de les refermer tout de suite. Il y avait bien trop de lumière pour son confort.  
Sentant une brise fraîche sur sa peau, le jeune homme se força a ouvrit les yeux et resta ébahit pendant un instant.

Il se trouvait en caleçon allongé sur la tour Harukage.

_What the… OY KURAMA !_

_**Quoi ? Qui vient de mourir ?**_

_Personne mais tu sais comment on est arriver là ?_

… _**Comme dirait ta moitié : je n'en ai aucune putain d'idée !**_

_Ah mince toi aussi ?_

_**Vu la quantité d'alcool que tu as ingurgité hier soir c'est pas si surprenant que ça. **_

_Oh allez j'ai pas bu autant que ça !_

_**Gaki si tu n'avais pas était mon Jinchûriki tu serais mort.**_

_Ah ouais… Bon retour a la maison._

Dans un flash de lumière rouge, Naruto rentra chez et…

« WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ? »

Son comptoir, son magnifique comptoir construit par son clan pour son clan avait était peint en rose fuchsia avec des postaires de top-modèles féminin ET masculin sur tous les murs. Il pouvait voir des bouteilles d'alcools ( saké et autres) éparpillés un peu partout avec les corps évanouis de diverses personnes familières.

Suigetsu se trouvait dans un sorte d'aquarium ( Et pour tout l'amour du monde Naruto ne savait pas d'où ce truc venait) déguisé en sirène avec une paire de coquillage collé sur ses pectoraux.

_**Lorsque la petite sirène fusionne avec les Dents de la Mer.**_

Haku était attaché sur une chaise et il avait était …maquillé et habillé pour ressembler à UNE parfaite lady.

_**Je sens qu'un paquet de personnes vont questionner leurs sexualités après ça.**_

Itachi était attaché bondage style avec Pakura allongé sur lui, le duo ne portant comme seuls habits que leurs sous-vêtements.

_**Itachi est un Uke ? Par la Barde du Vieux ! je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.**_

Jûgo… était encastré dans un mur… Et vu les traces il en avait tracé deux ou trois avant de finir dans celui-ci.

_**Euh… Au moins il a tué personnes ?**_

Kimimaro était habillé dans une sorte de combinaison noir avec un symbole de chauve-souris sur le torse et était suspendus tête en bas à la branche d'un arbre.

_**BATMAN !**_

Karin était enfouie sous une marée de peluche de toute taille et de toute forme avec un air béat.

… _**Trois mots : What. The. Fuck ?**_

Tayuya était allongé avec Samara sur le toit dormant paisiblement.

_**Owwwwww, c'est mignon ! … Attends un peu où est passé ta Mère ?**_

Avant que Naruto ne puisse répondre, il entendit un bruit de galop et vit les portes du comptoir pour laisser un grizzli voler hors du bâtiment avant de s'écraser contre un mur.

« Et reste dehors mon salaud ! » Rugit en s'essuyant les mains avec un regard mauvais sur l'animal. La Shodaime Harukage écarquilla des yeux en voyant son fils et poussa un petit rire nerveux en jetant un regard paniqué a leurs camarades étalés un peu partout et aux dégâts qu'avait subis le Comptoir. « Oh Coucou Naru comment c'est passé ton escalade de la tour ? »

« Kaa… » Naruto se tût prenant un air pensif. « Je peux avoir un café ? »

« Sûr. »

« Oh et Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Cette soirée n'est jamais arrivé. »


	18. Chapter X : épisode spécial Noël

**Episode spécial Noël :**

* * *

Uzutsuki.  
Un magnifique village crée par l'alliance de nombreux clans considéraient comme des déchets ou au bord de l'extinction.  
Un pur joyau devenu la fierté de Haru no kuni et un symbole d'autorité pour la Daimyo Koyuki Kazehana.

Mais tous ceci n'a aucune importance car nos histoire nous entraine à la rencontre du duo de personnages immortels crée par l'auteur pour commenter sur les Omakes.

« Raz, je m'ennuie. » Fit Azrael, étalé sur canapé tandis qu'à côté de lui son compagnon lisait un journal intitulé : dernières nouvelles de Skyrim.

« Je sais Azrael. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais répété ça plusieurs centaines de fois PAR JOUR ! » Gronda le lycan sans détourner son attention de son journal.

« Sérieusement ! Depuis le chapitre onze ce con d'auteur nous a laisser poireauter dans le Limbo parce que son petit cerveau est incapable de trouver de nouvelles idée pour nous ! » Geignit le mage-épéiste aux yeux rouges tout en balançant nonchalamment des boules de feu sur les cibles apparaissant au-dessus de sa tête.

« De un nous sommes des personnages secondaires n'ayant aucun rôles important dans l'histoire. De deux tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'insulter notre créateur ? »

« Eeeeeeeh…touché. » Soudain une faille spatio-temporelle apparut devant eux laissant place a un homme habillé en rouge avec un traineau tiré par des rennes.

« OH, OH, OH, OH ! Bien le bonjour, citoyens ! » Fit le nouveau venu avec un ton joyeux.

« …Raz ? »

« Oui Azrael ? »

« Es qu'un vieillard bedonnant en rouge vient juste d'apparaitre avec un traineau tiré par des rennes transportant une sacoche géante remplie de trucs ? » Demanda le stratège tout en se pinçant.

« Il semblerait… » Marmonna son compagnon en faisant tomber son journal.

« … Et merde pendant une seconde j'avais espéré que ce soit une blague de Cordelia. »

« Ta femme a un meilleur humour que ça tu sais. » Commenta Raziel arrachant un sourire moquer a Azrael.

« C'est sûr que comparé à Aela... »

« Un mot de plus et tu vas finir Eunuque. »

« COUG, COUGH…Bon pourquoi tu es là mister communiste ? » Demanda le stratège en réajustant son manteau noir tout en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

« OH, OH, OH ! Je suis le Père Noel ! Et j'ai une mission à vous confier ! » Raziel et Azrael se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers Santa Claus.

« Sérieusement ? J'ai l'air d'un mercenaire pour toi ?» Cracha le Stratège faisant soupirer le Lycan a côté de lui.

« … Azrael nous sommes tous les deux des mercenaires. »

« Parle pour toi je me suis rangé depuis ! » Protesta Azrael avec véhémence.

« Si tu le dis. Et sinon c'est quoi cette mission ? » Questionna Raziel avec curiosité.

« OH… »

« Si tu fais encore une fois OH,OH je t'arrache tes putains de cordes vocales ! » Menaça le Stratège, ses mains s'illuminant d'une énergie occulte de couleur rouge.

« Mais c'est ma catch-phrase ! » Geignit le Père noël.

« M'en fiche ! »

« … tsss les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, plus aucun respect pour leurs ainées… »

«… »

« … »

« Bon je suis supposé délivrer des cadeaux dans un univers particulier mais je préférerais éviter de devoir y aller. » Finit par annoncer le vieil homme.

« Pourquoi ? » Le vieil homme passa un bras autour des épaules de Raziel et pointa l'horizon avec un air vague.

« Ninjas. Ninjas Everywhere ! »

« … Et vous voulez donc qu'on le fasse a votre place ? » Grogna Raiziel faisant comme rien n'était arrivé.

« En effet. »

« VENDU ! Allez hop Raziel sur le traineau ! » Cria joyeusement Azrael en se précipitant pour prendre les commandes du traineau.

« …Meh pourquoi pas. »

« Hey attendez une… » Santa Claus fut interrompus lorsque son traineau s'envola vers les cieux et disparut dans un flash de lumière. « … comment je suis sensé sortir d'ici moi ? »

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le Naruto-verse :

Kakashi ouvrit ses yeux, kunai en mains. Il avait entendu un son dans son appartement, comme si quelqu'un avait fait tomber un lourd paquet sur le sol.  
le Jônin se leva et vit un énorme paquet envelopper de papier multicolore avec une étiquette portant son nom.

Prudemment, se tenant prêt a shunshiner à l'extérieur si il s'agissait d'une bombe, le Hatake arracha le papier et…

Le Ninja se figea.

C'était impossible.

Aucun dieu n'avait ce genre de pouvoirs !

Et pourtant. Sous ses yeux ébahis étaient étalés la collection complète de la série Icha Icha passé, présent et futur version collector.

« Yes. YES ! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! » Le cri de joie de Kakashi résonna dans tout Konoha alors que de nouveaux échos se créait a chaque fois qu'une personne découvrait le cadeau apporté par le duo de tarés a bord de leur traineau dépassant mact 13 en vitesse.

Yup sacrés rennes, je vous le dit.

* * *

Gaara laissa un mince en voyant le magnifique ciel nocturne au-dessus de Suna. La lumière de la pleine Lune donnait un éclairage féérique au magnifique paysage du désert.

Si beau… si paisible… si…

« WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

« FREINE ! PUTAIN ! FREINE ! »

Gaara écarquilla les yeux en voyant un traineau tiré par des rennes atterrir brutalement devant lui.

« Gaara du désert ? » demanda l'un des deux hommes a bords du traineau.

« Euh… oui ? »

« Cadeau de la part du Père Noel ! » Dit-il en lançant un livre avant que le traineau ne redémarre dans le ciel a toute vitesse.

Gaara cligna des yeux un instant avant de lire le titre du livre.

« Mille et une façon de sculpter le sable… intéressant. »

* * *

Samara se frotta les yeux alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs du comptoir Uzumaki. Elle s'était lever pour aller prendre un verre d'eau et s'était perdu en route.

Soudain un énorme paquet se matérialisa devant elle la faisant sursauter. Sur le dessus de la montagne de cadeaux, il y avait un message.

Cher petit concentré de Kawai, dû à l'absurde quantité de sceaux protégeant cette maison moi et mon collègue rabat-joie avons décidé que de faire éclater un mur pour livrer des cadeaux n'étaient pas une bonne idée. A ce titre nous te confions les cadeaux de tous les habitants d'Uzutsuki afin que ton Papa puisse faire notre boulot a notre place.

Joyeux Noël

Les Remplaçants du Père Noël.

Samara fixa le message en clignant des yeux.

« … Es que Tata Kushina m'a fait boire du saké sans que je m'en rende compte ? »

Et ce fut ainsi que pour la première fois depuis sa création, l'univers de Naruto connue Noël. Ce jour fut marqué par la joie, l'incompréhension et la paranoïa aigue lorsque ninjas et civiles découvrirent les montagnes de cadeaux chez eux.

Une bonne chose de faite si je puis dire.

* * *

Notes : les personnages d'Azrael et Raziel sont les héros de mes autres fics ^^

...oh et avant que j'oublie :

JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNES VACANCES !


	19. Chapter 17 : Aube Rouge

**Apprenti du Démon Chapitre 17 : Aube rouge**

* * *

Ladys et Gentleman Bonsoir (ou bonjour selon l'heure) ! Je suis face à un dilemme… sachant que 'Apprenti du Démon' s'approche de sa fin j'ai commencé à réfléchir à la prochaine histoire que j'allais faire... Or j'ai un grand nombre d'histoire dont les prologues et premiers chapitres sont déjà fait et prêt a être poster mais que j'ai ranger dans un coin pour me concentrer sur les histoires déjà poser sur le site. J'ai voulu en choisir une parmi ce tas de ' a continuer plus tard' mais de mon point de vue elles sont toute au même niveau !

Ainsi après des heures de débats incessants avec les nombreuses voix dans ma tête, j'ai eu une idée ! Créer un vote pour que mes loyaux petits followers fassent le choix à ma place ! Ainsi je pourrai bâtir une hiérarchie pour choisir l'ordre dans lequel ces histoires sortiront.

Voici donc les choix possibles :

1 : **Les Ombres des Fées **: Crosover Naruto X Fairy Tail = Fusion des deux mondes (Ou plutôt addition du facteur naruto dans le monde de Fairy Tail) dans lequel shinobi et mages sont des forces opposé se contre-balançant. Tandis que les Mages sont des mercenaires les shinobis eu sont des soldats d'élites aux ordres du royaume dans lequel ils vivent ( Attention ! Ils sont complètement différent des Chevaliers Runiques = Ils servent le Roi et non pas le Conseil Magique). Dans cette histoire Naruto est un ancien shinobi de Konoha ( Village affilié a Fiore) qui a quitté les rangs de Konoha après avoir servi de bouc émissaire pour une mission ayant échoué avec des conséquences graves.

2 : **Clair-Obscur** : Crosover Naruto X High School DxD = Minato et Kushina sont originaire du DxD-verse et ne sont pas humain pour des raisons qui seront relevés plus tard dans l'histoire ils ont traversé le vide séparant les dimensions atterrissant dans le Narutoverse malheureusement la traversé a était tellement brutal que leurs corps ont était calciné. Pris de pitié le Shinigami les aide a se réincarné en humain les privant de leurs mémoires durant le processus. Mais lorsque le couple 'meurt' durant l'attaque du Kyubi leurs vraies natures et leurs mémoires reviennent de plein fouet.

3 : **Le Prince des Tourbillons**: Naruto = Le clan Uzumaki n'a pas était détruit et ils ont fait d'Uzushio le sixième grand village. Après l'attaque du Kyubi Hiruzen se rends compte qu'il est entrain de perdre le contrôle du village a cause de Danzô et décide de sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. Il charge Jiraya d'escorter Naruto chez son clan pour le protéger de Danzô afin qu'il puisse grandir avec une vrai famille(Kushina sera peut-être en vie ou pas dépendra de mon cerveau).

4 : **Apprenti de la Mort**: Naruto= le Shinigami après avoir sceller le Kyûbi se rends compte qu'il y a 75% de chances pour que le jeune Jinchûriki se fasse tuer dans sa petite enfance laissant ainsi le champ libre a Kaguya pour ressusciter. Sachant que si il devait intervenir pour neutraliser Kaguya la quasi-totalité de la race humaine allait être broyé au passage Il décide d'entraîner notre blond favori faisant de lui le premier Faucheur mortel et son agent pour contrer les machinations de Zetsu ( et aussi pour éliminer tous les pseudo-immortels qui lui gâche la vie en augmentant sa paperasse par leurs existences).

5 : **Un Déchu parmi les Fées**: Fairy tail= oc self-insert dans le même style que ma fic 'Intru'. Quelque de notre monde ( qui connaitra Fairy tail ou pas j'ai pas encore décider) est réincarné dans le monde de Fairy tail après un vie brutal et une mort sanglante.

Voilà, voilà à vous de choisir maintenant ! Le résultat final sera décidé lors du dernier chapitre d'Apprenti du démon.

Bon allez je pense qu'il est temps de vous laisser apprécier l'histoire ).

* * *

_Fuinjutsu ou l'art shinobi le plus difficile ayant jamais existé. _  
_Dans sa forme la plus basique le Fuinjutsu constitue a créer des caractères a partir d'un liquide enduit de chakra (Encre, sang et etc...) avant de les combiner sur une surface pour obtenir divers effets pouvant aller de l'explosion jusqu'à la dilatation temporelle. Il a était prouvé de nombreuses fois que cette d'art n'a pour seuls limites l'imagination de ses utilisateurs et le temps de préparations fournis a ses utilisateurs._  
_Malheureusement un incident a causé une énorme régression dans cette art : Le Massacre d'Uzushio._

_Cela est peu connu mais le Clan Uzumaki est contemporain au Rikudô Sennin et non pas un cousin des Senjus comme beaucoup le pense. D'anciens textes laissent même penser que le Rikudô Sennin a appris l'art du Fuinjutsu auprès des Uzumakis. Déjà a cette époque le clan était connu pour ses maîtres en Fuinjutsu qui travaillèrent avec de nombreux prêtres pour emprisonner divers démons crée par la 'mort' du Juubi. Lorsque les Clans Shinobi commencèrent a apparaître un peu partout et a s'intéresser aux secrets de leurs arts les Uzumakis furent forcé de prendre des mesures extrêmes pour défendre leurs secret : Ils encodèrent leurs sceaux de manières a ceux que seuls ceux partageant leurs sangs soient capable de comprendre leurs sceaux. Pour tout autres individus essayer de craquer un sceau Uzumaki revenait a lire un texte administratif tout en étant victime de dyslexie. _

_Cette technique fut parfaite pour protéger leurs secrets durant les guerres de Clans mais cela attisa aussi la jalousie et l'avidité des shinobis se voyant refuser ce qu'il considérait comme le Saint-Graal. Lors de la naissance des villages après que Konoha et Uzshio signèrent une alliance grâce au mariage de Mito Uzumaki et d'Hashirama Senju permettant au jeune village d'avoir accès au Fuinjutsu des Uzumakis ces sentiments redoublèrent en voyant ce que les Uzumakis avaient apportés a Konoha._  
_Le résultat fut tristement évidant : Après les carnage de la Première de Seconde Guerre Shinobi une alliance fut formé entre Kiri et Kumo pour saccager et piller les secrets de la terre natal des Uzumakis tout en éliminant un adversaire redoutable. Au même moment Iwa lança un assaut total contre Konoha empêchant les Konoha-nins de venir en aide a leurs alliées Uzumakis. Aprés des semaines de combats acharnés le Uzukage comprit que son village bine-aimée était condamné. Il fit évacué autant de civils que possibles avant d'activer les sceaux parsemant l'île incinérant toutes formes de vie a plusieurs kilomètres a la ronde détruisant les armées ennemis et brûlant une grande majorité des bibliothèques contenant les secrets des Uzumakis._

_Il est peut probable que l'art du Fuinjutsu puisse s'élever a nouveau sans les Uzumakis surtout avec la perte de la majorité de leurs travaux forçant le monde Shinobi a récréer de nombreux sceaux a partir de leurs cendres._

_Konoha a de la chance de compter quelques survivants de ce clan légendaire dans ses rangs. J'espère que mes ninjas ne l'oublieront jamais. _

_**Extrait du journal d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage.** _

* * *

« Putain! Quel gâchis ! » Cracha Suigetsu en s'asseyant devant le feu installé à l'entrée de la tente qu'il partageait avec Haku et Kimimaro. Autour de lui le reste des Kiri no Kitsunes, commençaient à s'installer dans leurs tentes communes, nettoyant leurs armes et armures avant de se laisser tomber dans leurs sacs de couchages imitant le reste des troupes qui revenait du champ de bataille.

Autour d'eux des centaines de ninjas effectuaient le même rituel tandis que les guetteurs prenaient leurs positions pour surveiller les environs. Là où quelques semaines plus tôt il n'y avait qu'une grande prairie parsemés de quelques buissons était désormais occupés par une gigantesque ville de tentes défendu par des murs de pierres construit par des techniques dotons et couvert de dizaines de sceaux protecteurs placés là les plus grands spécialistes en Fuinjutsu de la Coalition.

« Baisse d'un ton Suigetsu, y'a des gens qui essaie de dormir. » Gronda Kimimaro, serrant les dents alors que Karin l'aidait à finir un point de suture refermant une profonde entaille sur son bras causé par la lame d'un Kumo-nin.

« Arrête de bouger, bon sang ! » Gronda l'Uzumaki tandis qu'a côtés d'eux Haku et Jûgo avaient leurs yeux collés sur un plateau de Go cherchant une faille pour prendre l'avantage l'un sur l'autre. « Tu vas finir par rouvrir tes plaies.» Continua-t-elle son attention concentré sur la blessure du Kaguya.

« Oui Maman.» Rétorqua Kimimaro avec un ton monotone cachant mal son amusement. Sa remarque lui valu une claque derrière la tête courtoisie de son infirmière.

« Baka.»Bougonna-t-elle faisant ricaner ses compagnons.

Naruto rit doucement devant le spectacle. Après le bain de sang qu'avait était la bataille d'aujourd'hui cela faisait du bien de voir que ses compagnons avaient conservé leurs morales. Le Nidaime Harukage avait passé sa soirée à discuter stratégie avec les autres chefs de l'armée et avait a peine eut le temps de vérifier l'état de ses élèves avant que la nuit ne tombe. Le Jinchûriki avait était soulagé de les voir sain et sauf mais il avait était clair que la bataille avait laissé ses marques sur eux.

Sasame avait était horrifié par le nombre de morts et avait commencé à développer une aversion pour la guerre, Miu s'était refermé sur elle-même tandis que Zaraki… prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à tuer au goût de Naruto. Il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec lui dès que possible afin d'éviter le pire scénario.

Non loin de lui Tayuya jouait avec maestria de sa flûte créant une magnifique mélodie qui détendait les soldats se reposant dans leurs tentes et apaisant les craintes d'un grand nombre d'entre eux. Une berceuse était exactement ce dont un grand nombre d'entre eux avait besoin.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur un sac de couchage et ferma ses yeux profitant de la musique tout en écoutant ses frères et sœurs d'armes parlaient entre eux.

« N'empêche je ne vois pas de bonnes fin pour cette bataille. » Soupira Jûgo en faisant claquer l'une des pièces sur le plateau de shogi. En face de lui Haku hocha sombrement sa tête.

« Je suis d'accord. Au mieux ce sera une victoire a la Pyrrhus pour les vainqueurs. » Commenta le Yuki tristement avant de déplacer une pièce. Il s'était endurci avec le temps mais il n'avait jamais réussi a se débarrasser de son aversion pour le meurtre d'autrui.

« Avec un peu de chance l'Alliance acceptera des pourparlers après quelques jours de bains de sangs. » Déclara Kimimaro après que Karin eut fini de s'occuper de lui, l'autorisant a s'installer prés des deux joueurs pour les observer.

« On peut espérer. J'ai eu plus de patients hier que dans toute ma carrière. » Grogna la jeune femme en se massant la nuque. « Même avec l'aide de Tsunade-sama et Malice-chan il y avait trop peu de médecins et d'infirmier pour tout le monde. » Le visage de Karin s'assombrit en repensant a ces événements. « plus d'une fois j'ai vu des hommes et des femmes mourirent parce qu'il n'y avait pas de doc disponible pour s'occuper d'eux.»

« Je crains que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. » Intervint Naruto avec amertume surprenant ses compagnons.

« Qu'es tu veux dire Naruto ? » Demanda Suigetsu en cessant d'aiguiser son épée pour tourner son regard vers le chef de leur petit groupe.

« Avant qu'un camp n'envisage une solution diplomatique les Jinchûrikis seront envoyé dans la mêlée. » Expliqua le Nidaime Harukage en se redressant avec un sourire amer. Tayuya avait arrêter de jouer et parlait avec une Kunoichi de Suna qui semblait être fasciné par la flûte de l'Uzumaki.

« Mais dans ce cas on a un avantage non ? Après tout notre camp en a le plus grand nombre. » Riposta Suigetsu ne voyant pas le problème. A ça le Jinchûriki secoua sa tête.

« A part moi et Yugito Nii aucun Jinchûriki de l'alliance n'est en harmonie avec leur Bijus. Fû Aburame est trop jeune pour utiliser le plein pouvoir de son partenaire, Shukaku est trop psychotique pour que Gaara puisse travailler avec lui et Utakata déteste son Biju. » Naruto se posa un instant avant de continuer son explication. « A l'inverse Kirabi est un Jinchûriki parfait, ceux d'Iwa ont trouvé un moyen de pomper le chakra de leurs Bijus sans demander l'avis de leurs partenaires et le Jinchûriki d'Oto possède une sorte de Kekkai Genkai qui lui permet de contrôler Isobu. Vous voyez ou je veux en venir ? »

« … Si les Jinchûrikis entrent sur le champ de bataille ça va être un carnage. » Soupira Kimimaro en imaginant la scène. Les Shinobis parviendraient sans doute a éviter le pire mais l'armée régulière... elle se ferrait massacrer.

« Définitivement. » Un long silence succéda a la discussion avant que Haku ne reprenne la parole.

« Quel est le plan pour demain ? »

« Les troupes normales ont l'intention de faire pleuvoir l'artillerie toute la journée sur les Samurais de Tetsu no kuni mais coté Shinobi il a était décider que nous allions faire semblant de nous replier pour les appâter. Si ça fonctionne nous en embusquerons autant que possible avant de contre-attaquer. » Rapporta Naruto tout en retenant un bâillement fatigué. Bien qu'il n'avait pas vu énormément d'action aujourd'hui a part pour une escouade d'Anbus d'Iwa qui avait essayé de s'infiltrer dans le camp et dont il s'était charger en vitesse, il avait passé énormément de temps a installer de nouveau sceau de protection et des pièges pour renforcer le périmètre de sécurité.

« Pas un mauvais plan mais ils vont vite comprendre notre stratégie. » Commenta Tayuya en s'asseyant a côté de Naruto laissant sa tête posé sur son épaule.

« C'est pourquoi on lancera un assaut total a la seconde ou ils commenceront à s'organiser pour débusquer les embuscades. » Ajouta l'Uzumaki avant de décocher un sourire un sourire farceur a la jeune femme. « Alors comme ça tu as gagné une fan-girl ? »

« Ah-Ah-Ah. Très drôle Naru. » Fit Tayuya en roulant des yeux avant de flanquer une pichenette sur le nez de Naruto faisant rire le jinchûriki.

Avec ce changement de sujet la discussion passa a des sujets plus plaisants et la petite famille de shinobis put profiter tranquillement de la paix temporaire qu'il avait. Dans leurs esprits il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de doute quant au fait qu'ils allaient remporter la victoire au final.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait qu'une nouvelle aube s'approchait.

Une aube rouge sang.

* * *

Sasame observa la forêt autour d'elle en plissant ses yeux sentant la tension monté dans l'air. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle et le reste de son bataillon s'était installé pour attendre les Iwa-nins et pour l'instant les senseurs du groupes n'avaient strictement rien senti.

« Kakashi-Taicho vous sentez quelque chose ? » demanda la jeune chûnin au Hatake qui renifla l'air cherchant la moindre trace de leurs ennemis.

« Négatif. Les Iwa-nins ne sont pas là. » Murmura le jônin avec surprise. A sa connaissance les ninjas d'Iwa préféraient la force à la subtilité. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu la moindre attaque depuis que le soleil s'était levé était troublant.

« Merde ils ont décidé de rester sur la défensive ? »Demanda un chûnin de Suna à côté d'eux, main posé sur son étui a kunai alors qu'il observait les coins sombres de la forêt.

« Ça ne leur ressemble pas. Ils auraient dû au moins envoyer des clones pour tester nos pièges et nos défenses. Qu'es qu'ils font ? » Kakashi resta silencieux un moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Se pourrait-il… Gai prends la moitié de nos troupes et rapproche toi de la ligne principal. » Aboya le Hatake surprenant ses camarades par sa véhémence.

« Un problème mon cher rival ? » Demanda Gai surpris de voir son ami agir de manière aussi...désespéré ?

« Si les Iwa-nins ont fait ce que je pense qu'ils ont fait nous sommes à deux doigts de perdre la guerre ! » Rugit Kakashi choquant ses hommes et les forçant a se mettre en action.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là deux autres shinobis partageaient les questions et les inquiétudes de Kakashi.

« J'aime pas ça Glaçon. Toute cette situation n'est pas logique ! » Grogna Suigetsu en observant le champ de bataille silencieux. Des centaines de Kiri-nins étaient camouflés sous l'eau du lac attendant que leurs ennemis commettent l'erreur d'attaquer. Mais curieusement ils n'avaient pas vu la moindre activité depuis que l'aube s'était levée.

« Je sais Suigetsu mais nos ordres sont de tenir la ligne. » Soupira Haku à travers le masque qui lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau.

« Ces bâtards se sont retiré ! Ils ont forcément détourné leurs troupes ailleurs ! Mais où ?» Fit le Hôzuki en plissant ses yeux cherchant à deviner ce que l'ennemi cherchait a faire par cette manœuvre.

Haku ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre lorsqu'une explosion titanesque illumina le ciel faisant sursauter les shinobis.

« Ça vient de la ligne principal ! » Haku activa sa radio espérant entendre un rapport et blêmit. « Nom de… Ils ont lancé un assaut total contre la ligne principal avec les Jinchûrikis a leurs têtes ! » Tout autour d'eux les shinobis se mirent à blêmir d'horreur. A part Naruto tous les autres Jinchûrikis étaient avec les bataillons de ninjas sur les flancs.

« C'est une blague ! » cracha Suigetsu avec furie avant de commencer a nager vers la rive tandis qu'Haku rugissait des ordres dans la radio.

« Branle-bas de combat ! La moitié des troupes avec nous les autres tenez la position ! » Cria le Yuki tout en priant pour qu'ils arrivent a temps.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt sur la ligne principale:

Naruto serra ses dents de rage en voyant le carnage devant ses yeux. Lorsque le jour s'était levé il s'était attendu à voir les troupes régulières de l'alliance donnant la charge alors que lui et d'autres experts en sceau renforcé les défenses du camp. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Le Hachibi dans toute sa gloire accompagné par les petites silhouettes des deux autres Jinchûrikis utilisant le chakra de leurs Bijus.

Le Nidaime Harukage avait à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux que le trio avait chargé et tirer plusieurs Bijūdamas sur le camp.

Alors qu'autour de lui les samurais et les ashigarus commençaient à paniquer, Naruto balança plusieurs kunais hiraishins sur les orbes de pure destruction et claqua ses mains.

« **Fuin : Wāmuhōru** ! » L'Uzumaki grimaça en sentant la technique dévoré son chakra a un rythme effréné.

Wāmuhōru était une variante du Hiraishin crée par le Yondaime Hokage pour rediriger une attaque. Le Principe était similaire à celui d'un trou de ver : un objet entrait dans un point d'entrée A avant de sortir a plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là dans un point B.

Il s'agissait d'une excellente technique défensive mais elle avait plusieurs défauts : Tout d'abord sa consommation en chakra (qui augmente selon la taille de l'attaque), mortel pour tout individu ayant des réserves inférieur à celle d'un Kage et ensuite la concentration absolu que cette technique nécessitait.

Naruto se considérait comme un maître en Fuinjutsu. Mais même le plus grand des maitres ne peut arrêter quatre Bijūdamas seul. Le Jeune Uzumaki parvint à détourner la Bijūdamas tirait par le Hachibi mais il fut incapable de stopper les deux autres.

Un grondement effroyable retentit lorsque la première boule percuta la barrière défensive crée par les Uzumakis pour protéger les premières lignes et le camp derrière. La barrière parvint a encaisser la Bijudama mais lorsque la seconde entra au contact alors que la barrière était encore entrain d'absorber la première la protection se brisa avec un bruit cristallin. Heureusement la première Bijudama avait perdu une grosse part de sa puissance et explosa au-dessus du camp. Mais la dernière...

La dernière Bijūdama frappa de plein sur la gauche de Naruto à environ deux kilomètres de l'Uzumaki. Un fracas de fin du monde déchira l'air tandis qu'une lumière aveuglante éclairait le ciel signalant que l'attaque avait touché sa cible. le sol tramblat, la pierre vola tandis que les corps des malheureux engloutis par l'explosion était effacé de la réalité.

Avec horreur Naruto se rendit compte qu'en une seul attaque près d'un quart de l'armée régulière avait était détruite. Les samurais et les Ashigarus n'avaient pas de techniques pour se défendre contre ce genre d'attaques faisant d'eux des proies faciles. Le Nidaime Harukage releva sa tête en voyant la totalité de l'armée de l'Alliance s'assemblé derrière les Bijus avant de lancer l'attaque tandis qu'autour de lui des ordres fusaient rappelant les troupes sur les flancs et les Jinchûrikis.

Voyant la situation le Jinchûriki inspira profondément et décida d'utiliser son meilleur atout.

_Kurama, mode full Biju. Naruko commence a produire du Chakra Senjutsu._

_**Entendu Naruto**__._

_Let's get ready to rumble!_

* * *

« Fils de pute d'enculé d'ordures ! » Cracha Kushina enragé en frappant son poings contre un mur de pierre fissurant la paroi alors qu'autours d'elle plusieurs de ses kages bunshins essayaient de réparer la barrière protectrice aussi vite que possible. « Ils nous ont eu comme des genins ! »

Les Kages observèrent le champ de bataille avec une rage à peine contrôlé. Quelques heures plus tôt toutes leurs stratégies s'étaient écroulées lorsque l'Alliance avait lancé ses Jinchûrikis contre les **soldats normaux** suivis de près par la majorité de leurs shinobis! Cet assaut total avait déchiré les rangs des samurais et des Ashigarus ouvrant la route aux troupes de l'Alliance qui avaient lancés toute leurs troupes dans un gigantesque quitte ou double.

Pour contrer l'avance ils avaient étaient forcé d'envoyer toutes leurs réserves pour tenir ligne tout en sonnant le rappel aux troupes stationné sur les flancs. Si la ligne de défense tenait les troupes de l'alliance serait prise en tenaille mais si la ligne tombait la coalition perdrait toute semblance d'organisation lorsque les Kages seraient noyé sous la marée de soldats que composé l'armée ennemi.

La Senju inspira profondément et regarda le titanesque Kitsune faisant face au Hachibi, Yonbi, Gobi et Sanbi tous sous leurs formes Bijus. Pour l'instant Naruto arrivait à tenir la ligne en empêchant les autres Bijus de s'attaquer aux troupes de la coalition mais si jamais les Kages ennemis venaient en renforts…

« Combien de temps avant que les autres Jinchûrikis n'arrivent ? » demanda Mei avec un grand calme malgré la situation critique.

« Vingt minutes. » Gronda Gaara avec un calme froid cachant la colère bouillonnante en lui. Avec un dernier juron Kushina se tourna vers ses compagnons Kages avec un visage fermé.

« Je vais aider mon Soichi qui est avec moi ? » Déclara l'Uzumaki avec un ton qui aurait fait reculé un Biju en furie.

« Passe devant Tomate-chan. » Fit Tsunade en craquant sa nuque faisant plisser les yeux de l'Uzumaki qui se demandait si elle devait sourire ou essayer d'étrangler la Senju.

« Je vous suis Harukage-dono. » Déclara doucement le Jinchûriki du Ichibi en commençant a flotter dans les airs sur un nuage de sables.

« Maaah ça ne vaut pas une soirée entre filles mais je m'en accommoderai ! » Fit la Mizukage en s'étirant. « Allons montrés à ces vieux croutons comment de Vrais Kages se battent! »

* * *

Tayuya plongea ses lames dans le corps d'un samurai ennemi avant de flaquer un coup de boule dans le visage d'un Anbu d'Iwa qui voulait la prendre à revers, utilisant son bandeau frontal pour augmenter la puissance de l'attaque. A côté d'elle l'élite de tous les villages se trouvaient au cœur de la bataille et essayaient désespérément de se rapprocher de leurs Kages et de leurs Jinchûrikis afin d'aider leurs tueur d'armée respectifs à gagner leurs Duels.

Nul besoin de préciser que la situation avait viré au chaos le plus absolu lorsque les différentes troupes d'élites s'étaient entrechoqué. La Jeune femme avait réussir a formé une unité a peu prés cohésive avec les Kiri no kitsunes, Kakashi, Gai, Baki et Ao mais malgré tout ils étaient forcé d'avancer pas à pas au milieu d'une tornade d'acier et de sangs.

A côté d'elle Kimimaro immobilisa un jônin d'Iwa permettant a Kakashi de percer son armure de pierre avec un chidori bien placé. Au même moment Suigetsu et Ao utilisèrent un jutsu suiton en combinaison afin de piéger un groupe d'Anbus d'Oto dans une bulle d'eau afin qu'Haku puisse les congeler facilement.  
A la tête de leur formation Jûgo et Gai étaient de vrai béliers ouvrant la route au reste du groupe avec le soutien de Tayuya et Karin.

Non loin elle pouvait voir au loin les Rangs S des deux armées et les Jinchûrikis réaménageaient la région avec leurs attaques. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire cet endroit allait devenir un sosie de la Vallée de la Fin dans Hi no kuni.

« Je vois pas comment la situation peut empirer… » Grogna la jeune femme en essuyant le sang qui avait éclaboussé son visage.

* * *

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est impossible ! Mes espions m'ont dit qu'Hanzô les avaient tué !_

« Cela faisait longtemps Sensei. » Murmura la femme devant lui. Dans son esprit Jiraya revoyait la petite fille qu'il avait élevé pendant quelques années avec un garçon emplis de rêve et un autre possédant le pouvoir de faire de ces rêves une réalité.

« Konan… » Murmura le Sage des Crapauds alors que son cœur se serrait d'un mélange de joie et d'horreur. Joie de voir que celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille était en vie. Horreur lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était dans le camp adverse.

« Mah Petit Ange tu ne me présente pas ? » Fit son compagnon, un géant à la peau bleu portant une épée bien reconnaissable, avec une voix joyeuse.

« Inutile. Peu de gens ne connaisse pas le Kirigakure no Kaijin. » Répondit sèchement Jiraya ses yeux ne lâchant pas Konan d'une seconde. Kisame éclata de rire devant la réponse.

« Ah arrêtez-vous allez me faire rougir ! » le Monstre de Kiri décocha un sourire assoiffé de sang au Sannin. « J'ai hâte de voir si les rumeurs autour des Sannins sont vrai. » Gronda-t-il en dégainant Samehada alors qu'à côté de lui Konan déployait des ailes de papiers s'élevant dans le ciel.

« Je présume que vous n'allez pas me laisser partir… » Dit-il avec un léger soupir. Jiraya craqua sa nuque espérant que son crapaud messager arrive à temps sans savoir qu'un autre de ses élèves avait pulvérisé la pauvre bête avant même qu'elle ne puisse délivrer son message. « Allez ! Montrez-moi comment vous dansez ! » Rugit le Sannin en se mettant en garde.

* * *

« Arrête ! De ! Bouger ! » Rugit Tsunade en ponctuant chaque syllabe avec un coup de pied ou de poing qui faisait trembler la terre. A jura et tenta d'attaquer la Senju mais dû se replier en vitesse lorsqu'une chaîne de chakra le frôla manquant de le décapiter. En temps normal il aurait essayé d'encaisser l'attaque mais il savait que les chaines de Kushina Uzumaki étaient assez puissantes pour immobiliser un Biju. Et même si il avait confiance en Raiton no Yoroi s'il se faisait attraper il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser les coups que Tsunade ferait pleuvoir pour l'achever. Une pluie de shurikens en cristal s'abattit sur l'Uzumaki forçant Kushina a se concentrer sur Gurenr donnant un instant de répit au Raikage.

Du coin de l'œil A pouvait voir des combats digne de légendes se dérouler autour de lui :

Le Kyûbi et le Hachibi s'affrontait dans un duel faisant trembler les cieux et la terre tandis qu'a côtés d'eux le Ichibi et le Nibi soutenait le Kyubi en faisant pleuvoir des attaques sur le Hachibi alors que le Nanabi et le Rokubi avaient formé un duo pour combattre le Gobi et le Yonbi. Chacun de leurs coups provoquaient des ondes de chocs et cela sans même utiliser leurs chakras !

Du coté des Kages le combat était plus… équilibré si on peut dire.

A avec l'aide de Guren, Mifune et son Bras droit Darui affrontaient Tsunade et Kushina tandis qu'Onoki duellait avec Mei.

Le Raikage avait cru qu'a quatre contre deux le combat allait être vite finit. C'était sans compter sur le travail d'équipe exemplaire existant entre les deux femmes. Dès les premières minutes du combat elles avaient abattu Mifune avec un sceau crée sur le vol par l'Uzumaki tandis que Tsunade avait tranché les nerfs du bras droits de Darui le rendant incapable d'exécuter le moindre jutsu et le forçant a se retirer.

A aurait aimait faire appel à ses Anbus pour gagner un avantage mais en ce moment sa garde personnel était en plein combat avec les Anbus de ses ennemis accompagnés par les troupes d'élites de ses alliées. La seule raison pour laquel le Raikage pouvait continuer à se battre était dû à Guren qui montrait qu'elle méritait largement sa dénomination de Rang S en utilisant son Shôton de manière dévastatrice.

Soudain un cor résonna dans l'air se faisant entendre par-dessus les cris et rugissements surprenant le Raikage et le reste des combattants.

Soudain A senti une émanation effroyable de chakra venant de ciel et par réflexe il leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Le géant cligna des yeux en voyant une silhouette rouge-noir dans le ciel.

Partout sur le champ de bataille tous les shinobis capable de sentir le chakra marquèrent une pause et levèrent leurs yeux alors que la silhouette tendait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant un court instant un silence de mort emplis les champs de bataille alors que tous les regards se tournait vers l'homme qui flottait dans le ciel.

Deux mots résonnèrent alors dans le champ de bataille alors que des dizaines de shinobis hurlaient a leurs compagnons de se mettre a l'abri.

« SHINRA TENSEI ! »

* * *

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et toussa faiblement avant d'essayer de se lever.

« Par le sang du Rikudo qu'es qui s'est passé ? » parvint a articuler l'Uzumaki malgré la douleur effroyable qui lui parcourait les membres. Il sentait sa capacité de régénération être en overdrive pour réparer tous les dégâts qu'il avait reçu.

Un instant il se battait contre le Hachibi et l'instant d'après il avait eu l'impression de se faire écraser par une météorite.

« Je crois qu'on s'est fait piéger Mister Nine. » Naruto tourna sa tête et fut surpris de voir Kirâbî assis non loin de lui, dans un état tout aussi lamentable. Tout comme l'Uzumaki le Jinchûriki du Hachibi était dans un sale état témoignant de la brutalité de l'attaque aérienne avec un bras plié dans un angle pas très naturel et des hématomes partout sur son corps . « Quelqu'un a profité de la guerre pour monter en puissance. »

Sans répondre Naruto passa en mode sage et tenta de scanner les environs. Très vite il senti sa gorge se serré d'horreur.

Parmi tous les guerriers présents sur le champ de batailles seuls les shinobis ayant le rang de chûnins ou supérieurs avaient survécu à l'attaque. Tous les autres étaient morts écrasé par cette attaque. Sur les centaines de milliers de guerriers rassemblés par les deux alliances seules trente milles avaient survécu au carnage causé par le Shinra Tensei et parmi les survivants seuls la moitié était encore en état de se battre. Certes il y avait les régiments de samurais resté en réserve pour protéger leurs Daimyos et les blessés dans les camps mais avec cette démonstration de force ils s'étaient sans doute enfuis pour s'assurer que leurs Seigneurs survivent.

Augmentant la portée de son scanner Naruto jura en sentant une armée s'approcher pour porter le coup de grâce. Il comptait environ vingt mille soldats dont la moitié avait une signature étrangement semblable dirigé par une dizaine de shinobis rivalisant en puissance avec les Kages.

L'Uzumaki ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il pouvait voir que ces nouveaux ennemis prenaient leurs temps. La seule bonne nouvelle était que l'armée en question n'avait pas tant de soldats que ça et que les survivants pouvaient s'en sortir si ils travaillaient ensemble.

… Travailler ensemble avec ceux qu'ils avaient essayé de tuer quinze minutes plus tôt. Par le Rikudô ça allait être un cauchemar d'empêcher les survivants de se jeter les uns sur les autres.

« Oy Uzumaki qu'es-tu sens ? » Demanda Le Jinchûriki du Hachibi curieux de savoir ce que son adversaire avait découvert.

« Une armée guidée probablement par le salopard qui a utilisé cette technique. Ils sont trop nombreux pour que no camps puissent gagner en combattant seul. » Répondit honnêtement Naruto surprenant Kirâbî.

« …Tu proposes une alliance ? » Demanda prudemment le Kumo-nin. Personnellement il n'avait aucune haine envers l'autre Jinchûriki mais il était tout de même dans des camps opposé.

« Au mieux. Au pire un cessez le feu temporaire le temps qu'on neutralise ces nouveaux venu. » Kirâbî resta un instant silencieux pesant le pour et le contre avec Gyuki avant de soupirer.

« Ça me va Mister Nine mais il va falloir convaincre mon Bro. » L'Uzumaki hocha sa tête avant de froncer ses sourcils.

« Attends une seconde… Hey vous en pensez quoi vous autre ? » Cria le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi en regardant plusieurs tas de débris non loin d'eux.

Avec moult grognements de douleurs les autres Jinchûrikis qui avaient fait semblant d'être assommé se redressèrent.

« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais j'en suis. » Grogna Roshi, le Jinchûriki du Yonbi tout en aidant Han a se relever. Son partenaire en armure resta silencieux mais hocha sa tête.

« Vous doutez de notre réponse Naruto-san ? » Fit Yugito avec un mince sourire tout en soutenant Fû. La jeune Aburame secoua sa tête pour disperser son vertige avant de tourner son attention vers Naruto. Non loin de là Gaara et Utakata observaient leurs anciens ennemis avec un mélange de méfiance et de lassitude. Ils étaient prêt a attaquer si ils se montraient menaçant mais ils ne s'opposaient pas a l'idée d'une alliance.

« Bon ben on sait ce qu'il reste a faire. Allons rejoindre nos Kages avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'affronter. » Soupira l'Uzumaki en étirant doucement ses membres cherchant a voir si sa régénération s'était mis en route et avait pu lui rendre sa mobilité.

Les neufs Jinchûrikis se préparèrent a rejoindre la dernière position connue de leurs Kages lorsque Naruto senti une présence se faire sentir dans son esprit.

_Kurama ?_

_**C'est un message mental transmis par un Yamanaka.**_

_Oh ? Comme quoi les vieux débris peuvent encore nous surprendre_

_Semblerait que les Kages se soient organisé plus vite que prévu._

Naruto baissa ses barrières mentales et laissa le message entrer tandis qu'autour de lui le reste des Jinchûrikis réagissaient avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité.

_« Ici Inoichi Yamanaka, suite à une attaque surprise d'une troisième faction la Coalition et la Fédération ont signé un cessez le feu et une alliance temporaire pour survivre a l'assaut. A toutes les troupes encore en état de combattre rejoignez le nouveau QG au plus vite pour de nouveau ordre. »_

_**Un nouveau QG ? De quoi es qu'il…**_

La voix de Kurama fut brutalement interrompue lorsqu'une immense forteresse de pierre émergea du sol à quelques kilomètres de là avec un grondement de tonnerre annonçant que le vieux Onoki ou du moins un jônin d'élite d'Iwa était encore en vie.

_Ah bah putain! ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la construction express ! _

« Bon on a notre destination les gars ! »Cria Naruto avant de se propulser vers le bastion suivit de prés par ses anciens et nouveaux alliés.

* * *

Kushina était partagé entre rire follement et pleurer de détresse. Si on lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt que les deux factions en guerre qui avaient déchiré tout le continent par leurs combats allaient signez un cessez le feu elle en aurait dansé de joie. Mais le prix… Le Prix avait était trop lourd.

En quelques minutes ces nouveaux venus avaient détruits plus de vie que n'importe quelle nation en plusieurs années de guerre. Il y avait tellement de corps que l'Uzumaki savait qu'ils seraient forcés de les brûler massivement faute de mains d'oeuvre suffisante pour les entéré dès la fin de la bataille pour éviter qu'une épidémie ne démarre.

Avec un long soupir la Shodaime Harukage passa sa tête par la fenêtre et observa les survivants du cataclysme ,en formant une mince file, entrer dans le fortin créé par Onoki et un escadron de jônins d'Iwa. L'endroit n'était pas très confortable mais au moins c'était propre et les soldats survivants allaient pouvoirs souffler un peu. Il y avait de nombreuses tensions entre les différentes troupes mais la plupart des soldats étaient trop fatigué ou trop professionnel pour tenter quoi que ce soit dans une situation pareil.

« SES FILS DE PUTES SE MOQUENT DE NOUS ! » Kushina tourna son attention vers A qui avait fini de lire la missive transmis par les nouveaux venus, l'Akatsuki. L'Uzumaki grinça des dents avec frustration, comme tant d'autres elles avaient sous-estimé la puissance de l'organisation malgré les informations qu'Itachi lui avait fournies. Elle avait cru que ces ordures resteraient dans l'ombre se préparant à agir dès la fin de la guerre. Kushina ne s'était pas attendu à une telle attaque. Personne ne s'y était attendu.

Mais ce qui la rendait folle de rage était la missive que ces ordures leurs avait transmis en envoyant une sorte d'homme-plante au suicide. Non seulement ils voulaient que les nations leurs livrent leurs Jinchûrikis mais en plus les villages étaient sensé se désarmer devenant ainsi dépendant d'Ame et de l'Akatsuki pour leurs défenses.  
Rajouter à cela que l'auteur de la lettre ne semblait avoir rien à faire du carnage qu'il avait causé et n'offrait aucune réparations suffisait à faire bouillir le sang des Kages et des shinobis survivants.

Ironiquement l'attaque de ce Pein avait causé énormément de dommage chez ceux qui aurait pu être intimidé par ce genre d'action. Malheureusement pour l'Akatsuki la majorité des survivants étaient des vétérans et des soldats d'élites. La mort sur le champ de bataille n'était pas l'une de leur peur. Et si leurs Kages donnaient l'ordre de combattre jusqu'à la mort ils obéiraient instantanément.

« Nous sommes donc tous d'accord pour affronter ensemble l'Akatsuki. » Déclara doucement Onoki arrachant des hochements de têtes aux autres Kages.

« Il y aura quelques frictions parmi les plus jeunes de nos soldats mais la majorité d'entre eux sont trop furieux envers l'Akatsuki pour penser à autre chose. » Ajouta Guren tout en gardant un visage impassible. Il était évidant qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée de travailler avec les assassins d'Orochimaru-sama et les ordures ayant tuer Yukimaru mais elle préférait ça a l'alternative. Elle aurait sa vengeance plus tard.

« On a deux heures avant que ce 'Pein' n'envoie un émissaire pour recevoir notre réponse. Quelqu'un a une idée ? » Fit Kushina espérant pousser les autres membres du conseil a se contrer sue les questions les plus importants comme : 'Comment va-t-on les battre ?'.

« On aura pas de renforts si on se bat. J'ai envoyé un message a mon Père mais je crains que le temps que ses troupes n'arrive notre bataille soit fini depuis longtemps. » Annonça Gaara arrachant des soupirs de résignations a Kushina et A. cela aurait était trop beau que Rasa et sa garde personnel puisse traverser la moitié du continent en quelques heures.

« Pareil ici. Le peu de troupes encore dans Hi no kuni sont en garnison dans le village et la capitale. »Ajouta Tsunade avec frustration.

« Donc on va devoir faire une croix sur plus de soldats. Kushina-dono je sais que vous n'avez plus assez de chakra pour téléportez de grosses quantités de soldats mais es que vous pensez qu'il serait possible d'obtenir du ravitaillement avec le Hirashin ? » Demanda Mei avec de l'espoir plein les yeux. Elles connaissaient beaucoup de shinobis qui étaient aux frontières de la mort à cause du manque de matériel médical. Si L'Uzumaki pouvait remédier à ce problème de nombreuses vies seraient sauvé.

« Mon fils y a pensé avant vous. Il a créé plusieurs dizaines de clones et a commencé à acheminer des caisses de vivres et d'armes pour nos troupes. De plus Rasa a accepter d'être téléporter sur le champ de bataille a la seconde ou nous lancerons notre contre-offensive. » Expliqua Kushina arrachant des soupirs de soulagements aux autres Kages. Dans cette situation toute bonne nouvelle était un vrai baume.

« Un problème de moins. Mais nous devons encore parler… » Mei fut brutalement interrompus lorsqu'un crapaud se matérialisa au milieu des Kages. Le batracien crossa un instant avant de plaquer ses mains sur le sol faisant apparaître un Sannin familier pour le groupe.

« Jiraya ?! » Fit Tsunade avec surprise en voyant son coéquipier apparaître avec un visage gris d'épuisement et des vêtements déchirés.

« Coucou Hime. » Fit le Sage Pervers avec un sourire fatigué. « Envie d'avoir des infos sur l'Akatsuki ? »

* * *

Alors que les anciens ennemis préparaient une stratégie un certain Jinchûriki blêmissait d'horreur en apprenant une nouvelle tout droit sorti d'un de ses pires cauchemars.

« Je suis désolé Naru… » Murmura Tayuya en prenant son mari dans ses bras alors que l'Uzumaki sentait des larmes amer montait dans ses yeux.

Non loin d'eux Kimimaro, Haku et Suigetsu observaient la scène avec des visages déchirés par la tristesse et la rage. La raison de leurs sentiments ?

Deux membres de leur famille n'avaient pas survécu au Shinra Tensei.

Dans un dernier effort pour sauver autant de leurs camarades que possibles Karin et Jûgo avaient utilisé jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de leurs chakras pour affaiblir l'attaque gravitationnel. Ils avaient réussi en partie, sauvant la vie de centaines de shinobis qui auraient péris broyé sans eux.

Parmi ceux qu'ils avaient sauvés se trouvaient les élèves de Naruto, les Konoha Ten et bien d'autres jeunes ninjas qui n'auraient jamais survécu sans eux. Malheureusement le couple avait payé cette action héroïque de leurs vies.

Naruto ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il voulait croire qu'il s'agissait que d'une mauvaise blague et que Karin allait ouvrir la porte en riant d'avoir réussi à l'avoir. Mais petit à petit il fut forcé de voir que c'était la réalité.

Karin la sœur sarcastique et celle qui les soignait toujours lorsqu'ils se blessaient et Jûgo la force tranquille toujours là lorsqu'on avait besoin de son aide étaient morts.

**MORTS.**

Pendant un long moment Naruto resta immobile incapable de penser a quoi que soit alors que son esprit commençait à accepter la nouvelle.

Une part de Naruto voulait se venger. Il voulait trouver le responsable et lui arracher chacun de ses organes avant de les lui faire bouffer. Mais il savait que cela ne ramènerait pas sa famille à la vie.

Avec douceur l'Uzumaki enlaça Tayuya et resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes cherchant à rappeler la vraie raison pour laquelle il se battait. Il s'était toujours battu pour ceux qui lui était cher et il savait que Karin et Jûgo lui botteraient les fesses si il pensait à faire passer sa vengeance avant la survie de sa famille.

« Plus jamais… » Murmura doucement le Jinchûriki avec une douleur brûlante marré de détermination.

* * *

« C'est pire que je ne l'imaginais… » Grogna Tsunade en se massant ses tempe avec une frustration redoublé par les nouvelles infos apportés par Jiraya. « Non seulement ce groupe est composé des plus dangereux Nuke-nins existants mais en plus leurs chefs possède le plus puissants Dôjutsu ayant jamais existé ! »

« Voyons le bon côté des choses. Grâce à Jiraya-dono non seulement nous savons qui sont nos ennemis. » Rétorqua Gaara cherchant à voir le côté positif de la situation.

« Hum, tu marques un point Gaki. A propos que sont devenue tes poursuivants Raya ?» demanda Tsunade faisant sourire le Pervers aux cheveux argentés.

« Après que Kisame se soit transformé en statue de crapaud Konan a mis les voiles probablement pour alerter son boss. » Soudain Jiraya claqua des doigts. « Oh j'avais failli oublier ! » Le sannin fouilla ses poches et en sorti un rouleau qu'il lança a Mei. « Et une Samehada toute chaude ! Une ! »

« Une statue ? » Marmonna A avec incompréhension cherchant à comprendre comment diable le Sannin s'y était pris.

« Pour résumer absorber le Chakra d'un sage n'est jamais une bonne idée. » Répondit Jiraya avec un sourire sinistre faisant frissonner les plus jeunes membres du Conseil et ricaner Kushina.

« …Passons. Nous sommes d'accord que les Anbus et les Jônins normaux se chargeront de la piétaille avec A-dono, Guren- dono et Kushina-dono a leurs têtes mais nous devons encore former des équipes pour abattre les Rang- S tout en gardant assez de nos Rang-S pour gagner la bataille.» déclara l'Uzumaki une fois son hilarité retombé.

« Et bien qu'attendons-nous ? Le premier c'est … Deidara. Onoki ? » Fit Tsunade en se tourna vers celui qui avait le plus d'infos sur 'l'Exploseur fou'.

« Connaissant le Gaki il se sera concentré sur son Bakuton combiné avec son argile pour créer diverses bestioles pour voler loin de ses ennemis. Si vous voulez vous débarrasser de lui envoyer une escadrille d'utilisateur de raiton capable d'attaquer a courte et longue distance. Cela neutralisera effectivement ses techniques. » Expliqua le vieux Tsuchikage avec une lueur de mélancolie dans ses yeux. « Oh et rajouter quelqu'un capable de voler pour neutraliser ses fichues sculpture volantes.

« Donc nos meilleurs choix pour lui sont Onoki, Jônin Hatake et Jônin Uchiha. » Proposa A avant de se tourner vers les Kages. « Tout le monde est d'accord ? » Ne voyant pas de réponse Raikage hocha sa tête et se tourna vers Gaara.

« Pour Sasori le choix est simple : Chiyo, mon Père et Tsunade-sama. » Annonça le Jinchûriki du Ichibi avec confidence. Après quelques secondes de réflexion

« Il reste Konan. » Remarqua Tsunade avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier. « Qu'es que tu peux nous dire sur elle Raya ? » Jiraya resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre avec un ton vides d'émotions.

« Elle se concentre surtout sur des techniques lui permettant de se transformer en papiers. Envoyer des spécialistes en Katon. Avoir quelques utilisateurs de Fûton pourrait aider aussi. »

« Hum… des spécialistes en katon… Pour Konoha je ne vois que Sarutobi Asuma et Yugito Nii. » Annonça Tsunade faisant sourire la Mizukage assis à côté d'elle.

« Ajoutez moi et le tour sera jouez. » Commenta Mei en se craquant la nuque.

« Je n'ai rien contre cette formation mais vous oubliez ces types. » Commenta Kushina en pointa du doigt une photo fourni par le Sannin montrant six individus détruisant Hanzô La Salamandre et sa garde personnel. Cinq de ces silhouettes étaient inconnue alors qu'elles entouraient un individu que Jiraya avait reconnu comme Yahiko. « Ils ont tous un Dôjutsu et pour avoir affronté Hanzô sans mourir Ils doivent tous être rang S peut-être même au-delà. »

« Dans le doute… » Murmura le Raikage avec un air pensif attirant l'attention des autres Kages.

« A-dono ? » Demanda Gaara avec curiosité.

« Envoyons le reste de nos Jinchûrikis contre eux. »Annonça A bourrument surprenant les autres membres du conseil. « Dôjutsu ou pas ils ne seront pas capable de survivre face a nos plus puissants shinobis. »

« Naruto, Kirâbî, Roshi, Gaara, Han je veux bien mais la petite Aburame et le gamin d'Oto ? Elle est forte mais elle manque d'expérience pour ce genre de combats et ne parlons même de Yukimaru Sans vouloir vous offenser Guren-dono. » Déclara calmement Jiraya faisant soupirer la Nidaime Otokage.

« Je suis d'accord Ils seront plus utile avec le gros des troupes. » Guren connaissait bien Yukimaru et bien qu'il soit puissant si il affrontait un ninja de rang S il serait vite tuer a cause de son manque d'expérience. La femme de cristal préférerait mourir plutôt que d'envoyer son fils adoptif dans un combat qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

« Il nous manque une personne pour compléter le groupe. » commenta Kushina pensivement tout en repensant au plan de bataille qu'ils avaient créée.

« Laissez-moi les accompagner. »Annonça le Sannin des Gamas avec une détermination audible dans sa voix.

« Tu es sur de toi Jiraya ? » demanda Tsunade, imaginant bien qu'il devait être déchiré a l'idée d'affronter l'un de ses ancien élève.

« Si Nagato dirige l'Akatsuki c'est mon devoirs de le stopper. » Répondit doucement Jiraya faisant grincer les dents de la Senju lorsqu'elle entendit la résignation derrière la détermination qu'imprégnait sa voix.

« Professeur contre élève… On dirait une répétition du conte d'Orochimaru et d'Hiruzen. » Murmura doucement Onoki ne se faisant entendre que par Kushina.

« Espérons que cela ne se terminera pas de la même manière. » Répondit la Shidaime Harukage sur le même ton.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là un homme avec des cheveux oranges et une peau marqué de piercing observait calmement ses ennemis se préparaient au combat dans leur forteresse. Détail surprenant l'un de ses yeux était caché par un cache-œil.

« Tu avais raison Konan. Ils refusent la Paix et se préparent pour la guerre. Ils sembleraient qu'ils n'aient pas reçu assez de douleurs. » Déclara-t-il gravement sans montrer la moindre trace de surprise. A ses cotés la seconde apprentie de Jiraya hocha sa tête.

« Je vais laisser mes clones de papiers pour préparer des pièges avant de retourner garder ton corps. »Déclara doucement la Kunoichi tout en faisant apparaitre plusieurs clones de papiers qui volèrent pour aller placer des parchemins explosifs.

« Soit prudente. Nul doute que Sensei a transmis ses informations à nos ennemis. » Fit Pein avec le même ton monotone et froid dont il ne se séparait jamais. Le duo resta silencieux un moment avant que Konan ne reprenne la parole avec hésitation.

« … Tu vas les utiliser ? »

« … » Pein resta silencieux un instant effleurant les deux sceaux sur son bras droit et le cache qui masquait l'œil qu'il avait récupéré dans la cache secrète de Madara. L'un de ses sceaux était un contrat d'invocation avec un Biju artificiel crée par un scientifique du défunt pays de Sora no Kuni tandis que le seconds contenait un objet capable de fournir des quantités quasi-illimité de chakra a son utilisateur. Cette objet en question était supposé être mortel à cause de la nature corrosif de son chakra mais vu la nature des Six voies de Pein ce risque était nul.

« Je crains d'y être forcé. Mon Rinnigan seul ne sera pas assez puissant pour les battre. » Avoua le Dieu d'Ame a son Ange.

Dans une autre vie Konan se serait opposé aux plans de Nagato cherchant à lui faire comprendre que ses actions étaient totalement contraires au rêve de Yahiko.  
Dans une autre vie Nagato aurait hésité en voyant le nombre de vie qu'il avait fauché. Il serait demandé si une paix bâtis dans le sang en valait vraiment la peine.

Malheureusement même après la mort d'Obito le genjutsu crée par le Uchiha ne s'était pas arrêter manipulant la perception des deux élèves de Jiraya pour qu'il obéisse a ses ordres tout en croyant accomplir le but original de l'Akatsuki.

Ces deux malheureux étaient devenus des pantins sans marionnettistes continuant a suivre les derniers ordres de leur maître malgré sa mort sans être capable d'en voir la futilité.


	20. Chapter 18 : Apocalypse et renouveau

Apprenti du démon chapitre 18 : Apocalypse et renouveau

* * *

Mes dames et messieurs après une longue attente voici le dernier chapitre d'Apprenti d'un démon ! Et en accompagnement nous avons le résultat des votes !

Au sommet du podium nous avons avec cinq votes Prince des Tourbillons suivit de près par un Déchu parmi les fées et Apprenti de la Mort qui partage la seconde place ensemble avec quatre votes chacun. En troisième place nous avons Les Ombres des Fées et perdu dans les abysses pleines de microbes de l'Oubli nous pouvons voir Clair-Obscur.

Nous passons donc désormais à la seconde phase du vote avec en lice :

Prince des Tourbillons  
Un Déchu parmi les Fées  
Apprenti de la Mort

Qui sera l'heureux élu ?  
… Ouais ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête.

Bon allez assez avec la paperasse ! Place à l'histoire !

* * *

Un simple kunai.

Ce fut ce que déclencha la dernière bataille de la quatrième Grande guerre Shinobi entre la coalition formé par les survivants des cinq grands villages et l'Akatsuki.

Un simple kunai lancé par un jônin de Konoha nommé Kakashi Hatake traversa la tête du clone Zetsu envoyé par Pein pour recevoir la reddition des Shinobis et démarra un bain de sang qui fit pâlir en comparaison toutes les précédentes guerres.

Deidara baissa son regard en voyant les troupes au-dessous de lui commencer leurs mouvements. Bien que pris par surprise par l'assaut brutal des coalisés les troupes de l'Akatsuki se reprirent rapidement et commencèrent à contre-attaquer avec une détermination brûlante.

* * *

« Qu'es que j'avais dit. C'était évidant qu'ils n'allaient pas se rendre ! » Fit le bombeur fou en jetant un regard avide sur la forteresse de pierre ou les ninjas de la coalition se terraient. « Enfin ce n'est pas important…je vais pouvoir enfin leur faire goûter mon art ! » Ronronna-t-il en posant la main sur son dragon d'argile se préparant à noyer la forteresse crée par son ancien sensei sous des explosions lorsqu'un sifflement aigu le força a esquiver en urgence. « Qu'es que … ? »

Le déserteur de rang S écarquilla les yeux en voyant un duo de faucons géant jaillir de la forteresse de pierre se dirigeant vers lui suivit de près par un nain volant. Le membre de l'Akatsuki sourit en voyant les passagers des oiseaux et l'homme volant.

« Le Tsuchikage en personne accompagné par Sharingan no Kakashi et Karitoriki no Sasuke! »Dit-il joyeusement en produisant plus d'argile avec ses mains. « Vous avez commis une grave erreur en venant ici ! Après tous les cieux sont mon domaine favori pour pratiquer mon art ! » Cria le bombeur avant de lancer deux oiseaux d'argiles sur eux. « Et l'art…est une explosion ! »

* * *

Akasuna no Sasori jeta un regard calculateur sur le groupe devant lui sans faire attention aux explosions dans le ciel et aux régiments de shinobis se jetant les uns sur les autres non loin de lui. Chacun des individus qui lui faisaient face avait d'une manière ou d'une autre insulté son art ou tenter de ralentir sa progression.

Tsunade Senju, elle avait réussi à fabriquer des antidotes aux poisons qu'ils avaient créés alors que tous les autres médecins étaient impuissants devant ses chefs-d'œuvre. Il avait bien l'intention de mettre fin à l'existence de cette Kage de la même manière qu'il avait tué le Sandaime Kazekage : brutalement et sans pitié.

Sabaku no Rasa, Yondaime Kazekage et ancien rival à l'époque ou Sasori était encore loyal a Suna. Un grand nombre de leur duel entre les marionnettes de Sasori et le magnétisme de Rasa s'étaient achevé par des égalités. Mais cette fois-ci…ce serait différent, le Scorpion de Suna n'avait pas l'intention de retenir ses coups.

Et enfin Chiyo… douce folle Chiyo. Elle avait rempli de nombreux rôles pour le jeune Sasori : Mère, modèle, professeur… Il fera en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas. Ou du moins pas trop.

« Inutile de faire trainer les choses. »Murmura le légendaire marionnettiste en sortant un gigantesque rouleau qu'il déroula devant lui d'un geste souple. « J'ai hâte de voir comment vous vous débrouillerez face à mon armée. » Des milliers de marionnettes en robes rouges apparurent devant le Maitre marionnettiste dans un nuage de fumée avec à la tête de cette armée macabre la dépouille du Sandaime Kazekage en personne. « Le théâtre est en place. Que la scène commence. »

* * *

« Bon sang mais où est l'original ? » Rugit Asuma en noyant un énième clone de papiers dans une boule de feu, activant les parchemins explosifs qui composaient ledit clone le forçant a utiliser un shunshin pour éviter d'être pris dans l'explosion. Autour de lui il pouvait voir des escouades de shinobis de la coalition semer la mort dans les rangs des Ame-nins tandis que les clones de Konan cherché a attaqué la forteresse pour éliminer les médics encore en vie.

« Si je le savais on en aurait déjà fini ! » Cria Yugito en incinérant un groupe de clones de Konan, les détruisant avant que les explosifs ne puissent s'activer au milieu de leurs alliées. Asuma hocha la tête et se concentra sur l'extermination des clones. Il savait pertinemment que retrouver la vrai Konan dans le chaos absolu qu'était devenu le champ de bataille reviendrait du miracle. Autant se concentrer sur une tâche faisable.

« Elle finira bien par tomber a court de chakra ou de papier a un moment ou a un autre. » Grommela le Sarutobi tout en préparant un jutsu katon alors que la Mizukage se déchainait sur les copies de l'Ange de l'Akatsuki.

« Parlez moins et brûlez plus ! » Rugit Mei en faisant pleuvoir une pluie acide sur les clones de papiers avant de se dresser devant la porte de la forteresse prête a massacrer de nouveaux ennemis.

* * *

Naruto poussa un grognement de frustration en voyant la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. En théorie le combat aurait déjà dû être fini mais il semblerait que Pain avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. A la seconde ou le Nidaime Harukage avaient utilisé son mode sage il avait reçu un paquet d'informations surprenantes sur son ennemi.

Ce salaud utilisait des corps comme pantins, les Pains Rikudô, qui avait chacun un nom si il avait bien entendu. Corps en question qui étaient spécialisé avec une seule capacité tout droit sortie des légendes en plus d'avoir accès au ninjutsu basique connue de tous les ninjas et d'un jolie paquet de technique élémentaire principalement fûton. Mais évidemment le chef de l'Akatsuki ne s'était pas arrêté là non, il avait greffé dans chacun de ces corps des sortes de cailloux luminescent qui semblaient émettre du chakra approvisionnant ainsi les corps en énergies. Gaara avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque en reconnaissant les pierres, ces pierres de gelel avaient étaient utilisé par un groupe de taré voulant détruire Suna et qui avaient fini broyé par le Jinchûriki de Shukaku. Le jeune homme avait détruit la provenance de ces pierres mais il semblerait que l'Akastuki soit parvenu a en obtenir. Donc en conclusion : non seulement les Pains avaient des techniques OPs mais en plus ils pouvaient les spamers grâce à ces mini-batteries de chakra!

Et ne parlons même pas du Reibi, ce fichu Biju artificiel n'était pas bien fort mais dieu qu'il était agaçant à absorber sans cesse leurs chakra.

L'Uzumaki pencha sa tête sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque de Shuradô tandis que derrière lui Kirabi affrontait la myriade d'invocations de Chikushôdô alors que Gaara essayait de noyer le Reibi sous une avalanche de sable et métal créant un gigantesque sceau autour de la chose.

« Bon tu commences à m'agacer toi… » Gronda l'Uzumaki en détruisant l'une des lames de son adversaire avec un rasengan bien placé suivit d'un coup de Kubikiribôchô renforcé avec du chakra fûton.

Non loin de là le jeune Uzumaki pouvait sentir le duel effroyable opposant Tendô, Ningendô , Jigokudô et Gakidô à Jiraya, Roshi et Han. Il savait que Tendô était la cible à abattre s'ils voulaient remporter la victoire. Les pouvoirs gravitationnels de ce corps pouvaient retourner toute la situation si on le laissait agir à sa guise.

_Pas le choix… Kurama, Naruko vous êtes prêt ?_

_Fuck Yeah ! C'est l'heure de faire gouter notre Kyûbi Sennin Môdo a cette bandes de punks !_

_**Traduction : c'est quand tu veux**_.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que de nombreux shinobis pensent de lui, Jiraya n'était pas un idiot. Oh non loin de là, le masque de joyeux fêtard qu'il portait existait dans le seul but de faire baisser la garde de ses ennemis… Par contre son côté pervers était réel pour le malheur de ses dames. M'enfin passons… Dès l'instant où il avait engagé le combat contre Pein il savait qu'il était dépassé.

Nagato était bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse le stopper. Mais le Maitre-Espion n'avait pas besoin d'être celui qui porterait le coup fatal. Il devait juste couper le 'Joker' du groupe de zombie.

Le Sage des Crapauds para les coups de Ningendô et Gakidô tandis que Tendô affrontez les Jinchûrikis d'Iwa. Les Voies du Rikudô n'étaient pas invincible, loin de là mais ils avaient un avantage qui les rendaient presque imbattable : Jigokudô ou comme Jiraya l'appelait : 'la pétasse qui arrête pas de réparer ces foutus macchabés'.

A chaque fois que le groupe de shinobis détruisaient l'un des cadavres, Tendô utilisait ses pouvoirs gravitationnels pour donner le corps a Jigokudô qui en moins de quinze seconde le rendait comme neuf avant de le renvoyer au combat forçant les shinobis à recommencer tout depuis le début. Et tant que Tendô le protégeait toute tentative pour frapper le 'healer' se solderait par un échec.

« Ma, Pa j'ai une idée mais vous n'allez pas apprécier. » murmura le sage aux deux crapauds sur ses épaules.

* * *

Nagato, à travers les yeux de Tendô, observa la bataille avec satisfaction a l'aide de ses capacités de senseurs. Bien que la Coalition soit plus sauvage et brutal qu'il ne l'avait pensé, infligeant de lourdes pertes à ses troupes, il ne voyait pas comment la victoire pouvait lui échapper.

Soudain un énorme nuage de fumée retentit courtoisie de Jiraya qui venait de balancer une bombe fumigène noyant la zone sous un brouillard blanc. Avec un léger soupir irrité Tendô/Nagato utilisa un jutsu fûton pour dissiper la fumée parant avec aisance les attaques de ses adversaires Jinchûrikis. Du coin de l'œil il vit l'une des grenouilles sur les épaules de son ancien Sensei être frapper brutalement par Gakidô l'envoyant s'écraser non loin de Jigokudô.

_Parfait avec ça son mode sage devrait…_ Nagato se figea en remarquant que les voix de chakra de Jiraya semblaient étranges. Le chakra en lui ne ressemblait pas a celui d'un humain mais plutôt a celui…

« NON ! » Rugit Tendô en voltant vers Jigokudô juste à temps pour voir le crapaud assommé se transformer en Jiraya qui avait un rasengan chargé tandis que le Jiraya qui faisait face a Gakidô et Ningendô se transforma en l'une des grenouille.

« ODAMA RASENGAN ! » Rugit le Sage en frappant de plein fouet Jigokudô réduisant en pièces le cadavre contrôlé a distance.

Avec un cri de rage Tendô tendis sa main et concentra ses pouvoirs gravitationnels sur un seul membre du Sage profitant du fait que le mode sage du Sannin s'était désactivait.

« Banshô Ten'in ! » Normalement cette tentative se serait soldée par un échec cuisant grâce au mode sage mais vu que Jiraya s'était séparé de ses alliées il ne pouvait plus maintenir sa technique.

Avec un déchirement écœurant le bras gauche du Sage fut arraché par la technique de son ancien élève faisant hurler d'agonie Jiraya alors que Tendô s'avançait pour porter le coup de grâce tandis que les Jinchûrikis d'Iwa étaient bloqué par Gakidô et Ningendô.

« Vous vous êtes dressé sur ma route pour la dernière fois Sensei. » Gronda furieusement Tendô/Nagato en baissant son regard sur l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Yahiko pleurerait si il pouvait te voir Nagato… »Cracha Jiraya en pressant la plaie là ou se trouvait son bras quelques instants plus tôt.

« Shinra… » Avant que Tendô ne puisse compléter sa technique il fut projeté par un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya s'écraser dans un rocher non loin. Jiraya leva ses yeux et resta bouche bée. Devant lui se tenait un être couvert d'un manteau d'énergie rouge sang parsemé de marquage noir et émettant suffisamment d'énergie pour affecter la nature autour de lui.

« Naruto ? » Demanda le Sannin avec une voix mêlant stupéfaction et soulagement.

« Je vais prendre la relève Ero-Sennin. » Gronda le Harukage en jetant un regard déterminé. « Va trouver un médic pour faire soigner ton bras.

« Hum il semblerait que je doive l'utiliser finalement… » Murmura Nagato à travers la voix de Tendô en sentant ses autres voies se faire détruire par les Jinchûrikis alors que Gaara finissait de sceller le Reibi dans un immense tombeau de sables. Le cadavre contrôlé à distance posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre comme si il priait et gronda. « Tendô Ascension. »

Aussitôt une explosion de chakra inouïe émergea de la pierre de Gelel enveloppant Tendô d'une aura violette. Naruto grimaça en sentant les niveaux de chakras de son adversaire atteindre la même densité que celle d'un Biju et poussa un long soupir.

« Evidemment sinon ça aurait était trop facile… » Grogna l'Uzumaki en jetant un regard frustré a la pierre violette incrusté dans la poitrine de Tendô. « Il a fallu qu'il se procure la météorite d'Hoshigakure en plus d'une pierre de Gelel. » Avec un soupir d'irritation le Nidaime Harukage se mit en garde, prêt pour le combat le plus difficile de sa vie.

* * *

« Mateki Mugen Onsa ! » Tayuya grimaça devant l'effort nécessaire à la réalisation de son genjutsu. Devoir contrôler le flot de son chakra dans les notes de musique pour ne frapper que les ennemis était vraiment une corvée. Mais son efficacité en valait la peine.

La douzaine d'Ame-nins devant elles, se figèrent lorsque le genjustu prit effet faisant d'eux des cibles faciles pour Haku, Suigetsu et Kimimaro leur permettant d'ouvrir un passage dans les lignes ennemies.

Soudain une explosion dans le ciel attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui jura en voyant le Uchiha tomber du ciel après que sa monture se soit faite tuer par une attaque de Deidara.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » Cracha-t-elle en voyant Sasuké tombé du ciel avec la grâce d'un morceau de granit.

« Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Haku tout en lançant un barrage de senbons sur une paire d'Ame-nins qui s'était approché un peu trop prés.

« Ce traitre est coriace. Il survivra. » Commenta tranquillement Suigetsu en noyant un shinobi ennemi avec un jutsu suiton pas plus inquiété que ça par la situation.

« … Le Taré vise leurs montures. Il veut un duel avec le Tsuchikage. » Déclara soudainement Tayuya après avoir observé un instant le duel aérien opposant un homme volant et un copieur contre une ADM volante. Les Kitsunes no Kiri grimacèrent en cœur a cette nouvelle, ils étaient tous conscient de ce qui allait se passé si Deidara était libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Le bombeur n'hésiterait pas viser les combattants au sol pour forcer Ônoki à prendre des risques.

« Ce n'est pas bon… S'il y parvient il n'y aura plus personne pour l'empêcher de nous bombarder depuis le ciel avec une de ses sculptures télécommandées. » Jura Kimimaro en jetant un regard frustré au ciel.

Une autre explosion fit trembler le sol provenant d'une autre direction.

« Et voilà Naru-kun qui a décidé d'employer les grands moyens. » commenta Tayuya tout en égorgeant un Ame-nin du revers d'une de ses lame. Soudain un pouf de fumée surprit le groupe de shinobi qui se tourna pour faire face a un petit bulldog portant un bandeau frontal de Konoha.

« Yo, c'est vous les Kitsunes no Kiri ? mon boss aurait besoin de votre aide. »

* * *

Avec un cri de rage Sasame fit siffler sa main faisant voler la tête de la chose qui avait pris la forme d'un de ses camarades.

« Bon sang c'est la troisième fois qu'on se fait surprendre par ces choses ! » cria-t-elle en jetant un regard haineux au cadavre de Zetsu. A côté d'elle Miu et Zaraki se tenaient dos à dos repoussant les Zetsus.

Les créatures humanoïdes étaient de vrai cauchemars a affronter : non seulement leurs maitrises du Doton leur permettaient d'effectuer des attaques surprises n' importe où mais en plus ils possédaient une faible variante de mokuton combiné a une sorte de Justu qui leur permettait d'imiter n'importe qui !

Heureusement ils semblaient incapables d'absorber la mémoire de leurs victimes permettant ainsi d'identifier les infiltrateurs assez vite grâce au code de reconnaissance. Malheureusement cela ne suffisaient pas toujours à les stopper avant qu'ils ne poignardent quelqu'un dans le dos.

Soudain Sasame sentit une présence familière apparaitre prêt d'elle. La Fûma sourit en voyant Hanzaki apparaitre près d'elle.

« Ravi de vous voir Taichô. » déclara la jeune femme chaleureusement en voyant le chef de son clan.

« Ah Sasame, comment les choses avancent ! » Fit le chef du clan Fûma avec un grand sourire. Sasame sentit un frisson glacé en le voyant agir ainsi. Hanzaki souriait rarement, et jamais sur le champ de bataille. Décidant de s'assurer de son identité la jeune femme prit un air détendu.

« Vous savez Arashi va être frustré si il vous voit revenir blessé encore une fois. » Dit-elle avec un mince sourire faisant rire Hanzaki.

« Ah je suis sûr qu'il me pardonnera lorsqu'il… » Hanzaki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasame planta un kunai dans sa gorge forçant le Zetsu a reprendre sa forme original.

« Juste pour infos, mon cousin Arashi est mort depuis plusieurs années. » Cracha la Kunoichi avant d'injecter du chakra futon dans sa lame, tranchant la tête de la créature humanoïde. La Fûma savait ce que cela signifiait pour Hanzaki mais elle refusait d'y penser alors que la bataille faisait rage.

_Allez reprends-toi ma fille. Tu as des ordures à trancher._

Sasame inspira profondément et hocha sa tête en réponse aux regards inquiets de ses coéquipiers. Le trio de chûnins se jeta a nouveau dans la mêlée sans un regard en arrière pour le Zestu responsable de la mort d'Hanzaki Fûma.

* * *

« Putain quand on m'avait dit qu'il avait conquis un pays en solo que c'était une exagération ! » Gronda Tsunade en faisant éclater une marionnette avec un rapide direct du gauche.

« On fatigue Princesse ? » Se moqua Chiyo avec une grimace douloureuse, utilisant son unique bras restant pour contrôler quatre de ses marionnettes assister la dernière Senju. Le combat contre Sasori et son armée avaient causé d'innombrables blessures au trio. Chiyo était celle qui avait le plus souffert avec un bras tranché mais les dizaines d'entailles empoisonnées qu'avait souffert Rasa et Tsunade avaient consommé la majorité des antidotes en leurs possessions. A ce rythme Sasori allait gagner par l'usure.

« Parle pour toi la momie ! Je peux encore tenir toute la journée ! » Déclara Tsunade en entrechoquant ses poings avec une profonde inspiration.

« Sans doute mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça éternellement. » Contra l'ancienne avec un rire rauque.

« Je veux bien mais comment on est supposé éliminer Sasori si il reste derrière ses marionnettes ? » Marmonna Tsunade en jetant un regard frustré aux lignes de marionnettes les séparant de Sasori.

« … Je peux vous fournir une ouverture, Tsunade-hime mais vous devrez faire vite. » Intervint soudainement Rasa avec un air sérieux faisant sursauter Chiyo.

« Rasa ? Tu as maitrisé ce jutsu? » Demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

« Maitrisé est un bien grand mot… je peux l'utiliser pour vous offrir une ouverture. Mais après ça je serais a court de chakra. » Déclara fermement le Kage.

« Oy de quoi vous parlez ? » Aboya Tsunade tout en explosant une marionnette qui s'était un peu trop approché avec un revers de la main. Sans répondre Rasa chargea la masse de marionnettes tandis que Chiyo arborait un sourire amusé.

« Observe la plus puissante technique du Sandaime Kazekage. »

« Jiton : Black Point ! » Rugit Le Yondaime Kazegake.

Au rugissement de Rasa, un immense dôme de chakra se matérialisa autour des combattants et instantanément tous les objets en métal se trouvant dans le dôme furent attiré brutalement au centre du dôme. Le résultat des courses fut une immense pille de marionnettes écrasé les unes sur les autres. Sasori fut forcé de s'éjecté d'Hiruko et planta ses ailes d'acier dans le sol pour se maintenir en place, évitant ainsi de subir le même sort que le reste de ses marionnettes.

« Maintenant ! » Hurla Rasa, de la sueur coulant de son front Tsunade chargea aussitôt suivit de près par Chiyo qui s'était armé d'un bâton de combat pour éviter d'être pris par le champ magnétique.

Mais les deux femmes ne remarquèrent pas le dard en bois planté dans la gorge de Rasa.

Le Yondaime Kazekage sentit son sang se glacé alors que le poison dans le dard se répandait dans ses veines. Rasa n'était pas un idiot il connaissait l'efficacité avec laquelle Sasori crée ses poisons. S'il ne recevait pas d'antidotes instantanément il mourrait dans les deux prochaines minutes. Or les derniers antidotes du trio étaient en possessions de Tsunade qui chargeait Sasori.

Soit il rappelait la Princesse pour qu'elle le sauve et permettre ainsi a Sasori de s'échapper. Ou bien accepter la mort afin de s'assurer de la défaite d'un dangereux ennemi.

Le choix est plus qu'évidant. Rasa inspira profondément et concentra tout son chakra sur sa technique. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il périrait ainsi…

_J'aurais aimé dire que je viens te rejoindre Karura mais le paradis n'est pas pour moi… Temari, Kankurô, Gaara… Je suis tellement fier de vous._

Avec un dernier effort Rasa usa ses dernières réserves pour broyé les marionnettes prise dans sa technique et privant Sasori de son armée.

Alors que sa vue s'obscurcissait le Kazekage eut le temps de voir Tsunade activait une sorte de sceau sur son front avant d'infliger une série d'attaque dévastatrice a Sasori pulvérisant totalement son corps de marionnette et le cœur qui contenait l'âme du marionnettiste légendaire.

_Eh…au moins ma mort aura était utile…_ Pensa Sabaku no Rasa avant de pousser son dernier soupir.

* * *

Kakashi jura en esquivant un mini oiseau d'argile qui explosa derrière lui. Le faucon qui lui servait de monture pouffa un cri strident tandis que devant lui Onoki et Deidara virevoltait dans le ciel leurs techniques s'annulant dans des explosions gigantesques qui faisaient tremblé le ciel.

Le combat n'avançait absolument pas. Onoki et Deidara se neutralisaient l'un l'autre et les sculptures autonomes du bombeur fou empêchaient le Hatake de s'approcher pour en finir.

Et dire que cinq minutes plus tôt ils avaient failli l'avoir ! Sasuke avait réussi a placer un genjutsu sur Deidara et s'était approché pour l'exécuter lorsque le Bombeur avait révélé qu'il avait une contre-mesure contre le Sharingan.  
Le Hatake ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais le bombeur avait entrainé l'un de ses yeux pour résister aux illusions et avait profité de l'occasion pour tendre un piège au Uchiha. Piège dans lequel Sasuke était tombé complétement.

A quel moment Deidara s'est substituait avec un clone explosif ?

Soudain un pouf de fumée signala le retour de Pakkun sur son épaule.

« Kakashi, ils sont prêt et n'attende que ton signal. » annonça le chien ninja faisant sourire le Hatake sous son masque.

« Parfait. » Le Hatake leva sa main pour redresser son bandeau révélant son sharingan qui avait activé son Mangekyô. « Kamui ! »

Aussitôt une sorte de mini trou noir se matérialisa sur le dragon d'argile qui servait de monture a Deidara. Quelques secondes après la créature fut déchirée par la technique faisant chuter le membre de l'Akastuki vers le sol.

Onoki tenta d'attaquer mais il dû esquiver une sculpture de Deidara tandis que le bombeur fou se recréait une nouvelle monture, une chouette.

Environ deux cents mètres avant qu'il ne touche le sol il parvint a finir sa création stoppant sa chute.

Malheureusement pour lui c'était exactement ce que Kakashi attendait.

« Échec et mat. »

A peine eu-t-il murmurer ces mots qu'une paire de boules de foudres frappèrent la monture du bombeur tandis qu'une lance d'os traversé la créature pour se planté dans l'estomac de Deidara mettant fin à l'existence du bombeur fou.

* * *

« C'est tous ce que vous avez ? » Demanda Kushina avec un sourcil haussé en parant un barrage d'attaque avec ses chaines adamantine. Les Ame-nins étaient… pathétique, si on comparé leurs niveaux par rapport aux Cinq grands villages on pouvait voir que leurs jônins étaient au mieux au niveau de genins tandis que leurs chûnins ne valait pas mieux que des élèves encore dans l'académie.

_Leurs meilleurs soldats ont dû mourir avec Hanzô lorsque l'Akatsuki a pris le pouvoir. _

Avec un soupir d'ennui Kushina fit siffler ses chaines tranchants et broyant les soldats ennemies. Une fois ses adversaires les plus proches détruits la Shodaime Harukage tourna son attention sur le champ de bataille. Sur tous les fronts les soldats de Coalition gagnait du terrain malgré les pertes subit a cause des tactiques des créatures humanoïdes appelé 'Zetsus'. A ce rythme la bataille s'achèverait par la défaite totale de l'Akatsuki.

Non loin d'elle A poussa un cri de guerre retentissant avant de charger un bloc d'Ame-nins, les percutant comme une locomotive à pleine vitesse et envoyant voler les corps ,du moins ceux qu'il n'avait pas broyé sur sa route, tout autour de lui.

Mais la matriarche Uzumaki ne pouvait pas se détendre. Tant qu'un seul membre de l'Akatsuki vivait la possibilité qu'il y ait une arme de destruction massive lâchée sur eux existait.

_Naru… on compte sur toi. Notre avenir repose sur ton combat._

Sur cette pensée l'Harukage rassembla un escadron d'Anbus et fonça soutenir une unité de Suna-nins affrontant un bataillon de clones Zetsu. Les servants de l'Akastuki allaient payer des rivières de sang pour leurs actes.

Kushina Uzumaki allait s'en assurer.

« ALLEZ SOLDATS ! VOULEZ VOUS VIVRE A JAMAIS ? »

* * *

Itachi anciennement Uchiha et désormais Uzumaki baissa son regard sur le blessé devant lui. Son petit frère avait utilisé sa marque maudite pour amortir sa chute lui permettant de survivre au prix de plusieurs os cassé mais malheureusement il avait atterrit au beau milieu d'un régiment ennemi.

Le dernier Uchiha continuait à se battre malgré ses blessures dans un baroud d'honneur impressionnant taillant en pièce sauvagement le moindre ninja osant s'approché.

Il pensa un instant à le laisser se débrouiller seul mais la promesse qu'il avait fait à sa Mère des années plus tôt l'en empêchait. De plus depuis sa mort l'obscurité qui avait dévoré Sasuke avait faibli lui permettant de devenir un excellent shinobi et de regagné certaines de ses anciennes qualités. Pour la première fois depuis des années il voyait l'ombre du petit frère qu'il avait tant voulu protéger dans les yeux du jeune Uchiha.  
Ce serait vraiment du gâchis s'il venait à mourir alors qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison…

Avec un soupir résigné il réajusta son masque et se jeta dans la mêlée suivit de près par Pakura et un escadron d'Anbus d'Uzutsuki.

Même si son idiot de petit frère ne le saurait jamais il ferait en sorte qu'il survive a cette bataille.

* * *

De toute sa vie Naruto n'avait jamais affronté un adversaire aussi frustrant que Pein. Maintenant qu'il avait concentré toutes les capacités du Rinnigan en un seul corps c'était quasiment impossible de le prendre par surprise.

L'Uzumaki avait espéré que son adversaire tenterait d'absorber son chakra s'il le noyait sous des clones mais Pein devait avoir affronté un Sage avant car il n'essaya même pas. Honnêtement Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi faire.  
Pein n'avait aucun moyen de le battre mais l'inverse était aussi vrai. Une bataille d'attrition était une possibilité mais face à quelqu'un pouvant remplir ses réserves en vampirisant le premier passant, Naruto ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Ce salaud avait déjà tué le vieux Roshi et avait vidé Gaara et Han de leurs chakras les forçant a se replier le temps que leurs Bijus réapprovisionnent leurs réserves. Cela ne laissait que Kirabi et Naruto contre ce que l'Uzumaki avait nommé le Tendô Divin. Le Jinchûriki de Kumo avait désactivé son mode Full Biju pour adopter une forme humanoïde plus efficace contre un adversaire comme Pein et ce n'était que grâce a son soutien Naruto avait le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie.

_Donc… Taijutsu et Kenjutsu sont trop risqué sans les clones, Ninjutsu est totalement neutralisé par son 'Shinra Tensei'… Et avec ses autres pouvoirs je ne peux pas profiter du cool-down de son attaque… Fuinjutsu ? Non, son fichu Rinnigan détectera mes sceaux avant que je puisse les activés… Je suis vraiment dans la merde Dattebayo_.

_**Gaki j'ai une idée… C'est risqué mais ça pourrait t'offrir une ouverture.**_

_A quoi tu penses ?_

_**Genjustu.**_

_Euh Kurama je quasiment incapable de créer un genjutsu tu te souviens ?_

_**Qui a dit que ce serait toi qui lancerais le Genjutsu ?**_

…_Depuis quand tu sais lancer des Genjutsus ?_

_**Ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de questions Gaki ! Laisse-moi le contrôle de ton corps et prépare-toi. Tu n'auras qu'une chance.**_

_Ok contacte Gyûki avant qu'il se tienne prêt si jamais je foire._

* * *

Nagato Uzumaki Aka Pein poussa un soupir de frustration devant la situation dans laquelle il était bloqué.

Qui aurait cru que le Nidaime Harukage était un ninja de rang SS tout comme le leader de l'Akatsuki ? Le fait qu'il soit aussi un Uzumaki était sans nul doute la preuve que l'univers avait un sens de l'humour très tordue. Rajouté à cela que le Hachibi avait prouvé que sa réputation était mérité et on peut comprendre que le chef de l'Akatsuki soit frustré par la situation.

Mais passons. Si Nagato parvenait à éliminer Naruto il savait que la victoire serait sienne. Aussi puissant qu'il était, Kirabi n'avait pas les moyens pour le stopper. Malheureusement le jeune Uzumaki avait prouvé qu'il était un adversaire redoutable mêlant une puissance de frappe effroyable avec une imprévisibilité absolue tout en agissant de manière synchrone avec son camarade Jinchûriki.

A ce titre les combattants étaient incapables de prendre l'avantage et étaient bloqué dans une boucle infernale.

Si je veux remporter ce combat il faut qu'il perde son calme… Je n'aime pas user ce genre de tactique mais si je feinte une attaque sur l'un de ses proches il devrait être assez distrait pour m'offrir une ouverture… Il va falloir que les Zetsus…

« NAGATOOOOOOOOOO ! » Le chef de l'Akatsuki plissa ses yeux et se retourna pour faire face à l'attaque surprise de son ancien sensei alors qu'il venait de repousser Kirabi avec un Shinra Tensei tandis que Naruto devait se défendre contre une volée de missiles. Avec un pincement au cœur Nagato matérialisa une longue lame sciée depuis l'avant-bras de Tendô.

« Sayonara Sensei. » Murmura le corps de Yahiko avant d'enfoncer la lame dans le cœur du Sannin. Nagato se prépara à retourner son attention sur Naruto lorsqu'une voix familière figea le sang dans ses veines.

« N-Nagato…Pourquoi ? »

« Konan ? » Hurla Nagato avec un cri étranglé en voyant sa plus chère amie empalé sur la lame au lieu de voir son ancien sensei. Le Chef de l'Akatsuki sentit la panique s'emparé de son esprit en sentant le sang de Konan coulait le long de la lame.

_Comment es possible ? Elle n'est pas censée être sur le champ de bataille ! Elle est…_

Si Nagato avait eu dix secondes pour reprendre ses esprits il se serait rendu compte qu'il sentait toujours la présence de Konan a côté de son vrai corps.

Malheureusement pour lui Naruto n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser la moindre chance.

« Fûton Rasenshuriken Barrage ! »

Nagato eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une demi-douzaine d'orbes géant frappèrent Tendô, annihilant complétement le corps qui avait était celui de Yahiko.

* * *

Naruto observa les restes sanguinolents de son adversaire, les battements de son cœur commençant à ralentir maintenant que le combat était fini.

Autour de lui il pouvait sentir les troupes de l'Akatsuki subir une déroute totale. A la 'mort' de Tendô les Zetsus étaient devenu complétement débile et lorsque la nouvelle de la mort de leur Dieu s'était répandu les Ame-nins avaient perdu tout moral et tout semblant de discipline devenant ainsi des proies aisé pour les vétérans de l'Alliance alors qu'ils essayaient de fuir le champ de bataille.

« Yo Nine ? on devrait rejoindre nos Kages. » Commenta Kirabi en se rangeant au côté de l'Uzumaki.

« …Non il nous reste encore une chose a faire. » Répondit doucement Naruto avant de récupérer les restes d'un des piercings qui avait recouvert le corps de Tendô.

« Naruto- san ? » Demanda Gaara avec curiosité tandis que le reste des survivants se rapprochait de l'Uzumaki.

« Nous avons un Dieu à retrouver. »

* * *

Nagato ouvrit ses yeux et inspira profondément, furie et tristesse se mêlant en lui. Il avait échoué…

Tous ces sacrifices… tous ces morts… Pour rien. Akatsuki avait échoué.

Malgré le fait d'avoir perdu la quasi-totalité de son chakra ses capacités de senseurs étaient intactes et lui permettaient de sentir l'arrivé de ses futur assassins. Vu la quantité de chakra il supposait que tous les Jinchûrikis survivants et leurs Kages étaient venu pour l'exécution.

« Konan, il faut que tu… »

« N'y pense même pas Nagato. Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne. » Sa plus vielle amie tourna sa tête et lui décocha un sourire résigné. « Je ne te laisserai pas mourir seul. »

« Mais Akatsuki… »

« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais continuer sans toi Baka ? » Murmura doucement Konan forçant Nagato a se taire.

« Eh… » Le Dieu de Amekagure ricana doucement en entendant ce surnom. « Après tous ce temps tu m'appelle encore ainsi. »

« Tu ne m'a jamais demandé d'arrêter. »

« En effet. » Soudain le visage de Nagato se tendit et ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'entrée de la tour de papier dans lequel le duo était caché. « Ils sont là. »

A peine eu-t-il finit que ses futurs bourreau entrèrent dans la tour.

Tsunade Senju accompagné de Yugito Nii et Kakashi Hatake.  
Ryôtenbin no Ônoki gardé par Han et Kitsuchi.  
A suivi de près par Kirabi et Mabui.  
Guren accompagné par une paire de jônins.  
Sabaku no Gaara flanqué par Temari et Kankurô.  
Mei gardé par Chojuro et Ao.  
Et enfin a la tête de ce détachement probablement le trio le plus dangereux du lot : Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki et Tayuya Uzumaki.

« Et bien… » Commenta Nagato, sa voix empli d'un sombre humour. « Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un tel peloton d'exécution. »

Les Kages et leurs gardes grincèrent des dents mais restèrent immobile surprenant le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Qu'es qu'ils attendent ? A peine eu-t-il pensé cela que Naruto fit un pas en avant.

« Dis-moi Nagato, que serait tu prêt a sacrifier pour obtenir une paix durable ? » Demanda L'Uzumaki surprenant le chef de l'Akatsuki.

« Es une question piège Harukage? Mes actions ont pourtant étaient bien clair. » Répondit froidement Nagato.

« Certes mais je souhaite l'entendre de ta bouche. » Répondit Naruto du tac au tac sans se faire intimidé par le ton du Dieu d'Ame.

« Si cela t'amuse. Je suis prêt a tout pour la Paix Uzumaki. » Finit par dire Nagato après une courte pause.

« Je présume que cela ne te dérangera pas de devenir le monstre de notre continent. » Fit doucement le Nidaime Harukage figeant Nagato de surprise.

« … Pardon ? »

« Je vais être honnête Nagato-teme. Chacun des individus ici présent veulent ta mort mais nous sommes conscient qu'après il passera à peine une décennie ou deux avant que nos hommes ne veuillent prendre revanche sur les autres pays pour ce qui s'est passé durant la guerre. » Expliqua Naruto avec une voix emplie de furie et de tristesse.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi… » Konan se figea au milieu de sa phrase comprenant ou Naruto voulait en venir.

« Je vois que ton bras droit a pigé. Si l'Akatsuki survit à cette bataille le monde aura un ennemi commun et tant que les manteaux de ton organisation existera les nobles comme les simples soldats seront plus préoccupé a ton extermination qu'à s'attaquer pour des raisons stupides. » Pendant un long moment Nagato resta silencieux, pesant doucement les paroles de ses ennemies.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'une paix durable puisse être crée ainsi ? » Fini-t-il par demander avec un lueur d'espoir dans sa voix.

« Si tu joues ton rôle de terroristes démoniaque avide de sang : oui. » Annonça fermement Naruto avant de soupirer. « Les premières années seront difficile mais après une quinzaine d'années les gens se ficheront du pourquoi. Ils seront juste contents d'être en paix et feront tous pour y rester. »

Nagato se tourna vers Konan et vit dans son regard qu'elle partageait la même idée. Ils avaient une dernière chance d'accomplir le rêve de Yahiko et si pour cela ils devaient être sacrifiés… qu'il en soit ainsi.

« Je marche. » Déclara simplement le Dieu d'Ame scellant son destin.

* * *

_La conclusion de la guerre est connue pour beaucoup comme une victoire douce-amère. Bien que les factions en guerre aient signé un armistice après avoir vaincu l'Akatsuki, la fuite de Pein le mystérieux chef de ce groupe causa de nombreux griefs aux pays formant la nouvelle coalition. _

_Pour contrer la menace de l'Akatsuki tous les villages ninjas s'unirent en une coalition commandé par ce qui sera nommé plus tard le conseil des Kages tandis que les pays les soutenant constituaient un gouvernement central constitué d'un sénat où siégeaient les nobles de chaque pays. _

_Il fallut trente longues années aux ninjas de la coalition pour retrouver Pain qui avait continué sa guerre contre le monde durant cette période causant de nombreuses morts avec ses nombreux attentats. Mais malgré la mort de l'ennemi public numéro 1 les factions composant la république et la Coalition décidèrent de se maintenir donnant ainsi une stabilité jamais vu au continent._

_Ainsi presque soixante-dix ans après la fin de la quatrième grande guerre shinobi la paix est toujours maintenu et nous pouvons espère qu'elle continue pour des siècles et des siècles._

_Ironiquement malgré le manque de conflit d'envergure le besoin de shinobi n'a pas diminué grâce a la découverte que le Ninjutsu pouvait être utilisé a autre chose qu'a tuer. Pour plus d'information sur les nouvelles utilisations du chakra veuillez-vous référez…_

* * *

Un petit garçon aux cheveux rouge sang fronça les sourcils après voir fini le livre d'histoire que son professeur lui avait demandé de lire.

« Oji-san les choses se sont vraiment passé ainsi ? » Demanda l'enfant avec curiosité au shinobi allongé confortablement a côté de lui.

« A quelque chose prêt, Tatsumaki. » Commenta Naruto Uzumaki, quatre-vinghts ans et toujours aussi en forme. Le patriarche du clan Uzumaki jeta un sourire chaleureux à son petit-fils. « A quelque chose prêt… » Murmura le Kage en jetant un regard fier sur le florissant village d'Uzutsuki. « Hey Gaki ta mère est revenu de sa mission. Tu devrais aller la voir. » Commenta l'ancien en sentant la signature familière de Samara entrer dans le village.

« C'est vrai ? Faut que je prévienne les autres ! » Cria avec excitation l'enfant avant disparaitre dans le comptoir pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de la famille Uzumaki.

Naruto resta silencieux et tourna son attention vers les rues grouillante de vies de sa cité un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« La prochaine génération va avoir du boulot pour nous dépasser, par vrai Kurama ? »

THE END

* * *

Par les saintes testiboules de mes ancêtres ! Nous y sommes ! Après tout ce temps l'aventure prend fin.

… Je vais être honnête avec vous pendant presque la moitié de ce chapitre j'ai dû faire un nombre absurde de pause car mon cher cerveau ne voulait pas que je finisse. Hélas comme disait l'autre toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et c'est avec des larmes viriles et fières que je tourne cette page.

Merci à vous mes fidèles followers pour avoir considéré que je méritais d'être suivi !

Merci tout particulières :

A Dj-bxl et nnahoj qui m'ont encouragé depuis le premier chapitre

A charlesdoudou qui a pointé les erreurs afin que je puisse améliorer

A Cristal de Glace et a Poussin Fou qui m'ont fait sourire un nombre incalculable de fois grâce a leurs commentaires

A l'hermine bretonne dont le nom m'a laissé perplexe mais dont les commentaires m'ont laissé joyeux

A mao07 qui n'est pas un dictateur chinois mais quelqu'un dont le pavé de commentaire m'a beaucoup aidé et a Angelis-of-night dont la politesse n'avait d'égale que la taille du commentaire qu'elle m'avait offert :)

A Angelyoru dont l'humour a failli me tuer avec ses nombreux commentaires loufoques et sont la présence m'a remonté le moral un bon nombre de fois

A Thor et Serpent d'Ombre qui malgré leurs discrétions ont su se faire entendre

A soln96 qui s'est tapé toute l'histoire d'une traite tout en prenant soit de commenté chaque chapitre

Merci…juste merci a vous tous pour votre soutien.


	21. Annonce

Annonce :

Salut les gens !

Après recompte des votes je me suis rendu compte qu'encore une fois le podium était partagé entre deux vainqueur : **'Prince des Tourbillons'** et **'Déchu parmi les Fées**'.

Vu que je suis un lâche qui refuse de décevoir mes fans je vais poster le prologue des deux histoires avant d'attendre une semaine. Une fois la semaine passée je calculerais le nombre de vus et de followers et je continuerais celle qui en a plus le plus

Donc j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que les Prologues sont tout chaud et n'attendent plus que vous ! N'hésitez pas commenté pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! )

C'était Azrael-Von-Gruber a vous les studios !

… Oui bon je sais c'était complétement ridicule mais j'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça !


End file.
